


Playhouse

by seitsemannen



Series: Playhouse [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, I mean SLOWEST EVER, M/M, Master/Servant, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, and when I say slow, this fic is going to hurt your heart a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 292,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitsemannen/pseuds/seitsemannen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All sorts of rumours surround the handsome Wang heir and the good-looking servants of his household, but no one seemed to know for sure, as no matter the price, the members were not willing to give the secrets of their Master up.</p><p>Mark doesn't care for celebrities or rumours, except the one that says the Wang household pays several times more than the usual servant's salary, so when there's a job opening at the House, he goes for it. In the days and weeks spent at the House, Mark gets to know the members and finds out what of the ludicrous rumours were true and what weren’t. What he did not know to expect, however, is how good friends he would become with the other members of the House, and what’s worse, that he would fall in love with Jackson Wang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> **Added 2015/12/27:**  
>  I really originally meant this fic to be a setting for me to practice writing smut, buuuut I ended up with having all these storylines and character building in this fic instead of just having smut, so this did not become PWP like I thought it would. It has a lot of plot. And smut. Later. Maybe. Read and find out *:D*
> 
>  **Added 2016/02/22:**  
>  Changed the description to give a more realistic expectation about how long it will take until this story gets to the smut (answer: feels like forever).
> 
>  **Added 2016/12/15:**  
>  Changed the description again to not make it seem like this would be the PWP fic I thought it to be in the beginning :D
> 
>  **Added 2017/11/28:**  
>  Added cover image.

The Wang House was well known all over in South Korea. The heir of the Hongkongese family lived in a mansion that seemed illegally big for just one person to live in with their servant staff, but if you had the money and had managed to buy the land a couple of years ago when it was on sale, I guess you could do anything with it. It was even in one of the better parts of Seoul, quiet enough to be considered a paradise, especially if you happened to have a huge garden and high fences like the Wang House had.

The heir of the Wang family was one Jackson Wang, learning to take care of his parents’ business by taking care of their South Korean branch office despite being so filthy rich and basically a royal that he wouldn’t need to work a day in his life. On top of being rich the fucker was also attractive, with hair bleached platinum blond, broad shoulders and lots of muscles, topped with a gorgeous face with big almond-shaped eyes. No fiancée had been announced for the boy, which left half of the country lusting after him. He was sometimes seen accompanying a model or singer to a public event, but the media had not been able to tie him to any one girl, so rumors of course arose. The fact that his personal personnel consisted of boys one handsomer than the other did nothing to tackle those.

If you had anything to do with Jackson Wang, you were in the public’s eye. Jackson had apparently long since given up trying to arrange otherwise, so he introduced his servants to the media every time there was a change in order to avoid them being harassed too much. Not that the media ever got anything out of any of his servants - there was talk about a contract that tied the servants so that they would not talk anything unseemly in the public and that seemed only logical along with the fact that Wang only kept a handful of servants at any time. He seemed to be very satisfied with the current staff and word got around that they got paid far above the average wage for a servant. It was as suspicious as anything that wasn’t told about what was going on inside the house.

But once there was an opening in the Wang household, there weren’t many in the field of servicehood that would pass the opportunity by, and Mark was definitely not one of them. Mark wasn’t fond of Jackson Wang or just any of the rich basically royals around Seoul, but that didn’t matter. He really needed the money after he had been out of a stable job for a while now and his family was struggling to making the ends meet. Wang had very strict restrictions regarding the appearance, sex, health and age of the applicants, but Mark filled all the prerequisites easily enough to get to the rounds of applying where actual experience in the field was considered. He had a good record from when he had worked for a year in the Kim household, so he was pretty confident he could pass most of the rounds.

And he did. He knew basic servantitude things, had good manners and knew how to take care of things around the house, so he got himself into the top 50 that actually got interviewed for the job.

Which found him sitting in a quiet, almost empty room opposite of Junior, Master Wang’s Keeper of Books, asking him questions that were to determine his suitability for the job. Junior was a 21-year-old, black of hair korean male with a classically handsome face and proportionate body. He had a calm demeanor and a smile that crinkled his eyes and was very contagious despite being very controlled. He was known for his great poker face and skills as an actor that allowed him to broker deals like not many, which is why he took care of Jackson Wang’s affairs, including recruiting apparently. He creeped Mark out.

Junior was polite in his manners, speaking in a voice that was not very loud but demanded attention. He greeted Mark politely as he entered the room, gesturing Mark to sit at a table where the interview would happen before proceeding with his questions. After the first few questions that were to determine what Junior could probably already read from the papers in front of him, the questions got… Weird.

“What would you do if you walked into a room unsuspectingly and found your Master having sex with, let’s say… Another servant. How would you react?” Junior’s voice was light, like he hadn't just asked a weird-ass question in a professional job interview.

Mark averted his eyes for a moment from Junior’s intense stare. The butler’s face was difficult to read, so Mark did not try to find what would likely be the right answer from it, as that would be pointless. So he should probably just answer as honestly as he could.

It was one of the tamer rumors that Wang was keeping his own collection of pretty boys and enjoying earthly pleasures with them, so it wasn't difficult to imagine the handsome Jackson Wang bending a servant over a table and taking them. All the servants were known by their names in the public though most of them appeared there rarely, and all of them were good-looking. Mark could name all of them, he learned it just in case it would be useful for the interview. It felt a little weird to try and pick one Jackson Wang would have sex with, so Mark went for a nameless faceless imaginary pretty boy instead. So, what if Mark walked in? He would be by the door, having entered after knocking and excusing himself, rising from a bow to take in the room. He'd see Jackson Wang by his desk, his back to the door, a servant's bare legs hanging by his sides or perhaps draped over his shoulders. The Master would hear the sound from the door but he wouldn't stop, only turning his sculpted face a bit to the side to take a look at who came through the door, and their eyes would meet. And Mark would… Mark would…

“It is the Master’s business who he beds. It is none of mine.”

_Mark would want to watch._

What a silly fantasy. Certainly not one he’d say out loud. Mark was a professional, he had served as a servant before. Sure, it would be interesting, Mark wasn’t a prude, he was a healthy hormonal bisexual boy who enjoyed porn. But it was out of the question.

Junior looked at him for a long time, studying him carefully as if expecting Mark to continue. He didn't, and Junior didn’t prompt him to, continuing on with some lighter questions about what kind of privileges he'd expect working at the Wang household and whether he could handle being in the public eye like the job required.

  
  
  


“Congratulations! You passed all the rounds and the Master liked you best of the final applicants. If you are ready to sign a nondisclosure agreement, I can read you the rules of the House and the terms of your contract and you can choose whether you want to agree to them. We have others lined up if you feel that this job is not for you after reading them.”

Junior’s voice was friendly, but that was only the surface. He was dead serious. Mark had known to expect the nondisclosure agreement so he wasn't really surprised, reading through the parts that entailed that should he ever talk of anything in the contract or that happened in the house that was specified in the contract as things that were not talked about outside the house, he owed the Wang family ten billion won as compensation for slander. It was an absurd amount of money, more than Mark was likely to make in his lifetime. But it's not like he was going to be blabbering about the private business of a Master anyway, not during servitude or after. So he signed.

Junior took the papers from him gently, checking the date and signature before placing them in a brown briefcase he had with him. He took another folder of papers out before he closed the briefcase again, presumably the contract papers for Mark, placing them in front of himself instead of Mark, leaving one hand resting over them as if to protect them.

“Before we go into these, there's one thing that I'd like to make clear and ask if you are okay with. If you aren't, there's no need for us to proceed any further.” Junior smiled a not-smile at Mark. It was more a threat than a smile really, but Mark wasn't too intimidated. He nodded instead, letting Junior know he understood. “Great. Okay. There will be a lot of sexual acts and sex going on in the house on an everyday basis. Master Wang loves to have a good time with those servants who are willing. You will not be expected or forced to partake in these acts if you do not wish to, but the fact stands that you will end up witnessing them. If the thought is repulsive to you, we needn't continue.”

Well that was… Unexpected, but not completely out of the picture. It certainly explained some things about what was public about the Wang heir and his servants. Mark bit his lips, going over the possible meanings of Junior’s statement, but he knew his answer already. It had already been his answer when Junior had asked in the final interview about what he'd do if he walked in on Jackson Wang having sex with a servant.

“I'm fine with that.”

The pay was good and if he wasn’t going to be forced into having sex, why not? So what if the heir had sex with the other servants? Mark could handle it. Of course he still needed to see what exactly this contract said about this, but he felt confident enough.

Junior flashed him a polite smile, accepting his answer and sliding the contract papers forward towards Mark. Mark took the paper folder and opened it to reveal the first page of his contract. There was nothing out of the ordinary on the first page, it outlined that he would be living at the house and everything would be provided for, said how many vacation days he’d get and gave a brief outline of his duties and salary. Basically anything that needed to be done around the house was his job to do with the other servants, which wasn’t surprising at all. What was surprising was his salary - 100 000 won per day was his basic salary for every full day he worked at the household. It was a lot, especially since he didn’t need to pay his own rent or food. It was enough to help his family pay off the debts that had been piling up and if he kept it up, he might be able to save for his own education too. So far so good, almost too good to be true.

The second page of the contract began pretty normally, explaining that his daily duties would be governed by the Keeper of the House as annointed by the Master, with any tasks that the Master may require during the day on top of that. After that however, came section seven, which was titled “Work Outfit and Sexual Favours”. Mark swallowed shallowly before continuing.

 

> **Section 7: Work Outfit and Sexual Favours**
> 
> **7.1** Work outfits are provided by the Wang House for every member of its staff. Standard work outfit includes a pressed shirt, pressed pants with a leather belt, dress shoes, socks, a vest, a bowtie and if the occasion requires it, a suit jacket and other accessories. The colors of these articles except for the bowtie (see 7.2) may be chosen freely by the servants, but if the occasion includes a public event, the Master or the Keeper of the House may dictate the colors. Servants may choose their own underwear.
> 
> **7.2** The servant may choose their bowtie for each separate day as they wish, but they agree by signing this document that specific colors mean willingness to engage in defined sexual acts with the Master should he so wish. A specific color is given for unwillingness to participate, and no Servant is expected to wear any other color if they do not wish to do so. Wearing any other color than the blank color results in raised pay for the day it is worn on. These colors, their meanings and pay grades can be found in Appendix 1.
> 
> **7.3** Because of the sexual nature of the House, a Servant may end up in a situation that makes them uncomfortable. At any point, if the Servant feels uncomfortable in a situation, they may excuse themselves from the situation by shouting “I’m out!”
> 
> **7.3.1** If the situation that the Servant refuses is one that he has expressed willingness for in his choice for bowtie of the day, he may back off from the situation, but will not receive pay for that day. As a marker of this, he will hand over his bow tie for the Master. This is to prevent misuse of the bowtie pay grades.
> 
>  
> 
> **Section 8: Personal Relationships and Sexual Health**
> 
> **8.1** Whether or not the Servant engages in sexual acts with the Master, the Wang House requires that each Servant reports any change in their relationship and/or datings status to the House.
> 
> **8.2** Should a Servant choose to practice sex outside the House, it is required to be done with a condom or so that the partner is tested for STD’s in a health institution accepted by the Wang Family. The House should also be notified.

 

Mark glanced up at Junior after finishing reading the page, finding the young butler following him closely with an unreadable expression on his face. Mark lowered his gaze again, clearing his throat a bit before turning onto the next page, which was apparently the appendix.

 

> **Appendix 1: Bow Tie Colors**
> 
> The main color of the bow tie defines the pay grade of the Servant for the day the servant wears the bow tie for. If the bow tie is evenly striped with two colors, it has a specified meaning that can be checked with the Keeper of the House and will be checked by the Master before he engages in any act. The pay grade in this case is defined by the Keeper of the House separately at the beginning of the day.
> 
> Having a color from a higher pay grade as a side color (e.g. as dots or thin stripes) in the bow tie indicates having interests in said act but not agreeing to it, which allows the Master to demonstrate or ask for such acts but not assume them. A color of a lower pay grade in the bow tie indicates preference for acts of said lower grade, which the Master may choose to follow.
> 
> With a raise in the pay grade, it is expected that the Servant is amenable to any acts on the previous pay grade.
> 
> If the Servant is required at a public event for the day, a grey, black or white bow tie will be provided for the duration of the event.
> 
>  
> 
> Color: White  
> Pay: 100%  
> Meaning: Only professional interaction.
> 
> Color: Yellow  
> Pay: 110%  
> Meaning: Flirting and innocent touching allowed (no fondling).
> 
> Color: Green  
> Pay: 125%  
> Meaning: Kissing and fondling allowed.
> 
> Color: Turquoise  
> Pay: 150%  
> Meaning: The Servant allows the Master to perform a handjob or blowjob on his person.
> 
> Color: Blue  
> Pay: 150%  
> Meaning: The Servant is willing to perform a handjob or blowjob on the Master.
> 
> Color: Evenly Striped Turquoise and Blue  
> Pay: 175%  
> Meaning: Handjobs and blowjobs accepted to Servant’s own person or to be performed on the Master.
> 
> Color: Purple  
> Pay: 200%  
> Meaning: The Servant is willing to top.
> 
> Color: Pink  
> Pay: 225%  
> Meaning: The Servant is willing to bottom.
> 
> Color: Red  
> Pay: 300%  
> Meaning: Anything goes.
> 
>  

Mark breathed slowly inside out, trying very hard to keep his breath from shaking. He knew Junior’s eyes were on him, measuring his response, so he did not lift his gaze yet, allowing his eyes to travel idly along the papers, flipping them back and forth. His thoughts were racing. The contract… Didn’t seem so bad. Intimidating, sure, but the terms were pretty clear. He could get good, amazing pay, and he’d never have to agree to anything more than the basic, professional services a servant offers. If he had to endure sometimes walking into rooms where attractive men were having sex, well, that shouldn’t be too bad a price to pay.

Mark set his jaw and turned to lift his gaze and face Junior with more courage than he felt. Junior raised an eyebrow at him, nodding as an acknowledgement of Mark’s resolve, handing over a stylish ballpoint pen with golden details along its hull. Junior’s serious expression melted into a pleasant one in the blink of an eye as Mark reached forward to grab the pen.

“Just sign on the line on all the pages with the date and your name please.”

Careful that his hand wouldn’t shake too much, Mark signed his name on all the pages of the contract that would start his one month trial as a servant at the Wang House. When he was done, Junior took the papers, putting them back into his briefcase before flashing Mark a full chesire cat smile that made shivers go down Mark’s spine.

“Welcome to work at the Wang House. You can start on Monday at 7AM. If you provide your address, we will send a car to pick you and your luggage up.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiii don't know where I'm going with this. I have been sick for a few days and I wanted to write something, so I picked the smuthouse of my dirty fantasies and put GOT7 in it.
> 
> So. This work is going to have a lot of smut. I have no plan for the plot, but I will try to build some long-game for an actual romantic relationship between Mark and Jackson. Before that, there'll be many (at least) glimpses of smut with Jackson aaaand all of them. We'll see how this grows.
> 
> I'm not going to promise any specific update schedule for this, but for as long as I have no actually plotful stories I could be working on, it's going to be this.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's first day working at the Wang House.

In the end Mark’s father had driven him to the House, wanting to hug him goodbye for the few weeks he’d be staying at the House before he’d get a day off. Mark was greeted by the gates by a servant who he recognized as Yugyeom from press pictures. Yugyeom guided him to his quarters, a simple room in the servant’s wing with a window facing the garden, a bed, desk and chair, closet and a bedside table and amazingly a door that lead to a small private bathroom. Mark was used to sharing his room with his brother, so having a room with a small bathroom that had a shower all for himself was a huge luxury. Mark was awed and glad.

They set his bags down by the closet and Mark was looking around in his room when Yugyeom asked him a question. “What size do you wear? I’ll bring you your outfit, but I’ll need your shirt, pants and shoe size.”

Mark listed his sizes, before hesitating, glancing at the lime green bow tie neatly tied to the front of Yugyeom’s shirt, and added, “and a white bow tie please.”

Yugyeom’s laugh was high and short, a surprisingly sincere one. When he smiled, his eyes creased and his face settled into a sunny, happy expression.

“Yes of course. We’re not going to let you wear anything else for at least the first week. It’s best to get used to the House first.”

With that, Yugyeom excused himself, and Mark started to unpack his bags to pass the time.

  
  
  


Mark changed into his work outfit, fussing at the mirror of his bathroom, wondering what to do with his hair. Yugyeom had his styled in messily separated locks on top of his head, so at least it wasn’t required to wear them plain. That was usually the way, but it was no wonder the Wang House would be different. Mark opted to just toss his hair a bit with some hairspray in a way that he knew was a bit messy for work but it was a look that suited him very well. It was a nice contrast with the neat and proper outfit he wore. It would do.

Mark smoothed his hands over his vest. These clothes were much nicer than anything he had ever worn, and he had worn a fancy rented tux for a wedding in Kim’s family. It was still difficult for him to fully understand how wealthy the Wang family was, but it was becoming quite clear. His servants had nicer clothes than many rich families. This outfit was probably worth way more than the rent of one month for the apartment his family lived in. Such a waste.

  
  
  


Mark found the others with ease, following the sound of talking to the door of the kitchen that was down the hallway. Peeking inside Mark saw two servants fussing over at the stove. He recognized Yugyeom already, and from the smaller frame of the other servant he guessed him to be Bambam. Mark coughed a little to catch their attention.

Bambam was quicker to turn to face Mark, and he was by the door where Mark was standing before Yugyeom could react, a bounce in the younger servants step as he hurried to come and greet the newcomer with a boyish smile.

“Hi there! You must be Mark-hyung. My name is Kunpimook Bhuwakul, but I'm known in the public and in the house as Bambam because no one can ever get my actual name right!” Bambam stopped to take a breath but before Mark had the time to think of something to say, Yugyeom had caught up with Bambam, and Bambam got the idea to continued his monologue. “This here is Kim Yugyeom, just known as Yugyeom, though you already met I guess. Are you going to use your own name in public or are you going to pick a stage name?”

The question meant that Bambam was going to be quiet for a long enough time for Mark to get a word in between, but Mark was still reeling from the amount of words that had just bursted out of Bambam's mouth to get to what he was asking yet.

While part of his brain was processing what Bambam just said, the other parts were taking their time assessing the duo of servants in front of him. Both were younger than him, that he knew from what he had investigated beforehand. Yugyeom had a tall frame. He wasn’t skinny like Bambam and Mark were, his shoulders and chest were broad but not overly so. Bambam was shorter than Mark, but he was wearing shoes with heels so it definitely did not seem so. In contrast to the latest press pictures, Bambam had now slightly worn red hair that was styled to one side into a messy but stylish heap. Yugyeom’s hair was maybe a shade darker brown than Mark thought from the pictures, but you could never be too sure from those.

Mark’s brains had finally processed Bambam’s question. Probably no more than three seconds had passed, so it wasn't too awkward yet.

“Um. I haven’t really thought about it, but I guess I’ll use my own name?”

“Cool! Before it was kind of expected that everyone picks a stage name, but since Yugyeom first chose to keep his and Youngjae followed suit when he joined, it's normal not to.” Bambam was quick to take lead of the conversation again, going on about previous norms in the House. Mark was listening, but he was mostly observing. Bambam was wearing a bow tie striped with two different blues compared to Yugyeom’s lime green, and Mark couldn’t remember anymore what the blue colors were for. Yellow was flirting and green was kissing and he was quite sure the purple, pink and red ones were the ones he was never ever going to wear, but what was blue again?

Yugyeom apparently noticed where he was looking or he was a mind reader, because he interrupted Bambam’s talk by addressing Mark’s thoughts about the bow ties.

“You're probably interested about the bow tie colors and who wears what typically, I know I was when I first got into the House. Let’s go see Jinyoung’s study, we have to show you around anyway and that’s probably the most interesting part in the servant’s wing.”

Junior’s study was apparently the room across the hall. Yugyeom called it Junior’s, and while that was the true, it was more accurately the work room for the Keeper of the House. Shelves after shelves of files lined the walls off the room. There was a desk that was simple but stylish in front of the wall that had the windows, but the eye-drawing thing in the room was the board that was hung above the desk between the two windows. It had hooks in two rows of three, with a stage name of a servant on top of each, and from each hook hung a bow tie that with minimal deduction corresponded to the color of the bow tie the servants were wearing that day. Mark’s first name was written on top of the very last one, and a white bow tie hung from it. On the same row with him were Yugyeom’s and Youngjae’s hooks, with a lime green bow tie hanging off Yugyeom’s and Youngjae’s being curiously empty. The top row was JB, Jr. and Bambam. Junior’s and Bambam’s hooks had the same striped blue bow ties while the bow tie on JB’s hook was a dark violet one. Mark swallowed at the realisation of what that meant, lowering his gaze to note Junior was staring at them three curiously from where he was seated behind his desk doing paperwork.

“We keep the names in approximate order of who wears the highest ranks, so it’s like this. Youngjae’s is empty because he’s on vacation visiting his family on the countryside, but he’ll be back Wednesday” Yugyeom explained, gesturing to the board. “I’m not sure who should be second now though, Jinyoung-hyung and Bambam both sometimes wear the pink tie and I think Bambam’s been doing it more often lately.”

Bambam swatted at Yugyeom, clearly bashful at the implication the other just made. “Shhh don't say stuff like that! It's his first day!”

Yugyeom shrugged, bowing to greet Junior almost half a minute too late. The way Yugyeom smiled in a mischievous manner at Junior seemed like he knew exactly what he had just done. Interesting.

“Good morning Mark-hyung. I trust Yugyeom and Bambam are showing you around. Well. This room is the one where you will receive your main assignments each morning, along with the bow tie. You'll also give me back your previous one if you'll be changing your rank, but that won't be your concern for a few days at least, it's better if you stick to the white bow tie at first.” Junior’s smile was bright and polite, his chin resting lightly on his hands that he had folded in front of him so that his elbows were propped on the table.

Mark really wanted to rub at his neck, but he was too self-conscious of his every move right now to commit such an anxious gesture. Instead he folded his hands before him and bowed slightly in a manner appropriate from one servant to another.

“Good morning. Yes, and thank you. What time should I check in here?”

“As default, at six, but it depends on Master Wang’s schedule and your planned duties. On most mornings he has to get up quite early, and there are one to two people each morning that have to be there, plus that breakfast will have to be prepared. Tomorrow the Master has a schedule at nine, and you'll check in here at seven and work with Bambam and Yugyeom preparing his bath and breakfast.” Junior gestured over to Bambam and Yugyeom, and Bambam patted Mark on the back friendly, showing him a thumbs up before Junior continued. “I'll let you know if you should wake earlier or later before you go to sleep. Unless the Master overrides me, my word is the one you should follow here in general. You'll find that in this House we all trust one another, so once you'll get used to us you'll find that as long as this House keeps functioning and we keep covering for one another, we’re not that strict about going by any book.”

Mark nodded solemnly, not feeling like he fully understood, but not having anything specific to add or ask. Junior gave him a curt nod, acknowledging Mark's silence, before gesturing that they were dismissed.

“I believe you have lunch to prepare and other chores to do, you should probably get to it.”

The three of them delivered an almost simultaneous courteous exiting bow, which got a few snickers and a little elbowing from Yugyeom to Bambam and back again once they were out of Junior’s sight. Mark sighed silently. This household was confusing, complicated and definitely a handful, and Mark had the feeling he hadn’t seen anything yet.

  
  
  


Not much happened before lunch, and Yugyeom explained that Master Wang was away on business for the day and would not be joining them before dinner. The four of them sat at a table way too big for them in what looked to be the main dining room if its size and fancy designer decor was saying anything. It was kind of weird for the servant staff to be dining at the big table especially at a household as big as this, so before the end of their meal Mark had gathered the courage and will to ask about it.

“Do you usually dine in this room?”

The other servants lifted their gazes from their respective lunches to look at Mark, each with a varying degree of curiosity. Bambam didn’t stop shoveling kimchi into his mouth despite having started staring, but Yugyeom and Junior had the grace and the manners to set their chopsticks down. Junior even wiped the side of his mouth with a napkin before answering, the younger servants clearly waiting for him to address the issue.

“It may be weird when compared to most households, but we dine together with the Master. We are his servants, yes, but first and foremost we are his friends. He places a lot of trust into us and he enjoys our company.” The smile on Junior’s face was subtler this time, it was a tiny upward curl of the edge of his lips and a soft crinkle around his eyes. It occurred to Mark that the smiles he had seen from this man before had been more of a mask or an act, a polite public smile. Since Mark didn’t know Junior very well, it felt like intruding to witness a smile as sincere as this on the man’s face. Junior cut through Mark’s thoughts by continuing, “I sincerely hope you will come to share this outlook some day, but even if you don’t, he will still wish for you to share his table for lunch and dinner whenever he has the time to eat at the house.”

Mark nodded as Junior’s statement didn't require a verbal answer, and slipped back into his thoughts. He needed some time to mull over this new information.

The attention of the other servants returned eventually to their own meals and they sat in relative silence for the rest of the meal.

  
  
  


Bambam and Yugyeom showed Mark some more around the house while they worked. Mark had entered the house from a side entrance in the servants wing, so he hadn't seen anything beside it yet, except for the dining hall which they had entered via the kitchen. Bambam and Yugyeom lead him from the servants wing to the main hall, and Mark was astounded by the grandeur of the main entrance and the hall that had enough space for a cocktail event or whatever people with too much money arranged. The floors were all waxed and polished stone and the stairwell that lead upstairs to the Master’s quarters had a gorgeous, grand design.

They visited first the gardens which were Youngjae’s territory, and watered the plants that required attention each day. They briefly visited the master bedroom and study upstairs to open windows and water houseplants before continuing to the more public facing rooms that were meant for guests to mingle in during any parties. There was a cigar room with a billiard table and a wall long bar counter with expensive alcohols lined on the shelf behind it and a room that could double as a dance floor with all the sound systems and lights and so many more. It was really excessive in Mark’s opinion, but he made no comment about it, only sometimes adding to the banter of the younger boys or answering a question about his personal life they would pose him every now and them if they weren’t too prying.

The rest of the afternoon Mark spent in the kitchens, learning from Bambam where everything was while Yugyeom was doing other business around the house. Bambam filled the room with idle chatter, content to do most of the talking, which was good since Mark had never been a talkative person. Mark was chopping up some carrots for their dinner when there was a sound of doors opening and someone yelled a loud “I’m home!” from what was probably the main entrance.

“Welcome home!” The answer came out of Bambam’s mouth almost automatically and Mark could hear Junior call out the same thing from his study. Mark noticed Bambam putting his knife down so he did the same, a little confused but following the cue of the younger servant. Bambam gestured to him to follow him as he started to walk out of the kitchen so Mark did, wiping his hands onto his apron before he took it off, following Bambam’s lead.

They walked from the kitchen into the direction of the main hall, at which stage Mark started to get a little nervous. It was pretty clear who they were going to meet there. Mark prided himself on his experience as a servant which should and would make it natural for him to react in the role of a servant in different situations, but this was still the first time that he was going to meet his new Master. Mark kept his hands loose at his sides as he walked, suddenly hyper aware of how each of his limb moved, and though his movements stayed fluid, it felt uncomfortable to be so aware and afraid of making some kind of a mistake in front of the Master.

They turned the corner to the main hall and Mark’s gaze automatically moved to take in the two men he hadn’t met before standing by the main doors. His eyes glanced over the slightly taller, orange or brown haired JB who was standing by the door entirely clad in black except for the dark violet bow tie, but Mark’s eyes didn’t linger on the man, moving on to take in the platinum blond standing slightly in front of JB, fixing the cuffs of his shirt after JB had apparently just helped him out of his coat.

As Bambam and Mark were making their way closer to where Junior was already standing ready to attend to their Master, Jackson Wang’s gaze flickered up and his eyes locked with Mark’s.

It was absurd, but it felt for a moment like everything else in the world faded out and there were just Jackson Wang and him, looking at each other. Mark knew his body was still moving, was still following Bambam to the place where they were supposed to be standing at, but it felt like he and Master Wang were the only persons in the room, if there even was a room that existed outside the bubble of space they were in.

The moment was broken when Bambam came to a halt and Mark had to tear his gaze away from the Master’s dark and intense eyes in order to not run into Bambam and instead assume a place beside him. Mark didn’t know where to put his eyes anymore, opting to stare at his shoes for a moment as he brought his hands to clasp each other behind his back in the most basic stance each servant had to learn. Part of it was that he had to look at some place other than his shining shoes. Mark had to grip his control tight in order to not shuffle his feet around, jaw clenching a little as he lifted his chin with resolve, flipping his head a bit in order to get his messy hair out of his eyes as he raised his face to look at his Master attentively, like he should.

Jackson Wang’s gaze was still fixed on him, but this time Mark was not as immersed in the gaze as on the first. He took in the way the blond’s high cheekbones gave his cheeks slight definition, and the way there was a dark charcoal lining on his upper lids to make his dark eyes stand out in a way that made them even more compelling and intense. His lips had a slight gloss to them, like they had just been licked. Mark felt like licking his own, but he resisted the urge.

Yugyeom’s arrival broke the spell again and Master Wang’s expression turned into a bright, friendly smile as he moved his gaze from Mark to run over the other servants, greeting all of them.

“Hey everyone, have you had a good day so far?”

The three others beside Mark voiced their positive answers pretty much at the same time. Mark furrowed his brow the slightest bit for a moment. Not really the orderly “yes, sir!” he had expected. He might have heard one “sir” there, and that was probably Junior, who seemed the most rational and controlled of the three. Yes, Mark should know already, the other servants were first and foremost friends with the Master, but it felt wrong and weird. It was against everything taught to Mark for servants to address their Master like this, especially at a kind of formal greeting like the one they were just supposedly having.

“I see we have a new face at the house, I hope you have been treating him well.” Master Wang’s smile changed into a grin now, and after receiving some sort of affirmatives from everyone else, he looked back to Mark, stepping up to him, one hand extended to offer a handshake, which Mark could not refuse without breaking the etiquette horribly.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Jackson Wang, as you have probably gathered. I hope you’ll enjoy working at my House.” His hand was warm against Mark’s. Mark’s fingers tended to always be cold, so he couldn’t help but marvel for a split second at the warmth of his Master’s fingers against the back of his hand.

“Good to meet you, sir. I am Mark Tuan.” Mark slipped easily into the formality required for the interaction despite of having been unsettled by the earlier informality of the other servants.

There was an amused spark in Jackson Wang’s eyes as he let go of Mark’s hand, stepping back and gesturing at JB, who hadn’t moved from his spot by the door.

“This is Jaebum, my bodyguard slash driver slash slave driver, you haven’t met before.”

JB showed some signs of sanity like Junior had, and fell into a shallow bow instead of going off like Bambam and Yugyeom had before. Mark answered JB’s bow with a slightly deeper bow, as he was of a lower status in the household, and when he rose back to the regular servant stance, he could have sworn he could read approval on JB’s mostly stoic face.

“Splendid!” Master Wang clapped his hands together in front of him, guaranteeing everyone’s attention as he went back to addressing everyone instead of just Mark. “Unfortunately they moved the late night meeting with the New York office from tomorrow to tonight, so I won’t be staying for dinner, sorry guys. I came by anyway to meet Mark and to pick up a change of clothes.”

Bambam and Yugyeom let out sounds of disappointment, which Mark could understand in a way, because especially Bambam had put a lot of effort to preparing an extra special dinner as he called it, but it was still inappropriate behaviour for a servant. Mark wanted to roll his eyes, but it was not his place.

“I swear I’ll be home on time tomorrow, okay?” The boyish smirk Jackson Wang threw the younger boys baffled Mark. Still, no matter how informal, it was still a dismissal, and as their Master started walking towards the staircase that led to his quarters with JB tailing him, Mark turned towards Bambam, expecting the younger servant to lead him back to the kitchen now.

Halfway to the stairs Jackson Wang turned back around to face the four servants still gathered in a line. “Oh, and Jinyoung? Please get the tailor to come by tomorrow. Mark’s clothes need to fit him properly.”

Mark blinked a few times rapidly in succession. He saw from the corner of his eyes Junior executing a small bow with which he acknowledged his Master’s order.

But… Mark thought his suit fitted him more than acceptably, certainly better than any suit he had ever worn before. Apparently Jackson Wang saw something he didn’t, if the fit of Mark’s clothes was not up to the House’s standards. After the Master had moved up the stairs and Mark had returned to the kitchen with Bambam, Mark felt the hem of his vest, confused about his new Master who seemingly couldn’t care less for master/servant etiquette but had exceptionally high standards for everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's with all this plot I suddenly have? I want to introduce everyone in the house properly and build relationships between all the characters and hnngh this is going to get out of hand, I know it already :D I had to cut several scenes (and Youngjae) out of this chapter just to keep it at a sensible length. I will get to those in the following chapters.
> 
> Did you like Jackson's and Mark's first meeting? I was so nervous about writing it because I wanted it to be perfect, and I am quite happy about it.
> 
> The characters are coming alive. Mark is evolving to be someone who really doesn't appreciate spending money too much and he's going to have problems going to terms with the general friendliness around the House :D I have very delicately hand-picked what names everyone uses of one another and with what honorifics, so please pay attention it in further chapters as I will use it to reflect Mark's attitude of everyone.
> 
> It will probably take me some more time to get to the actually smutty parts, but there will be at least more references to what kind of sex there's going on in the House in the next chapter!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Mark's second day at the House.

Mark was at the doorway Junior’s office the next morning at exactly five minutes to seven, giving the senior servant a small bow as he entered the study dutifully. Junior looked up from the paperwork he was doing and smiled politely at Mark.

“Good morning Mark-hyung, you’re nicely on time.” Junior gestured for Mark to come closer as Mark answered his greeting with a polite “good morning”, and moved to stand by Junior’s desk like he was asked to.

Junior was wearing a soft baby pink bow tie today instead of the striped blue one he had been wearing yesterday. The second Mark became aware of this, he glanced up at the board behind Junior’s desk to see if others had changed their bow ties as well.

Mark’s hook had the same white bow tie he was supposed to wear for the rest of the week, no surprise there. Youngjae’s and Yugyeom’s hooks were empty, Yugyeom’s probably because he hadn’t checked in for today yet, but Mark couldn’t be sure. The only bow tie that had changed in the upper row was Junior’s - JB still had the dark violet bow tie and Bambam had the bow tie with two blue colors on his hook.

Mark kind of wanted to ask Junior about the pink bow tie and for what reasons the servant apparently kept changing between it and the blue-striped one, but he didn’t feel like he was in a close enough relationship with Junior to ask such a personal question. Well, it was kind of a work-related question, but it felt personal because of the private nature of what the bow ties signified. Mark had checked the meaning of the blue bow ties from his copy of the contract before going to sleep, so he was extremely aware of what the baby pink bow tie tied around Junior’s neck signified. Mark felt his ears grow hot and he very forcefully took his thoughts elsewhere from what may or may not happen between the Master and his “willing servants” today.

Mark moved his gaze from the board back to Junior, who had an expression on his face that was very difficult for Mark to read. It was a kind of a smile or smirk of sorts, and there was thoughtfulness and perhaps amusement in the line of Junior’s brows and his in the glimmer of his dark chocolate eyes. It felt like Junior knew exactly what Mark was thinking, but the younger boy was just letting Mark stew in his thoughts until the older one would overflow from curiosity and dare to voice his traitorous thoughts. It was irritating, feeling like Junior could read him like an open book.

A few seconds into the staring match between Junior and Mark Yugyeom entered the room, causing Junior to be the first to look away in order to greet the younger servant. Yugyeom answered with half the required politeness, which Mark added to his mental notes about Yugyeom under points that proved that Yugyeom didn’t respect seniority very much, if at all.

Mark watched the exchange between Yugyeom and Junior with curiosity. Yugyeom looked up at the bow tie board, clutching the lime green bow tie he wore yesterday in his hand, and after a few seconds he stated that he would be keeping the green one for another day. Junior nodded and took another lime green bow tie from a drawer in his desk, getting up on a stool that seemed to be placed behind his desk for this specific purpose; to allow the Keeper of the House to reach the hooks of the bow tie board and add a servant’s bow tie of the day to the corresponding hook in the board.

Once that exchange was done, Junior was addressing both of them again. “You’ll be working together today, as Mark-hyung still needs to be shown the ropes around here. Bambam has started preparing the breakfast already as he wanted to do something extra to cheer the Master Wang up, so you should start by checking with Bambam how he’s doing so you can coordinate the breakfast he has planned with drawing the bath for the Master. After the Master leaves, your chore for the rest of the day is to do laundry and we’ll see what else you’ll have time for, come ask me if you get bored. And Mark-hyung, the tailor will be arriving right before lunch. I’ll call for you when the time comes.”

“Awww Jinyoung-hyuuung, are you busy again today?” Yugyeom stretched the vowels of Junior’s name unnecessarily, trying to appear cutesy probably to annoy his hyung.

Junior huffed at Yugyeom’s question, gesturing around his desk. “I have to prepare publicity announcements and clear up some confusion there was with a few bills last month. You don’t even want to know, so scurry! Be sure to take care of Mark-hyung.”

Yugyeom giggled while he (to Mark’s surprise) dragged the oldest ungracefully out of the door.

  
  
  


Bambam immediately sent Mark and Yugyeom to draw the bath as he was apparently just about done with Master Wang’s breakfast. Mark couldn't help but be curious as Yugyeom led him up the stairs to the master bedroom. Mark had seen the room at a glance yesterday when they had watered some orchids on the windowsill of the two huge windows, but their visit to the room was brief. Mark only remembered the room to be a dark one, furnished in black and dark reds with the master bed taking most of the attention. He looked forward to having another look at the room and especially having his first look at the master bathroom. He was certain it would be a sight worth seeing, considering what he had seen of the house so far.

By the black painted wooden doors to the master bedroom Yugyeom stopped and gestured for Mark to be silent.

“Let's be quiet when we move in there, Jackson doesn't like to be woken up except if it's with a breakfast or a blowjob, and since we don't have either to offer it's best not to disturb him.”

Mark raised his eyebrows at Yugyeom's bold words, but nodded then to show he understood and was ready to go forward. Yugeom threw him a smirk of a smile before moving to open the doors quietly.

Yugyeom hadn't put any lights on in the corridor and Mark could see why - the red velvet curtains by the windows had been lowered for the night so it was dark in the room despite it being a beautiful sunny morning outside. Mark closed the doors carefully behind them, not wanting to let any more light in from the corridor than was necessary. It was so dark that Mark would have to leave looking at the details of this room to later. They treaded carefully from the entrance to the door to the bathroom that was by the left window, passing by the king-sized bed that was placed as the centerpiece of the room between the two windows.

Mark couldn't help but sneak a glance towards the bed, glad to note that there was just one person sleeping between the silky soft looking dark satin sheets. Mark could barely see a tuft of platinum hair on the pillows, the face of their Master hidden from view.

Yugyeom opened the door to the bathroom and Mark hurried inside, seeing as there were apparently no curtains in the bathroom and sunlight was streaming in. Before Yugyeom could close the door Mark heard a soft groan from the direction of the bedroom and he cringed, knowing that they had disturbed Master Wang.

The decor of the bathroom quickly took Mark's thoughts away from Jackson Wang. The bathroom was huge, decorated in creamy white and shining gold. A window as big as the ones in the bedroom flooded the room with light. Right by the window was the bath, which was more like a jacuzzi or a small pool in Mark’s opinion. The creamy white tile of the floor rose to the level of the windowsill and dropped into a bath by the window. On the other side of the room looked to be a very modern white and gold shower with probably all the imaginable functions available. Even the toilet, the sink and its countertop looked fancy, matching the color scheme and shining like they had been cleaned just yesterday, which was possible as Mark had no idea what Yugyeom had been doing the previous afternoon.

Mark made his way over to Yugyeom, who was standing by the bath “tub” and fiddling with its controls. “You can see here, you just choose the correct program from this, for mornings it's ‘Sweet Sunshine Bath’ unless Jackson asks for something else, and then choose fill.” Yugyeom whispered to him, showing Mark how the fancy tub controls worked, and as he pressed them the tub started to fill with steaming hot water. “Then when the tub has filled up a bit, add some extra foam or scent because no matter what he says, Jackson likes to be pampered and smell like a princess, even though he tries to cover his vanilla or lavender or whatever scented baths up by using a musky cologne later.”

Yugyeom shrugged noncommittally, clearly not caring how informally he was speaking. Mark didn't comment on it, instead studying the various bottles around the edge of the bath for a while as they waited for the bath tub to fill. The bottles around the tub looked to be expensive scents and foams for the bath, along with a few different bottles of shampoos and conditioners. There were a lot of brand names Mark had seen in high-class commercials but never in real life.

Suddenly Yugyeom moved into Mark's personal space, grabbing one of the bottles, turning it over in his hands. “What do you think we should put as the scent for today? Jasmin, peach or vanilla?”

Mark looked at the bottles, inching away from Yugyeom as he did not feel content sharing his personal space like this with someone he had met just yesterday, whispering “peach” to just get Yugyeom out of his hair.

“Good choice!” Yugyeom took a different bottle and poured something into the bath. The bath immediately started to foam up, the sweet but not disgustingly so smell of peaches slowly filling the room. Yugyeom moved back to an acceptable distance and Mark breathed a silent sigh of relief.

“OK we're done here for now, let's go back to the kitchen to check if Bam is ready with the breakfast.”

Yugyeom was in the middle of opening the bathroom door carefully, beginning to step out before abruptly halting in his step and slamming the door loudly shut. The sudden stop made Mark run into Yugyeom's back and he stumbled backwards, confused as to the reason why the younger servant suddenly stopped. Yugyeom turned to face Mark with a blank expression on his face, before an embarrassed smile took its place.

“It looks like Bam was quicker than I thought and Jackson needed both the blowjob and the breakfast today. I'll spare your virgin eyes, let's wait here. Shouldn't take long, knowing Bambam's skills with his mouth.” Yugyeom was rubbing his neck in embarrassment, which Mark would have thought to be cute if he wasn't himself blushing from the awkwardness of the situation.

“I'm not a virgin…” Mark muttered, not even knowing why he was defending himself, but his defensiveness was far from being the most embarrassing thing going on.

“Didn't think so, just, you're new, so I'm trying to save you from seeing stuff you and your white bow tie didn't sign up to see.” Yugyeom wasn't bothering with whispering anymore, it wasn't like the Master and servant in the other room didn't know they were there.

“I know I would end up seeing, uh, stuff, when I signed the contract.” Mark pointed out, moving to sit on the edge of the bath since they apparently had to stay here for a while. Yugyeom joined him, and despite the thought of what was happening in the other room still making Mark's ears hot, he started to relax around the younger servant.

“Yes yes, I'm trying to be nice, hyung. Don't ruin it.”

Mark looked at Yugyeom and gave the younger a small, thankful smile, appreciating the brunette’s gesture now that he understood it.

  
  


 

Like Yugyeom had predicted, it only took a minute or two of waiting before they could hear a soft groan, muted by the door, from the other room. Yugyeom stood up, brushing invisible dust from the front of his pants before gesturing for Mark to wait as he moved to the door, opening it and peeking into the other room. Mark was glad the door didn’t open from his side, so there was no chance of him seeing anything indecent.

“Are you two quite done yet? I'm stuck with Mark-hyung here in the bathroom because of _you_ , Bambam! You knew we were still here when you walked into the room, you asshole! We're supposed to protect Mark-hyung from our corrupted ways at least for this week, remember!” There was no real bite to Yugyeom's words, they were more teasing and exasperated than angry.

Mark couldn't quite make out the answer from the other room, but he wasn't trying to. In fact he was trying to ignore the whole conversation that was happening, choosing to inspect his nails instead. He had just cleaned them this morning, so there wasn't anything stuck under them that he could pick away to pass his time. They were filed short and Mark was planning to polish them with the nail block he had at least once a week to keep them looking neat.

But Yugyeom's voice was too close and too loud to be ignored even with Mark's best attempts to do so. “Eww Bam don't try to kiss me with your dick-mouth. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“You say that now but I've never heard you complain after my mouth has been wrapped around your-- oh hi Mark-hyung!” Yugyeom had raised his hand in surrender, enabling Bambam to waltz into the bathroom. Bambam threw Mark a smile the older boy definitely did not want right now, but Mark was too relieved that Bambam's sentence had been interrupted to care. Mark tried not to notice how Bambam's red hair was completely mussed up where it had been carefully styled less than half an hour before, but Bambam was making that impossible by immediately striding over to the mirror above the sink to try and get his hair fixed. After a moment of fussing the younger boy grabbed a glass from the counter, rinsing his mouth with some tap water. The implications were way too clear even if Mark didn’t know what had just happened, and he unfortunately did. He felt himself blushing in embarrassment, pretending to focus on the bottles next to him on the edge of the bath tub.

Bambam of course had to point this out to him and everyone in hearing range. “Aww Mark-hyung, you’re blushing, how adorable!”

This, of course, did nothing for Mark’s attempts to control his blushing. He decided that in an absurd enough situation as this it was okay for him to bury his face into his hands to hide from the world while Bambam cooed next to him. Yugyeom was a saving angel, telling Bambam to go away and stop teasing Mark.

Mark could hear a low chuckle from the other room and he was ready to die from embarrassment, knowing that the Master knew of Mark’s undignified state.

Mark was gathering himself for a few minutes before lowering his hands from his face, his resolve to take this situation as professionally as he could helping him overcome his uneasiness. Yugyeom had thankfully forced Bambam out of the bathroom so Mark did not have to face the boy-who-just-had-his-mouth-around-lets-not-think-about-whose-dick.

“Sorry about that, hyung.” Yugyeom smiled sheepishly at Mark as the older boy got up from where he had been sitting on the edge of the now full bath tub. “If it’s too much, you can just say the safe words and get out, no one will judge you. It’s just your second day after all and Bambam…”

It was tempting, but Mark felt like this was his trial by fire. If he couldn't stand this, how could he ever learn to stand everything else that would be happening in the House sooner or later? It's not like Yugyeom and everyone could change their ways or protect Mark forever. He was a professional. It was none of his business who the Master had sex with. There was no reason to be embarrassed. He would get used to this and then he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable whenever it happened. Yes, that was it. He just needed to endure the embarrassment for now, and when he'd get used to the House, he wouldn't even blink an eye if he caught one of the servants with their Master.

Mark shook his head and gave Yugyeom a small smile, already feeling much more composed. “It's okay, I'm just not used to this, so I might need to take a moment every now and then. Thanks for looking out for me, Yugyeom.”

Yugyeom’s eyes crinkled as he threw Mark a brilliant smile, opening the door of the bathroom again for them to resume their duties now that the coast was clear. Right before they stepped out to the bedroom, Yugyeom halted and turned to face Mark, his bright smile twisting into a shit-eating grin. “Okay, so for the sake of getting used to this, Bambam was right. You _are_ cute when you blush.” And with that and a few chuckles the younger servant was out of the door.

And even if it took Mark a moment longer than it normally would have to follow Yugyeom, the younger boy didn’t mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #yolo
> 
> I got so nice and awesome comments on the previous chapter and I don't know what happened, but I was super inspired and I ended up writing 2,5k in


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Mark's second day at the Wang House!
> 
> A scene in Jackson's point of view is included in this chapter. First glance into what's going on in his head, I hope you enjoy it!

Mark would have thought having Bambam walk into the bathroom sporting clear signs of just having had his face fucked would be the most embarrassing moment of this morning. Mark was wrong, and he blamed himself for not thinking of what might await him when he followed Yugyeom into the master bedroom.

The most embarrassing moment of Mark's morning was being caught staring at the almost fully exposed body of his Master, by his Master.

He didn't mean to, of course he didn't mean to. He was just unprepared, he didn't expect to face his Master in an unclothed state, though he obviously should have had the sense to expect it. But he didn’t, so the first thing that caught his eyes when he stepped into the bedroom was the pale skin of Jackson Wang. The platinum blond Master was sitting on his bed, silken covers draped over his hips, upper body bare, eating his breakfast from a tray in his lap. In the milliseconds Mark’s eyes had before his brain caught up, they roamed over the muscular frame of Jackson Wang’s upper body, taking in the way his muscles moved as he cut on a pancake that was served as his breakfast. The curve of his Master’s buttock could be seen from where the blanket in his lap didn't reach around to cover it.

Mark's eyes rose and he found himself looking into the dark eyes of his Master, a knowing smile on his lips and an amused spark in his eyes.

Mark justified covering his face into his hands for the second time today, and it wasn't even eight in the morning. If the ground could open up and swallow him right there, that would be great. He could hear Yugyeom's muffled laughter.

Trying to save what was left of his professional pride, Mark breathed deeply and lowered his hands from his face. He knew he was still blushing, but at least his expression was composed as he took the few steps over to where Yugyeom was standing. He kept his eyes determinedly fixed above the line of Jackson Wang’s shoulders, only looking into his eyes when he had taken his position next to Yugyeom, and only because he had to. The corner of Master Wang’s mouth was twitching, but he was clearly making an effort to behave more like a professional than what Mark had managed to so far.

“I don’t need anything else for now, I’ll ring if I need something. You’re dismissed.”

They bowed and left. Mark was thankful Master Wang had not addressed his embarrassment, and Mark was left with the leftovers of his pride.

  
  
  


The moment the door to the master bedroom closed behind them, one of Yugyeom's hands came up to ruffle Mark's hair. “So cute!”

Mark glared at the younger boy and punched him on the arm.

“Ow! I'm not sorry!” Yugyeom laughed and ran off towards the kitchen in order to avoid any possible additional revenge from Mark, but the older boy shook his head, not bothering to chase the unrespectful whelp that he had come to like.

  
  
  


Mark had suffered through Yugyeom retelling the story of his embarrassment to Bambam, blocking the maknaes’ talking out while he was sorting the stack of dirty laundry into the correct piles according to which temperature each item should be washed in and separating darks and whites. White bed sheet, washed hot and with whites. Black shirt, washed cold with darks. Towels, same as bed linen.

Mark's focus returned to the conversation at their Master’s name.

“You should have seen Jackson’s face though! He was trying so hard to be all professional and cool like he wants to appear, he didn’t even say anything or tease Mark about it!” Yugyeom threw a few extra dramatic hand gestures to punctuate his apparent amazement. Mark didn’t really know what was so exceptional about Jackson Wang’s reaction, but now he was listening.

“Yeah, but you know, he wants to give a good impression. Mark’s new and Jackson doesn’t want to scare him off. It’s not that weird that he’d be self-conscious about it.” Something about what Bambam said didn’t sit right with Mark, so he butted into the conversation.

“He was self-conscious?”

Bambam and Yugyeom turned to face him from the other side of the laundry pile they were sorting, both clearly surprised he would take part in the conversation after ignoring them for at least half an hour. Bambam was the first to get over the surprise and answer.

“Umm, well, you know how the contract promises complete professionality for anyone wearing a white bow tie? It’s super important for Jackson to uphold that promise, so he’ll overthink everything he’s doing and thus make himself uncomfortable.”

Yugyeom was quick to continue, being familiar enough with the same-aged servant to know that if he wanted to get a word in between he would just have to talk over him. “It’s so natural for Jackson to flirt and initiate skinship, so he’s really holding himself back when he doesn’t, and it shows. At least when you know the signs like we do, I guess.”

“He was actually quite embarrassed to find out you were in the bathroom this morning,“ Bambam continued right over Yugyeom, both of them clearly used to talking over to each other. “I was sure he was going to quit on me right there and then, he was so mortified! It was so strange seeing him like that.”

“He really respects the boundaries we set, you know, and it’s obvious he cares about what you think of him. Call it you being new and innocent or whatever, but it’s true. He’s really nervous about what kind of an impression he’s making, so this morning must have terrified him.” Yugyeom paused for effect, holding his hand up so that Bambam wouldn’t take the opportunity to snatch the turn to talk. “Until he saw you checking him out afterwards that is. I think that’s a pretty good sign of not having scared you off yet, am I riiiight Mark-hyung?” The wink Yugyeom sent Mark got him embarrassed again, but he didn’t blush this time, thank whatever gods that made that possible. Mark chewed a bit on his bottom lip in thought, but answered quickly with a nod and a shrug, wanting to dismiss the subject.

The maknaes seemed satisfied with his answer, snickering by themselves and changing the subject to something or other. Mark wasn’t really listening after the first two sentences did not contain his or Jackson Wang’s names, instead contemplating this new information of their Master while sorting laundry on auto-pilot. Mark sunk deep into his thoughts, considering the unexpected thoughtfulness and respect his Master was expressing in his own way, and he did not notice the small smile that unknowingly slipped on his face. Yugyeom and Bambam did.

  
  
  


After a quick lunch in the early afternoon Yugyeom, Bambam and Mark were sorting and folding the now washed and dried laundry as JB walked into the utility room, alerting them all to his presence by knocking on the open door. He was dressed like the day before all in black except for his purple bow tie, only this time instead of a full suit, he was wearing black jeans and a black dress shirt that was tucked into the waistband of his jeans, showing off his designer belt. His sleeves were neatly rolled up to his elbows, revealing nicely muscular forearms. “Bambam, we came back, Jackson needs to change into more casual clothes and he wants your help, please go check up on him and make sure he doesn’t wear any of his hip-hop pants.”

Bambam answered an affirmative, brushing lint from his clothes as he immediately started making his way to help their Master. It was curious that Jackson Wang would request the help of his cook for the choice of clothes, but there was a lot about this House that Mark didn’t understand yet. He wasn’t even sure if cook was the right title for Bambam, but making food seemed to be the Thai servant’s main task.

Instead of excusing himself, JB turned to pin Mark with his gaze, and Mark answered by straightening his posture a little bit, hoping that his appearance was acceptable in the eyes of the body guard and left hand of their Master.

“Mark-hyung, the tailor, Mrs. Lee, will be here in half an hour. Please be on time at the hall to receive them. They will take your measurements and use your current work outfit as the base for the wardrobe they will prepare for you. Jinyoung will bring you a change of clothes into the hall.” JB wasn't exactly smiling, but his serious expression gave an air of trustworthiness that Mark immediately liked about the bodyguard. “Mrs. Lee can be a bit… Over the top. Please accommodate her extravagancy, she is an asset of the Wang family and has worked with us for years. She knows what she is doing and she is like family.”

Mark wasn't sure what exactly was meant by over the top in this case, but he didn't want to ask and JB was waiting for a confirmation, so he just replied with an affirmative. Satisfied with Mark's answer, JB gave a small bow and left them to their task.

  
  
  


Mark and Yugyeom resumed folding the different sorted piles of laundry in silence for a while. Yugyeom was humming some merry tune Mark didn’t recognized. He was glad Yugyeom didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with conversation like most people did. Mark didn’t like to small talk, but he had forced himself to learn in order to keep other servants company in previous households he had worked at. Yugyeom wasn’t as talkative as Bambam, but it was not like he was a quiet person like Mark, it just seemed like Yugyeom didn’t feel awkward even though Mark was silent, and Mark was grateful for that.

After this morning’s bathroom disaster and everything, Mark was starting to slowly feel comfortable around the youngest servant, so he allowed his curiosity to get the best of him and asked a question that had been bothering him for some time. The youngest didn’t seem like one to get offended even when talking about personal subjects, so Mark figured it might be alright.

“Yesterday you said that Bambam-ssi and Junior-ssi both sometimes wear the pink tie, and um, I’m curious, is it usual to change the color of the tie on a day-to-day basis?”

Yugyeom didn’t seem phased by the question, so Mark figured he hadn’t overstepped his bounds. “It’s quite normal to switch between two colors, usually so that the higher rank is not worn as often I guess. Bambam, Jinyoung and I change between two or three colors every now and then, but Jaebum and Youngjae always wear the same color, so it doesn’t always happen either. It really depends on the person’s preference.”

Mark mulled this over for a moment. They were folding towels right now, the fabric softener having made them feel soft against their fingertips, their smell a fresh one. Apple, maybe?

Yugyeom proved again his people-reading skills by interpreting what Mark wanted to know next. “I usually wear a green bow tie, but I like to every now and then wear the blue and/or turquoise ones. I've been known to wear purple as the main color too, but that's only when Bambam is wearing a pink bow tie... I always wear at least some blue bow tie if Bambam is wearing pink.”

“Why is that?” Mark was too curious and getting too bold, but Yugyeom seemed to have been awaiting the question, and answered with a laugh and a mischievous spark in his eyes.

“Let's say it leads to some interesting combinations.”

Mark sputtered at the implication, feeling his ears grow hot as he averted his gaze from Yugyeom’s laughing face and started to fold shirts with a newly found drive. The younger servant gave him maybe one full minute to fold shirts aggressively before he continued.

“I don’t know why you’re surprised we’d have threesomes with the setting being like this, it’s quite logical in my opinion, more is more.” Yugyeom shrugged like it was no big deal, or weird at all. “Though with us and Jackson it’s usually not even a real threesome most of the times. He likes to be very much in control sometimes, and Bambam is his favourite for that kind of sex, so a lot of the times when it's the three of us he'll be to the side just commanding us to do this or that and we'll do exactly as he says and he'll get himself off. It's pretty hot.”

Okay, Mark was blushing again, but he hoped it wasn’t visible from where his head was bowed as he meticulously straightened the collars of a white dress shirt and buttoned it up before folding it precisely as he should. He had no idea what was the correct way to react to what Yugyeom had just told him. It seemed so weird talking about something like this in broad daylight, between two guys who maybe were getting more comfortable with one another but were still just acquaintances. Mark felt a need to explain himself though, the obligation to give Yugyeom a glance into his mind now that the younger boy shared something so personal, even if the other clearly didn't consider it to be something that was peculiar to share to someone they hadn’t known for long.

“I don’t know, I guess I expected with the contract and all that it would be just the servants having sex with um, the Master, since, uh. Isn’t anything else kind of extra?” Mark cringed at his choice of words, not wanting to make it sound like he thought the servants of the House were just having sex for the money, but managing to implicate so.

Yugyeom just huffed, not answering the older immediately, so after a moment Mark looked up from his folding to gauge the expression of the taller brunette. Yugyeom didn’t look offended, thank goodness, he just seemed thoughtful and maybe a tad sad or disappointed?

“Mark-hyung, I want you to understand, at this stage none of us do this for the money. We all have plenty, the base pay is so high that we are well off for servants. We do these things because it’s fun, and kind of a game, and we enjoy it. No one does anything they don’t want to, and if you are considering trying a higher tier for the money, don’t.” Yugyeom took a slow breath and Mark didn’t dare to interrupt him, watching the younger boy’s suddenly serious expression. “That being said, if you feel okay with it, I recommend trying the yellow tier, if for no other reason, then because you’d see Jackson in his more natural state when he can relax around you. We call it friendship-tier because that’s all it really is, just him being friendly.”

Mark paused and timidly reached out one hand to place on Yugyeom’s shoulder for a moment, wanting to communicate his sincerity. “I’m sorry, Yugyeom, for being insensitive. I still don’t fully understand how the House fully works, but I did not mean to hurt your feelings.”

Yugyeom’s smile wasn’t as brilliant and bright this time as it usually was, but it was forgiving, and that made Mark glad.

“It’s okay, I understand, and I want to help you understand.” Yugyeom patted Mark once on his shoulder and they both lowered their hands to resume their work in silence for a while. They managed to carry a couple of stacks of towels into their correct closets before Yugyeom resumed their conversation.

“Anyway, to what you meant to ask, it really depends on what each person prefers that what is done and with whom. Jackson just enjoys that sex happens and he gets to enjoy it either by being a part of it or leading it or watching it or whatever, so what works for us works for him. I myself don't enjoy having sex with Jackson that much, but he gives awesome head and I’ll reciprocate that… But I definitely have the hots for Bambam, sex-wise, so I’m up for that any time. We have talked about it, and it works for all three of us, so it’s a win-win-win, no need to complicate it.”

Yugyeom’s smile had grown into a fuller and brighter one again, the edges of his mouth betraying his ulterior motive to tease Mark with the intimate information he was disclosing. Mark allowed it, huffing as he turned his gaze from Yugyeom back to the pile of bed linen they were supposed to sort away next, glad he hadn't offended the younger servant.

  
  
  


After thirty minutes had passed, Mark was standing attentively by the main door after leaving Yugyeom to put away the rest of the laundry. Mrs. Lee was a sweet but stern-looking short old lady, who immediately after walking in through the doors and verifying that Mark was the one she was supposed to be working with today, prompted the servant to strip to his underwear, right there and then in the middle of the main hall. Mark tried to resist, tried to get them to go into a more private room, but Mrs. Lee insisted, claiming that the light in the main hall was best with its big, high windows and insisting that it wasn’t like anyone outside the House could waltz through the outer gates anyway without being admitted, so it shouldn’t matter where they were. Mark was forced to relent, cursing his naiveness of assuming anything in the House would go over smoothly. Stripping in the main hall was not even in his top three most embarrassing moments today.

That was of course until his Master came walking down the staircase, lightly bantering with Bambam. By the time the two of them had reached the bottom of the stairs Master Wang seemed to take notice of the seamstress and Mark standing by the door, Mark with his hands in the air, only dressed in his underwear with Mrs. Lee using a measurement tape to take measures all around Mark’s upper body. The way Jackson Wang froze in the middle of his sentence and his steps as he noticed Mark got the older boy to turn his face the other way to hide his shame. It wasn’t proper at all for him as a servant to be indecent like this, but because of the nature of the House it wouldn’t be an unusual sight, he guessed. Jackson Wang would not be offended and Mark would not get in trouble for this, but he still felt uneasy. Nothing could have prepared him for servitude in this House, it was like none of the guidelines for behaviour applied. Mark fidgeted a little, but immediately stopped when Mrs. Lee reprimanded him for it.

Mark was really starting to regret applying to work at the Wang House. He felt so out of his depth here.

  
  
  


Jackson was arguing with Bambam about how the younger boy always pushed him to wear some color even though he felt most comfortable in blacks and dark greys. This time the youngster had made him wear this fitted dark red shirt that the Thai boy claimed to compliment his skin tone and “red is the color of power, you know?” Bam was so certain it'd be good for his image, and Jackson had to give in eventually after he had already rejected several articles of clothing that had had a brighter color.

Jackson noticed some movement in the corner of his eye, so he turned his gaze from Bambam to take a look at what was going on in the main hall. That was a mistake.

Mark Tuan was standing by the door with Jihye-noona, naked except for a pair of red boxer shorts, and he was absolutely gorgeous. Jackson had known that Mark had a beautiful face and a lithe body that gave a lot of promises, but he had only been able to imagine what lay beneath his clothes until now. Mark was more muscular than what Jackson had thought, he had expected the older boy to just be skinny, with only the barest hints of muscles visible from some angles. But Mark was toned, the muscles of his arms and shoulders defined and the shape of his abs clearly visible beneath his porcelain skin. He was perfect. Jackson wanted to devour him.

But he didn’t have the right. Not yet at least.

Jackson hadn't noticed when he had stopped walking, but he came back to himself as he swallowed, noting that Mark had turned to face the other direction. Bambam had halted beside him, having noticed that Jackson had stopped walking, and staying by his Master’s side like was expected of him. Jackson forced his head to slowly turn to face Bambam, but his eyes were refusing to let go of Mark until the very last second. When he finally managed to tear his eyes off of Mark’s slightly fidgeting frame, Bambam was giving him the dirtiest chesire cat smile Jackson had seen on his face for a long while. That expression never ended up meaning anything good for Jackson or his ego if it was directed at him, and Jackson dreaded whatever Bambam had going through his mind right now.

With that look and a few claps on Jackson’s upper back Bambam ditched his post as a servant and bounced over to where Mark and Jihye-noona were standing, making a comment about how toned and good-looking Mark was. Like the little betrayer he was, Bambam was doing the kinds of things Jackson would have liked to do now, whistling and walking around Mark to take in the view from every angle, poking into the older boy’s back to make him flinch and get another warning from Jihye-noona. All of that was out of question for Jackson, no matter how he felt his blood rush watching the muscles of Mark’s back move as the older boy shifted according to Jihye-noona’s instructions.

Jackson would be patient and hope that Mark would be interested in trying some other bow ties later on. He could wait, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t torture now to resist the urge to jog over and run his fingers over Mark’s shoulder bones or taste the skin by the nape of his neck and instead be forced to calmly walk over to the doors and not pay undue attention to Mark while Bambam was allowed to jokingly trace the line of Mark’s abs and playfully comment on his appearance.

Jaebum materialized out of nowhere, handing Jackson his favourite black leather jacket, and Jackson threw it on with as much grace as he could muster, pretending not to notice the eyebrow Jaebum threw at him. Jackson knew Jaebum was judging him right now, because their new servant was down to his underwear in the main hall on his second day in the House. But it wasn’t Jackson’s fault! He would have to have a talk with Jihye-noona about stripping white-tie servants in the middle of the main hall.

Jackson had the excuse to look at Mark again when he turned to say bye to everyone and was surprised to find Mark looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Now that the older boy was studying his face, there was no possibility for Jackson to run his eyes over Mark’s body without behaving in an unprofessional way in the eyes of his newest servant. Jackson quickly averted his eyes from Mark to avoid the temptation, shouting a farewell as he walked through the doors.

When they got to the car, Jaebum accused him of storming out of the House. Jackson pretended he didn’t know what Jaebum was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I don't feel very confident about this chapter, or maybe I'm just tired :( I really wanted to write a part from Jackson's view, describing Mark in his eyes, but I don't feel like I've captured his character in that scene at all, or something. Gah I don't know, I hope it's just my self-critical feeling and you guys still enjoyed it :)
> 
> I really did like Yugyeom's and Mark's 1-on-1 conversation, though I feel kind of bad having Mark constantly in this awkward and embarrassed state...... But I can't make him get used to the House too quickly, because it's such a drastic change. My plans for the next chapter include much less embarrassment though, thank goodness. Youngjae to the rescue!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday of the first week of Mark in the House: introducing Youngjae!

Junior had asked Mark to check in at eight, so he had had some extra time that morning to sleep a bit later, jog around in the neighbourhood to burn some nervous energy and take a long hot shower afterwards to try and bring some peace into the chaos in his mind. It helped to clear his mind a bit, giving him a sense of calm that even though things were confusing right now, he would be alright.

Mark felt a bit conflicted and definitely overwhelmed by his stay at the House so far. One minute everything was seemingly normal, he would be doing the kinds of tasks a servant would be expected to do in any better household in Seoul, and the next second something completely improper for any other household would happen, and no one else in the House than Mark seemed to think there was anything weird about it. Even their Master had only seemed startled for a moment when he had spotted Mark almost naked in the main hall yesterday, and after the first surprise he hadn’t even looked at Mark twice. From what Bambam and Yugyeom had said earlier Mark figured this was Jackson Wang respecting the contract, but he hadn’t seemed affected at all. Bambam was the only one to really react to him stripping in the main hall, and that only seemed to be for the chance to tease, not really because being (almost) naked in the main hall would be anything out of the originally.

Mark had just expected more of a reaction, he guessed. He certainly hadn’t been able to keep his eyes from running over Jackson Wang’s almost naked body despite trying to cling to propriety.

**  
**  
  


Mark was tasked with helping out Youngjae in the gardens for the day. The young servant was in need of a helping hand in the gardens as the chores had piled up over the days he was away visiting his parents.

Mark found out several things about Youngjae in the first hour they were working in the gardens:

  1. He was from the countryside, and would occasionally use slang words Mark didn’t understand, but tried to interpret to the best of his ability to not seem rude.

  2. He was the most happy person Mark had ever met in his life. The younger boy seemed to have basically two modes: slightly calmer sunny face with a small smile and half crescent eyes wide open to observe everything with curiosity, or a full-blown happy face, laughing or smiling with his mouth wide open and eyes smiling. (Of course there was variation, moments where the other boy was disgusted to find a snail in his rose bed and he would momentarily have an ugly expression on his face, but the baseline was one of those happy sunny faces)

  3. He was a bubbly, goofy person, trying to make Mark smile and laugh, and managing to do so many times despite Mark not being in the most opportune mood for jokes, because he felt like he still was in a state of shock because of the Wang household.

  4. He loved to sing. Youngjae didn’t seem to mind that Mark wasn’t very talkative, but if there was more than a minute of silence, Youngjae would be humming or singing a song while he worked. Mark was not exactly an expert on the subject, but he thought Youngjae sang really well, his voice clear, loud and bright.

  5. Youngjae wore a yellow bow tie.




That last thing was very curious in Mark’s eyes. Yugyeom had said the day before that Youngjae only ever wore one bow tie color, and if that was true, he only ever wore the yellow one, the “friendship bow tie” as Yugyeom had called it yesterday. It seemed like Mark wasn't the only servant in this household who hadn't slept with their Master.

Mark wanted to ask about that, but he really didn't how to form the question, and besides wouldn't it be kind of rude to ask such a question so soon after getting to know the other boy? According to what Mark had learned of the House so far there really was no question that was too personal to get offended about, but this young servant was already differing from what Mark had found out so far, so there was really no way to know if Youngjae would find such a question rude.

After another hour of weeding the rose bushes and listening to Youngjae explain his dream about becoming a singer some day and how he had made a deal with their Master so that he could take vocal lessons a few evenings a week, Mark gave up on trying to control his curiosity. He needed to know. Instead of just asking directly, he opted to approach indirectly so he could spot if the younger boy got uncomfortable about it.

“So, you always wear a yellow bow tie, huh.”

The thing was, Mark was not good at subtlety, he was more of a person to just ask what he wanted to know, so his methods of approaching a subject indirectly definitely needed some work. At least he had phrased it so that he wasn’t demanding an explanation, so Youngjae could just agree with him and drop the subject.

Youngjae looked up from what he was doing, a shy, nervous smile on his face, and Mark was sure he had stepped over a line.

“Um, yeah, I do.”

When Youngjae didn't continue, Mark nodded in understanding and turned back to his work, not wanting to pry further, but Youngjae seemed to take his silence as a sign to continue.

“I guess it would seem weird because everyone else is wearing at least a green bow tie, right?” Youngjae chuckled nervously, but he didn't give off any signs of wanting to drop the subject, so after a moment Mark carefully prodded on.

“It's different, but I don't think it's weird. What is it like?”

“Being the only one wearing a yellow bow tie?”

“No, uh, I meant wearing the yellow bow tie instead of, you know, the white one?” Mark clarified quickly, and Youngjae's smile relaxed into a more carefree one.

“Oh. I see, I see. Um, I'm not sure what you've been told already, but as you can guess, Jackson-hyung treats his servants as his friends - we _are_ his friends - but he feels like he has to provide the option for any new person to get just professional behaviour if they don't want to be on a friendly level… Which I totally don't get by the way - isn't it quite clear already when reading the contract that this is not your regular by-the-book household?” The question wasn't directed at him, so Mark didn't answer, letting Youngjae continue. “Why does he have to provide an option for complete professionality anyway? He can treat his servants more friendlily if he likes, he certainly pays enough for it. My guess is that he wants to prove a point about him being able to control his behaviour with perhaps a side of wanting to find out who his true friends are instead of forcing them to accept his friendly behaviour?”

Youngjae made a vague gesture with his hand before fondling the leaves of a rose growing in the rose bush they were working on. Mark hummed, weighing Youngjae's words in his mind. The younger boy was obviously smart and paid a lot of attention to the people around him. What he said explained a lot and it seemed like an accurate assessment of Jackson Wang’s character, so Mark added “good judge of character” to his list of things he knew about Youngjae.

“But to answer your question,” Youngjae continued, “you get to see Jackson-hyung in a completely new light. You'll notice he's kind and funny, and you'll get to have meaningful conversation with him. The contract says flirting and friendly touches if I remember correctly, but he won't make you uncomfortable if you're not into it, he'll only do those things in a friendly way, not in a flirty one. That's what it's like with me, anyway. He'll say nice things when he means them, but not in a suggestive way, et cetera.”

Youngjae smiled and shrugged, and Mark was not sure if the younger boy was aware he was saying exactly what Mark needed to hear, extinguishing a lot of his worries and fears with a bright smile and reassuring words. Mark suspected Youngjae knew exactly what he was doing, but his innocent smile betrayed nothing. What Youngjae had revealed about his and their Master’s relationship brought another question to Mark’s mind though, and he braved the waters of their conversation by pushing the limit with one more personal question.

“If I may be so bold as to ask,” Mark begun formally, “have you not been prodded if not by the Master then by the other servants to experiment with the higher tier bow ties?”

Youngjae hummed in agreement, expression thoughtful. “Hmm, I guess Yugyeom and Bambam have recommended trying the green kissing bow tie, but they backed off when I showed no interest. I think Jackson-hyung scolded them for pressuring me. After I had been here for half a year Jackson-hyung came to ask in the most polite way possible why I hadn’t expressed any interest in trying any higher levels. I think he was worried he had done something wrong, but when I explained to him that uh, I was interested in someone, and um, because of that didn’t want to go any further, he relaxed and was very understanding.”

Mark raised an eyebrow at the revelation, but did not press further as this was clearly a subject Youngjae didn’t want to get into, so he thanked Youngjae for his answer and apologized for being so nosy. Youngjae dismissed his apology, but did not seem to want to continue their conversation any further than this either, instead guiding them to the next bush they would be working on and quickly going back to being focused in his work, humming a slow tune.

Mark filed the information of Youngjae having an interest in someone away in the list of things he knew about Youngjae, going back to digging weeds out of the rose bed, considering Youngjae’s account of Jackson Wang’s considerateness with what he knew of the man from his own little experience and Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s accounts.

He didn’t seem so bad. He didn’t seem bad at all. He was certainly not what Mark had expected when he had applied to work in the Wang household - he had expected a spoiled kid who had always gotten what they wanted and thought they were better than others. Instead Jackson Wang seemed to be a person who put other’s wishes and needs before his own, and Mark wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It made him feel more conflicted. But Mark really did respect this aspect of Jackson Wang, as weird as it seemed against the expectations that he had had of the Wang heir before.

**  
**  
  


They had dinner in the main dining room for the first time ever together with all of the servants and the Master. Bambam and Yugyeom had prepared a special meal for them for the occasion, presenting each dish with a lot of pride. Many of them had names Mark didn’t understand, but all of them were delicious and he made sure to express his satisfaction to the chefs with a small smile and a quiet compliment. The maknaes were feigning bashfulness, but after Junior swatted at Bambam who was sitting beside him, the maknaes erupted in laughter, clearly proud and happy to have managed to present such a delicious dinner.

Despite Mark’s apprehension towards servants dining with their Master, it seemed all so… Natural to them. The conversation flowed smoothly and the mood was good. Mark was sitting between JB and Youngjae, as the other servants seemed to have a fondness for making him sit in the middle, so he wouldn’t feel left out even though he was new. JB was watching over everyone with fondness, prompting Youngjae to eat more and telling their Master to slow down or he would choke on his food. Bambam and Yugyeom were bickering and teasing anyone they could like usual and Junior was doing his best trying to control the two of them. Master Wang had asked Youngjae to tell how his holiday went, and the young servant was explaining about the bus trip back home, how it had been weird when someone had recognized him at the bus station, how the dogs had missed him and how he really wished he could have taken them with him. The Master was asking casual questions about Youngjae’s parents and their health, and it seemed like he honestly was familiar with them, which was one more curious thing to fit into the picture of Jackson Wang.

The casual conversation was broken by the sound of a cell phone ringing, and the other servants turned to watch as Jackson Wang took the phone out of his pocket and excused himself from the table to not disturb the other’s with his phone call (this was another odd but fitting thing about Jackson Wang - he was their Master, he didn’t have to leave the table to talk on a phone as would have been expected among equals).

Maybe that was the thing. Jackson Wang treated his servants as his equals, and it unsettled Mark because it was against everything that had been ingrained to him from since he was young: some people had a lot higher status in the world than you did, and you were expected to treat them with accordingly. Jackson Wang didn’t seem very concerned about keeping up the hierarchy that was taken for granted everywhere in the country. Was this something that was normal in Hong Kong? Maybe he had grown up with a different kind of servant-master interaction and that was why he treated his servants in an unusual way for South Korea. Or maybe not, maybe he had just come up with this. Mark didn’t know, but he was trying to understand the reasons to this treatment that he couldn’t justify with anything he had learned before.

Mark barely resisted the urge to stand up as their Master entered the room again, having had Jackson Wang telling him during the first dinner they had shared that he didn’t expect his servants to get up from the table if he did. Mark did however turn to face his Master and froze where he was sitting as he noticed an expression he had never seen before upon Jackson Wang’s face.

His head was tilted down in a submissive way, bringing out his eyes that were big in the first place, but were now opened wide for extra effect, finished by a jut of his lips that could only be described as a pout. It would have been adorable if it didn't make Mark feel so uncomfortable.

“Jinyounggieee~” Oh gods, an endearment, and his voice was so melodical the word was like a song. Junior sighed loudly and began to rub the bridge of his nose.

“What.” The Keeper of the House sounded distrustful. Mark was used to Junior always addressing their Master in a proper manner, but apparently this situation now was an exception. Curious. Weird.

“What's my schedule for tomorrow night?” Jackson Wang had walked up to where Junior was sitting, and out of all things he was now kneeling next to Junior’s chair, elbows on Junior’s thigh and head resting in his hands. Junior and JB were now both looking at their Master with similar expressions, ones that parents made when their children were asking for candy the hundredth time.

“After work, you have a dinner meeting with Jinyoung Park Enterprises, as you very well know.” Junior’s voice sounded exasperated, and before he could continue, their Master cut him off, “Yes I knowwwww but can you please move it to another day? Pleaaase? Amber’s throwing a party and it's been forever! She invited everyone! It'd be fun! Pleeeaase?”

Bambam and Yugyeom joined their Master’s begging the second they found out what it was about, Bambam draping himself half over Junior’s lap and Yugyeom making cute faces at JB and Junior.

Mark felt like he would never be able to take his Master seriously anymore after watching him bat his eyelashes at the Keeper of his House.

Junior exchanged glances with JB over the table. JB shrugged, indicating that Jackson Wang would get his way… Which shouldn't be that surprising, considering that he was their Master and he could do whatever he wanted, and his servants shouldn't have a say in that. This House was so backwards.

Junior gave Jackson a condescending look before sighing and answering. “Fine… I’ll make some excuse.”

Jackson whooped and stood up and was immediately joined by Bambam and Yugyeom and the three of them were jumping around the room, cheering and shouting and jumping on one another. JB buried his face into his hands, muttering something about kindergarten and Junior looked pained, like he had a headache.

Mark was… Shocked to say the least of the scene that had just unfolded before him.

“Guys, you’re freaking Mark-hyung out. Tone it down a little bit.” Youngjae had familiarly rested one hand on Mark’s shoulders and the older boy flinched, moving his gaze from the jumping trio back to his dish, bashful at suddenly having everyone’s eyes on him.

“Ahhh yeah, sorry Mark.” Mark raised his gaze to tell his Master that he need not apologize, but the words got stuck in his throat at the sight of the boyish smile on Jackson’s face. Stunned, instead of saying something like by the etiquette he should have, Mark just nodded in acknowledgement.

Mark told himself it was because his food wasn’t sitting well with him that his heart thumped a few painful times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark's first brush with what Jackson is actually like! Welcome to Denial Town, Population: Mark.
> 
> If you've paid attention to stuff I've recommended to pay attention to, you'll notice something in this chapter :) hehehe.
> 
> I was so nervous about writing Youngjae, but I'm actually very happy with how he turned out! Do you like it? Does it feel like Youngjae? I feel like in a lot of stories Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae have kind of mushed personalities that they all seem the same, but I don't think like they are like that at all and I've tried to depict them so here. If you find I should stress any specific parts of their personalities, please let me know! I don't feel so familiar with them as I am with the hyung-line, but I'm getting to know them more and more and am doing my best to give them justice in my writing.
> 
> I might have to split Amber's party into two chapters because I have a lot planned so it will be loooong.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see~


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday and Amber's Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for being patient while waiting for this chapter, I had close to no time to write last week so I squeezed 1-2k a day for the last few days :D
> 
> This chapter is twice as long as usual and there's a lot going on. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it as well~

Thursday had so far progressed in a way that Mark would already call “normally”; he had reported to Junior in the morning, got tasked to clean the floors around the House, noted that Bambam and Yugyeom were wearing pink and blue today and resolved to stay away from the master bedroom until the Master had left for work, and started doing his job. When his Master came down to the main hall to leave for his schedule for the day, Mark bowed and wished him a good day in accord to the etiquette, and did his best to not look for signs of having just had sex in the appearances of the two youngest servants trailing behind their Master. There was nothing, unless you counted the smug grins both of them were wearing, but they could mean anything really.

The three of them had managed to clean all the floors in the House by the afternoon when their Master returned, and they were dismissed to prepare for the event that evening. Mark had considered asking the Master or Junior if he could be excused from going to the party, but he hadn’t in the end.

He couldn’t exactly say why he didn’t refuse to go to the party. He really didn’t feel like going to a party where there would be fake appearances and small talk with the rich and famous. There would be no commoners there, except maybe for the staff that would be serving at the event, but they were there for work, not for pleasure. Jackson Wang was the only one who brought his servants to events like these, and seeing as he was a new servant in the household… That was probably one reason why Mark didn’t ask to be excused. As per how it had been going up till now, the Wang household would present its newest servant to the public, and then he’d be somewhat famous like all the other servants were, just for being a servant for Jackson Wang. This was not a public event, so there would be no press and it’d be a trial by fire for Mark, a test if he could handle being the object of scrutiny and curiosity. Mark would have to learn to at least fake it in the company of the rich and famous, to look like he belonged there, if he wanted to fit into Wang’s squad. Being polite and indifferent would probably get him far. It was probably good Mark had never taken interest in celebrities and their affairs, it would be awkward if he’d get starstruck from seeing his idol or something. He just knew the very basics you couldn’t avoid if you sometimes watched tv and had two sisters who loved to gossip.

Another reason was that the House was starting to get to him. He didn’t really know the people he served with, but he was starting to feel a companionship with the other members of the servant staff and perhaps even with their Master unlike what he had experienced before in his work as a servant. In any other household servantitude was strictly considered to be work and interactions were preferred to be kept professional. Mark had been good at that. He had known his place, been polite and kept to himself, not prying into other people’s business. He had had his family and friends to go home to unless he was in turn to stay for the night, so he hadn’t been concerned about forming friendships with the other members of staff as it was not encouraged beyond what a good working relationship required.

So maybe he wanted to go to the party even though he knew it was not a situation he thrived in because he was interested in spending time with the other members of the House, curious about what it would be like in their company but in a different kind of setting.

**  
**  
  


The thing was, when it came to clothes, outside of work Mark liked to dress very casually. He had brought the better part of his wardrobe with him into the House, trying to prepare for different kinds of situations, but when tasked with “dress casually but stylishly for an event with the young elite of Seoul, black and grey colors only”... Mark didn’t even know what that entailed. His clothing was all department store bought, and although he could think of a few outfits he maybe would be able to wear to the party, he didn’t know what was appropriate - was a hoodie too casual? Would a simple black t-shirt paired with grey jeans and a necklace do? Or should he wear a dress shirt?

He really had no idea, no point of reference from his previous work as a servant.

A crazy thought struck him.

He could ask Bambam for advice.

...It was a silly thought.

But the Master had asked for Bambam’s help in these kinds of matters before, and the younger servant seemed to be well versed in fashion.

And at least he’d know what they would be expected to wear to this kind of event. It sounded like they were familiar of with this Amber’s parties.

Mark should probably google who that was. The name sounded familiar, but Mark really didn’t know his celebrities.

But he was outside of Bambam’s room right now, pacing back and forth, thinking about ways to present his issue or whether he should present it at all. He should. There was no shame in not knowing how exactly to dress for this kind of a party and asking advice from someone who knew more about it.

Not allowing himself to hesitate any longer, Mark knocked on the door, biting his lips while wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

“Whoisiiiit?” Bambam called as he opened the door wide, so the question was kind of redundant, especially since he answered it himself right after. “Oh, Mark-hyung! Come in!”

Mark entered the room, noting that it was much like his in terms of size, only filled with more closets. A thankfully fully clothed Yugyeom smiled at him from the bed, pausing for a moment from the browsing he was doing on his phone.

Bambam, in an unexpected show of patience or sensitivity, did not immediately pester Mark about what he wanted, instead going back to rummaging through his clothes while keeping a not-so-discreet eye on Mark.

“Um, about the event tonight…” Mark began, effectively getting the full attention of the two of them now that they didn't feel the need to pretend they weren't bursting from curiousness about what Mark came here for. “I know we were told the dress code, but um, I'm really lot familiar with these kinds of events so, uh, I'd need some advice on what would be appropriate to wear?”

From the moment Mark said “dress code”, Bambam's eyes lit up and his smile kept widening with every word the older boy said. It was kind of scary, and Mark lifted one hand to scratch at his cheek in a nervous gesture, barely resisting the urge to bite his lip again.

“You said the magic words…” Yugyeom seemed amused, watching Bambam walk over to Mark and grab him by the hands. Mark was definitely alarmed now.

“Oooh yes, of course, I can help, no problem at all! Do you want me to help you choose your outfit?” Bambam shook Mark's hands excitedly and the older boy blinked, startled and a bit wary, but knowing that this was what the thai boy was like; enthusiastic.

“Um, sure, that would help, if it's not an inconvenience.”

“Not at all! There are just a few terms we have to agree on if we’re gonna do this.” Well, didn’t that sound daunting. “I need some artistic freedom, so you can't refuse everything I choose for you. I will choose the clothes so that they are appropriate for the occasion, but you can give me three guidelines that I have to follow, and after setting those you may only refuse three articles of clothing I pick out, if they are following the rules we agreed on.”

Yugyeom butted into the conversation. “Because you don't know what he's like, here's an example of guidelines I usually use: no showing skin from chest to thighs, no women's clothing and no clothes that look like they're from a sex shop. I highly recommend these as Amber’s party isn't very formal so you could get away with wearing pretty much anything. Just saying.”

Mark gave both of the boys a flabbergasted look, astounded that he would have to explicitly say he wouldn't want to wear a dress or a skirt to the party to not be put into one. Where would they get women's clothes at a short notice like this anyway? There weren't any women in the House. He probably didn't want to know, and it was best not to take any risks by tempting Bambam to dress him in women's clothing.

Mark agreed to go with Yugyeom's guidelines after receiving a slightly encouraging thumbs up from the youngest servant. Immediately after having been given the green light, Bambam bounced over to his closet, rummaging through his hangers and humming slightly off-tune. “I have the perfect thing in mind for you~ You’re small like me so you can totally fit into my tops. And don't worry, I'll go easy on you~”

He wasn't reassuring at all, but at this point Mark had given up. He was just going to believe in Yugyeom if not Bambam, and if at the end of his session he'd have something half decent and somewhat stylish to wear, it would do.

The first thing Bambam pulled was a black, sleeveless turtleneck top that was made of some probably expensive, soft and thin material. It didn't seem all that bad, it wasn't sheer or lewd or in any way inappropriate, so Mark accepted it as Bambam handed it over, just making sure that he could still refuse a piece of clothing after he had tried it on.

“I'm sure you'll love it, it feels amazing against the skin and it's not see-through or anything, so really, there's no reason for you to refuse it. Now. Let's do pants - it's best if they're your own if you just have any decent ones - so let's go see, hmmm?” Bambam was eager to get going, so Mark led him to his room, only throwing one worried glance at Yugyeom who stayed behind in Bambam's room.

The young cook-turned-stylist boy didn't hesitate or ask for permission and instead just strolled up to Mark's closet, quickly locating where he kept his pants and pulling a couple ones, eventually picking out Mark's favourite pair of dark grey ripped jeans he really hadn't thought were appropriate for the occasion.

“Ooh, these look nice, we'll do these. Do you have a belt with a silver buckle?”

Mark nodded and gestured to one of the drawers, and Bambam chose a simple black leather belt with a silver cross as its belt buckle, deftly pulling the belt through the loops of the jeans. He eyed the jeans a moment with the belt, before nodding to himself and handing them to Mark. “Yup, great. Now put these on, and we'll get to the accessories and other things.”

He got a disappointed whine from Bambam when he insisted changing in the bathroom instead of in front of the younger boy.

**  
**  
  


Eventually Mark's outfit consisted of said turtleneck and ripped jeans, paired with a long chain necklace and a slim, shimmery grey suit jacket that Bambam gave him to wear for the journey and arrival to the party, but which Mark had to promise to take off once they had settled at the venue. The young stylist insisted on this, because apparently the point of Mark’s outfit was the turtleneck that left everything to the imagination in his chest/neck area but showed off his arms and shoulders. Mark was fine with this condition; if it was okay to go to the party in ripped jeans like Bambam said, Mark would be fine showing his arms. And anyway, looking at what Bambam was wearing (tight leather pants and a loose black shirt that was sheer at his shoulders and tucked in at the waist of his pants to show off his small frame), Mark didn’t feel like his appearance was too informal or bold. He even allowed the Thai boy to apply more eyeliner and eyeshadow on Mark’s eyes than he had ever worn before, even though he then complained it was too much and it took fifteen minutes of convincing from the two youngest servants for him to not go wash it off immediately. The maknaes were wearing a lot of makeup too, and it didn’t look too out of place. Just a bit weird, though Mark couldn’t exactly say why.

Maybe it was because now they looked like those persons he had seen in photographs on the internet as he had studied the House and its servants. But in these few days Mark had kind of gotten used to the plainer faces they wore around the House, some concealer and a bit of eyeliner at most. It was kind of intimidating seeing them in front of him in their celebrity appearances. Mark felt like he’d be a bit out of place amongst them when they were like this, except he really wouldn’t be with the way he looked right now - he’d fit right in.

**  
**  
  


Mark was sitting on Bambam's bed next to Yugyeom, playing games on his smartphone as the smaller boy bounced back into the room after being away styling their Master for the event. “I got the accessories!!”

A bit perplexed as Bambam had told Mark he was done styling him and Yugyeom had been wearing his style for the evening already when Mark had first entered the room, Mark looked up from his game to see Bambam handing him and Yugyeom a pair of black rings. Yugyeom picked his up like this was completely expected, slipping the ring into a finger it fit into without another look. Mark took the other ring hesitantly, looking at Bambam with confusion. Thankfully it dawned to the younger servant immediately that the context for these rings wasn't exactly clear to the newest servant in the House. “Oh! Right! You see, outside the House we wear something that is kind of proof we are under the protection of the Wang Family or something, look.” Bambam showed an identical black ring on his own middle finger, and Mark noticed now that the word WANG was engraved onto the ring in silver letters. “It's kind of a safety, if anyone ever bothers you or doesn't believe you or something, you can show them the accessory and they'll know. It explains your presence. We wear these rings usually, but there's other kinds of jewelry too, depending on the occasion. Don't lose it, they are soooo expensive.”

Mark looked at the ring in his hand, turning it so that he could see the text on it. He didn't really want to know how much it cost, nor did he want to wear something so expensive, but it seemed like that was a requirement. He tried the ring on a couple of fingers before slipping it onto his ring finger. It felt like a brand on him - he was now labeled to belong under the Wang Family. There shouldn’t be anything weird about it though, Mark had known when he took this job that because of it his name would forever be associated with Jackson Wang’s. Wearing something to show to what name he now belonged to outside the House shouldn't be an issue. He wasn't yet known everywhere as the newest servant in the household, but that would happen soon, the latest when he'd first attend a public gala in the Wang Heir’s entourage.

At least he needn't tattoo Jackson Wang’s name on his body or something. An accessory could always be taken off. It wasn't that bad.

“Oh and Jinyoung-hyung told me to tell you that because this is an event with people from outside the House, appearances have to be kept so ‘the Wang Heir keeps the right to yellow-tie level interactions and you will be paid accordingly’.” Bambam was imitating Junior’s tone and formal way of talking to indicate which words he was told to speak, before continuing in his own, cheerful and chatty tone, explaining more than was maybe necessary as Mark could interpret things himself. “So basically he can be a bit friendlier to you ‘cause it's a party and it'd be weird to treat you just as a servant there. I'm sure you won't die.”

Mark acknowledged the message he was given with a simple nod. It was understandable, considering the situation. Besides, Mark was thinking of trying the yellow tie soon anyway, so getting a glimpse into how his Master would treat him as a friend… It would be enlightening. The thought was still a bit weird, but Mark was seriously considering it now, so he wanted to get used to it.

And anyway, although Junior gave the Master a clause to act more friendly around Mark for tonight, the Master would probably still keep a distance and not act too friendly, as he had proven to not want to push Mark or anyone into anything. Mark really appreciated it, as he would have definitely felt harassed if this friendship thing had been forced on him from the start. He would have dealt with it, adjusted to it, but from what he understood, Jackson Wang did the bow tie tiers like this in order to allow his relationship with his servants to progress on their terms, hoping that if he gave his servants the time and space they required, the friendships formed would be genuine.

It seemed to work.

**  
**  
  


They had gathered in the main hall at exactly nine in the evening, Mark glancing over everyone's outfits to make sure he fit into the group, noting JB’s expensive brand leather jacket and Junior’s dark grey suit. Mark wasn't out of place, the coordinated colors and stylish looks made the lot of them look like they had had one person coordinate all of their styles, which wasn't true as Bambam had only chosen Mark's, the Master’s and his own outfits.

The Master had apparently not received the tip about forbidding Bambam to show skin between his chest and thighs, or he didn't care, because although it looked like on the first glance that he was wearing a worn black top, he was really wearing a mesh tank top that left little to imagination. Thankfully he was at least wearing a black suit jacket that covered his arms and his back so the mesh was more of a sexy detail than an obscene choice. Bambam knew what he was doing, although Mark was not ready to admit that out loud yet. He was also very proud of himself for not staring at his Master’s body for too long this time.

Once all of them were gathered in the main hall, JB led them out of the doors to the car. Which was a huge black limousine. Which Mark should have known to expect, but he hadn’t, so he grabbed Yugyeom’s arm in shock, unable to help his awed expression. At least he kept walking, so maybe no one else than the youngest noticed, and Yugyeom was thankfully discreet enough to only give Mark a glance and subtly pat the hand that was clutching his leather jacket. Mark quickly detached his hand from the younger boy’s person and schooled his expression back to polite curiousness and indifference. Master Wang was filthy rich. A limousine was not a big deal to Jackson Wang, and Mark would not allow himself to react like the commoner he was to getting to ride one for the first time in his life.

The trip to the venue was fairly uneventful. Jackson Wang sat at in the back, chatting cheerfully with Bambam and Youngjae about the party and the people they were going to see for the first time in forever. Mark had managed to seat himself next to Yugyeom at the edge of a seat and he was content just sitting there, slightly leaning onto the arm of the youngest servant, feeling more at ease at the closeness. He was glad Yugyeom seemed to take his need for silence but slight contact in a stride, not bringing it out or asking him about how he was feeling, but instead allowing the eldest to seek comfort from his company the way he needed it. Mark felt better for it, but he did not feel like participating in the conversation. He was feeling nervous due to the upcoming event and all those new people that’d be there, evaluating him as the newest member of the Wang household. It was a necessity and this was a part of the job, but Mark felt it justifiable that he felt some uneasiness about it.

**  
**  
  


Amber Liu’s apartment was a penthouse in Gangnam with a view over the city. Mark found this out on the way there, and he was excited to see the view although the sun had set already. He hadn’t had the chance to see Seoul from up high that many times, so he was looking forward to it. Unfortunately because Amber’s apartment was in a skyscraper instead of a mansion, there was no yard or private driveway to drive the limousine into, so instead they had to be left by the front doors on the street. That meant that by the time they arrived at the venue fashionably late, a group of paparazzis and idol fans were camping by the doors, eager to see who would be arriving in such a posh limousine.

Jackson let out a string of curses as he noticed the flashes of cameras directed towards the blackened limousine windows, immediately turning towards Mark with an apologetic expression on his face. “I’m sorry Mark, I should have thought beforehand that there’d probably be paparazzis…”

Mark was a bit surprised his Master would feel the need to apologize for something that was not his fault and was really part of their job as his servants to endure. But Mark was thankful for it, so he nodded and gave the platinum blonde a small, nervous smile to indicate that he understood, and would be okay.

“Okay, let’s do this. Me and Jinyoung go first, doing something that draws their attention, then Youngjae you come with Mark right behind us so they probably won’t pay that much attention to you two. Bambam and Yugyeom, you come last and make sure no one gets to overwhelm Mark. JB has to give the car to the valet so he will be right behind you. All clear?” Jackson instructed, looking at each of them for confirmation, the others nodding and smiling. Mark answered with a small affirmative, feeling a bit uncertain, but steeling himself against the inevitable.

Yugyeom laid a hand on Mark's knee, carefully assessing the expression on the older boy’s face, but Mark shook his head at the youngest, not wanting him to worry too much about him. Yugyeom squeezed his knee comfortingly before taking his hand away, and Mark gave the gentle and protective boy a grateful smile.

They prepared to exit the vehicle as planned, Mark paired with a cheerful Youngjae, who told him they’d be just fine. The sunshine of a boy claimed there wouldn’t be much attention on them since the Family hadn’t held the press release about Mark’s addition to the household yet, and those outside would not have time to realise that there was a new face until after, so the major interest in him would not be before the next time at a hopefully public event, where there’d be proper bodyguards and everything.

Youngjae had barely finished his explanation when they had to exit the car. Mark kept his gaze fixed on his Master’s back right in front of him, noting how the Master and his Keeper of the House were leaning onto each other casually with Jackson Wang’s arm around Junior’s waist and Junior’s arm resting on the wide shoulders of their Master. Youngjae and Bambam were walking by Mark’s sides, making it impossible for anyone to get a clean shot of him, and Yugyeom was trailing behind them. It wasn’t bad, the audience they had were mostly screaming the Wang Heir’s name and aiming their cameras to take shots of the skinship between the Master and the Keeper of the House, so Mark did not feel as crowded as he thought he would have. It was fine.

It was a less than twenty-second walk from the car to the lobby of the house, where no one but the residents and their guests were allowed. Mark breathed a sigh of relief and turned to rest his head on Youngjae’s shoulder, glad that it was over.

Because the eldest had his face turned away, he didn't notice how Jackson turned back to check on him, reaching one hand out before dropping it back to his side, a resolved smile on his face.

Yugyeom and Bambam did.

**  
**  
  


After the overwhelming episode with the paparazzis and the celebrity fans, entering the venue itself wasn't that big of a shock. Sure, there were celebrities and rich people, and they turned to look when the seven of them entered, but after acknowledging their presence with nods and quick greetings, the crowd turned back to the lively conversations they were having while sipping drinks and eating cocktail bites from tiny plates. The hostess of the party strolled up to them, grabbing Jackson Wang into a friendly hug. She exchanged greetings with several of his servants, and after going through the others, her eyes landed on Mark, who was standing at the back of the group. She quickly assessed him from his head to his toes before turning to the Wang Heir again. “Ooh a new face, and I haven't heard of this! Jackson, won't you introduce us?”

Mark could see the smile on his Master’s face, and he wanted to commit it firmly into his memory. It was a genuine wide smile, reaching his eyes and turning them into crescents. There was pride on his face, and it gave Mark a light feeling in his chest. It was of course nice that his employer held him in high value, but. It felt different from that.

Jackson turned towards Mark, one arm still around Amber’s waist and another gesturing Mark to come closer. His smile was so bright and warm and somehow irresistible and Mark didn’t know how to deal being the object of it, but the gesture was easy to react to, so he took a couple of steps to stand by his Master’s side. He did not expect a hand on his arm, but it was not unwelcome.

“Amber, this is Mark Tuan, our newest. Mark, this is Amber, a good friend of mine. I hope you can get along~”

Mark bowed a polite ninety degrees on cue, flicking his hair away from his face as he rose from the bow. “Good to meet you, Amber-nim. The Master speaks highly of you.”

“Ooh, _the Master_ ”, Amber Liu slapped his Master’s chest teasingly. “It's been a while since I've heard one of your servants address you that formally. You got even Jinyoung to drop that when among friends.”

She turned her attention back to Mark, a mischievous and bright smile on her face. “Nice to meet you too, Mark. Aren't you a cutie, and so polite too. I'm sure you'd be a fine addition to any household, but don't be surprised when Jackson here corrupts you to his ways, it's fine. He's unique that way. If you can't tolerate his crazy ways, you're welcome at a job interview to my place~”

Now it was Jackson Wang's turn to slap his friend, complaining about her trying to tempt his newest to her more traditional ways, but Mark didn't have time to watch his Master pout at his friend as he was busy bowing again and thanking their hostess for the compliment and the generous offer. When he rose, Amber Liu was beaming at both him and his Master, and Mark tried very hard not to notice the pout and the kicked puppy eyes Jackson Wang was directing his way.

“Okay kids, now scurry! I gotta talk to other guests too. Have fun and try the drinks, I got a new bartender since last time and he's awesome!” With that, they were dismissed, and Jackson Wang turned away after throwing Mark one last kicked puppy look that Mark didn't meet, because he had no idea how he should or would react, if he had to face such a look from his Master.

He was really in need of that drink if he intended to relax and observe the other servants of their household in this more informal environment.

**  
**  
  


Mark made a beeline towards the bar counter, but he was stopped every now and then by this and that famous person that wanted to introduce themselves after having seen Mark make his entrance in Jackson Wang’s entourage. Mark bowed, and smiled, and did the required amount of small talk before he was able to excuse himself from each conversation. He felt already exhausted from amount of required interaction by the time he finally reached the bar counter. The bartender was busy filling orders for other people at the counter, but Mark was definitely not in a hurry, so he was content to just lean on the bar counter for a moment, enjoying the moment of peace before the bartender had time to serve him.

“Good evening, can I get you something?” The bartender was a beautiful man, probably a couple years older than Mark, with dark auburn hair, a small charming smile, and big, attractive dark eyes. Mark straightened his posture, slipping a polite smile on his face. “Yes, could I get a drink please? Something sour with a moderate amount of alcohol please, feel free to improvise.”

The bartender’s chuckle was light and melodical. “Can do, just a moment~”

Mark watched the older man work with detached interest, as he was not familiar with the full extent of what working as a bartender meant. After a moment of gathering ingredients to the counter where Mark was leaning at, the bartender addressed him again, a sparkle in his eyes.

“If I may be so bold as to inquire, are you perhaps new to these circles?” Mark looked up at the other man with surprise on his face, and the brunette chuckled again, lifting the back of his hand to cover his mouth. “I do not mean to offend, sir, it's just, you don't seem to be at ease here. I don’t think many would notice though, because you do carry yourself well.”

“Um, I'm actually, not really ‘in’ these circles”, Mark explained, lifting up his hand with the identifying ring on his finger, hoping that it’d clarify what he meant. From the slight widening of the bartender’s eyes, it apparently did. “I'm new, and not used to being treated like someone from a higher class at all, so yeah, I'm not really at ease here. I try to get by.”

The curiosity on the older man’s face was obvious and understandable. Servants from the Wang House were an abnormality in the industry, and not much was known about them. Mark knew from his own experience before the House that what they ‘allegedly’ had at the Wang household felt unrealistic and unreal to anyone working as a servant. But with the NDA he had signed, it wasn't like Mark could really go into the details explaining it either.

“I see. It is much different, then?”

Mark didn't blame the brunette at all for asking, he would've posed the same kind of a question had he had the chance to talk to one of the Wang House servants before he was one himself. Mark was just glad the man formatted the question in a way that allowed Mark to tell what he could, without having to avoid specifics of a question.

“Of course. I worked in traditional households before, so an arrangement like this feels still absurd to me because of how different it is. But it is nice. Master Wang is very good to us.”

“That’s good to hear. I hope the arrangement is satisfactory for you and that everything goes well at the Wang House. It certainly sounds wonderful.” The smile on the bartender's small lips was subtle, almost delicate. He held it for a moment before slipping on a more professional one, handing Mark the drink he prepared while they were talking. “Here you go. It’s basically a long lemon sour with orange juice, I hope you like it!”

Mark took the offered drink and thanked the bartender politely, bowing slightly in a way that no one with an actual status in the high class would for a mere servant at the bar, but Mark wasn’t of a high status, so he didn’t care. It had been a relief to talk to someone of a more similar status, and he appreciated the bartender's work. To linger there for longer would however interfere with the brunette’s work, so Mark took his leave, preparing himself for another round of small talk. It was a waste talking these people who didn’t really want to get to know him, but rather be known to him in order to emphasize their status in the social circle. But it was his job.

**  
**  
  


Turns out that Mark was at least partly wrong -- after the first few self-important persons that had come up to him, there were some that actually seemed interested in him and his background before the Wang House. He had interesting conversations about the status of servants and a couple of other relevant subjects, and he felt himself relax a bit despite the uncomfortable circumstances. The couple of drinks he had had helped as well.

Mark was careful though not to drink too much or too quickly, moving on to non-alcoholic drinks after his third cocktail. He still felt the need to keep up appearances, so if he got drunk, it would be no good. A slight tipsiness was acceptable. The other members of the Wang household didn't seem to feel the same restraint, except for JB of course, who was driving.

It was with this thought that Mark ended up sitting down next to JB on a sofa on the loft of the penthouse. It seemed like a place JB had chosen specifically because it was easy to keep an eye on almost everything that was happening in the apartment from there. His role as a bodyguard suited him well, as he seemed to always look after and take care of both the Master and the other members of the staff.

JB nodded to Mark politely as the older boy sat down while balancing his glass of coke, noting that JB was drinking something that looked like a plain club soda. Mark was feeling more talkative than usual, so he, very unlike himself, started a conversation without a motive other than to just talk.

“JB-ssi, are you always the one who stays sober at parties?”

If JB was surprised by Mark starting up a conversation, it didn't show. It looked more like he had been expecting it.

“Usually yes, as Junior-ssi is the only one besides me who can drive the limo, and he feels uncomfortable doing it. However whenever we have parties at our House, Jackson-ssi makes sure I'm far from being sober. You'll see at some point.”

...Something in JB’s form of address caught Mark's attention, but it took him a moment to figure out what. Since they were out in somewhat public it was not that weird that JB would address everyone in his speech more formally than what he would around the House, but… This was the first time Mark heard someone from the servant staff other than him address someone other than Bambam (whose real name was apparently impossible to pronounce) by their stage name. It was a curious detail, something he filed away to be evaluated later.

Instead of that observation, he voiced another thing he had come to understand about JB, balancing on the fine line of being too forward considering the tentative state of their companionship.

“... You’d do this even if it wasn’t your job, wouldn’t you? Watch over the others?”

Jaebum turned to look at Mark like he was seeing the slightly older boy for the first time, sharp eyes alert at the accurate observation Mark knew he had just made. Jaebum studied him closely, clearly re-evaluating whatever he had thought of the silver-haired boy before, before nodding and continuing the conversation.

“Yes, I guess I would.”

The bodyguard turned to run his eyes over the crowd, checking where everyone was and how they were doing, and Mark felt a small smile slide on his face. It was heart-warming to see the JB who seemed cold and distant on the surface care so much for the well-being of his friends.

They sat there in silence for a while, Mark sipping on his coke every now and then as while checking his SNS on his phone, not feeling the need to keep up the conversation anymore. After a couple of minutes JB shifted and moved to get up. Mark looked up at him questioningly.

“I think Youngjae has had enough to drink, he’s swaying where he’s standing. I’ll go check up on him”, JB stated as an explanation, and Mark just nodded, looking at the crowd below to see Youngjae indeed swaying a little as he was animatedly explaining something to a couple of only slightly less drunk people. There was no one familiar standing right by him, so it was obvious why JB would feel the responsibility to go take care of the sunshine of the House. It was nice to know that the members of the House took care of one another. It was definitely an aspect that Mark appreciated in this unconventional household.

Mark watched JB walk up to Youngjae, bringing a glass of water and guiding the younger servant to sit with him on a sofa, where the older servant could watch him drink the water and make sure the other would be alright. Youngjae was holding the offered glass with two hands, sipping on it obediently while the two of them were talking. Mark observed them for a moment before moving to survey the room like the bodyguard had done before he had left to take care of one of the members.

Yugyeom was seated at a table with a couple of persons Mark didn't recognize, playing what looked like a drinking game with a stack of cards. Junior and the Master were standing closeby, chatting with Amber Liu and a Chinese looking guy Mark didn't recognize. Bambam was close to a wall of windows in a group of girls, one cutie giggling and making eyes up at him from under his arm. Of the four of them Bambam looked like he was having the hardest time holding his liquor, if the way he was leaning on the poor girl was any indication, so in JB’s stead Mark decided to be a good hyung and go check up on the Thai boy.

Grabbing a glass of water on the way, Mark made his way through the crowd to the windows where he had seen Bambam last. At this point of the party the crowd was easy to navigate, as the more or less inebriated persons didn't notice or care so much about who walked past them. Mark found Bambam and his group of giggling girls easily, tapping on the younger boy’s arm to get his attention.

“Hey Bambam, how are you doing?” Mark dropped the formality without realizing it, but now that he had already done it, it seemed more fitting for the situation.

“Markkie-hyung! You look good tonight, who styled you?” Bambam laughed at his own joke, pointing at himself to explain it to his crowd of girls. Mark indulged him with a fond smile, before taking hold of Bambam’s arm and tugging him away.

“Excuse us, ladies, but I need to borrow Bambam here for a while.” Mark threw a deliberately disarming smile towards the group of girls, getting a round of giggles and a couple of shy smiles hidden beneath hands. His brother had once insisted Mark could probably get away with murder if he just used that smile. Mark had sworn to only use it for good, and this situation definitely counted as such.

Bambam wore high enough heels today that they made him a tiny bit taller than Mark. This gave the younger boy the possibility to drape one arm over Mark’s shoulders, which despite being kind of more familiar contact than they were used to, was probably a good move as Mark doubted Bambam could walk a straight line right now. Mark walked them to a calmer spot near the toilets, disentangling Bambam’s arm from around his shoulders and helping the younger boy to lean against the wall. He handed the glass of water wordlessly to the younger, gesturing the other to drink up, which he did without complaint, amazingly.

“Aww Markkie-hyung, are you looking after me?” Bambam cooed after having finished the glass of water, leaning away from the wall to set the glass on a nearby table.

They were standing quite close, so Mark could see how Bambam’s dark brown eyes were slightly glossy and unfocused due to his inebriation. It was kind of adorable, at least now that Mark was quite sure that the younger boy would be okay if he just didn’t drink any more alcohol for a while.

“Yes Bambam. You’ll be alright.”

**  
**  
  


Jackson was delightfully drunk. Presenting Mark to his friends had gone over well, the newest addition to the House had done incredibly well despite his apparent shyness. Mark had not backed away from all the people that were strangers to him, but wanted to find out about the new handsome face in Jackson's “collection”, and Jackson was proud about that. After seeing Mark successfully manage conversation with several of Jackson's acquaintances and friends, the young Master did not feel the need to follow the older boy around with his eyes anymore just to make sure he'd do fine in the social circles. Jackson just kept glancing over sometimes to make sure everything was alright, and maybe to catch a glimpse of the subtly muscular arms the sleeveless turtleneck Mark was wearing left exposed. Not that Jackson would admit the latter reason, he was just being a dutiful Master for his new, innocent servant.

It was during one of these not-so-subtle glances that Jackson noticed Mark had moved from where he had been previously sitting up on the loft with Jaebum over to standing near the toilets with Bambam. The Thai boy had been noticeably drunk for a while now, but Jackson wasn’t worried. He knew Bambam was smart enough to not have too much, and the way the younger boy got all flirty and touchy when he got drunk was something Jackson had always found to be adorable about him.

Except now, when the Thai boy was standing so very close to Mark, one hand resting on a toned arm. But Jackson was just being a concerned Master for his newest servant, who seemed to value their personal space. There was nothing more to read into his thoughts here.

But Bambam was really leaning _way too close_ to just say something.

The moment Jackson realised what was happening, his restraint and his sense of propriety was thrown out of the window. He couldn’t care less that there were others than the members of his House around him that would hear him and wonder what on earth he was doing.

“YUGYEOM.”

His yell was pained and demanding, and it was not one any of his servants could deny. Thus he didn’t have to wait and watch for more than a couple of seconds before Yugyeom was by his side, confused as to why his Master was calling out his name as a command. On his other side, Jinyoung had already followed Jackson’s gaze to where Bambam had pulled Mark by the front of his turtleneck top into a liplock. Jinyoung stayed wisely silent.

“GET YOUR BOYFRIEND OFF OF THE NEW GUY.”

Jackson wasn’t shouting, but he knew he was loud enough for the people around him to hear, and they were staring. He didn’t care.

Yugyeom glanced over to Bambam and Mark. “He’s not my--”

“I don’t give a fuck right now about the denial you two are in, Yugyeom. Get. Him. Off. The white-tie.” Jackson seethed. In the back of his head he knew his words were mean, but at least they got Yugyeom moving.

Mark looked visibly uncomfortable where Bambam was eagerly pressing their lips together, but he hadn’t shoved the younger boy off like Jackson would have expected from the way his newest servant had reacted to most of the touches from the members of his staff before. Thankfully Yugyeom reached them with just a couple of strides, getting Bambam to stop molesting their newest with just a tap on the younger boy’s arm. With Bambam's attention on Yugyeom now, Mark was able to back off, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Jackson deemed it proper to stride over to him to make sure the Thai boy hadn't traumatized their newest for life.

“Are you alright?”

Mark was startled by his voice, spinning around to face him, face flushing and his lips a tempting, lewd shade of red. “Um. Y-Yes.”

Jackson saw the slight movement of Mark’s lips as he cringed at his own stuttering. Jackson had found it endearing, but now really wasn’t the time for thoughts about how Mark’s awkwardness was a turn-on. He felt so bad for Mark, whom he had tried to protect from the sexual side of his household before the older boy was ready for it.

“I’m so sorry about Bambam, he went totally overboard. I’ll have a talk with him once he’s sober about respecting boundaries.”

“No, it’s… fine?” Mark seemed surprised at his own words, blinking his gorgeous eyes a couple of times before continuing, “It’s… Really. I just, I didn’t expect that? But, um… It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I mean, thank you for worrying about it. But it’s okay.”

Mark’s gaze flickered down to his shoes, clearly embarrassed about the way he was blabbering. Jackson didn’t mind. He really wanted to touch Mark though, to calm him with his touch like Yugyeom had been able to do in the limo on the way here. He had the right to, for tonight, but he still felt uncertain to use it in a situation like this, where the event or appearances didn’t require it.

But Jackson took the chance. He reached a hand out and decided to go all the way, raising his hand to gently cup Mark’s cheek instead of settling it on his arm or shoulder.

“If you are certain.”

Jackson held his hand there, unmoving, trying not to concentrate too much on how soft the skin of Mark’s face felt against his palm. Instead he focused on looking for signs of discomfort at the touch in Mark’s posture and his eyes.

“I am.”

The genuinely grateful smile that took over Mark’s face told him it was okay, he was allowed touch the older boy like this. Even if it was just for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO SHAME. I'M NOT SORRY ABOUT THAT.
> 
> But ahhhhh Jackson I’m sorryyyy but I had to! I got the idea and it was too delicious to pass by :D
> 
> Welcome to Denial Town, Population: Mark, Jackson, and according to Jackson; Bambam & Yugyeom.
> 
> I love this chapter so much and I am glad I didn't split it like I planned to. Did you enjoy my extra long 8k chapter? This was an abnormality, my usual chapter length will still stay at the 3-5k, but I hope you still enjoyed this :)
> 
> If you can recognize who Amber’s new bartender is from the very scarce amount of clues I gave, I’m proud of you~ it’s not important for the plot though, I’m just building the world around the Wang household for my amusement. If he appears again, I’ll give more clues :)
> 
> In previous chapters the other characters I’ve used - the Kim household and Jihye-noona - don’t refer to any particular actual persons. If I ever come up with who they could be, I will go back and change it, and if you have suggestions as to who could fit into their roles, please let me know. Please note that both the head of the Kim household and the seamstress are older people and I want to keep them as such, thaaanks.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I want to know!


	7. Seven

The shower was Mark’s favourite place to think. He would stand in the scalding hot spray of water, taking his time to clean himself, while going over his thoughts. It was a cleansing ritual for both the mind and the body - when he left the shower his skin would be pink from the hot temperature water and the thorough scrubbing, and his mind would feel more clear as his thoughts were more organized afterwards.

There was a lot to go over and think about regarding Amber’s party yesterday, but the most important and most confusing thing was the kiss Bambam had sprung on him, and the way Jackson Wang had reacted to it. Mark had been surprised that he hadn’t really minded the kiss - it was a surprise, sure, and a bit weird, but it hadn’t really bothered him like he would have thought it would have, and like his Master had clearly thought it would have. Of course Mark would have preferred that it wouldn’t have happened, because it ended up bringing a lot of unpreferable attention to them, but it wasn’t such a big deal. It was just a kiss from someone who was drunk and meant it as just friendly anyway.

Mark was really getting used to the House.

Not used enough to not get a heart-attack though when he exited his tiny bathroom unaware, skin pink and steaming, naked except for the towel on his hips, and suddenly got an armful of wailing Thai boy launching at him, locking him into a hug.

“Mark-hyung I’m sorryyyyyy, please don’t leave usss, please don’t hate meeeee -”

Mark’s left hand had automatically come to wrap around the younger boy’s waist as he had wrapped himself around Mark’s neck, but Mark’s other hand was holding onto the towel on his hips for dear life, muscles tensed in shock. Bambam didn’t notice in his hurry to apologize and make sure the older boy didn’t hate him for life.

“- I was drunk, I shouldn’t have kissed you, you’re a white-tie, you’re off-limits, it’s way too soon, and I didn’t have your permission, I promise I won’t do it again unlessyouwantmeto -” Bambam’s words were catching more and more speed, the last five of them mashed together and spoken under his breath as if Mark couldn’t hear them when the boy was wailing right next to his ear. Mark felt the need to stop the younger boy before Bambam would get so worked up he’d actually start to cry.

“Calm down, Bambam, I’m not angry with you. I get that you were drunk and didn’t mean any harm with it. Don't worry about it.”

Mark had clearly read Bambam wrong, because it was his words now that made the younger boy burst in tears. From between his sobs Mark understood that Yugyeom had told Bambam in the morning that he needed to apologize and make sure he hadn't scared Mark off completely, and that their Master had been furious when he had seen Bambam kiss Mark. Mark patted Bambam on the back, holding him through his relieved sobs even though Mark felt uncomfortable having the other in such close contact while he was almost naked. His fingers were still holding his towel up like his life depended on it.

Bambam calmed down pretty quickly, so Mark dared to throw an awkward remark, “couldn't you have apologized in a more normal way though?”, which had the younger boy immediately collapse into a full formal kneeling bow with way more grace than the word ‘collapse’ would imply.

“I apologize, Mark-hyung, for forcefully kissing you yesterday while under the influence of alcohol. I should have known better and not force it on you when you hadn't explicitly allowed it. I went against the values I agreed to follow when I started working for the House and my actions shame me, and the Wang Family I represent.”

Mark couldn't decide which was more awkward, standing there almost naked with Bambam hugging and bawling his apology, or standing there almost naked with Bambam in a kneeling bow, apologizing in a way like he was ready to renounce his job as a servant to account for his ‘shameful’ actions.

Perhaps the latter, because now he had to ask the other to get up, ending up having to crouch to get the younger boy to look up to him and get up from the floor, convincing him with several repetitions that they were okay, Bambam hadn’t damaged their fledgling friendship and Mark was not about to leave the House just because Bambam had kissed him last night without permission.

When the younger boy was standing again and it seemed like he had calmed down, Mark became self-conscious about his nakedness again. Although Bambam had seen him once in little clothing, seeing someone right after a shower was more intimate than having Bambam see him when he was forced to strip in the main hall for the seamstress a few days before. Bambam however hadn't noticed the awkwardness of the situation and was still explaining something about how he had forgotten himself because he was used to being so familiar with the other members of the House, so Mark decided to interrupt him to get some peace.

“Okay, Bambam, but don’t you need to get ready? Don’t you have a schedule today?”

Bambam, of course, didn’t get the subtle hint.

“Yup, I’m accompanying Jackson for some shopping today, but I still have more than an hour to get ready.” Bambam was still in what looked to be his sleepwear, with red checkered pajama pants and a loose black t-shirt that was probably not from his own wardrobe considering it was way too big for him. Mark did not care to analyze from whose closet and under which circumstances Bambam had stolen it.

“Um, if you don’t mind, I would like to get dressed.”

“Oh. OH.” Bambam blinked a couple of times, dragging his eyes up and down Mark’s body as if realising for the first time that he was only clad in a towel. Mark’s hand on his towel tightened.

For a moment Mark thought that Bambam might just go quietly, but the younger boy quickly expelled all delusions of his tact by turning towards the open door and yelling, “YUGYEOM COME LOOK MARK ISN’T WEARING ANY CLOTHES!”

Mark promptly shoved Bambam out of his room and locked the door behind him.

  
  
  


As Bambam was away for the day, Yugyeom and Mark were tasked to do most of the chores that day. Since, out of the usual, JB was staying at the House today instead of going out with the Master, he was helping Junior out with the paperwork that apparently piled up since the public had had the first look of Mark without a press release out, and the Keeper of the House would have to manage the publicity and release a public statement already today. Mark had asked to prepare lunch and dinner since Bambam was away, claiming that he wasn’t as good as the Thai servant, but saying that he knew one or two things and could handle himself, so Yugyeom could concentrate on taking out the trash and the doing the other chores they were tasked today.

Mark could very well understand why the Wang household needed to hire a new servant - even with the six of them there was a lot of work to be done each day, especially if one of them was away or someone needed to go with Master Wang on some affair.

Mark was preparing a simple soup for all of them, chopping vegetables and letting the broth brew for a long time, but despite all of his searching, he could not find the thermometer for the meat he was cooking in the oven. After a couple of minutes of searching, he decided to go and ask Junior if he knew where the thermometer was - surely even though the Keeper of the House was not in charge of the kitchens, at least anymore, he would still know at least approximately where its things were. According to Yugyeom, all of the members of the servant staff sometimes did all of the different chores around the House, so it wasn’t such a weird thing to assume.

As per usual, and according to the etiquette, Mark had knocked on the door of the room and entered in a small bow. “Excuse me, Junior-ssi, do you know where I could--”

The mind is a funny thing. You can see more in a moment than you usually can recall, but when you least expect it and rather forget it, you can take in and remember more details than you’d necessarily want to. So in the few moments Mark's eyes had before his brain caught up, he noticed a lot of things.

Junior and JB were hunched over by the desk, in their work wear, facing the door. Junior was gripping the edge of the desk, his eyes crunched shut, face flushed and mouth hanging open. To Mark's horror, he realised quickly that the expression on the face of the Keeper of the House was one of pleasure - and it wasn't too difficult to figure out why. JB was standing behind him, hands on Junior’s hips, holding the younger man steady beneath him as he snapped his hips in a punishing pace. Small, lewd sounds were escaping Junior’s open mouth, and Mark knew he could never unhear them as much as he couldn't unsee the scene unfolding in front of him.

JB was the first to bring his eyes up to the door Mark had opened, but Mark didn't wait for a reaction that would inevitably come - his brain had caught up, so he let out a garbled shout that might have been an apology, and slammed the door shut again.

Was  _ everyone  _ in this House fucking one another in their free time??

  
  
  


Mark wasn't surprised at all when JB sought him out before lunch. It was really to be expected, considering what he had witnessed, and how worried everyone in the House was whenever he came in touch with its indecent side. Mark really wished he could avoid the talk this time, but he couldn't leave the kitchen for too long, so it was unavoidable.

Mark also wasn't surprised that it was specifically JB and not Junior that sought him out - he and JB had made a connection at the party last night, so the conversation might go over a little less awkwardly than with the Keeper of the House, with whom Mark hadn't exchanged more than polite, professional small talk.

JB stood by the open door to the kitchen, politely knocking on it to get Mark's attention. His clothes were more orderly than Mark would have expected, and if it wasn't for the embarrassment obvious in his body language, Mark wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. It was interesting, seeing some shyness on that face that was usually so sharp and serious even in a more friendly expression.

“Ahm, Mark-hyung, do you have a moment?”

Sighing, Mark wiped his hands on the least cutesy frilly apron he had been able to find in the kitchen, gesturing for JB to enter as he took the apron off to set it to the side for the time being. He needed all possible composure to face this situation, and a white maid-apron with lace would not help. JB sat down on the edge of one counter as Mark leant back on a counter on the other side of the room, hands steadying him on the edge.

He was not going to make this easy for JB though by prompting the other to speak or taking initiative talking about the subject. He didn’t want this conversation, it was JB who wanted to force them to go through this. JB realised this quickly, thankfully not dancing around the subject but getting right into it.

“Sorry you had to see that.”

There were no excuses, no empty words or promises. Mark could appreciate that.

“That’s fine. It’s none of my business anyway.”

JB looked visibly more uncomfortable at Mark’s words, which was interesting, as there was nothing obvious in Mark’s words that would justify such a reaction.

“Okay. Um. Did you still need something?” JB was nothing if polite and considerate of others. He was clearly feeling uneasy to have put them in such an awkward situation.

“No, I found what I needed, thanks.” The meat had almost ended up dry as Mark had to just evaluate its readiness, but he had managed somehow.

“Alright. I’ll see you for lunch, then?”

Mark agreed and allowed JB to excuse himself, sighing and returning back to work. Never a boring day at the Wang House.

  
  
  


Mark was in the middle of dinner preparations, when an already familiar “I’m home!” sounded from the main entrance. As per usual, Mark dropped what he was doing to join the other servants to greet their Master in the main hall. The Master’s greeting was answered with the usual amount of fuss and informality, everything according to routine, until right before they were dismissed.

“Oh, and Mark? Would you stay for a moment? Bambam can take over for you in the kitchens.”

It was a request from his Master, so there was no way to refuse, and Mark wouldn’t.  He stayed in the main hall as everyone else made their exit, forcing himself to not show any nervousness. Mark shifted slightly, waiting with his hands behind his back in a formal pose for his Master to be ready to address him. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait for too long, Jackson Wang’s sparkling eyes turning to him, hand gesturing to the door.

“Let’s go to the gardens, we’ll have some peace and quiet.”

Mark was about to protest since his Master had just given his outer jacket away to JB, but he was already opening the doors and stepping outside, and Mark had to follow.

The correct distance for them to walk was Mark being at least a step behind his Master, on the right or left side from his shoulders, but Jackson Wang would have none of it. When Mark had tried to keep the correct distance at first, the Master had simply stopped and raised an eyebrow at him, clearly knowing he was doing things in an unusual way when he gestured for Mark to walk by his side instead of behind him. Mark complied. It was weird to walk next to his Master like equals, but it was typical of Jackson Wang to insist on things like these.

“I heard from Bambam that he apologized and you weren’t upset at him for yesterday.” It was a statement, not a question, but something in the way his Master seemed to be carefully choosing his words made Mark want to soothe his fears.

“Yes, he did, sir. Like I said yesterday, it’s no matter. He was drunk, and didn’t mean any harm by it.”

Jackson Wang stopped and turned to face him instead of glancing at him as they walked. He didn't take hold of Mark’s arm like Mark would have expected from the intimacy of his touch the evening before. There was a slight worried furrow in his brows, eyes dark and serious chocolate as they measured Mark’s expression.

“It's still good to hear you confirm that now that there's no alcohol in anyone's system anymore.”

It could have been a dismissal, but it wasn't, that was clear from the slightly tensed line of Jackson's shoulders. He turned to walk forward again between Youngjae's beloved flower bushes, towards the large ginkgo tree that towered over one edge of the garden, clearly older than anything else in the neighborhood. Mark assumed Jackson's pace beside him, keeping his arms folded behind his back to keep at least some illusion of being in the role of a servant.

They had almost reached the root of the ginkgo tree when Jackson turned to him again, a serious but inpatient expression in his eyes. “It is perhaps unfair of me to ask, but I want you to answer with utmost honesty, never mind being polite for the sake of politeness. Amber basically offered you a job - her family name might not carry as much weight as mine, but it's not far off. You are not associated with my name yet, so you'd be able to make the switch with ease, if you wished to work for her instead, in a household with a more… traditional setting. She's good to her servants, and she pays them better than the average. Although the pay here is better, I don't want you to stay here for the money, if you feel uncomfortable with my unconventionality. I'd even be willing to pay the difference for a couple of months, if you-- If you wish to go…”

The grand speech ended with a lame gesture of a hand. Mark took in the way Jackson’s shoulders slumped in defeat although he had lost nothing, his eyes averted from Mark to the ground, presenting himself more vulnerable than Mark had seen before. It was clear he had prepared himself for rejection, and it made Mark's heart clench painfully in empathy. With little hesitation, Mark reached a hand to wrap his fingers around Jackson's wrist. It was a grand offer, and the Mark of less than a week ago would have taken it. But not the Mark of now. A lot could change in a week.

“Jackson,” Mark called out, stepping over every line taught to him as a servant, but feeling like this was the right thing to say, “I'm not going anywhere.”

The small, thankful smile that creeped onto Jackson's face told Mark it had been worth the risk. To Mark's surprise though, Jackson twisted his hand so that he could take Mark's hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze before he let it go.

“I'm glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~ I was sick over Christmas but put this together in just a few days, it's shorter but I hope you liked it~
> 
> I feel like I am repeating myself and getting nowhere? Buuuut the things in this chapter are important. How do you like the first actual smut scene Mark witnessed? Sorry it's short, Mark didn't want to see that right now :D
> 
> Bambam ~~you little shit~~ I love you.
> 
> Dun dun duuun JJP emerge!
> 
> Markson is really moving forward faster than I imagined. But I need this to get finally to the smut part I promised from the start but haven't got to by now.
> 
> I'm on vacation in Austria from 2nd to 17th of January so there probably won't be updates during that time, but I'll try to get one more chapter out before that, please be patient!
> 
> Let me tell you how you liked this chapter~


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday Part 1.

The next morning Mark didn’t need a shower to clear his head. He had already made his mind the night before, and although Mark was the kind of person who wanted to think things carefully over before leaping, he had known that this was a decision he didn’t need to sleep on. He wouldn’t change his mind.

“Are you sure?” The stare Junior leveled from behind his desk at Mark was serious and slightly puzzled. He leant his chin on one elbow resting on the surface of his desk, clearly interested in what Mark had to say.

Mark would not think about what had been going on on that desk just the day before.

“Yes, I am.” Mark’s voice did not waver, and he did not move from his position in front of the desk, his hands folded behind his back to keep any sign of hesitation hidden.

“May I ask what lead you to this decision?” The tone of Junior’s voice was not judgemental, only curious. It was still clear that he required an answer, and although these questions were posed in a way that made them sound non-committal, the seriousness of this issue could be seen from Junior’s deep, almost black eyes.

_ You should have seen Jackson’s face yesterday. _ “I do not want to make the Master uncomfortable in my company, and I want to make it clear to him that I accept him, and the House, the way they are.”

Junior studied him for a moment, but when he could find no lie or avoided truth on Mark’s face or posture, an acknowledging expression of respect slid on his face, and he smiled. “Alright.”

He broke their eye-contact to get something from the drawers of his desk, placing an untied yellow bow tie carefully on its surface, next to the white bow tie Mark had taken off as a grand gesture and laid on the desk of the Keeper of the House. Mark did not move to take it immediately. Junior didn’t say anything more, instead taking another yellow bow tie from the drawer, climbing onto his stool to change it to Mark’s hook. Mark watched him, idly noting that for today the bow tie colors of the servant staff were purple for JB, double-striped blue for Junior and Bambam, turquoise for Yugyeom and a bright yellow for both Youngjae and Mark.

When Junior stepped down again, he looked at Mark expectantly, and Mark finally dared to pick up the yellow bow tie. He hesitated for a moment before starting to tie the bow. He was used to tying the bow tie in front of a mirror, so it felt awkward to do it without his reflection as a reference, especially so since he was standing there in front of the Keeper of the House, fumbling while tying the mark of a servant of the Wang House around his neck.

But Junior’s gaze wasn’t judging, it was more… nostalgic, if anything. More open than any expression Mark had yet seen on Junior’s face and directed at him.

Mark was just tugging the ends of his make-do bow, trying to get them even, as Junior spoke up. “Here, allow me.”

Mark paused with his fingers resting on his bow tie, watching Junior get up from his seat and walk around the desk, approaching Mark. Understanding Junior’s intentions and not knowing how he could refuse politely, or if he even should, Mark just let his hands fall to his sides. Junior stepped up to him, and Mark felt slightly intimidated when the smell of a sophisticated cologne the Keeper of the House was wearing reached his nose.

The way Junior straightened Mark’s bow tie was efficient and prompt. There were no lingering touches or any such, but the act itself was fundamentally more intimate than what Mark felt their relationship was, and he felt shy because of that. Junior didn’t look phased at all, removing his hands from Mark’s person immediately when he was done, smiling in his usual polite way as he stepped away. “There you go.”

Mark wasn’t so flustered that he’d forget to thank the younger boy.

  
  
  


All hell broke loose when Mark walked into the kitchen to join Bambam and Yugyeom, and they noticed he had managed to persuade Junior to upgrade him to the yellow tier. Their reactions were… Quite different.

“Oh my god, wow, you got Jinyoung-hyung convinced! That’s so cool! What did you say to him? Welcome to the actual tiers! Do you wanna make out? I don’t remember anything from the kiss at Amber-noona’s party and I’m saaaaad.” was what Mark could hear of Bambam’s reaction.

“I’M GOING TO KILL JINYOUNG. WHAT IS HE DOING. YOU HAVEN’T BEEN HERE AT LEAST A WEEK. IT’S AGAINST HIS OWN RULES.” was Yugyeom’s much louder and more agitated reaction. Mark and Bambam had to prevent him from leaving the room with a big kitchen knife to go after Junior’s hide. With the two of them it didn’t take very long at all to calm Yugyeom down. He just was very concerned for Mark, which although was kind of adorable, Mark found quite unnecessary. He was older than Yugyeom by many years, and could certainly take care of himself. He told this to Yugyeom, and the younger boy had the decency to look at least a bit ashamed for treating Mark like he was the older boy’s hyung.

When things had calmed down a little, Bambam insisted that Mark should be the one to bring the Master his breakfast this morning, to surprise the Master with the new bow tie tier Mark was wearing. After some negotiation, Mark agreed to go, but only if he could go alone, without Yugyeom and Bambam there to take a video of the situation, and probably make it horribly awkward with their comments.

And that was how Mark found himself, alone, with a tray of breakfast food, in front of the dark wooden doors to their Master’s bedroom. He just had to deliver the breakfast, and reveal his rise in bow tie tier, nothing special. Yugyeom had sneaked in earlier to draw the bath, and Mark was to shut it after he had surprised their Master. According to Yugyeom Mark was in no hurry (this comment had inspired a lot of suggestive eyebrow lifting from Bambam, which both Yugyeom and Mark had ignored).

After Mark's first, less-than-well gone experience with taking care of the bath and breakfast for the Master, Yugyeom had decided that he and Bambam would cover the morning routine. Apparently with Mark’s change of bow tie tier he was no longer excused from these tasks.

Mark told himself that it was fine, trying not to think about how the fact that their Master liked to sleep naked would affect his mission. But he did think about it. Would the Master cover himself up, or would Mark have the full naked view of Jackson Wang burned onto his retinas forever? The Master certainly didn’t have to cover himself up, Mark had known some servants whose Masters liked to prance around naked like their servants wouldn’t get uncomfortable. It wasn’t for servants to show judgement or discomfort. Not all Masters treated their servants as humanely as Jackson Wang did. Jackson wouldn’t want to make a servant uncomfortable, but now that Mark had moved over from the professional bow tie to the friendship one, he did not know what to expect anymore. A lot of same-sex friends were naked around one another with no shame, it was not something that was weird between friends.

But Mark would want to avoid seeing his Master naked if possible. It was not like the sight would ever leave him, if he’d see him once. And Mark would prefer to be able to look in the eyes of his Master without thinking about what his dick looked like.

Though now that Mark thought that, his betrayer of a brain would most likely just keep imagining the sight the next time he’d have a stare-down with Master Wang… There was just no winning in this matter.

Mark knocked on the door like Yugyeom and Bambam had instructed, stepping in and announcing Master Wang that it was time to wake up and to have his breakfast. There was a groan from the direction of the bed, that was probably to indicate what Jackson thought of getting up ‘this early’ in the morning. Mark paid it no mind, striding purposefully over to the bedside, setting down the tray on a table nearby and moving to open the curtains to let some sunlight into the dark room. At the first opening curtain, Mark could hear a faint ‘nooo’ from the bed, looking over to see that his Master had now completely buried himself under the blankets, so that not even the top of his head was visible. Mark sighed, but showed no mercy, opening the rest of the curtains too, allowing sunlight to stream in and light the little particles of dust in the air.

“Sir, it’s nine in the morning. It’s time to wake up.”

“I don’t wannaaaa”, was the very mature answer he got from his Master. Mark sighed and moved over to stand next to the bed, unsure what to do.

“Sir, you have to leave for a schedule in one and half hours. Please sit up so I can serve you your breakfast.”

The answer to this was just more grumbling as the Master burrowed himself deeper into the covers. Mark decided that if he was on the friendship tier now, it was not an issue if he acted out of line, if it was for the cause to get their Master to wake up. He hesitated, but sat down on the edge of the king-size bed. This spurred no reaction, but now that Mark thought about it, why would it. All the other servants were very familiar with Jackson Wang, and whenever Mark had shown him the slightest familiarity, he hadn't reacted to it in any special or at least not negative way.

Mark needed to stop thinking so much.

So he reached over and tugged on the blanket Jackson had pulled up to shield his face from the morning light. A less than dignified screech left the Wang Heir’s mouth as he belatedly realised his servant’s intentions, and he scrambled to keep himself in his peaceful slumber for a tiny bit longer. Mark tugged on the blanket again, but to no avail, his Master had tightened his hold so he could not be pried forcefully from underneath the blanket. The servant allowed himself a sigh of frustration, and brought one hand through his carefully tousled silvery hair as he tried to figure out what to do. Junior wouldn't be happy at all if Mark allowed the Master to oversleep.

Fueled by this thought, Mark dared to lay a hand on what he was sure was his Master’s shoulder or upper arm, and shook it. “Master, you have to get up now.”

“I liked it better when you called me Jackson…” His Master grumbled from underneath the covers. At least he seemed to be a bit more awake than earlier, slipping the blanket down a bit to reveal his face, his eyes open the slightest bit in the unforgiving sunlight before he draped one well-toned arm over his eyes to shield them. The action caused his blanket to slip further down, revealing his throat and a muscled shoulder in addition to his arm.

Jackson continued talking in a murmur that was probably not supposed to be said out loud or to be heard by Mark, “I only like to be called Master in bed...”

Mark had decided not to think too much, so he took the chance.

“You  _ are _ in bed, sir.”

Jackson’s sincere laugh was high, loud and short, almost a squeal. It was a sound that seemed so childishly giddy, that Mark bet no one could resist it.

“Well aren’t you sassy today, Mark.” Jackson said, finally sitting up, hair sticking every which way, upper body expectedly bare, its skin a beautiful tan brown in the morning light. He rubbed both hands over his eyes and through his hair. “Not that I’m complaining, I enjoy it, it’s just that I didn’t expect you to say something like that as a white… tie…”

Jackson had noticed.

His reaction was immediate, eyes lighting up, no sign of sleep in them anymore. Jackson leaned closer to Mark, reaching one hand to touch the yellow bow on the base of Mark’s throat, like he couldn’t believe his eyes and had to confirm that he wasn’t just seeing things by touch (although how touching the bow tie helped his Master to ascertain its color was unclear, but the logic of a person who had just woken up could be weird). Seemingly convinced that he wasn’t seeing things, Jackson’s dark eyes flickered back up to Mark’s face, their gaze as intense as ever and full of excitement.

“You wanted to wear a yellow tie?? Jinyoung  _ let _ you wear a yellow tie already?”

Mark was not sure what his Master’s tone of voice was insinuating, but he got a bit defensive, unsure if he was accused of something, “Yes, I… I didn’t steal it or anything, I. Junior-ssi agreed to give it to me.”

This time it definitely was a squeal that left Master Wang’s mouth.

“Really? You got Jinyoung to agree? That's amazing, I think Bambam tried everything from begging to threatening to get to the yellow tier early, and nothing worked. I think it was because he was so young though, but still. Congratulations, and thank you. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to do that.”

Mark felt himself flushing at the compliments, quickly remembering that he was here on a mission, glad to turn his face away and get up from the bed to place the breakfast tray in his Master’s lap. Jackson graced him with a wide, warm closed-mouth smile, not needing any further prompting to dig in and finally get started with his morning routine. Mark gave a small smile, assuming a servant's position fully again.

“Will you be needing anything else, sir?”

“What will it take for me to get you to drop the ‘sir’ in private?” Jackson Wang was chewing while he was talking, but the unattractiveness of that manner was buried under the gorgeous way his eyes sparkled mischievously as he posed the question.

“Junior-ssi addresses you the same way around the House, sir.” Mark pointed out, not giving in to his Master’s wish of more informality.

“Not when we're alone in my bedroom he doesn't.”

“Does he call you Master then, sir?”

Jackson's laugh was addictive. In his head Mark decided to take it as his personal mission to make his Master laugh like this a lot when it was just the two of them, just to hear more of it.

“I love this smart-ass side of yours, it's hilarious! I meant when it's just the two of us. And he'll ease up around the House too, now that you're not a white tie anymore and he won't feel the need to show off that much.”

Mark felt a bit uncomfortable, finding out how he had disturbed what was normal around the House. It was to be expected that his presence would change things, but he felt bad for causing awkwardness for the Keeper of the House who had apparently put a lot of effort into behaving in a way that would make Mark feel more comfortable. “I'm sorry to have caused an inconvenience.”  

“Don't be. Everybody in the House wanted to make a good impression on you.” The Master shook his head, his platinum locks swaying from side to side. The way they were loose and unstyled unlike they always were in public seemed… very intimate. It felt like a privilege that Mark was able to see the imperfections on the skin of Jackson’s face that were never shown to the public. “...including me.”

Mark snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he had been staring. He flushed, lowering his face, wanting to save himself from the embarrassment he felt. “If you’ll excuse me, sir, I will go check on the bath.”

Although he really needed to check on the bath at some point, it felt like an excuse to escape, and it kind of was. Mark didn't regret his decision to move to the yellow bow tie tier, but having this kind of interaction with his Master was a bit… overwhelming.

That isn't to say Mark didn't like it. It had just been a lot simpler when Jackson had looked at him with cool detachment, treating him in a way that made clear that he valued him and his service, but nothing more. It was what a servant would hope to get from their Master. But when Jackson had previously slipped from his professionality, and now that he didn't have to keep it up any longer, he looked at Mark in a way that made the servant feel uneasy in his stomach. It was strange for Mark to be looked at by his Master as a person, and not as just a member of the staff. It felt too good to be true, too good for him to be worth it. But when Jackson looked at Mark, it seemed like he saw a person who was worth his time and companionship despite being of a lower stature. It felt… amazing.

Though it didn’t mean anything special. Jackson apparently saw everyone regardless of their status as persons who were worth his time, at least until proven otherwise. It was special for Mark to be treated like this, but it wasn’t special for Jackson to treat someone like him in this way.

The way Jackson looked at Mark must be the same way he looked at all of his other servants too. Mark shouldn’t think too much of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow bow tie!! Finally! In the eighth chapter! We are getting somewhere :D I swear we’re over halfway till the first smut scene where Mark is somewhat taking part in. I do hope to get there in less than eight chapters. Maybe… Six? Or something :D
> 
> My first proper Markjin moment :3 Yaaay~ I’ve been waiting a long time for the right time to bring them closer. This is the first step, and I’m very happy!
> 
> OH MY GOD MARKSON WHY ARE YOU SAPPY. God at that heart-ache at the very end of this chapter though. Sorry, but I gotta keep them clueless, even though it hurts :C
> 
> I am in love with Mark’s sassiness, I love writing it, but I haven’t fully convinced myself that it isn’t a bit out of character. Mark does have the best burning comebacks and hilarious puns though, so I think this sort of smart-assness is not too out of the blue. What do you think?
> 
> My flight to Austria is tomorrow, and I’ll be there until the 17th. I will probably get some writing done, but don’t expect a chapter in the two weeks just in case, so I can surprise you all positively if I happen to get a chapter out during :)
> 
> In the meanwhile, please leave me a comment about how you’ve been liking the story so far~


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii I’m still on my vacation, but I managed to squeeze in some writing between skiing and sleeping! I hope you enjoy this surprise chapter~

Mark checked on the bath, turning off the running water and straightening himself in front of the mirror just to buy himself a little bit more time before he would have to exit the bathroom again and face his Master. His hair was still on point despite mussing it a bit earlier, falling in separated silver strands onto his forehead. Gladly even though his face felt heated, his cheeks weren’t visibly flushed, so he had that going for him. It was just that his heart needed a moment to calm down from the onslaught of adrenaline in a new situation.

Mark took a couple of soothing breaths, willing his traitor heart to slow down. He washed his hands with a luxuriously foamy soap he found next to the sink. Its foamy texture felt too good for the dry skin of Mark’s hands that no amount of lotioning in the morning could keep moist for the duration of the long days he had been working for too many years to count now. It felt kind of like the treatment he got in his House - too good for someone like him, who was used to much worse. It made him feel in a way insecure about himself, because what he was used to did not apply for what he encountered at the House.

But Mark was a professional. Though the situation was different than usual, and it affected him in its weirdness, he would manage. He didn't know why this was so difficult to him - it should be easy, right? To adjust to being treated like he was around friends while at work. It was just something about Jackson Wang and the House that made Mark nervous.

When Mark stepped back into the master bedroom, Jackson was almost done with his breakfast, picking the grapes on the edge of his plate to place them into his mouth one by one. Mark decidedly did not follow the movement with his eyes, but he couldn't not hear the small sounds that escaped from Jackson's mouth with each grape that passed his lips. Mark endured it, coming to stand next to his Master’s bed attentively, waiting if something was required of him.

It didn't take more than a minute for Jackson finish the rest of the grapes, sucking off some juice from his fingers to Mark's horror. It was not like he needed any more fuel for the filthy fantasies his mind made up in the dark hours of the night, waking Mark up with an aching boner and a guilty mind.

Thankfully the Master spoke then, effectively shaking Mark from his thoughts. “Could you get me a bathrobe from the dresser?”

Mark obediently walked over to the dresser, opening the first drawer to find several different bathrobes of different materials and colors. He chose a black, full-length fluffy one to be the most suited one for this occasion, though his fingers ran once over the slightly sheer-looking, black silk gown, that he did not want to imagine putting on his Master because of the torture it would be. The black, fluffy bathrobe was a safe bet, its material inexplicably soft in Mark’s fingers. Mark wanted to rub his face against the fabric of the bathrobe, but that would have been out of line and just plain weird. Instead he prepared himself for what was inevitably coming; helping his Master into the bathrobe, also known as trying to not sneak a glance at his Master’s naked body as he got dressed, while still doing his own duty as a servant. There was no getting around it. Mark walked back over to the bed, unfolding the bathrobe before assuming his position, holding the bathrobe up so that his Master may put it on. The position thankfully allowed for Mark to look the other way in order to avoid seeing his Master in his fully naked extent.

Jackson got up from the bed and shrugged the bathrobe on with practiced ease, wrapping his body in the soft fabric fairly quickly, seemingly unfazed by the situation. The second Mark knew the coast was clear, he went to gather up the abandoned breakfast tray from the bed, ready to return back to the kitchen if he wasn’t needed anymore.

But his Master wasn’t done with him yet. It felt so absurd to have the famous Jackson Wang, with platinum hair sticking every which way, clothed in a fluffy black bathrobe that almost seemed to swallow him up in its volume, looking so domestic, visibly hesitating for a moment before turning to Mark and addressing him.

“Do you happen to know if anyone is wearing a pink tie today?”

The question might have been innocent without its context, but knowing the meaning of the different bow tie colors, Mark felt his blood run a bit hotter as he willed himself not to blush and instead just answer the simple question he knew the answer to. “No, the maknaes and Junior-ssi are wearing all blues today, sir. JB-ssi is in his usual purple though?”

Jackson made a face. “Too bad, my ass can’t take another round of Jaebum today. Can you ask one of the blue-ties to join me in my bath?”

Mark’s brains shut off, and he continued on autopilot. “Of course, sir.”

Mark bowed as his Master walked into the bathroom, before leaving the bedroom now that he had been dismissed, the breakfast tray tightly clutched in his hands. When the heavy wooden door closed behind him, Mark had to stop for a moment to lean back on it to keep his breathing even and his hands from shaking. He felt like freaking out. He had totally been in shock during the last part of that conversation, refusing to think about what exactly had been going on. But now that his brain kick-started again, he was all too aware of what had happened, and he couldn’t help but go through it in his head.

  1. The Master had asked Mark if one of the members of the staff had indicated willingness to be fucked by the Master today, implying that he would like to have one of them, if possible.
  2. The Master had apparently been recently fucked by JB, because he was according to himself still hurting from the last time, and thus unwilling to participate in that arrangement again.
  3. The Master had asked Mark to send someone else from the blue-tied servant staff up instead for them to give/take a blowjob to their Master.



This meant Mark had to live with the thought that he would go down these stairs and basically ask someone from the servant staff to go up and blow the Master. Was there any way to phrase that nicely?

Right now it felt like Mark would never get used to the House. Apparently now that he was a yellow tie, he was being exposed to its sexual side - and he had been grossly unprepared to participate in that conversation with Jackson Wang.

But he did as he was told, his feet walking him downstairs and into the hallway were Junior’s room and the kitchen was. He stood there for a moment, frozen in place, wanting to run away and never deliver the request his Master had made, but there was no getting around it. Mark was a responsible person and a good servant, and he always did his duty, so despite all the embarrassment, he walked into the doorway of the kitchen and voiced the request in loudly enough to be heard by all the servants nearby: “The Master would like one of you to go up and join him in the bath.”

Bambam was apparently eager to go, but Yugyeom held him back, claiming that it was Junior’s turn this time. The Keeper of the House had apparently heard all that, because he soon stepped out of his room to confirm to everyone else that he’d be going up, and if there’d be a shipment for the House, they’d have to pick it up in his stead.

Mark nodded, his autopilot more trusty than ever, clinging onto the thought that he would get used to the House and its sexuality if he’d just endure this shock for a while.

  
  
  


At lunch, JB and Youngjae got their first glances at Mark’s yellow tie, as both of them were around the House while Junior was out with the Master for the day. Their reactions weren’t as extreme as Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s, thankfully. Youngjae hugged Mark strongly, but Mark didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he was just standing there awkwardly with his hands in the air for the couple of seconds the young singer had him enveloped in a tight hug. The muttered words of encouragement and happiness Youngjae whispered into his ear warmed his heart, and he truly felt welcome in the younger servant’s arms, despite feeling a bit awkward in the moment because he hadn’t expected the hug and just wasn’t used to this amount of skinship yet.

JB waited calmly until Youngjae was done squeezing Mark to death, stepping up to the eldest and patting him onto his back in a companionable way, that made Mark feel like the bodyguard was very proud of him. “We're all glad you feel comfortable enough with us to start thinking of us as your friends. I hope we can all share warm days of happiness in the House.”

Even though his welcome into the yellow tier was warm, it seemed like the members were still kind of dancing around some subjects, still careful of what they voiced out while Mark was present. Mark could especially see this in the way JB lead the conversation into safer subjects whenever the maknaes got too rowdy, and the way Youngjae kept glancing at Mark whenever somebody made a remark that was more familiar than formal. This was the first time Mark really noticed that the others held themselves back and behaved in a more proper manner just because he was in the room, and it was only because the Master had mentioned Junior acting in a more formal way because of what he thought were Mark’s expectations of the House.

Mark was honored that the members of the staff would take into account that he might not be so amenable to the sexual, straight-forward and familiar atmosphere of the House, but he felt bad that the others had to restrain themselves in his presence so. And Mark promised, silently and to himself, to make all of the other members of the House feel so comfortable with him, that he wouldn’t be an inconvenience to them anymore, and they could behave around the House like they usually would. Although, that probably meant a lot of accustomization for Mark, considering that he really did not know how far the other servants usually went in their familiarity. But he had sort of come to care for these people, and wanted to see them as they were and not through this shroud of politeness.

  
  
  


As probably could have been expected, the maknaes weren’t that concerned about propriety and acting around Mark like he was a porcelain doll that would break from the smallest sign of sexuality. It was probably Mark’s fault though, since he brought up a subject he probably shouldn’t have, but felt comfortable and curious enough to do.

“Um, so is it, like, uh, usual that servants fuck each other in their free time?”

Yugyeom and Bambam were instantly interested and more inquisitive than what Mark expected, though he should have known better. Instead of addressing Mark’s question, they read between the lines and immediately went for the subject that interested them instead.

“Ooooh, who did you see?” Inquired Yugyeom, eyes gleaming as both he and Bambam leaned closer on the kitchen table to hear better what Mark was saying.

“Um…” Mark hesitated, but decided that the House wasn't much on privacy anyway, “JB and Junior?”

Yugyeom and Bambam both pulled on pouty faces, clearly disappointed in the result, and not surprised at all. Mark should have expected that, it seemed that the maknaes were very aware of what was going on in the House at every moment.

“Aww, how boring…” Bambam complained, locking eyes with Yugyeom for a moment and both nodding in affirmation of how ‘boring’ this piece of information was.

Mark didn't say anything, instead blinking at the maknaes and waiting for an explanation. He didn’t have to wait for long, both maknaes scrambling to speak, but Yugyeom failing being fast and loud enough, so Bambam just waltzed over him with his fast-paced explanation.

“That's so old news, Jaebum and Jinyoung have been fucking since forever. They don't even like each other though, it's kind of complicated.”

Mark almost didn’t hesitate at all to continue the conversation as his curiosity demanded. “Umm, what does that mean? They don't even like each other? They seem to get along quite well, and they look quite good together?”

This was apparently just the right kind of fuel for this fire, as the maknaes were quick to continue gossiping, this time Yugyeom being the quicker one to start talking.

“Yeah sure, they've known each other forever, and they work together better than most, but they have kind of hated each other for long? Jinyoung is so hardworking and Jaebum is so chill, and they just clash a lot when it’s not about work, or sometimes when it’s about it. It's just seems like opposites attract, and they fuck like rabbits whenever they get the chance. They get kind of rough though, it’s like they’re taking all their bottled up feelings out on each other during sex. It seems kind of unhealthy, they’ll never get over their issues if they just fuck them into oblivion instead of talking about them, but who are we to judge.” The tallest boy shrugged, the cotton of the white shirt tightening on his shoulders in a very flattering way with the movement.

Bambam gestured wildly with his hands, telling everyone to stop talking so he'd have time to tell his own conspiracy theory in a hushed voice and with a gleam in his eyes. “I'll bet you that Jaebum actually likes Youngjae, but doesn’t know what to do about it, and instead returns to Jinyoung, because they have had this arrangement forever and it’s a familiar escape.”

Yugyeom made a face. “I’m not so sure about that, sure, Jaebum dotes on Youngjae, sure, but I don’t think someone as pure as Youngjae would be his type really? I think Jaebum and Jinyoung really like each other, but they are just both too prideful to work it out and admit it.”

Bambam shook his head, poking Yugyeom into his side as he now focused more on the other young servant instead of Mark. Mark was fine with this, the conversation between the maknaes revealing a lot without Mark having to take part in the speculation.

“No, I’m sure it’s Youngjae. And have you seen the eyes Youngjae makes at Jaebum? He’s totally thinking he lives in the land of unrequited love, but it’s actually just Jaebum not knowing how to deal with his feelings and his pride and blah blah blah.” Bambam made a few hand gestures to indicate what he thought of JB’s pride and it apparently getting into the way of what was right and proper.

Yugyeom didn’t agree. “Nooooo, I think Youngjae likes that girl from his vocal lessons? You know, the one he always praises for her voice? He just hero worships Jaebum, I’m quite sure he’s straight, considering he never even wanted to try the green tier, even though it would have given him the chance to make out with Jaebum.”

“You know very well that Jaebum doesn’t really kiss anyone, so there would be no making out like that. I think it’s because he likes Youngjae, and I’m sure I’m right. Want to bet on it?” Bambam was clearly excited for the possibility to make a bet with his friend, bouncing where he was standing, provoking Yugyeom to take the bet with his smirk and confident manners.

“I don’t know, I’ve seen some fierce tongue and teeth action between Jaebum and Jinyoung. Yeah, he doesn’t really kiss, but I think that still counts as something. But okay, I’ll bet on it - you bet that Jaebum actually likes Youngjae, and I say he doesn’t. That sound good to you?”

“Fine, but then I decide what we are betting for--”

“Bambam, please spare Mark-hyung’s ears.” Yugyeom interrupted, nervously glancing into Mark’s direction, and Mark felt a slight spike of anger and defiance at Yugyeom’s attempt of coddling him again, when the conversation had been flowing so freely just moments before.

“You can say it, I’m a grown-up man, I can handle you making a bet for a blowjob or something.” Mark retorted with a dismissive hand gesture, able to already guess himself that the maknaes would make a bet for a sexual favour.

He just made a mistake in gauging how far they’d go.

At Mark’s statement, Bambam got an evil glint in his eyes, clearly taking Mark’s words as a challenge, and totally crushing the older servant, who didn’t know what he was getting into. “Okay then, if Mark-hyung insists it’s okay, right? If I win, Yugyeom, you’ll eat me out like that one time. If I lose I’ll do it for you.”

… Mark really should know better than to try and play Bambam’s own game.

Mark… didn’t know exactly what a man eating out another man entailed, but his imagination was happy to provide him a few vivid suggestions of how that might work out. The eldest buried his face in his hands as he felt his face flushing, admitting defeat as Bambam laughed and Yugyeom tried to comfort him.

Mark was learning more things than he wanted to at the House every day. Never a boring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Denial Town! Population: Mark, Jackson, according to Jackson Yugyeom and Bambam, according to Bambam Jaebum, and according to Yugyeom Jaebum and Jinyoung. Yup, this is a mess :D do you still love me?
> 
> This is the YugBam conversation I’ve been itching to write since I revealed JJP~ The best place to go for gossip in the House are the maknaes. They notice things and make their own conclusions about it. They just don’t always agree about what things mean though :D
> 
> Sorry about Youngjae’s little screen time, Mark just happens to work mostly with the maknaes and Jackson, but I’m trying to squeeze in some more love for Youngjae too!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think of the story so far, I love reading and answering to your comments ♥
> 
> P.S. ALMOST 4000 VIEWS WOW


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo again! Look at this vacation of mine, I’m producing chapters in a completely normal rhythm lol. Worried for nothing.
> 
> 2nd anniversary of GOT7 in a couple of hours! Wheeeee! I had not planned to celebrate it with this chapter, but now I am :D
> 
> Thank you for the 300 kudos!! ♥♥♥

On the second day that Mark was wearing a yellow bow tie around the House, the press release about Mark's addition to the Wang household went out. Mark stopped answering phone calls from unknown numbers and persons he hadn't talked to in years, having no interest in people who wished to gain from the fact that his name and face were now known by the general public. He was now forever tied to Jackson Wang, not by contract, but by the fact that he would now forever be known as someone who was or had been a member of the Wang heir’s staff.

Somehow, it wasn't that scary a thought anymore.

The second day of his yellow-tieness was also to be the first time Mark would make a public appearance as Jackson Wang’s servant. Junior had hand-picked an event that would be simple enough and would have enough security in place; an opening night for a movie where the Wang heir had been in a very minor role, but which still meant that he and an entourage were invited. To ensure that all would go well, besides the Master and Mark, Junior and JB would also be going. JB would have had to go anyway as Jackson's bodyguard, but Junior was there for Mark whenever JB would be too busy watching over their Master.

Compared to the paparazzi ambush at Amber’s party, the opening night gala was pretty painless. There was a lot of press, but the security was good, so although there were tons of flashing camera lights, and Mark had to think how to angle his body, and what expression to keep on his face, they weren't crowded and Mark could just ignore the shouted questions directed at him. Mark had allowed for Bambam to do his makeup and fix his hair for him, just to make sure he was looking his best. The three servants had coordinated outfits, with black dress shirts and red suits and details for all of them, Jackson matching them perfectly with switched colors. They looked good, like they should, and Mark fit perfectly into the expectation what the public had for a servant for the Wang household - ridiculously good-looking and well-kept. It made him feel perhaps too proud and giddy in his stomach.

Junior stayed by Mark's side the whole night, guiding him with a subtle hand at his waist and with a few well-timed whispers casually into the older boy’s ear when it seemed natural and he needed them, bringing Mark to stand on the right spot for the red carpet photos and helping him to do correct greetings according to the etiquette. Mark felt safe; he didn't need to worry about doing anything unseemly with Junior being there to show him the way. He was thankful for the guidance, and when there finally was a quiet moment and they were standing to the side from the center of attention, he expressed this to the Keeper of the House with a sincere smile and a small ‘thank you’.

The friendly and surprisingly warm smile Junior directed his way let Mark know he was doing alright.

The Master kept glancing into Mark’s direction whenever there was a moment between the brief interviews, polite small talk and posing for photos. He was probably concerned about Mark and checking he was doing alright. Mark wanted to make Jackson proud, so he made sure to always meet his gaze head first and let a small smile on his lips to show he wasn’t panicking or having any trouble. There wasn’t really any time or opportunity for them to talk, but it was enough for Mark to see the subtle expression of happiness in Jackson’s eyes and the corners of his mouth whenever he glanced Mark’s way and deemed he was doing alright. The expression wasn’t as open as some of the smiles Mark had gotten from him in the House, but it was still miles away from any polite smile the other gala attendees got.

They were all very busy, playing their roles in the social setting, but Mark's lower status afforded him the silence he preferred to stay in after short introductions and polite smiles. Inside, where there wasn't any press, Mark didn't gather that much attention, and he didn't have to do anything special, so he just followed Junior around with the complimentary glass of fine champagne in his hands, sipping on it slowly between listening in on formal conversations and useless small-talk. It made him appear busy but still politely interested, which worked well for the setting. Junior didn’t leave his side for the whole night, guiding him into the right amount and kind of conversations, that everyone who was relevant enough got a glance of the new servant. It was a relief when the movie was finally beginning and no more conversing was required. Mark enjoyed watching the movie, the pressure of the social situation not so obvious then. He eagerly awaited the scene his Master appeared in, not surprised at all that the man looked as great on screen as in person.

All in all, the event went well for Jackson Wang and his entourage. During the car ride back to the House, Junior described Mark's first public appearance as a success, and the openly radiant smile Jackson directed at Mark was so proud Mark couldn’t keep eye contact for long. He flipped his hair onto his face as he lowered his gaze, and thanked Junior for the compliment. It was probably the one glass of champagne that made the bottom of Mark’s stomach feel bubbly and light.

  
  
  


It was already quite late when they came back to the House, but Bambam had prepared a small late-night dinner they could enjoy together before everyone would retire for the night. They ate mostly in silence, except for the three youngsters who didn’t attend the movie and were now trying to pry information about it from those who went to see it. Jackson chattered with them about it for a moment, but it was evident that he was exhausted too, so after a while JB and Junior seemed to almost automatically take over for him, and calm the three youngest servants down so that they could eat in peace and mostly-quiet. There was some pouting, but eventually the trio settled down and accepted their "cruel" fate, the two maknaes instead turning to inquire Youngjae about his vocal lessons.

Now that Mark knew what the maknaes suspected, he could clearly interpret from the roundabout questions that Yugyeom and Bambam were trying to find out what Youngjae’s relationship with the other vocal students was without asking about it directly. The two of them had to go about it indirectly, since all seven of them were present, and JB and Junior probably wouldn’t allow their inquiries into another servant’s private life if they knew they were trying to ask whether Youngjae liked a girl (or guy?) from outside the House. However, it seemed that Youngjae was experienced at not revealing too much in his answers, and Yugyeom and Bambam had to give up pressing the subject further to avoid a scolding from the mother and father of the group of servants, as Youngjae had called JB and Junior before.

They were just about to finish their meal, when Mark heard Jackson complain to JB about how his feet hurt after standing for hours at the gala, and Mark was too at ease, too relaxed, so he reacted without thinking. “I could massage your feet, if you want.”

Mark didn’t realise until complete silence fell into the dinner hall, that he had reacted as he would in a situation of just friends. Instead of being with ‘just friends’, he was at work, as a servant, in a House where servants had regularly sex with the Master, and he had just made a suggestion that could be interpreted in a wrong way with the right kind of dirty mind. And even with just the regular, innocent interpretation of the offer, suggesting something like this was definitely very forward and unexpected from Mark, who everyone thought was still very awkward with the friendly manners of the House.

Everyone was glancing between Mark and the Master, and Jackson was staring at Mark, blinking owlishly. Mark was embarrassed about the attention, but he would not back down, staring at his Master expectantly, hoping to be hit by lightning just to get out of this situation, preferably right now. Thankfully the painful silence ended soon, as Jackson shook himself to cut himself out of the trance he was in, and replied, “Sure, that’d be awesome. After dinner?”

There was no way to back away now, so Mark just nodded, lowering his head and hoping that no more attention was brought to his forwardness.

Gladly the other members seemed to sense that the subject was not one to poke at at this point, and quickly changed the subject of conversation to something else to cover up for the awkwardness that was inherent in the moment.

  
  
  


Mark had decided to not make this awkward, so he would not regret making the offer, and he would not let any uncomfortableness show. Massaging the feet of a Master was something completely appropriate to do for a servant in any household, it was just that normally servants didn’t offer the service, they were asked for it. Of course, the best servants would predict the mood of their Master and offer a massage when needed, but it wasn't typical. So the only thing weird about the situation, was that it was Mark, who was not very familiar with the Master, that had offered to massage the Master’s feet. But the deed itself was nothing special, Mark kept telling to himself. He had massaged the feet of his previous, elderly Master several times before.

It was just that this time, it was the Jackson Wang’s whose feet Mark was massaging. Mark was sitting on the side of the luxurious king-size bed in the master bedroom, and the Jackson Wang was lying there, back on his army of pillows, his feet resting in Mark's lap. This was not his sweet elderly Master, who smelled of dusty rooms, and whose skin was thin and wrinkly under Mark’s fingers. This was Jackson Wang, a sex symbol known in the whole country, and Mark was holding his feet in hands, massaging the pampered, soft, taut skin with his fingers. The subtle lavender scent of the obviously expensive massage oil that Jackson had instructed Mark to use filled Mark's senses, the smell combined with the dim lighting of the bedroom giving the situation a more sensual flare than Mark maybe would have liked.

After he got started with the massage though, the situation wasn't that weird or bad. Jackson was leaning back on his pillows, his eyes closed and breathing slow and calm. There was no talking, no awkwardness, just Mark on a mission, massaging his fingers into the soles of his Master’s feet, the oil making it easy to apply pressure on the edges of the sole in a smooth slide. The silence was comfortable, and frankly Mark enjoyed working his fingers into the kinks of his Master’s feet, knowing he brought his Master relief from his pain from the small sighs that left his Master’s lips as Mark massaged a sensitive spot.

Mark allowed himself to take in the features of Jackson's face in the dim lighting of the bedside lamps, knowing it was safe to stare for just a moment at least while his Master was focusing on the sensations of the foot massage. The dim light colored Jackson’s face and hair almost golden, accentuating his handsome features with the shadows that fell on his jawline and nose. There was just something about his face that was special enough to stand out from a crowd, and perfect enough to look like a sculpture, and from what Mark had seen of his naked body… Jackson Wang might as well been a sculpture, except that with his energetic personality an unmoving piece of marble would never do him justice. It would not be able to capture the way his eyes sparkled, or the way his lips just curved into a silly looking closed-mouth smile, or just how expressive his face was during conversations. A sculpture would capture his perfect looks, but not the beauty of his soul.

Mark was treading in waters that were too deep for him. When his Master’s face distorted slightly into an expression of pleasure as Mark pressed on his acupoints, there was nothing Mark could do, except want him, too much, in all the ways that Mark wouldn’t like to. He just couldn’t help but want to cause those kind of expressions to take over Jackson's face by doing some more interesting things to his body, and getting those intense dark eyes fully focused on Mark as the Master would finally take control.

Mark bit his cheek, forcing his eyes away from his Master’s face, but not without his traitorous eyes slowly dragging themselves over the sliver of golden skin that was showing from Jackson's neck and collarbone that the couple of opened buttons of his dress shirt revealed. Mark forcefully lowered his eyes and returned his focus to his work; massaging the soles of his Master’s feet. This was supposed to be work, not pleasure. It was okay to enjoy work, but he should know to not cross the line. He really should know better than to play with thoughts and feelings like these. They would only stray him further away from sanity, tempting him to cross a line he wasn’t mentally prepared to cross yet.

It was more on principle that Mark found harbouring sexual fantasies about his Master disgraceful, since it was not like the environment around him in the House in any way discouraged thinking about the Master sexually. In fact the household more than encouraged those mental images by providing plenty of fuel for those kinds of thoughts.

But those thoughts were fantasy, and they should stay as such.

  
  
  


This was torture. That is what this was. This was the way for all the gods that Jackson’s didn’t believe in to take revenge on him, testing his patience and resolve.

That was the only explanation Jackson had for the chain of events that had lead him to be laying on the bed with his feet in the lap of his newly yellow tie servant Jackson had had more than enough trouble to keep his hands away from even without them being, in fact, on his bed.

It wasn’t easy to ignore the soft slide of Mark’s fingers against the sole of his foot, pressing onto the right spots and relieving the tension he had been feeling for the whole day. It was too easy to think of those curious fingers elsewhere on his body, the smooth slide of the oil changing into the slick slide of lube in his mind. Mark had gorgeous hands, and Jackson had a folder of daydreams filed away in his mind about Mark’s fingers and the things Jackson could do to - and with - them.

It didn’t help to look at Mark in this situation, so Jackson resolutely kept his eyes closed, thinking of sad puppies and kittens and old people kissing, trying to keep his thoughts on innocent things as he tried to very innocently enjoy the foot massage his stupidly good-looking new servant was giving him. He couldn’t ruin this now, now that Mark had taken a huge step forward and accepted him as more of a friend than just his employer.

It was all starting to be too much, testing Jackson’s resolve like this. He was a man of principle, and he wouldn’t let that go, but Mark was making it difficult for him to give the other enough time to maybe want to do something more with him.

Jackson didn’t want to wait on something that was so uncertain, but that he wanted so much. But he had to.

  
  
  


As soon as Mark was done with the massage and the Master had indicated that he'd like to sleep, Mark quickly left the master bedroom. He closed the door behind him, and immediately leaned back against it to curse silently at how big of an effect Jackson Wang had on him. Of course, Mark was a healthy young man who, like all, thought about sex a lot, so there was nothing weird about someone his age and hormonal stage getting a couple of (usually badly timed) sexual ideas or images during the day. But at this point of Mark’s life he had already learned to not be much affected by the fleeting images, returning his focus back to what was relevant in the moment and if necessary, going through the images later that night in the privacy of his own room. There was just something about Jackson Wang, that made his wild sexyness impossible to ignore, and sometimes it seemed completely impossible for Mark to think straight in his company, even more so in a situation as suggestive and sensual as they had just been in.

Mark calmed his breathing before opening his eyes and starting to make his way to his quarters, deciding to just ignore that his blood was running hotter than he’d like and that he’d probably have to take an extra shower before he’d be able to sleep tonight.

The halls were dark, everyone having gone to their rooms as it was getting late, and they had to get up early in the morning. Mark made his way down the Master’s hall, enjoying the calm and the silence for the while. But after a moment he noticed that it wasn't silent at all - he could hear music playing somewhere. He could hear someone playing the piano and singing, and Mark’s curiosity was piqued. It sounded like someone left a music player on somewhere, playing one of those ballad albums that had songs about love and heartbreak, but as Mark got closer to the Master’s study, he heard the singer make a pronunciation mistake in the English song, which he was sure wasn't in the original. Now that he thought about it, wasn't the original sang by a woman? Mark recognized the song as an older American popular song that still sometimes played on the radio, a beautiful but bitter song about a woman named Jolene.

Mark followed the singing into a side room of the study he hadn’t been in yet, peeking in from the slightly open door to see Youngjae sitting by a black grand piano, fingers stepping over the keys in an expert manner, his melodical voice filling the room. Mark was taken aback by the powerful feeling he got from Youngjae’s voice, the sound of it clear and full of feeling that made the melancholic and bitter song come to live and send shivers down Mark’s spine. The room was only partly lit by a foot lamp that seemed to have been put next to the piano for the express purpose of shedding light on the piano scores while playing on the grand instrument, and the setting was perfect for performing a difficult and powerful song like Jolene was.

Mark wondered if he was intruding, watching the younger servant practice alone in the study at a time when most of the servants had already retired to their rooms, but considering that the door was slightly open, it probably wouldn’t be that bad if Mark stayed for a moment to listen. He couldn’t help but be pulled in by the music, wanting to hear more of Youngjae’s voice pulling off the difficult vibratoes and high notes. It would, however, be rude of him to just listen from behind the door, not making his presence known to Youngjae, but on the other hand tactless to disturb the other while he was so clearly focused into his playing and singing…

Mark made his choice, opening the door quietly enough that he could slip in, sitting down next to the door so he could listen to Youngjae’s singing while not hiding himself from sight. It didn’t seem very likely though that the younger boy would notice Mark, since he was so focused on the song he was performing for (supposedly) just himself.

Youngjae’s dark brown hair looked much lighter brown where the light of the lamp shone from behind him and gave him almost an angelic aura around his head, casting a shadow on the side of his face that was visible from where Mark was sitting. Mark couldn’t see Youngjae’s expression, but his body language told him that the singer was completely putting his soul into the song and its sad story. Mark didn’t know much about singing, never being much of a singer himself (even though he could follow a tune when it was required), but he could tell Youngjae was good, and completely understood why the younger boy would want to pursue this passion of his. He had heard Youngjae hum and sing in the gardens before, but it was another thing to hear him now perform in the study with the piano to accompany him. Youngjae’s pronunciation wasn’t perfect, but the way he sang the song was beautiful, and Mark felt a choking feeling in his throat from the sadness he couldn’t help but feel from listening to this song of hopeless love.

The song was over what seemed to be far too quickly, Youngjae’s fingers hovering for a moment over the keys of the piano as he enjoyed the final note of the song, before lowering his hands to rest them on his thighs. The silence in the room was heavy and meaningful, but Mark broke it by starting to clap, startling the younger boy out of his trance.

Youngjae swiftly turned on the seat to face Mark, his surprised expression visible now, as the light shone on the side of his face. “Oh! Mark-hyung! You scared me! Um, how long were you listening?”

Mark smiled reassuringly, resting his chin on top of his arms that he had wrapped around his knees as he sat on the floor. “I think about halfway? I heard your singing from the hallway, so I came to listen, I hope you don’t mind. You sing really well.”

“Oh. Thank you, Mark-hyung. I don’t mind, I was just surprised someone came to listen when I practice, it’s kind of late after all.” Youngjae rubbed his hands on his thighs in a nervous manner, throwing Mark a small, shy, but happy smile.

Mark put some effort into keeping the conversation going, wanting to help the younger servant relax and not feel so embarrassed. “I didn’t know you sang in English.”

“Uhhh, I try to. I was the best in English class in my school, and I think listening and singing to songs in English helped it a lot. Mark-hyung knows English well too?”

Mark couldn’t help but giggle a bit into his hand, amused although it was to be expected that probably no one except Junior and the Master knew of his family and background. “I used to live in LA for many years, so yeah, you could say so.”

“Oh! OH. That’s awesome, what was LA like? Isn’t it, like, always sunny there? Did you eat a lot of hamburgers every day? Can you help me with my English?” Youngjae started to ramble, and Mark was glad he managed to distract the younger from the awkwardness back to the bubbly, happy person Mark had learned to know so far.

Mark laughed again, raising his hands in defeat as he tried to get the endless flow of questions to cease. “It was warm and sunny usually, I didn’t eat hamburgers every day, and we can talk English sometimes if you like.”

Youngjae let out an excited sound that only widened Mark’s fond smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeee.
> 
> I swear I say this about every chapter, but this had such important things for story building and progression. Like having Mark’s first public appearance is important for the main plot of him being part of the Wang household, and all these other scenes building up his relationships with Jackson and Youngjae this time, for this chapter. Feat. Junior in the public appearance scene.
> 
> ghfghsdfghsfs I seriously struggled a lot with the foot massage scene when I was writing it, I wanted it to be perfect and I am still not sure if I got it to be sensual enough. The Jackson’s POV part was extra that I added to get to the full 4k, I hope it was interesting too~
> 
> Youngjae’s time to shine ;; ;; ♥ I had planned this scene very little beforehand but idk it’s my favourite scene of this chapter now, it somehow worked out a bazillion times better than I expected. I also really like how it brings Youngjae’s and Mark’s friendship forward. I just love it so much.
> 
> What’s your favourite scene of the whole fic so far? I WANT TO KNOW!


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday and Mark’s first week evaluation of the House~

It had been a full week now, since Mark started working at the Wang House.

It really seemed like it would have been a longer time, like Mark would have been here for weeks, or even months. Mark typically didn’t make friends very quickly, so he hadn’t expected to form something like the companionships he had with the members of the House this soon. It had just happened, somehow.

He spent most of his days working with either Yugyeom, Bambam or both, enjoying their constant banter with one another and how they got excited over the smallest things, not minding although Mark rarely joined their chatter while they worked, but involving him at times with questions and remarks. The maknaes both had bright and fun personalities, running on seemingly endless energy. Yugyeom had a sharp tongue and he hated to be reminded of his younger age, not wanting to follow the age hierarchy unless he had to. But the tall, young boy was very kind, wanting to protect and take care of everyone, like if he would have been the hyung, he would be good at taking care of those younger than him. Bambam was more over-the-top than Yugyeom, his excitement explosive like fireworks, his passion for fashion and food making him excel in both (and Mark was sure Bambam could excel in anything he put his mind into). Both of the maknaes showed their age sometimes, getting bashful or impatient, but they were precious, and Mark couldn’t help but be fond of them.

Of all the members of the House, Mark saw JB and Youngjae the fewest. JB because he was always with the Master when he was out at an event or working (like today), and Youngjae because he worked in the gardens during the days, while Mark was busy inside the House. Still, Mark had managed to form tentative friendship with both of them. It was impossible not to like Youngjae, who laughed and smiled and sang and just simply was a ball of happiness, brightening everyone’s day when they ate together or had time to hang out together. The happy surface hid a smart person who could read people well and who was very thoughtful of others. It’s difficult to read a person who is all smiles all the time - but Mark knew enough to guess that there were a lot of hidden depths to Youngjae’s personality and weaknesses that he chose not to show, instead choosing to be a strength for others.

JB was a proud person, respectful of the age and class hierarchy, but by default bowing to no one. He was cool and cold on the surface, his sharp eyes watching everyone’s moves carefully, his job as a bodyguard forcing him to be apprehensive of new people and situations in order to be able to do his job of protecting the Heir and the other members of the household to the best of his abilities. This made him naturally protective of the members of the House, checking on them regarding their health and happiness even when it wasn’t required for his job. It showed his softer side, the fondness he held for the others, and it was visible in the twitch on the side of his mouth and the way his eyes softened when he chastised Bambam for eating too fast or Youngjae for having stayed up so late practicing. When JB showed his humour, it was dry and sarcastic, much similar to Yugyeom with his sharp tongue, but with more finesse, able to strike under anyone’s belt with just words, if the moment was one that made it appropriate for him to act in that way.

Junior was a mystery. Mark had known from the start that the other was a good actor, able to hide his real intentions behind a practiced smile, but by now Mark had seen what he thought to be the real Junior a couple of times, just small glimpses between the cracks of the shell he hid himself behind. It wasn't easy to tell though. Just, sometimes it seemed like his smiles honestly reached his eyes, and behind the coal black surface of his eyes there was a sparkle of mirth that the Keeper of the House kept a tight lid on, not one to trust his true self to others, much like JB. The two of them kept their distance more than the younger servants did.

And then there was Jackson Wang. He was chaos in a physical form, seemingly predictable in one moment and impossible in another. Mark couldn't put his finger on him, and he couldn't control how much of an effect the man had on him. Everyone in the House was so attractive, having their own charms that Mark recognized, but out of all of them, it was Jackson Wang who was Mark's poison. He was incredibly annoying to Mark - Mark hated everything he stood for in public, the wealth, the upper class, the snobbiness of demanding so much and caring so little about what it cost, but what was so easy to despise from afar, wasn't as easy to do up close. Jackson cared deeply about the people around him no matter what class they were from, and although he certainly spent ridiculous amounts of money, he did it as investments, on things that would last for years and be of that high quality he paid for. He wasn't wasteful and he cared about every penny, not one to blindly spending money if he didn't know he was getting its worth. There was no way Mark could hate him like this, and it annoyed him, because once that was out of the way, what was left from a more faraway perspective was only respect for the hardworking, forwardly speaking gentleman Jackson Wang was for all the public to see.

Mark didn't want to go even just in his thoughts more into depth about the things in the Master’s personality that were only visible from up close, and only made him more attractive as a person. It was enough to say that Jackson was a good person.

And then there were his looks… It was clear already from afar that Jackson Wang was good-looking. This was something Mark had recognized even before ever meeting him, unable to avoid seeing pictures of the Wang Heir online even though he had never been interested in celebrities. But up close… After a week at the House it wasn't as difficult anymore to admit that Jackson Wang was irresistible. But there was really no need to go in depth about that either. Mark considered it to be a force of nature now, that inevitably everyone would admire and want Jackson Wang if they knew him, though few had a chance like the members of the servant staff did. They had the possibility to choose a bow tie of a higher tier and actually touch Jackson Wang in the ways everyone wanted, and Jackson Wang would enjoy it, touching them back. It was a privilege.

It was a curse. Mark had always thought himself proper, thought himself above the yearning that drove others crazy. But with Jackson Wang he couldn't help but think, was it really so bad to want him? Even though the difference in their position, even though how improper it was, for the House and the Master those things didn't matter. It was just Mark, struggling against the current, unwilling to let go of what he knew and was comfortable with for something that was exciting and new, and above all, allowed and encouraged.

It had only been a week, and it had been already chipping down on Mark's resolve so badly. But he was still fighting against the current, determined to stay where he had always been instead of seeing where the flow would take him, afraid that if he would lose sight of the shore that was familiar, he would lose sight of himself and drown.

  
  
  


At the servant's lunch, Youngjae revealed to the maknaes that Mark had lived in the US. Like Mark had known to expect, the maknaes immediately put him through an seemingly endless amount of questions about his life in LA and how the culture, food and people differed from South Korea. Mark indulged the youngsters, telling them of the pool in the backyard of his childhood home, of how you could find drive-in restaurants for any trash food kind within a couple kilometers, and of the schools and classes he had taken. He conveniently left out the explanation of why he and his family had moved to South Korea and why he was working as a servant now, but thankfully the maknaes didn't ask, probably not even noticing that Mark didn't explain that in their haste to talk about Western music and inquire if Mark had ever met any celebrities in LA.

The rest of the lunch was spent testing the English skills of the other servants by means of clumsy conversation. Junior immediately sat out of the competition, claiming that he didn't know the language at all. Yugyeom gave up after a couple of learned phrases, shrugging that he had never needed to learn the language much. Bambam was originally from Thailand and he fared better, although his accent was heavy and he fumbled with words, he was able to hold a conversation, and Mark made him happy and proud by complimenting him on this.

Youngjae would have won the competition, had there been any. What he didn't know in words or pronunciation, he made up with enthusiasm and by throwing in funny phrases at regular intervals. It was so typical of Youngjae to be the one to make everyone laugh, and Mark didn't think he had laughed that much in a long time. At some point the game went into doing imitations of different western pop culture characters and persons, Yugyeom joining back in, surprising everyone by knowing the words to a Chris Brown song Mark deemed too naughty for the lunch table. Youngjae claimed JB knew how to do several Simpsons impressions, but they were (thankfully) spared of the performance that probably would have ruined JB’s cool image in Mark’s eyes, as the bodyguard was away with the Master at work.

Mark could feel Junior’s eyes on him during the foolery, and after some time he dared to look up, ready to face the disapproval he expected for his silly behaviour. Instead of disapproval though, Mark could see the sparkle of mirth he had suspected to exist now dancing in Junior’s eyes as he was leaning on one hand balanced on the table by its elbow, the expression on his face amused. His eyes were crinkled into a sincere smile, and Mark was baffled, blinking at the Keeper of the House for a moment, prompting Junior’s smile to only widen further, before he addressed Mark's confusion about his reaction.

“It's good to see you on such friendly terms with the dongsaengs”, was his only explanation, but Mark understood what he meant. He felt a bit shy about being perceived being so open in a situation where he just a week before wouldn't reveal anything personal about himself, and a fun conversation like this over lunch with his ‘colleagues’ would have been totally out of the question.

But this was a thing now, being friendly with the other members of the staff, and frankly, Mark quite liked it.

  
  
  


The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully, Yugyeom and Bambam continuing the conversation about USA while they worked, prompting Mark to comment one or the other expectation or stereotype they had about the country every now and then. The Master came back from work for dinner, and he eagerly joined their English conversation in perfectly fluent English, soon leaving Jackson and Mark alone in their discussion as no one else could keep up.

The dinner was over in what seemed to be a very short time as their conversation was so interesting, but after each plate had been emptied and the maknaes started yawning, Jackson ended his conversation with Mark and told everyone to get to bed, inviting a pink-tied Junior up to his room probably for something less innocent than a foot massage. Bambam managed to somehow convince Mark to give him a piggyback ride to his room, Yugyeom trailing behind them looking more asleep than awake in the moment. Mark was small of frame, but he had been doing sports all his life, so it was no trouble to carry Bambam's lanky but light weight over to the door to his room, wishing the maknaes a good night before retiring to his own, not wanting to stay to learn whether or not the maknaes entered the same room. It was more likely than not, they seemed to enjoy sharing a bed for not only sex, but also cuddling, at least that was what Mark had inferred from their conversations during the week.

It didn't surprise Mark at all, considering how close and affectionate the maknaes were with one another. It made Mark wonder if Jackson was right about their denial (yep, Mark had heard his Master’s yells at Amber's party… He was a servant, his ears were supposed to be wired to always listen for his Master’s voice).

It was something to keep an eye out for.

  
  
  


That night, Mark dreamed of the foot massage he had given the Master, except this time, Jackson's sighs of pleasure changed into moans, and arousal curled deep in Mark’s stomach as he tried to continue the massage and not focus on the intimacy of it. The sounds continued until Dream Mark couldn't take it anymore, afraid his arousal would be discovered, and tried to hastily leave the room under a flimsy excuse. The Master wouldn't allow that, at first unaware of the reason for Mark’s attempt to leave, but when Mark obediently stopped just by the door and turned on command to face his Master, his blushing face and the slight tent of his dress pants would reveal his embarrassingly aroused state.

And then…

The next thing he would know, would be the Master’s body pressing his against the door, a matching erection pressing into his hips. Jackson's plump lips would be soft and hungry against Mark’s, and Mark would give himself up to him in a heartbeat.

He would take Mark right there, against the closed wooden double doors, his strong arms supporting Mark's weight as he’d press into him, compliments whispered onto Mark's collarbones between love bites and sloppy kisses. Mark would throw his head back, mouth open in a silent moan, shoulder blades pressing into the door with every thrust of Jackson's hips.

Mark hadn't seen Jackson's dick before, but he could imagine the hot heat of it filling him, the lube that made the slide slick smelling of the same subtle lavender as the massage oil from before. Mark's own erection would be trapped between their bodies, and he’d be unable to pleasure himself, the torture of being untouched there only making him more crazy about Jackson's movement inside him. He would feel the urge to writhe against Jackson to get some friction against his own erection, but to do so would compromise their balance against the door, so he wouldn’t. When the Master would finally come deep inside him and slip out, Mark would be a whimpering mess of barely steady legs, his own erection demanding attention, but as Mark would try to bring himself relief by his own hand, the Master would forbid him, only to get on his knees in front of Mark and take him deep into that mouth Mark wouldn't dare to dream about…

Except he apparently did, since Mark woke with a start, his breathing heavy and a rock hard erection in his pajama pants.

Mark turned to groan into his pillow, his frustration half from being aroused as hell, and half from having such a dream about his Master, whom he really should not be having sex dreams about if he wanted to keep his resolve and stick to his comfort zone of at least somewhat traditional Master and Servant roles. Especially since the commanding and obeying theme had been such a turn-on for him in the dream.

The press of the mattress against his crotch tempted him to hump into it, but Mark resisted, rolling to his side before getting out of his bed and stumbling in the dark towards his shower to get rid of his unwanted erection.

But when he was standing there, naked in the shower under lukewarm water, ready to turn the water cold to chase the arousal away from his body, he hesitated. Like most, Mark masturbated on a regular basis of a couple of times a week, only taking cold showers when he needed to purge himself from a fantasy he thought improper to masturbate to. He had taken a cold shower yesterday to chase the remaining thoughts of the foot massage away, but the topic was back in his head, more tempting than the last time. But would it really be so bad to allow such a fantasy? It was not like anyone would know, and Mark hadn’t been this turned on in a long time, and he  _ really _ wanted to get off instead of the disappointing feeling of a wilting erection he’d get from the cold shower.

Mark gave in to the current the tiniest bit, closing his eyes as he turned the water warm instead of cold, his aching need for release driving him to take himself into his hand and imagine those strong hands on his hips again, those bites and sucks along the side of his neck, and the way he had imagined it to feel when Jackson shuddered and came inside him with a groan.

It didn't take long for Mark to find release, his Master’s name on his lips, but never leaving them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I can’t believe I actually wrote that scene. Gosh.
> 
> Sorry about blindsiding you with the sudden smutty dream scene, but it fit here as Mark is finally starting to slip, aaaand ain’t this what you’ve been waiting for?? hahaha
> 
> Of course don’t expect Mark to get any real action any time soon though, this is just one step of many, warming Mark up to the House so that we can get to what I planned to be doing from the start~
> 
> I also got to really showcase Mark’s relationship with everyone in the House in this chapter, which made me really happy. He’s getting really close with the maknaes and Youngjae, and Jinyoung is slowly warming up to him too~
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and especially of the final scene ;)


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday and a Photoshoot.

Mark was feeling paranoid the next morning, for some reason sure that the other members would be able to sense or smell it from him that he had masturbated to the thought of their Master that night. No one acted out of the ordinary though, Yugyeom greeting him in the hall in his usual manner as he left Bambam's room, Junior addressing him with a polite amount of formality as Mark checked in that morning and JB nodding to him as he passed him in the hallways.

They had an extraordinary schedule that day, everyone eating breakfast together as they had a photoshoot for a magazine that had apparently paid a fortune to be the first to feature Jackson Wang and his now six-person crew of servants in a 12-page spread, with Jackson Wang as the cover of the whole magazine for that month. All of them had been instructed to not do any styling on their hair or faces that morning, and of course Bambam had complained. He insisted that some paparazzi could take photos of them on the way and they should look their best, but Junior overruled him, claiming that preparing to look good now and then taking all that makeup and hair styling off at the scene of the photoshoot would take too much time and effort. Bambam grumbled, and covered himself in way too much outer clothing for the moderately warm weather to avoid his pimples or something being caught on camera.

The drive to the venue was short, and on arrival they were put through hair and makeup in a quick and efficient pace. The makeup and hair artists were apparently ones Jackson Wang used all the time for occasions like this, when Bambam’s styling wasn’t enough. Bambam, of course, was complaining the whole time, not enjoying someone else deciding his hair and makeup for him at all. Mark ignored his ranting with a clean conscience while he waited for his turn in the makeup chair.

The makeup artist was a pretty lady with long, black hair and cute dimples. She instructed him with soft words and slender fingers as she put on his makeup. It was nice to have this kind of a personal attention, and Mark relaxed. She was in the middle of adding powder or something on his cheeks when she suddenly complimented him, “You have gorgeous cheekbones and facial bone structure, Mark-ssi.”

Mark opened his eyes, surprised to receive such a comment, but ready to thank the lady when his Master cut into the conversation from the hair styler’s chair, “No flirting with my boys, noona!”

She pouted at Jackson, interrupting her work with Mark to stand up straight and send Jackson an indignant stare through the mirror.

“I wasn't, plus I just called Junior-ssi a hot piece of ass five minutes ago, and you agreed. What's the problem with me commenting about Mark-ssi’s face?”

Mark could hear Jackson sputter, and he followed the conversation with interest, curious to see Jackson Wang act so familiar with his go-to makeup artist.

“It's not-- Mark's just new, he might misunderstand--”

“I won’t.” Mark cut in, not wanting the girl to get in trouble over something like this, and not wanting Jackson to think he’d be so unprofessional as to flirt with a makeup artist on the job.

“See? He says he won’t. So if that’s all, Jackson-ssi, let me continue with my work and you keep focusing on sitting still.” She was certainly bold, speaking like this, but Mark guessed their working relationship had been long and fruitful enough for her to not fear retribution.

Mark could see the dissatisfied expression on Jackson's face before he had to close his eyes so the makeup artist could continue her work. She hummed in approval, giving admiring comments about his eyelashes and lips too while she worked, probably just to spite Jackson Wang. To say something just to spite the Jackson Wang seemed like the stupidest idea to Mark, but he guessed he just wasn’t familiar enough with him yet.

  
  
  


Their concept for the day was… well, basically filling the expectations and dreams of the public with sexy servants and a cool image of Jackson Wang. Jackson was wearing a black sleeveless top that showed off his muscular arms, black jeans and a black snapback that said “WANG” on it with big, silvery colored acrylic letters. The servants had their white dress shirts, but instead of wearing them in the normal way, with the hem tucked in, sleeves cuffed and buttons up til the top, their sleeves were rolled up above their elbows to show off their forearms, the hems of their shirts were fully or partly tucked out of their dress pants, and everyone had several buttons opened from the top of their shirts to reveal a heavy black leather collar each of them wore on their necks. A big, silver W hung from their collars, signifying who they belonged to. It was going to be daydream material, selling on looks and the fantasies of celebrity fans. Mark didn’t mind, it was his job and he didn’t have to be naked, so why not.

The maknaes, Youngjae and Mark were the first up for individual shots, while JB, Junior and Jackson were still being prepared in the changing room. Mark watched the others posing for pictures before it was his turn, Bambam was a natural before the camera, getting a satisfying image with just a couple of changes in his pose, giving his best angles and expressions without any instructions needed before bouncing back to where Yugyeom was waiting for his turn, fishing for praises. Youngjae was after him, clearly more awkward in front of the camera, but it seemed like he had had enough practice to be able to follow the instructions given to him. He took longer than Bambam, but he seemed unphased by the fact that he was not such a natural at this. It was interesting to see Youngjae wear these serious expressions for the camera, when he would be usually so full of smiles and so far away from the more intimidating and sexy image the magazine wanted.

Yugyeom looked almost bored in front of the cameras, but he was able to get the right look almost as quickly as Bambam, the image the magazine wanted from him being a very natural one for the youngest servant.

Mark was next. He didn’t know anything about modeling, so he felt self-conscious already that he was probably going to need much more time to get the shot right than the others. The director sat him down on a high chair with his side facing the camera, telling Mark to look slightly over his shoulder and into the camera with intensity. Mark did as instructed and the camera flashed a couple of times, the photographer pursing his lips in a way that indicated that Mark could do better. Mark could hear the maknaes and Youngjae cheering for him, but he was nervous now, feeling out of his element although this shouldn’t be that hard, right?

He tried to follow the photographer’s instructions, tilting his head this or that way, looking into the camera or slightly past it, growing more anxious with every minute that passed by and he was unable to get the shot right. The director was telling him he was doing fine, that he looked good in the shots and his face photographed really well, they just wanted something more, a better expression, a more powerful feeling from him that would come across to the viewer. Mark didn’t know what to do. It was far too vague.

After a painful fifteen minutes the director called a break, and Mark sagged a bit in the seat, frustrated at himself. He guessed it had been silly of him to expect that he’d be good at something as new as this on the first try - he knew how to take selcas, knew what angles worked for him, but his poses for those were usually more on the side of cute and approachable than sexy and intimidating. He did not work how to work his face in the right way to get the kind of an intensity and power that he was asked to display.

Bambam stepped up to him, probably after being chosen from the youngest members as the one who would be able to give the best advice, which was probably true. Mark kept his expression strong, not wanting to show any weakness, although his frustration was evident in the tension of the corners of his mouth.

“Don’t worry about it, modeling looks easy but it’s quite difficult to get the feeling right.” Bambam comforted him, despite the three before Mark nailing it in less than five minutes and Mark having already tried for fifteen. “Try to loosen up a bit and not think about what the director wants - take instead any strong but not happy feeling that you can summon in your memory, and try to express it with your posture and especially your eyes.”

Mark wasn’t sure what that meant, but he thanked Bambam and promised he’d try, giving the younger a small smile to indicate he appreciated him trying to help.

The shoot continued, and Bambam moved to stand near the director to look at the photos as they were taken on the director’s screens, giving Mark a thumbs up when he got back into position. They started taking pictures again, and Mark tried being angry at the camera, tried thinking of the way he'd imagine someone like JB or Jackson would look when they seduced someone, and it seemed like he was doing a bit better. Mark still hadn’t gotten a shot that would satisfy the director though, and he was getting more frustrated again as time passed and different angles were tried, but nothing seemed to meet the magazine’s standards.

“How about this - take what you're feeling now, and let it show.” Bambam suggested, and Mark complied, dropping the strong look he was going for from his eyes and frame, and the camera flashed again.

“Hold on-- that's  _ great _ , now tilt your head a bit back, Mark-ssi.” The director cut in, and Mark did as he was told. “That's it, that's perfect. I think we got our shot.”

The maknaes and Youngjae cheered and jumped in excitement, and Mark slumped down from the chair, a relieved smile spreading on his face.

“Oh wow, that's really good.” Bambam exhaled, admiring what was probably Mark's ‘shot’ from the screens. Yugyeom and Youngjae of course rushed over, Yugyeom letting out a long whistle and Youngjae telling Mark he should come look. Mark reluctantly walked over, unsure what to expect.

His own eyes stared back at him from the black and white picture on the screen. The picture wasn't like the pictures taken of the three servants before him, all of them looking strong in their sexiness. It wasn't intimidating like Bambam's, or cool and almost bored-looking like Yugyeom's, and he didn’t look curious and inviting like Youngjae did. He looked vulnerable, an almost desperate look in his eyes and the way his head was slightly tilted back exposed his neck and made him look unguarded. The way his neck was exposed showed off the collar, and it was definitely sexy. Mark felt a bit shy, but the image would work well for the concept, and that was the most important thing.

After another small break JB, Junior and Jackson took their pictures in quick sequence, each of them knowing their assets and working them to achieve powerful pictures with just a few poses. Nobody was surprised when JB’s photos came out angry sexy, his eyes fierce, a fire burning deep in them that and tension in his posture that made it seem like he was about to pounce on the viewer. Jackson brought out the typical Jackson Wang smug sexiness that Mark had seen on the magazines his sisters liked to buy. The feeling of Junior’s picture was closest to Mark’s out of all of them, the Keeper of the House looking almost innocent, but alluring at the same time. His expression gave the illusion as if he was familiar with the viewer. He really would have done well as an actor, if his posing skills said anything about it.

The director clearly also knew what would sell, taking shots with just the three of them together once they were done with the individual shots. The public adored Jackson Wang, especially when paired with the ridiculously good-looking two servants who had been with him the longest, the pair of them the first ones that were announced publicly before Bambam, Yugyeom, Youngjae and now Mark were added to the group later.

Mark’s eyes didn’t leave the screens where the images of Jackson with JB and Junior were displayed as the makeup artist came to retouch his eyeliner.

  
  
  


They were served some expensive bento box lunch in the changing room before they would be taking the group shots. The Master had asked for the staff to leave them alone for the while so they could eat in peace and quiet, without the glances and whispers that were always present when there were people in the room with Jackson Wang and his servants that weren’t as familiar with them.

Mark was sitting in a group with the maknaes and Youngjae, listening to another conversation in which the maknaes tried more insistently pry information about Youngjae's crush, but the singer was pretending to not understand what their questions were going for, leaving the maknaes in the dark, and a small involuntary smile slipped on Mark’s face as the maknaes couldn't outwit Youngjae to reveal anything he didn't want to. Youngjae played stupid, but was smart. Mark recognized that, and couldn't help but admire it. The maknaes were sharing frustrated glances, and Mark felt like chuckling, but he didn't want to give Youngjae away. His and Youngjae's gazes met, and the younger sent a discreet wink in Mark's direction, acknowledging what Mark had noticed.

The (in Mark's and Youngjae's opinion) fun conversation was interrupted by the screech of a chair’s legs dragging against the floor, coming from the direction where Jackson, JB and Junior were conversing before. Everyone, of course, turned to look.

Junior looked almost bored, leaning on the table, like he had no part in what was happening, or had been expecting it. Jackson was leaning back in his chair in a way that spoke of confidence, and he was biting his lip, which could be interpreted in a contradictory way, but the challenge in his eyes and a smirk at the corners of his lips that told Mark Jackson was enjoying this, somehow.

The main attraction, however, was JB, who had stood so abruptly up from his chair, that it had let out the sound that had gathered everyone’s attention. He was just standing there, his body tensed in what Mark interpreted to be anger, looking down at Jackson, their gazes locked. There was a threatening aura about him, and Mark was afraid a fight would break out, that JB would start yelling at their Master and the comfortable air they had around the House would be ruined, when Jackson spoke as he took his snapback off, gently laying it on the table next to his food.

“Everybody, get out.”

Mark immediately stood up, ready to follow the command without question, not taking his eyes away from his Master as JB suddenly walked up to Jackson, his movements sharp and determined. He came to a halt in front of Jackson, one hand suddenly reaching for the Master’s head, grabbing a fistful of Jackson’s styled platinum hair. JB tilted their Master’s head back somewhat forcefully while tilting his own head to the side in a question or a suggestion and...

Wait, what was going on again?

“Get Mark and Youngjae out, NOW.” Another command, this time not directed towards Mark, although it concerned him. A hand, probably Yugyeom’s, grabbed his wrist and started tugging him towards the door of the room, but Mark wasn’t concentrating on that as he was watching the standoff between the Master and his bodyguard. He was almost by the door when he saw Jackson lift up the hem of JB’s shirt, fingers finding the buckle of his belt.

Oh.

Realising he had misinterpreted the whole situation, Mark allowed himself to be rushed out of the room before he would witness whatever was coming next.

  
  
  


Apparently Bambam and Yugyeom had had more foresight than Mark, since they had also managed to grab their unfinished bento boxes while rushing Youngjae and Mark out of the dressing room to leave their Master and his bodyguard to their indecencies. Junior had gone off to talk to the director about something and Youngjae said he needed to use the bathroom, leaving Mark with Bambam and Yugyeom to guard the door to the changing room to prevent anyone of discovering their Master in a compromising position with one of his servants.

Mark really wanted to ask about what had happened in the room, but he didn't have to, because if there was something the maknaes loved to do, it was gossip.

“Ooh hey wasn't this the first time Mark saw Jackson and Jaebum-hyung in action?” was the first thing out of Bambam's mouth once they had settled down, sitting on the floor of the corridor by the door to the dressing room, Yugyeom leaning back on it while Mark was situated farthest from it, probably to try to avoid letting the eldest but newest servant hear any indecent sounds through the doors.

Mark simply nodded, eyeing the kimbap Bambam was stuffing into his mouth with envy.

“It's so interesting! Jackson's usually always the one in control, but Jaebum-hyung takes it away, and Jackson gets realllllly excited to put up a fight for power about it. It's hot.” Bambam continued around the food in his mouth. Yugyeom made a face at his ‘table’ manners.

“Mark-hyung doesn't know but, the way it usually is around the House is that Jackson asks for something, like, sex related, and he gets it. Right away, just like he asked for it. He loves commanding people around in bed and being in control, but on the other hand he really loves when someone can take away the control from him. That, in this House, is like 90% of the time Jaebum, and only he gets to do it as boldly as that. Jackson let's Jaebum know what he wants, but Jaebum decides how and when exactly on that day Jackson gets it. I think Jackson gets off on the unpredictability of it, just as he gets off on usually getting exactly what he wants, when he wants it.” Yugyeom explained, offering a piece of tuna kimbap to Mark with his chopsticks, basically buying Mark’s eternal love with it. Mark accepted the offered piece of food, Yugyeom pouting when Mark took it from the chopsticks with his fingers instead of his mouth. Mark ignored him, popping the kimbap into his mouth and chewing on it, storing the new piece of information about Jackson Wang and his… sexual habits around the House into his mind. He needed to know these things if he wanted to feel natural around the House and be a good servant to Jackson Wang, to be able to predict a situation like what happened before and not make a show with his shock and surprise like this time.

Mark tried to convince himself it was just professional interest and general curiosity that he wanted to know these things. He knew he was lying to himself.

  
  
  


JB came to inform the coast was clear some uncounted amount of minutes later, looking slightly more disheveled than before, but it only added to his cool sexiness. Jackson didn’t look that much different, his probably messed up hair simply flattened beneath his snapback. The only clue that he had been part of what happened was the slight sheen of partly dried sweat visible on his bare arms and shoulders, and Mark took care to not stare too much, instead going to finish his business with his lunch box. Besides the remarks the maknaes threw at JB by the door, the issue was not addressed, and Mark was a bit glad for it. They still needed to take the group pictures, and he needed to not imagine too explicitly what happened between his Master and the bodyguard if he wanted to be able to concentrate.

Taking the group shots wasn’t half as painful as taking the individual shots had been, Mark only felt awkward when for one shot he was posed lying on the floor with his head resting on one of Jackson Wang’s muscular thighs, but he got through it, and the director seemed excited about the group shots. Mark had a quick look at them from the screens when they were dismissed - the pictures were all nicely posed with Jackson Wang as the centerpiece and his assortment of servants surrounding and complimenting his look. Mark was surprised how well the group pictures showed off the different charms the members had, forming an interesting balance, that would probably work really well as a picture on the pages of the magazine.

The interview they provided afterwards was brief, as Junior has apparently prepared enough material to have good questions with easy but interesting answers they could give to the public, allowing the magazine to tell some exclusive little details about the servants, that actually revealed nothing of the whole. But it seemed the most important thing was to leave things up to interpretation so delusional celebrity fans could make what they wanted out of the open-ended answers regarding their relationships with one another and the small breadcrumbs of information they shared of the life around the House.

It was a careful balance, a game of revealing some cards but not all of them , never all of them . Junior seemed an expert at this game, him and JB taking over most of the conversation when it concerned the servants, Jackson Wang already knowing how to handle himself after having dealt with publicity all his life.

Mark was just glad he didn’t have to figure out how to handle this kind of a situation himself, but that there were these persons who had dealt with this sort of a thing so many times that the deceit of it was almost routine. Mark didn’t care for it, but there wasn’t much of a choice. It was either play the media, or the media plays you. By seemingly revealing something, they would be able to justify keeping the rest of their hand secret. That was how it worked, and it was part of Mark’s life now. He would deal.

  
  
  


What Mark didn’t know if he could deal with was that the once he was done with the work for the day and he tried to relax into sleep, his imagination filled in what might have happened in the changing room between JB and Jackson. He tossed and turned in bed, thinking of duller things, counting the amount of trash cans in the House and going over the instructions of properly folding different items of laundry several times, trying to get himself to fall into sleep of boredom, but every time he’d relax he’d think of JB, gripping Jackson’s platinum blond locks to turn his head to the side, exposing his neck and forcefully pressing the Master into some piece of furniture. The sweat sheened on Jackson’s skin and JB licked off a stripe of it. Mark could imagine the groans and grunts that would leave their lips, tension and power in both of their bodies as they would rock together, seeking release.

It was only when Mark gave up, biting his lip as he gave release to himself, that he was finally able to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ sudden fashion model photoshoot AU appears ~ 
> 
> I enjoy putting the members of the House into these situations and events that differ from their everyday tasks simply because so many fun things can happen, hehe.
> 
> There was a specific image of Mark in my mind from the Mad era when I thought of how he looked in the picture. Well, the whole Mad era fits very well into Mark’s expression.
> 
> Ahhhh I finally got to explain how the Jackbum dynamic works in this fic… It’s special.
> 
> Let me know how you liked this chapter and what you would like to know more about the going-ons in the House!


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday.

Mark had given up trying to deny the thought that he was attracted to and intrigued by the sexual going-ons in the House. There didn't seem to be any point, considering that he very well knew how the sexual scenes he had witnessed in the House had affected him. But Mark thought it pretty justifiable that he would be intrigued and would enjoy those thoughts as fantasies, and really, there was nothing wrong with him masturbating to those thoughts. He could still act professionally enough around the members of the House, and if it didn't affect his work, no one was harmed, and no one had to know, it wouldn't be a problem. He was still holding on to his principles, although the stream was dragging him further down, away from where he thought he always wanted to be.

Mark didn't realize that the same shores he had always looked around him looked far different and much less important the further away he got from them, and the pull of the stream was all the more tempting when he gave into it even just a little.

  
  
  


By some magical powers of persuasion from the maknaes, Mark was once again the one waking the Master up. Bambam was busy preparing himself for the day, as he was the one who would be going out with the Master today. They were going to be doing some important stuff that Bambam was excited to explain about, but Mark didn't have time to listen. Yugyeom had taken over in the kitchens and with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes asked Mark to go first draw the bath and not wake the Master. Mark had eyed the tall maknae and his blue-turquoise bow tie with distrust that did not lessen when the youngest swore he was only up to good.

Even though it was surprising, nothing unseemly happened while Mark drew the bath, dumping some vanilla scent into it and sneaking out of the room to avoid waking their Master earlier than he had to rise. When Mark returned to the kitchen, Yugyeom was there, plating the Master’s breakfast, minding his own business, and Mark was starting to believe his innocence. He guessed he had gotten used to the mischief of the two maknaes, but Yugyeom wouldn't do anything to freak him out, right? He seemed to like Mark and be somewhat protective of him, unlike Bambam who just wanted to see the world burn and everyone embarrassed or something.

But nothing seemed to be up now, so Mark took the tray with a thank you and made his way to the Master’s room, setting the tray on the bedside before he announced himself, opening the curtains the same time.

“Sir, it's nine in the morning, and you have a schedule in two hours. It's time for you to wake up, sir.”

As Mark already knew to expect, Jackson simply threw the corner of the blanket over his head to shield his eyes from the light and buried himself deeper into the covers with a grumble. This time Mark didn't waste any time hesitating, just leaning over the bed and yanking on Jackson's blanket with resolution that if he managed to pull it completely away and the Master was naked beneath, at least he wouldn't have to imagine anymore what his dick looked like.

Thankfully his yank only revealed his Master’s upper body. Jackson let out a high scream, covering his eyes with his hands like a child after he wasn't quick enough to scramble the blanket from Mark's hold to cover his face.

Mark simply stood there for a moment with a firm hold on the blanket, expecting that Jackson wouldn't be able to resist waking up for very long like this, and sure enough, soon his Master removed his hands from his face and  _ pouted _ up at Mark. Mark's heart did a weird leap-thing in his chest because of the ridiculousness of the situation, probably.

“What use is all this money and fame if it can't buy me five more minutes of sleep?” Jackson complained, his bottom lip stuck out ridiculously.

“If that is your criteria, sir, then nothing.” Mark was being perhaps a little cruel, but the Master had enjoyed his frankness so far.

Mark preferred Jackson’s laughing face over his pouting one any day, and the sound of his child-like laughter was pleasant as it filled the room. Mark smiled, picking up the breakfast tray and moved to stand formally by the bedside, waiting for his Master to sit up so Mark could serve him breakfast properly. Jackson did sit up, ruffling his messy, platinum hair, smiling brightly up to Mark as he leaned to place the tray in Jackson’s lap.

There was slight tension or awkwardness in the silence that followed, with Mark standing there with his hands folded behind his back and his Master making quick work of his breakfast. The Master was clearly aware of this as well, since after the silence had gone on for a tad too long, he couldn't resist the urge to break the silence.

“So… How has life been as a yellow tie so far?”

It wasn't a surprising direction of conversation, considering that Mark knew Jackson was very concerned about everyone feeling at ease in the House.

“It has been like I expected, sir, so everything is fine. Thank you for your concern, sir.” Mark answered easily and with honesty.

“Ah, that's good. I want you to feel at home here, so if there's anything that bothers you, please let me know.” Jackson rubbed his neck, perhaps a bit bashful stating something as revealing and intimate as this, and Mark thought it was kind of endearing.

The problem was that with how Jackson worded his query, the only thing that sprung into Mark’s mind was how he disliked what Jackson's current half-nakedness and his usual sexual aura did to Mark's ability to focus on the task at hand, and not on the things he'd like to do or to be done to him that involved Jackson Wang. That was not something Mark would say out loud though, as it didn't really bother him, he didn't mind it at all in fact, it was just… distracting.

“I know, sir. Don’t worry about it.”

Jackson studied Mark closely for a moment, his eyes searching for something on Mark’s face, but eventually he nodded, returning back to finishing his breakfast, ready to dismiss the subject.

There was however something that came on Mark’s mind regarding the topic, and it was better to be said out loud than left unsaid. It was a compliment, after all.

“Actually, sir.” Mark waited for Jackson to lift his gaze back to Mark, a question in his dark eyes as he chewed on the piece of bread he had just taken into his mouth. “I would like to tell you that I appreciate how you take care that me and Youngjae don’t have to witness anything that we might not want to.”

“Ahhh yeah, yesterday, sorry about, um…” Jackson's smile fell and he started chewing on his temptingly full bottom lip, and Mark hated seeing guilt on his face.

“No, Jackson. Thank you. You wouldn't have to be as considerate as you are, as mindful of your servants’ wishes and what they are comfortable with. Not many Masters are.”

Jackson shook his head. “It doesn't matter what others are like, I don't want to make you uncomfortable no matter what, and I failed yesterday.”

“Jackson.” Mark was unsure what to do, how to get his sincerity across to Jackson, how to convince him that it was truly alright, but he had to try his best. Mark knelt down next to the bed, and with slow movements that Jackson could back away from if they were unwelcome, Mark took Jackson's closest hand into his own, giving it a squeeze to make it clear he meant his words. “You didn't fail yesterday. I was just surprised because it was unexpected that such a thing would happen outside the House, but it didn't bother me, so don't blame yourself for an offense that didn't happen.”

Mark smoothed a thumb over the soft skin on the back of Jackson's hand, dropping his eyes from Jackson's face to watch the movement with his eyes. He noted the differences of their hands; Jackson's palms and fingers were wider than Mark's, and Mark's fingers were proportionally longer. The skin of Jackson's hands was well moisturized, the muscles of his palms and fingers firm but not worked every day like Mark's were. The skin of Mark's hands was horribly dry and rough compared to Jackson's. Their difference in status was already clear from their hands. They came from different worlds.

When Mark looked back up to Jackson's face, there was a thoughtful expression on his Master’s face. Jackson seemed to contemplate something for a moment, before coming to a conclusion of some kind. “Close your eyes and wait there.”

Mark complied, closing his eyes without a second thought. He was a servant. He obeyed. But he didn't feel the need to question Jackson anyway, or feel doubtful of a request like this. He trusted Jackson.

There was some shuffling, and Jackson's hand slipped away from between Mark's. The sounds of bare feet walking on the wooden floor could be heard in the otherwise silent room, and then Mark could hear the door to the bathroom opening. After some rustling and rummaging, the footsteps came back, and the weight of his Master settled back down on the bed.

“You can open your eyes. Come sit on the bed.”

Jackson was sitting on the bed again next to Mark again, and as Mark got up from the floor, he noted that the platinum blond was sitting on top of the blankets this time, wearing only a pair of black silk boxers to cover himself that Mark guessed he hadn’t been wearing when he slept, but instead had taken from the drawer to be decent enough in front of Mark in another display of considerateness he didn’t have to direct towards his servants.

Mark couldn't help his eyes taking in the defined muscles of Jackson's strong thighs, but he quickly lifted his gaze to Jackson's face and sat down on the bed obediently.

“Give me your hands.”

Mark offered both of his hands to Jackson without hesitation.

Jackson took out a tube that Mark's hopeless mind immediately thought to be lube, but what on the second look was actually some expensive brand of moisturizer. Without further ado Jackson squeezed a smudge of the stuff on both of Mark's palms, putting the tube to the side before taking Mark's left hand into his own, gently spreading the moisturizer onto the skin of Mark’s hands and massaging it in.

… His Master was massaging his hands. This was borderline absurd - servants massaged and took care of their Master, not the other way around. It was too kind, too considerate, and it ached Mark’s heart. It was pampering, completely over the top, not something Mark had ever expected to get, and never in his life could he have guessed or dreamed that he could have a Master take care of his hands like this. But Jackson treated his hands as if they were something precious, and it made Mark's heart race and his face heat up. He chewed on his bottom lip, embarrassed from the attention and care Jackson gave him.

It was also more erotic than what Mark had been prepared for, Jackson's strong fingers pressing into the small muscles of his hand, sliding over the skin smoothly with the moisturizer reducing friction as it was worked into Mark’s skin. Jackson rubbed small circles into Mark's palm and gently massaged the web of skin between each of Mark's fingers, making sure the moisturizer was spread everywhere. Mark couldn’t help but think of those caring hands elsewhere on his body, exploring with the same gentleness and pressing into the muscles just underneath his skin with the same amount of tenderness.

It was over too soon and not soon enough, Jackson letting go of his hands and regarding Mark's obvious shyness with no embarrassment on his own face, simply a kind smile and otherwise serious eyes.

“Your hands are beautiful, and you have to take care of them. I'm giving you this moisturizer - use it every day and let me know when you run out. I don't want your skin to be in a bad shape like that any longer, okay?”

There was nothing else Mark could do, so he nodded, accepting the tube of moisturizer when Jackson handed it over to him.

  
  
  


As Bambam was out with the Master instead of JB, and Yugyeom had taken over the kitchen (Mark suspected he wanted to make an impression, because he wouldn’t let Mark help him), the two oldest servants were out of a job today, and Junior ended up assigning them to help Youngjae, as the gardener was doing the last plantings of the spring and could use some extra hands.

Youngjae told them to wear something other than the fancy dress pants they usually wore around the House, considering that they would have to be kneeling down in the dirt and doing so in the tailored slacks was unnecessary waste. Mark chose a worn but comfortable pair of jeans to wear, and when he looked at himself in the mirror, having the casual jeans paired with the formal dress shirt, vest and yellow bow tie was a tiny bit weird. Mark rolled up his sleeves and took a pair of working gloves from the clothing room as instructed, before going out to the gardens, searching for Youngjae so he could get some instructions on how to get started.

As they worked on the flower beds, Mark watched JB and Youngjae. He was unsure what to think about Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s bet about whether JB was interested in Youngjae or Junior. He could definitely see the attraction and sexual tension that was present a lot of times when Junior and JB were talking about House business or whatever. There was no such tension between Youngjae and JB, but it was clear that they both held each other in very high value.

JB was very considerate and caring in his own way towards all the members of the House, but it was clear he especially doted on Youngjae. His eyes were somehow softer when he was talking to Youngjae, his voice was a kinder and he was a bit more patient when it was concerning Youngjae, but that meant preference, it did not imply attraction or any deeper feelings. It could have been that JB just felt like Youngjae was a smaller brother to him, or something like that.

Youngjae had much more respect to age differences than the maknaes, and he displayed great respect and appreciation towards both Junior and JB regarding their work and ways around the House. He clearly adored JB though, his eyes full of admiration and his smile as wide as ever… But who wouldn’t like JB, the bodyguard was cool and had an air of mystery around him, and he wasn’t bad on the eyes either. In fact, Mark had seen Youngjae glance JB’s way several times more than necessary to make sure the older was doing his work with the plants right, but on the other hand, Mark had glanced at JB too - his sleeves were rolled up and his forearms were all veins and muscle, and he looked hot when he wiped sweat from under his bangs with one arm - so that didn’t really necessarily mean anything either.

The only thing Mark noticed that could say with a clear conscience that might actually mean something, happened when they returned back to the House for lunch and they ran into Junior right by the front door. Junior walked over to them, addressing JB about some administratorial thing they should take care of after lunch, and Youngjae, who had mostly kept his eyes on JB even as he had been making conversation with Mark on the way back, fixed his eyes and focus now fully on Mark, not sparing Junior and JB another glance as Junior laid a familiar hand on JB’s bare forearm and they all walked to the main hall to eat together.

Yugyeom kept nudging Mark during lunch to take note of how JB and Junior were more touchy than usual, clearly excited about seeing the two he thought were having secret feelings for one another act more familiar with one another amidst the disagreement JB and Junior were having in their conversation about tattoos and piercings and whether or not they were appropriate for anyone but criminals to have.

In his hurry to observing the obvious sexual tension between JB and Junior, Yugyeom failed to notice how Youngjae was exceptionally quiet during the dinner, only speaking when spoken to and barely lifting his gaze from his food, and Mark had his own suspicions about as to why, and they aligned with one half of Bambam’s theory… Which of course didn’t mean that Yugyeom couldn’t be right about Junior and JB.

There were no obvious signs of upset or jealousy on Youngjae’s face, so it was possible that this didn’t mean anything either. He could have just been deep in his thoughts, or maybe his stomach was upset, or maybe he was just tired and wanted to eat in peace for once now that he was not pestered by the maknaes over lunch. There were a lot of possible reasons for the actions of a person, and those reasons couldn’t be uncovered or proven with just a couple of observations.

But Mark had time, and he liked observing. He was in no hurry anywhere, and he thought just watching things unfold was a better way of finding out the truth than trying to pry it out of someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JACKSON IS SUCH A KIND AND CONSIDERATE PERSON and I want to let everyone know about it, because he’s so precious ;; ;; ♥
> 
> And um, yeah. This is the smuthouse of my fantasies, and I think hands are hot. And feet. And massages. You see the correlation here.
> 
> Let me know what this chapter brought to your mind~


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again, pampering you with two-day updates :D Enjoy~

After lunch, JB and Junior left to solve their “administratorial problems” in Junior’s study while Mark, Yugyeom and Youngjae cleaned up the dirty dishes. They all made a point to avoid looking at the closed door to the room of the Keeper of the House, because they all knew what it signified. Well, Yugyeom maybe glanced that way, but he seemed to still possess some people reading skills, because he did not talk about it while they loaded the dishwasher and wiped the tables while doing idle small talk.

Mark and Youngjae returned to work in the gardens, Youngjae making an effort to smile and converse and hum in a happy tune that no longer convinced Mark at all, but he indulged the younger boy. Youngjae needed to pretend everything was fine, so Mark kept up the conversation, telling about the dogs his family had when he was small, and sharing Youngjae's dream about getting a puppy of their own some day even though the younger was allergic and would have to be careful about choosing a breed.

But the afternoon was enough to solidify Mark’s opinion that the happiest people could be the saddest of them all just beneath the smiling surface.

  
  
  


The Master and Bambam came back in time for dinner, which made Yugyeom overjoyed as he had started the preparations for their dinner already in the morning in the hopes of impressing their cook with his culinary skills. Bambam was the correct amount of impressed and overjoyed about their meal, causing Yugyeom to beam for the whole duration of the dinner with his eyes smiling in pretty crescents.

Youngjae's happiness seemed genuine at the dinner, chatting with the Master and Junior about the classical concert Jackson had agreed to take them to on the next week, and explaining to everyone who was willing to listen about the planting they had done today and what flowers would be blooming in two weeks and four weeks. Junior seemed knowledgeable about both the different blooming times and the classical music that Youngjae was into, and although Mark had expected some animosity or strain between the two of them from what he had inferred of the situation, there was nothing. The conversation the Keeper of the House and the gardener had was easy, and the excitement they shared about what the garden would be like in a couple of months and how breathtaking the symphony with a full orchestra and a world-renowned conductor would be, was genuine. Mark was starting to doubt himself, or then he was really underestimating the extent of Youngjae's unselfishness and overestimating Junior’s ability to infer and understand the feelings of the people around him.

The comfortableness of the conversation was only broken when Bambam bragged about the expensive new meat restaurant in Itaewon the Master had taken him to for lunch, and Junior interrupted the conversation he had with Youngjae about the fruits they would be producing this year to  _ glare _ at Jackson.

“You took Bambam to a Michelin star meat restaurant? You only ever take me to eat noodles or chicken.” Junior complained, getting Jackson’s attention from the conversation he was having with JB and transforming the careless smile on his face into a small frown.

“I did ask you to go last week, but you said you didn’t want to, that it would be a waste of money to go eat at such an expensive place.” Jackson’s voice was low and calm, his body language pacifying as he leant closer intending to place a hand on Junior’s knee probably, but Junior all but slapped the hand away in his agitation.

“No I didn’t!”

Mark had never seen this side of Junior before. He had only seen the Keeper of the House Junior - the Junior who was responsible, calm, serious and intelligent. This childishness, this jealousness about something as trivial as this was a huge contradiction to what Mark knew of Junior so far.

“You only ever want to eat noodles or chicken anyway, so I don’t get why you always do this if I take Bambam someplace nice the few times I’m out with him.”

Jackson was slowly getting annoyed, his nose crinkling as he leaned back on his chair, folding his arms over his chest as he huffed. Mark glanced around the table, everyone else paying attention to the argument too (like it was possible not to with the raised voices and sharp tones). Youngjae was trying to pretend he was focused in eating instead of the argument and JB was openly rolling his eyes and sighing at the bickering Master and servant. Yugyeom and Bambam were leaning in with their usual interest in any relationships going-ons between the members of the House, apparently unbothered that Bambam was kind of part of the argument.

“You take him to eat meat but I’m only taken to eat noodles. Doesn’t that mean that you value him more as a friend?”

Jackson sighed and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. “You know very well it doesn’t... I think we’re done with this conversation, Jinyoung.”

“Very well, sir.” Junior’s tone was clipped, his posture stiff and speech suddenly back to formal in what was an obvious cold shoulder turned towards their Master.

Well that was… an interesting conversation, for sure.

  
  
  


After a while of staying silent to cool himself down, Junior resumed his conversation with Youngjae. His snappy and formal attitude towards the Master didn’t change, and whenever Jackson would try to butt into the conversation, Junior would either ignore him or jab at him with words, making it clear that although Jackson could dismiss the argument they had by using his position, he couldn't stop Junior from holding a grudge.

But Junior was nothing but a professional, and he would not neglect his duty no matter what personal grudge he held. Just before the Master retired to bed, Junior suddenly turned to the Master, confirming that they would be making the announcement now. When Jackson agreed, Junior waited until he had everyone's attention before announcing that there would be a party held at the House on Friday. There was apparently still some planning Junior and the Master would have to do tonight so more details would follow tomorrow, but they would be preparing for the party for the most of the day on Friday so other duties would have to be done already on Thursday. Jackson mentioned that there might be some kind of a dress code, but they still had to decide about it.

The maknaes and Youngjae were of course thrilled of the news, Bambam immediately volunteering to plan their outfits and Yugyeom and Youngjae talking over each other to suggest what kind of music they should play. Junior decided that this was a good point to remind everyone that they would not be working that night (because the House didn’t work like households usually did), and instead of their own staff they'd have some outside hires to play music and attend the bar and work as waiters. This, of course, only brought more excitement, as the youngsters would be able to abuse alcohol as much as they felt was necessary. Even JB didn’t seem to feel the need to calm the youngsters down, leaning back in his chair and smiling languidly at Junior and Jackson.

The Master and the Keeper of the House left the dinner room to continue with some party preparations, and the rest of them were left to clean up. Mark was stacking plates with JB when he remembered he had forgotten to ask Junior at what time he should be checking in tomorrow, so he excused himself to go after Jackson and Junior.

Mark entered the main hall and noticed the two of them walking up the stairs to the Master’s quarters, Junior a couple of steps behind Jackson. Mark was about to call out after Junior when the man spoke.

“Jackson.” No ‘hyung’, no ‘ssi’, not ‘sir’, not ‘Master’. Just Jackson.

Jackson turned, pausing on the stairs as Junior stopped too, two steps lower than where the Master was standing. The main hall was not fully lit at this time anymore, there were only a couple of lights around the staircase, and they shone their yellow tinted light on what Mark could see of Jackson’s and Junior’s faces. Jackson’s platinum hair appeared almost yellow in the light, bright and captivating. Junior’s frame was actually taller than Jackson's, but standing a few steps lower made him seem smaller and more vulnerable before him. However the line of Junior’s shoulders was set, pride clear in his posture, no shame or fear in his eyes as he confronted his Master and friend, only hurt.

“You  _ are _ favouring Bambam.”

Jackson sighed, an exasperated, almost helpless expression sliding onto the raised line of his eyebrows as he stepped one stair down to meet Jinyoung halfway. He cupped Jinyoung’s jaw gently, a thumb running over the taller man’s cheek in a pacifying, comforting manner.

“I spoil Bambam, but you know there is no reason for you to be jealous.”

With that, Jackson leaned down to kiss Jinyoung. The gentleness of the action surprised Mark, and he felt guilty for being there to witness such a tender moment, but if he were to try to return to the dinner room now, his footsteps would be heard in the silence of the room. Mark stayed still, watching Jinyoung slide his fingers into Jackson’s bleached hair as Jackson sucked Jinyoung's bottom lip into his mouth, the kiss far from innocent although it was sensual.

Thankfully they parted soon, breathing onto each other’s lips as they stood there for their moment, their body language changed from tense to intimate. Jackson leaned a bit further back, a playful smile on his lips as he dragged a finger over Jinyoung’s jawline.

“Let me make it up to you.” The words were quiet and Jackson’s voice was husky, but Mark could hear it clearly.

It was only after the Master and the Keeper of his House were up the stairs that Mark dared to back away into the dinner room again, deciding to just wake early enough to be on time no matter what instead of trying to go and ask Junior for the correct time to get to work.

  
  
  


That night Mark was still awake after midnight although he should have been already sleeping. Mark was afraid of the dreams he would probably have about the hand massage the Master gave him earlier that day, so he was resolved to stay up long enough to be exhausted and just fall deep into sleep the moment his head hit the pillow. That way he’d have no time to mull everything over in his mind and he wouldn't be forced to accept the attraction he felt towards the Master once again, and maybe if he only had a couple of hours to sleep he wouldn’t have time to dream.

Mark walked around in the gardens for a while. The distant sounds of the city could be heard over the walls, the steady hum of cars on roads to some place even at this time of the night. Mark had never been far enough into the countryside that he wouldn’t be hearing this sound if he was outside. It was a calming buzz somehow, and that combined with how cold it was at this time of the night kept his mind away from thinking about how he had been drifting further away from what he knew with each day he spent at the House.

Eventually it became too cold for Mark to stay outside any longer, his fingers freezing without the gloves he had left in his room. On some impulse he entered the House from the main doors instead of the servant doors that would have been closer to his own quarters. The walls of the House kept the buzz of the city outside, allowing for a complete silence inside the now completely unlit mansion. The moon shined in through the high windows, illuminating the halls with its pale blue light so that Mark didn’t need to turn on some of the lights or get out his smartphone to light the way.

A familiar sound of piano and singing drifted into Mark’s ears, and he wondered if Youngjae should be up playing at this late hour. It was probably closer to one in the morning by now, and the gardener probably had to get up early too. On impulse Mark climbed up the stairs, intending to check on Youngjae and tell him to get some sleep like a caring hyung should. They had a long day tomorrow after all.

It was Youngjae all right, playing alone in the study in the light of the one foot lamp, singing his heart out. It was the same sad song as last time, with the same, heartbreaking feeling.

_ “Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene _ _  
_ _ I'm begging of you, please don't take my man _

_ Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene _ _  
_ _ Please don't take him, even though you can” _

Now that Mark thought about it, he was silly to not have realised it before. This was a famous song about a love triangle, sang from one woman to another who the singer perceived to be better in every aspect, and who was easily capable of stealing the man the singer was in love with. He should have thought of the implication before.

_ “Your beauty is beyond compare _ __  
_ With flaming locks of auburn hair _ _  
_ __ With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green

_ Your smile is like a breath of spring _ __  
_ Your voice is soft like summer rain _ _  
_ __ And I cannot compete with you, Jolene”

It was painfully obvious to Mark now, when put into the context of the maknae’s theories and Youngjae’s reactions towards Jaebum and his and Jinyoung’s obvious sexual relationship, that the song Youngjae had now at least twice been singing alone during the night, was one he felt applied to his own situation of hopeless love, where he could not compete for the affections of the one he loved.

_ “Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene _ _  
_ _ I'm begging of you please don't take my man _

_ Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene _ _  
_ _ Please don't take him just because you can” _

The song ended into silence, Youngjae lowering his head as he leaned over the keys of the piano to rest his forehead against the wooden surface of the old grand piano. Mark could feel his heart ache for the other, who was showing his distress only through his song, hiding it behind his cheery exterior during the day. It was clear that he didn’t want to bother anyone with this, but in Mark’s case he had already been suspecting this even before he had seen the singer just now, pouring his feelings into the song.

“Youngjae.”

Mark’s voice was gentle, as if to not scare the younger off. He could see Youngjae’s shoulders jump at the sound and could hear a badly hidden sniffle in the silence of the room before Youngjae leant back, rubbing a hand over his face to probably conceal his tears as he turned to Mark, mouth opened to say something cheerful, something more like the usual happy-go-lucky Youngjae. Mark beat him to it, not allowing the younger slip into the familiar facade.

“You’re in love with Jaebum-ssi, aren’t you? And Jinyoung-ssi is your Jolene?”

Youngjae’s hand dropped from his face, the smile he had forced on his face slowly dropping, and Mark could for the first time see sadness on Youngjae’s face. It broke his heart. The singer pressed his lips together and nodded slowly, averting his gaze from Mark as he bit his full bottom lip, tears welling up in his eyes. He obviously did not know what to do in this situation, where Mark had caught him so unaware and exposed.

Mark knew what to do. He walked up to where Youngjae was sitting, and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, making him lean his head onto Mark’s chest. Youngjae was frozen for a moment, his breathing irregular as he tried to fight off the tears that Mark knew were inevitable and necessary. Mark pet Youngjae’s dark brown hair gently and the younger shook slightly in his arms. They stayed a moment like this, until the younger finally burst into tears, hiding his face into Mark’s shirt as he cried inconsolably. Mark had to turn his face up towards the roof to prevent tears of sympathy spilling from his own eyes.

Youngjae’s tears didn’t stop for a couple of minutes, but Mark was quite sure that crying about the subject now with someone there to comfort him did good for the singer. Slowly Youngjae’s tears turned into quiet hiccups, his arms still wrapped tightly around Mark’s waist, the embrace less awkward by now that they had already gone over this bridge of intimacy that holding someone while they were crying over their hopeless love entailed. It was comfortable, and although the situation itself was not a desirable one, it had brought them closer to each other. Mark felt he had been able to give to the younger what he needed at a moment when he needed someone to be there to understand his pain, and it made Mark feel good.

They didn’t talk about it more than Mark saying that if the younger needed to talk, he’d be willing to listen and understand, and Youngjae thanking him, but they both realised that they had entered a deeper level of friendship that night by sharing this moment together.

  
  
  


Unlike Mark had feared, he didn’t dream of Jackson’s soft and supple hands roaming his body and finding the points that brought him most pleasure.

Instead he dreamed of soft and gentle kisses shared in darkness, of those gentle hands cupping his jaw and threading through his hair, of dark chocolate eyes staring deep into his from up close, of that small smile forming against his own lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's one piece of the puzzle for the JJP / 2Jae situation: Youngjae loves Jaebum. I'm kind of sad no one realised the reference I made already in the previous piano scene with my choice of song, but I hope you can appreciate the hint I gave now :D
> 
> Poor Youngjae, but precious Markjae bonding over his sadness yaaay?
> 
> I binged this chapter together in just one day, oops. I hope you liked it even though it was sadder than the usual chapter. Leave me a comment to let me know!


	15. Fifteen

Mark woke up the next day at five in the morning with way too little hours of sleep behind him. He was more a zombie than a regular human being as he forced himself to get up from the bed and dragged himself into the shower. He stood under the warm spray of water swaying, trying to wash the sleep away from his eyes so that he might look presentable, although he wanted nothing more than to get back into bed and sleep for a couple of hours more.

But the default time to check in with Junior in the House was at six, so Mark had to do this as he had no idea at what time he should actually be working today. On the week and half he had worked here, he had only checked in at six once, and every other morning Junior had told him he only needed to come later. But since he hadn’t had a chance to ask Junior for the schedule of today because the Keeper of the House had left with the Master after dinner, and Mark didn’t want to risk being late either, so he was awake at this hour that already felt ungodly after only a week and half of lax waking up at six or seven instead of the usual four and five that was the norm in other households.

By some miracle Mark managed to be stepping into Junior’s office just before six in the morning in his full servant outfit, teeth brushed and face and hair put together in some acceptable way.

It was clearly way too early - Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s hooks were empty on the wall, so neither of them had gotten up yet, and they usually checked in at the same time or earlier than Mark did. It seemed like Junior didn’t bother to take the bow ties off of Mark’s, Youngjae’s and JB’s hooks, as JB’s purple and Youngjae’s and Mark’s yellow were hanging from their hooks even though Mark highly doubted JB and Youngjae were up this early, since they probably weren’t required to. Like Mark wouldn’t have been required to either.

Junior was wearing a pink bow tie with turquoise dots, the color combination a very eye-catching one, and not in the best way. Mark could make a guess what the turquoise dots meant as he did remember what the color meant, but he was not sure, as he couldn’t remember if that was specified in their contract or no. Likely he just didn’t remember the detail.

Junior was sitting by his desk, typing away on a laptop as Mark entered and knocked lightly on the open door to get the attention of the Keeper of the House. Junior looked up at Mark in surprise. “Oh, Mark-hyung. You’re early.”

“Um. Yes. I didn’t know at what time I should check in, and at six was the default, so…” Mark shifted his weight from one feet to another. He had chosen his words already before, carefully forming them so that they would not imply any blame on Junior, as the whole thing would not have been a problem at all had Mark not stayed up so late, and that was his own fault.

But Junior seemed to have no problems admitting his professional slip.

“Ah yes, sorry about that, it’s my fault not informing you on time... But now that you’re here already, would you mind helping me out?” He smiled sheepishly at Mark, tilting his head a bit in a more informal way that made Mark feel happy, since Junior had still been mostly formal around Mark although Mark had changed to the yellow tier already several days ago.

Mark made an effort to meet Junior halfway, smiling gently as he replied, “Well, it's not like I'd have anything more important to do. Of course I'll help.”

Junior chuckled, giving Mark a closed-mouth smile that reached his eyes, crinkling them at the corners. “Great! There are some boxes with decorations that we need to carry from the basement, but grab yourself something for breakfast first, I still have to send a couple of emails before we can get started.”

Mark nodded and smiled, and excused himself to go do exactly what Junior had suggested.

  
  
  


There were in total twenty boxes of colored lights, hanging fabrics and different sorts of crafts tools they had to carry from the basement into the main hall. The entrance to the basement was in the servants’ wing, so it was quite a walk to carry the plastic boxes of varying weights, but they managed to do so, mostly in a comfortable silence but at times conversing about a relevant enough subject, like the party or the weather or what they were going to do with their next vacation day.

“So, um, what is the theme for the party going to be?” Mark asked after one of the longer silences, curious about what the Master and the Keeper of the House had decided and also nervous about what he'd have to wear tomorrow.

“Oh, I didn't mention? It's a black t-shirt theme, simple enough for the guests to easily carry out even at this schedule. Basically everyone has to wear a black t-shirt as their top, nothing more.”

This was a relief for Mark, considering he had heard Bambam's and Yugyeom's ideas yesterday about crossdressing and fishnets and animal outfits, but the maknaes would surely be disappointed, especially Bambam.

Mark halted on the stairs he was going up on, carrying a light box with what looked to be white satin in it. Junior had to halt too, as he was right behind Mark, and as Mark turned to face Junior, he was looking up at Mark with a confused expression. But he had a sudden realisation that he was quite sure was true, but he needed to find out even if it was kind of a rude thing to ask.

“Wait. Is this your revenge on Bambam for yesterday? Choosing such a simple theme?”

Junior’s laugh was a low, pleasant sound as it filled the basement hallway there were in.

“It was mostly because of the tight schedule, for the convenience of the guests, but that it’s also a bit of a payback for Bambam… Well, that’s just a bonus~” There was a mischievous sparkle in Junior’s eyes, and a conspiratorial half-smile on his lips, and Mark let out a short laugh in amusement.

Somehow, it seemed very typical for the members of the House to have these kinds of petty feuds and bicker with one another, and everyone knew not to take them too seriously. In this case, Mark already knew Bambam enough to know that the thai boy would find a way to still be as over the top and audacious as possible with the rest of his clothing as his own retaliation against the attempt to tone him down with the dress code, and with that both of the boys would be satisfied, having gotten one over the other, and they would just continue being friends. It was an interesting dynamic, but it figured that boys this age and of similar social standing would become friends and bicker and compete at every opportunity, so it wasn’t all that surprising that it also happened in the Wang household, considering that distance between its servants wasn’t enforced and they were required to live on the premises.

In any case, Mark definitely enjoyed having Junior relax in his company even this much. It was refreshing from the usual air of formality and properness that Junior emitted. Mark did appreciate Junior’s serious attitude towards his work, but living together like this made it tough if they would not get along and be informal at least sometimes when the situation allowed. Of course Mark didn’t expect to grow very close with the others in the House, but if they could be on a friendly, informal basis with one another, that would be nice.

  
  
  


In the early afternoon Mark was helping Youngjae put up the decorations, since Junior was busy doing interviews and introductions to the House and its utilities for the people who would be working at the party, and Mark would have only been in the way or at least of no use there. And anyway, there were a lot of decorations to put up, and Yugyeom and Bambam were busy preparing food and planning the food buffet for the party tomorrow, so Youngjae really needed the help.

They were really starting to be close, Mark and Youngjae. It was starting to feel like a real friendship, and not just companionship out of the necessity that they saw each other every day. Youngjae was some years younger than Mark was, but Mark enjoyed the genuine cheerfulness the boy seemed to possess even after having just last night cried over his probably-yes-but-maybe-not one-sided crush into Mark’s shoulder. It seemed like Youngjae could see the bright sides in every situation, and apparently the bright side in this situation was getting Mark to be his friend. Mark was fine with that, if it made Youngjae happier. He did genuinely enjoy the younger boy’s company.

They didn't talk about the previous night, but Mark did at one point ask with a solemn expression if Youngjae was alright. The singer’s smile was only betrayed by the honest sadness in his eyes, but he told Mark he was okay, and that the older shouldn’t worry. It had been like this for a long time, after all.

Somehow, that didn’t make Mark feel better.

To distract Mark from the heartache he was feeling out of sympathy for his friend, Youngjae decided to hit him under the belt with inquiring words.

“So, what do you think of Jackson-hyung?”

If Mark would have been drinking or eating, he would have choked on it now. But he wasn’t, so instead he sputtered unattractively and probably turned a horribly humiliating shade of red at the sudden, insinuating question.

But it got Youngjae to laugh, and his laugh was filled with almost childish joy that got Mark out of his embarrassment, that was mostly caused by being asked a heavily loaded question about what was essentially Mark’s employer, and not because of anything else. He was still not used to the setting in the House that a question like this and what it implied was completely normal and acceptable… since it wasn’t frowned upon to think of their employer as something else than just their Master.

“Umm… I think he’s a very kind person. I was really surprised by that. He gives off this confident and invincible aura, but, um, he is actually just a person like everyone else, if you know what I mean?”

Youngjae hummed in agreement, but Mark knew he hadn’t gotten off the hook yet, because there was a teasing sparkle in Youngjae’s eyes and a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

“Yep, he’s nice, we can agree on that~ Soooo… are you considering trying the green bow tie?”

And Mark was blushing and sputtering again, putting down the big origami star he had been trying to hang from the roof, but he really couldn’t focus on the task if they were talking about subjects like this, so he just sat down on the ladder and looked down at Youngjae like the singer had just stabbed him in the back. “I thought that going up the tiers was a subject that was not to be discussed.”

“Nah, no one should pressure you to try a higher tier, that’s what Jackson insists on. It’s okay to talk about it though, and I’m just asking if you’re curious~” Youngjae was clearly enjoying this line of conversation much more than Mark was, and Mark was going to let the younger boy get away with it if just because it took his mind away from his own sadness to how Mark might maybe want to kiss their annoyingly handsome Master. It wasn’t the most optimal alternative line of conversation, that was for sure.

Mark had a feeling that Youngjae would in the future exploit this weakness of Mark’s again and again to get information he wanted out of him. Mark should be at least glad Youngjae wasn’t one to gossip like the maknaes were.

When Mark didn’t answer immediately, Youngjae leaned expectantly on the ladder, not even attempting to pretend that they were working right now. “Weeeell are you? Curious?”

Mark coughed and lowered his head a bit so that his bangs might cover his face at least a little. “Um. I guess?”

It was so weird to be admitting it out loud, when in any other situation having thought of kissing their Master was not something a servant could ever say out loud unless they wanted to get kicked out of their household and get their reputation ruined forever. Even though Mark had gotten a lot more used to the House, he still felt nervous admitting to something like this, even though it was quite mild in the context of the House (and compared to what else Mark might want to try with the Master). But Youngjae just smiled at him reassuringly, amusement in his smiling eyes as he regarded Mark.

“If you feel up to it, you should definitely try a yellow bow tie with green dots. That basically means you’re curious about it and Jackson can ask you if you would like to do some of that stuff, but you don’t have to allow any green-tier things if you don’t want to. It’s just basically a show of interest, and an opportunity for Jackson to tell you what it’d be like. I think it would be good for you at this point, but you decide of course. Ask Jinyoung-hyung about it if you’re interested~”

Youngjae was being so forward Mark felt like he had already reached the limit of how embarrassed he could be in this situation, and he was just feeling numb. Perhaps this was him accepting that this was his fate now; being teased by guys three years (or more) younger than him about wanting to kiss another guy. Mark thanked whatever gods again for the fact that Yugyeom and Bambam didn’t know. At least yet. They would if Mark tried the green-dotted bow tie. 

“...I’ll think about it.”

Youngjae just flashed Mark a bright and too innocent smile like he hadn’t just goaded Mark into promising to give his little finger to the devil and thus corrupt himself forever.

Mark really wanted to change the subject to anything else as long as it didn’t concern him and his fantasies about the Master, so he took the first question that had popped his mind during Youngjae’s explanation. “If that’s what a yellow tie with green dots means, what does the pink tie with turquoise dots that Junior-ssi is wearing today mean?”

Youngjae chuckled as he resumed his work, unpacking some more black star decorations from the boxes and folding them into their form. “That’s basically him telling Jackson to blow him for some sort of favour that he did, or just for the hell of it, I don’t know.”

“Oh.” Well, it wasn’t like this was a much better topic of conversation, but it would do.

They continued working as Youngjae explained to Mark how the different dots and stripes were used to convey different underlying messages, and how he should by default interpret the different combinations. It was a neutral enough subject, and at least an interesting one, since although Mark had read his contract several times, these kind of nuances and habits were not ones that were written up on legal papers.

Mark didn’t know if he’d ever need the info for more than the curiosity of trying to figure out what the others meant with their different combinations, but perhaps he would take a risk and try wearing the yellow tie with the green dots, if just to see how the members of the House would react. At least Youngjae’s reaction had only been encouraging, although it had a teasing edge to it.

The temptation to give in to the current was all the greater over time and with each centimeter it dragged Mark down the stream, he wanted more and more to just stop fighting against it.

  
  
  


Mark was taking some of the already emptied plastic boxes back down to the basement, walking down the hall into the servants wing, when the door to Junior’s work room opened, and one of the people the Keeper of the House was planning to hire to work at the party stepped out. The dark auburn haired man looked vaguely familiar, and as he noticed Mark, Mark gave him a formal bow the best he could with the boxes he was carrying.

He got a perfect forty five degree bow in response, and when the man straightened, his deer eyes were sparkling with a smile. Mark was sure he knew him from somewhere.

Mark expected them both to go their own ways with that, but instead the other man surprised him by addressing him quite casually.

“Hello, nice to see you again! Did you enjoy the rest of the party?”

Ah. The Chinese bartender from Amber Liu’s party.

“Likewise. And yes, it was nice, and interesting.” Mark didn't exactly want to mention the incident with the kiss and the scene that followed afterwards if the other man didn't know about them already.

“That's good to hear! Well, it looks like I'll be making your drinks for this party too, so I look forward to working with and for you~”

“I see. Thank you for your service and see you tomorrow, then?”

They parted with another round of more and less perfect bows, and as Mark was climbing down the stairs to the basement, he realised he still didn't know the name of the bartender. Would it be too late and impolite to ask for it tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there are the last hints I can give you about the Bartender before I reveal his name in the next chapter~ I literally can’t give any more hints without making it obvious, but these hints should already reveal it to you if you happen to have read fics for that fandom :D I hope someone can guess who he is!
> 
> We should all thank Youngjae. He’s doing the smut god’s work here, telling Mark about the green-dotted bow tie and getting him to admit he wants it.
> 
> Also yay for nice Markjin interaction :) Jinyoung is finally warming up~
> 
> So. Wang House Party in the next chapter. It is likely the chapter is going to be loooong like chapter six that had Amber’s Party, so bear with me as it will probably take a bit longer to write. When I start to write a normal chapter after planning it, it typically takes me only 1-3 days to write the 3-4k. The reason this chapter took so long was that I wrote a 7k chapter of my Prince AU first, and then I needed a few days to plan what to do in this chapter. I expect the next chapter to be at least 5k long, but it’ll probably be even longer.
> 
> Anyhow, let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story so far, and what you look forward to at the party~ I have a loooot of good things planned for it hahahaha.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, before the Wang Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to things spinning a little out of my control, I decided to publish stuff that happened before the party already. Enjoy!

Mark was nervous the next morning when he stepped into Junior’s room. He tried to hide it, focusing on keeping his hands still instead of fiddling the hem of his vest or the front of his thighs or something, but he could feel his palms sweat slightly in anxiousness.

He was just going to ask Junior about the yellow tie with the green dots. There was no reason for him to be nervous. He would just say that Youngjae mentioned it and he became curious and that he needed some clarification to it although he had checked his contract for what exactly dots would entail.

Still, he felt anxious. It felt silly to be afraid that Junior would somehow look down upon his work morale or something because he would indicate he was interested in kissing their Master - Junior himself wore a pink or blue tie the most days after all, indicating he was ready to do much more than just kiss Jackson Wang. Mark had even witnessed some of it during the almost two weeks he had spent at the House. Surely it would just be hypocritical of him to judge Mark for being curious, so Mark was being paranoid and fretful over nothing. So far no one at the House had been anything but encouraging and understanding regarding everything and anything regarding Mark and the bow ties.

And sure enough, when he cautiously asked Junior about the aforementioned yellow and green bow tie, the Keeper of the House smiled at him softly, leaning forward onto his elbows on his table with a warm look in his eyes, no judgement to be seen anywhere. “Sounds like Youngjae told you pretty much all there is to it. I think you could just directly jump to the green bow tie though, but if you would rather like to try the trial dots, that’s fine too.”

“Um.” Mark hadn’t intended to try the tie now… right? Somehow, he wasn’t sure anymore, why had he felt the urge to ask Junior about it if he wasn’t going to try it? What was he doing?

He was standing in the current, his legs shaking as he tried to keep his place but really, he wanted to give in already. It didn’t seem like holding his place mattered anymore - he could barely remember the shores he had been looking upon forever, the view completely distorted as he noticed how far he had already allowed the stream to drag him downstream. The bottom of the stream was just sand, and it gave in under his legs and provided little friction as the current got stronger and stronger the more he allowed it to take him downstream.

Would it be so bad to just give in to the temptation to go with the flow and see where it would take it?

Mark knew the answer was yes, but he wasn’t sure why anymore.

Despite that, he found himself nodding, and Junior was going through his drawers for the yellow and green tie of Mark’s doom. Was it too late to back away now?

But then Junior was stepping up to him with a bright lemon bow tie with slightly darker lime green polka dots in his hands, and Mark felt his resolve break. There was no harm, right? He would do it if just to gauge now how the others would react. He was most interested to how Jackson would react of course, but the nervousness that bubbled in his stomach made it certain that Mark was not going to search him out just to see if he’d proposition to Mark now that he’d indicate he might be interested.

Since Mark was frozen in place, Junior managed to walk up to him, cocking his head to the side as he noticed Mark zoning out, and reached one hand to tug at the yellow bow tie around Mark’s neck.

“Earth to Mark-ssi, are you there? Did I misinterpret? Do you not want to try the green dots?”

Mark shook himself out of the daze, straightening his already perfect posture as he blinked quickly in succession at Junior, dazzled as to how he should react to not seem impolite or disrespectful, so he blurted, “No, no! I want to try them, I just. Am nervous about how everyone will react, I guess?”

Junior’s chuckle was low and pleasant, his eyes crinkling in a gentle but slightly patronizing smile.

“I wouldn’t worry about it. The maknaes are going to pester you, for sure, but they know the rules, they won’t overstep the line, they just get very… excited. JB-hyung will be understanding although perhaps worried, and you already know Youngjae-ssi is only encouraging, so no problem there either.”

Mark threw Jinyoung an exasperated glance, since he had avoided the obvious. The next second Mark became fearful that he had been acting too casual in front of the other servant, but Jinyoung just threw his head back in laughter.

“Jackson will be thrilled, don’t worry. He will ask you whether you would like to just have him talk about what it would entail and kind of tell you a scenario or something, or if you would like to try the kiss. And it might be that he’s too busy today that he won’t even see you until before the party, so. If that doesn’t sound too bad, give it a try?”

A bright sparkle of mirth sparkled in Jinyoung’s eyes. The tone of his voice was low and encouraging, and he was standing at the right distance to not crowd Mark, but to get him to feel that they were in a friendly, kind-of-intimate situation with one another.

Mark was quite sure Junior was using his skills as an actor also in how he could play people and wrap them around his little finger. And although Mark realised that, he also knew it was working. The tension in his shoulders and spine started to dissipate, and he slumped slightly with a small sigh, before letting a helpless but trusting smile on his face.

“Okay.”

  
  
  


The first one to see his new upgrade was Youngjae, but that wasn't unexpected at all, considering they were assigned to work together first thing in the morning to finish the decorations for the party that afternoon.

When Youngjae turned to look who entered the bar room they were currently decorating and noticed Mark hesitating by the entrance, the yellow and green bow tie tied neatly around his neck by the Keeper of the House, his face broke into a wide smile and he let out a happy squeal as he got up and ran to hug a pleasantly surprised Mark.

“Oh my god you immediately tried it! That’s awesome! You have to tell me how it goes, alright? I’m happy for you!”

Mark felt himself flushing from the genuine affection Youngjae was displaying towards him, but he wrapped his arms around the younger boy and held him for a moment in the friendly hug, before they had to resume their work from yesterday if they intended to get everything ready for today.

  
  
  


Mark wasn't really surprised when Bambam's first reaction to his green dotted tie was “Oooh Mark-hyung, do you wanna make out?”

However, he was surprised he didn't even have to refuse the offer, because Yugyeom, who had been standing right next to Bambam as Mark entered the dining room where the maknaes were planning the details of the menu for the night, smacked the Thai boy over the head and told him not to crowd Mark “at least until he's wearing the fully green bow tie.”

Mark decided to ignore that last part and just thank the giant maknae for standing up for him with a wide, grateful smile.

  
  
  


But the one from the servant staff that really surprised Mark by how they reacted to the green dotted yellow tie, was JB.

Mark was walking in the hallway from the party rooms when he almost walked into JB at the corner to the main hall, the bodyguard slash driver hurrying down the hall, but stopping right before he ran into Mark to greet him quickly. It was then when he noticed Mark's upgraded bow tie, and he stopped in his tracks.

“Oh. Green dots?” There was something like concern in his voice, but that wasn't unexpected, Jinyoung had told Mark JB would probably fret and worry.

What was unexpected, was that after Mark had shyly confirmed that he was curious about this side of House and JB nodded to accept his explanation, as Mark turned away from JB to continue on his way to the main hall, he was stopped by a hand on his elbow. JB turned him around, and before Mark could register what was happening, JB had backed him into the nearest wall, bodies only almost touching as he leaned his face close to Mark's, a dark and intense look in his eyes. A scent of some manly cologne JB wore washed over Mark as the taller man with the wider shoulders rested one hand on the wall above Mark's head.

Mark only managed to blink in surprise, not knowing how to react to the sudden situation he found himself in. But unlike he then feared or expected or in a moment of thrill hoped, JB didn't lean in to close the gap between their mouths, instead studying Mark's expression carefully from up close. After what was an agonizing couple of seconds, JB seemed to find what he was looking for and he stepped back, an expression of satisfaction and mild surprise on his face.

“Hmm. I didn't expect you to be ready for moving to the green or green-ish tier so soon, but it seems like I was wrong. Congratulations. I hope you enjoy your peek into the rabbit hole.” With that, JB continued on his way down the hall like nothing weird had taken place, and Mark was left leaning with his back against the cool wall, trying to catch his breath and figure out what just happened.

Was JB  _ testing _ him?  _ Why? _ To ensure Mark wasn't in over his head at this point? That seemed most likely of the options Mark could quickly come up with.

It was… kind of considerate, though the way he had gone about it was definitely pushy if not rude, but maybe not so surprisingly, not completely undesirable.

Mark had known he was intrigued by the sexual side of the House, and now he was sure of it. The predatory thing JB had just pulled on him was definitely sexy, and Mark was not able to deny how his body had reacted to it, and how he hadn't pushed JB away in shock like he probably would have, if such a situation had happened just days or weeks before.

  
  
  


Mark almost managed to escape his inevitable doom and avoid Jackson the whole day before he would change out of his work outfit and the bow tie for the party. He already made the mistake to feel relieved that after the ordeal with first Bambam and then JB, he wouldn’t have to deal with however Jackson might react to Mark showing interest to moving the green bow tie tier.

Mark should have known better than to count his chickens before they were hatched.

He was making his way across the main hall with the intention of locking himself into his room to finally change into his party wear and out of the green dotted bow tie, when his Master and Junior entered the main hall. Mark froze, knowing he couldn’t turn away or run away as he was supposed to greet his Master if he met him in the halls of the House. In panic, Mark did the only thing he could do that was not suspicious of a regular servant in a regular household to do upon meeting their Master in a hallway - he executed and held a ninety degree bow, hoping that the Master and the Keeper of the House would pass him by without another look, like they would have in any other household.

But this wasn’t any other household, and Jackson Wang wasn’t a regular Master who would ignore his servants and leave them in a bow.

So when Mark did a full bow and held it, Jackson noticed him and let out a high, amused laugh. “Mark, you know you don’t have to bow that low for me, 45 degrees is more than enough unless you are trying to apologize for an expensive vase or something you broke, in which case, never mind, I’ll just replace it.”

Oh, how Mark wished that was the case instead.

Junior was trying to hide a snicker into a cough. Mark wanted to smack him.

Mark hesitated before straightening slowly, knowing there was no escape, and to do anything else would cause only more embarrassment. He was careful to keep his expression blank, not wanting to make his nervousness any more obvious by biting his lip or averting his eyes, so he met Jackson's gaze what felt like boldly, but was only expected of him.

Jackson's eyes widened when he caught sight of the green dots Mark was wearing, and his mouth went slack for a moment as he stared at Mark like he had two heads, before the young Master got control of his face and he slammed his jaw shut with a snap.

Mark glanced at Jinyoung. The Keeper of the House had drawn both of his lips into his mouth to keep from making a noise and disturb the two, and obvious mirth was dancing in his eyes as he watched the scene unfold with amusement.

Following Mark's glance, Jackson seemed to remember Jinyoung's presence.

“Would you excuse us, Jinyoungie?” There was a strain or tremor to Jackson’s voice that made it sound a bit more higher pitched than usual. His hands were abnormally still at his sides, when usually he used them to gesture pretty much his every sentence.

Jinyoung performed an almost mocking bow, a smirk on his lips. Mark threw him the helpless gaze of a drowning man, but Jinyoung just winked at him before he turned and left Mark to the wolves, or in this case, just the one. Mark returned his gaze to Jackson’s perfectly shiny shoes, not daring to raise his eyes anymore, unsure as to what to expect, the only thought left to him screaming in the back of his head that this was a horrible idea and he should have stayed by the safe shores instead of trusting himself to the current because his heart was beating so hard in his chest and it felt like he was going to die of embarrassment--

Mark’s heart lunged to his throat as Jackson’s shoes took a couple of steps closer and stopped right in front of him. As a soft hand came to lift his jaw up, Mark pressed his eyes closed and lips into a tight line despite himself, embarrassed of his flushing face and how loudly his heart was beating in his chest - he was sure Jackson could hear it from up this close.

There was a soft, dry brush of a thumb against his stiff lips, and his eyes fluttered open and he just  _ knew _ they displayed how vulnerable and conflicted he was. Mark hated it, hating being so open and probably easy to read in front of his Master.

“Why are you so nervous? You should know by now I won't do anything to betray your trust or our contract.” Jackson's voice was gentle, and he dropped his hand from Mark’s chin back to his side. Mark could see the lingering self-doubt in Jackson's eyes, and he realized that the man who had every right to be self confident and sure of his position was feeling insecure, afraid that Mark wasn't able to trust him.

Mark definitely didn't want Jackson to think that, so he shook his head and released the tight hold he had on his lips so he could give his Master a small, hesitant smile.

“No, it's… I'm nervous, but not because I would be afraid that you would force anything on me. It's just. So different, and I don't know how to react.” Mark stumbled on his words and he lowered his face again, his cheeks burning as he chewed on his bottom lip. This was so embarrassing, Mark should have just stayed safe with the yellow bow tie and let hopes and fantasies be just that, instead of even dreaming they could become reality.

Two fingers returned to his chin, tilting his face back up into view again. Jackson had a wide, playful smile on his face, and it made Mark’s heart do a weird jump in his chest. “Don’t turn your shy face away from me, Mark, I think it’s adorable. You’re so cute.”

Irritation triumphed over embarrassment, and Mark scrunched his face annoyance over Jackson making fun of his anguish. Jackson just laughed in delight, the shape of his eyes and how wide his mouth opened making him seem more like a child than a dignified Master, and Mark pouted as he turned to escape with a snappy “if sir is only going to insult me, I’m going to take my leave”.

  
  
  


When Mark turned to leave after snapping at him, Jackson reacted without thinking. “Wait!”

Jackson was being reckless. He felt like he was driving one of his sports cars down a narrow and dangerous road along a cliff. He didn’t even know where the road would take him - it could be a dead end, but he hoped it would bring him to the most beautiful spot he had ever seen. There was also the possibility that Jackson would make a mistake and drive down the cliff, if he made a too tight turn. He was not in control, but he felt rash and his heart was pumping adrenaline in his veins, so he was taking risks.

Jackson could see Mark’s posture tense and how reluctantly the servant turned back around. He couldn’t help but want to tease Mark more, to see how he would react if Jackson pushed him a little bit further, or if this turn would be a wrong one and Jackson would send himself down the cliff before he would even know where he could get to.

“Do you not want to kiss me?”

Jackson tilted his face a little, trying to project a careless and cocky aura instead of the nervousness and fear of rejection that was swirling right under the surface.

  
  
  


Mark didn’t get more than a couple of steps between them before Jackson called out for him to wait, and Mark had no option but to obey, even though his heart was beating loudly, his face was burning, and he wanted nothing more to run into the safety of his room to hide from the maelstrom of his feelings.

But he was obedient, so he stopped and slowly turned around, making it clear with his body language how little he wanted to do so.

“Do you not want to kiss me?” Jackson asked insolently with a lopsided smile, and Mark tried not to notice how gorgeous he looked standing there, in a full dark grey suit and tie, the sunlight from the sunset that streamed into the main hall lighting his handsome features in copper light.

Mark failed. He truly thought Jackson was exactly as handsome and attractive as described in all those magazines and fansites he had tried to avoid to notice.

And really? “Do you not want to kiss me”? Why else would Mark be interested to change into the green bow tie! Of course he wanted to kiss the annoyingly good-looking, thick-headed Jackson Wang, the person who was also Mark’s Master, who just happened to like to make out with his servants. Apparently Mark wanted to be one of those Jackson Wang made out with. Breaking news.

Jackson’s words were a challenge, getting a rise out of Mark, and he stomped back over to where Jackson was standing as if to just press a kiss on his lips right there and then, but changing the direction in the last moment to just press a quick peck on his cheek.

“There you go.”

With that, Mark turned on his heels and stormed off into the direction of his room, not daring to turn back and see Jackson’s probably surprised reaction. Mark was being juvenile and defiant, and he was okay with that.

  
  
  


Jackson had meant for Mark to blush or get more embarrassed, maybe get angry enough to throw some kind of an ineffective insult, but none of that had happened. Instead Jackson had seen determination harden Mark’s black eyes and the servant stomped over to him in almost a petulant manner, suddenly leaning close. For a moment Jackson was sure Mark was going to kiss him, and he’d finally find out what those soft-looking lips would feel against his, but at the last moment, Mark turned his course and barely touched his lips against Jackson’s cheek, before backing away.

“There you go.”

And with that, the silvery haired servant was gone, and Jackson was left standing in the hall, stunned. He could still feel the slightest brush of Mark’s warm lips against his cheek, and he lifted a hand to touch his fingers over the spot, feeling a small smile slide on his lips.

Why did he feel so shy over such a simple kiss? It was embarrassing. He was only thankful there was no one else in the hall to see.

Jackson rubbed a hand over his face, trying to gain control of the blush that tried to slip onto his cheeks, but just thinking of Mark’s coal-black eyes and long lashes so close to him before he had tilted his face to place those lips on Jackson’s cheek instead of his lips, made Jackson feel warm and giddy all over.

He shouldn’t overthink so much. An appropriate reaction now would be to smile approvingly, maybe chuckle, and then walk back to his room just appreciating the trust and interest Mark showed in him. That would be his usual reaction, but somehow he just couldn’t keep the emotional distance to the action like he was normally would. Somehow, every little thing his newest servant did affected him too much to be considered proper and safe.

It was kind of scary.

  
  
  


When the door to his room closed behind him, Mark leant against it heavily, feeling like he was out of breath and the world was spinning. The world wasn’t spinning, but his thoughts were racing, a thousand things going through his mind, most of them telling him he was being out of line, improper, reckless, stupid, silly, foolish for the things he just did and the things he hadn’t done, but had wanted to do.

There was no way this was going to end well for him, getting used to Jackson looking at him with adoration, amusement and delight in his eyes, or even worse, displaying the insecurity the Wang frigging Heir wore inside him completely unnecessarily. Mark was attracted to Jackson, and he had come to care for Jackson enough that he wanted to have him smiling at all times if possible. Somehow, it hurt horribly much, carrying all these feelings for his Master that he had never asked for.

Mark had let the current take him, and he was now spinning in it, not knowing which way was up or down. He didn’t even know if he could swim, or what awaited him further down the stream, but it was too late to regret now that he had let go of resistance, as there was no way to stop the current to take him further downstream now.

If Mark didn’t drown before he couldn’t even get there. The current was overwhelming him, and it could destroy him so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> To fully appreciate this chapter, you need to know how horribly wrong it could have gone, because on the first time I described Mark’s reaction to Jackson lifting his head up the first time as a bit scared that Jackson would force something on him even though Mark should know better, and well… Jackson reacted quite negatively.
> 
> I changed it though, because when I wrote the scene with Markjin that only happened in the rejected scenes, I realised Mark was really just very nervous and not scared, so when I changed to describe Mark as more flustered than fearful, it turned into Jackson making it a huge misunderstanding because of his insecurity (that’s the version that I saved and you can read it [here](http://seitsemannen.tumblr.com/post/139537371833/rejected-scenes-for-playhouse-ch-16)), and even though Jackson’s reaction was very aligned with Mark’s fearful reaction, it was just too extreme with Mark just clearly being very nervous, which is why I took the whole part out and wrote it again like you can read it above.
> 
> But I thought you should know. So you can appreciate the sweet gushy cute Markson progression instead of the heart-wrecking angst I was already writing.
> 
> Ok but onto a nicer topic, [this gif](http://45.media.tumblr.com/f57c82ce86711be1a93b2ebcff12f899/tumblr_o2iwsc5GMy1tr2041o2_r2_400.gif) was the inspiration to the JB scene :D he’s a punk and just sometimes brings reactions out of people on purpose just to toy with them, idk. I just really wanted to reenact the scene, so I did.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about this chapter and the cut out scenes~


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday: the Wang Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay thank you everyone so much for 600 kudos! Here's a chapter in celebration that I happened to get ready at the same time hahaha

After the delay in the main hall with Jackson and his witnessing of Mark's bow tie, and with how Mark had had to take an unplanned, long shower afterwards, Mark was late to the start of the party. He had missed the grand opening, where the Master would greet his guests and they would all toast together, so when Mark entered the main hall, there were only some people lingering around the buffet table, most of them having moved to the other rooms. Mark couldn't spot anyone from the House in the main hall anymore, so he stalked into the cigar room instead, wanting to get a drink and to find someone to whom he wouldn't need to introduce himself. He wasn’t required to make new acquaintances, and he didn’t feel very sociable right now, so he preferred to stick with people he knew.

The dog tag necklace that was the Wang accessory of the day clinked softly against Mark's chest as he maneuvered himself through the mass of people into the direction where he knew the wall long bar was. The black t-shirt theme made everyone look equal, the only way to stand out was with hair and whatever people wore on their legs, but considering there were a lot of people, you couldn’t see well what people were wearing on their bottom in the crowd. Mark had opted to wear his favourite pair of ripped grey jeans, not wanting to overthink his outfit. His black t-shirt was simple and of a comfortable material, like he had expected everyone to wear, but when he looked around the hall, it seemed like some had been very creative even with the black t-shirt theme. There were all sorts of black t-shirts, from different necklines to ones with lace or mesh or just plain holes added to them, anything as long as it could be called a black t-shirt.

As Mark was making his way to the bar counter, he noticed Junior leaning on it just a little to the right. A familiar face was what he wanted, so Mark changed his course so that he made his way over to the Keeper of the House, tapping him carefully on the shoulder. Junior turned around, his face passive at first, but when he spotted Mark, a friendly smile that reached his eyes slipped onto his face.

“Sorry I’m late.” Mark smiled sheepishly, lifting one hand to scratch his cheek in a nervous manner.

Junior’s smile widened into a reassuring one, and he waved a hand to indicate that it didn’t matter. “That’s fine, but you need to catch up! The others have all had already a few to drink. Luhan! One long island ice tea and two shots of the better soju, please!”

“Right away!” Okay, so the bartender’s name was Luhan. Looks like Mark didn’t have to try to find a way to ask after all.

The auburn haired, familiar bartender was next to them in a moment, pouring the two ordered shots, shooting Junior and Mark a closed-mouth smile before assembling the glass and the required bottles of alcohol onto the lower counter. Mark eyed the many bottles of alcohol warily, but Junior distracted him from watching how much alcohol would be going into the drink by making them toast and take the shots. The taste of the soju was smooth as it went down his throat, the quality of it obvious. When Mark remembered to look back to see what Luhan was doing, the bartender was already serving him the copper colored drink with a twinkle in his eyes that made Mark trust both him and Junior a lot less. In fact, he didn’t trust them at all, since when he took a sip from the long island ice tea, the drink didn’t taste much like alcohol at all, so it was just probably made really well and would get Mark smashed far quicker than he liked if he wasn’t careful with the pace he was drinking.

“Could I also get a glass of water, please?” Mark smiled, agreeing to play their game, but at least making his best effort to stay in control of his alcohol consumption. Luhan brought him a glass of ice water with a bow and a smile, clearly enjoying himself a lot. Mark turned his back to him in protest, facing Junior instead and asking him about the party and the people that were invited to get a conversation going.

  
  
  


Despite Mark's best attempts to slow down, he had drunk the whole heavily alcohol laced drink in just half an hour, and he felt the first shot already as a tingle on the tip of his nose. Jinyoung saw his increasingly tipsy state as an opportunity to drag the slightly reluctant older servant into the dance floor room. The dance floor was already filled with people despite it probably only being something like ten in the evening, but apparently dancing was a thing at parties like these. The DJ was playing a mix of South Korean and American pop music, apparently pleasing the crowd with his choices. The disco ball and colored lights paired with the abundant use of a smoke machine made the room into what could have been a dance floor in any high class club, not that Mark had ever been in those in his life. He couldn't afford to pay even the entrance fee to those. Except with his current salary, he probably could. Not that he would, he wanted to use it to pay his family's debts and maybe put something to the side so he could get an university education.

But those were too serious thoughts for this moment. Jinyoung was tugging him from his arm onto the dance floor, where people were dancing and swaying quite close to one another to the steady beat of the popular kpop song currently playing. Mark was starting to wonder if this was a good idea at all if he had to dance with Jinyoung alone (that would probably just be awkward in the end), but thankfully Jinyoung seemed to have actually thought things through, because when they stopped, instead of being surrounded only by unfamiliar people, there were Yugyeom and Bambam, who were eager to get Mark and Jinyoung to join them in trying to mimic the choreography of the song. Mark was hesitant as he was not familiar with the dances to any of the popular songs, but Jinyoung and the maknaes seemed to fall right into the rhythm, like they sometimes practiced this together or something. Mark was having fun watching them, even though he could only jam along as he didn't know any of the steps. In the third chorus he managed to mimic a couple of key moves though, and it made the dancing trio cheer and laugh as they were glad Mark was joining their joy however he could.

The next few songs were American, and Yugyeom was showing off his obvious talent for dancing. Mark couldn't tear his eyes away from the way Yugyeom's hips were moving, filthy circles as his thighs moved his body smoothly and slowly from one side to another. There should be a mature content warning on Yugyeom - the young man was basically sex on legs on the dancefloor, and the alcohol that was rushing in increasing amounts in Mark’s veins made it almost impossible not to stare. He was definitely feeling the alcohol content of the long island ice tea now.

It was a valiant effort, and after putting up a great fight, Mark was able to tear his eyes away from how you could almost see Yugyeom's nipples from the slightly sheer and holey black t-shirt the maknae was wearing. He looked over to Bambam and Jinyoung, dancing close and shouting over the music to be able to hold some kind of a conversation. Bambam was just as over the top with his outfit as Mark had expected, the v-neck of his pretty much sheer black t-shirt lewdly low, and the tight, glittery gold latex pants he was wearing borderline indecent. Mark wasn't sure what the kind of high neon pink heeled shoes were supposed to be, but at least they were drawing the eye to how long and thin Bambam's legs were. 

Jinyoung's eyes crinkled as he laughed at something Bambam said, the boat neckline of his black t-shirt slipping at times to reveal some collarbones or part of his shoulder. At least his shirt was opaque, but the black ribbed leather pants he was wearing made it sure that he didn’t look any less tempting than the maknaes - they all looked so good with the dark kohl lines around their eyes and with how their bodies swayed to the music in more or less dirty moves. Mark didn't know what he was doing here with his pretty face but plain clothes and regular dance moves, but from the glances and long looks people around them were throwing at them, he guessed he didn’t look too plain to belong into the group.

Youngjae and JB had joined them at some point, and Mark felt a little better seeing that at least Youngjae didn't seem as confident with his dancing as all the others were. Youngjae came to dance next to Mark, the two of them doing all these dorky dance moves while JB showed off with some b-boy moves that Youngjae explained were Jackson's favourite. 

Jinyoung had somehow managed to get them a round of drinks onto the dance floor, a tray with some small colorful drinks that probably were half alcohol and half trickery going around until the six of them all had one, and they toasted. The plastic glasses the drinks were served from seemed to be reserved specially for this, just in case someone dropped theirs no one wanted to be cleaning up glass shards from a packed dance floor. Mark downed the sweet drink pretty quickly, feeling reckless in a way he hadn't dared to be around the members of the House before. It was a wonderful feeling, feeling safe although he was in an unfamiliar crowd and drunk, but he really trusted the other members of the House.

That reminded Mark that he hadn't seen Jackson at all yet, and when he noted as much to Youngjae, the singer told him that Jackson was probably busy saying hi to all his friends in the cigar room, and he usually didn't join them on the dance floor until later anyway. Mark nodded and tried to hide his disappointment, but he apparently wasn't very good at it, because Youngjae nudged his side and told him Jackson would be here soon enough.

Mark didn't know why he wanted to see his Master enough to care right now anyway. It would be kind of embarrassing after the kiss Mark had given on his cheek in the main hall, but the alcohol made Mark bold and he wanted to see how Jackson acted around him and if Mark could push his buttons some more. It had seemed Mark had some effect on him after all, and with the alcohol his heart was pumping through his veins, he kind of wanted to see if he could push Jackson into reacting even more to him. The thought was tempting. For a moment the boldness of his thoughts shocked Mark, but he couldn’t bring himself to care for long, he was drunk anyway, the thoughts could be excused.

A powerful song by some kpop girl group came on, and Jinyoung and Bambam executed the moves with perfect grace and sync that totally shouldn't be allowed, both of them clearly not thinking that dancing in a feminine way sometimes did anything to their manliness. Yugyeom seemed more bashful, doing a couple of moves but then getting out of Bambam's and Jinyoung's way to jam closer to Mark and enjoy the show they were putting on. Mark turned to Yugyeom if just to force Youngjae to talk to JB, who had come to dance onto the singer’s other side.

“You dance really well!” Mark had to shout over the music to be heard. Yugyeom's face split into a wide, boyish smile.

“Thanks! Do you want me to show you some moves?”

Before Mark managed to give an answer, Yugyeom's hands were on his hips, swaying them to the low beat of the American song that had just started playing. Mark felt out of his element and flushed a little, not knowing what to do his hands. He ended up placing them hesitatingly on Yugyeom’s shoulders, almost as if to push him away, but with no power behind the gesture. Yugyeom’s strong hands guided Mark’s hips through a series of circles and tilts that Mark found quite indecent for a public space, but that made him feel sexy in his skin, so he didn’t resist. Yugyeom was leaning close to his ear so he wouldn’t have to shout as he explained all the moves patiently in a low, slightly husky voice, and the angle and closeness made his breath hit the slightly sweaty skin of Mark’s neck. This close Yugyeom smelled of sweat and some sweet, manly deodorant he used, and Mark felt heady. His body was flushed with the slight arousal that alcohol and dancing brought, and this didn’t help.

Suddenly there was another pair of hands at his waist, and Mark startled, craning his neck to see who had come to dance behind him. Bambam was standing there, quite close, licking his lips as he watched Mark with hooded eyes, and Mark didn’t know if the twist low in his stomach was trepidation or arousal, but it was probably the latter.

“That's hot.” Bambam drawled, smirking down at Mark now that his heels made him a bit taller than Mark. It was obvious what Bambam was thinking from the way his eyes raked whatever he could see of Mark’s and Yugyeom’s body, looking very much like he was undressing the two of them with his eyes.

Mark was just about to stutter something embarrassing in an effort to maybe save his dignity and perhaps to get away from the intense situation, when there was already a third person putting his hands on him. This time it was Youngjae though, and he was pulling Mark by his arm away from between the maknaes.

“We’re doing shots.” Youngjae informed him as he dragged Mark away from the dance floor to the loud disappointment of Yugyeom and Bambam.

“Wh-Why?” Mark stuttered, his heart still beating fast from the undeniably sexy but also very intimidating situation he had just been in, and there was nothing he could do about the arousal he felt having been crowded by the maknaes just now.

Youngjae just gave him a long look, before he nodded into the direction of a corner of the dance floor, as if that explained everything. Mark looked back even as they were still moving away, trying to figure out what Youngjae meant, eyes traveling over the maknaes to scan the crowd. He was about to ask Youngjae to explain what he meant, when he noticed JB and Jinyoung standing to the side of the dance floor, Jinyoung’s arms around JB’s neck and their lips and tongues locked into what looked more like a war than a kiss, and the reason they were doing shots was painfully obvious to Mark now.

Youngjae needed a friend, and Mark was going to be one. Even if it meant taking part in a shitty idea such as having shots when he was already more than enough drunk.

  
  
  


Luhan raised an eyebrow at them, but he kept pouring shots whenever they had finished the previous ones like the good bartender he was. Youngjae talked about anything and everything that didn’t involve JB, and Mark was a good friend and nodded and hummed in the right places and allowed his friend to keep his mind off of the heartache he felt. After the third shots though, Mark said that they had to slow down or they would both pass out very soon, and Youngjae looked at him with a blank expression in his eyes that told Mark he’d rather have it that way. Mark felt bad for Youngjae, but he still didn’t want Youngjae vomiting or passing out, so he made them both drink glasses of water before ordering a non-alcoholic drink for Youngjae that would keep the younger boy’s blood sugar in some kind of a balance. Mark got himself a cola that he drank up pretty quickly, burping before he told the singer he’d go to the toilet and be right back.

Mark wasn’t going to the toilet.

Mark was going back to the dance floor, and if those two lovebirds were still in a lip lock, he was going to get between them and force them apart to compensate for the fake-happy conversation he had just had to listen to for an hour, knowing that his friend was hurting.

Mark was being out of line, and too bold, but he didn’t care. The liquid courage in him clouded his judgement.

  
  
  


Well, Junior and JB weren’t making out anymore, but they might as well been having sex in the middle of the dance floor for how they were dancing, hands on hips and around necks, faces pressed into necks and shoulders. They looked really good, their hips doing some lewd movements against one another that Mark really didn’t want to follow with his eyes, but he still did. But he wouldn’t allow them to distract him. He was on a mission.

The drunken crowd was easy enough to maneuver. A pretty girl with shoulder-length copper hair tried to get Mark to dance, but Mark just pointed at the Wang dog tag necklace and smiled in apology, and she backed off. Halfway to where Junior and JB were dancing Mark found Jackson dancing in a group of friends, and it was convenient. When Jackson looked up and noticed Mark standing right next to him, he looked surprised, but smiled and opened his mouth to say something. Mark didn't give him the chance, throwing a charming smile totally unbecoming of his lower status to Jackson's group of friends, telling them to excuse him and Jackson as he would need to borrow Jackson for a dance. With that, Mark grabbed Jackson's hand and started dragging him towards the middle where JB and Junior were dancing, laughing at Jackson's shocked expression.

Mark felt out of control of himself and his actions, but it was a liberating feeling, and he allowed it to himself. He was acting beyond what was acceptable for someone like him, but no one seemed to mind, so why should he?

Jackson allowed himself to be led, and as they got closer to JB and Junior, Mark turned his gaze away from them to Jackson, throwing him an impish, toothy smile that made Jackson blink at him rapidly in succession, before smiling too. Yup, Mark was totally wasted. That was the only explanation for the light fluttering feeling in his stomach.

When Mark ran straight into JB, it was almost on accident. He thought he did quite a convincing job of at least acting like it was an accident, stumbling and letting go of Jackson's hand as he grabbed JB’s arm for balance. The muscles of JB’s bare biceps felt nice under Mark’s fingers.

“Oops, sorry…” Mark started to apologize before ‘noticing’ it was JB and Junior he ran into. “Oh hiiiii! Do you wanna dance with us?”

He never would have gotten away with this if he wasn't so drunk.

If either JB or Junior were disappointed because of the intrusion, they didn't show it. Junior gave JB up immediately and went to drape himself over Jackson, continuing with the grinding he had just been doing like he hadn't stopped. Mark saw Jackson throw Mark a confused glance, but Mark had only fulfilled the first part of his mission, so he didn't have the brain function to spare to watch Jackson and Junior dance. Instead Mark leaned himself back on JB’s chest, moving his hips in slow rotations that weren't up to Junior’s in dirtiness, but that didn't matter. The thrill of doing something quite unlike what anyone had seen him do in the House was exciting. JB rested his hands on Mark's narrow hips, but being ever the gentleman, didn't try to pull Mark more firmly against him or guide his movements into a grind.

“Mark, what are you doing?” Jaebum’s voice was rough in Mark's ears, and Mark repressed a shudder. Jaebum also dropped the formal way he had usually addressed Mark with even though they were the same age, and Mark didn't know if it was the alcohol or his dancing that prompted that slip, but he was ready to credit them both.

Mark leaned his head back on Jaebum’s shoulder so he could look at his face from the weird angle.

“Nothing~” He punctuated his word by rubbing his ass on Jaebum's crotch, though that probably didn't convince him of Mark's innocence. Mark didn't miss the small gasp that escaped Jaebum's mouth, or the way his fingers tightened on Mark's hips to keep him from doing that again.

“I think you've had quite enough to drink.” Jaebum's voice was firm, and he leveled Mark with a concerned stare, that was only slightly weakened by the fact that his face was flushing and his pupils were widened in arousal and intoxication.

It was the opening Mark had waited for, and he focused his eyes on Jaebum's, his stare suddenly dead serious. “I'm fine, but I think  _ you _ should go check up on Youngjae.”

Jaebum blinked at him, but the line of his mouth tightened and Mark guessed he understood what Mark implied, or at least he got worried enough for the younger boy. They stopped dancing, and as Mark turned to face Jaebum and watch his reaction from a better angle, the look in his eyes was almost baffled.

“Mark Tuan, you are so confusing.”

Mark giggles and brought a finger in front of his own lips to shush Jaebum in a silly gesture. “Shhh don't tell anyone.”

Jaebum left, leaving Mark alone as Junior and Jackson had drifted somewhere a bit further away, not that Mark wanted to go and disturb them anyway now, they had looked quite comfy with one another and Mark had already torn enough people apart for the day.

His job here was done.

  
  
  


Jinyoung was sweaty, hot and pliant moving against Jackson in the ways he knew Jackson liked, but Jackson just couldn’t focus on him. Not when just a few meters from them, Mark was dancing against Jaebum, his neck craned back to show off the milky skin of his throat, unfocused eyes staring up at the taller man as they talked quietly. Jackson could see the roll of Mark’s hips by following Jaebum’s fingers with his eyes, and he could see when Mark pressed harder behind him, and Jackson wet his dry lips as arousal and something suspiciously like jealousy surged in his veins. Jinyoung interpreted the way Jackson pressed him more forcefully against himself as encouragement, and started grinding in earnest. This did little to distract Jackson from the sight of Jaebum tightening his fingers on Mark’s hips as Jaebum bit his bottom lip in a tell-tale sign of his arousal. Jackson knew all the tells of Jaebum was turned on, but he had no idea how to read Mark. He figured the dark and serious look he leveled at Jaebum was some kind of indication of his interest of leaving the dance floor to do something more interesting elsewhere.

Okay, Jackson was definitely jealous, if Mark was this eager to get it on with Jaebum, and Jackson hadn’t even gotten to kiss him yet.

Jinyoung bit at his neck, getting Jackson’s attention for a moment, and Jackson contented him with a sloppy kiss and a hand trailing his abs under the shirt.

When Jackson looked up from Jinyoung again, Jaebum and Mark had separated, and Jaebum turned to leave. Jackson’s heart jumped to his throat, wanting to act now, stop them now, but he had no right to say anything if two servants of his wanted to bang - he had given them every right. He just. He wanted to touch Mark, too. It was unfair if only Jaebum got the privilege.

But when Jaebum walked away, Mark didn’t follow. He just stood there, silvery blond head tilted slightly to the side, seeming satisfied with himself. His hair was messy and Jackson could see the sheen of sweat on his arms, and he really wanted to be there with him, to touch him with any excuse.

Jackson slowly detangled Jinyoung from him, distracting him by telling him to go find the maknaes and see what they were up to. Jinyoung threw him a questioning and almost offended stare before strutting away, not bothering to argue with Jackson but clearly disappointed that he was not showing any interest. Jackson didn’t bother feeling guilty, turning to find Mark with his gaze, but the silvery blond wasn’t anymore where he had been standing just a moment ago. Jackson felt a slow, dropping feeling of disappointment in his stomach, before he noticed the tuff of silver hair moving between the crowd in the direction of the exit.

The crowd parted easily around Jackson, enabling him to catch up to Mark, reaching one hand to grab him by the crook of his elbow. Mark turned, looking surprised and so hot, but also quite wasted with how he swayed where he was standing. Jackson gulped before speaking.

“Mark, what was that about?”

Mark gave him a knowing smile, his eyes hooding as his lids slipped halfway, before opening again a bit blearily. “Hmm~ Nothing.”

Jackson sighed, and hooked his arm around Mark’s waist, tugging the lithe frame against his side with the excuse of keeping him upright and steady while they made their way out from the dance room. Mark sighed and leaned into him, and Jackson could hear his own heart beating loud in time with the heavy bass beat. When Jackson glanced at Mark’s face, the other had leaned it on his shoulder, looking up at Jackson with an unreadable look in his eyes. Mark’s plump, bow-shaped lips were slightly open, and Jackson wanted nothing more than to lean in and see how they would feel sliding against his own, but he didn’t have the permission, not yet. To resist the temptation, he turned his gaze away again, focusing on getting them away from the party and into the direction of the servants’ quarters.

  
  
  


Mark really liked looking at Jackson.

Mark loved his strong jawline, the way his cheekbones were high and royal, the shape of his eyes, and how well his platinum bleached hair complimented his tan skin.

Mark also really liked to watch Jackson swallow, watch the movement of his adam’s apple as it bobbed and the veins of his throat were more visible for a moment. Mark wanted to trace his fingers over them, so he did, and Jackson looked at him, startled, his gorgeous dark chocolate eyes were flickering over Mark’s face in confusion, his full lips scrunching slightly in unnecessary worry.

“I do really want to kiss you…”

Mark’s filter apparently wasn’t working, because he said the thought out loud, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Jackson’s eyes widened slightly in a way Mark thought to be really attractive. Jackson swallowed again, and Mark could feel the movement of his throat against his fingers, and it was really hot.

But to Mark’s disappointment, Jackson didn’t lean down to kiss him, and when Jackson opened his gorgeous mouth, an almost nervous laugh bubbled out.

“You’re impossible. Why do you only say such things now, when you’ve had way more alcohol than your body can handle and it can be hardly considered consent?” Jackson threw Mark a helpless glance that made Mark’s chest feel light. “I can’t kiss you with a clean conscience now, you might regret it in the morning and I don’t want that.”

Mark jutted his bottom lip out, pouting in a way he knew was adorable, but even through the heavy haze of alcohol he did understand Jackson’s point. “Awwwww, shame. I guess you’re right though, but really, I won’t change my mind. I’m just… more willing to admit it now.”

Jackson’s chuckle was more relaxed, and he glanced at Mark with a spark in his eyes. “Well then, let me know in the morning.”

  
  
  


After getting Mark to his room and telling him to drink a lot of water before going to sleep, Jackson went to return to the party. Walking down the servant’s hallway, he raked a hand through his hair and over his face in exasperation. It was a miracle he had survived the temptation that is Mark without doing something at least he would regret in the morning, even if Mark wouldn’t.

Jackson was about to walk past the pair lounging on the hallway sofa with one lying in the other’s lap, when he recognized them to be Jaebum and Youngjae. Jaebum was sitting at the corner of the sofa, and Youngjae was passed out in his lap, curled up on the rest of the sofa with a peaceful look to him despite being probably out cold. Jaebum was looking down at him, stroking a hand gently through the younger boy’s dark brown hair. He didn't look up until Jackson stopped in front of him.

“You know, if you want him to get over you, you should stop doing things like this.” Jackson gestured vaguely at the sleeping Youngjae, a pitying and apprehensive look on his face.

The smile Jaebum gave him was sad, eyes full of conflict, but he didn't stop petting Youngjae's hair.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol does... things... to people :D
> 
> Ahhh there are so many things in this chapter I love, especially all the sexy scenes with Mark and the other members of the House… He’s such a wonderful tease, and everyone in GOT7 is so hot, gosh who wouldn’t be tempted?
> 
> Let’s see how confident Mark feels in the morning… It’ll be interesting for sure!
> 
> Let me know what your favourite moment in this chapter was!
> 
> I’ll be writing a chapter for my Prince AU next, so don’t wonder if the next chapter for Playhouse takes a little longer~ You can follow my progress on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/seitsemannen) :)


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday Part 1.

The next morning Mark woke up with a pounding headache and a nauseating feeling in his stomach. He dared to move enough to check his smartphone for the time. Seven in the morning, and they had nothing before the brunch at twelve today. Mark noticed that there was a glass of water and a painkiller on his nightstand, and he took them thankfully before continuing his slumber.

Mark woke a couple of hours later with a horrible need to pee, and he didn't feel like he'd throw up the second he got up from the bed, so he risked the trip to the toilet, taking a leak and brushing his teeth to get rid of the taste of death in his mouth. After having completed the basic steps of survival and having confirmed he still had more than an hour before he had to be anywhere, Mark stepped into the shower, memories from the night before raining down on him one by one, washing over him like the spray of water he was standing in. Everything that happened during the day, with Junior goading him into trying the green dotted bow tie, JB cornering him in the hallways to test him and Jackson looking at him so hopefully when he had seen the changed bow tie, asking him if he wanted a kiss… And Mark chickening out, kissing him on the cheek before running away. Then the events at the party - being crowded by the maknaes into what was a hot dancing threesome, taking shots with Youngjae for his heartbreak and then deciding it was a good idea to go disturb a couple just because his friend was feeling sad, dragging Jackson into it, ending up dancing completely filthy against JB.

Mark buried his face in his hands for a moment of wallowing in shame. He had up till now made sure to give JB a good impression, and now he had gone and danced up against him in a completely inappropriate manner. JB had obviously noticed his overly intoxicated state and tried to be polite and sensible and keep Mark from doing anything stupid… Not that he would have done anything more than what he had done, even if the grinding had been going over what he had planned to do.

Well, what was done, was done. It didn't seem likely that JB would hold it against him, maybe just slightly tease him about it. Yesterday Mark had displayed a much more casual, sensual side to him. It felt like he was borderline cheap, but considering the looser morality of the House, the others probably really didn't mind at all, they likely didn't see it as a bad thing. In his life before the House Mark had learned that being sexual or sexy was a taboo allowed only in the confines of clubs and under the heavy influence of alcohol. That didn't much differ from Mark’s actions last night, but the point was, sex or sexuality was not something displayed or discussed in regular life. Young people were rebelling against the norms of course, but if you wanted to get a scholarship or a decent job, you needed to behave like an exemplary citizen who has never even thought about sex, and then feel guilty when secretly masturbating alone at night under the covers.

Mark shouldn't have to feel guilty about being attracted and displaying his interest. The things he did yesterday were pretty tame - sexy yes, but not distasteful or anything to be ashamed of.

Letting the water rinse the shampoo out of his hair felt like allowing it to wash away some of his guilt and apprehension too. He was still hungover, and he didn't want to deal with feeling guilty for being sexy, he was already regretting the amount of alcohol he drank yesterday, and that was enough regrets for the day.

That also made the fact that he had told Jackson he'd like to kiss him very simple. Mark had meant it yesterday, and he meant it still. It wouldn't have been something he would have dared to say had he not been shitfaced, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He would just have to deal with it, somehow, today. If he tried to ignore it, pretend he didn't remember, he might be able to avoid the subject… But did he really want that? Mark shut the shower, stepping out to get a towel to dry himself in. The soft terrycloth felt too good on his skin, and he rubbed it with unnecessary force against his hair and skin, as if he could rub his lingering thoughts away with the dampness that stuck to his skin. His skin was slightly pink when he was finished, the hot water and abuse by towel taking toll on his skin.

No. He didn't want that. He just felt awkward, not knowing how to go about it, but that didn't mean it was something he didn't want to try. Feeling nervous didn't mean he shouldn't try it. If it didn't feel right, if it felt like too much, he could just go back to the plain yellow tier, and that would be that. Jackson was very understanding in these matters, and Mark was pretty certain he wouldn't hold it against Mark if he tried it and then decided it wasn't for him.

He should give it a chance. He was already at the mercy of the current, he was going downstream eventually, even if he tried to fight against it now.

When the decision was made, Mark didn't give himself the time to hesitate and chicken out. Not this time. There was still half an hour before the brunch would start, he had plenty of time.

  
  
  


Jackson had just gotten out of his jasmine bath. He had towel dried his hair and slung a towel low on his hips, ready to get dressed and head out for the brunch Yugyeom and Bambam had prepared, when there was a knock at the door and Jackson told whoever to enter without a second thought.

That turned out to be a horrible mistake, because at the door wasn’t Junior trying to get him to sign another paper or Bambam coming to tell him that food was already ready. Instead there was a hesitant-looking Mark. Mark, who had yesterday told Jackson he’d like to kiss him. Mark, whom Jackson hadn’t been able to get out of his head since he first saw him, and keeping his distance was getting more difficult with each day Mark let him a bit closer and closer, but not close enough. He looked adorable, his hair obviously damp from having showered, his work outfit skewed, everything about his looks and posture more casual than what Jackson was used to if yesterday didn’t count, and it didn’t. 

Jackson gripped the door to the bathroom to keep some composure. He had no idea how he had managed to resist the servant yesterday, so pliant and willing in his arms, but he had repeated over and over in his head that Mark would regret in the morning, that if it would happen it should happen while they were sober, and that he would not take advantage of the alcohol the silver haired boy had obviously consumed too much that night. Somehow, he had managed to resist the temptation and keep his moral integrity.

It was harder now, when he knew Mark could say no if he did not want Jackson’s advances, so Jackson would at least get real consent. Jackson’s eyes flickered to the base of Mark’s throat where the bow tie should be tied, but it wasn’t. The green dotted yellow bow tie hung around his neck, but it wasn’t tied into a bow like it should, and Jackson wondered what that signified. His mind immediately filled the gaps with explanations one more depressing than another, deciding without Jackson’s consent that the fact that the bow was untied must mean that Mark was about to resign and leave Jackson forever. The thought left a hollow feeling into his chest, and Jackson hated feeling this insecure. He was making a mountain out of a molehill, fearing the worst for no reason.

Jackson was scared to move. He was almost naked, kind of horny and very confused, and he had no idea what Mark even remembered the words he had said yesterday, and if he did, if he regretted them or not.

Jackson had to say something, make this moment seem casual and normal, and not reveal that he was having a war inside himself, fighting the urge to demand to know if Mark meant his words yesterday, and the urge to just press him against a door and taste those pink lips for himself, and the urge to back away into his bathroom and lock the door behind him so he wouldn’t do anything stupid in Mark’s presence.

He wanted Mark sober, and willing. He would not force himself on Mark in any way, he wouldn’t even imply he expected or wanted something from Mark, so the servant could make the decision for himself, and for real. It would be worth the wait, and if it never happened, it was worth it for Jackson’s moral integrity.

Jackson had to keep telling himself that.

Jackson cleared his throat, hoping his voice was even and sounded normal. “Good morning, Mark. How are you feeling?”

  
  
  


Mark couldn’t decide if life was making this very easy or very hard on him.

Jackson was naked, save for the fluffy white towel tied low on his hips. His skin was damp and steam rose from it, the man obviously just having stepped out of a hot bath. Mark could smell the jasmine scent from where he was standing by the entrance to the Master bedroom, and he didn’t know when he had gotten super sight but he definitely could see droplets sliding down on the hairy trail of Jackson’s abdomen, disappearing beneath the towel. The brain automatically made the eyes follow movement, that was the only excuse Mark had for staring, but he forced his eyes up to Jackson’s face quickly, ignoring the glistening skin of Jackson’s chest and collarbones on the way. Jackson’s platinum hair was towel dried but damp, sticking every which way. His face was clear, skin gleaming, and the expression in his eyes was kind of wild and uncertain, which was curious to say the least. Mark figured he caught Jackson off guard, but it was weird he was this surprised.

Mark belatedly realised that Jackson had asked him a question, and he picked up his gaze again from where it had been slipping to watch a droplet make its way down Jackson's throat.

“I feel okay, thanks to you. Thank you for taking care of me last night.”

There were several things that could be read from between the lines of that sentence. Firstly, that Mark remembered that Jackson had taken care of him last night, so it was logical to assume he also remembered the words he said to Jackson on the way. Secondly, he hadn't apologized for his actions last night, which implied that he didn't think them out of line nor did he regret them. And thirdly, there was everything that him not regretting his words implied.

Mark was sure Jackson understood the implications, but none of them seemed to ease his uncomfortableness, and Mark was starting to wonder if he crossed a line, entering his Master’s room when he wasn’t even on duty yet.

“No need to thank me, it was the least I could do.” There was a pause when Jackson looked like he wanted to say something, but he was unsure how to say it. Mark could see him chewing on his bottom lip, bringing out the red in it, and Mark swallowed, trying to keep his focus and look attentive while he waited for his Master to choose his words. “Why are you… Why is it that your bow isn’t tied?”

That really wasn’t the question Mark expected. He had expected Jackson to ask about his confession yesterday, or why he was here, or something along the lines. He hadn’t even thought that his untied bow tie would gather his Master’s attention.

“Oh. Um. I’m actually not working yet, but according to contract I should be wearing a bow tie, so I kept yesterday’s bow tie for until I check in with Junior-ssi to get my bow tie for today. I tried to signal that by keeping it untied, but um, if it bothers you, sir, or I’m stretching the rules too much, I can go now.” Mark stumbled on his words, feeling self-conscious and slipping back to formality, not sure anymore that this was a good idea.

Maybe Jackson could see him retreating back into his shell, back to the safety of what he had always known, because he was quick to assure Mark that it was fine, that he was simply confused by what Mark was trying to signify with the untied bow. Mark relaxed, but he was still feeling a bit on the edge, feeling awkward standing by the door to the bedroom.

“So, um. What color will you be wearing today?” Jackson tried to pose the question offhandedly, but it clearly was bothering him more than Mark thought that he didn’t know where Mark stood for today… but Mark didn’t know either, which is why he was here, now, trying to figure out what he wanted.

“Actually… I haven’t decided yet.”

Jackson was clearly surprised and confused, and there was something like hope and fear flashing on his easily readable face. Mark took a deep breath, before taking steps towards Jackson. He had decided to go through with this, so he would not back out now.

He stopped before Jackson, trying to ignore the heat radiating from his body and how much he wanted to touch Jackson’s damp and warm skin, focusing instead on the tiny drops of water gathered on Jackson’s dark eyelashes. Jackson didn’t back away, but he blinked at Mark in confusion.

Mark would go through with this.

“I would like to try the kiss now, if that’s alright.”

That was clearly not what Jackson was expecting.

“Wh-what?” He sputtered, but probably noticing the uncertainty in Mark’s eyes and in the way he bit his bottom lip anxiously, he continued, “Really? Now? Are you sure? Do you want to?”

Jackson’s hesitation was… kind of cute. Mark swallowed and licked his lips self-consciously, noticing that Jackson followed the movement with his eyes and feeling a bit more confident about what he was doing because of it.

“I told you yesterday, didn’t I. Yes, I want to try it out, so I’ll know which tie to wear today.”

Jackson studied Mark’s face for a moment, but Mark stood his ground. He had already said those words now, there was no backing out of this, and although Mark felt nervous, he didn’t feel uncertain anymore. He wanted to do this. He wanted to know what it was like, and if his curiosity would be sated with just one kiss or it’d just feel too wrong to be kissing his Master, then he would at least know for sure and he wouldn’t have to be stuck with these what-if thoughts.

Jackson seemed satisfied with what he found or didn’t find on Mark’s face, because after a moment, he nodded.

“Okay. Well then, I’m going to kiss you now.”

With that, Jackson closed the distance between them, stepping into Mark’s personal space, and now Mark knew he wasn’t imagining the heat radiating from his body. Jackson brought one hand to hold his neck, and as he tilted Mark’s face closer, Mark closed his eyes so he didn’t have to watch the way Jackson’s eyes stared at him intensely and the things that gaze was doing to his heartbeat and the nervousness squirming in his stomach.

The first touch of Jackson’s lips on his own was tentative and warm. Jackson’s lips were full and firm, at first only pressing against Mark’s to see if he’d decide he didn’t want this now, but when there was no resistance from Mark, those tempting lips started moving against his own slowly, and after a moment, Mark moved his lips too, taking part in the slow and slick slide, and gods it was perfect.

It felt unreal. Mark’s hands were hovering over Jackson’s sides, he wanted to set them on Jackson’s waist but he didn’t dare to. Jackson’s lips felt so sinfully good against his own, and there was nothing that felt wrong about it, even the knowledge that this was Jackson Wang, his Master, a man of a much higher status than Mark ever would have thought possible to be close to, let alone to kiss without repercussions. There was a thrill of doing something that shouldn’t be okay, and the way Jackson kissed him felt better than what Mark deserved, but now that he had had a taste of this, he would enjoy the hell out of it and never give it up without a fight. 

Mark’s heart was beating so loud in his chest, and he could feel his blood rush downwards when he felt Jackson’s lips part slightly against his own, bringing his tongue to taste Mark’s lips and trace lightly over them. Their lips parted slightly from one another and Mark drew a shaky breath. He finally settled his hands on the warm skin of Jackson’s waist, feeling his muscles shifting slightly just beneath the skin, before leaning back in to continue the kiss, scared to stop as he found himself not wanting to, and when he stopped, he would have to think about what that meant.

The current only got stronger downstream.

  
  
  


Mark’s lips tasted even better than Jackson had imagined.

It wasn’t about the toothpaste he used, or about the lingering scent of shower gel on his skin, but the entirety of it, everything that made up the sensory feeling of kissing Mark.

Mark’s lips were tentative on his at first, but they were pliant, and they were willing, and Jackson was so overwhelmingly happy because this was what he had been waiting for, what he had been holding himself back for - to have Mark part from him for just a moment, shuddering from the effect Jackson had on him before moving to press his plump pink lips back against Jackson’s, tilting his head more to get a better angle, slipping his tongue out to test Jackson's lips. Jackson’s stomach did a weird flopping thing, the exhilaration of driving too fast on the narrow mountain road making him want to laugh and squeal out loud, but he didn’t want to risk breaking away from the kiss. Jackson never wanted this to end, because he didn’t know if it would ever happen again. This was a trial after all, Mark testing if it was too weird to be doing with his Master or not.

Jackson would give this kiss his all, and try to convince Mark that this was a good idea. Jackson  _ needed _ to be able to kiss Mark at least sometimes. He had been intrigued before and he was addicted now, and Jackson knew that to give this up now would be horribly difficult.

Jackson opened his lips to allow their tongues meet in the middle, and the sharp taste of Mark’s mint toothpaste was stronger like this. Their tongues met shyly at first, just briefly sweeping over one another, before Mark opened his mouth more to slide his tongue into Jackson’s mouth, sliding their tongues together fully and tracing over Jackson’s lower teeth. Jackson wanted to moan at the spike of arousal that raced through his veins, but he hummed in approval instead, not wanting to make it too obvious how much he wanted to have Mark completely in more than a kiss.

That didn’t keep Jackson from resting one hand on Mark’s hip as Mark’s grip on his sides tightened slightly on the sound he had made, and the servant leaned closer to Jackson, clearly being into the kiss. It gave Jackson hope.

Jackson allowed his fingers to move at Mark’s neck, feeling the short hairs at his nape and enjoying the way he could hold Mark close like this. They were about the same height, and Jackson enjoyed that a lot, considering that if you didn’t count Bambam who anyway wore heeled shoes with his work outfit, everyone else in the House was way taller than Jackson, and he always had to pull them down for a kiss. It was why Jackson didn’t like to kiss while standing, he didn’t like to be reminded of his shorter height, but with Mark, they were on more equal grounds in terms of height. Jackson could get used to standing and making out, if it was with Mark.

But all good things had to come to an end, and after having parted several times to take breaths but then continuing, Jackson knew he had to end the kiss or he would not be able to resist the urge to push Mark against the clothes drawer right next to them. Jackson couldn't allow his hands to roam, Mark wasn’t a green tie yet.

But hopefully he would be one soon.

  
  


Kissing Jackson was  _ intoxicating _ .

That was the best word Mark could find for it. He felt like he was drunk again, but on Jackson’s kisses this time, not the soju shots he had downed with Youngjae yesterday.

Jackson kissed him with the skill of someone who had a lot of experience in kissing, knowing how to keep his lips soft enough to make the slide pleasant and how to use his tongue and teeth to give some variation. But Mark could feel Jackson was holding himself back. Mark was holding himself back too, because he wanted to press his body flush against Jackson’s and trail his hands up and down his sides and back, but this didn’t feel like the right place or time for that.

This was meant to be an experiment to determine if he’d like to move to the green bow tie tier, where there would be steamy make-out sessions with heavy petting and all things nice.

Mark  _ definitely _ wanted to get the green bow tie. There was no doubt in his mind as Jackson’s teeth grazed lightly against his bottom lip as he sucked it into his mouth. Mark wanted so much more of this and so much more than this, his heart pounding and his body giving a tiny shudder every time Jackson did something he especially liked.

Mark was sure he had never been kissed like this before, and he had definitely not been as affected by a kiss before.

The kiss ended as Jackson backed away slightly. Mark opened his eyes to take in Jackson’s form - his hooded eyes and flushed face, pupils widened in arousal and  _ gods _ Mark was not ready for this temptation. It was kind of intimidating how strong Mark’s want to close the distance again and kiss those swollen red lips again was. Mark reached out a hand to lean back on the drawer just behind him, his breathing heavy and legs unsteady. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t find any words, just staring at the way Jackson’s shoulders moved as he visibly tried to calm his breathing. He was glad to know Jackson had been affected by the kiss as well.

Jackson gathered his wits quicker than Mark did, his voice huskier and rougher in ways that made a shiver go down Mark’s spine. “So… did you find your answer?”

Mark laughed, and it sounded as out of breath as he felt, but a hopeful smile spread on Jackson’s face, so it was alright. “Yes. Yes I did.”

“Annnnd?” Jackson stretched the word, not hiding his curiosity and impatience.

“I’ll take the green bow tie.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 chapters and in total 65656 words into this fic, we have a Markson kiss. FINALLY. I believe this is the hottest make-out scene I’ve ever written, and I think it was worth the wait and anticipation. Over one thousand words of Markson making out :D How did you like it?
> 
> I will be taking bets in the comments for the word count at which we have our Markson “I love you”. My bet is 123456 words. The one who gets the closest gets… Eternal glory and a mention in the author’s notes when we finally get there?


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday Part 2.

Mark found himself leaning back onto the door of his room for the second time in twenty four hours to gain his composure. He had somehow made his way through the halls back to his room, and there was still ten minutes before the brunch would start so maybe five minutes before he should be checking in with Junior to get the green bow tie he now knew he wanted. There was no time to take another shower to get the arousal out of his veins, and he was undeniably aroused, half hard in his right now too well fitting dress pants. Nobody would maybe notice, but if they looked, it would be obvious. Mark would either have to masturbate now or get his arousal to cede before he went and faced the others. Jerking off to the kiss with Jackson didn’t seem like something Mark would want to do right now, he still needed to be in a room with Jackson and all the others and just no. This situation was weird and intense enough without that.

Mark banged his head back against the door a couple of times. He had to push the kiss with Jackson to the back of his mind and think about something completely not sexy right now, if he wanted to have some composure in front of the others. The problem was, the steamy make-out session was all Mark could seem to think about right now, how Jackson had stepped up close to him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. The blood circulation in Mark’s lips was still increased from the kiss, and when he pressed a couple of fingers against the skin of his lips, they felt swollen and sensitive. The memory of how Jackson’s lips, tongue, teeth felt against them was still fresh, and Mark closed his eyes, allowing the sensory memory of the kiss wash over him, letting the current to pull him under the surface for just a moment, before he would have to re-emerge to breathe.

But even when he re-emerged, he knew the current would drag him soon under the surface again. Now that he’d move up into the green bow tie tier, he would get to feel those lips, tongue and teeth again and again on his, if Jackson just wanted to. And it definitely seemed like Jackson would want to. The thought made excitement flutter in Mark’s stomach. There was something terrifyingly exciting about the danger of the current, now that Mark had really felt it for the first time.

Mark forcibly calmed his breathing, stretching and doing a couple of push-ups to get his blood circulation going into other parts of his body and not just between his legs. His arousal slowly faded from being at the top of his mind to be a steady thrum of excitement into the background, but Mark already knew it would keep reminding him of this morning’s events, there was no evading it. Not that Mark could have forgotten the memory of his first kiss with Jackson anyway. Mark really hoped that later on, after sharing more kisses, their effect wouldn’t be this strong on him. He really needed to be able to focus and work and think about other things too, than just Jackson’s lips.

  
  
  


Junior didn’t look very surprised when Mark asked for a green bow tie. It was kind of a relief, since Mark didn't want to explain himself, but also kind of embarrassing, since the Keeper of the House seemed to have been expecting that Mark would be doing the upgrade today. The bow tie Junior handed to Mark was dark mint green, different from the lime green and emerald green bow ties Mark had seen on Yugyeom and Bambam so far. Mark was able to tie the bow tie without a mirror already, but the result still wasn’t good enough, because Junior walked over to him and tugged slightly on the lapels. Mark didn’t mind.

He was just about to leave for the brunch, when Junior told him to wait. “I should warn you, the maknaes started a tradition that whenever someone rises to the green tier and thus the sexual tiers, they should receive a congratulatory kiss from everyone of the green tier and above. You can refuse of course, but I thought I'd warn you, so it won't be a surprise.”

Oh.

Mark was surprised by his own reaction. He would have expected to feel taken aback, shocked, or at least embarrassed by the possibility that the other members of the House would each give him a kiss, but… he wasn’t. He was surprised, sure, and maybe feeling a bit shy, but the thought didn’t make him want to backtrack or re-evaluate if he wanted to be wearing the green bow tie. In fact, the more he thought about it, the better he thought the idea was - a curiosity sated, so to say, and there was no harm in it, was there? He had seen the other green-or-above tiered members kiss another servant or Jackson at some point, and it would be kind of interesting to know their differences for himself.

Actually, Mark was more taken aback by his mild reaction to the knowledge than the knowledge itself. He blinked rapidly in success while Junior was studying him closely, probably trying to interpret if he needed to stand up for Mark. Mark cleared his throat.

“Ah… It’s, it’s okay, actually. I’m surprised by how little I’m weirded out by that…”

Junior’s laugh was light and carefree, and he patted Mark’s shoulder in a casual, friendly manner. “I guess that means you’re getting used to the House. Don’t worry - it does that. I swear we were all normal and proper once. Well, maybe except Bambam, he’s always been clingy and over the top.”

Mark nodded and chewed a little on his bottom lip as Junior started leading them to the dining room, one hand staying on Mark’s arm as a comfort. He did feel nervous about how everyone would react, even though he knew that they would react only positively. It was just that he was concerned about the opinions of the other member’s of the House, and although he already knew they would not judge him over this, it still felt exciting in a nervous way to reveal his upgrade to the green tier.

Junior stopped them before the dining room door, turning to face Mark with a friendly sparkle in his eyes and an honest smile on his lips. “Just remember, if at any point there’s anything you feel uncomfortable with, you can always get out of the situation. No one here wants to force anything you don’t want on you.”

Mark gave Junior a timid smile, nodding again, allowing the Keeper of the House to set one hand on the small of his back in a supportive gesture as he opened the door and lead them into the dining room.

It took about five seconds before all hell broke loose.

It only took five seconds because Yugyeom and Bambam were not facing the door as Junior and Mark entered, distracted for a moment, so it took five seconds for Bambam to realise someone had entered the room and turn to greet whoever joined them.

Which resulted in a high-pitched squeal and violent jabbing at Yugyeom’s ribs, before the maknae had also managed to turn around and see what the fuss about.

The next moment the maknaes were crowding him, taking both of his hands and dragging him over to the table while talking over one another compliments and exclamations of happiness and all sorts of things that Mark just couldn’t make out in the cacophony of their voices. Mark just surrendered, allowing the maknaes to drag him over to the table and sit him in a chair, alerting everyone else too to Mark’s new bow tie tier with the pure amount of sound they were making. Mark could see Youngjae beaming at him and JB giving him a thumbs up, and he dared to relax a bit as everyone seemed okay with this. Jackson’s smile at the end of the table was patient and happy, but he wasn’t surprised of course, because he had known already that Mark would be changing bow tie tiers.

Junior interrupted the maknaes’ fussing and interrogation session by telling them to let Mark eat before bothering him. This made the maknaes shut up for a moment, and then they were filling Mark’s plate with food, prompting him to try this and that one, Bambam feeding him a strawberry and Yugyeom making him a sandwich with bacon and eggs just to get him to be ready with his brunch a bit faster.

It didn’t take him that long, really, to finish his brunch, but he had been hungry in his hangover, so he was happy the maknaes let him finish before expecting answers to their questions, and thankful for Junior for pointing that out.

“So~ Green bow tie, yaay! C’mon Mark, tell us how you came to try the green dots and now the green bow tie!” Yugyeom started the second Mark put his utensils down on an empty plate. There were affirmative sounds from Bambam and Youngjae, and the others looked curious too, so Mark told them about how he had seen Junior wear the pink and turquoise dotted tie and asked Youngjae to explain him about it, and then when he had asked Junior about it, he had ended up trying it out. Yugyeom and Bambam insisted on details, so after confirming looks to JB and Jackson Mark told them about the trial JB had given him (Jackson gave JB a look Mark couldn’t interpret) and about the kiss on the cheek he had given Jackson (Jackson yelped, JB had apparently kicked him under the table). Appeasing the maknaes with these details, Mark was able to get away with only talking about the party vaguely, ending his explanation there although he could have gone into the conversation he had with Jackson that evening and the kiss they shared this morning.

It was an unwarranted feeling, but Mark wanted to keep those details sort of private. He glanced over to where Jackson was sitting with a happy smirk on his face, and they shared a look of understanding, both knowing very well what Mark had omitted, and perhaps both agreeing that it was okay and good that way, since Jackson did not say anything.

“So, Mark-hyung, we have a tradition that you’ll get a kiss from all the other members to congratulate getting to the green bow tie! It’s also a test of what your kisses are like, in case you’d like to share some with the other members of the House too~ Any objections?” Bambam leaned his head in his hands, giving Mark huge puppy eyes and the beginning of a cute pout that probably helped him get away with the worst of things.

There was a flutter of nervousness in Mark’s stomach, and his heart was beating a bit quicker in his chest from excitement and of some anxiety, but he still found himself shaking his head, thus agreeing to go through with the congratulations.

The maknaes got as far as whooping and cheering before Jackson silenced them. “Not so fast.”

Everyone’s attention turned to their Master, who was leaning back in his dining chair, a smug smirk on his face as he balanced on the chair’s hind legs, his arms lazily crossed in front of his chest.

“I should do the honors like usual, but I’ve kissed Mark already, and I’m telling you that we’re not doing this now unless I have someone bending over or giving me a blowjob after. I’m not taking care of myself another time today.”

“Deal!” Yugyeom and Bambam both shouted at once, this apparently being a great deal that only increased their enthusiasm about getting to kiss Mark, the statement apparently a compliment to Mark’s kissing skills.

Mark was mostly focusing on staring at the empty plate in front of him and blushing fiercely on the obvious implication that his Master had jerked off to him or at least because of him today. The way Jackson had said it was so casual, like it wasn’t a weird thing to say at all.

Before Mark had time to recover, Jackson had apparently gotten up and walked over to where he was sitting, because next thing Mark knew, his flushing face was tilted up with gentle fingers grabbing his chin to face Jackson, who had bent down to hover just above him, his dark eyes flickering over Mark’s embarrassed expression and the bottom lip he was worrying between his teeth. The look in Jackson’s eyes was warm and playful.

“I like this look.” Jackson whispered for just him to hear before closing the distance between them.

Mark could vaguely hear cheers and shouts coming from mostly the maknaes, but he couldn’t focus on anything else as Jackson’s firm lips were on his, expertly coaxing Mark’s lips to move. Mark could smell the underlying scent of jasmine from under the manly cologne Jackson was wearing, and he could remember this morning all too well. Mark didn’t know when he had closed his eyes or opened his mouth to allow the slide of tongues that was this time filled with the taste of salt and cheese and fruits and everything they had been eating just now. They weren’t touching other than Jackson’s hand on his chin and their lips and tongues against each other, but Mark could remember what it felt like when Jackson’s muscles moved under his fingers and how good and safe he felt in Jackson’s arms.

The kiss was over much quicker than the first one that morning to Mark’s surprise, disappointment and surprise about his disappointment. Jackson backed away with one final lick over Mark’s bottom lip, leaving Mark out of breath and blushing. Jackson wasn’t as disheveled, his lips only tilted slightly red and a slight hitch to his breathing, but after all, he was much more experienced at this than Mark was.

“See? Mark is totally adorable, and he kisses so well, would recommend.”

Jackson threw first Mark and then everyone else too a smirk and Mark leaned back in his chair, not knowing how to look the others into their eyes right now, so he focused on his fingers, fiddling them on the table. The maknaes were obviously studying him and Jackson closely, asking Jackson some questions about Mark’s kissing manners Mark wasn’t sure he was ready to listen to, but at least he dared to raise his eyes to flicker them over the other members around the table.

Youngjae was leaning his face onto his hands, smiling widely at Mark, apparently either enjoying Mark’s embarrassment, or thinking this was good for him. Mark sent him a small glare that only made his smile widen. Next to Youngjae JB didn’t look phased, eyes objectively studying the ongoings around the brunch table. Mark’s and Junior’s eyes met, and Junior sent him a small smile before standing up and starting to walk over, making another flurry of nervousness overtake Mark.

Junior didn’t make a show of it, just stopping next to Mark, looking at Mark expectantly until the older boy nodded his consent. He threw Mark another reassuring smile, before leaning down. The feeling was very different from Jackson’s lips - Jinyoung’s lips were softer and their slide was more sensual and less demanding. His lips had a smooth and glossy surface that slid slickly against Mark’s own no less expertly than Jackson’s had. A hand came into Mark’s hair to hold his head in place or to support his neck, Mark wasn’t sure, his attention more in the way Jinyoung’s lips felt against his own, enticing and sure. Their tongues met in the middle, just a tentative taste, and Jinyoung leaned away, smiling brightly at Mark before turning to go back to his chair, appeasing the maknaes with a comment about how Mark’s lips were nicely plump and willing. Mark was sure his blush would never go down at this rate.

JB was next, Mark already tilting his head back expecting the kiss as JB paused next to him, and a boyish smirk Mark didn’t think he had witnessed on JB’s face before spread on his face. Jaebum’s hand in Mark’s hair was rougher, his fingers taking a firm grip of Mark’s hair as their lips met. Jaebum’s lips weren’t as full and soft as Jackson’s and Jinyoung’s, their surface dry and slightly uneven against Mark’s already kiss-swollen lips. Jaebum’s kiss was about power and passion, his teeth coming to tug at Mark’s bottom lip and his tongue pushing into his mouth, the demand and forcefulness of it undeniably hot. Jaebum backed at first just a couple of centimeters from the kiss, waiting for Mark’s unsteady breath to ghost over his lips and Mark’s eyes to flicker open before smirking smugly and standing up again, not answering the maknaes’ questions with more than a “you’ll see soon for yourself”.

Mark glanced guiltily over to where Youngjae was sitting across the table from him, but the mirth in Youngjae’s eyes looked genuine and he flashed Mark two thumbs up, throwing an extra kissy face on top. Mark was glad his friend didn’t take offence of Mark’s kind-of-voluntary-but-not-volunteering make-out session with his crush, but he figured that it was admirable and wise of Youngjae to be okay with the more casual sexual side of the House regarding his crush, since even if Junior’s and JB’s thing wouldn’t be a problem, JB would still be screwing around with Jackson whenever their weird agreement worked out.

Mark didn’t have more time to contemplate the problems of liking someone who was taking part in an agreement like what they had with Jackson Wang, because Bambam was next, straddling Mark’s lap and wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck.

“Ahh, I’ve been waiting for this~ Mark-hyung, can I kiss you now?” Mark shouldn’t have expected anything less than Bambam making a show out of this. Mark’s tongue darted over the sensitive surface of his lips in a nervous manner, Bambam’s eyes following the movement hungrily, but Mark nodded, not backing out now when he had already kissed half the House.

Bambam’s lips were full and soft and big and wet, his kiss almost sloppy in its eagerness. There was a completely different charm to them than to JB’s lips. Bambam clearly knew what he was doing, his tongue darting to explore Mark’s slightly parted lips, a soft hum of happiness or approval against Mark’s lips as Mark slid his tongue to drag over the soft surface of the Thai boy’s lips. There was more gentleness to the kiss, and it was far more pliant JB’s or Jackson’s had been. The kiss was definitely sexy, just in a very different way than the others.

When Bambam leaned away from the kiss, his eyes were sparkling with mirth, his cheeks slightly flushed in an attractive way and he chuckled. “Yup, you’re definitely a good kisser~”

Bambam gave Mark’s lips an extra peck before he climbed off of his lap. Mark brought a hand through his unstyled hair, breathing a sigh as he slumped a bit in his chair, a confusing whirlwind of feelings in his chest he didn’t want to even start to untangle. Yugyeom was the last to go, so Mark turned his head to look over his shoulder to the side Yugyeom was sitting on, one hand resting on the back of his chair, a shit-eating grin on his lips. Mark was familiar with that shit-eating grin of his, and the older boy knew it meant the tall young servant was up to no good.

Mark had already accepted his fate.

Yugyeom stalked over to him with overly smooth and slow movements, like he was putting up a show or trying to seduce Mark, but after already having been kissed by four attractive men in the last couple of minutes, Mark just gave him an unimpressed stare. He was unable to blush any more than he already had, and unable to get embarrassed anymore in this absurd situation, the overwhelmingness of it already making him numb and definitely more bold than he would be otherwise. Yugyeom laughed at his unimpressed face. Mark leaned his head to the side and back, staring up at Yugyeom as he came to stand right next to him.

“Aww you’re not gonna let me play at all, are you?” Yugyeom said teasingly, tracing a finger along Mark’s jaw line, and Mark allowed him. He was really beyond caring.

“With the amount of attractive guys that have already kissed me this morning, you’re going to have to try harder for a reaction.” Mark said off-handedly, and quickly backtracked when a light lit up in Yugyeom’s eyes and Mark was sure his words would backfire on him. “Please don’t. It’s just a congratulatory kiss, don’t try too hard.”

“Fine, I’ll let you off easy this time~” Yugyeom rested his hand fully on Mark’s jawline, leaning in to brush his lips over Mark’s, lightly ghosting over them to tease. Mark thought Yugyeom wasn’t even going to kiss him properly, when Yugyeom finally pressed down and started to move his lips in earnest.

Yugyeom’s kiss was hungry and eager, mouth opening to trail a tongue into Mark’s mouth and teeth nipping at Mark’s bottom lip. There was a certain inexperience to the kiss that was kind of adorable, but also intriguing. Yugyeom wasn’t too rough on Mark’s lips, which was nice because they were already sensitive. Mark wanted to go for a more languid kiss, and Yugyeom accommodated him when he seemed to realise Mark wasn’t into fierce and passionate kissing right now. The maknae’s tongue was curious against the row of Mark’s teeth, and Mark answered his efforts, actually quite satisfied with the kiss when Yugyeom parted from him, eyes smiling in crescents.

“I look forward to kissing you more later~” He said with a wink, turning and walking to where Bambam was sitting, sitting onto the smaller Thai boy’s lap like it wasn’t an inconvenience with their size difference. Mark smiled at him, not straight out agreeing to kissing Yugyeom again later, but at the rate of corruption Mark’s morals had already been experiencing, he wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up kissing some of the other servants later, although kissing Jackson had been the most intense experience out of all of them, standing out even with Junior’s amazingly enticing and JB’s rough and demanding kiss. It was probably something Mark shouldn’t overanalyze.

Youngjae decided to top the session over by coming to give Mark a bear hug and give him a peck on the cheek. Mark poked him into the side, getting a happy giggle from his friend. It was nice to have the constancy of Youngjae’s friendship in the turbulence of the House, he could at least always trust Youngjae to be innocent and happy.

Otherwise, every time Mark thought he was used to the House, its intensity would rise a notch, so Mark would always be off-balance. Mark raised a hand to touch his sensitive, thoroughly kissed lips, feeling how warm they felt against his fingers from the exertion they just had had to endure.

Mark found his eyes drifting over to the end of the dark wooden table where Jackson was sitting. Jackson was looking at him, his head tilted to the side, resting on one hand casually. Something about the look was kind of... predatory. There was patience in those eyes, but a smirk at the corner of his lips. His eyes told Mark that Jackson would wait for him, but his smirk seemed to know that it was inevitable that Mark would give in eventually, and give him everything. A shiver travelled up Mark’s spine.

He was probably overanalyzing things again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm.... yyeeah. So. Green bow tie. Yaaaay! We’re finally getting into business boys and girls :D 6/5 would kiss Mark.
> 
> I haven’t decided if I’ll write Prince AU or another chapter of this next, but you can follow my twitter to see which update to expect next :D Anyway, that means next chapter might take me longer, but please be patient~


	20. Twenty

Other than the commotion and the kisses they had shared between the servants during the brunch, the rest of the day went on pretty normally. Jackson left after brunch with Bambam and Yugyeom to redeem the deal they had made. They apparently didn’t get very far, because while the rest of the staff were cleaning up the dishes from the brunch, they could hear Jackson and the maknaes from outside the dining room, and… there weren’t really a lot of words, just…  _ sounds _ that gave a good idea about what exactly they were doing right outside the room. Mark was blushing what was probably a very unflattering crimson, even more so because Youngjae was laughing at his modesty and Youngjae was a yellow tie for gods sakes, and he was more indifferent to what was happening than what Mark was. But Youngjae had been around for a longer time, and that apparently helped in ignoring the low moans and grunts that could be heard faintly through the door.

When Mark looked particularly scandalized after after a soft long moan that was perhaps Bambam’s, Youngjae patted him on the back in what was supposed to be a sympathetic gesture, but what only felt patronizing. “This is probably about 40% Jackson being so turned on that he couldn't wait to get to the bedroom, and around 60% him getting a bit of a revenge on you for kissing so nice and looking so hot being kissed by the others that he couldn't wait... So really, you should be flattered?”

Mark could hear the snicker Junior tried to hide in a cough, and he glared at the Keeper of the House as menacingly as he could with his face blushing. JB got a glare too for looking smug and knowing.

Mark let out a frustrated sound and told them he’d start loading the dishwasher now, escaping into the kitchen from the noises he wouldn't admit turned him on. Not that he already wasn't half hard from the kisses he had gotten, and let’s not even go there.

Mark was glad for the apron he was wearing.

The day and afternoon was spent cleaning up after the party. Mark didn't see Jackson for the rest of the day, which he was glad for considering that Mark really had had enough excitement and arousal for one day. There was nothing sexy about mopping up the sugary residue left from drinks spilled on the floor, and he could delude himself in the sense of normality, needing the respite to get his thoughts sorted.

Mark had a long hot shower that night, giving in to the arousal he had felt the whole day, closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the cool tiles as he allowed his hand to grasp his erection. He pressed his fingers along the vein on the underside of his arousal as he couldn't help but imagine the firm press of Jackson's lips and the smooth and slick slide of his tongue along it. There was a certain thrill to imagining the reversed power positions, picturing Jackson on his knees in front of Mark with his pretty mouth around Mark’s cock, but from what Mark knew of Jackson Wang, it was probably something Jackson would do not only in his dirty daydreams, as the Hongkongese heir had proven himself eager to bring pleasure and happiness to others when he could just be taking his. Mark imagined Jackson’s dark eyes with pupils blown wide open, fixing Mark into place with his gaze, fingers pressing into Mark’s narrow hips as he’d hold the servant steady. Mark had to bite his hand as he came with a shudder to not make a sound.

What was new was that Mark felt little to no shame after he came, the water rinsing the come from the skin of his stomach and his fingers. Previously every time he had jerked off and had his thoughts slip to his Master, he had felt guilty and unclean afterwards, his thoughts focused on how improper fantasies and actions like these were, but this time… Mark didn’t feel dirty. He knew for a fact that Jackson had jerked off to him earlier, he had said so - so why should Mark feel ashamed doing the same? Yes, he felt bashful and shy still, and he wouldn’t admit to jerking off to his Master should anyone, even Jackson, ask, but he didn’t feel like he deserved an eternity in hell for what seemed like business as usual at the House.

It was a liberating feeling, not feeling ashamed over something that felt so inevitable. It felt as relieving as it had been when he had admitted to his parents that he was bisexual and neither of them had shown contempt towards him because of it.

Coming to terms with being attracted to someone he shouldn’t according to the norms be was a big step for Mark, and he was able to sleep peacefully that night, for the first time since the way his Master occupied a lot of his thoughts started bothering him.

  
  
  


Somehow it didn’t surprise Mark at all that the next morning it just happened to be his turn to wake Jackson up. He had been getting more and more of these wake up missions lately, and he was pretty sure the maknaes were up to something, perhaps giving him a task they didn’t like doing so much because he was new enough to agree to it but experienced enough to handle this kind of an important duty. Mark glared at the maknaes after they told him they simply  _ couldn’t _ leave the kitchen because their soufflé or whatever would be ruined if they weren’t watching over it every moment, their innocent smiles not convincing Mark that they would have pure intentions. Mark would find out what they were up to, sooner or later.

Knowing the maknaes would know he didn’t mean anything by it, Mark grumbled and made a show out of accepting the breakfast tray they had prepared for Jackson, complaining that they tried to slink out of their responsibilities by piling work on the gullible newbie. He didn’t notice the silly smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth as he adjusted the angle of Jackson’s favored croissant on the plate, before leaving the room.

Yugyeom and Bambam did, and they high-fived discreetly.

  
  
  


Mark’s heart was hammering in his chest more than it should, but he couldn’t help but feel excited and nervous about waking his Master up for the first time as a green bow tie. It wouldn’t be that different, probably, but since the first kiss he had shared with Jackson the opportunity of being close to him and to perhaps kiss again was a nervous tingle along Mark’s arms and up his neck. It was silly, but Mark didn’t try to fight it. Going down the stream was much more enjoyable when you didn’t try to fight against it, as you would only tire yourself out.

Balancing the tray on one hand, Mark politely knocked before entering, finding the room as dark and silent as he had expected, Jackson simply burying himself deeper into the covers at the intrusion. Mark took the breakfast tray to Jackson’s bedside, going about opening the curtains with his usual amount of cheer that Jackson didn’t seem to appreciate, if his groaning was any indication. “Good morning, sir, it is eight in the morning and you have schedule at ten. It’s time for you to wake up and prepare for the day~”

“What use is my good family name if I can’t sleep for as long as I like…” Jackson grumbled from the bed, peering up from between the covers, squinting his eyes in the offending daylight that Mark had dared to let in into the room to disturb his sleep. Mark thought he looked adorable, even though that was probably not the desired effect considering the daggers Jackson was glaring his way. Jackson was clutching his maroon bed cover like it would save him from the wickedness of the world and Mark was going to take everything that was good in the world away. Mark had no intentions parting Jackson from his blanket now that the young Master seemed to be awake anyway.

“Well, I’m guessing you’re about to find out, sir, since your parents are coming for a visit,” Mark quipped, allowing a small smirk on his lips as Jackson sat up straight as an arrow on Mark’s words. It was no surprise that he was naked from what Mark could see, but at least the blanket remained in his lap so Mark was still spared from images that would fill his dreams from now till forever.

“Really?? Mama and Papa are coming??” Jackson’s eyes lit up like a kid’s, and a big smile was slowly spreading on his face. His obvious enthusiasm was adorable, and it was clear he adored his parents a lot.

Mark nodded. “Yes, Jinyoung told me to inform you of this schedule as soon as you woke up.”

Jackson let out a high-pitched squeal, bouncing a couple of times where he was sitting. It was cute. Mark chuckled, waiting for Jackson to stop bouncing before setting down the tray in his lap, ignoring the way that he was so close to Jackson’s bare upper body that if he just leaned a little to the side, he could give him a kiss on one well-sculpted shoulder. Quickly leaning away, Mark gave a small shudder. Where did that come from?

Jackson was looking at him, staring at his face, and Mark didn’t know how to react, so he carefully folded his hands in front of him and fixed his gaze somewhere a little off of Jackson’s shoulder, not knowing how to face that intense stare right after having had a fancy like that pop into his head unbidden.

When Jackson cleared his throat, Mark had no choice but to meet the intense gaze of those chocolate eyes. “Would you check on the bath please, Mark?”

Mark allowed his confusion to show on his face. Unless the maknaes had screwed up the timing horribly, the bath would be nowhere near ready yet, and Jackson knew it. But it wasn’t his place to question his Master’s requests, so he nodded and gave a slight bow, going to check on the bath.

Like he thought, the bath was only about three quarters filled, and needed another five to ten minutes. Yugyeom or Bambam had chosen lilies as the scent of the day and Mark liked it a lot, the soft sweet scent of it filling the room not as overwhelmingly as the fruity smells did. Mark unnecessarily checked that the settings for the bath were correct and that the towels were in the correct place, already knowing that the maknaes wouldn’t make a mistake. They had been doing this for far too long.

Stepping back into the bedroom to inform his Master that everything was in order, Mark didn’t find Jackson sitting on the bed eating his breakfast like he expected. The breakfast tray was left on the bed, covers thrown aside, and Jackson was standing close to the bathroom door, just finishing wrapping a thin silky black dressing gown around his body. Mark blinked a couple of times rapidly in sequence.

“Um, the bath won’t be ready for another ten minutes, sir…” The silky black gown looked good on Jackson. It clung to his shoulders just right, showing the right amount of collarbone and chest where it was wrapped loosely closed, and it hung off Jackson in a way that promised it would cling to his thighs and behind just right when he moved.

“That’s fine.” Jackson moved past Mark into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Mark had  _ not _ watched his ass as he had walked past. He had not.

Mark wasn’t sure if he was dismissed, so he busied himself with going through the dresser Jackson had taken the silk gown from, folding and straightening the piles of clothes, although there was little to do.

Jackson was out of the bathroom in a minute or two, and he didn’t look surprised that Mark was still there, so apparently it had been a good move to not leave yet. Mark turned to him attentively, hands folded in front of him, but indulging in a more casual and curious head tilt as he waited what his Master still wanted of him.

What Jackson wanted became apparent when he took a couple of determined steps towards Mark, crowding him against the dresser he had been organizing. The dark wooden surface of the dresser pressed against Mark’s ass as he leaned instinctively back, his hands coming to grip the edge of it as he stood there, frozen as Jackson came to stand right up to him. One of Jackson's hands came up to hold the back of Mark’s neck to pull him into a kiss Mark couldn't and didn't want to resist.

It was very sudden that Jackson would come to kiss him like this, but it wasn’t unpleasant at all. Jackson’s mouth tasted of peppermint toothpaste, tongue easily allowed passage into Mark’s mouth. Mark didn’t dare to remove his hands from where they were gripping the edge of the dresser like it was a lifeline. It was quite close that Jackson’s silk covered body would be pressed against his, but there was just a breath between their bodies, giving Mark room for his thoughts and creating delicious tension in the short space between them that made Mark want to press close, but he didn’t. Jackson sucked Mark’s bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue over it deliciously and nipping at it gently, and Mark wanted to melt. He was tugging on Mark’s bottom lip now, leaning slightly back to stretch it and Mark had to lean forward to follow, opening his eyes to see a playful sparkle in Jackson’s eyes, and Mark’s traitorous stomach did a flip, blood rushing downwards at the pure sexiness everything about Jackson emitted.

Jackson’s other hand came to rest on Mark’s arm, running down the sleeve of his white dress shirt until it reached Mark’s wrist, taking an insistent hold on it, tugging Mark’s hand away from where it was gripping the edge of the dresser and placing it on Jackson’s waist instead.

Mark was afraid to move his hand, his fingers curled around Jackson’s waist, the silk of the black dressing gown feeling luxurious under the tips of his fingers and against his palm, and he  _ really _ wanted to run his hand up and down but--

Mark stopped the train of his thoughts. What but? Jackson had clearly indicated he wished Mark to be touching him, so why should he hesitate? There was no need to think about what was proper or according to etiquette or whatever, it didn’t apply in the Wang House anyway.

Mark allowed his hand to slip to Jackson’s back, the silk moving easily against his palm as he felt along Jackson’s strong back muscles and  _ gosh _ it was just too much, too good. Jackson let out a low sound of appreciation that Mark fiercely decided wasn’t a moan. Mark moved his hand to rest against the small of Jackson’s back, wanting to dip lower but that was not a line he would be able to cross at this point.

Jackson parted from him finally, not backing off from where he was almost pressing Mark against the drawer, waiting for Mark to open his eyes again so that he could study Mark’s blushing complexion and shying eyes, probably.

“I interpreted from the fact that you’re still wearing a green bow tie that you’re still okay with me kissing you. Unless you insist, I’ll be kissing you without warning, like I did just now. Is that fine?” Jackson’s smile was friendly, and he had an almost professional attitude about all of this that was kind of weird, considering the context. But Mark agreed, nodding quietly, licking his kiss swollen lips in a nervous manner. The movement caused Jackson to lean in again to trace his lips and tongue over Mark’s lips once more before stepping away, turning to walk back to his bed.

“You’re just too tempting~” Jackson threw the compliment offhandedly, and Mark blushed.

There was no way Mark was going to regret moving to the green bow tie tier. Jackson was a wonderful kisser, and making out with him made Mark feel light, giddy, flushed and aroused all at the same time. It made him want more, and although that was a bit scary, it was also heady. The current was tossing and dragging him, and he enjoyed it, although it was impossible to know what would happen next.

There was nothing more Jackson sprung on him now, the young Master simply sitting down onto his blankets, eating his breakfast and making Mark tell him everything he knew about Jackson’s parents coming by, which was not much. Mark stood attentively by the side of his bed, and everything seemed normal, like nothing out of the ordinary had taken place. But Mark knew the kiss had happened - he had the warmth and sensitiveness of his lips to prove it, and he could still feel in his veins the low thrum of arousal that Jackson had awakened.

As Mark was cleaning up Jackson’s breakfast tray after the Master had left for his bath, he noticed that Jackson hadn’t drunk the glass of organic orange juice he was usually quick to devour. Halfway to the kitchen Mark realised it must have been because Jackson had gone out of his way to brush his teeth before breakfast to kiss Mark, and the orange juice would have turned sour in his mouth after that.

The thought that Jackson had made an extra effort to accommodate Mark by not kissing him with his morning breath made Mark’s chest clench in a way that had nothing to do with arousal, and that scared Mark much more than any amount of sex dreams about his Master could.

  
  
  


All servants except Bambam were standing in a neat row outside by the main door to the House, waiting for Jackson’s parents to arrive. Bambam was still helping Jackson with his clothes and/or something else, Mark didn’t really want to know. Mark was currently trying to recall whatever he knew of the Wang Family so he wouldn’t embarrass himself by doing something stupid. Not that he was supposed to be doing much anyway, he and the other servants were simply supposed to greet the parents before they and Jackson would leave to go have lunch together while the parents were here for the day.

It had been cute how excited Jackson had been to see his parents. Jackson must have really missed them, considering how willing he was to wake up the second he found out his parents would be coming. Mark knew Jackson didn’t like waking up.

They didn’t need to wait long for a black fancy car to come through the gates and halt by the steps to the main door. The driver stepped out, a servant in his mid-forties or so, opening the door closest to him. An imposing slightly graying man Mark guessed to be Ricky Wang, Jackson’s father and head of the Wang Family, stepped out unhurriedly. The man carried himself with poise, walking to the other side of the car to open the door for his wife. Jackson’s mother was delicate, with a friendly round face and a small smile.

After having helped his wife out of the car and taken her small hand to rest in the crook of his arm, Ricky Wang approached the line of servants, addressing Junior, who was standing leftmost in the row due to his important role in the House, and who he was probably familiar with considering he had been in the House the longest.

“Where is Jackson?” Ricky Wang’s English was stilted, like he had only learned to speak it late in his life and thus had never gotten quite fluent or comfortable with it.

“Jackson will be here in just a moment. Would Sir and Madam like to sit down while waiting?” Mark was surprised at how smoothly Junior’s English flowed. There was a certain slowness to his speech that made it feel like he was thinking about his words too much, but Mark could find no flaw in it. It was curious that Junior would sit out of talking English with Mark and the maknaes, but Mark would have to ask about it later.

“No, thank you. We’ll wait here.” Ricky Wang turned to his wife, telling her in Cantonese that Jackson would be here in just a moment.

“Did he say how long Kayee would take? I’d like to walk in the garden if there’s time, rather than just stand here…” Jackson’s mother said in a quiet voice.

Mark wasn’t very confident with his Cantonese as it had been a couple of years since he had been working as a nanny for a Chinese family that spoke Cantonese at their home. He wasn’t sure about correct address forms, but he figured he’d have enough of an accent and be awkward enough that it would be clear it wasn’t his own dialect he was speaking.

“Sir and Madam, Jackson will be here before five minutes have gone.”

Mark was aware that all eyes were suddenly on him, the other servants clearly surprised he was speaking Chinese as he hadn’t spoken in it and his CV only stated that he knew Korean, English and Hokkien as he wasn’t confident enough in his Cantonese to say he could hold an actual professional conversation in it. He had been mostly talking to kids around kindergarten age after all. In any case, Mark felt shy, but would not back down as they were in a situation they were expected to behave like servants usually, and there was no excuse for him to evade the inquisitive look the Wang Parents were giving him.

“Oh, Jackson has someone in his staff now who can speak Cantonese?” Ricky Wang addressed him in Cantonese.

“Thank you, but I’m no good at speaking Cantonese. I only know the basics.” Mark had awkward pauses in his speech as he tried to remember the correct words, but it was still a correct sentence, so he was doing somewhat alright.

Ricky Wang asked him for his name, and Mark was quick to reply, “My name is Mark Tuan, Sir.”

Jackson’s parents shared a look Mark didn’t understand, the curiosity obvious in their eyes as they turned back to look at Mark again, studying him like they were seeing him for the first time, which, well, they were. It was just that upper folk didn’t really  _ look _ at servants that much.

“Do you happen to be related to Raymond Tuan?”

The question took Mark off guard. How would these people know the name of his father? Mark couldn’t help but show some of his astoundment on his face.

“Yes, he is my father.” It was not his place to ask why.

Jackson’s mother and father shared another look, but they dropped the topic, not addressing it further. Mark was about to burst from curiosity, thoughts racing as he tried to think of any reason why his father might know the famous and rich Wang Family, but coming up with nothing conclusive. And he wouldn’t get any answers either now, since Jackson burst through the main doors with Bambam on his heels, running up to his parents and hugging both of them in turn, chatting excitedly in Cantonese. It was heartwarming to see Jackson’s close relationship with his parents and how much he had missed them.

Mark would have to ask his father about it when he got the chance. He didn’t want to disturb Jackson’s short time with his parents, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew.
> 
> Quite a lot of things going on in this chapter; Mark coming more to terms with his attraction, Markson making out again aaaaand Wang parents plot thing at the very end~
> 
> I’ve been struggling with my writing lately, so I’ll take a 12-day Absolutely No Publishing Anything vacation so that I might be able to give myself a break .__. I’ll return on 25th of March with something to publish hopefully.
> 
> I hope you’ll understand, I hate to push myself to write as this is a hobby I love and if it isn’t fun it’s not worth it, and I’ve just been stressing too much about not been able to write enough words / good enough quality / getting chapters out often enough. I didn’t struggle around the end of this chapter, but I still think it’ll do me good to take a little time to think about what I want to write next and do some school stuff and so forth. In the best case scenario I’ll hate this decision after five days after squeezing another chapter of something together :)
> 
> Anyhow, please leave me your comments about this chapter and the story so far, your comments are a great source of motivation for me ♥


	21. Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOO I'M BAAAACK!!
> 
> I know it's not exactly 25th of March here yet BUT IT'S 25th OF MARCH IN NEW ZEALAND, thank gods for time zones and I never specified a time zone for my no publishing limit! I just completed a difficult and important school assignment so this is my reward for myself~ to get to post a new chapter for you~ Please Enjoy!

Monday morning found Mark in Junior’s office, working with the Keeper of the House to archive papers and go through the mail of the day. The maknaes hadn’t managed to trick him into taking the breakfast for the Master today, as Junior had assigned Mark to work with him and not with them. Yugyeom and Bambam had both pouted a lot, losing their “favourite hyung” from their shift, but considering the amount of happy chatter and shouting Mark could hear into Junior’s office coming from the direction of the kitchen, the maknaes weren’t too disappointed. Not that Mark thought anything could bring those two down, not really.

They started going through the mail once everyone had gotten their bow ties for the day. There were no surprises in the bow tie tiers, except maybe that the maknaes were on lower levels than they were most of the days (striped blue for Bambam and green for Yugyeom). Junior had moved Mark's name above Youngjae's, and when Mark asked him about it, the Keeper of the House simply shrugged and said it was natural now that it seemed Mark would be staying in the green tier and Youngjae was never moving higher than yellow. Mark accepted this with a nod, staring at the bow ties a moment longer before starting to sort and open the mail for the day with the letter knife Junior provided.

There were three types of letters; invoices, business and fan mail, of which the last category baffled Mark a bit. He hadn't come to think that the House or, well, mostly Jackson, would receive fan letters… But on the other hand, it wasn't that weird of a thought really, Jackson was a celebrity like any other, so fans and fan letters were a natural thing to follow just like paparazzis and press events were. Mark just hadn't come in touch with this side of the House before.

Fan letters were easily distinguished and they were to be put into the fan letter pile unopened, but invoices and other business contacts were handled by the Keeper of the House and opened now. There weren't really  _ that _ many letters, but the invoices and business contacts had to be read through and checked for validity, so that was time taking and what Junior had asked Mark's help for. Mark appreciated the trust Junior seemed to put into his judgement and trustworthiness.

“Junior-ssi, where does this belong? It's from someone claiming to be family,” Mark asked, waving a letter that seemed a bit fishy.

Junior looked up from the invoice he was reading through. “Anyone who would be Jackson's family firstly wouldn't write in Korean, and secondly they would just call. Throw it into the shredder.”

Mark nodded, having thought the same thing, but he had wanted to verify it just in case. Mark fed the letter and envelope into the shredder, enjoying the satisfying sound of machinery ripping the offending paper into unrecognizable pieces more than he'd admit. When Mark turned back to resume opening the next later, he noticed Junior was still watching him, a contemplative look on his face. Mark stopped to wonder if he had done something weird like smirk at the shredder, when Junior spoke up, a small, honest smile spreading on his face.

“Junior-ssi is very formal, don't you think? Just call me Jinyoung.”

_ Then why does Jaebum call you Junior-ssi? _

It was Mark’s first thought, and although it was likely he could get away with asking that, he didn't dare to. He had his theories about that, ranging from Bambam's claim about Jinyoung and Jaebum not really standing one another to the two of them trying to hide their intimacy into titles, but it was curious that Mark had no idea about which was more likely to be true, and the options were pretty much opposites.

“Alright, Jinyoung. I'll do that.” Mark smiled at Jinyoung, and the smile he got as an answer was bright, Jinyoung's attractive eyes crinkled in the adorable way they often tended to.

They worked in silence for a while, sorting letters, until Jinyoung opened a package that had been sent for the House and called Mark over to come look.

“The magazines sent us prints of the best photos they shot. It was part of the deal when we agreed to the photoshoot and interview - Jackson likes to keep portraits of us.”

There was a small flash drive that probably contained the full versions of the photos that Jinyoung set aside onto the table, before taking out the individual black-and-white images. Everybody looked stunning of course, Bambam's big round eyes accented by the soft eyeshadow, Yugyeom's long legs excellently showcased and Youngjae's hands and jawline looking good enough to die for. The gaze in Junior’s eyes was intense and disarming, and JB looked just as gorgeous and dangerous as he had seemed. Mark didn't stare at his own photo for long, the longing and vulnerable look somehow unsettling him with how genuine it felt. Jackson's photo wasn't safe to look at either, his perfect arms and tempting throat drawing the eye even though just the look in his eyes was captivating enough. The group shots were safer - Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebum in the same picture seemed just unfair and unreal with how handsome the three of them looked together. They seemed to perfectly compliment each other, with just the right amount of danger, playfulness and innocence in one picture. It was just like the photos Mark had seen of the Wang Household before, and befitting the image they had in public.

The group shot was a perfectly constructed story of seven handsome men in a posed interaction. Jackson was in the middle, looking at the camera with intense eyes. Yugyeom and Jaebum were standing behind him, one of Jaebum’s hands settled on Jackson’s shoulder and another around Yugyeom’s neck, fingers tugging at the maknae’s hair to tilt his hair back a little in a way much reminiscent of how Jaebum kissed. Jinyoung was on Jackson’s one side, eyes fixed on the camera with a conflicted expression in his eyes that he pulled off very convincingly. Youngjae was resting against Jinyoung’s chest, facing somewhere away from the camera with one of Jinyoung’s hands resting on his waist. Bambam was on Jackson’s other side, one of Jackson’s hand lifted into his lap where he had their fingers interlocked, his head leaning back on the Jackson’s shoulder not occupied by Jaebum’s hand. Bambam wasn’t looking straight at the camera, but the way he bit his lips and had his eyes slightly hooded was sensual.

And Mark… Mark was laying in Jackson’s lap, his legs tangled with Bambam’s, looking up to his Master in what looked like adoration or desperation, Mark wasn’t sure which, and he wasn’t sure how the photographer had managed to capture such an expression on his face. One of Mark’s hands was lifted, fingers stretched out as if to touch Jackson’s face, but hesitating. Mark didn’t like how vulnerable he looked again, but if you looked at the picture objectively, it fit the public dream of the Wang Heir and his servants had perfectly: that everyone else’s lives in the House revolved around Jackson’s, and that the Master was tugged into every direction, desired by everyone around him.

It was true that one couldn’t help but be captivated by Jackson Wang. Mark certainly couldn't resist. The image had captured the feeling of the House quite well, and it would probably sell very well amongst fangirls and boys that liked to imagine things about going-ons between celebrities. Little did they know how right they were, but at least it was easy to appease their imaginations like this.

“You photograph really well, Mark-hyung. It's not easy to express emotions in just a still image, but you did well for someone who is doing photoshoots like this for the first time.” Jinyoung's tone was polite and encouraging. He probably had noticed how closely Mark studied the group photo.

“I'm nowhere near your skill though, Jinyoung. The look in your eyes is heartbreaking.”

Jinyoung laughed heartily at the compliment, dismissing it by saying that he had had a lot of practice. Mark shared his smile, putting the photos back in Jinyoung's hands again, and the Keeper of the House set them on his table. “I'm saving the photos for dinner, but could you take the fan letters to everyone now? It's a welcome break for them anyway.”

Mark took the letters, leaving Jinyoung's on his desk before going to find the other members of the House. There were none for Mark, but that was no surprise considering what a short time he had spent in the House. Jaebum was away with Jackson again for the day, so Mark took the Bodyguard’s two envelopes directly to his room. Yugyeom and Bambam were easy to find in the kitchen, both excited to immediately drop their baking activities and admire their fan letters instead, for some reason disappointed to note that they had both gotten an equal amount of letters. Apparently they had a competition about which one of them was more popular among the fans, and as Mark was leaving, they started a petty argument about how their different nationalities apparently gave an unfair advantage to each of them. Mark didn’t stay to listen.

Finding Youngjae was slightly more complicated, since the garden was vast and the sunny gardener had kneeled behind a stone fence to tend to some chrysanthemums. Youngjae had only received a single letter from his fans, but he smiled as brightly as the afternoon sun above as Mark handed it over, encouraging Mark to stay and sit with him while he read it. Finding no reason not to, Mark agreed, and Youngjae procured snacks and a bottle of water that they could share as an afternoon snack from seemingly nowhere. The two of them sat in the shade that the huge ginkgo tree cast on this part of the garden at this time of the day, Youngjae happily explaining about him looking forward to his vocal lesson this week and the concert trip they had planned with Jinyoung and Jackson, going to great lengths to explain how revered the choir and orchestra were. Mark listened gladly, not having much to add, but Youngjae had never minded his silence.

They had a comfortable friendship, Mark and Youngjae. They were very different in their personalities and there was a clear distance in their ages that the Korean hierarchy and norms would normally require them to uphold, but Mark had never cared for the hyung-dongsaeng distinction, and Youngjae was more than happy to be familiar with the older boy, since Mark allowed it. Youngjae was loud, bright and so very positive. The younger boy had slowly but surely wiggled himself under Mark's shell, getting the older to laugh and joke more freely, throwing pieces of grass at Youngjae as the younger boy made fun of how wide Mark opened his mouth while laughing. Mark joined the teasing easily, claiming that the way Youngjae opened his mouth when he laughed would make it possible for Mark to fit his whole small head inside, and Youngjae just laughed harder.

Mark appreciated that Youngjae had made the effort to break through his walls, because through that, the younger boy had made Mark feel more happy and at ease in the House. Youngjae was a wonderful person, sharing the snack he had prepared for himself with Mark without a second thought.

When Mark thanked Youngjae for everything, not meaning the snack and drink at all, the sunshine of a boy simply smiled, thanking him instead. Message received and understood. He knew what Mark was talking about.

  
  
  


After delivering the rest of the letters to the Master’s study, Mark returned back to Jinyoung, finding the Keeper of the House cross-checking invoices on his computer. Mark asked to help, but Jinyoung declined, claiming that this part was easier to manage with just one brain, and that Mark could take the few hours off that he had before setting up dinner. But as Mark was bowing and leaving, Jinyoung stopped him.

“Oh, I forgot to mention. Mark-hyung, you have earned a vacation day. You may take a day off when you want to, but please check it in with me first a couple of days in advance so that I may make arrangements.”

Mark knew his eyes lit up at the chance of seeing his family again. He felt already much more comfortable in the House, but he had never been this long away from his family before, and he missed them. It would also be a chance for Mark to ask his father about how he might know the Wang Family. Mark had fumbled with his phone yesterday, pondering if he should just call his dad and satisfy his curiosity, but he had ended up chickened out, reasoning that his father was probably asleep and he just didn't know how to bring the topic up without being tacky.

“Thank you, I’ll ask my parents about an opportune day, but if it’s okay, I’d hope to go back on during the weekend.”

Junior nodded and smiled, dismissing Mark to go call his parents or do whatever he wanted to spend the hour or two of extra free time he got on.

  
  
  


Going to the main hall to meet their Master as he returned home from work felt different to Mark now than before. It resembled what Mark had felt walking into the magnificient hall the first time, nervous and anxious to meet his new Master, but now the feeling was more anticipating and expectant, knowing that the person who would be there waiting for him and the others was the brightly smiling Jackson Mark had learned to know instead of the cold and haughty person Mark had dreaded him to be. Seeing Jackson for the first time today, there was a thrill in Mark's stomach that felt futile to deny. He looked forward to seeing Jackson. That wasn't too dangerous to admit.

However it was way too dangerous to admit that there was a tingle in his lips where he missed the touch of Jackson's lips.

But that selfish fancy was quickly thrown out of his mind, as Mark noticed his Master showing visible signs of tiredness today: a slight slump in the line of his shoulders, less energy in his greeting, a sleepy sluggishness in the movement of his eyes. A good servant would notice the signs. Mark was a good servant. He also noticed that Jackson was putting up a strong front; although he was clearly tired, there was still a smile on his face, and his eyes were kind as he asked everyone how they had been doing today.

Over dinner Jackson made sure to talk with everyone, eyes sparkling with honest interest although the corners of his eyes betrayed his exhaustion. Mark felt his chest constrict in worry, but from the way Jackson was dismissing any hints that he perhaps should rest was a sign that it was important for Jackson to keep up the pretense that he was perfectly fine. It was a curious reversal of Master and servant roles, that Jackson would fret over their wellbeing but not want them to worry about him in exchange, like they very much should as his underlings.

Thankfully it seemed that the other members of the servant staff had perfected a way to dance around the subject, but still sneak in ways to help their Master. Bambam was pouring Jackson an extra portion of the organic green tea he favored without having being asked to do so, and Yugyeom and Youngjae kept Jackson distracted by talking about the things Jackson wanted them to talk about, which right now was the photos that were delivered earlier today. In the background Mark could see Jinyoung and Jaebum sneak glances that seemed to communicate more than words, and the second Jackson didn’t seem like he would be eating much more, they set on their mission in perfect, silently communicated sync. Jaebum started worrying over his dongsaengs, claiming they looked more tired than usual and insisting that they retire earlier today to rest their bodies, the younger ones catching onto the drift and playing along with the right amount of complaining and yawning. Meanwhile Jinyoung leaned over to Jackson, his voice dropping a notch as he trailed his fingers down from Jackson’s shoulder in a way that made his intentions clear, asking the Master if he would be amenable to go through some things in private. That probably included Jinyoung talking about House matters for five minutes and then sex for the rest of the time, but if it got Jackson quicker to bed and to sleep, it was a trick for a good cause.

Having the maknaes and Youngjae ushered away from the table to start cleaning it up left Jackson in a position where he didn’t have an excuse to stay for longer, so he ended up agreeing and leaving with Jinyoung almost an hour earlier than he usually retired after dinner. There was something very practiced about the manner Jinyoung and Jaebum worked together, which was likely due to the fact that they had been doing so for years now, and had perfected little cues to fill whatever of their Master’s needs even when he didn’t want them to. It was admirable, and Mark appreciated it especially now that he had had no idea how to deal with Jackson in a situation like this.

It was a skill Mark envied. He hoped to be able to understand his Master as well as those two did some day, but considering that Jaebum and Jinyoung had years of practice on him, Mark could only hope to do his best.

There was a tinge of something in his chest that felt more like jealousy than envy, but Mark pretended not to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a calmer chapter after the extreme things that have been happening in the last few~ As I was writing things, a lot of unexpected things that I hadn't planned happened, like the Markjae scene and that Mark would see Jackson at all today :D
> 
> Ahh it's good to be back~ It was important for me to have that break, but I'm glad to have that assignment out of the way and have the chance to now publish whenever I get something ready~ I know I wasn't away for long but I'd still like to thank you guys for your patience, I know I have spoiled you rotten with my usual often updates, but I love to spoil you haha.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts! :)


	22. Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY #KINGJACKSONDAY!! I'm glad I got to finish this chapter before it was over~
> 
> Thank you so much for 800 comments and 900 kudos ㅠㅠ

Mark was decisively not disappointed that it wasn’t his turn to wake up the Master the next morning either, and even if he was, it would have only been because anyone would love to see Jackson’s bright and approving smile early in the morning, telling you that you are doing a great job. Not because of any other reasons, and certainly not because it was another chance for kissing missed.

It was laundry day today, which apparently in the maknaes’ minds translated to “gossip day”. Laundry was mechanical work and they had to spend many hours in the same room, so the opportunity was prime. The first subject the maknaes pried about was why Papa Wang had reacted to Mark, and Mark told them what he knew, which was very little as it was only implied that they might know his father from somewhere. Bambam and Yugyeom pouted, insisting Mark tell them more once he knew. They were quick to change the subject, instead asking Mark about what he thought about Jackson, how the kisses had felt, and who he thought was the best kisser in the House. Mark kept his answers short, only making it clear that he was enjoying the green tier, but not commenting on any of their not-so-subtle hints that maybe he should be more affectionate with Jackson. Finally, to get them out of his hair he said that Jackson was his favourite kisser, and the maknaes fell into a very short self-satisfied silence of shared smirks and glances.

“Mark-hyung, you and Youngjae seem to be getting quite close these days, so, do you know what’s going on with Jaebum-hyung and Youngjae?” Bambam suddenly changed the subject, catching Mark off-guard. Mark looked up from the pile of laundry he was sorting, probably looking like a deer in headlights for a moment before he schooled his face into a more blank look. He knew, of course, that Youngjae harbored feelings for Jaebum, but it was something told to Mark in confidence, and he would not break Youngjae's trust. The maknaes were more interested in Jaebum's side anyway, because they wanted to know whether Jaebum liked Jinyoung or Youngjae just to solve their bet. Although Mark rooted for his friend of course, he was starting to hope Jaebum liked neither Jinyoung or Youngjae just to get the maknaes to shut up.

“Nothing I could tell you about, I’m sure.” Mark answered vaguely, bringing his eyes back down to his work, wanting to dismiss the subject if possible. He knew he wasn't the best actor, but his surprise could be attributed to the change in subject, and if he continued doing his job, the maknaes might get bored of his short answers and change the subject again.

He should really know the maknaes better: they wouldn't drop a subject once they smelled weakness, and they had a nose for secrets and gossip.

Yugyeom leaned close to him from where he was standing next to Mark, inspecting Mark’s face from up close. Mark could smell the maple syrup Yugyeom had on his pancakes for breakfast on his breath. Mark leaned slightly back, mostly to avoid the unnerving and inquisitive gaze. “Hmmm~ I think he’s hiding something. Mark-hyung, what are you hiding~”

Mark licked his lips nervously, not knowing how to lose the two bloodhounds off his trail. “It's none of my business, really.”

He could see from the corner of his eye Bambam leaning closer over the table they were sorting the laundry on, work completely forgotten in favour of torturing Mark. “Sooo~ Did you see Youngjae and Jaebum-hyung at the party? They were quite cozy, with Youngjae in Jaebum-hyung’s lap and all…”

Mark quickly looked up again, honestly surprised. This was completely new information to him, and he knew it was painfully obvious from his face. “What? When was Youngjae in Jaebum’s lap at the party?”

Yugyeom and Bambam shared a conspiratorial glance, having caught Mark’s interest. Mark knew this was where the maknaes wanted him, but now he also really wanted to know. Youngjae hadn’t said anything, and Mark hadn’t seen Youngjae and Jaebum together other than when most of the household was dancing together on the dance floor, and that didn’t really count as everyone was dancing with everyone. There was definitely no being in anyone’s lap there. Of course it could have happened before Mark arrived, but it was more likely it was after he had been escorted to his room by the Master. Which Mark also hoped the maknaes didn’t know about, but they apparently had eyes everywhere.

“Ohh, I don’t know, it was just after midnight or so when Yugyeom wanted to suck my d--” Yugyeom interrupted Bambam by punching him in the shoulder. It didn’t matter really, the damage was done. Mark didn’t blink an eye at the notion that the maknaes were fucking at the party. Big surprise. He had known they did that from like, day one. Or maybe two. “-- anyway, we were in the servant’s wing, and there was Jackson, talking with Jaebum-hyung, who was sitting on one of the lounge sofas in the corridor, and Youngjae was lying there with his head on Jaebum-hyung’s lap. So you didn’t know of that, then?”

Mark shook his head. “I didn’t. What exactly happened? Don’t say you didn’t see, because I know for sure that you stayed to try and overhear and at least watch what was going on.”

Yugyeom and Bambam shared a laugh, not trying to deny that Mark was right about their stalkerish nature. This time it was Yugyeom’s turn to explain. “Bambam insists it’s proof of his theory about Jaebum being in love with Youngjae and so forth, because it was a very tender moment, sure, with Jaebum brushing Youngjae’s hair with his fingers while talking and so forth. It’s convincing, but it’s no proof. We were all drunk, Jaebum dotes on Youngjae, and he can get emotional when drunk.”

“Yeah, but how can you deny how Jaebum-hyung  _ looked _ when he was there with Youngjae in his lap? He definitely had this wistful longing thing going on. Seriously, I don’t even know what they were doing sitting there when they weren’t that far from Youngjae’s room, if Jaebum just wanted to take care of Youngjae and take him to sleep after he had too much to drink. They obviously had some kind of talking or otherwisely intimate moment there, and Jaebum just couldn’t bring himself to wake Youngjae up after the object of his affections fell asleep in his lap~” Bambam was making funny moony eyes towards Yugyeom, cutely cocking his head to the side as he leant over the table with his elbows resting on dirty laundry, framing his face like a flower for extra effect. This was apparently to convince he had a point.

Yugyeom was seemingly mostly immune to Bambam’s aegyo, there was only a slight flush along his neck that might have been from agitation, as Bambam was arguing well. But Yugyeom had a good point, too. “I don’t know, that they talked or something doesn’t mean other than Jaebum being there for Youngjae or the other way around or whatever, it means they’re close enough to pour their hearts out for each other, it doesn’t have to mean anything more.”

“You’re just envious that this is a clear hint into the direction that I’m right and you have nothing new going for you, Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung are just like usual and my point about them just using each other for release still stands as just as valid a possibility as your theory about them just being emotionally constipated for each other or whatever.” Bambam’s voice was teasing, the two maknaes focusing on each other for the moment, which was just fine for Mark, because he could follow the two gossipers reveal whatever information they had and use it later to draw his own conclusions. The two of them were biased, of course, so it needed some objective consideration.

The reprieve from the maknaes’ scrutiny was too short, as Yugyeom turned to Mark so he wouldn’t have to face Bambam’s smirk and cutesy big eyes, probably. “Anyway, since you didn’t know about that, what do you know about the situation? Has Youngjae told you anything?”

But Mark was not going to budge, not without imminent risk of death or torture at least. “It’s not my place to talk about that, so I won’t. Please stop asking.”

There was a collective “aww” out of the maknaes’ mouths, both starting with the cutesy acting and pouting, Yugyeom hanging onto Mark’s sleeve like a little kid, tugging on it while whining and insisting he needed to tell them, and Bambam flopping himself down on his back on top of the laundry table, looking up to Mark upside down, pouting and letting his glistening eyes do the work as he prayed for Mark to tell them, that the secrets would be safe with them (as if).

Youngjae chose that moment, of course, to come in and deliver their lunch boxes.

Seeing as Mark wasn’t budging, the maknaes jumped on Youngjae, forgetting that they had tried to go about the subject subtly in the past and instead in their greed to know went directly for the kill. Mark got from the way Youngjae’s shoulders stiffened even more than required to carry the lunch boxes, that he knew he had walked into the wolves’ den, as the maknaes scrambled to surround him by the door of the laundry room, apparent in their intentions to not let Youngjae escape this time before they got their answers.

“What’s going on with you and Jaebum-hyung? Mark-hyung is evil and won’t tell us!”

Youngjae threw Mark a helpless but thankful gaze, knowing from the maknaes’ words that Mark hadn’t said anything that wasn’t his to disclose, but unfortunately it was obvious that the maknaes were catching on even without it. Mark shrugged, he had no clue at all how to avert the maknaes at this point, which was why he had just straight out told them that he was not saying anything about the things they suspected he knew about, and that had not helped him to get out of their questions at all, in the contrary, they had just pestered him more.

“Nothing that you’re implying is going on between me and Jaebum-hyung. He cares for me like an older brother, but he cares more or less like that for everyone in the House, except maybe Mark-hyung, who is older than him.” Youngjae said carefully, still skillful in the way he evaded having to lie about his own feelings, only addressing the fact that Jaebum was treating him in a very brotherly manner, not that Youngjae would like it to be more. He turned to set the lunch boxes down on a washing machine, not making a move to leave as that would only make the maknaes latch onto him.

“So what was that with you lying in Jaebum’s lap at the party?” Yugyeom butted in, not allowing the interrogation to end.

“I-- What?” Youngjae looked baffled, several expressions flashing on his face. Mark was able to distinguish a hopeful expression and an anguished one, before Youngjae settled on just being confused. “When was I lying in Jaebum-hyung’s lap?”

The maknaes shared a quick glance, communicating by apparent telepathy. Bambam leaned closer to Youngjae, resting his chin on the older boy’s shoulder as he looked up to his face inquisitively. There was a smirk on his face that made it obvious he had Youngjae on the hook now, and it was only going to be more difficult for him to get out of this unscatched, with his secrets unrevealed. “Hmm~ You don’t remember?”

Youngjae shook his head, clearly nervous by the way he was fiddling his fingers, trying to keep his face controlled. Mark wanted to walk up to him to support him, but that would probably only draw the maknaes suspicion even more.

“Reeaally? It was after midnight or so, you were all cozy sleeping in Jaebum-hyung’s lap, Jaebum-hyung stroking your hair and looking all wistful and dreamy~” Bambam’s voice was low and teasing, eyes wide and honest as he worked his charms to the max.

“Uh, are you sure? I-I don’t remember such a thing… Surely it wasn’t… I’m sure Jaebum-hyung… It’s not like that, anyway.” Youngjae finished lamely, lowering his eyes to the floor, and Mark knew he couldn’t stand by the sidelines anymore, he walked up to Youngjae, shooing the grinning Yugyeom and Bambam away. The maknaes thankfully backed off easily as Mark made his way to Youngjae’s side, tugging him away by the arm.

“Shoo, vultures. Youngjae doesn’t remember, and there’s nothing going on between them. Everyone was drunk, and it’s embarrassing to find out you passed out in someone’s lap, especially if it’s a hyung you admire. Let off, will you?”

Mark was being strict with the maknaes, but at least they had the decency to look a bit ashamed for getting Youngjae so flustered. Youngjae kept his head lowered, and Mark could see him chewing on his bottom lip, probably feeling uncomfortable in the scrutiny about such a sensitive topic. Mark knew the maknaes didn’t mean it in a bad way or to hurt Youngjae, and it was best if they didn’t know how much their words had unsettled Youngjae. Letting Yugyeom and Bambam think Youngjae’s reaction was just out of mortification of acting recklessly drunk in front of the hyung he admired was the kindest thing Mark could do to both parties. It maybe got Yugyeom and Bambam off of the trail, and at least it would make them stop asking Youngjae directly about it.

Mark led Youngjae down the corridor and into the garden as he knew Youngjae felt most comfortable there out of all the places in the House. Youngjae took the lead when they stepped out, taking Mark away from the main doors and into the deeper part of the gardens. There he stopped suddenly, letting go of Mark’s arm but stepping right up to him to rest his dark auburn haired head on Mark’s shoulder, taking shaky breaths. Mark hesitated for a moment, but brought one hand around Youngjae’s shoulders to rest on one of his shoulder blades, rubbing small comforting circles through the expensive fabric of the black vest Youngjae was wearing as part of the usual servant outfit.

Youngjae just breathed against the fabric covering Mark’s collarbone for a moment, and Mark allowed as much time for the younger as he needed to gather himself from being shaken with new information that probably set his thoughts in another spiral of questions and what-ifs. Mark had hoped to tell Youngjae anyway about what Yugyeom and Bambam had seen, but he would have been more delicate about it. There had been no grace in how Yugyeom and Bambam had gone about it, not realising on how thin ice they were treading on as they scrambled to find out the truth about Jaebum’s feelings that Youngjae had absolutely no idea about. Mark couldn’t really blame them for it, but he wished the situation hadn’t played out like it did.

After a minute or so Youngjae leaned back, clearly embarrassed that he was so shaken and worked up, but Mark smiled at him kindly. Thankfully there was no trace of tears in Youngjae’s eyes, but there was uncertainty and confusion and a hope the younger boy probably hated. “Sorry for dragging you out here Mark-hyung… And thank you. I… I don’t… I don’t know. I think I’m going to need to take a break now. Would you sit with me?”

Mark nodded, regarding his friend fondly, and they found a spot in the grass to sit on. Youngjae sat down close to Mark, leaning on the older boy’s shoulder for comfort, and Mark wrapped an arm around Youngjae, holding him by the arm. Youngjae needed him now, and Mark was not going to talk, unless Youngjae wanted him to. He was curious about the subject just like the maknaes were, but he put Youngjae’s needs before his, so he sat in silence.

Eventually Youngjae did talk in a hurried ramble of desperation and confusion. “Why is something like this happening? I’m trying to get over him, I really am, but then he always goes and does something small that makes me think I have hope and I just don’t  _ know _ if it’s just out of kindness or something else, and I’m just too subjective, and I’d just see it as something more, because I don’t know, that was kind of intimate of him, but yeah, he was drunk, I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

The younger was rubbing his hands over his eyes and face, clearly anguished and conflicted. Mark tightened his hold on the other boy, propping his other hand onto the ground so he could hold Youngjae’s weight against his side better. Mark chose his words carefully before speaking up, knowing that the subject was delicate. “I don’t know either, Jaejae. It was intimate, but it could be just because he adores you as a little brother, because he definitely does at least that, but there also could be something else to it, but we don’t know. It’s impossible for us to know.”

Mark didn’t bother saying that they could find out if Youngjae or Mark just asked Jaebum about it, because they had had that talk before and Youngjae didn’t want to risk it when it didn’t seem like there was any real chance for him, and Mark going to pry about it was not subtle either. Mark could understand the younger boy’s point, and he would respect his decision.

Youngjae exhaled loudly, more of an exhausted sigh than anything else. Mark glanced at Youngjae. He could not see Youngjae’s face properly from the angle where it rested against his shoulder, but everything about Youngjae’s body language spoke of weariness. “I guess… I really hate this though. I wish I could just bottle these feelings up and throw them away, but they stick to me like weed that I can’t seem to be able to get rid of.”

They didn’t talk more after that, Mark holding Youngjae even when his side started to hurt from the uncomfortable position he was sitting in, and they sat there until lunch time was over, and Youngjae stated that they needed to get back to work.

Mark’s lunch was cold when he got to it, but that was alright. He dodged any questions from the maknaes by saying that Youngjae had needed him for a garden chore, and after sharing a suspicious look, the maknaes allowed the subject to drop. It was a white lie and Mark wasn’t comfortable lying any further, so he was grateful the maknaes let it go this time. It was not a subject he was willing to address. He was loyal to Youngjae.

  
  
  


Jackson and Jaebum were late for dinner, and it was clear from how worried everyone was that this was rare and alarming. Usually Jackson returned from work well before dinnertime, and the maknaes or whoever was in charge of dinner just prepared dinner so well beforehand that if needed, it could be had earlier. Mark had only seen once before that Jackson had arrived right at dinner time, everyone else already in the dining hall with the food ready as he had basically stormed into the dining hall, apologizing for arriving so very late for dinner. Even then they had known Jackson might be coming quite late. There had been no such notice this time.

Jinyoung had taken one look at the dinner hall missing two members of the House as he came back from his own late chores, and had immediately called Jaebum, stepping out to the main hall to have a quick conversation on the phone in increasingly alarmed tones. The obvious worry of the Keeper of the House did nothing to calm the other servants down. Yugyeom and Bambam were holding hands where they were sitting, whispering to each other and at times glancing worriedly at the door behind which Jinyoung was having his call. Youngjae was tapping his fingers on the table like it was a piano he’d be playing with one hand, but his eyes kept flickering around the room. Mark was chewing his lips, pacing back and forth, unable to hold still. Everyone in the House cared for the Master beyond their call of duty.

When Jinyoung returned back into the dining room, the expression on his face was grave serious. “Jackson has been overworking himself again, he collapsed after the last meeting and JB took him to the hospital to be checked, and the idiot forgot to call me in the mess. Don’t worry, Jackson only has fever and they’re coming home now, but he’ll go straight to bed. Can someone prepare him some soup?”

Mark’s stomach plummeted on the first words out of Jinyoung’s mouth, the unbelievable thought of the energetic, always so happy Master of theirs just  _ collapsing _ , being sick, being in a hospital was horrible. Worry was snakes fighting in his stomach, taking away any appetite.

Yugyeom and Bambam immediately scrambled to their feet on the notion of someone needing to prepare soup for the Master, but Jinyoung stopped them, raising a hand to calm the complaints already on their lips. “Sorry, I meant after dinner. You know Jackson will be worried and angry if you don’t eat. Please, I know you probably don’t feel like it right now, but everyone must eat to preserve their strength, so that we can be Jackson’s.”

The maknaes sat down reluctantly and basically inhaled their food in their hurry to get to prepare the soup. The chicken they had prepared for dinner had smelled absolutely delicious when Mark had walked into the dining hall, but as Mark forced himself to eat a portion of what he normally would, it felt more like eating cardboard than the delicious meal it probably was.

  
  
  


Mark was able to catch a glimpse of Jackson as he returned home. Mark had been lurking around the main hall, unable to focus on any free time activities he should have been doing after having completed the laundry cycle with the maknaes. Jackson stepped into the main hall with Jaebum walking close enough for the bodyguard to catch him if he should fall, but for the moment, Jackson was walking with his head upright, his pride probably coming into the way of him accepting help, no matter how sick he was. He looked pale, the usually beautiful contrast between his platinum hair and tanned skin now considerably less so, and Mark could see sweat glistening on Jackson’s forehead as he allowed Jaebum to help him out of his outer jacket.

Jackson hadn’t called out when he had come home, like he usually did, so everyone wasn’t there to greet him. Mark, however, had been waiting for him, and although it didn’t seem like Jackson wanted to be seen in this situation, it wouldn’t have felt right to hide in the shadows of the hall either, so Mark stepped out to greet Jackson, taking care to not get too close as Jinyoung had warned everyone that Jackson would not want anyone else to get infected.

Mark didn’t know what to say, so he just bowed, allowing his eyes to show his worry as he rose to meet his Master’s eyes. Jackson’s eyes were shining sadly, but despite everything, there was a smile on his lips as he greeted Mark with a wave and an unnecessarily cheerful greeting.

Jackson didn’t stay, climbing the stairs to his room with Jaebum trailing after him like the worried bodyguard he was, and Mark was left to stand in the main hall alone, unable to help his sick Master, and unable to let go of the worry and helplessness that filled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember all the calm happiness and the feeling of content in the last chapter? IT DIDN’T LAST FOR LONG.
> 
> Don’t blame the maknaes~ They aren’t always as emotionally mature and sensitive as they claim to be, so they can be rash and reckless sometimes. Youngjae was bound to find out sooner than later, and I’m happy I finally got to reveal this part of the on-goings to Mark too~ I had originally planned for Mark to be the one to see Jaebum and Youngjae in the corridor, but the chapter just didn’t work out that way~
> 
> I hate how Jackson overworks himself and keeps getting sick ;; ;; Mark is me when Jackson is sick and there’s nothing I can do to help :( at least Jackson being sick is a good chance for Mark to examine his feelings and all that jazz. Please look forward to the future chapters! And as always, please let me know what you thought!


	23. Twenty Three

Wednesday morning was the first time Mark put his foot down and  _ insisted  _ on having something he had no claim to, a feat he would have never dared to do in any other household than Wang’s.

When Jinyoung had informed him he would be cleaning today with Yugyeom starting from the morning, Mark had asked who would be doing the waking up and the morning preparations for and with the Master, as he had expected it to be his turn after several mornings of being assigned to other duties. Jinyoung had informed him that he would be doing it himself as Jackson was sick, and they had to both take care of him and make sure no one else would get infected.

Mark didn’t know what got into him, but suddenly he was insisting that it should be him to wake up the Master for his breakfast and medicine, telling Jinyoung that it was his turn and he would take the risk of infection. Jinyoung eyed him for a long time, clearly surprised by Mark’s strong reaction and studying him closely to dissect the reasons for Mark acting out like this, and Mark stood there, focusing on loosening his fingers from the fists they had formed and calming his breathing so that he may look composed in front of the Keeper of the House. He had suddenly become greedy, and he knew Jinyoung would not be fooled by the excuse he gave, although it may be attributed as one of the reasons he wanted to be doing this. It was obvious Mark worried about Jackson, but at least he hoped it wasn’t that clear that he also missed his smile and sleeping face enough to speak up out of line.

Mark could see from Jinyoung’s expression that he was reluctant to let Mark have this task, but the thing was, now that Mark had insisted on it, Jinyoung needed to have a very good reason to refuse or he would be horribly rude. And Mark knew Jinyoung was all about being polite and correct in all and any social situations, so unless the medication required a doctor’s licence or special training that Mark didn’t have, Jinyoung couldn’t refuse him. It was kind of unfair for Mark to use this aspect of Jinyoung for his own gain, but this was something Mark really wanted to do. He couldn’t explain it very well. He didn’t really dare to think too deeply of the reasons. But he stood his ground under Jinyoung’s gaze, unwavering, until the Keeper of the House finally nodded.

He got elaborate instructions about when to wake Jackson up (he finally got to sleep late like he wanted all those mornings), the amount of medicine he was supposed to take (one for lowering the fever, one for the headache and if he asked, one for his throat) and how to handle the whole affair (Mark was to wear a mask the whole time and Jackson was not to be let into a bath if he had fever, he was only allowed showers), before Jinyoung handed him a breathing mask, making him swear he would wash and disinfect his hands before and after going into the room to minimize the possibility that Mark would get infected too. Jinyoung told him that they used to wear latex gloves, but Jackson would get so upset being denied all human touch that they had resolved to just set up a disinfection station outside his room. Mark could understand Jackson's complaint. To be handled with gloves must feel very distancing, and as hands could be washed and kept disinfected, it should be safe enough to keep their hands bare and give Jackson the comfort of touch. Not that it was likely that Mark would be touching Jackson very much, as the Master was able to sit up and walk by himself, so no duty exactly required Mark to be touching Jackson. But on the other hand, there were… other things, such as just being a comfort for the other person. Mark knew already that Jackson was a person who craved touch as confirmation of companionship and affection even without any ulterior motive or underlying sexual tone.

Not that there would be any of that anyway as long as Jackson was sick - all bow ties on the board were changed for yellow. Mark appreciated the display of consideration for Jackson, as to have him pay more salary for days they would not be allowed to even kiss him would be abusing the system and their Master. It was always amazing to see how high everyone in the House valued Jackson, how they respected him and wanted to do good by him far above the call of duty. Mark couldn't help but be affected by it, drawn in by Jackson to make Mark want to protect his Master no matter what. It was a dangerous thrill, growing this attached, but on the other hand Mark had never known anyone to leave the Wang Heir Household, so it wasn't like Mark was going to have to give this up for any reason. If he wanted to, he could stay by Jackson's side forever, and it had only been a bit over two weeks, and Mark couldn't see why he wouldn't want to. There was something about Jackson Wang that inspired loyalty, and Mark was not immune.

The stream lulled him into a sense of comfort, making him think it was constant as safe even as it dragged him further into trouble.

  
  
  


Mark entered the Master bedroom at ten in the morning, several hours later than Jackson's wake up time usually was. The curtains were in place, so the room was still dark, but unlike usual, Jackson seemed to shift and wake at his presence in the room, when usually it required at least Mark speaking up and sometimes some manhandling to get Jackson awake. The few extra hours of sleep did apparently wonders.

Jackson peered at him from beneath the blankets, eyes still sleepy and a crease between his eyebrows as he regarded Mark, likely still half asleep and thus not knowing how to react. His complexion was still pale and his skin was visibly clammy, but Mark thought he still looked good with the platinum hair flopping into his eyes and full lips forming a pout or a frown.

“Good morning, Jackson. It's ten in the morning, and time for your breakfast and medicine.” Mark's voice was slightly muffled by the simple black breathing mask he was wearing to fend off catching the same disease as Jackson had.

Mark settled the breakfast tray on the bedside table before going to open the curtains. Jackson narrowed his eyes at the sunlight, but didn't hide himself in the blankets like usual. When he sat up, Mark noted that he had worn a thin but long-sleeved shirt to bed, which was unusual of him, but Jackson was sick, after all. It made sense that he might break his routine. Mark was not disappointed that he didn't see Jackson's muscular torso.

“Thank you, Mark. What was the verdict for whether or not I can take a bath today?” Jackson asked, yawning in the middle of the sentence. His voice was even scratchier than it usually got in the mornings, and it still sounded tired although Jackson had slept for so long today.

Mark took out the thermometer Jinyoung had had him bring with him. “Please measure your temperature. Jinyoung said that if you have fever, I must not allow you to take a bath.”

The thermometer was one of those expensive ones that measured temperature from the mouth. Jackson eyed the device like he had a personal grudge with it, but eventually reached out, brushing his fingers over Mark’s palm in a way that Mark could swear was deliberate, because it made him want to shiver. What was  _ wrong _ with him? A few days with no physical contact with his Master and Mark would already react to a simple touch with something dangerously close to  _ longing? _ It was stupid and possibly destructive. He had no right to Jackson’s touch, it was a weird privilege that he had ended up having.

Jackson didn’t seem to think about the touch too much, considering that he just popped the thermometer between his pale red lips, looking bored as he regarded the sun rays that filtered in through the windows, lighting up the dust swirling in the air. Mark was struck by how handsome Jackson looked even then, in the simplest setting, without any effort put into his looks. It was safer than the longing feeling Mark had felt just before, but he was beginning to realise he was perhaps treading dangerous waters. It wasn’t safe, being as affected as this. Admiration was good and understandable, but this was more than that. Mark needed to control himself. There was a line he shouldn’t cross, and he was nearing it. It was best to keep his distance.

The beep of the thermometer brought Mark out of his daze. Jackson looked at the numbers like they had betrayed him, spelling out an undebatable 38.1 degrees, dooming any hopes for Jackson to get a bath. Mark comforted him with a pat on his shoulder, that seemed like an appropriate gesture. The smile Jackson threw for it was definitely worth it.

Mark settled the breakfast tray in Jackson’s lap, glad to notice the slow but warm smile that spread on Jackson’s face as he regarded the hearts and smiley faces Bambam and Yugyeom had drawn on his omelette with ketchup, and the daffodils Youngjae had insisted to be included on the breakfast tray. The younger servants were doing their best to cheer their Master up in any way they could, and Mark could see it working.

Jackson’s eyes were shining like he maybe wanted to cry from the maknaes’ and Youngjae’s gestures, but he didn’t. He did stare at his breakfast tray for a long time without starting to eat though, taking in it with earnesty and gratefulness that seemed immense for such relatively small, although kind gestures. Finally he picked up his chopsticks and ate the omelette with reverence and Mark felt warmth swell in his chest. He was happy and proud to be serving Jackson Wang. It was different than any of the Masters he had served before, but in the best way. Everyone in the House loved Jackson Wang, and he returned their affection and admiration by being the gentlest Master Mark knew.

Jackson ate in silence, which was abnormal as he usually made conversation alongside eating, but he seemed to pour all his focus into appreciating the love the maknaes had put into the food, and Mark didn’t want to disturb him. He was content to just be standing there, watching Jackson from up close.

After he was done with the meal, Jackson asked Mark to put the daffodils in a vase by his bed, and Mark complied. Jackson had him go over the details of his day, which included Jackson complaining about how little Jinyoung allowed him to do. There was no working for Jackson today, and Jinyoung had recommended he read a book or surf the net or whatever he wanted if he couldn’t sleep. Jackson begrudgingly accepted this and that he would get a late soup lunch in the early afternoon, but he refused to accept being cooped up in his room all day and not see his servants at dinner.

“You can tell Jinyoung that if he intends to keep me from joining you all for dinner, he will have to come and tie me to the bed.” Jackson was pouting when he said it, but it was clearly an order. Mark nodded, but couldn’t help but let some of his mischievousness surface.

“Something tells me he is used to that, and maybe even enjoys it.”

Jackson sputtered, looking up at Mark with eyes wide and surprised, and Mark smiled with his eyes, knowing that Jackson couldn’t see the smirk on the lower half of his face because of the breathing mask. “Did you-- Did you just make a  _ sex joke? _ ”

Mark’s smirk widened. “I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about, sir.”

“Oh no no, don’t go playing innocent now. Lower the mask, I want to see your face.” Jackson’s voice was playful, and his eyes were sparkling attractively. There was no way Mark could have said no.

Mark pulled the mask to rest under his chin, trying to wipe the smirk of his face but being unable to hide his mirth. Jackson regarded his face with a smile on his own, and Mark worried his bottom lip between his teeth in a bashful manner, but the corners of his mouth were still curled up. He felt playful and frankly he enjoyed having Jackson’s eyes on him. He didn’t really know what Jackson meant with the look in his eyes, but made something flutter in Mark’s stomach weirdly.

“Damn, I would really want to kiss you now.” It was barely an exhale, but Mark heard it, and he lowered his chin slightly in embarrassment. There was something wrong with his stomach, he was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to feel like this.

Jackson's eyes were dark as he regarded Mark, and Mark understood that it was something like want that was in his eyes as he looked at Mark. “Well, that'll have to wait until I'm healthy again. Remind me that I owe you an intense make-out session then.”

Mark nodded, feeling shy. He knew he would be looking forward to that, although he probably shouldn't long for it this much.

  
  
  


Dinner was chaos like usual, but that was to be expected. Apparently when the maknaes had heard Jackson would be joining them for dinner, they had gone totally over the top in order to prepare dishes Jackson liked and that were good for his body, filling the table with way too many courses that they would never be able to finish tonight with just the seven of them. Jackson scolded them about it fondly, but the maknaes were just proud, too eager to come and present each dish to Jackson to sit down and eat themselves. Jackson pinched Bambam’s cheek and slapped Yugyeom on the butt and told the two maknaes to calm down and get some food down themselves, since he was perfectly capable to eat on his own. This, of course, just gave the maknaes more ideas. Bambam almost climbed into his lap at that, and Yugyeom was ready to start feeding him with chopsticks before Jinyoung told the maknaes to sit down or get out. Jackson just laughed loudly, enjoying the maknaes’ antics so much, especially after having being alone in his room for most of the day.

With the maknaes finally sitting down and starting to eat, Jackson’s eyes drifted almost automatically over to where Mark was sitting and talking with Youngjae, leaning close and just looking very familiar with one another. Jackson liked Mark’s smiling face, the way his almost heart-shaped pink lips pulled wide to reveal his sharp teeth as he laughed. Jackson liked Mark’s smiling face even more when it was directed at him, but he would take what he could get. He was glad to see Mark and Youngjae getting along so well, as Youngjae had clearly felt lonely before Mark had joined the House. He was the only one his age in the House. The maknaes accepted anyone into their company, but one would always be a third wheel in Bambam’s and Yugyeom’s company. Jinyoung and Jaebum had always been strict about the age hierarchy, so they could not be anything other than just hyungs for Youngjae, forcing some distance. Mark didn’t seem to care much for the age hierarchy, and although there was a three year age difference between Mark and Youngjae, they seemed to form a solid friendship. It was good for the both of them.

Mark’s and Jackson’s eyes met over the table, and Jackson made sure to smile warmly as Mark’s smile morphed from happy wide smile to a smaller, more bashful one, that Jackson found totally adorable. It felt more intimate, and it was a smile specially for him, so he treasured it. Mark was cute. Jackson was happy that he had chosen Mark out of all those applicants, but there had just been something about the timid but beautiful man that had made Jackson want to see if he could melt down his defences. This probably counted as already breaking through with Mark, since the servant was already much more relaxed around the House and he fit in like he would have been part of the House always.

Jackson forced his eyes to look away, starting a conversation with Jinyoung about how Jackson would do his best to rest so that he would be healthy by the concert they were going to with Youngjae on Friday, as the younger singer had been looking forward to it for so long. Jackson turned to Jaebum, expecting the bodyguard to be ready to pipe in about the practicalities of going to the concert or just to agree with Jackson about Youngjae having waited for it so long that he deserved to go there, but Jaebum’s attention was elsewhere. Jackson didn’t really have to follow his gaze to know where, but he still did, just to confirm his suspicions.

Jackson kicked Jaebum’s leg under the table, getting the bodyguard to turn his attention to his Master. Jaebum blinked rapidly, and had the sense to look embarrassed having been caught staring. Jaebum clearly didn’t know what was good for him. Jackson had talked about this with Jaebum countless times, but it seemed nothing would change, the bodyguard just as stubborn as he was handsome.

Jackson and Jinyoung shared a look of exasperation, the Keeper of the House shrugging, knowing exactly what his Master was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been so amazing with all the wins and GOT7 getting an ALL KILL from the music shows of the week *---* We have been working hard~
> 
> Anyhow~ A Markson chapter for a change! Mark is getting all sorts of feels around Jackson and he doesn't want to understand them. Jackson... is not as far with that as Mark is, yet at least :D
> 
> Jackson's POV again~ It had been five chapters since the last piece from Jackson's POV, so I thought it was time to treat you again :) Do I have you more or less confused now haha
> 
> Don't expect a chapter before Friday at least, I have an exam on Thursday that I really have to pass so I really need to start studying for it. Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Leave me a comment telling me how you liked it~


	24. Twenty Four

There was no reason for Mark to complain when it wasn't his turn to wake up the Master on Thursday, so he didn't.

Bambam and Yugyeom had taken the day off to go on what they didn't call a date, so Mark was up early to prepare breakfast for the Master, Jinyoung being the one who got the privilege to see Jackson's smile this morning. Mark was happy to be preparing his breakfast though, doing his best to put as much effort and love into it as the maknaes had the day before, all the while he knew he couldn't quite live up to the skill especially Bambam but also Yugyeom had in the kitchen. Mark knew he was unable to fry a perfect french omelette like Bambam had yesterday, so he settled for something simpler, putting his effort into making a perfect grilled cheese to go with the scrambled eggs and green salad, timing the preparation of it carefully so that it wouldn't have time to cool or get mushy before Jinyoung came to pick the breakfast tray up.

Mark was proud of the food, even though it had taken him half an hour to cut hearts and flowers out of the cucumbers and cherry tomatoes in the salad, and when Jinyoung came, he was ready, smiling happily as he handed the tray over. Mark knew Jinyoung was smiling at his enthusiasm even though he couldn't see his mouth from under the breathing mask. Jinyoung's eye crinkles were always a dead giveaway.

  
  
  


There was no reason for Jackson to be disappointed when it wasn’t Mark waking him up on Thursday morning, so he wasn’t.

It was Jinyoung waking him up, his eyes crinkling in that attractive way as he told Jackson the time and set the breakfast tray onto the nightstand. Jackson liked Jinyoung’s smile. There was no reason to miss Mark’s small, shy smile or his big, toothy smile when Jinyoung was right there, his eyes smiling friendly and handsome like usual. Jackson liked Jinyoung. It was fun to banter with him, Jinyoung always had a way with words. Jinyoung went through the morning routines, measuring Jackson’s fever and telling him about what would be going on in the House today. Jackson complained about the restrictions in place just because he could, and because getting Jinyoung riled up was fun. It was familiar, the two of them friends that went way back, so of course he was comfortable with Jinyoung, and enjoyed his company, it was a given.

There was no reason to miss Mark’s, as he had just had some time alone with the newest servant yesterday. It was just that it had felt like such a long time since they had last spent some time with just the two of them, but even that wasn’t right. It hadn’t really been long since the last time Mark had woken him up, compared to for example Youngjae, with whom Jackson hadn’t spent time together with just the two of them in weeks before this week’s Tuesday. It would be unfair of Jackson to favour Mark and miss his company more than he missed the other servants, and that wouldn’t be like Jackson at all.

But still, when he asked Jinyoung about who had made the breakfast after being informed that Bambam and Yugyeom had the day off, and Jinyoung told him it had been Mark to prepare his morning meal, Jackson couldn’t help but be a fool and feel warm inside on the thought that it was Mark who had cut his vegetables into shapes and prepared the tray for him.

It was alright to have a fancy at times for one of the servants - it was normal. At one point in time Jackson had thought he never wanted to wake up in any different way than with Bambam’s blowjobs, going for a week with the Thai boy waking him up with a slick, plump mouth between his legs. But fancies were fickle, and they changed quickly. After Jinyoung had woken him up one morning by tying him up, feeding him grapes one by one and making him come in more than three different ways, Jackson forgot about Bambam’s blowjobs for a moment, and it all balanced out eventually. Jinyoung was nothing if not competitive and jealous, and that had worked out for Jackson quite nicely.

But this… wasn’t really the same thing. It wasn’t a fancy about a sexual sort. Jackson enjoyed Mark’s company, feeling the urge to try and make Mark as happy as possible, to get to see different kinds of smiles on Mark’s face, and to get the older boy blushing as much as  was possible when Jackson pressed him up against something and kissed him breathless. Okay, it was also sexual. But it was also about just Mark, and not just the sexual side. And that wasn’t normal.

Jackson gave Jinyoung impressive puppy eyes, whining, and eventually the Keeper of his House gave in, giving him the permission to join the servants also for lunch, and Jackson whooped happily. It was familiar, it was nice, and he knew exactly how Jinyoung worked. He had no idea how Mark worked, what he liked, what face he’d make when he came, and Jackson  _ really _ wanted to know how Mark sounded during sex. Jackson wanted to know a lot of things about Mark, and maybe that was it. It was the novelty of Mark, how he was new and still a mystery to Jackson, that made Jackson be so drawn to him. Being attracted to the novelty of it was an acceptable reason, so that must be it. It would pass, balance out when Jackson got to know Mark better, and then he’d be like Jinyoung and Jaebum and everyone else in the House, comfortable and familiar and equal in Jackson’s eyes.

Jackson told himself that he was just imagining that it felt like a lie, because he mustn’t allow for it to be anything but the truth. It wouldn’t be fair.

  
  
  


It was unexpected to have Jackson join them for lunch, but it was a nice surprise. Mark and Youngjae had prepared lunch together, a simple kimchi jjigae. Youngjae had ended up confessing that it was because Jaebum really liked that particular dish that Youngjae had insisted on preparing it, and Mark smiled at him with warmth, but also pity. Youngjae defended himself, saying that it was fine for him to want to take care of his hyung, and Mark agreed if just to make Youngjae feel better about it. The younger boy could not let go of his affection for the bodyguard, and Mark wouldn’t be the one to scold him about it. Doing even such a little thing to please the person of one’s affections must feel nice.

Youngjae looked so happy when they served the jjigae to everyone. There were fewer persons around the table now that Bambam and Yugyeom had the day off, so instead of their usual arrangement Mark moved smoothly to sit next to Jinyoung, so that Youngjae got the spot next to Jaebum. Mark and Youngjae usually sat next to each other on the opposite side of the table than Bambam and Yugyeom, and the side of table they sat on depended on whether the maknaes fancied Jinyoung or Jaebum that day, so the seating arrangement was flexible. The only thing that didn’t change was Jinyoung and Jaebum on Jackson’s right and left side, but that was a given. Those two were after all Jackson’s longest serving servants and his most trusted left and right hand.

Jackson seemed to be in a good mood, and Youngjae was happy because of the compliments he got about the meal even when Jackson complained it was too spicy for him, so Mark was happy too. He reached to grab Youngjae’s hand over the table for a moment as the younger servant beamed happily, giving his own sincere compliments about the jjigae, and Youngjae’s smile looked like it could split his face in half. It was adorable. If it was possible, Mark wanted to protect the younger boy’s smile with everything he had.

  
  
  


Mark and Youngjae cleaned up the dishes together, but Mark had insisted that he was fine to prepare the dinner by his own, so Youngjae could leave to complete his tasks in the garden while Mark started prepping vegetables for the roast he was doing for dinner. It was a lot of work to do alone, but he had the whole afternoon, and he enjoyed working in the kitchen for a change. Mark had so far usually worked together with someone on his tasks in the House, but he didn’t mind working alone at all. There was a radio in the kitchen that Mark turned on, humming along with the popular pop songs playing while he worked.

Since he was expecting to be alone until right before dinner when he would get some help to set up the table, he was surprised when Jaebum entered the kitchen. Mark had kept the door to the kitchen open the whole time, wanting to hear if someone walked past and he liked it when Jinyoung greeted him every time he passed as he was taking care of affairs around the House.

It was clear Jaebum had something to say to him, so Mark set his knife down and wiped his hands on a kitchen towel, tilting his head to the side in a question as the bodyguard looked almost unsure to be standing there in front of Mark. Jaebum was usually so comfortable in his own shoes and confident in the way his body moved, so it was surprising to see him uncomfortable or  _ nervous _ like this. Even the time when Mark had walked in on Jaebum and Jinyoung fucking Jaebum hadn’t been nervous when he had explained himself afterward, only shy. Mark wasn’t sure what was serious enough to make Jaebum fidget, but it made him worried enough to start the conversation himself.

“What’s up? Is something wrong?”

Jaebum looked up, meeting Mark’s gaze head on, visibly calming and steeling himself. He shook his head, biting the side of his cheek for a moment before speaking up, clearly careful about his choice of words. “No, it’s… I came to give you the ‘big brother with a shotgun’ -talk.”

Okay, now Mark was confused, and he showed it on his face, waiting for an explanation.

“I’ve noticed you and Youngjae have been getting, um, close, lately, and I came to have the talk with you about how if you break his heart I will break your bones, or um, something like that.”

Oh. Jaebum thought there was something going on between Mark and Youngjae.  _ Im Jaebum,  _ whom Youngjae had been pining after for  _ months _ , was worried about Mark breaking Youngjae’s heart _. _ It was so sad it was funny, and Mark was frozen in the tide of confusing feelings, so he just blinked at Jaebum while the bodyguard went off on his rant, in apparent hurry now to get the words out.

“So, um, you better not hurt him, and if you’re serious about being with him, you should probably not wear the green bow tie either, I know sharing works for some like the maknaes, but not Youngjae, so you shouldn’t make him feel jealous by kissing other people around the House.”

Okay, that was definitely comical in its irony, and Mark couldn’t help it, he burst out in laughter.

Jaebum looked offended and flustered as Mark howled in laughter, shaking as he wrapped his arms around his torso to try and calm himself down. It was hilarious Jaebum was so worried about Mark hurting Youngjae with his green bow tie when it was really Jaebum making Youngjae jealous and upset with his purple tie actions around the House, or more specifically, with Jinyoung. Not that that would be something Mark could say outloud, since it was not for him to reveal his friend’s secret.

Mark managed to calm himself down enough to speak. “There’s nothing going on between me and Youngjae that’s not completely platonic. We regard each other like brothers.”

Jaebum was still flustered, an embarrassed blush high on his cheekbones as he tried to understand. “But-- You talk informally, and I’ve seen you hug and hold hands, and um, I thought...”

Mark shook his head. “Oh, that. I don’t really care about the age hierarchy, so I’m more comfortable with him talking to me like we’re the same age. We’re just surprisingly good friends in such a short time, but there’s nothing more to it, really.”

“Oh, I thought… Never mind, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. It’s just, I haven’t seen Youngjae close like that with anyone else in the House...” The “except me” went unsaid. Jaebum and Youngjae were kind of close, but because of the age gap and Jaebum’s stuffiness about it, they had a more distant brotherly relationship.

There was something about Jaebum’s choice of words that made Mark want to test the waters, even if just a little. He crossed his hands in front of him, leaning his weight on one leg, keeping his voice light and free of any accusations or implications, saying the words like he didn’t know what they might imply.

“Well, it’s not really surprising, since there’s no one Youngjae’s age in the House, and the maknaes are so close that anyone would feel like a third wheel. But still, it’s not me who Youngjae likes.” It wasn’t much, just a hint that Mark would know there was someone else that Youngjae liked, or that he at least knew that Youngjae didn’t like him in that way, but it got a reaction out of Jaebum.

Jaebum averted his eyes, flipping his dark orange hair onto his forehead in an effort to hide his embarrassment probably. “Ah. I see. I thought...” Pause as Jaebum mulled over his words. “It would have been better, if it was you. Someone like you would suit him well.”

Wait. Did Mark just imagine it, or was that Jaebum saying someone like Mark would suit Youngjae better than himself? As in, Jaebum knew it was him that Youngjae was interested in?

“So you know?” Mark needed confirmation without revealing all of his cards, and this was straightforward enough. If Jaebum already suspected something, it wouldn’t be Mark revealing it to him.

Jaebum shrugged, his eyes still on Mark’s vegetables instead of his face, but he slowly raised them up, meeting Mark’s gaze. Mark knew his own eyes were sharp, questioning, and not very forgiving, but this was about Youngjae, whom Mark wanted to protect. If Jaebum knew… then he must have at least some kind of an inkling about how his behaviour affected the younger servant, and if he knew that, he should be adult enough to know to let the boy down gently instead of giving him mixed signals.

But when Mark saw the look on Jaebum’s face, he wasn’t sure if he could be so judgemental and unforgiving. There was something raw in Jaebum’s eyes, and suddenly Mark understood that the situation also pained Jaebum, somehow. From Jaebum’s reaction to him thinking that Mark and Youngjae were dating, Mark could interpret Jaebum truly cared for Youngjae, and it apparently pained him to be in a situation where he knew he was causing the younger pain.

“Yes, I… was hopeful that he might have gotten over it, seeing him so familiar and happy around you. I’m… not someone who would suit him. He thinks of me so highly, but I’m not such a good person.” Jaebum’s voice was quiet, but it was full of feeling, almost shaking from the strength of it. He was sad, and pained, but Mark couldn’t see why he thought so lowly of himself. He didn’t know Jaebum very well of course, but from what he had seen from him so far told Mark that Jaebum was loyal, honest and gentle and caring with his youngers. He was reserved and had a sharp tongue, sure, and he was quick to jump to conclusions, but the latter was useful when working as a bodyguard as a quick reaction time was crucial to keep their Master safe, and there was nothing wrong with being slow to warm up to people and prickly with words.

But the point still stood, that even if Jaebum was avoiding rejecting Youngjae straight out because it would hurt a lot, letting the younger hang onto hope was hurting him even more in the long run.

“I don’t think so, I think you might be a good match. But yeah. You should tell him straight if you aren’t interested. I can see that you don’t want to hurt him, but really, giving him hope like this hurts him even more, and he can’t let go if he thinks he has any chance with you.”

Jaebum was chewing on the side of his bottom lip, making it jut out to the side in a way very fitting of his character. If Mark wasn’t so focused on making his point and confronting this subject that was clearly difficult for Jaebum, he would think the bodyguard looked hot.

“I know…” Jaebum agreed, his voice barely more than a whisper, and Mark couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit sorry for him, although his loyalties and sympathies lie with Youngjae.

Mark took of his apron, tossing it onto the kitchen table as he rounded it on his way to Jaebum. The bodyguard looked at him with confusion, but Mark didn’t falter, instead stepping closer and wrapping his arms around the taller boy, pulling him into a hug. Jaebum stiffened for a moment, but Mark didn’t let go, just holding him there, rubbing circles into his back in silent comfort, and eventually Jaebum relaxed, wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist.

“It’ll be alright.” Mark said, and it wasn’t a lie. It would be, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Apparently when I should be doing other things, I get the best inspiration. So here you go, another chapter, less than two days since the last one. I spoil y’all rotten ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Pray for my grades.
> 
> Ahh this chapter has a lot of interesting insights. First, the first glimpse into why Jackson’d think Markson is a bad idea. Because it’d be unfair for the other servants, that’s why. He can’t favour just one for a long time. We’ll see how that works out for him. Badly, probably.
> 
> Second, Mark finally found out what we knew for a while, that Jaebum knows about Youngjae’s crush on him. Mark is really too sharp, he noticed something in Jaebum’s voice and suddenly he hit the jackpot of sorts. So. Now we know that. And Jaebum’s reactions to being confronted about it. What do you think? I know I’m blowing hot and cold with 2jae and JJP but that’s because I love to be confusing for as long as I can until I have to 100% reveal what’s going on :D
> 
> I proofread this chapter in the middle of my morning routines. I’m head over heels with this story, seriously. It’s not healthy. Please leave me a comment to cater to my addiction? :D
> 
>  **EDIT:** Playhouse just reached 1000 kudos!! [Here's a spoiler from chapter 26 to celebrate it!](http://seitsemannen.tumblr.com/post/142310754423/today-playhouse-reached-1000-kudos-in-ao3-as-the)


	25. Twenty Five

The situation with Jaebum, Jinyoung and Youngjae seemed confusing to say the least. Mark knew he did not have all the facts, but there were some things he was certain about.

  1. Youngjae was more or less in love with Jaebum.
  2. Jaebum and Jinyoung had a thing together that involved at least them fucking at times when both were in the House during the day.
  3. Jaebum was aware that Youngjae liked him, but he did nothing.



Everything else was speculation. He had no idea how Jinyoung and Jaebum felt about each other, if there were any romantic feelings between now and in what scale, or if the two of them were more of a friends-with-benefits kind of a thing. That was the biggest piece of the puzzle that Mark was missing. He was tempted to ask about it, especially now that he knew that Jaebum was aware of Youngjae’s feelings, but the moment they had shared in the kitchen had been so delicate that prying further would have ruined it.

Mark knew Jaebum and Jinyoung had been working together in the House for a long time and that they obviously complimented each other with their handsome and cool images and looks. From what Mark had seen the two of them together, they challenged each other with their different views, but this only strengthened their ability to work together seamlessly in Jackson Wang’s service. But the thing was, Mark didn’t know Jinyoung and Jaebum as well as he knew Youngjae, so it wasn’t really possible for him to be able to guess about the type of relationship the two of them were having. Yugyeom and Bambam had been in the House longer, but even they couldn’t really tell what was going on with Jaebum and Jinyoung, so how would Mark be able to do that?

Mark’s  _ feeling _ was that Jaebum and Jinyoung shared at least a casual, open relationship like Yugyeom and Bambam did, but much like he couldn’t say about the maknaes, he didn’t know how much romantic feelings there were behind the fucking and spending time together. Of course he didn’t see Jaebum and Jinyoung together as much the maknaes, but their duties separated them daily, whereas Yugyeom and Bambam worked most of the days at least some hours together. That didn’t necessarily mean anything, and even if Mark or anyone else in the House wouldn’t witness romantic things between the two of them, what happened behind closed doors wasn’t really something anyone could know.

But then there was the conflict in Jaebum’s eyes when he was confronted about Youngjae, and Mark wasn’t sure what to make of that. Jaebum clearly did not know what to do about Youngjae liking him, and it was at least some kind of a sign that he hadn’t done anything about it - if Jaebum liked Youngjae back, and he wasn’t in a relationship with Jinyoung, there wouldn’t be a problem, right? And if Jaebum was in a relationship with Jinyoung and not interested in Youngjae, it would be obvious that he would have to reject Youngjae, and if he wouldn’t do it straight away, it would be very cruel towards the younger boy. Perhaps it was that Jaebum hadn’t said anything for so long, that he couldn’t deal out the rejection now? There were a thousand and one reasons for why Jaebum would feel conflicted about Youngjae and hadn’t rejected him yet, and there just wasn’t enough information to go on that Mark would be able to make a reliable guess about it.

At least the situation was way more complicated than what Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s bet about it had made it seem. But of course, they didn’t know what Mark knew about Youngjae’s feelings and Jaebum knowing about them.

But anyway, now Mark was also conflicted, because he knew something about the situation that Youngjae didn’t - that Jaebum was aware of Youngjae’s feelings - but he wasn’t sure how  _ he _ should go about it. If he told Youngjae, it would for sure lead into Youngjae confronting Jaebum, which would lead into Jaebum rejecting Youngjae, at least in the current situation. But if, just  _ if _ , there were some feelings Jaebum had for Youngjae but for some reason just didn’t dare to act on, it would be better to wait for the situation to develop and at least try to find out what was going on with Jinyoung and Jaebum to see if there would be a chance for Jaebum to not reject Youngjae if the matter was handled delicately. It was a slim chance, but it was just enough that when Youngjae wished Mark good night when they were entering their respective rooms at the same time, Mark didn’t say anything about the conversation he had had with Jaebum earlier that day.

He would first make sure that there was no chance for Youngjae, and only then have him and Jaebum talk things straight. Of course, if Jaebum got his shit together before that and rejected Youngjae like he should have done  _ ages _ ago if there was no chance for them, that would be fine too. But Mark would not allow for this situation to linger forever. If there was no chance for Youngjae to have happiness with Jaebum, Mark would help him get over it and find new ways for Youngjae to be happy.

It was the least Mark could do as the younger boy’s friend, and what he thought would be for the best in this situation. There was no way to know how things would develop, and keeping this information from Youngjae might make the younger angry at Mark, but Mark was willing to risk that after calming down Youngjae would understand his reasons for it.

  
  
  


It was another day of yellow ties, Mark noted as he glanced at the rows of yellow above Jinyoung’s head. The Keeper of the House had made an effort from the first sick day Jackson had had to have everyone at least wear different kinds of yellows, so there would be some variation in everyone’s outfits.

To Mark’s surprise, he was assigned into the kitchen in the morning with Bambam, and for the rest of the day the two of them would be running errands in the city. Jinyoung told him that usually he went on these trips, but Mark had not had much of a chance to go outside the House on official business outside of parties, so he had thought it would be nice to give Mark this chance. Jinyoung reassured him that Bambam knew what they were supposed to be doing, but he’d still give Mark a list of things they needed to do and an approximate budget for their meal during the day, warning him that Bambam might try to trick him into things if he had truly no idea what he was doing. Mark eyed the list warily, but accepted the task, excited about the chance to go outside the House.

It was an interesting change, being alone with Bambam. Mark followed the skill Bambam worked with in the kitchen with admiration, watching the Thai boy fry cute animal faces into Jackson’s pancakes by drawing lines with dough before pouring the rest of the portion onto the pan. Mark’s job was to cut up fruits and vegetables, and he did his best, trying to not take too much time although he knew Bambam and Yugyeom would be much faster at this. Bambam was much quieter without Yugyeom, mainly silent when not instructing Mark, but he would still at times ask Mark to come over and guess what animal he was drawing before the image would be finished, playing around in a way that was familiar to Mark from his usual shifts with the maknaes.

It was quite nice actually, catching Bambam alone. When Bambam and Yugyeom were together, the two maknaes were always playing around, joking and being affectionate and playful with each other and everyone else within touching radius, but this calm was definitely not unwelcome. It made Mark realise he knew actually quite little of Bambam outside the conversations they had had when both the maknaes were in the same room. Sure, Mark knew trivial things Bambam had shared during those conversations, but when you’ve never been alone with someone, you don’t really know what they are like, right?

After breakfast was served and they were done with the clean up, Bambam told him to change into casual clothes as they were going to be doing some shopping that didn’t require them to be in their servant attire, and meet him in the garage in an hour. Mark spend way more time than usual choosing his clothes as he tried to put on clothing that Bambam might approve, knowing the other’s passion for fashion. The extra effort seemed to pay off, as Bambam appraised the oversized beige sweater and grey skinny jeans he had picked out approvingly, ending up complimenting Mark’s looks with a playful twinkle in his eyes. Mark realised too late that as a hyung he should have been first to compliment how good Bambam looked with his smudge of eyeshadow and the tasteful outfit he had picked out, but Bambam just laughed his compliment off, telling him he didn’t have to force it. Mark felt guilty for a moment, but Bambam didn't seem bothered, so he let it go.

Mark found that he actually really liked hanging out with just Bambam alone.

Bambam made Mark promise to drive, and Mark would be happy to, but looking at the rows of luxus cars in the garage made him feel afraid to drive them in the fear of damaging one of the cars worth definitely more than his year’s salary. When he voiced this fear, Bambam laughed and told him about a time Youngjae had backed up Jackson’s favourite convertible into a lamp post and that Jackson had just brushed it off, getting it fixed without getting angry or blaming Youngjae about it. Knowing that Jackson wouldn't be angry even if something happened made Mark more comfortable, and he allowed Bambam to coerce him into an electric blue beauty of a car Mark had been eyeing from the moment he had entered the garage.

Mark didn’t know what he had expected from hanging out with Bambam for a day, but he was definitely pleasantly surprised. Bambam still happily kept the conversation going although he was much quieter than usual, and he seemed genuinely interested in the answers that Mark felt more willing to give now that they were alone and he could see the honest curiosity sparkling in Bambam's big round eyes. Mark told Bambam about menial but meaningful things like his favourite things to do as a kid and the types of games he used to play with the neighborhood kids when their family still lived in USA. Bambam in turn shared stories about his short childhood in Thailand, about the beautiful shores and the people and the food, longing clear in his eyes as he told Mark about his mother’s cooking and the girl he used to like in kindergarten. Mark felt sympathetic for the younger boy, who had been removed from the calm happiness of his childhood much too early to train and work in South Korea, although there wasn't any regret in Bambam’s expression about how his life had turned out. They had kind of similar life situations after all, although Mark had gotten into servanthood much later than Bambam had. When they were sitting in a red light, Mark tentatively laid a hand just on top of Bambam’s knee as comfort and just to acknowledge the younger boy’s struggle in a way he didn’t know how to do with words. There was a grateful look on Bambam’s face, so Mark guessed the message was received and understood.

Bambam was still playful and affectionate although he was more toned down from the usual. Somehow, like this, Mark was more ready to accept the way Bambam liked to sneak a hand into the crook of Mark’s elbow when they walked, or lean closer to rest his chin on Mark’s shoulder as they looked at the displays of goods they needed to get, and even the way Bambam took his hand and led him to look at some expensive new accessories Bambam had had his eyes on for a while now and hoped to save up to get one for his mother. Mark certainly hadn’t known this side of Bambam before, but it made him appreciate the younger boy all the more. Bambam tricked Mark into buying lunch, but he didn't really mind treating the younger boy.

They completed their tasks well in time, and got to the House in time to laugh over Jaebum trying to do his best to help Yugyeom in the kitchen, and only succeeding in making more of a mess. It was hilarious to see the usually so chic and confident bodyguard fumble as he tried to do as Yugyeom instructed him to. It was clear that Yugyeom was enjoying and making the best out of the chance to boss his hyung around, treading carefully the line of being rude and being helpful as the odd pair of the two of them worked in the kitchen. Bambam and Mark stopped to watch the two of them every time they passed by the kitchen as they carried the wares they were sent to fetch to wherever they were needed.

Mark didn't deny being disappointed when he found out that Jackson, Youngjae and Jinyoung wouldn’t be joining them for dinner, as the three of them had already left to dine somewhere fancy before the concert. It was good news of course that Jackson was well enough to go, but that meant that Mark would have no opportunity to see the Master today as he was leaving tonight for his vacation day at home.

It was weird to sit around the big dining table with just the four of them. Mark had really gotten used to the going-ons in the House, and a loud dinner with both the whole servant staff and his Master was a thing he didn’t know he would miss. Mark didn’t notice that he kept glancing over to the head of the table, where Jackson usually sat, missing his thousand watt smile and friendly eyes.

Yugyeom and Bambam did.

  
  
  


There wasn’t much for Mark to pack as he was only staying home overnight and returning to the House the next evening, but he still took his sweet time to fold his change of clothes into his backpack.

Mark was starting to understand what the other servants meant by feeling at home in the House. In previous households the premises were just a workplace for him, and the nights when he had to stay over were a necessary evil. In the Wang Household, it was different. Mark was happy to go home and see his family again, already missing his older sisters and his younger brother, not to even mention his parents, but… it wasn’t the same. He liked living in the House, and he wasn’t bothered that he didn’t spend most nights of the week with his family. He missed them, sure, but he felt a sense of _belonging_ in the Wang Household that he hadn’t felt in any household before, and he didn’t miss his home that much. If he could go back home to see his family and friends every few weeks, that would be enough.

Mark felt a bit guilty for not missing his family more, but maybe this was what it meant to grow to be more independent, to be able to live “on his own”. Nothing would change his love for his family, and he was still doing this to help pay for their bills, but he was also doing this for himself now. He  _ liked _ living in the Wang household. Everything was provided for, he enjoyed the work and the people he worked with. In fact, most days, it didn't even feel like work.

It felt almost melancholic to exit through the servant’s door and gate to go outside the high walls that separated the beautiful gardens Youngjae tended to from the rest of the world. Mark leant back against the pale yellow mortar wall next to the gate, enjoying the cool evening air. His life had really somehow changed a lot in the almost three weeks since he had started working for Jackson Wang. A lot of his preconceptions had been proved wrong, and his views regarding things like celebrity life, Jackson Wang, sexuality and relationships had changed. He had become more open to new things, more ready to try even if he didn’t know the outcome for sure, and he had gotten friends in what he beforehand thought would be unlikely places.

His dad was right on time picking him up, and the drive home felt shorter than ever. Mark couldn’t deny that he was a little bit happy that everyone had stayed up to await his return back home, although he did express his worry for their sleep schedules. But his worries were pushed aside, everyone so excited to see him again and to find out how he had been doing. Mark’s siblings of course had tons of questions about the Wang household, and Mark tried to tell them as much as he could with the NDA tying his tongue about the most interesting things happening in the House. Still, every small bit of information he could share was received with interest, and they talked late into the night.

Their mother sent them to their rooms after midnight, reminding them that they had plenty of time to talk tomorrow. Mark was dead tired when he got into the room he and Joey had shared for years, expecting his bed to feel like the best thing ever after being away for weeks.

It didn’t. Somehow, although Mark was home, he felt homesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM. Next chapter we will find more about Tuans and Wangs and a lot of stuff is going to happen in the next few chapterssss sooooo tighten your seatbelts.
> 
> If you haven't yet read the chapter 26 spoiler from where I linked in chapter 24 author's notes to celebrate reaching 1000 kudos, you can check it out [here](http://seitsemannen.tumblr.com/post/142310754423/today-playhouse-reached-1000-kudos-in-ao3-as-the)!
> 
> I still can't believe this is the first Markbam scene I've written. 24,5 chapters into this story, and it's the second Markbam scene ever, the last time being at Amber's party and ummm yeah you remember how that ended hahaha. Anyway! I got to showcase a different side of Bambam, and I hope you think it reflects to what he is like IRL, I'm least familiar with Bambam out of all the members so I'm kinda nervous if I do him justice. I know the maknaes as a unit, but it's not the same as Bambam on his own.
> 
> Those of you that also read my Prince AU, I'm so sorry and sad I haven't been able to update it for a while buuuut I've just been so excited about Playhouse and I still am, so I am neglecting Prince AU for still a little while. Playhouse is my main fic, so I'm not going to waste all this delicious inspiration I have :'( Anyhow I hope things calm down in a few chapters and I'll perhaps have the patience to take time off from Playhouse to write another chapter of Prince AU :D
> 
> Anyhow, let me know how I'm doing in the comments, and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seitsemannen) for updates on when to expect updates~


	26. Twenty Six

In a moment between sleep and wakefulness, slowly becoming aware that he was lying in his own, narrow bed back at home, Mark wondered if the last weeks had been just a dream after all, just wishful thinking and silly fantasies. Perhaps he had simply imagined those pleasant days spent in the House, getting comfortable and friendly with the members and basking in the smile of Jackson Wang. In his half dream state, although it seemed absurd that he would even dare to dream up such things to happen in the Wang household, it still felt much more likely than that those things would have actually happened. What were the chances?

The thought that all of it would have been just a dream was a pang in Mark’s chest that shook him awake, and he opened his reluctant eyes to take in the reality around him. Into his view swam the cramped little room he shared with Joey, familiar patterns drawn on the walls by the early morning sunlight as it sneaked in through the small gaps and holes in their window shades.

Mark sat up with a jolt, confused and unsettled for a moment as he was grasping to try and understand what was real and what was a dream, looking around the room to find proof that his memories from the last three weeks weren’t imagined. His eyes landed on the backpack on the side of his bed, racking his brain to remember any other reasons it would be there, filled with stuff, other than that he had packed it carefully yesterday before leaving the House for his vacation day.

After a moment of thinking and coming up with nothing, Mark relaxed, slumping back onto his bed. It was real. It wasn’t just that his imagination managed to come up with a vivid dream about what kissing Jackson Wang felt like, but he had real, actual memories of it. It had actually happened. And it would happen again.

There was a small burst of relief in his chest that calmed Mark enough to drift back into sleep, knowing that he had no hurry to wake up on his day off.

  
  
  


The second time Mark woke that morning, he knew where he was and why, and he felt much calmer. He had managed to sleep long and well, and it felt nice to walk down the stairs to be greeted by the rest of his family in their tiny kitchen and dining area, breakfast ready stacked on the table that just barely fit the six of them around it. It was a pleasant, warm buzz of happiness to share bad jokes typical to their family over food, and Mark was glad he was home.

Somehow, in small moments of down time during the day his thoughts managed to slip back to the House. Youngjae was probably working again in the gardens today as the weather was so fine, the maknaes busy in the kitchen and Jinyoung keeping the House running like usual. Mark wondered how Jackson was feeling today, if he would be allowed to get the physical attention he craved from his servants today. Mark tried to dismiss these thoughts always as quickly as they came.

Mark had had the chance to think about how to bring up the matter of the Wang family apparently knowing his father for many days now, and he kept looking for the perfect moment to bring it up where he’d be alone with his father and the setting would be right so he could ask about it. He still mulled over the words when his moment came, their mother ushering his siblings out of the house and away from pestering Mark to get groceries, and Mark was sitting by their dining table, watching a baseball game with his dad from the tv that was hoisted up on the wall so it could be seen somewhat comfortably from their dinner table. Their tiny apartment didn’t really afford space for a separate living room, but they had gotten used to spending most of their free time either in their separate but shared rooms or the dining area. When they first moved to Korea from the US it had felt horrible, the tiny amount of space they had for living, but over the years they had all gotten used to it. It was only now that Mark had been spending time in the Wang mansion where there would have been plenty space for everyone and their extended families, that Mark could see again how cheap they were living. There was no shame in it. It was just how things were.

But now that he was older, Mark found the sudden drop in their living standards curious, as it had never been explained to him and the siblings more than that something had gone wrong with his daddy’s job, and they had to move. It had been a curious thing to move to another country at that point, but their father had apparently had friends in Korea that helped them get an apartment and jobs for their father and mother. It had just been in the last few years with their sisters doing so well in school that their parents had wanted to put them through college that money had begun to be tight, and Mark had decided to get a job to help out. He had first been a waiter, doing okay in the neighborhood cafe and still managing to shuffle somehow through high school. It was only after he had found out that being a personal servant paid more and that he might really be able to make their ends meet instead of falling deeper and deeper into debt that Mark gave up his dream about studying to work full time at the Kim household.

The job opening at the Wang household had been the opportunity for Mark to perhaps provide his little brother a chance to study too, and Mark had leaped to take it. If he would be the only one from his siblings having to make sacrifices, that would be ideal. And with the bow ties and how well they paid, in a few years it might be possible for Mark to get a real education too, if he wanted. Mark wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted anymore, but it was nice to know that now he had a way to save up money and later on, he could do whatever he wanted. The only thing he knew now was that at least for now, he wanted to stay at the Wang House. He had no intention of leaving, even if he would have enough money to do all he had dreamed of now. It was kind of a startling realization, but he figured he had grown attached to the House and the people living there surprisingly quick.

Between the snacks they were sharing and his dad’s cheers as the team he favoured did well, Mark found an opportune moment to bring the subject ot the Wang family up.

“Hey, dad?” Mark begun, keeping his tone light and inquisitive, “something curious happened the other day at the House… The parents of Jackson Wang came over, and they asked me if I was related to you.”

Mark studied his father’s reactions, careful to keep his own expression and posture relaxed and indifferent, like this wasn't something that had been bothering him for days and that he was dying to ask about. He had chosen this indirect approach so he could see how his father reacted to the knowledge before deciding if he should pry further.

His father’s expression was surprised, but he wasn't startled like Mark had feared. There wasn't any apprehension in his features, only thoughtfulness as he seemed to sink into old memories as he regarded Mark.

Mark didn't have to actually pose the question before his father answered. “I see. I didn't think it likely that you would meet, and even less likely that you would be introduced to Ricky and Sophia Wang. I know them from before we moved to Korea, but we haven't been in touch for years.”

It was vague, but it was a start. Mark pretended to not be overly interested as he posed a further question. “Oh, really? That's cool. How did you come to know them?”

From the way his father was chewing on the side of his cheek and how he was taking some time to answer Mark knew he was weighing his words carefully, considering how much to tell his son, and that made Mark only more curious. If there was nothing interesting to it, there would be no reason for his father to not just tell him everything straight away.

Mark knew from the glance Raymond threw him that he was leaning forward too much, showing his eagerness. Mark tried to play it cool by popping his elbows on the table and leaning his head to rest in his hands, tilted to the side and trying to appear more curious than desperate to know. It might have worked, since eventually, his father gave him an answer.

“We were business partners, once. I’m sure if you just search it on google, you’ll find that we did business together until a public relations incident that was caused by one of our manufactures. The backlash was so bad and the manufacturer was more related to our company than theirs, so the Wangs had to wash their hands and eject themselves from the situation to save at least their company and name from being dragged through the mud for it, and I don’t blame them for that at all. It was the only thing they could do in that situation, to get as far from it as possible. Our smaller company could not recover from it easily, which was why I ended up having to shoulder the blame and remove myself from the company, and you know what happened after that.” Raymond’s expression was serious, but Mark couldn’t tell if there was any bitterness hidden beneath his reassurance or not. His father was usually full of smiles and playfulness, so seeing him this sombre about a subject was a big deal.

“Oh. I see...”

It was a lot to take in, and definitely something Mark needed to spend some time to think over alone. So there was a real, complicated relation between his father and the Wangs, although it was an old one, and there had been nothing going on between their families recently until Mark started working under Jackson Wang.

“Don’t worry about it. I do not hold a grudge, nor do I want you to hold one. I don’t want this to affect your work at the Wang House, which is why I didn’t mention anything when you got the job there. What happened was not their fault, so I did not want it to affect your opinion of their family.”

Mark nodded, accepting his father’s words. He had been too small to understand the gravity of what had been going on when they moved from LA, and even in hindsight he didn’t understand everything that happened and their implications. But his father had been part of the events, and if he insisted that he didn’t blame the Wang family for the misfortune of their family, Mark should accept it.

They changed subjects after that, and Mark was left to wonder how much Jackson knew about this connection of theirs. Probably nothing, unless his parents had said something, because Jackson hadn’t mentioned it at all, and he wasn’t a person that would hide things.

  
  
  


Mark stayed at home as long as possible, having dinner together with his family and watching a movie his brother had been telling him about. It was quite late when he said his goodbyes, hugging his mother and siblings tightly before getting into his father’s car to take him back to the House. They talked about what they should do for their next vacation, considering if Mark could save up two vacation days so he could stay both Saturday and Sunday and they could spend more time together, perhaps go somewhere nice with the whole family. Mark insisted that he got paid well enough that they could go to eat at a restaurant or go to a nearby amusement park if they liked, but his father told him not to try to shoulder the whole family by himself. Coming to no conclusion before they were already parked outside of the Wang House gates, they promised to talk about it on a later occasion, as there was no hurry anyway.

Waving goodbye to his father, Mark opened the gate with his own keys before slipping inside. He was glad not to have required anyone else to stay up to open the gates for him, since then he wouldn’t have dared to stay so late to spend every last minute with his family if it meant someone at the House would have to stay up late working to await him. It was past midnight already, and considering the early awakenings at the House, Mark was sure no one else was still awake, except maybe Youngjae who had the bad habit of staying up too late playing computer games in his room. The young boy could apparently function with little to no sleep, whereas Mark was already tired and yawning and wanting to just collapse on his bed the second he got there.

But instead of just returning to his quarters and going to bed to get as much sleep as he could, he hesitated on the door to his room for a moment, before his feet started to lead him away. Mark didn't know what he was doing, or why, but he was climbing up the red and gold decorative staircase onto the second floor, until he was standing in front of the dark wooden door to his Master’s bedroom. Mark stilled, staring at the hard surface of the door, unable to make any other sense to what he was doing except that he just wanted to make sure his Master was fine after not seeing him on Friday before he had left for the concert and Mark had gone home for his vacation day.

He could attribute this to being worried about his Master’s health, but from what he had heard  it had already been clear on Friday that Jackson was feeling much better already, and Mark had only been away for about 24 hours, it wasn’t likely that much had changed. It wasn’t a good excuse, but it was the only acceptable one that Mark had, because  _ missing  _ his Master after just having been away for such a short time was… Improper, unacceptable, crossing the line, Mark’s training filled in. It was, of course, more justifiable in the setting of the Wang Household, where servants were in close relation to their Master, but still. It had only been one day, and Mark had been over two weeks away from his family, but still this was the place he yearned to return to. It was difficult to accept.

But that did not make it any less true. There was a feeling clenching at Mark’s chest, and Mark bit on his bottom lip as the feeling overwhelmed him, making it impossible for him not to raise his hand to slowly press down the metal handle of one of the double doors, pushing it open slowly and carefully, weeks of practice making sure that the door made no sound as Mark opened it just enough to peek inside. Mark told himself that he just needed to see Jackson, to look upon his face, and then he’d go into his quarters and get the sleep he desperately needed. He wouldn’t disturb his Master.

To Mark’s surprise, the room wasn’t dark, and a faint light filtered into the dark hallway as Mark slid the door open. As Mark peeked inside, he saw Jackson sitting against the headboard of his bed, reading a book in the light of the bedside lamp. He was dressed in just a pair of loose black pyjama pants, which was already quite a lot of clothing actually, considering that Mark was almost 100% sure Jackson liked to sleep naked. The golden yellow light of the bedside lamp complimented the tan complexion of Jackson’s skin nicely and coloured his platinum hair yellow. Shadows formed around Jackson’s muscles, making them stand out in a way that would have captured Mark’s attention completely, if it weren’t for the black rimmed glasses perched on Jackson’s nose. Mark had never seen Jackson wear glasses before. The look suited the young sire surprisingly well, drawing attention to his big almond shaped eyes.

At the opening of the door, Jackson looked up from his book, a surprised look on his face as he regarded Mark peeking in from the door.

“Oh, Mark! You’re home! Come on in.” Jackson didn’t seem bothered by the fact that Mark was intruding and he hadn’t knocked. Instead he seemed genuinely happy to see Mark, and there was a slight flutter in Mark’s chest where the clenching feeling had been just moments before. Mark stepped into the room, still a bit hesitant. The situation was not one Mark had been in before, so he felt unsure.

Jackson closed his book and laid it and his glasses aside, gesturing Mark to come sit on the bed next to him. There was no reason for Mark to refuse, so he walked over on autopilot, settling his bag down before sitting on the edge of the huge king-sized bed, feeling a bit awkward being there in his casual clothes, when he usually appeared in front of his Master in the formal work outfit.

“Did you have fun? Did you get there and back safe? How was your family doing?” Jackson questioned, his dark eyes warm as he regarded Mark, and Mark made sure to focus on keeping his traitorous eyes fixed on Jackson’s face even now that the eye drawing glasses were gone and the light and shadows played on the muscles of his torso temptingly.

“Yes and yes, and they were all healthy and happy, and glad to hear that I have adapted well to the House and am enjoying working here.” Mark answered honestly.

And it was worth it, to see Jackson’s face light up with happiness at his words. “Really? You enjoy it? That’s really good to hear. I would hate it if you didn’t."

Jackson’s eyes flickered to Mark’s lips and Mark licked the corners of his lips almost involuntarily, suddenly nervous that there might be some leftover sauce food stuck there. Mark felt self-conscious, after all, his messy silvery blond hair was unstyled and down on his forehead, and he had put absolutely no makeup on this morning. He hadn’t expected that he would be seeing anyone from the House as he would return so late, and for sure had Mark not thought he might see his Master tonight. He would have put some effort in his appearance if he had known.

It was quickly clear that Mark’s plain state didn’t bother Jackson, as the platinum blonde dragged his eyes up from where they had been following the movement of Mark’s tongue to meet his eyes, the look in Jackson’s eyes dark and full of intent.

“It’s your day off so you aren’t wearing any kind of bow tie and don’t have any kind of obligations… But would it be alright if… would you like to have the intense making out session I promised earlier now?” Jackson’s voice was husky, and his words made a swirl of want curl in Mark’s stomach. Jackson was always so considerate, so careful not to cross any boundaries, always asking permission for things that weren’t granted. And it definitely wasn’t like Mark hadn’t thought about making out with Jackson a lot in the last few days even though it had only been a bit less than a week since they had last kissed. It felt dangerous to be this affected, but at this moment, that only made it more thrilling.

“It’s… yes. Yes, I’d like that.” For some reason the words were difficult to get out, catching onto Mark’s throat and making them sound scratchy, but they were enough, making Jackson smile in a way that was just undeniably  _ sexy. _

One of Jackson’s hands came up to Mark’s face, brushing over his cheek and ear before running through the unstyled strands of Mark’s hair until it reached the back of his head, guiding him gently closer. Mark kicked off the sneakers he was wearing, having to get fully on the bed to be able to crawl over to where Jackson was guiding him. Mark ended up between Jackson’s spread legs, his knees bumping on Jackson’s and his hands holding his upper body up by Jackson’s hips as Jackson brought their lips together almost carefully.

The kiss was soft at first, just Jackson’s lips lightly moving over Mark’s, as if committing them into memory. Mark allowed his eyes to flutter closed as Jackson tilted his head a bit to get a better angle and to press his full lips more firmly against Mark’s, sneaking his tongue at times from between his lips to tentatively slide on the surface of Mark’s lips. Mark exhaled slightly, opening his mouth just a bit to return the light sneak peeks of tongue, liking the taste of Jackson’s mouth against his.

The intensity of the kiss increased quickly, Jackson running his other hand down Mark’s arm that was exceptionally mostly bare except for where his shoulder was covered by the t-shirt he was wearing. Suddenly there were teeth pulling on Mark’s bottom lip, sucking it into Jackson’s mouth with intent, and Mark shifted, in a surprising fit of boldness bringing his other hand to rest on Jackson’s hip, liking the way he could feel the shape of Jackson’s hipbone under his fingers. Jackson made an approving sound through his nose, releasing Mark’s bottom lip in favour of tangling their tongues in a battle of dominance.

Jackson shifted beneath him, and Mark could feel how the muscles of Jackson’s lower abdomen moved against his thumb as Jackson settled himself a bit higher on the pillows he was leaning on, bringing his calves to touch the sides of Mark’s knees where the older boy was kneeling between his legs. The want in Mark’s stomach evolved into the subtlest ecstasy of arousal at the way Jackson’s tongue slid into his mouth, moving over his lips and against his tongue and tracing over his foremost teeth, obviously eager to taste and feel all of Mark's mouth he could reach comfortably. Mark let out a small sound that might have been a moan when Jackson grazed his teeth over Mark’s lips again, and Mark felt so  _ desired  _ that he felt his chest would explode from just how welcome the feeling was.

The hand Jackson had trailed down Mark’s arm circled his wrist for a moment, before letting go and rising to Mark’s clothed shoulder again, this time shifting to move slowly, gingerly along the side of Mark’s back, smoothing over the t-shirt he was feeling, only the slightest press of fingers and palm as if not to scare Mark away. Jackson stopped his hand at Mark’s waist, before tilting his head down so that their mouths parted and their foreheads were touching. Mark blinked his eyes open, backing a little away from Jackson’s face in order to be able to focus on his eyes. Up close Jackson’s almond shaped eyes were even more beautiful, the golden light of the bedside lamp catching on the texture on his irises and making his eyes appear a lighter shade of brown.

“Is this… okay?” Jackson asked carefully, licking his kiss swollen lips nervously as he regarded Mark from up close, studying him carefully. Mark knew his face was heated from the intensity of the kiss and his lips felt slightly sore in the most delicious way as Mark sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before answering.

“Yeah.” Mark’s voice was breathy, and he definitely wasn’t at his most eloquent right now, but really, it wasn’t like anyone required him to address Jackson formally as his Master when they were making out on his bed.

“Good.” Jackson breathed deeply, chewing on his bottom lip in a way that made Mark want to suck it into his mouth, and he was leaning down to do just that when Jackson continued talking. “So, uhm… Is it okay if I keep going? Like this? Just… just within what the green tier allows. You can… Just tell me, if you feel uncomfortable or, um, if you want me to stop.”

Mark  _ loved _ how Jackson was out of breath and apparently unable to pierce full sentences together without pausing to think after every few words. He thought it had to do with how Mark was gently massaging the skin of his stomach right next to his hipbone, or perhaps with how Mark was leaning close, licking his lips to make them slicker again as he prepared to kiss Jackson again.

“Yeah.” And with that, Mark slotted his lips over Jackson’s again, sucking the plump bottom lip he had been eyeing into his mouth, nipping at it gently.

Mark felt unstable, going too fast, but at the same time, the adrenaline and the slight arousal felt great. This was above and beyond being bold. It wasn’t even on the scale of being bold anymore, and Mark was too tired to care. This was a thing now, and it was ok, and he would enjoy it now and have a personal crisis about whatever boundaries he was crossing later.

  
  
  


Jackson melted willingly into the kiss Mark initiated, feeling like he could go on like this forever. Mark’s lips were soft and small, and the way they moved over Jackson’s lips, tugging on his bottom lip insistently was simply delicious, and Jackson was sold. Even if Mark never went above the green bow tie tier, Jackson was happy to have this, to have Mark’s lips as his to kiss.

But Mark had also agreed to Jackson doing more touching within the boundaries of the green bow tie tier, so Jackson would be taking advantage of that as far as he dared. He started moving his hand from where it had been resting on Mark’s waist up and down the slighter boy’s back, enjoying the way the muscles of Mark’s back were taut and strong, and the way they made a nice dip into his spine, his thin frame hiding more muscles than one would expect. Jackson really appreciated the defined muscles of Mark’s arms, and he really wished to see the other fully topless, but knew that that was going too far at this point. Perhaps later Mark would allow him to remove his shirt and trace his fingers over those muscles Jackson had only gotten glimpses of at in the main hall over two weeks ago. Jackson really needed to start coming up with more excuses for his servants to work topless.

When Mark didn’t seem to mind the touch on his back, perhaps even enjoying it, Jackson dared to move his hand down over the waistband and belt of Mark’s jeans to grip at the side of his hip. Jackson really wanted to cop a feel of Mark’s ass, but he wasn’t sure if Mark would react amenably to it. Considering the older boy tensed for a moment as Jackson’s hand moved over his belt, it was probably better if Jackson didn’t try his luck yet. He wanted Mark to know he respected his boundaries and that he would be moving at a slow pace to accommodate Mark.

As Mark started shifting a little in his position, Jackson got worried that he had gone too far after all, and broke the kiss to study Mark’s face closely for signs of discomfort. “Is this okay?”

Mark’s small smile was adorable. “Yeah, it’s… but can I, like, move? This isn’t really comfortable…”

Ah, of course. Jackson should have realised. He was lying comfortably back on his cushions, but Mark was awkwardly on his hands and knees hovering over Jackson, and there were definitely more comfortable positions for kissing while lying down. Many of them required intimate body contact though, so those were out of the question. Mark wasn’t ready yet.

“Yeah, of course, just lie down.” Jackson laughed, patting the space next to him on the bed, and Mark plopped down on it gratefully.

Jackson turned on his left side to face Mark, settling his right hand on Mark’s hip again to prompt the other to move closer, and Mark followed his nonverbal communication, shifting closer until their knees were bumping, barely half a meter between their bodies. Jackson slipped his left arm under Mark’s neck to have them lie more comfortably, adoring the feeling of holding Mark this close more than he had expected to.

To dispel any awkwardness that was bound to arise with them not being very familiar and comfortable with one another, Jackson leaned closer to guide Mark’s lips into another kiss, more sensual and exploring this time. Mark’s eyes were sleepy as they slipped closed every now and then, Mark valiantly fighting to keep them open, leaning into the kiss with as much willingness as Jackson could hope for. Jackson enjoyed what Mark could give him, moving their lips languidly against one another, the pace of their makeout session slowing down, but that was fine. It was better to not get too excited at this point anyway, as any arousal would not be able to go anywhere, the status of their relationship as strictly kissing and slight fondling only preventing everything more Jackson would desire to do with Mark’s body.

Jackson was sure that if he wasn’t already kind of breathless from the way Mark’s lips parted every now and then to slip a tongue to meet Jackson’s in the middle, he would have had his breath catch in his throat when Mark gingerly lifted one perfect, beautiful hand to rest against Jackson’s chest. Something stuttered in Jackson’s chest, and that was kind of weird. Mark wasn’t even doing anything with his hand, just resting it on Jackson’s chest like it belonged there, but Jackson  _ really _ liked that.

  
  
  


It still felt kind of unreal, having Jackson right there, topless, lying so close to Mark, a hand on Mark’s waist and their knees knocking together every time one of them moved. Mark could smell Jackson so well from up this close, the smell of his sweat overpowering the scent of the heady, rich perfume Mark had come to associate with Jackson. It was intoxicating, but also in some way comforting. It felt pleasant and natural to lie in Jackson’s arms, and that was a realisation that Mark did not want to overanalyze. The situation would start feeling weird the second they stopped kissing, probably.

Because of an impulse Mark had been sleepy to deny, Mark’s hand was now resting delicately on Jackson’s chest. He could feel the way Jackson’s chest rose and fell with each breath he took, the pectoral muscle shifting slightly under the skin beneath Mark’s palm. It felt good and calming, although Jackson’s breaths weren’t the kind of deep and slow ones that they would be if he were sleeping, but still. It was a tangible feel of Jackson being right there, alive beneath Mark’s palm, and it made the whole situation feel more real. Another steadying feeling was Jackson’s hand resting snugly on Mark’s waist, holding him there without any pressure to move anywhere, just. Holding him.

They were kissing almost lazily at this point. Mark was getting more and more sleepy with how relaxed and safe he felt in Jackson’s arms, and he finally allowed his eyes to slip fully closed, not even trying to keep them open anymore. Jackson’s hand started trailing up and down Mark’s side on top of the fabric of his t-shirt, only slightly dipping beneath it to slide a thumb on Mark’s sharp hipbone every now and then. It was a calming touch instead of a riling one, and although they had been kissing intensively just moments ago, the passion had faded into comfortable closeness that Mark’s sleepy mind really enjoyed right now. Mark felt Jackson press kisses on the corners of his lips, and he sighed in content.

Jackson’s hot breath fanned against Mark’s lips, but his eyelids felt too heavy to open them again, and he was too at ease to do more than register that the kiss had stopped. This was definitely not what Mark had meant to happen when he had come here, but he was too tired to be shocked awake by the fact that falling asleep in his Master’s bed was not the wisest idea for his sanity.

  
  
  


Mark’s kissing was getting sloppier and sloppier, his eyes fluttering closed and not opening again. Jackson trailed a couple of kisses over Mark’s face, feeling at ease to just trace the handsome features of Mark’s face lightly with his lips. He placed pecks on Mark’s cheekbones, on top of his long, straight nose, and two pecks on top of his eyebrows, before settling to just lie there, watching Mark. There were enough centimeters between their faces that Jackson was able to comfortably watch Mark’s sleeping face, the older boy’s features blank as he had settled into a peaceful sleep. 

Mark must have been exhausted, used to waking up so early and spending a full day hopefully full of all kinds of fun activities with his family, and returning back to the House so late.

Something clenched in Jackson’s chest. It was probably because Mark was adorable like a small child or a cute animal, falling asleep in the midst of doing something, and Jackson had always had a weakness for cute things. Well, Jackson had weaknesses for a lot of things, and Mark had many qualities Jackson liked. It was natural to feel affection for the boy, and the desire to protect him. Jackson liked to protect those important to him with all his might. Of course he would get attached to his new servant.

Jackson knew he shouldn’t allow Mark to sleep in his bed, but watching the older boy sleep there, trusting Jackson enough to feel safe to fall asleep next to him, Jackson couldn’t bring himself to wake Mark up. Mark was so beautiful with his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks, and Jackson wanted to keep him right here, safe and secure in his arms. He was allowed this much, right?

Jackson was careful as he turned onto his back in order to switch off the bedside lamp, not wanting to jostle Mark out of his sleep. His hand on the light switch, Jackson turned his head back to Mark, taking one more look of the gorgeous face lined with messy silver blond hair before switching the last light off, causing the room to fall into darkness. But although Jackson couldn’t see Mark’s face anymore, he could still feel Mark’s slow and peaceful breath ghost on his face, his hand where it had fallen to rest on the side of Jackson’s chest, and his neck where it leant against Jackson’s arm. Jackson kind of wanted to snuggle closer, but this was all he would get, all he was allowed. He was so careful with Mark, not daring to take risks just in case he would scare him away.

But Jackson had never stood a chance, not against Mark with his beautiful face, low voice and small smiles. He was weak. If there was something, anything he could give the older boy, he would, and if there was something, anything Mark was willing to give him, it would have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Sigh.
> 
> I listened to John Legend’s All of Me on loop while writing the end of this chapter. So, if it hurts, it’s not my fault. I’m just so deep in my one-sided/misunderstood Markson feels and I can’t get out. Please don’t send help, I’m happy here. I mean sad. But happy.
> 
> Ahhhh... A lot of things happening in this chapter. Markson and Wangs&Tuans storylines moving forward. Also Sunday morning with Mark waking up in Jackson's bed is going to be a showdown, please look forward to it? I'm worried because I'll have to fit that chapter into 3k exactly because I want to hit 100k exactly with the next chapter :3
> 
> As always, let me know how this chapter made you feel!


	27. Twenty Seven

It wasn't unusual that Jackson stirred during the night, as thoughts about urgent work things and other responsibilities plagued his mind, stress keeping him sometimes awake for hours in the middle of the night as his brain would refuse to stop going over things that needed to be done and the worst case scenarios if something should go wrong. Those moments were his darkest ones, as he couldn't seem to find his usual positivity in the silence and darkness of his room.

But this night Jackson did not stir until the very morning, feeling more rested than he usually did as he typically only started getting proper sleep just a couple of hours before he’d be awoken. Jackson was still half asleep, peering his eyes just the slightest bit open to take in the small rays of sunlight that sneaked in between the curtains, surprised to realise it was already morning and that he’d be woken up soon. His second realisation for the day was that he wasn't alone in his bed, and the reason he felt so comfortable and warm was the boy curled to his side, head laying in the junction of Jackson's shoulder and chest, and an arm draped over Jackson's waist, appearing peaceful and contented to lie there, so close. Jackson registered sleepily the pleasant, citrusy smell lingering on the tangle of silvery blonde hair resting so close to his face, and he was smiling when he fell back to sleep.

  
  
  


It was dark, and Mark was feeling warm and comfortable, the steady sound of slow breathing keeping him in his drowsy, mostly asleep state, and he had no intention to wake up and break the pleasant moment. Reality was never as wonderful and magical as dreams were.

And reality came always knocking too soon, this time in the form of Jinyoung bursting into the Master bedroom, slamming the door open, his voice full worry, borderline panic. “Jackson, Mark is nowhere to be found, he didn't come to work this morning and he’s not in his room. I called his family and Mark was dropped off at the House last night, but--  _ oh. _ ”

It took a moment for Jinyoung’s words and the situation to register as Mark blinked his eyes open, coming more aware by the second that he was sleeping somewhere that was distinctly not his bed back at home or at the House, and that  _ he was not in the bed alone _ . On that thought Mark jolted up from the bed, realising with a glance that he had just been sleeping on his Master’s bare chest and yeah he was about ready to die from embarrassment, the feeling not lessened by his hastened scramble over the end of the bed onto the floor, but the thud and yelp of him falling on the floor was still less embarrassing than being caught in a situation as compromising as this one.

Jinyoung’s expression was furious, a mesh of relief and worry with a tinge of frustration at the edges as he took in the scene, walking over to Mark and helping him up from the floor, scolding him like a fretting mother. “Oh thank gods you’re not mugged, stabbed and dying in a back alley gutter. Gods, Mark, you had me so worried when you weren’t on time checking in, what on  _ earth _ are you doing here--”

Jinyoung’s face shifted from relief to anger as he turned his gaze to Jackson, who had also been wakened by the commotion. He took a step closer to the bed and promptly  _ slapped _ his Master on a clothed thigh with a loud smack that prompted a yelp out of Jackson. “--and  _ you _ , what the hell, why do you have a green tie on your bed?? You’ve  _ said _ this is a line you won't cross, so what on earth is this supposed to be??”

Mark had never seen Jinyoung be this rude, pointing a finger at his Master and speaking against him with such an angry tone, and Mark’s embarrassment quickly faded into mortification and worry about the situation, not wanting Jinyoung to think Jackson had done anything unseemly when it had been Mark who had sneaked into his room and without a hesitation gotten onto his Master’s bed, although that was crossing a hundred and one lines. “Ah, Jinyoung, don't, it's-- it’s my fault, I intruded… I'm sorry, I didn't think, I didn't mean to fall asleep and I certainly didn't mean to give everyone a shock, I'm sorry…”

Mark felt horrible. He hadn't thought, and he had fallen asleep where he shouldn't, and he had been enjoying himself without a thought of his place. But Jackson had been so kind, and his lips had felt so good on Mark’s and… He just really hadn't thought about what he was doing.

Mark risked a glance into Jackson's direction. The Master had propped himself up onto his elbows, looking groggy and perhaps a tinge annoyed most likely due to being woken up so rudely, his eyes only open up a slint so that Mark could not be sure if he was looking at Jinyoung or Mark, but what Mark was sure of, was that Jackson wasn't pleased, his lips pursed and the corners of his lips curled downward.

Jinyoung sighed loudly, drawing Mark’s attention with a guilty hurry to the Keeper of the House. “...Alright. Apology accepted, it’s just that I got worried to death and I’m still on the edge because of it, but I’m not angry at you. Come on, let’s go.” 

And then Jinyoung was back at Mark’s side again, wrapping a hand around Mark’s bare arm in what was probably supposed to be a protective gesture, tugging him to walk with the Keeper of the House towards the entrance of the room, away from the Master still lying on the bed. Mark couldn’t resist glancing over his shoulder back to Jackson, still lying there on the king-sized bed in his pajama pants, staring at the two retreating servants with an earnest expression on his face. Mark turned his face back to where he was going, lowering his chin and chewing on his bottom lip. A confusing mess of emotions warred inside of him, but the biggest lump of it was fear of being a disappointment for Jackson Wang. He had no idea where he stood right now, the gentle actions last night clashing with the reality that morning had brought, and he was starting to become more and more aware of the fact that he had actually no clue where he  _ wanted _ to stand regarding to Jackson Wang. It was all very confusing.

Jinyoung unnecessarily opened the door for Mark, apparently intent on mothering Mark until he would calm down enough from the state of worry the older boy had got him into, and Mark complied obediently, feeling sorry for causing the other so much trouble this morning. Before closing the door though, Mark noticed Jinyoung throwing a glare intended for Jackson back into the room.

  
  
  


The maknaes, of course, were all over Mark the second he stepped into the kitchen after having changed into his work wear. Mark had just had to call his worried parents to tell them that no, he was not lost and perhaps kidnapped or murdered, so all in all this morning had not been the best one, unless you counted the precious few seconds before Mark had realised he had been caught by the head of servants sleeping in his Master’s bed. Mark really wanted to just forget about all of it, especially about how good it had felt to sleep on his Master’s bed, surrounded by the smell of his skin, warm and comfortable.

So in a way, it was a welcome distraction when the maknaes immediately draped themselves over Mark, exclaiming their relief but not blaming or accusing Mark of anything, being just their cute and overly enthusiastic selves in expressing that they were fond of Mark and they’d hate for anything to happen to him. So it was pretty much like any morning at the House, except the maknaes were perhaps a bit more insistent than usual, and Mark was able to relax a little as they got to work and he was lulled into a sense of normalcy for almost half an hour.

Of course, he should have taken in account that if there was something the maknaes loved to do (besides each other), it was gossip.

Apparently the maknaes had been waiting for an appropriate moment in which Mark would have gotten over most of the agitation caused by everything that had happened that morning, since Mark had just joined the maknaes light-hearted conversation about some new k-pop group comeback when Bambam leaned to rest his head on Mark’s shoulder, eyeing him for a moment, before dropping the bomb. “Sooooo~ How was sleeping next to Jackson?”

Mark stiffened, a visible pausing in his movements where he was wiping the counter as they were cleaning up after their preparation for lunch after finally getting the stew into the oven. Bambam was not deterred by this, his hands wrapping around Mark’s waist to signal that there was no escape. Looking up to where Yugyeom was leaning closer to hear his answer, it was clear there was no help coming from anywhere, and Mark sighed, knowing that the sooner he gave something that was enough to satisfy the maknaes, the quicker he would maybe not have to address this issue anymore.

“What do you want to know?”

On Mark’s signal of defeat, Bambam let him go and sat on the counter Mark had just been wiping, Yugyeom magically appearing on the other side and Mark resigned himself for a round of unpleasant or at least prying questions, hanging his head.

“How come you were there?” “How far did you two go?” “Did Jackson ask you to sleep there?” Were just some of the many questions, and Mark had to stop the maknaes talking all over each other by lifting up a hand and trying to summarize what happened so that they would not get a wrong kind of an impression.

The maknaes listened attentively as Mark briefly went over the events, not going into details but making sure that it was made clear that nothing extraordinary had happened. After Mark was done explaining, Yugyeom and Bambam exchanged a look Mark didn’t know how to decipher, and surprisingly just dropped the subject. It seemed suspicious, considering that the maknaes had a tendency to pry into matters as much as possible to get more fuel for their gossip and theories, but Mark was not about to look into the mouth of a gift horse.

  
  


_ He would maybe not have to address this issue anymore _ his ass, of course after lunch it was Youngjae who took his arm, tugging him to come with him into the gardens to also address the hot topic of the day.

It was not Youngjae’s fault, but Mark was really starting to get fed up talking about it as he wanted to put it behind him as it clearly had been a mistake and overstepping his bounds.

“I didn’t  _ mean _ to fall asleep on the Master’s bed, alright?” He snapped at Youngjae after the younger boy’s rather innocent inquiry into the events of that morning and the night before.

Youngjae's eyebrows rose high as he leant back from Mark, raising his hands in surrender. “Alright alright, sensitive topic, let's not talk about it.”

Hearing the tinge of annoyance in his friend’s voice Mark realised that he had gone too far, taking his frustration out on his friend who had only been asking if he was okay after everything that had happened. Mark rubbed a hand over his face, taking a deep breath and trying to gather his senses.

“I'm sorry I… I shouldn't have snapped at you, it was wrong of me,” Mark apologized earnestly, and Youngjae, as the wonderful person he was, accepted the apology easily with a smile as Mark continued explaining, “It's just-- it was embarrassing to wake up in the Master’s arms with Jinyoung exclaiming that I was nowhere to be found, you know, when I was right there, and I really didn't intend to sleep there, but it was nice, and then I felt guilty about that. And the maknaes of course made a huge deal out of it although nothing out of the ordinary happened - we just kissed and I happened to fall asleep in Master’s bed in the middle, that must happen all the time considering the things done on the higher tier… I get that people are worried, but frankly I'd really rather want to forget about it, it was a stupid whim to go up there and it wasn't my place to sleep next to the Master, so… Yeah.”

Youngjae watched him carefully, a calculating look in his eyes that was slightly unsettling considering that Mark really wouldn't want to analyse the situation any more than he already had. When Youngjae finally spoke, it was cautiously, like Mark was an animal that might be frightened away. “Since when have you reverted to addressing Jackson as ‘the Master’?”

Mark… hadn't noticed that. He bit his cheek, knowing that there was no good answer to that question, so he just averted his eyes and shrugged.

“Anyway, the thing is, you're wrong about this happening all the time… I know it has happened that someone has fallen asleep or asked to sleep in Jackson's bed, but he never allowed it. If I remember correctly it was something about keeping some kind of boundaries, with, you know, the contract being about sexual favors. So it's natural that everyone is curious, because you're the first person we know of that Jackson has let sleep in his bed.”

Mark stared at Youngjae, gawking unattractively as he processed this new piece of information. Youngjae waited patiently for Mark to gather the pieces of his blown mind as he tried to make sense to the significance of this. When he thought he had spent enough time trying to understand everything, he snapped his mouth shut so he could first swallow and then react somehow to this news. “Really? Um…” Okay, perhaps he still needed a bit more time.

Youngjae nodded, giving Mark the time he needed to formulate an actual answer. “Ah, I don’t… know what to do with this information, actually,” Mark finally admitted, hating how vulnerable his voice sounded. He was just so bewildered right now.

“Humm, but now you at least understand why it’s such a big deal, because everyone is surprised and wondering what happened. I don’t know what the significance of it is, it might be nothing, just a whim that happened and might or might not happen again.” Youngjae rested a hand on Mark’s shoulder for comfort the older boy didn’t know he needed. “But what I wanted to ask about was that how do you feel about what happened?”

It was a loaded question, and hit Mark in a place he would have hoped lay untouched. He looked at Youngjae, the sunshine of a boy smiling gently at him, more intuitive about these things than anyone gave him credit. He deserved the most honest answer Mark could give, but honestly, he was confused himself.

“I’m not sure… I feel horrible about how the situation turned out, but up till that moment when Jinyoung woke us up and I realised I had caused everyone tons of worry I was just… content, I guess. It was nice. I liked it.” Mark fiddled with his fingers, having lowered his gaze during the sentence, not knowing how to meet Youngjae’s x-ray gaze that saw straight into Mark’s soul.

Youngjae squeezed Mark’s shoulder in reassurance, and Mark didn't know what to feel. It felt good to just be able to say those feelings out loud, even though it made no difference to the situation. Having spoken his mind made Mark feel relieved, because when he lifted his gaze, there was no judgement in Youngjae's eyes, only sympathy and understanding. In front of Youngjae, Mark didn't feel like he had to pretend he hadn't enjoyed sleeping next to Jackson Wang, although it wasn't okay for him to do so in the first place. Youngjae would tell him it was alright, that time would fade the topic from everyone's minds, and that there was nothing to worry about. Perhaps he'd even tell Mark that he did nothing wrong, and no one would blame him.

And Mark would at least try to believe him.

  
  
  


It was nice to have everyone around the table for dinner, healthy and happy, but as hard as he tried, Mark couldn’t fully share in their happiness. It was because he couldn’t help but notice that Jackson was basically avoiding him, paying as little attention to him as possible without being outrageously rude. The Master chatted away happily with Jinyoung and Jaebum mostly (Jinyoung’s replies were perhaps more terse than usual), and gladly talked with the maknaes over whatever, but did not engage Mark into the conversation like he usually did. It made Mark feel overly conscious about himself, the feeling only alleviated by Youngjae doing his best to keep up the conversation with Mark, involving Jaebum at times too. It probably only stood out to Mark and perhaps Youngjae that Jackson wasn’t addressing him as much as usual, and based on what Youngjae had said about it being unheard of that Jackson allowed anyone in his bed, Mark figured this was Jackson’s way of trying to balance it out.

It still stung, being left outside the radius of the almost forcibly bright smile Jackson directed towards whomever he was talking to. Youngjae took Mark’s hand as they were retiring for the night, walking in silence down the servant’s corridor and valiantly not bringing attention to Mark’s dejected expression or the way his ‘good night’ was quieter and less chipper than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhehh so yeah if you’ve followed me on twitter you’d know that shit was going to hit the fan around chapters 26/27… So yeah. That just happened. But wheeeee it was a quick update again!
> 
>  **That being said, I’ll be putting Playhouse on a break for two weeks, so please don’t expect an update (at least) before 4th of May!** This is due to several reasons, the most important one being that I’ve been ignoring my Prince AU for far too long and I want to write at least one chapter for it, and others being that I’ll be busy af for the next two weeks due to my 4 day trip to Berlin, starting at a new job and the biggest student fest of the year on 1st of May! Thanks for your understanding :)
> 
> BUT MOVING ON TO HAPPIER THINGS. Today, the 19th of April, marks the five month anniversary of Playhouse, and with this chapter, Playhouse has reached 100k words! Wow! I never ever ever believed this story would become this long, ask anyone. And it’s going to go on even longer, so I hope you’re prepared for a long looooong ride :))
> 
> To celebrate the 100k, I’d love to hear some feedback from you, and what has been most memorable to you about Playhouse! I’d love it if you’d take the time to answer to these questions in the comments:
> 
> 1\. Favourite dynamic(s) (relationship or friendship) in the fic?  
> 2\. Memorable/favourite scene(s)? Why have these scenes specifically stuck with you?  
> 3\. Fill in: I came for the _________ but I stayed for the ____________.  
> EXTRA: Ideas of scenes you’d like to happen? (e.g. pool party, Markson stuck in an elevator, etc...)
> 
> (if it takes me a bit more time to answer the first comments it’s because I have a flight in 13 hours and I don’t know if/when I’ll have wi-fi but I’ll do my best okay!!)


	28. Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first, I would like thank all those who are patient waiting for updates. I have gotten a few comments about when I'm going to update, and it pretty much pisses me off every time. I work my ass off writing this fic, and Prince AU, and I just wrote [a PH themed smut Jackbum one-shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6683461) during the time I was not updating this fic, which was still just three weeks. AND I was busy as hell with my real life. Please be considerate, writing is a lot of work and it's my hobby that I love, and it's super rude to imply I'm not doing enough.
> 
> That being said, thanks for all the lovely comments on the previous chapter, it took me a long time to answer all of them, but they made me very happy :) I got a lot of good ideas for the future, please look forward to them~

It felt good to wake up in his own bed in the House, sunlight streaming in through the light colored curtains of his room. Curled up against the cool wall, Mark had to roll over onto his back to fully relish the familiar feeling of the firm mattress of his narrow bed, not-so-accidentally flinging his arm over the edge of the bed just to confirm he was there alone, but who could blame him? The last two morning wake-ups had both been upsetting, although in different ways. It felt good to wake up and know this was going to be just a perfectly normal day.

At least so Mark hoped. He did not know how long the others would keep bringing up the incident of Mark sleeping in Jackson’s bed, and he did not know if Jackson would keep on ignoring him like he had during dinner yesterday. But if Mark would act like something had changed, and that something was wrong, how could he expect the others to drop the subject? He had to keep going, and it would be alright. Mark had grown fond of the House, and he did not truly believe that even though he had acted out of line the others would hold it against him for long. They had proven themselves kind, although they were too curious for their own good and especially the maknaes loved a scandal.

It was only Jackson Mark was worried about, because he was not sure where he stood now with the Master. Jackson didn’t seem frustrated or angry with him like he had gotten that one time with Jinyoung being jealous about the meat dinner Jackson had eaten together with Bambam. But right now Mark felt that it was worse to be ignored than to have to face Jackson’s anger. With anger he could explain his case, how he had not known and had not meant to cause trouble, but with avoidance… Mark didn’t know how to act, if he should react to it any differently, or if he should just wait for it to blow over.

Mark wasn’t someone who would be bold enough to seek out confrontation in a situation like this, so he would continue acting like usual and hope yesterday was just Jackson feeling bad about accidentally favouring Mark with the bed thing, and the whole thing would be forgotten today.

  
  
  


Mark went about his morning like usual, taking a quick jog in the neighborhood as he wasn’t in the very first shift (not that he usually was, Yugyeom and Bambam clearly preferred doing the early breakfast preparation together), showering and fixing his looks to what they usually were around the house, his hair lightly tousled and just the slightest bit of eyeliner on his eyes. His roots were starting to show, making his silvery blond hair look dirtier than it was, so it was probably time for Mark to go to a barber. Usually Mark let his roots grow out more before he was concerned about coloring his hair, but that was before he had to be in the public eye on a weekly basis. He had to keep up appearances now.

Mark tied his dark mint green bow tie deftly around his neck, settling his collars down to cover its band and making sure it was straight and neat. In previous households the servants’ outfits had included regular ties and not bow ties, but Mark had learned quickly enough how to tie the bow, as he had seen it as one of the ways to prove that he was able to be part of the household, to belong there. A bow tie was not an uncommon item to wear, per se, but regular ties were thought to be easier and more practical, as the basic knot for a tie was much simpler than the one needed for a bow tie. Mark agreed, but there was just something about having to tie the complex knot that was difficult to get balanced each morning that made it feel more special. It was a quirk of Jackson Wang’s household, and Mark couldn’t help but feel fond of it.

Ready for a new day in the House, Mark walked down the hall into Jinyoung's office, expecting the Keeper of the House to be sitting by his desk, sorting incoming mail or perhaps checking the latest numbers from accounting on his computer. Instead the study was empty, stacks of envelopes on the desk and all hooks on the wall containing bow ties except Mark’s. Mark noticed the pair of the dark mint bow tie he was currently wearing laying on the edge of the table, ready to be hung up when Mark checked in and confirmed he would keep the same bow tie as yesterday.

Figuring Jinyoung had just gone to the toilet, Mark walked over to the large dark desk, eyeing the piles of incoming mail. They seemed to be mostly sorted already, the pile of fan mail looking quite high and unstable. Mark walked around the desk to gently run his fingers over the pair of his bow tie in his thoughts. Jinyoung had a lot of drawers under his desk and on the wall behind it, almost all of them unlabeled with the exception of three drawers on the right side of where he was usually sitting, labeled from top to bottom “white, yellows & greens”, “blues & mixed” and “purples, pinks & reds”, obviously storing the different kinds of bow ties. Mark threw a glance towards the doorway, but knowing he was doing nothing wrong if he just wanted to get a look at the choice of bow ties, Mark opened the topmost drawer.

There was nothing unexpected in the topmost drawer, just tons of simple and generic white bow ties, several different shades of yellow and green bow ties, and a couple of bow ties that were a mix between white and yellow and yellow and green. Mark was quick to close the drawer, as he had already tried everything relevant this drawer had to provide, and he was more interested in the next one anyway.

The blue and turquoise drawer was more colorful, with different combinations of both blues and with green added to the mix, and one third of the drawer filled with colorful combinations that didn’t all seem very likely to be used - for example there was one bow tie with equal amounts of lime green, baby pink and turquoise that looked absolutely a horrid combination, and Mark had absolutely no clue what that was supposed to signify. From what Mark had seen of the House, the members seemed to stick to the combination of two colors at most, those two typically being the turquoise and blue tiers that basically were one considering how many different blue and turquoise striped bow ties there were in the drawer and how few there were in just one of the blue colors. In one corner of the drawer, Mark saw a couple of bow ties with green as their main color, patterned with dots of blue, turquoise, or both. He traced his fingers tentatively over them, so deep in his thoughts that there were no exact words for what exactly he was thinking, just… he was curious even in his apprehension.

Maybe.

Mark closed the second drawer, hesitating on the third one. Was there even any point in him opening it? According to the labels, the second drawer had all the fun weird mixed bow ties, and he was nowhere near contemplating of actually moving to the pink and purple tiers… But on the other hand, he had already gotten this far. Might as well have a look.

The third drawer was filled with bow ties in pinks and purples and mixes of these two colors as the main colors with other colors. Especially the different patterns and the ratios of these two colors to one another seemed more complex than on the other tiers. There were also dots or thin stripes of blues mixes into some of the patterns, and frankly it was just too much fuel to Mark’s already insolent imagination trying to make sense of the meanings of all these combinations.

Mark was about to close the last drawer, when something stuffed into the furthest edge caught his attention, and instead of closing it, Mark pulled the drawer almost completely out to see what it was. At the very bottom of the drawer that was filled with pink, purple and colorful bow ties was a single bright red bow tie in the original packaging, unopened. Or at least that was Mark’s assessment from what he could see, he was not about to pry the box out of the drawer to make sure, because he would surely upset the rows of carefully arranged bow ties if he did that. But seeing just that one red bow tie amongst the fifty shades of pink and purple in the drawer made Mark realise he hadn't seen any combination bow ties with red in them either. Although the color was part of the contract as the highest bow tie tier - “Red: anything goes” - Mark had learned all the color descriptions by heart - it was apparent from the bow tie selection and the packaged and pristine single red bow tie that the highest color wasn’t actively used in the House, or at all. It was definitely curious.

Well, he could ask the maknaes about it later. Those two knew about everything that was going on in the House anyway.

Mark finally closed the drawer, having satisfied his curiosity for now. Jinyoung was certainly taking long in the toilet, and Mark didn’t want to risk his curiosity getting the better of him again. He was definitely not about to go through the other drawers of the Keeper of the House, as the bow tie tier drawers were clearly labeled so that anyone could find them, so the content of the other drawers were likely meant for just Jinyoung to know.

Mark folded his hands behind his back, following servant protocol in the lack of anything else to do. Breathing out slowly he fell into standby mode, something he had had to learn ages ago to serve as a servant. Sometimes a servant’s duty was to just stand around, unmoving like a piece of furniture.

Calming down like this, Mark could hear Yugyeom and Bambam talking in the kitchen, the occasional clank and clatter as they worked, some radio playing so faintly in the background that there was no way for Mark to distinguish the songs that were playing. The sounds from the kitchen were calming, a steady amount of noise Mark had grown familiar with.

Mark didn't know how long he stood there, waiting, before he eventually did grow impatient much like he shouldn't. It was probably no more than five minutes, but as he wasn't assigned to stand here and frankly he could do something useful like help out in the kitchen, Mark didn't deem it necessary to wait around for Jinyoung any longer. He walked out of the study, dutifully going to check if one of the many toilets in the corridor was occupied - maybe there was something wrong with Jinyoung's stomach - but as they weren't. Now that Mark could say he had absolutely no clue about where Jinyoung could be off to, he walked straight into the kitchen where the maknaes were working, bluntly asking them if there was anything he could do to help as he had not found Jinyoung and didn't know his assignment for the day yet.

Yugyeom was about to answer something, when Bambam grabbed his arm into what looked to be a death grip, taking the turn to speak for himself by violence. So, business like usual. “Actually, Jinyoung decided to draw the bath today, and he's taking  _ forever-- _ ” “It's only been, like, fifteen minutes!” “-- Yugyeom, that's the same thing as forever. Anyway, Jinyoung hasn't drawn the bath in a long while, so it might be that he's struggling with it. Or Jackson woke up and they're talking about stuff. Or… probably not doing much talking. Anyhow, we’re just about ready with breakfast, and we don't want it to get cold, now do we? So it needs to be taken up. Would you be up to the task? Knowing what just might be going on up there?”

There was a mischievous sparkle in Bambam’s eyes as he challenged Mark. He had let go of Yugyeom’s arm already, and Yugyeom was looking at the slim Thai boy in a way that spoke of both surprise and admiration, his mouth hanging just the slightest bit open. However Bambam didn't glance towards his not-boyfriend to see it, instead intent on staring Mark down, measuring the reaction of the eldest servant carefully.

Mark got the implication. It was likely that the reason Jinyoung was taking so long was because he was doing something sexual with the Master. Mark raked his memory for the sequence bow ties he had seen hanging on the board. Purple, soft pink, striped blue, emerald green, empty and sunflower yellow. Considering that Bambam was wearing the double striped blue around his neck, it was obvious what color Jinyoung was wearing, and what might be going on in the master bedroom… Mark swallowed.

But the thing was… He was hired as a servant in this household, and he was warned about eventualities like these in the contract from before day one. There was no reason why he shouldn't be able to complete his duties… Bambam had at least been as kind as to warn him beforehand, and not leaving Mark ignorant and just waltzing into the situation. He was allowed the luxury of being allowed to make a choice, and he had been protected from this side up until now as to not make him uncomfortable. That was more kindness than any other household would have given him. And Mark could do his duty now like he said he would when Jinyoung interviewed him for this job what seemed ages ago. It had been easy to answer in the interview that he wouldn’t mind, but now that he knew Jackson Wang and all the servants personally, as  _ friends _ … It wasn’t really something he could be completely indifferent about. It was bound to affect him.

And yet, although he was apprehensive, Mark was also intrigued, much like he had been in the first interview with Jinyoung when he had talked about this possibility of walking in on something. It was out of the norms, kind of forbidden, and there was something about that aspect that made the prospect exciting in a way that Mark really shouldn’t feel excited about.

He was way further down the stream than he had ever wanted to go, not having realised where the river of forbidden desires would take him if he let it.

Somehow, Mark found his voice again. “It’s part of my contract, isn’t it? That I might walk in on something and I still have to do my job. It shouldn’t be a big deal, right?” Mark sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than any of the persons listening, but the maknaes were both nodding furiously anyway, both apparently eager to get Mark to throw himself into the lion’s den.

“Alright. I'll do it.”

  
  
  


Mark found his confidence waning as he stood in front of the doors of the Master bedroom, tray of breakfast food getting colder in his grip as he hesitated, regretting his life choices already. The heavy wooden doors weren't exactly ones that you would hear anything through from even if something was happening inside the bedroom, and Mark was quite sure the good soundproofing of the room was perfectly intentional. For all Mark could hear, the room might be completely silent or Jinyoung could be screaming Jackson to go harder and faster so loudly his voice would crack.

Mark took a deep breath, and reminded himself of what he was doing, and why he had allowed himself to end up in this situation. He had been warned even before he had been hired that he might walk in on the Master having sex with someone. He had already previously walked in on Jaebum and Jinyoung having sex, and he hadn't died. But because he knew now beforehand what he might find inside the room, Mark felt nervous, surprisingly, not freaked out or intimidated lie he thought he would. There was a flutter in the bottom of his stomach, a thrill of a forbidden fruit at the thought of what he was likely to find when he opened the doors.

He had been basically dared to do this. He knew this was some sort of a test by the maknaes, although he did not know to what end. And everyone in the room would evaluate him too on his reaction, if he could handle himself in the House like he had promised he would.

And for some reason, Mark felt like he needed to prove himself. Perhaps it had been Jackson ignoring him the day before, or how everyone had so far gone so much out of their way to accommodate him and Mark not being used to being treated so considerately. In any case, he felt like this was something he needed to do, if for no other reason than to find out for himself what the reality in the House would be.

So instead of carefully testing the waters by opening the door just a little bit to hear what was going on inside the room, Mark pushed the door open like he usually would in the mornings: gently in order to not make sound, but in one swing and with confidence about belonging there that he currently didn't have, but Mark was a firm believer in faking it until he made it, so he could pull it off.

Mark was, however, merciful enough to himself that he allowed his gaze to be fixed on the tray as he opened the door, as if he needed to keep an eye on the glass of orange juice to not spill a drop with the amount of training he had had.

It was clear what was happening in the room from the sounds that reached Mark’s ears the moment he opened the door. The breathy grunts, curse words muttered under one’s breath and slick sounds made it perfectly obvious what kind of a situation Mark was walking into. But Mark didn’t hesitate, or back down. He stepped inside the room, closed the door behind himself almost mechanically, and when it wasn’t logical to keep his head down anymore, Mark lifted his gaze up to take the scene in as it was, and as he could guess it would be, like his heart wasn’t beating in his throat and his chest welling up with anxious energy.

All that self pep talk didn’t really prepare Mark for the sight on the king-sized bed, seeing what he had dreaded and hoped really happening right in front of him. From what Mark could see from where he was standing by the door, Jinyoung was lying on his back sideways on the gigantic bed, gripping the dark maroon sheets around him and making all these silent sounds, ranging from curses to small whines as he cursed Jackson’s teasing and begged him to go further. Meanwhile Jackson was lying between Jinyoung’s bare, splayed and bent legs, his mouth on Jinyoung’s crotch and fingers apparently scissoring the servant open, if the wet sounds of lube were enough of a clue. 

It was hot. A scene to behold. Weird. Burned forever into Mark’s brain. So wrong. Even hotter because of that.

First Mark didn’t know how to react. Should he avert his eyes, should he stare, should he pretend it wasn’t happening? He was still not halting, he just kept walking over to where he would set the breakfast tray onto the bedside table, deciding to avert his eyes as he was approaching the bed for some decency, but his insolent eyes kept slipping back to steal glances. Jackson had his eyes closed,so focused on what he was doing between Jinyoung’s legs, and Jinyoung was obviously enjoying everything Jackson was giving him, hissing and throwing his head around in an attempt not to move. Mark set down the tray onto the bedside table silently, wondering if the sexually engaged pair were going to notice him at all when Jinyoung suddenly opened his eyes, staring into nothing at first until he probably caught Mark’s movement in the corner of his eye. Jinyoung’s normally so neat black hair was a mess, his eyes dark, but when they came to focus on where Mark was standing a bit awkwardly by the bedside table, Jinyoung blinked the daze out of them quickly, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

If this were any other household, Mark would feel mortified. And even though it wasn’t, Mark felt that he  _ should _ feel mortified. But he just felt… nervous, like the moment before free fall.

Jinyoung unclenched one hand from the sheets, his movements jerky as he moved it into Jackson's unstyled, platinum blond hair, and tugged on it roughly to get Jackson's attention. Mark watched with a kind of a weirdly detached fascination as Jackson let go of Jinyoung's spit-slick cock with a lewd pop, Mark's eyes focusing on the way a string of spit connected just for a moment the tip of Jinyoung's cock to Jackson's swollen, red lips, and Mark swallowed because  _ yeah _ , that sound and that sight would be haunting him in his dirty dreams.

To Mark’s surprise (disappointment?) Jackson didn't seem all that phased to find Mark standing by the bedside, watching his Master go down on another servant. Jackson's gaze on Mark was measuring, curious even, and Mark felt like he was transparent, as obvious in his interest in what was happening as the maknaes were about wanting to get into Mark’s pants. Mark’s traitorous eyes followed the movement of Jackson's tongue gathering the extra spit from the edges of his lips, and Jackson noticed, his calculating expression morphing into an obviously pleased smirk.

Mark knew his cheeks were flushed, and he knew his blushing was visible in the sunlight streaming in from between the partly opened curtains. Unnamed sensations and feelings were swirling in the bottom of Mark's stomach, foreign, but definitely exciting. It was kind of scary, actually.

Mark almost forgot about Jinyoung's presence when the black haired man suddenly jerked, body reacting in pleasure and an annoyed “Jesus fucking  _ Christ _ Jackson could you not!” leaving his thoroughly chewed lips. With a glance Mark realised Jackson's fingers were still buried deep in Jinyoung, the platinum blond apparently extremely familiar with where exactly to massage to get Jinyoung to leak precum onto his own stomach even as the Keeper of the House was clearly trying to keep his composure in front of Mark. But Mark noticed Jinyoung's thighs were trembling slightly, and that Jinyoung's face was twisted in both annoyance and pleasure. When Mark lifted his gaze, his eyes met Jackson's, and the sparkle in those treacherous dark pools meant Jackson was up to no good.

“What's the correct form of address, Jinyoungie?” This time Mark could  _ see _ a muscle in Jackson's forearm flex as the platinum blonde pressed his fingers onto whatever spot it was that made Jinyoung groan and writhe despite his attempts not to.

“Goddamn-- M-Master! Master.” Jinyoung's voice was strained, and damn if everything about the situation didn't arouse Mark in a way he hadn't known before. The way this should be forbidden. The way he was watching by. The way Jackson was putting up a show for him. The way Jackson had intentionally made Jinyoung confirm something Mark had joked about a couple of weeks ago… It made Mark feel a lot of things, and there was no way he could honestly say he didn't enjoy it. He still felt embarrassed as hell, his cheeks probably a pretty shade of crimson by now, and he felt like he was in a daze, like this couldn't really be happening, but… What was happening didn't bother him as much as could have been expected, and that was definitely an interesting finding.

But Mark had no intention of staying any longer than he already had. He was getting aroused, and he was not ready at all to get into that in this situation, so with sudden decisiveness Mark cleared his throat and tugged his vest straight unnecessarily, gracing Jackson with a small smile, bowing and walking towards the exit.

“Nice of you to drop by, Mark!” To Mark’s surprise (disappointment??), Jackson didn't ask anything of him, not trying to force him stay or teasing Mark about his blushing, just acknowledging and accepting the situation as it was. Mark didn't dare to turn around anymore, but he paused by the door. He kind of wanted to say something, but he had no idea what, so he simply opened the door and stepped out. Mark longed back into his comfort zone, which didn't include being in the same room where other people - where his  _ Master _ and a fellow servant - were having sex in.

It took Mark several minutes of leaning against the closed wooden door of Jackson's bedroom to calm his breathing and will his arousal down enough to be able to go downstairs and face the million questions the maknaes most likely had.

  
  
  


The maknaes had scary few questions. Mark was starting to question how well he knew the maknaes after all, if he couldn’t predict their reaction even in a situation like this where he had thought it would be obvious. It was either that, or that the maknaes had hidden cameras installed everywhere in the House, and saw everything that was happening regardless or not if Mark told them anything. Mark was pretty sure it was the former, but he couldn't be  _ completely _ sure.

“How did it go?” Yugyeom questioned him when he entered the kitchen, his tone light as if there were no implications to his query.

Mark had known to expect the question, but he still felt unprepared. He just really hoped he wasn't blushing again. “Um. It went fine?” At least his voice was too high to be normal and not stable enough to pass for unphased. He hated being so obvious.

Yugyeom studied Mark  with an open but carefully blank expression, never halting as he was washing by hand the wooden tools he and Bambam had using during the preparation of breakfast, as those couldn’t be put into the dishwasher. What was curious, was that Bambam hadn't said anything yet, just silently eating grapes while sitting on the recently cleaned counter, the gaze of his big round eyes measuring Mark in a way that made Mark want to shiver. Bambam's legs seemed to go on forever, posed like this, one leg over the other, hanging off of the countertop. He was swinging his foot to the pop song playing on the background that Mark didn't recognize.

“That's good.” And that was the weird thing, because that was it, subject dismissed, no more questions, although there were probably dozen swirling around in the maknaes’ heads. It was unbelievable that they would hold themselves back like this. Mark was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it had apparently been shot so high up into the atmosphere that there was no predicting where and when it would come down.

Mark just stood there, stupefied that Yugyeom and Bambam were just going to let the fact that Mark had basically confirmed he hadn't minded walking in on Jackson and Jinyoung go like it wasn't breaking news and the perfect topic to tease and ask intruding questions about. And Mark knew it wasn't because the maknaes were afraid to ask intruding questions of sexual sort - Bambam had asked him just a couple of days ago if he preferred to think of guys or girls when he jerked off, and the Thai boy had not stopped questioning before Mark had confirmed that it was guys - so it had to be something else, them deliberately dropping the subject for some reason that Mark just did not get yet, or ever, but there had to be one. The maknaes were acting too casual, obviously holding themselves back although it was not too obvious from their body language, but Mark knew them well enough to be able to tell at least this - the maknaes were not indifferent to what was happening.

There was something about the situation that made Mark suddenly feel like an unaware prey, carefully stalked and measured by two predators that were biding their time. It was perhaps the way the maknaes were tiptoeing around the subject, or the way they were forcibly relaxed and acting like it was no big deal, when Mark could at the same time see from their eyes that they were very interested in studying his reactions. It was an weird inkling of sorts, more intuition than logic, but suddenly Mark could not get rid of the feeling.

It was kind of creepy, and not a very comfortable feeling, so Mark quickly excused himself from the kitchen to go help Youngjae out in the gardens. He took great comfort in the fact that the gardener knew nothing of what was going on as of yet, and Mark could pretend just for a moment that how he thought about sexuality wasn’t changing, and that he wasn’t on what he thought was his path to doom. He knew he would have to tell Youngjae what was going on soon, but he wished he could try to sort his own thoughts out first.

  
  
  


That small reprieve was, of course, only until lunch, because at the House things like these apparently never remained secret for too long, although they might not be addressed directly. Lunch was when Mark saw Jinyoung for the second time of the day, and Jinyoung decided to destroy Mark’s nice bubble of self-denial by bringing up what had happened this morning the moment Youngjae and Mark stepped into the dining hall.

“Oh, hello Mark-hyung! Did you want to keep the green bow tie for today or change it?” Jinyoung's voice was borderline chipper as he addressed Mark from where he was helping the maknaes set the food on the table. Mark could see from the corner of his eye the confused expression Youngjae threw his way, Jinyoung's words giving away that Mark hadn't checked in with the Keeper of the House normally that morning, and that was an obvious signal that something out of the ordinary had been going on that morning.

And then there was the implication in Jinyoung's words that Mark got loud and clear: would Mark like to change onto a higher tier now as a result of what he had witnessed this morning?

Unfortunately for Mark’s composure, it was not such a far-fetched thought, since the proposition of a higher tier was definitely much more tempting now, than it had been this morning. Seeing those things, being in that situation had shifted something in Mark’s mind, but he was still sane enough to know that it was still definitely too soon to make rash decisions like moving up tiers without thinking it over properly. Although technically taking on the dots on green would not be very rash considering that wouldn’t change much if anything, Mark didn’t like to be so impulsive. He was worried what kind of a message it would send if he took on the dots now. He felt very self-conscious.

“Hello Jinyoung. I’m keeping the green, thanks. I’ve been helping Youngjae out in the gardens for the morning, did you need me for something else today?” Mark kept his tone light, but he knew already there was no way he would get out of explaining everything to Youngjae after this.

Mark didn’t dare to take his eyes off of Jinyoung to check how the maknaes reacted to his words. He felt their eyes burn marks on his skin even if he didn’t know what expressions they wore.

“That’s fine, I sorted the fan mail myself. There was one for you, by the way, check it out when you have time later. You can continue in the gardens, Youngjae needs a lot of help this time of the year anyway. Let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

Youngjae’s hand on Mark’s arm let Mark know that although Jinyoung dropped the subject and the maknaes threw everyone into unrelated discussion to pretend nothing out of the ordinary happened, Mark was not off the hook yet. 

  
  
  


Unlike the maknaes, Youngjae asked more questions about what happened, but again much unlike them, he was also considerate enough to not press or pry too much. Youngjae simply wanted to know the general picture of what had happened, and he did not make any comments about it being interesting that Mark was okay with completing such task, knowing what was likely to happen, and actually staying in the room after he knew for sure what was going on. Mark truly appreciated how the younger boy was not judgemental on this matter that was still quite sensitive for Mark, and he seemed to understand that because Mark was sort of weirded out by what had happened, he had needed the time to just be with Youngjae this morning without talking about it. Actually, Youngjae seemed to be flattered that Mark seeked him out for comfort even when he didn’t know to voice his troubles.

After that discussion, the afternoon went on quite smoothly, the two of them picking weeds to make sure the flowers planted this spring would have room to grow, and watering the flower banks gently, as it hadn’t rained that much recently. Some rare nights recently had been still freezing, but this night should be more temperate, so the water wouldn’t freeze the ground and damage the growing bulbs and bushes. It should be getting actually warmer soon, as it was almost the end of March.

Mark’s thoughts were still a mess he would rather not go into yet. He felt like his world had been shaken, but he still had to retain an illusion of normalcy and be able to function for the day until he could get to sort his thoughts out during the night.

Dinner was an interesting affair of sorts. Nobody brought up the subject that Mark had been acting out of the ordinary lately, yesterday sleeping in the Master’s bed and today observing the Master have sex with a servant like it was no big deal. On the other hand, when Mark thought about it, the latter really wasn’t a big deal in the House? Everyone else than Youngjae and Mark probably saw such things on a weekly basis, not blinking an eye to find Jackson having sex somewhere while they were doing their duties. Mark had been protected from this side of the House up until now, but now that he was of the green tier and comfortable with it, there was no apparent reason to go out of the way to ‘spare him’ from what was normal and natural in the House anymore.

Jackson kept eyeing him with an intense, interested look in his dark chocolate eyes, and getting those desiring but cautious and calculating looks from Jackson made Mark feel all sort of things. Excited. Nervous. Desired. Self-conscious. Mark was walking a fine line drawn in the sand, that was already mostly washed away by the waves and blown away by the wind. The line had been so clear to him before, but now he could barely make it out anymore. How would he soon know where to stand?

But the fact still stood that Mark really couldn't bring himself to regret what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe.
> 
> So. Actual real explicit smut. Just a little of it, and not with Mark yet, BUT he's actually considering the blue tiers now, so that's progress~ For more smut, check out [Playfield](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6683461), the Jackbum smut one-shot that's set in whichever part of this fic :D
> 
> I'm very happy with the entirety of this chapter, although it got quite long. Let me know what you thought of it in the comments~


	29. Twenty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, Playhouse celebrates its half year anniversary! It’s been exactly six months since I published the first chapter :) It’s been such a long time and yet it feels like no time at all. I’m overwhelmed by all the love and support I get and I want to say thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos/votes on AO3/AFF or sent me a message directly. I couldn’t do this without all the feedback and support I get. Let’s go on a long time, because I don’t see this story ending any time soon.
> 
> I wanted to have 30 chapters for the half year anniversary, but that didn’t work out. Instead you get a special amount of words, 111111 in total, when usually each chapter has the word count be at full thousands.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mark had intentionally stayed up late into the night with Youngjae playing video games so that when he finally retired to bed that night at god knows what hour, he was too tired for his thoughts to have any time to wander. Instead of spending time in his bed tossing and turning as he went over what had happened today, Mark just fell asleep the moment his body hit the mattress. Staying up late also had another pro, which was that Mark got so few hours of sleep that night that he had no time to dream. That did not eliminate the biological fact that he would have a morning boner, but Mark hoped he could get away from it, if he just did not happen to think about what he had seen yesterday the second he woke up.

Unfortunately, when you tell yourself not to think about something, that will be all you can think about. Thankfully, when you have just woken up, it might be that just for a moment, you will forget. So when Mark woke up in his room like any other morning, getting up immediately when the alarm rung, he got about two minutes of blissful ignorance, before the memory of the previous day returned, unwarranted and unwanted, as he was brushing his teeth by the sink in his own, small little bathroom.

Mark spit the peppermint toothpaste foam into the sink, rinsing his mouth quickly, hands taking hold of the sink and keeping him steady and grounded even as his brain was racing over everything that had happened the day before, unable to stop once he started. He remembered how he had felt excited about being exposed to this side of the House, nervous but thrilled when he had opened the door to the master bedroom, and so overwhelmed, because it was one thing to imagine what was going on in the House, and finally seeing a glimpse of it for himself. The edge of the sink was cool and solid against his palms and fingers, and Mark was gripping it perhaps too tightly, but it kept him in the present, and aware of himself.

His morning boner had already almost disappeared, but now it was lifting its head again, and this time not because of hormones or whatever, but because he was remembering the vivid image Jackson lying between Jinyoung's legs, a Master pleasuring his servant with his mouth, and being apparently excellent at it. It was such a  _ filthy  _ thought, someone who held so much power over all of them going down on his knees to please, toying with them, doing things to them that would not be allowed anywhere else. In a way, it brought Jackson even more power, being able to play with them even in a submissive situation like going down on someone. Jackson had them wrapped around his little finger, and it was somehow wrong but also sinfully  _ perfect _ .

Ugh,  _ fuck it _ . Mark needed to shower anyway - there was no need for him to torture himself by trying to will his arousal down when he might as well allow himself the pleasure now, and buy himself some sanity for the rest of the day. Masturbating now would take the edge off.

With that in mind, Mark took off his sleepwear and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water he preferred to wash over him, perfectly aware that his curved erection was bobbing against his lower stomach as he moved, but ignoring it for the moment.

But he did let his mind wander as he rubbed his favourite citrus and rosemary shampoo into his hair. Mark thought of how Jinyoung had brought his fingers through Jackson's platinum hair before taking hold of it and tugging on it. Mark thought of the intense, devouring look in Jackson’s eyes as the Master had looked up first to Jinyoung and then Mark - pupils blown with lust, lips slick from spit and red from being stretched around Jinyoung’s cock. He thought of the way Jackson had looked at him so calculatingly, desire in his eyes, like he was assessing Mark - for what purpose, Mark didn’t know, but his body had felt hot and tingly all over, mostly because of arousal, but that was just the main part of it.

Mark finally wrapped a hand around his length when he turned the spray of water on to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. He shivered a little not of cold but of the spikes of pleasure he felt as he gently squeezed his erection, finally allowing himself to admit to himself how aroused he was and had been by the scene he had witnessed yesterday morning. As his slender fingers started to move slowly on his length, he imagined himself in Jinyoung’s stead, with Jackson staring him down with those dark eyes even as he was going down on Mark. He would probably tease, go slow, nipping and sucking his way down Mark’s torso and abdomen, before he would finally take hold of Mark’s arousal. Jackson’s strong fingers would hold him tightly, just like Mark liked it, moving with a too slow pace as he would toy with Mark, make his servant writhe like he seemed to enjoy to. Mark felt his breathing quicken slightly as he allowed himself to immerse in the fantasy, shutting the shower off with one hand as he reached for his conditioner, barely able to focus on washing himself as he was getting lost in the pleasure.

He had to take his hand off of his cock to rub the conditioner properly into his hair, making quick and sloppy work of it as he was getting impatient as he was getting worked up. His cock was pulsing, longing for more attention, aching for release. As soon as he could, Mark brought his right hand back down again to move on his dick, the slick texture of the conditioner making the slide easier and thus better, allowing Mark’s mind to quickly slip to what had been the main action of his fantasies lately - Jackson’s mouth around his dick. Now Mark knew exactly what Jackson looked like sucking dick; eyes closed in focus as he would hollow his cheeks around it, taking as much of it in as he could. Jackson’s lips would get swollen and red, and spit would escape from the corners of his mouth as he’d do his utmost to bring pleasure to the other. Mark bit his bottom lip, imagining the heat of Jackson’s mouth around his cock, his eyes slipping closed.

Mark remembered the sounds Jackson had made, sucking on Jinyoung’s manhood and fingering the servant open at the same time, the slick sounds of lube and small slurping sounds that escaped Jackson’s mouth. From the sounds Jinyoung had tried not to make, it was obvious that Jackson was very skilled with his fingers… His strong, warm fingers. Mark knew already how easily Jackson had found out what felt the best for Mark when he had massaged Mark’s hands - Mark had no doubt Jackson wouldn’t be able to do the same with his fingers pressing inside, against Mark’s walls. Mark didn’t have too much experience having sex with guys, but he knew enough to know what he enjoyed, and he knew having something in his ass could be very enjoyable when the other person knew what they were doing. Jackson definitely knew what he was doing. With the image of the muscles of Jackson’s forearm flexing as he had pressed his fingers up against Jinyoung’s prostate, Mark took his erection into his left hand, gathering some more conditioner onto the fingers of his right hand before bringing it down to trace the tips of his fingers lightly down his crack and over his entrance, imagining they were the firm tips of Jackson’s fingers instead.

Mark moved his left hand lazily on his cock, focusing mostly on just keeping pressure on it for now while he slowly eased one finger inside of himself, thinking of Jackson’s fingers and the intense, desiring look in his Master’s eyes that had been directed towards Mark yesterday. Arousal coiled in Mark’s stomach, his lips parting, and he had to lean one shoulder on the cool tiles of the shower wall to keep himself grounded and stable. He was lost in pleasure, remembering how Jinyoung was trembling and twitching because of Jackson, knowing that Jackson could make Mark feel as good if Mark just let him.

It was an awkward position as Mark his wrist was starting to hurt and he still couldn’t really reach his prostate, but right now just the spreading feeling of two fingers inside of him was enough. Having had enough of delaying his pleasure, Mark sped up the hand on his erection, chasing after release. His eyes remained closed, his breathing loud in his ears in the small space of the shower, the steam of the warm water making the air damp and easy to breathe. Mark could feel warm droplets of water and conditioner running down his chest and his thighs, and the way his body was starting to tremble a bit as he was imagining Jackson’s mouth parting from his dick, only for the Master to speak in that low, rough voice, encouraging Mark to come for him, to make noise for him. Imagining Jackson’s voice hoarse from trying to deepthroat his dick is what made Mark finally come, a small moan escaping his lips although he tried to stop it.

Dazed and coming down from his pleasure high, Mark turned the water a bit cooler before he turned the shower back on so he could wash the come away from his hand and softening cock more conveniently. There was no space for thoughts in Mark’s post-masturbation bliss, and that was just fine by him, as he could simply enjoy the remnants of pleasure making his body relax. He let the cool water wash away the conditioner and come, not in a hurry to get out of the shower as he leaned the side of his head against the cool wall tiles, refusing to think for as long as he could.

Unfortunately for Mark, he couldn't stay forever blissed out and uncaring.

His first sane thought was that the Mark from just a month ago would have  _ never _ condoned this. Well, little did the-Mark-from-a-month-ago know, because the Mark from now couldn't summon more than a small twinge of guilt for his thoughts and actions, and even that was only because he felt that he probably should. It had been easy enough to condone something when the situation had never been relevant to him before. It had been easy to think of it as a black and white moral question when he had only judged it from afar, before he was involved in such a situation, before he had read the contract and talked to the people who thought it was a fair and fun arrangement. Mark's views had broadened as he had learned more. He knew his views about this subject had changed drastically in the last few weeks, but he thought it was fine. He had grown as a person for the better. Grown, not been tainted, as he would have thought with the narrow view he had had before.

Over the weeks, Mark had come to terms with his attraction towards Jackson and with his interest in the open, casual sexuality of the House. It wasn't like he was about to abandon all inhibitions and jump to the pink tier just like that - Mark wasn't even sure if it was still too soon for him to consider the blue dotted tier seriously - but he was certainly more open to this side of the House, sure. Mark could easily admit that he had enjoyed kissing all the members of the House that had been up to it, and he definitely wouldn't mind exploring his curiosity further with all and any of them - they were all attractive and charming after all, even if it was Jackson Mark felt most drawn to for reasons he chose not to analyze. And even though it still felt a bit wrong or weird to feel this way, Mark didn't care that much anymore. No one outside the House knew, and no one inside the House judged.

Sure, Mark still felt shy, nervous and embarrassed about this whole thing. But that was alright, natural. It was all new for him, after all, and a complicated, personal matter by its nature. But Mark refused to think of himself less because he felt like this. He certainly didn't think any less of anyone else in the House because they were a part of this arrangement -  _ enjoyed _ taking part to this arrangement - so to guilt himself over it would be silly, now wouldn't it?

Mark shut the shower, getting out to dry his hair and body quickly and efficiently in the soft towels provided for him. He felt more at peace with himself now. It was okay to be unsure and nervous, and it was okay to be curious. He would take things as he went, and not stress about the rules of propriety the outside world would like to enforce on them.

There was nothing wrong with enjoying his part in the House.

  
  
  


Mark had almost forgotten about the fan letter he had received the day before, but he noticed it lying on his desk while he was putting his outfit on. Barefoot and with his shirt still untucked, Mark walked over to his desk and picked the pale violet envelope up, inspecting it. The House’s address was written on it with neat script, but instead of being addressed to “The Wang Household” or “Jackson Wang” like most of the incoming mail was, the letter was addressed to “Mark Tuan”. It was strange seeing his name written on top of the House’s address for the first time ever, but not necessarily in a bad way.

Mark opened the envelope with care, not knowing how he should feel about receiving a fan letter for a stranger, but deciding to feel flattered about the whole thing, although the the concept of having fans who would send him letters just because he appeared on Jackson Wang’s side in the public was kind of weird. The letter itself wasn't that long, just a brief introduction and then an explanation of how they had come across Mark, talking about having followed Jackson Wang and his household for some time now and feeling something special when they had seen Mark in the paparazzi pictures and read about him from the official statement. Mark wasn't sure if it was creepy or cute that someone declared to have taken a liking of him when they knew virtually nothing about him, but the encouraging words they said felt nice in any case. Mark was smiling when he finished reading the letter, and he packed it carefully back inside the envelope, before storing it in a desk drawer. It was precious, after all, the effort put into writing a letter to him just to convey those kind words. Mark appreciated the gesture.

Mark indulged in humming a cheerful tune during the rest of his morning preparations.

  
  
  


Mark knew Jinyoung kind of expected him to change to a higher blue dotted tier, or at least ask about it. As much as the idea intrigued Mark, he had already decided that today would be too soon for him to try the blue and turquoise dots, and he didn't need to ask about them since he could make a pretty intelligent guess about what the dots meant just by inferring from his experience with the green dotted yellow bow tie. The mixed blue dots would be an invitation for the whole House to come and talk to him about the blue and turquoise tiers, and to act bolder than they had before to give Mark an idea about what it would be like moving to those tiers. Considering Mark didn’t think he had even seen the full scope of the green tier - sure, there had been kissing and making out, but the green bow tie tier was supposed to be some amount of groping too, right - he thought he might as well stay on this tier for a while longer and see what happened if  _ he _ pushed the other members of the House.

Also, Mark wanted to feel like he had a choice, like he didn’t act exactly like the other members would likely expect him to, which would be immediately deciding to try out the blue and turquoise dots after yesterday’s experience. He was certain that had been at least the maknaes’ plan by challenging Mark to go witness Jackson and Jinyoung have sex, and Mark definitely got some twisted satisfaction from not giving into what was probably inevitable just yet.

So when Jinyoung asked him with a confident smile if Mark would want to keep his bow tie or change it, Mark had his answer ready. He felt a bit like teasing though, so he started to tug his bow tie open and watched Jinyoung’s smile morph into a cheshire cat’s one, before Mark revealed his true intentions. “I’ll keep the green, but I would change the shade if that’s fine. Something light green, perhaps lime?”

There was only a slight falter in Jinyoung’s smile as he received the verbal jab, but the Keeper of the House recovered quickly, his smile a friendly one. The weighing look in Jinyoung’s eyes and the sparkle Mark could see in them indicated that Mark had caught Jinyoung off guard, but the Keeper of the House was not upset, simply curious. With a practiced movement, Jinyoung opened the topmost bow tie drawer, and picked out two identical bow ties of a lighter shade of green for Mark, and Mark accepted one of them with a smile, handing Jinyoung back the dark mint bow tie he had been wearing for the last few days. Other than a polite ‘there you go’, Jinyoung was silent until he had hung the duplicate of Mark’s new light green bow tie on Mark’s hook on the board.

“The laundry cycle is postponed to tomorrow because we all have a barber appointment after lunch, so you'll be working with whichever one of the maknaes that agrees to cleaning the rooms instead of just doing lunch preparations for this morning. We won't be doing a full cleaning at all this week because we won't have time for that, but the birthday party is at an external venue so that's fine anyway. So do what you can today, we'll schedule more time for cleaning after the party.”

Mark blinked. A birthday party? This was the first time he heard about a birthday party. So, someone in the House had their birthday coming up and he hadn’t known. Mark felt embarrassed, as he should have checked the birthdays of all the members and added them to his calendar as a courtesy, since now he didn't know whose birthday it was, and he had no gift prepared.

“About that, could I get some time off before the party to go and try to find a present? I haven't gotten anything yet, and I want to…” Mark asked, carefully choosing his words so that they didn't reveal he had no idea about whose birthday it was, and when.

“Oh.” Jinyoung quickly checked something on his computer, slim fingers quickly typing on the keyboard, and Mark shifted his weight awkwardly from one leg to the other. “Alright, it's kind of at the last minute, but I can give you some time for that tomorrow, the laundry cycle should allow it. Take Yugyeom with you, and come back for dinner, okay?”

Mark accepted the lifeline Jinyoung offered him with a smile and a polite bow, intent on hiding that he had no idea what was going on and that he was worried about having to come up with a good present with such short notice, and he didn’t even know for whom as of yet. In any case it would not be simple, since although he had been at the House for a couple of weeks, he didn’t really know the other members that well, so he wouldn't know what to buy them as a birthday present. Well, maybe except for Youngjae, since Mark knew about that video game the younger boy was eyeing, but unfortunately Mark was pretty sure it would have come up in conversation if Youngjae had his birthday this week, so he was not about to get off easy.

Before joining the maknaes in the kitchen and getting to work, Mark locked himself in a toilet with his smartphone to save him from the humiliation of asking anyone whose birthday it was this week. Luckily the internet was all about knowing trivia like their birthdays, blood types and favorite foods about them, so it was easy enough for Mark to find a page that listed their ‘member cards’ with the information Mark needed.

Let's say Mark was not thrilled when he opened a page titled “Member Cards of Jackson Wang and His Servants” and the very first profile told him how much of an idiot he was for not knowing, for being this unprepared.

Jackson Wang, born 28th of March in Hong Kong, China.

28th of March. That was Thursday, two days from now.

As a servant  _ and _ a friend, Mark really should have known. This was embarrassing. Also, how on earth was he supposed to pick a gift for Jackson Wang, the man who had everything and then some, and definitely enough money to buy whatever he might want on a whim? Mark had no idea what Jackson could want as a present, and he had no time to investigate and find out.

Well, he had the chance and a good reason to ask the other members for tips. The maknaes at least were eager to give him ideas when he told them he would go shopping for a gift with Yugyeom tomorrow and that he had no idea what to get for Jackson. Bambam rattled a long list of brand names Jackson preferred that Mark was pretty sure were all way too expensive for him to justify, and Yugyeom explained how he and Bambam had gotten this absurdly expensive designer coat for Jackson, and how it was apparently such a perfect gift perfect because Bambam knew exactly what Jackson's wardrobe was missing. Mark also learned that Jaebum was getting Jackson some fancy brand sunglasses, and Youngjae and Jinyoung had kept their presents a secret, although the maknaes had tried to pry.

Mark soaked in all the information happily provided by the maknaes. It was became very obvious that Jackson's birthday presents were no joke, everyone else in the House apparently having dedicated tons of consideration and money into getting Jackson the perfect gift. Mark felt a mess of negative emotions churn in his stomach, the fear of being a disappointment the biggest of them. He was sure Jackson as the kind person he was would not fault Mark for not having the greatest and most perfect gift ever for his Master, Jackson would simply appreciate the thought without judging or evaluating Mark against the other members of the House. But Mark did not want to do worse by Jackson than the other members of the household. He may not have known Jackson for that long or be as close to him as the other members, but he was still fond of Jackson in his own, tentative way, and he wanted to show it.

Mark would have to come up with something Jackson would like. At least he had the chance to go shopping tomorrow, so he wouldn't be the only one who didn't have a present for Jackson.

  
  
  


Jackson was working from home for the day, so lunch was a rowdier event than it usually was, as the Master of the House was attending it. Jackson was in a good mood, and if he was disappointed to notice that Mark was still on the green tier, he didn’t show it. Instead he was very affectionate and touchy towards everyone during lunch, going around slapping everyone (even Youngjae) on the butt in a friendly manner while they were setting up the table, being more a hindrance than of any use by back-hugging Jinyoung while he was carrying food from the kitchen until the Keeper of the House shrugged him off. Jackson’s next target was Mark, whom Jackson distracted enough to make him forget where he was and what he was doing by taking hold of Mark’s chin and silencing him with his lips as Mark had been trying to talk about how they should divide the work on the following days. Mark’s head was spinning as Jackson pulled him into the kiss, warm and slick lips sliding easily against his and teeth nipping on Mark’s bottom lip before finally letting go, leaving Mark panting. Before Mark could glare him down, Jackson feigned innocence with puppy eyes and by claiming they should not talk work while it was time for food. The claim made no sense, as they always talked House business during meals, but Mark didn’t bother complain, his knees wobbling from the kiss as he sat down to his seat around the table, and Jackson’s puppy eyes were too effective anyway.

Bambam got pulled to sit in Jackson’s lap for the lunch, the head of the House insisting on pampering the Thai boy by feeding him by hand and taking the chance to feel the younger boy up at every chance he got. Bambam soaked up the attention, gladly adapting and showing Jackson his cute side, pliant and provocative, playing along with Jackson’s antics. No one was surprised when the second they were finished with lunch, Jackson pulled Bambam to leave the dinner hall with him, one hand firmly wrapped around the younger boy’s waist and eyes speaking of desire, probably looking to do whatever had been going through his mind as he had run his hands down Bambam’s back and eyed the Thai boy’s full lips and long neck.

“Make it quick ok, we have to leave to the barber in half an hour!” Jinyoung shouted after them, Jackson dismissing the comment with a wave of his hand and Bambam displaying his maturity by sticking his tongue out to Jinyoung.

Exactly thirty minutes later Jackson and Bambam stumbled into the main hall from a direction that was definitely not the master bedroom, a lazy smile on Jackson's face and Bambam all mussed up, hair sticking every which way and his gorgeous plump lips red and obviously worked. The grin Bambam sent Jinyoung's way was downright impish, the slender boy untangling himself from Jackson's side and latching onto Yugyeom, getting a proud ruffle on his hair from the taller maknae.

Something tugged on Mark’s chest when Jackson sat next to him in the limousine, Jackson's head resting on Mark’s shoulder as he tangled their fingers together so that they were basically holding hands. Jackson didn't say anything to him, addressing Jinyoung when he claimed he was tired and declined the offer of sleeping in Jinyoung's lap on the way. Mark had never witnessed Jackson being  _ clingy _ like this towards him before - sure, he had seen Jackson hugging the others a lot and keeping hands on their persons if he had the chance, but to have it directed towards Mark…

A mess of unnamed and unrecognizable emotions welled up in Mark’s chest and he threw Youngjae a helpless gaze, scared of doing something wrong and bewildered about the situation, but Youngjae just sent him a one shoulder shrug and an encouraging smile, like it wasn't a big deal. It was a big deal. Master-servant roles and propriety aside, it was very affectionate. Jackson was inherently affectionate, sure. But this was so casual, like he had always been leaning on Mark like this, holding Mark’s hand just to feel him close. It was not unlike Jackson to do something like this, but it felt special to Mark. He was hyper aware of where Jackson's body was leaning against his side, the bigger, warmer hand in his so comfortable.

In the tides of confused emotion Mark didn't notice how Jackson was watching him from under sleepy, hooded eyelids, a war of his own going on beneath the surface of his big brown eyes.

Yugyeom, Bambam and Jinyoung did.

  
  
  


Mark didn’t have any preference about what was done with his hair as long as it wasn’t permed or cut super short, so with those restrictions he allowed the barber to do whatever. Hair coloring was the first step, so everyone except Jinyoung, who apparently never allowed his hair to be colored, came together after bleaching to admire their different shades of ugly, bleached yellows and oranges. The second stage of coloring produced much more beautiful results, as Jackson's hair was color corrected to his trademark platinum blonde and everyone else had gotten their preferred shade of brown, or red in Yugyeom's case. Mark's hair was a soft honey brown, almost blonde but not quite. His hairdresser told him that it would probably fade into blonde, but that was just fine by Mark.

The cutting stage produced no major surprises except for Jaebum, who had decided he wanted his sides short, almost bald. Styled down his dark brown hair didn't look so different, but if he leaned to the side or flipped his hair you could see the short sides. Jaebum thought it was cool, very rock’n’roll. Jinyoung slapped him on the head and got a complaint about how he should respect his hyungs. Mark and Youngjae laughed on the side, Youngjae’s orange brown hair tickling Mark’s ear as he leaned close to whisper that  _ he _ thought Jaebum’s haircut looked cool.

When in the midst of his argument with Jinyoung Jaebum glanced their way, Youngjae quickly averted his eyes and turned his face to nuzzle into Mark’s neck. Jaebum’s gaze on Youngjae was tender with a tinge of hurt, and Mark wondered how it was possible that the whole House didn’t know about the maybe one-sided love thing going on between Youngjae and Jaebum. Or maybe they did, Mark only knew that the maknaes were unsure about it, and that Youngjae didn’t know that Jaebum knew about his feelings. Perhaps Jinyoung and Jackson knew.

But the vulnerable moment was over as quickly as it came, both Youngjae and Jaebum covering up their feelings to not hurt anyone else’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. An explicit masturbation scene. Are you guys still alive? :D
> 
> Jackson’s Birthday is coming up~ I finally decided the exact time Playhouse is set in during the writing of the previous chapter, so… This came up. So this means we’ll have another party! Whee!
> 
> YAY FOR FLY ERA HAIR! I’ve been meaning to change their hair for ages and now I finally did. But since I don’t have much love for their current hair, I chose the Fly era. It fits the timing I picked for the story too, although the fact that they had Confession Era hair during what would have been feb-mar is not correct…. OH WELL
> 
> A lot of things going on in this chapter with Markson and Jackbam and Jinson and 2jae and JJP and Markjae and life and everything, please spazz to me about what made you feel things in the comments :)


	30. Thirty

That night Mark dreamed about Jackson's warm, firm hand in his as Jackson would press him to his bed, sucking bruises onto Mark’s collarbones as his length would slowly press into Mark, filling him to the brim and making Mark whine and beg for release. When Mark woke up, panting and painfully hard, there was no question in his mind about what to do, a hand wrapping around his cock, stroking himself off quickly as Mark bit the back of his other hand in an effort to not let any noise out.

There was still a fading red mark on the back of Mark’s hand even after he had cleaned himself up and brushed his teeth. It did not stand out too much, and it was slowly disappearing, but Mark could definitely still see the imprint of his teeth in the slightest hue of red against his pale skin. Before he was done washing his teeth it was already faded, but Mark was still thinking about it, thinking about the evidence of what he had just done and of how little he had minded it.

Mark was just about to jump into the shower when he heard the fire alarm go off. Its loud, annoying sound was designed to wake everyone up in case something happened, and it was nastily amplified by the acoustics of his small bathroom, and Mark winced as the sound hurt his ears. He grabbed his fluffy white bathrobe so he wouldn't be naked, slipping his feet into his slippers as he followed protocol and dropped everything to go and find out where the alarm was coming from and if he needed to evacuate. The sound was less annoying outside the shower and even less loud in the corridor, and Mark sighed from the reprieve his ears got.

It was logical that the kitchen would be the most likely place to set off the fire alarm, so that was where Mark was headed to first. He could have also just gotten out of the House from the servant side door, but he doubted the situation was severe enough yet to warrant getting out as fast as he could.

Mark was correct in his guess about the origin of the fire and its severity, noting the slight smoke coming into the hallway out of the kitchen and Youngjae and Jaebum standing just outside of it, Jaebum talking on the phone. Mark could hear Jaebum telling someone probably from the fire department that the situation was under control here, and the slight tension Mark had felt since the fire alarm had gone off eased as he knew now that there was nothing to worry about. He walked up to them, Youngjae greeting him with an expression more sombre than usual, the gardener also wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, a slight fidgeting in his movements as he was still high on adrenaline. Mark craned his head to get a look into the kitchen.

There was a lot of smoke in the kitchen, the ventilation working full steam as it tried to clear the air as quickly as it could. Bambam and Yugyeom were over by the ovens, Yugyeom using a huge fan to direct the smoke and Bambam holding a tray covered with a fire blanket, turning to set it down on the table. It was clear that both of the boys were shaken by the situation, no playfulness in their expression and stress visible in the lines of their bodies.

The shrill sound of the fire alarm finally broke off, everyone visibly relaxing a little bit as the loud ringing had really not been a pleasant sound, but of course, it had served its purpose by making sure all of them were alarmed about the situation. A moment later Jinyoung stepped into the hallway from the door that lead to the cellar where also the control room of the House was.

“Sorry for the nasty wake-up call, everything is under control now. JB-hyung, if you would go calm Jackson down, he's probably halfway down the stairs already and doesn't need to start panicking and worrying any more than he already would be.” Jinyoung didn't need to throw more than a quick glance towards Jaebum, the bodyguard nodding and immediately starting towards the main hall to intercept Jackson.

“What happened?” Youngjae asked quietly once he got his eyes to leave Jaebum’s retreating back, still fiddling with the sleeves of his bathrobe.

“Well apparently our maknaes here got a little… distracted… while baking bread for breakfast, and this is the result. I smelled the smoke from my office, but by the time I went to check what was going on, the alarm went off”, Jinyoung explained, rolling his eyes, obviously exasperated. Mark's eyes drifted back to the maknaes, this time noticing their disheveled appearances, taking in the mess of Yugyeom's hair and how his shirt was half opened, his purple bow tie shoved into the pocket of his vest instead of being tied neatly around his neck, and how Bambam's pants were half opened, belt hanging loose and shirt untucked. Obviously hearing Jinyoung's words, their guilt was clear from their expressions and the hunches of their shoulders, although Bambam was quick to defend himself.

“It's not  _ my _ fault Yugyeom decided to pay back a bet in the middle of making breakfast!”

Yugyeom threw Bambam a glare, but there was no true menace in either of them as they argued, only annoyance and guilt in the face because of the danger that had been caused by them that could have ended up being a lot worse than it had. “Well  _ you _ should have told me you put the bread in the oven before you agreed!”

“Alright, settle down. You are both at fault, and we’re lucky that nothing worse happened this time. But I have no doubt that you will make sure that it doesn’t happen again, so it’s fine.” Jinyoung scolded the maknaes firmly, but more with the worry of a mother than with the anger of someone who could easily fire them for a mistake like this. The maknaes quieted down, meek and nodding, not looking up to meet Jinyoung’s stern gaze as the both of them knew their mistake and felt bad for it. Both of them muttered apologies, not avoiding the responsibility for their actions. Mark couldn’t help but agree with Jinyoung - the maknaes had messed up, but they were genuinely regretting it and would make sure it wouldn’t happen the next time, so it was easy to forgive them.

The air of the kitchen had mostly cleared, and although they would still need to ventilate in the House as some smoke had gotten into the corridor too, the worst was over. Jinyoung was listing action points for the maknaes as they were now going to have to split making breakfast for Jackson and airing the rooms, and Youngjae was saying he’d be ready soon in his morning routine so he would be able to help the maknaes, his kind heart immediately ready to do extra work. In the middle of the conversation Jackson suddenly barged in, Jaebum apparently unable to keep the worried Master away from making sure everyone and everything was alright. Jackson looked like he had literally pulled out the first garments he could find and wore them; a pair of horrible patterned colorful drop-crotch pants and a sleek black tank top that showed off the muscles of his arms. There was a worried crease between his eyebrows, and after he made sure with a quick look that Mark, Jinyoung and Youngjae were all unharmed, he walked directly over to the maknaes still hovering in the kitchen. From Mark’s experience with other Masters he still kind of expected a round of scolding for the servants who had caused such a dangerous situation and a huge inconvenience for everyone, but really, Mark  _ knew _ better, as he already understood that Jackson wasn't that kind of a Master.

Instead of dishing out any kind of reprimand, Jackson grabbed both of the maknaes in a hug (it was not really the most convenient hug, considering the height difference between Yugyeom and Bambam), declaring that he had been  _ so _ worried about them and was glad they were alright. Mark could see from the corner of his eye Jinyoung and Jaebum exchanging a glance, Jinyoung sighing visibly like all his scolding and attempt to keep order was laid to waste by their Master fussing over the two youngest members of the household. At least the maknaes looked embarrassed to be receiving such coddling, Jackson squeezing the two of them close to him like they had been in mortal danger instead of having caused a minor dangerous situation. In the end he did give them some kind of a reprimand, insisting that they  _ never  _ scare him like that again, but that was the extent of it.

Jackson turned to address all of them, one arm around each of the maknaes like he didn't dare to let go of them again in the fear that they would end up in danger again. “Hey since I'm already awake and up from the bed, why not have breakfast together? Or second breakfast, if some of you have already eaten.”

The maknaes immediately started hustling, quickly coming up with ways of making that possible with someone needing to go get bread from the bakery and how they could prepare fresh fruits for everyone and it would all work out. Youngjae got all excited, insisting that he could go get the bread right away while the others would air the rooms and prepare all the other things for the meal.

At this Jinyoung laughed, ruffling Youngjae’s fluffy orange hair affectionately. “How about you put on some clothes first before going out.”

Youngjae laughed, lifting a hand to drag the collar of his bathrobe a bit loose, revealing that he was wearing a black t-shirt underneath. “To tell you the truth, I'm wearing a t-shirt and shorts underneath. I'll put on something a bit warmer on, but then I can go.”

It was a whim, really. Maybe the fact that Mark had not slept very well the last few nights had turned off his brain-to-mouth filter and his ability to care about propriety.

Or maybe he was just comfortable enough around the House and as the situation was back to relaxed again, the members laughing and teasing each other, Mark could just… join the teasing, make a joke, act like a flirt with people who were starting to feel a lot like friends to him.

Mark pulled on the collar of his white bathrobe, slowly and deliberately revealing a patch of pale skin over his collarbone and chest. “To tell you the truth, I’m not wearing anything underneath.”

The reactions that simple movement and those implying words got out of the others were instantaneous, and frankly, quite flattering.

Yugyeom's mouth fell open, eyes wide and openly following the movement of Mark's fingers as Mark revealed some skin and allowed everyone's imaginations run wild. Bambam and Jinyoung were faring better, their expressions openly appreciative towards the show Mark was giving, but not as mind-blown as Yugyeom’s was. But next to Jinyoung, Youngjae was sputtering, looking positively scandalized, his face flushing and eyes big as saucers, like he was seeing Mark in a new light and he had no idea who this person in front of him was. Standing next to Jinyoung Jaebum did not seem very surprised at the display, raising a single perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Mark’s antics, an amused smile on his lips.

And Jackson…

Jackson was pinning him with that same, calculating look that had obvious undertones of want, a knowing smirk slowly spreading on his face.

There was a thrill running down Mark's spine because of how everyone was looking at him, expressions more or less wanton, and a thump in his chest because of how Jackson was regarding him. This should be so wrong, but it didn't feel like that. It felt like a forbidden fruit, that was too damn good to refuse.

Yes, Mark was enjoying himself. But the key thing in teasing was giving just a taste, just enough to leave desiring, and not enough to satisfy. So at the end of the movement of his fingers, he drew the collar of his bathrobe closed, leaving the rest up for imagination. “So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the shower the fire alarm rudely interrupted, and I'll be right back to help you out once I'm done with my morning preparations.”

With that and a small bow, Mark turned on his heels and started to make his way to his room, feeling surprised by his own boldness, but also very satisfied with the reaction that he had gotten.

Mark had managed to open the door to his room just a bit when a hand came over his shoulder, pushing the door back closed. His heart starting to do a weird galloping thing in his chest that did definitely not feel like a healthy heartbeat, Mark spun around, coming face to face with Jackson and his intense brown eyes, so close that Mark could see the little flecks of dark copper in their irises, even though Jackson's pupils were blown with want.

Mark swallowed, and Jackson followed the bobbing movement of his Adam’s apple with his eyes. Jackson tilted his chin down, angling for Mark’s throat, and Mark bared it for him, the upward tilt of his chin more automatic than thought through. Mark didn't know what was happening, but his heart was beating so hard and yep, he was definitely turned on by this.

But Jackson wasn't touching him. Jackson had crowded Mark against the door of his room, but there was no press of bodies, no Jackson's mouth on him, only Jackson's breath wet against the skin of Mark's throat, sending shivers down his body, and Mark couldn't seem to remember how to breathe normally, his breaths coming out stuttered and shaky.

“ _ Please _ tell me you’re wearing the green bow tie today.” Mark wanted to yell out in frustration.  _ Of course _ Jackson would first and foremost worry about him being okay with what was going on instead of just being lost in the moment and trusting Mark’s interest. Well, at least it was clear Jackson was not unaffected by the situation although he was still able to think straight, because his voice was rough and low with an edge of pleading as he said those words. The desperation that colored Jackson’s voice made Mark’s knees feel weak. The strength of Mark’s want was kind of scary, but  _ gods _ he just wanted to give Jackson everything.

Well, he wasn’t ready to give  _ everything _ yet. But Mark would give as much as he dared, as much as he could.

“I’m n-not. I wanted to try the double blue dots today.” Mark had made up his mind earlier, and it felt so right a choice right now. He wanted Jackson to continue, to move, to do whatever the Master had come here to do, Mark’s body tensed in anticipation of what was to come.

And Mark got what he wanted, since as soon as the words registered in Jackson’s brain, he was pressing up against Mark’s body, his lips and teeth making their way down the side of Mark’s throat, a low groan making its way out of his throat to rumble against Mark’s. Mark felt his body tremble against Jackson’s, his arousal heavy in the bottom of his stomach, the bites and sucks on his throat just the kind he liked, rough but not painful. Jackson’s hand that wasn’t on the door was tugging on the terrycloth fabric of Mark’s bathrobe, pulling it more open from the top to gain access to where Mark’s neck met his shoulder, greedily trailing his lips and teeth down the expanse of Mark’s throat.

Mark surprised himself by feeling kind of disappointed that he couldn’t feel Jackson’s dick pressing against his hips through the thick, fluffy material of his bathrobe. But he  _ knew _ Jackson was hard. It was obvious from all the signs of arousal the younger man was displaying. And Mark knew that although Jackson couldn’t feel his erection either, the platinum blonde was perfectly aware of the effect he had on Mark.

Mark didn’t know when he had moved his hands, but at some point he realised he was clutching Jackson’s tank top, pulling the just slightly shorter man against him, melting into the unmoving press of their bodies willingly. But as soon as Mark realised that the small whimpers of enjoyment he could hear were his, he quickly moved one hand from Jackson’s waist to press the back of his hand against his mouth to muffle the sounds, unable to stop them otherwise as Jackson was sucking a mark into where Mark’s neck and shoulder met, and it just felt so damn good. Apparently Mark hadn’t really known lust before he had met Jackson Wang, and he definitely had not known such simple actions nowhere near his dick could cause him this much pleasure.

And Mark kind of couldn’t wait to find out what kind of pleasures Jackson could bring him when Mark would allow Jackson to touch his dick.

Jackson was apparently thinking about something similar to the line of Mark’s thoughts, because he detached his mouth from Mark’s shoulder, nosing his way up the side of Mark’s neck to poke his nose against Mark’s ear, the action and the way Jackson’s breathing was heavier sending another shiver of pleasure down Mark’s spine, and that was even before Jackson started to speak in a voice strained and breathy of arousal.

“The things I want to do to you…”

The words were like fire registering in Mark’s brain, making him shudder and bite back another whine. Jackson's hand was tracing over the side of Mark's body, the press of his hand steady. Mark's mind was cloudy with arousal, grasping to remember why he should not be giving everything to Jackson, right now. He was out of breath, hand still covering his mouth, wanting to keep himself silent until he could construct proper sentences, which was probably forever considering how jumbled his mind was just trying to focus on not moaning when Jackson squeezed his buttock through the material of the bathrobe.

But Jackson didn’t give him time to form any sort of response, suddenly backing away, leaving Mark leaning heavily against the door to his room, his legs feeling wobbly, and body longing for him to throw himself against Jackson, but his mind unable to justify that.

Jackson took in Mark’s appearance, the bathrobe hanging off from one shoulder that only just managed to stay closed over his lower body thanks to the belt that was tightened his waist. Mark was quite sure his throat and neck were littered with red marks from all the biting and sucking, and most of them would likely fade, but probably not all and definitely not the one hickey Jackson had made into the part where Mark's neck and shoulder met. With how loaded Jackson’s gaze was, Mark would feel self-conscious if he had the brainpower to do that right now. Instead of feeling ashamed of his wrecked state, Mark lowered the hand from his mouth, dropping it limply to rest next to him, not knowing what to do except to just stand there, under Jackson’s scrutiny, breathing heavily.

Apparently satisfied with his work in making Mark hot and bothered and just generally a mess, Jackson met Mark’s eyes again, a wide shit-eating grin on his lips. Mark’s eyes flickered quickly down to the front of Jackson’s crotch and up again, confirming his suspicions, and when he met Jackson’s gaze again, the platinum blonde’s grin had only widened. He was clearly enjoying this situation, enjoying how Mark reacted to it and how much Mark had enjoyed it, and although no words were exchanged, the message was clear; Jackson wanted Mark, and Mark was definitely interested.

After a moment of back and forth staring, Jackson cleared his throat, taming his grin into a more decent one, slipping into his Master role like he hadn’t just been pressing Mark against the door of his room. “I’ll see you at breakfast, then.” And with that, Jackson started  _ skipping _ down the hall like nothing had happened. Well, not nothing, he looked like a kid who had gotten told by his mom that he could have the candy bag he wanted, but he definitely didn’t look like a man who had just had an intense sexual… moment against the door.

So yeah. That pushing the other members thing? That had totally backfired on Mark, in the best way. He knew now for sure that he was ready to take the step to try out the green bow tie with the blue and turquoise dots if it got him more moments like this, and maybe he’d even get onto one or both of the blue tiers soon.

But right now Mark had to deal with trying to gather strength to get off of the door and into his room to continue with his morning routine like nothing had happened. His movements were stiff as he almost mechanically opened and closed his door, shed his bathrobe onto the bathroom floor and stepped into the shower, staring at the tiled wall for a long moment before moving to turn the shower on. Mark had places to be, so he got himself off quick and dirty before washing his body and getting out of the shower, thoughts still stuck on the way Jackson looked when his face was so close to Mark’s and displaying all those signs of arousal and want that Mark didn’t know he would enjoy that much directed towards him.

Mark certainly had an interesting day ahead of him. First he would have to confirm that yeah, not moving yesterday to the blue dotted tier had been just delaying the inevitable, and experience all the different sorts of reactions he would get signaling everyone in the House that he was now contemplating on moving to the higher tier. Mark stared at the marks on his neck while he dried and combed his hair. The topmost ones looked like they would fade by tomorrow, but if he wanted to hide them for today, he would need to put some bb cream or something on them. Mark touched them gently with his fingers. The skin felt a bit sensitive, but the marks certainly didn’t hurt. Reluctantly he picked up his bb cream, applying it over the red marks and over the more purple hickey at the base of his throat. The makeup did nothing to hide the hickey though, but the collars of his shirt would cover it sufficiently. Today was not the problem though - but Mark did not yet know what kind of party they would be having tomorrow, so he did not know if he would be able to dress so that he could easily cover the love bite, or if he would have to resort to scarves or putting a plaster on it (like that would not be suspicious at all).

Well, he guessed he would find out later today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This was not supposed to be part of the content of this chapter at all, but I wanted to do the reference annnnd it got out of hand. I'M (not) SORRY I HAD NO IDEA JACKSON WOULD REACT LIKE THIS.
> 
> Aaaanyhow, Wednesday will continue in the next chapter :D I cut it off here because this chapter would have been gigantic and taken a looong time to finish if I didn't.
> 
> I'll be on vacation starting tomorrow until 4th of June in Munich, so bear with me if the next update takes a bit longer~
> 
> Lemme know how you liked it~


	31. Thirty One

Mark was careful to check that there was not a hair out of place in his appearance before leaving his room to check in with Jinyoung for the day. Although he felt like a lot had changed because this morning - what with him acting like a flirt in front of everyone and all - he still wanted that sense of normalcy, that sense of stability that he had found in the House. He needed the reassurance that although he was about to dip his toe into the sexual side of the House, he would not lose the respect of the others and that he could still work with the other members normally even though some things were bound to change in the dynamic.

Mark straightened the lime green bow tie he had unnecessarily tied around his neck and smoothed under his collar to perfect his appearance. Mark knew he would be taking it off soon, but he still wanted to hold onto it for a moment longer, to savor this moment before he moved on. The collar of his shirt and the bb cream he had applied before hid the marks on his throat perfectly, and with how he had done his makeup and hair like usual, he would appear just like he would on any other day. Like this would be any other day. It wasn’t.

But Mark would pretend for as long as he could. He walked down the hall with crisp movements, the lingering smell of smoke not bothering him as he stepped into Jinyoung’s office, giving the Keeper of the House his usual small and polite smile. Jinyoung greeted Mark distractedly, barely glancing up from his own to throw a quick smile. “Hello, Mark. Enjoyed your shower? You can go help the maknaes in the kitchen, the breakfast should be ready any minute.”

Mark blinked a couple of times, shifting his weight awkwardly from one foot to another. Usually Jinyoung had a very formal pattern that he followed in his greeting each morning, where he would ask Mark at the very beginning if he would like to change his bow tie tier for the day, and Mark had kind of been counting on that. But either Jinyoung was too distracted by whatever he was doing on his computer or the fire alarm had unsettled his sense of normalcy and routine, because now that Jinyoung had not openly given Mark the chance to change tiers, the older boy had to gather the courage to take the subject up himself.

With a quick glance up Mark confirmed that at least Jinyoung hadn’t taken the freedom to hang up the lime green bow tie on Mark’s hook without Mark confirming it for the day.

“Um. Jinyoung?” Mark began gingerly, and Jinyoung looked up from his computer, not hiding his surprise at Mark starting a line of conversation too well. “Actually, I’d like to change bow tie tiers.”

Jinyoung carefully straightened his spine, his expression smoothing into a blank expression of polite interest, his eyes sharp and studying Mark intensively. Mark realised that from the way he had phrased it, Jinyoung could not know if Mark wanted to go up or down the tiers. 

“On what tier would you like to be today?” Jinyoung asked, his tone deliberately neutral and polite. Mark didn’t want to keep up this misunderstanding of him moving downwards up any longer, but he felt embarrassed still saying the words out loud, so he had to sort of force them out in a mess of syllables that Jinyoung could hopefully decipher.

“I would like to, um, try the green one with the blue and turquoise dots.”

Jinyoung's demeanor immediately brightened, although he clearly still tried to keep his facial expression in check and not react too much to what Mark guessed was good news to him. Jinyoung reached into the drawers the same time Mark reached for the bow tie on his neck, tugging the lime green piece of fabric easily open, surprised by how calm he felt to be changing tiers. He didn’t feel nervous or worried, he felt ready.

They remained silent as Jinyoung took back the lime green bow tie and gave Mark a green bow tie with small irregular blue and turquoise dots. The color combination didn’t look outrageous, which Mark appreciated as he had seen the various choices of green bow ties that had blue dots in the drawer, and some of them were quite over the top. Jinyoung climbed to hang the pair of this dotted bow tie on Mark’s hook while Mark quickly and expertly tied the new bow tie around his neck, the practice making him sure enough to be now able to do it without his fingers faltering.

Done with tying his bow tie, Mark lifted his eyes again to notice Jinyoung was smiling at him from behind the desk, a friendly sparkle in his pitch black eyes. “If you have any questions, you can come to me. Especially the maknaes might get a bit overzealous, but just tell them to back off and they will. They just need to be put in their place every now and then as they don’t really have any respect for their hyungs.”

Mark returned Jinyoung’s smile, but he was pretty sure he could handle the prodding questions and suggestive smirks Yugyeom and Bambam would probably be directing at him. 

“Those two wouldn’t know their place even if it was spelled out for them, which it probably has been.” Mark joked and Jinyoung let out a hearty laugh, his eyes crinkling in an attractive way. Mark’s smile widened, happy to be able to joke like this with Jinyoung, who much like Mark was more a person who preferred to follow protocol and understood that in most households, casual interactions such as this between servants were frowned down upon. It felt important for Mark to be understood by Jinyoung.

With every day that went by, Mark was more and more glad he worked at the Wang House and not any other, regular household. He found that he liked having friends to work with instead of just colleagues to get along with, like he would if it weren’t for Jackson Wang and his weird, liberal ways. Mark truly treasured every moment he spent at the House, even though it was still work he was here for, and not all that exciting work for most of the time, but the company he had here made it more than bearable - it made it enjoyable.

It was more than Mark could have asked for.

  
  
  


The maknaes, of course, welcomed Mark onto the blue dotted tier with open arms.

They didn’t seem to notice immediately that Mark had changed tiers, probably too focused on getting ready the extempore breakfast slash brunch to everyone and still kind of distracted by the shock of what could have gone wrong that morning, because they barely greeted Mark as he entered the kitchen. Instead they were immediately directing Mark to go cut up some bananas to be plated as they were apparently almost ready with preparing the breakfast. Mark told himself he was not disappointed by their lack of reaction and how little attention they had paid to him, and set to work. He reasoned that he was just used to the maknaes being cheerful and so happy to see Mark each morning, that the furrowed brows and downturned mouths were a change, although they weren’t directed towards him.

It was Yugyeom who noticed Mark’s change of tier first. The tall boy was carefully arranging an assortment of fruits on two huge plates, arranging halved strawberries into the shape of a big hearts in the middle and sorting the other fruits by color around them. When the maknae was satisfied with the shape of his hearts, he turned to Mark, his heart-shaped mouth open in a question, and that was apparently the moment when his eyes noticed the additional pattern in Mark’s green bow tie, his mouth remaining hanging open and his eyes widening, a choked, high noise leaving his throat that he probably wouldn’t admit making afterwards.

Because the maknaes basically shared a nerve system (or because Bambam had learned to instantly react to any sound that Yugyeom made), Bambam immediately turned around, a small gasp leaving his lips as he noticed what Yugyeom had just the moment before.

Yugyeom was closer, so he reached Mark first, wrapping his arms around Mark’s more or less unwilling body and lifting the older but shorter boy up into a hug that left little to nothing of Mark’s dignity left, as he made a high sound as Yugyeom lifted him up, body freezing as he did not know how to react. Bambam was there just a moment later, fretting that oh my god yes, finally, he’s so happy Mark was interested about moving forward to the more fun stuff, ending up slapping Mark on the butt as Yugyeom was apparently not planning on letting Mark go for the Thai boy to have his turn to hug. Mark sighed at their overzealousness like it was a big deal when it really wasn’t, as Mark did not mind their affectionateness.

Mark patted Yugyeom’s arm gratefully as the giant maknae finally released him, returning their excited smiles with a more reserved one. It was just a small smile, but it was true, and Mark’s chest felt light with the amount of affection he had managed to develop towards the two youngest members of the House in the span of the few weeks he had spent working with them.

But of course, the maknaes had to ruin the moment by saying something stupid.

“I wish you had changed tiers already yesterday though… Then this morning’s mess with the fire alarm and all would probably have been avoided.” Yugyeom grumbled, still holding one hand affectionately on the small of Mark’s back, neither of them having seen necessary to remove it. Despite of the comfort of the gesture, Mark tensed, Yugyeom's words setting of alarm bells in his brain. Mark let his confusion show in his expression as he asked for clarification to the maknae’s statement about Mark’s choice of bow tie having some sort of impact on the fire alarm, as Mark wasn't seeing the cause and effect.

Yugyeom had the sense to look at least a bit bashful, the hand that wasn't around Mark's waist raising behind his neck to ruffle his dark cherry red hair, an embarrassed smile on his pale pink lips. “Uhh, yeah, actually, me and Bambam made a bet about you going up to Jackson’s room and whether it would affect your choice of bow tie...”

“He bet on you going up the tiers, you didn’t, he lost.” Bambam butted in, and Mark’s brows furrowed, not liking what he was hearing.

“Yeah… Don’t be mad, Mark-hyung, we literally make bets about everything that’s happening in the House and then some.” Yugyeom apparently noticed the darkening of Mark’s expression, because he started to rub small circles with his thumb next to Mark’s spine. It was soothing, but Mark didn’t allow himself to be distracted by it.

“So the reason you were away from watching the bread was that you were paying off the debt? How would have the situation been any different had I changed bow ties yesterday, except that it would have been Bam who had lost?” Mark demanded, looking from one maknae to the other. Bambam averted his eyes from him, focusing on staring at Yugyeom, whose apparent responsibility it was to explain.

Yugyeom made a pacifying movement with his hands, taking his other hand from Mark’s back, and Mark felt glad for it as the older boy felt more prickly than affectionate in this moment. “Uhh, about that, it was actually my, stupid, idea. I thought that because you had, ahh, witnessed Jinyoung and Jackson together, and um, not hated it, if you walked in on me and Bambam, it would work as, uh, encouragement of sorts. You see, you were on turn to take the breakfast up. It just, um, I didn’t know Bambam had put the bread in the oven already, sooo… It really didn’t go as planned. I’m sorry, Mark-hyung. We should have been more careful.”

...Well, that certainly explained a lot, considering that it was weird for the maknaes to start doing anything extra in the middle of their duties - they had plenty of time before, in between and after - so Mark had already kind of wondered why Yugyeom and Bambam had went out of the norm and stepped out in the middle of their duties to have sex since Mark assumed they had already had sex earlier that morning if (and when) they had been feeling horny.

Mostly Mark felt exasperated and frustrated with the boys than anything else. They had gone so far in their hopes that Mark would move up the tiers, when Mark had for some days now thought it to be just an eventuality that he would give in and try the blue dots simply because his curiosity demanded so. He felt annoyed that the maknaes would endanger themselves and everyone in the House because of such a reason, although they had not meant to do so. But the maknaes had already received their scolding, and both of them were eyeing Mark now with big sad and apologetic puppy eyes, so there was no way Mark could actually stay mad at the two of them now. He sighed, rubbing his temple for a moment just to give Yugyeom and Bambam a moment more of anxiety about whether or not Mark would forgive them, before he sighed, allowing the tension to leave his body and grabbing each of the maknaes by a shoulder, bringing them closer to him.

“Don’t do such a thing again, alright? I’m interested in this side of the House, but I want to move slowly and I will, because I want to carefully consider every time I move up a tier. Don’t stress about it, and don’t push me, okay?” Mark lectured Yugyeom and Bambam, wanting to be frank with them and also remind them of their place. Mark would go at his own pace and as far as he felt like, and nothing the maknaes said or did would convince him to go further than he would be comfortable to go, and he wanted them to know that.

When the maknaes looked sufficiently chastised, Mark ruffled their hair in the most big brotherly manner he could manage, getting whiny complaints from both of them for messing up their style and whatever. Mark happily ignored Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s half-hearted grumbles, knowing they were mostly for show, and flashed them a full impish grin to signal that it was all good between the three of them, that he did not hold a grudge and they understood each other better now.

It was all water under the bridge now, and they were back to their usual cheerful flow of conversation (that was mostly lead by Yugyeom and Bambam) by the time they started setting out the breakfast in the dining hall.

  
  
  


Mark received one more hug that morning, but this time from Youngjae, as the gardener apparently wanted to ruin the remains of Mark’s dignity by making him squeal as the surprisingly strong gardener suddenly wrapped his arms around Mark from behind and lifted the older boy up in a hug just little less violent than Yugyeom had. At least Youngjae set him down pretty quickly, much unlike Yugyeom. Mark was about to ask how the gardener had known to immediately start congratulating Mark although Mark had had his back to him, when Youngjae apparently read his mind, because the younger started explaining that he had been to Jinyoung’s office on the way and seen the changed bow tie on the hook, thus clearing that minor mystery.

When Youngjae had let Mark down and allowed him to turn, the older boy showed his appreciation for the excitable younger by wrapping him in a comfortable hug. A content smile spread on Mark’s lips as he could feel and see how Youngjae was honestly happy for him and excited for this development. Of course part of the excitement was Youngjae expecting some wild stories later with his self-declared best friend privileges, but Mark was content to make that deal. He didn’t really understand why Youngjae liked to ask about Mark’s and Jackson’s encounters, but Mark had indulged him so far (just not in full detail of course, it was too embarrassing). Mark had felt really glad when Youngjae declared them to be best friends in the House, so he would have endured even much worse lines of questioning than the ones Youngjae directed him, if the younger would have wanted to, simply because of how happy it made Mark to see Youngjae all excited and smiling.

Jaebum and Jackson had entered the dining hall while Mark wasn't looking, and when Mark looked up as he detached himself from Youngjae, he noted their warm expressions, Jaebum's more blank one and Jackson's openly happy and mischievous one. Other than their accepting smiles, they made no further comment, Jackson obviously not surprised because he had already known before that Mark would be going up the tiers, and Jaebum clearly having a better poker face than even Jinyoung, or perhaps there was little to nothing that would honestly surprise the bodyguard. Mark was starting to think it was the former one, as Jaebum had an air to him that he knew how to hide his thoughts and feelings well, and although Jinyoung was a great actor, he was also very expressive, whereas Jaebum's expressions were more controlled and contained.

Jinyoung's entrance cut off Mark's line of thought, and then they were already settling around the table, talking about what to prepare for the party tomorrow. Mark found out that it was set to be in one of the luxurious penthouses in Seoul that rented their space, and that there would be a pool, so they would have to prepare for that. Mark was excited about the prospect of a pool since it had been some time since he had been anything else than a bathtub or a small hot water pool in the local spa in the neighborhood of his parents’ apartment, and Mark low-key missed the pool they had had in their backyard when they had still lived in Los Angeles.

Mark was starting to really look forward to the party. There was only the one last worry in his mind that he still didn't have anything to give as a gift for Jackson, but he would hopefully solve that this afternoon as he would go shopping with Yugyeom.

During the meal Mark turned to Youngjae, lowering his voice a little so that no one around them would hear. “What did you get for Jackson as a present? I don't have anything yet and I'll be shopping for a gift today, but I don't really know yet what I should get…”

Youngjae's smile was warm and understanding like was so typical of him, his small lips revealing his rows of perfect white teeth, his expression as sunny as ever.

“Oh, um, I don't think I can be of much help really, my gift is kind of very specific… I got Jackson an azalea bonsai to be placed into his bathroom, and I put in the order for it already months ago, so…  As for what you could get him,  I don't know, I guess some accessories or something would be good? It doesn't have to be anything fancy though. He'll be happy with anything”, Youngjae assured, his voice hushed like Mark's as he probably tried to avoid anyone overhearing their conversation and what his gift to Jackson would be, considering the gardener had kept it a secret from the maknaes for so long.

Youngjae's azalea bonsai sounded like something that would perfectly fit into Jackson's creamy white and gold bathroom. It was also definitely a very expensive gift, considering that bonsais took tons of time to grow, and to buy one, especially such a specific one, would not be cheap at all. Mark could see why it was a perfect gift from Youngjae - it showed that the gardener had spent tons of time choosing and planning this gift, and it was fitting because it came from how well Youngjae knew Jackson  _ and _ it showed Youngjae's trust in Jackson appreciating such a precious and rare gift, as bonsais also required a lot of care. Really, it was perfect.

Mark on the other hand, did not have a ton of time to spend on choosing and planning this gift, and he was despite all Youngjae’s assurances starting to feel like his gift would fall a lot short from all the things the other members has gotten Jackson. He simply did not know their Master as well as the others did, and with how little time he had to prepare, his gift could not be anything custom or special, just something he could acquire from the streets of Seoul today.

Mark truly hoped it would be enough to satisfy both his and Jackson’s expectations.

  
  
  


Mark found he liked Yugyeom’s company as they walked around the shopping streets of Shinsadong. The tall boy was dressed casually in a black t-shirt with a skull print and too many holes to it tugged into his dark grey jeans, an expensive looking black leather jacket keeping him warm, looking just the right amount of intimidating, trendy and casual as he walked next to Mark with his hands in his pockets. Mark wasn’t really used to seeing members of the House in casual clothes or hanging out with them in informal situations like this, but Yugyeom fell into easy silences in the middle of them wondering which stores to visit and what Mark could get for Jackson, and when they talked the maknae was neither too pushy nor too opinionated about things, so Mark had room to think and ponder while still getting the reassurance and company from the younger boy that he needed.

They visited several stores, looking over the different items they offered, Mark trying to find something that would catch his eye and that would be affordable enough for him to get for Jackson, but so far he had found nothing he would deem suitable. Yugyeom was patient though, keeping Mark's mood up even as he was getting frustrated by telling the older about the time Jaebum had lost in a game and had been made to wear a dress and wig and dance a girl group song for the five of them. Yugyeom told about how everyone had been surprised that once the music had started, the horribly embarrassed and awkward JB had suddenly sprung to life and completed the full choreography with little to no faltering, until of course the music stopped and the proud bodyguard had crumbled onto the ground, asking Jinyoung to kill him to spare him from the humiliation and embarrassment. Mark’s laughter was light, imagining Jaebum in a long curly wig, tugging down the hem of a dress, and the oldest of the staff reminded himself to not lose in any games if Bambam had the chance to choose the punishment, or he would suffer a similar or worse fate.

After ending up by accident in a store that sold bow ties and stuff, Mark was reminded about a question he had been meaning to ask the maknaes, and right now was an opportune moment to do so. To have Yugyeom alone to ask him such a sensitive question felt like a relief, as Bambam could get very lewd if the subject of conversation was in any way sexual.

“I noticed the other day that Jinyoung only has one red bow tie in his drawers, and it didn’t even look like it has ever been used.” Mark begun, not feeling it necessary to state the question as he led into the subject.

“Oh. That.” Yugyeom turned his eyes to stare down the road they were walking on, eyes unfocused like he were looking somewhere far away. “Yeah, it’s not actually used. The red tier, that is. Me and Bambam have been wondering about it, but when Bambam asked about the red bow tie tier and what trying it would mean, Jinyoung said something like it being put into place when they first designed the rules with Jackson, but that the bow tie tier is unnecessary or something as the pink pretty much includes Jackson asking consent for anything and everything. Our guess is that it’s either redundant with the combination of like, pink and purple tiers, or that there’s some super kinky stuff that Jackson is hiding from us, but we don’t know if anyone except Jackson and maybe Jinyoung or Jaebum know, really. We just know no one uses it.”

Mark turned the words over in his head, weighing them and pressing them firmly into his memory, not knowing what to make of this new information except to assume what Yugyeom told he and Bambam thought, that the red bow tie tier had no significance except the raised pay, which, as had been pointed out to him many times, none of the servants cared about.

Mark didn’t pursue the topic further, instead pouring his focus into finding at least  _ something _ he could give Jackson, as it was getting late and they would have to get back to the House soon or they would be late for dinner. Yugyeom seemed carefree enough, pointing out some accessories in Mark’s price range, and eventually Mark found something that he thought to be enough Jackson’s style and of a high enough quality that he would not embarrass himself by giving it to his Master as a birthday present. Paying way more for the gift than Mark had thought to spend even on the most expensive articles of his clothing, Mark took the carefully wrapped package and thanked the clerk as they stepped out of the millionth store or so and finally made their way back to the car and the House to be well on time for dinner.

Yugyeom noticed Mark’s sullen expression, going through the effort to tell the older boy that his gift was fine, that after all, he hadn’t had so much time to prepare, and that Jackson would appreciate it for sure. Mark thanked the taller boy with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes, feeling still down that he didn’t have anything special to give to the person who had become more important to him than Mark would have thought in the mere couple of weeks he had spent at the House.

  
  
  


Mark was walking towards the dining room after having changed back to his workwear when he met Jaebum in the servant’s corridor, the bodyguard apparently on his way to his own quarters when he spotted Mark, their eyes meeting before Jaebum’s flickered down to Mark’s collar and back up again. If it weren’t for the blue dotted bow tie, Mark would suspect Jaebum would be looking at the marks on his neck, but Mark knew they weren’t visible - he had made sure to apply another layer of bb cream just now to be sure they remained covered.

But with the new dotted bow tie and them meeting in a hallway, Mark was distinctly reminded of the scene that had happened when he had first met Jaebum while wearing the green dots. And considering the lopsided, amused smile spreading on Jaebum’s lips and the meaningful look in his dark eyes, Jaebum’s thoughts were probably on the same line.

“Do I need to make sure you are certain about moving up the tiers again, or was whatever you did this morning with Jackson enough?” Jaebum only half joked, making a gesture towards Mark’s bow tie, mirth and something else twinkling in his eyes as he slipped into that predatory look Mark knew from last time.

Perhaps it was the hint that Jaebum knew that something had been going on between Mark and Jackson that morning, or the way Jaebum expected Mark to shy away, to refuse or be intimidated by the situation, that Mark felt emboldened. He took a daring step closer to the taller man, knowing that there was a challenge visible in his own eyes to accompany the one in his words. “Go ahead.”

Jaebum did not need to be prompted twice, both of his strong hands coming to take hold of Mark’s narrow hips as he guided the older boy to stand with his back against the nearest wall. Jaebum hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Mark’s dress pants, a small tug on the belt pulling Mark’s hips flush against Jaebum’s. There was a tug of arousal in Mark’s stomach at their position and the proposition inherent in it (even though Mark knew that Jaebum wouldn’t go through with it, not with Mark still on the green main tier), but it was nowhere near as intense as what Mark had felt this morning. For Jaebum’s defense, Mark had already masturbated twice that day, so it was not like his body was yearning for release or anything, and everything about Jaebum’s predatory posture and the deliberately press of their hips was alluring enough that Mark would get worked up if he was given some time. But for now it was just tempting and interesting, instead of arousing and intense.

Jaebum’s breath against Mark’s ear and neck brought Mark’s thoughts back to what had happened this morning just a couple of meters away from where Jaebum was pressing Mark against a wall now. Mark shivered a little as Jaebum intentionally leaned in to brush his dry and smooth lips over the shell of Mark’s ear, and he could feel Jaebum’s grin as he appreciated Mark’s reaction to his actions.

Mark was just wondering how far Jaebum would go to try and offset him, as so far Mark had not shied away or been adverse to anything the darker brunette had done, when there suddenly was the sound of a door opening. Mark’s head turned automatically to look at Youngjae, who had chosen that moment to step out of his room, unknowing of the sight that would await him in the corridor. It felt like everything was in slow motion, how Youngjae turned to look at them and his and Mark’s eyes met, the younger boy taking in the situation of Mark being pressed against the wall in a decidedly sexual way by the younger boy’s love interest. Mark knew Jaebum had also heard the door opening from the way his body tensed at the sound, but the bodyguard did not lift his face from where it was lingering on the side of Mark's, hiding behind Mark from Youngjae's gaze.

Which was a shame, really, considering that Mark could see the emotions flickering on Youngjae's easily readable face, and although there was yearning and the slightest bit of confusion and jealousy, his face settled on a mostly neutral, assessing look, raising an eyebrow at Mark when it was clear that Jaebum would not be looking up. Wanting to shrug but not being able to do so without breaking the moment with Jaebum, Mark turned his attention back to the taller man who still had him pinned between himself and the wall in a suggestive pose, although all enjoyment seemed to have left Jaebum's body on the notion that someone - maybe Jaebum knew it was Youngjae, maybe not - bearing witness to the moment.

The door to Youngjae's room closed with a click, but Youngjae still remained standing there, not shying away or taking his eyes off in modesty. Mark didn't know if it was him or Jaebum Youngjae was evaluating, but unlike Jaebum, Mark felt like he knew exactly what to do.

Which is why Mark hooked one ankle behind Jaebum's knee to offset the taller boy’s balance while he brought one hand to push at Jaebum’s shoulder, guiding him by his shoulder with a quick motion so that it was Jaebum being pressed up against the wall by Mark, and not the other way around. Mark surprised himself by not feeling shame or embarrassment as he aligned their hips, pressing their half-hard erections together and getting as a reward a small hitch into Jaebum’s breathing. Mark felt powerful, having the high and mighty Jaebum pinned between him and the wall, the taller boy looking at him with those piercing eyes, questioning and expectant. At some point Jaebum's hands had moved from the sides of Mark's hips to rest against the top of the swell of his ass, almost copping a feel but not quite. There was a thrill down Mark's stomach due to the combination of what he was doing, to whom and who was there, watching. Mark couldn't help the whim to roll his hips against Jaebum’s once, just to get another small gasp from the taller boy as something to remember this moment by, where Mark actually had Jaebum, the most dominating person in the House, in a submissive position.

Very aware of Youngjae's gaze on them, Mark rubbed a thumb on Jaebum's shoulder and leaned close, their lips almost touching before Mark averted his face, instead resting his lips on Jaebum's jawline as he spoke. “I think you got your answer. Thanks for playing.”

With that Mark backed off, taking one last look at Jaebum’s stunned and flushed face before turning on his heel and waltzing down the hall to where Youngjae was still standing, expectant. Mark hooked one arm around Youngjae’s elbow, turning him around without further ado for them to continue walking towards the dining room like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Mark felt pretty satisfied with himself, knowing he had caught Jaebum off guard and surprised the usually so very dominating bodyguard by turning the tables on him, but Mark could not fully relish his successful taunting yet, as he was still wondering if Youngjae was offended or upset by witnessing that scene between Mark and Jaebum. It didn’t  _ seem _ like Youngjae minded much considering his expression and reaction, but Mark needed to make sure, so he asked about it.

Youngjae however, just chuckled at his worried expression. “Do you really think I could stand staying at the House if it really bothered me a lot to know and to see Jaebum do sexual stuff with others? I can’t say that I  _ enjoy _ him fucking others, but he’s not mine, so I have no claim. What bothers me is that he won’t look at me that way, and in the romantic way that I would like him to see me in. So… Knowing he does sexual things with Jackson, and maybe now or soon with you? Doesn’t really bother me. Knowing that he has a relationship with Jinyoung? That does bother me, for obvious reasons.”

Youngjae shot Mark a sad smile at the end of his explanation, and Mark nodded solemnly. He felt bad for Youngjae, knowing the younger boy had to watch and know his crush get it on with others, but he could understand Youngjae’s point about that not bothering him as much as knowing he could not have Jaebum’s affection in the way he desired. Sex in the House was typically detached from its possible romantic connotations, but no matter what it would be painful to watch one’s love in a relationship with someone else.

Mark wished there were something he could do to help the younger boy, but as long as he didn’t know the extent of Jaebum’s feelings towards Jinyoung and Youngjae, there was little to be done except to be supportive to Youngjae when he leaned his head for a moment on Mark’s shoulder before they entered the dining hall, the gardener back to his sunny, smily facade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii. My vacation is almost at its end, but there was a lot of sitting in the car and stuff, so I got this chapter already done in its 6k glory. Thanks for the lovely Ailyn of hosting me, it has been so much fun ♥
> 
> Seriously though, my chapters are getting longer and longer, and I'm not sure I like it because then it takes longer for me to get a chapter out :( And I prefer to release chapters often so it's :( :( And if I don't proofread while I write it's such a painnnn to do afterwards :( :( :(
> 
> Anyhow, the next chapter is not gonna be shorter either, with the party coming up :D We'll see what sort of fun things are going to happen there~
> 
> As for this chapter... I love my OT7 building that's going on, because it's really showing how close Mark is getting with Jinyoung and the maknaes in addition to being so close with Youngjae... I love it so much.
> 
> Aaand um, interesting Markbum scene? Power bottom Mark ftw hehe.
> 
> Let me know what you thought~


	32. Thirty Two

Jinyoung had held a secret meeting of all the servants for their plans for Jackson's birthday the evening before. There was no elaborate plan, just that all of them would be there to wake Jackson up with presents and breakfast, they would sing and open gifts and afterwards those with suitable bow ties would stay for whatever orgy or sexual acts Jackson would feel like. If Mark had not already decided before, the orgy invitation would have made it sure that he would not proceed onto the blue tiers just yet. As much as he was intrigued about this side of the House, he wanted to start with something less intimidating and over the top than a sexual situation with like, up to five other people depending on what Jackson decided. Even spectating that would be too much, but the thought of it… The thought of it was nice fodder for the imagination, and certainly something Mark thought about the following morning in the shower.

But the more Mark gave in to this side of the House, the more he realised his own limits in it - and the more he appreciated that everyone in the House did not push or prod him to go above and beyond what he felt comfortable with. From what Mark had experienced of Jackson Wang so far, the Master was very accommodating, going by what Mark would feel comfortable with, making sure Mark was alright with what he did even when consent was well implied.

It made Mark feel safe, and feeling safe was crucial for Mark to feel comfortable experimenting with the sexual side of the House.

And moving on to the next tier of experimenting required Mark staying still on this blue dotted tier for a little longer, so he was glad there was no one to rush him. Jackson had made his want for Mark clear - and  _ gods _ what a turn-on that was - but the Master has also made it clear that he would wait for as long as Mark needed to be ready to move forward. This was also something Mark wanted to test by remaining on the safer tier for a day longer, since last time he had moved on to the next tier from the dotted one after one day. He did not want to make it seem too predetermined, or like clockwork. He wanted to take his own pace,  _ and  _ he wanted to test everyone's patience. If that made him a tease, then so be it.

Another reason for staying on the dotted tier for one day longer was that Mark did not want it to seem like he was moving onto the higher tier as a gift or favor for Jackson’s birthday. It didn’t sit right with Mark’s thoughts that he would give sexual favors out as a birthday present when he did not feel really fully ready for those sort of acts yet otherwise.

At least Jinyoung did not seem to have expected him to move up the tiers, considering that he did not seem surprised when Mark confirmed he would keep his blue dotted bow tie for one day longer. One glance at the board revealed that apparently everyone had maxed as high as they were willing to go for today - Jaebum and Yugyeom had shades of purple on their hooks, and Bambam and Jinyoung had neon and baby pink ones, respectively. It seemed like today would be a wild day for Jackson Wang if he only was in the mood, and something that Mark had already understood from reading the contract was that apparently Jackson was completely insatiable.

After having breakfast prepared and plated, the six of them gathered by the large wooden doors to the master bedroom for the final briefing by Jinyoung. When everyone was ready with their gifts and everything, the doors were opened quietly so that they could enter and gather around the bed without waking Jackson up, before Youngjae lead them into a happy birthday song. Youngjae's loud and bright singing voice was almost overpowered by Bambam and Yugyeom sang louder than well, but Jaebum and Jinyoung both joined Youngjae with surprisingly nice voices, saving the song from complete disaster by Bambam's apparent lack of shame and a musical ear. As for Mark, he knew his singing voice wasn't much so he was happy to sing more quietly, but seeing Jackson wake up with a sleepy but happy smile made it worth Bambam missing the highest note with an expression like the Thai boy was being butchered for comic relief. In any case Jackson gave them the biggest applause he could with just two hands and that of course was a reason for happiness for everyone, the morning beginning on a (literal) high note. Gift packages were settled on the bed around Jackson, the maknaes insisting that they give theirs first and everyone agreeing, if just to get the two of them to shut up.

Everyone had so nice gifts for Jackson. True to what Yugyeom and Bambam had told Mark, they gave Jackson an expensive designer coat made of a fancy material Mark could not even pronounce, and Jaebum had gotten the birthday boy these brand sunglasses that probably cost more than Jaebum's super high purple tier salary for one month, and frankly Mark was sure the designer watch Jinyoung had bought cost even more than that. What made Mark feel better however was the amount of adoration Youngjae's gift got, both from Jackson and everyone else, although the price of Youngjae’s gift was not half as high as Jaebum’s was, probably. Youngjae was bashful from all the attention, but he was smiling so hard that it looked like his smile would never be able to come off of his face, so Mark was happy, no matter how underwhelming his gift was going to be after everyone else's.

Mark hated to go last, but all the others had been so eager to present their gifts and since he had not, he was the only one left. Mark hoped that now everyone would be either too excited about the other gifts or distracted enough to not pay much mind to his, since he obviously could not compete. He handed over the simple red package to Jackson wordlessly, a small smile stubbornly placed on his lips so that when Jackson would look at him, his apprehension and feeling of inferiority would not be horribly obvious. Thankfully Jackson accepted his gift easily, not noticing Mark’s hesitance, and started to open the packaging, no words exchanged. The room was far from silent though, Yugyeom and Bambam were still with Youngjae in the bathroom trying to find the perfect angle for the azalea bonsai, being as loud as ever, and Jinyoung and Jaebum were engaged in a conversation about how some accessory? brands had started producing much lower quality things lately, or something, Mark was not really paying attention.

Upon opening the gift, Jackson immediately had a smile on his face, thanking Mark for the gift, like was expected. Mark had gotten Jackson a simple but heavy silver bracelet. It was not much, really. It was not by any of the brands Yugyeom and Bambam had told him about, but it was not cheap either, the material of it good and it had cost more than Mark had planned to spend. It was not very personal, it was not really practical or anything to show off, really, and Jackson probably had dozens just like it, but it was the best Mark could do. The only personal thing about the bracelet was the engraving Mark had gotten onto the inside of the lock, six numbers in two rows of three. Mark had thought of getting something like “To Jackson from Mark” engraved, but frankly, that sounded way too romantic for a gift like this, and thankfully there would have been no room for that either, so he had had to come up with something else that would not be interpreted in that way. As Mark was trying to come up with something vague enough but something that would still signify that he had thought of Jackson as he had picked out the gift, Mark had chosen numbers he thought to be descriptive of Jackson.

Jackson was turning the bracelet in his hands as a display of polite interest towards the gift. The numbers were not very obvious on the chain, and it was not until Jackson started fiddling with the lock probably to wear the bracelet like all the other wearable gifts he had gotten (frankly Jackson looked quite silly with the brand sunglasses on his head and the expensive coat draped over his otherwise naked torso) that Jackson apparently noticed the engravings and halted.

Mark was chewing the side of his lip, unsure if he had made a mistake. The first three numbers were the digits of Jackson’s birthday, simply enough, and the second three--

  
  
  


Jackson was frozen in the middle of a movement, staring at the familiar numbers on the lock of the silver gift bracelet with unseeing eyes, so surprised he was about what he was seeing. Mark had gotten his birthday engraved on the lock, which was cute, but that was not what had taken Jackson unawares. It was the other three, simple, unassuming numbers, that meant to Jackson a great deal more than any other combination of numbers.

“What’s 852 supposed to mean?” Bambam had appeared seemingly out of thin air although he had been in the bathroom just a moment ago, but now he was leaning over the bed to inspect Mark’s gift in Jackson’s hands.

Not one without the other, so Yugyeom was there in a heartbeat, draped over Bambam's back as the two of them never had a sense of personal space with one another, always leaning into each other, always touching. Not that Jackson minded. “I thought it’s, like, Mark's birthday?”

“Reeeeaally? You think Mark's born the 52nd of August?” Jackson could hear more than he could see Bambam roll his eyes at Yugyeom, the second youngest never letting a chance to tease go. From the corner of his eye Jackson could see as Yugyeom's lips formed the shape of a silent “oh” as he realized his mistake, but the maknae was not bothered by the mistake he made, shrugging it off easily in his usual carefree manner.

“Hong Kong.” Jackson voice was distant, and he finally, slowly raised his eyes from where they had been staring at the engravings to look up at Mark, who was standing there, looking a bit awkward as he shifted his weight nervously. “It’s the area code of Hong Kong.”

Mark nodded, and there was some ‘ooh’ing from the maknae section, but Jackson was barely aware of them right now. The world was slowing to a stop around him and the light brunette, Mark fixing Jackson with an uncertain look in his eyes, like he was afraid he had done something wrong, and Jackson realized that his reaction might seem weird to both Mark and everyone else. It was just that those numbers, that place held so many memories for Jackson, so many feelings like the homesickness that he always buried deep down since he had been sent to work here in South Korea to learn to be a leader of his father’s business. But of course Mark could not know how much the gesture meant for Jackson, for those numbers to be associated with him.

But knowing that he was really confusing Mark right now, Jackson shook himself out of his daze, plastering a bright smile back on his face as he shoved the bundle of nostalgia and homesickness back deep down and focused on appreciating the gesture as it was most likely meant - as a reminder of where Jackson belonged.

“Thank you.” Jackson was not thanking Mark of the gift but of the thought, and he hoped the older boy understood. At least the worried furrow between Mark’s eyebrows slowly disappeared as a hesitant smile blossomed on his face, but the brunette servant’s dark eyes were still watching Jackson carefully, Jackson’s smile apparently not fully convincing Mark after his abnormal reaction just a moment before.

Jackson dropped his gaze to finally fumble the lock of the bracelet open, trying to put it on his right wrist now that he had put Jinyoung’s watch on his left one, and struggling as he was trying to close the lock with just the fingers of his left hand.

Impulsive and eager to distract Mark from his odd reaction, Jackson thrust out his hand to his newest servant, a silly pout on his lips as he trusted his playfulness to break the weird moment. “Help me with it?”

  
  
  


Kind of surprised at the sudden request but not missing a beat, Mark blinked but then leaned forward without question, his long fingers coming to close the bracelet around Jackson’s wrist effortlessly. He had started the movement without thinking, but somehow he still felt a bit shy as he was clicking the bracelet closed, his long fingers brushing the inside of Jackson’s wrist just slightly. It felt… intimate, despite it being a casual thing, just. the simple act of closing the lock of a bracelet because Jackson could not do it himself. That’s all. Nothing special. And yet, Mark felt a flutter in his chest when he looked up from where he had slightly bowed to fasten the lock, and the steady look in Jackson’s eyes that had been staring at Mark was an enigma.

And somehow, an act that was originally just Jackson acting like a child like he sometimes did and Mark indulging him, had become something more, something loaded. Mark straightened himself, not lingering for longer than was appropriate, but still it felt like there had been a spark between them, or the air had changed for just a second. The moment was quickly broken though, the maknaes fighting for attention again, and besides, the gift giving ceremony was over and it was time for Youngjae and Mark to leave (Bambam had suggested for Mark to stay and watch, but he had declined).

But somehow, Mark could not help but feel like the glance Jackson threw his way as Mark was ushering Youngjae out of the door was still loaded with a hundred things Mark was not sure he understood, but that sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine.

  
  
  


Mark had not realized that this time he should have adjusted the guidelines he had given Bambam to dress him, but really, he should have. The hickey where his shoulder and neck joined had still not faded, but Mark had managed to keep it hidden so far in the collars of his work outfit with ease, so what exactly had happened in the corridor with Jackson the day before had (hopefully) managed to stay a secret between him and Jackson. But standing in Bambam's bathroom where he was put to change into what Bambam had picked for Mark to wear Mark realized his mistake. He had not thought to cover his hickey with makeup this morning as he had known the collar of his dress shirt covered it perfectly and taking his shirt off had not been in Mark's plans for the day. It had been way too much work to wash the collar of the shirt he had worn the previous day by hand in the sink of his bathroom, as the makeup had smeared on the collar of the shirt as he had sweated and if Mark would have left it in the laundry like that, the maknaes would have found out what he was trying to hide.

Well, now they were finding out anyway, considering that the low cut dark grey t-shirt Bambam had chosen was picked exactly because it showed off Mark's collarbones and neck, and the fading red mark was perfectly visible against Mark's pale skin. The halterneck Bambam had picked for Amber’s party would have been ideal for this time, but noooo, Bambam had to pick a shirt like this. For a moment Mark considered raiding Bambam's impressive makeup cabinet for something he could use to cover the mark up, but he quickly gave up as he noted that because of the difference in the tone of their skins, Bambam's makeup would stand out on his skin like a sore thumb, and again, Yugyeom and Bambam would notice.

In the end Mark had no choice but to accept his fate, deciding that it was worse if he appeared to try to conceal and the hickey than if he just pretended there was nothing out of the ordinary to wear a love bite from their Master on the skin of his neck.

And for all he knew, maybe it was not unusual at all in the House.

Putting his best poker face on, Mark stepped out of the bathroom in black skinny jeans that hugged his legs tightly and the grey low hanging t-shirt that displayed besides his collarbones and the top of his chest the hickey on the side of his neck that he would have liked to hide.

“OH MY GOD IS THAT A HICKEY.”

It had been too much to hope the maknaes would let it slide.

“No, it's a mosquito bite, what else, and this shirt is doing nothing to hide it”, Mark said, sarcasm obvious in the tone of his voice. Bambam and Yugyeom were staring at him like he had just revealed the most scandalous thing, which was funny considering the two of them had just returned from having a five-or-less-some with Jackson and maybe Jinyoung and Jaebum. Youngjae and Mark had not stayed to find out what sort of combination Jackson would choose out of a full servant buffet, but it was whatever. Mark had definitely seen Bambam wince a bit as he had jumped to sit on the bed, so there was that, although that could have been from just Yugyeom too.

“WHO DID THAT.” “You're not having sex outside the House are you??”

It was not surprising at all that the maknaes would be loud and totally on overdrive because of the hickey, but what was peculiar was that at least Yugyeom actually sounded  _ worried _ . Mark blinked at the two of them, Bambam having crowded into his space to look and poke at the hickey. Surprisingly, Mark did not mind Bambam leaning so close, but he did not like him prodding at the mark Jackson had left. “What makes you think so? I’m not. It was Jackson.”

Bambam thankfully stopped poking at Mark’s neck, and Mark self-consciously lifted a hand to rub it over the hickey although there was nothing to hide anymore. It just… felt like a private thing, somehow. The maknaes shared a glance, before Bambam took over the damage control this time. “Ah it’s just, very forward? And not something Jackson does a lot, especially without sex? You didn’t have sex as a green-and-blue tie did you?”

Mark shook his head, wanting to quickly dispel the suspicions of him or Jackson overstepping their bounds. “No no. Just, uhhh. What this tier allows.”

Another glance, more meaningful this time. Not that Mark had decoded yet what the different looks the maknaes could send each other to communicate non-verbally meant. 

“Ooooooookay.” Yugyeom stretched the syllable like he did not believe Mark, but chose not to pursue the topic further. Mark shrugged one shoulder, not minding that the topic was to be dropped, as he did not want to go into too much detail anyway. He had more pressing issues.

“So… Any good ideas how to cover this up for the party with there being a pool and stuff?”

  
  
  


Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s brilliant hickey coverup ideas entailed still having Mark wear that grey top with the huge open neckline and instead plastering a totally-not-suspicious square waterproof plaster on top of the hickey.

“You can say you got chafed by the collar of your shirt and that you want to protect it from the pool water!” Bambam explained excitedly as he smoothed the beige plaster on Mark’s neck, not convincing the older boy of this idea at all.

“Wouldn’t there then be at least some kind of marks on the other side of the neck too in that case?”

“Well, you could also say you have a bad pimple there or something?” Yugyeom shrugged, not being of much help. Mark shot him a glare, but the maknae was apparently immune to his glares by now. Mark had really allowed them to be too friendly since they were treating him, their oldest hyung, with so little respect. Not that Mark really cared about the hyung-dongsaeng distinction, but a  _ little _ more respect would have been nice, especially with how much the maknaes were babying him right now.

But Mark was weak, and he adored the maknaes, so he allowed them to get away with trying different accessories on him, Bambam clasping the dark grey WANG-bracelet around Mark's wrist and Yugyeom fussing with Mark’s hair. The two youngest were so excited about the chance of a party that it was infectious, and Mark was starting to feel a bubble of nervous excitement in his stomach as they collectively fussed over which shoes Bambam should choose and what belt worked best with Yugyeom’s latex-like black pants. Not that Mark had much to contribute, but it felt nice being included in the maknaes’ antics.

A bit later Youngjae joined them after they had gotten so loud he had heard them from his room, and immediately demanded an explanation as to why Mark had a plaster on his neck. Mark glared at the maknaes as this was clearly proving his point about this plan not working, but Yugyeom and Bambam happily ignored him by making up elaborate tales about how Mark had gotten a love bite from Jackson. Mark had to set them straight by telling Youngjae that  _ no _ , Jackson had not seduced him in the gardens and pressed him against the walls surrounding the House in a secluded spot to mark him as his own, and  _ no _ , he certainly had not whined and whimpered and screamed for Jackson to take him there and then.

Youngjae just laughed at Mark’s flushing face, patting him heartily on the back and telling him that this was just what the maknaes were like, making up big stories and see if they got someone to believe them. Youngjae’s laughter was always so big and uninhibited, his mouth wide open and eyes crinkling, that it got others to join in too, making more jabs at each other and in the end ending up doing a total makeover on Youngjae too.

At some point Yugyeom appeared with beers from god-knows-where, telling everyone that they were now officially having a pre-party. When Mark questioned this, Yugyeom shrugged and told them Jaebum and Jinyoung were “taking longer than expected” upstairs with the Master, and Mark did not need to know more. To Mark’s surprise out of all of them it was Youngjae who made a crude joke about Jaebum putting Jinyoung and Jackson into their place as their hyung, and everyone laughed at Mark’s scandalized expression as he gaped at Youngjae until he got a slap on his thigh and they were laughing again.

The four of them opened their beers, cheering together and playing some games to pass time. Bambam performed dances to some girl group song playing from the stereos and Youngjae started a competition of who could get to the highest note by singing, and Mark laughed so much his cheeks hurt.

They had already drank their first beers when Jaebum came knocking, not looking surprised at all to find them doing limbo across Bambam’s room, informing them smoothly that the taxis that would take them to the party venue would arrive in about ten minutes.

The room exploded in excitement and joy Mark found that he shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no seeeeeeee but if you did not notice, I completed [The Prince Who Never Laughed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5818147) in the while it took me, so go read it~ I have so much love for it~~
> 
> I struggled a lot with parts of this chapter, especially with Jackson’s POV, but I am very happy with how everything turned out. I did end up splitting this before the party because I had a 12k chapter for the final chapter in TPWNL annnd it was pain. Over 10k chapters, never again. It just does not work with my writing style.
> 
> Anyhow. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if there’s any ideas for the party chapter, let me know! The v app in the pool certainly gave me a lot more ideas and since I had already mentioned the party was at a place with a pool… ;)
> 
> P.S. if you don't follow me on Twitter/Tumblr you might not have noticed my Markson smut spoiler for the celebration of 30,000 views on both AFF&AO3, 1,500 kudos on AO3 and 100 votes on AFF! Check it out [here](http://seitsemannen.tumblr.com/post/145811334663/playhouse-30000300001500100-celebratory)!


	33. Thirty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am very aware that parts of this chapter sound especially ironic in the light of the mess that was the GOT7 garden pool party yesterday, but I wrote 95% of this chapter days ago, so. It does not intend to refer to that at all. Just wanted you to know that.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I love it lots and had interesting times writing it~

After a moment of the maknaes whining and doing impressive puppy eyes at Jackson, the four pre-partiers got to share a taxi while the departure delayers got the other one. The reason for the maknaes insisting on this arrangement became clear the moment they car had turned out of the driveway of the House and Youngjae whipped out a bottle of soju from somewhere with a smirk that would have made Mark re-evaluate his innocence, if it were not for the dirty joke the music loving brunette had made just some fifteen minutes before. Youngjae's sunshine smile and friendly appearance let him get away with much as no one would suspect him like they would suspect Yugyeom’s shit eating grin and Bambam’s “innocent” eyes, but that only made Youngjae more dangerous as he was definitely not as innocent as his yellow tie and joyful smiles would lead one to believe.

The first soju bottle was emptied quickly among the four of them and it was only their timely (but fashionably or questionably late) arrival at the party venue that saved Mark from another bottle that Youngjae had smuggled with him god-knows-where, Mark did not care to know. But Mark’s look was dampened as he took one look out of the darkened windows of the taxi to notice tons of celebrity fans and some paparazzis crowding around the entrance of the building, and Mark groaned and flopped back on his seat, causing all three of the maknae line to ask him if he was alright in more or less unison. Thankfully vague gesture towards the people outside was enough to make the youngsters understand what was bothering Mark without needing to say it out loud.

“Oh, the paparazzis and stuff. Don’t mind them, we’ll go out together. You can just walk past them like you don’t even notice them, it helps”, Yugyeom advised, and Mark nodded, his mouth a firm line slightly downturned from the edges. He felt uncomfortable around these people who would do anything just to get a close-up of him even though they had not known his name just a month before, but at least there was security already in place and they would be able to walk over without being mobbed.

Apparently the first van was more quickly ready to go face the crowd, since there were screams and shouts outside as the crowd reacted to Jackson Wang resurfacing with two of his most known servants, waving and curtly nodding to the people gathered as they swiftly walked the short distance into the building. This still felt so strange to Mark - he  _ knew _ he was a celebrity now because of Jackson Wang, but that did not mean he really understood it and it especially did not mean that he would be used to it. Having to deal with everyone suddenly wanting to know him and be his friend and take his picture was weird and uncomfortable for him and frankly, he hated the attention and having to always think of his words and appearance whenever he was outside the House or his family's home. And some people yearned for this kind of a life. Mark could not comprehend that.

On Youngjae's insistence Bambam graciously loaned Mark his carefully selected sunglasses for the walk into the building so Mark could hide his eyes from the crowd, and the collar of the thin leather jacket Bambam had forced on him earlier covered at least most of the stupid plaster, so thank the gods for small mercies. Calming his breathing, Mark took hold of the door handle as his dongsaengs waited for his signal of okay before getting out. Mark braced himself before locking his jaw and opening the door, determined to make the walk with dignity, like he would not care that every inch of his appearance and behavior would be scrutinized. He felt like they were zoo animals instead of people, there for crowds to gape and take photos of, like they existed for the sole purpose of being entertaining for others.

In a blur of flashing lights and loud noises and Bambam's small hand wrapped around Mark's elbow it was over and they were in an elevator that would take them up to the penthouse, and Mark could breathe again. Bambam was rubbing small, calming circles between his shoulder blades, carefully taking his sunglasses back and peering at Mark's face until the older boy got himself back together and was able to give the worried Thai boy a small smile and nod, signaling that he was fine. Yugyeom and Youngjae kindly did not bring any more attention to Mark’s momentary loss of composure and instead started a forcibly loud and cheerful conversation about what to do first when they would arrive at the venue, reaching no final conclusion before the elevator dinged and they were there.

It was not crowds that bothered Mark, so arriving at the top floor of the building and seeing at least some familiar faces in the crowd made Mark feel more at ease. He would still have to watch himself of course, but less than at a public event since these were Jackson's friends after all (although it seemed like Jackson knew everyone and their brothers judging from the amount of people he could summon for a party even though he just had one last week). Mark saw Jackson standing in the center of the room, currently draped under the arm of someone with a wide smile and weird pale mint green hair, people crowding around them to congratulate the birthday boy. Scanning the room Mark saw his chance to go raid the food buffet while most of the guests were busy getting their moment with Jackson Wang, while the maknaes and Youngjae chose to go and get more drinks, like they didn't still have at least the one soju bottle on them.

The food buffet was all but deserted, everyone else's attentions elsewhere, and Mark smiled to himself, glad not having to queue to get food as he was already hungry, the slight tipsiness from the soju he had drunk settling on the tip of his nose as a small, pleasant buzz. Mark was humming to himself as he went to open one of the fancy metal containers used at expensive hotel brunches and wherever to keep food warm, a chuckle interrupting the wobbling melody as he realized what was within.

“I know, right? You'd expect something super fancy but then it's chain restaurant cheeseburgers in their paper wrappers. It's just like Jackson to do something like this.” An unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind Mark, and when Mark turned, there was a guy slightly taller than him standing there with a young face, square shaped toothy smile and obnoxious neon red-ish orange hair.

The person was in casual but expensive brand clothes, his stance a relaxed one, so it was logical to assume that this was someone either very wealthy or famous. Considering that they were at Jackson Wang’s party, he was probably both, a fact only confirmed by the fact that Mark spotted a black haired person with big almond shaped eyes, a serious expression and impressive muscles standing closeby enough to pass as a bodyguard. Mark was pretty sure he was a bodyguard, seeing that he was wearing more formal clothes, a white shirt and black dress pants, like was very usual for bodyguards and chaperones, but unusual for famous and wealthy party guests. The bright colored hair guy was probably an heir or a celebrity or something, and definitely worth a lot of money if he had a bodyguard with him at an high-security event like this.

Mark blinked quickly in succession, not having expected anyone to come up and talk to him at this point, when everyone was supposed to be greeting Jackson. The stranger was smiling at Mark with crescent eyes, and Mark realized that he had allowed the pause go on too long. “Ah, um. Yes.”

“I have seen you before at an event, haven’t I? You work for Jackson-hyung, don’t you? Mark-ssi, isn’t it? Can I call you hyung?” Boy the guy was quick to be familiar, at least on the scale of what Mark was used to in Korea. The two of them were strangers after all, but there was no way for Mark to refuse without being rude, and no reason to be, so he nodded and smiled.

“Yes, and that’s fine.” Mark did not continue, expecting the person to introduce themselves, but apparently they were either famous enough that they expected everyone knew them, or just too excited in general to notice the meaningful pause Mark was trying to create, instead plowing on with their questions.

“Ah, that’s awesome, thank you Mark-hyung! You just arrived, right? Straight to the food buffet, I like your priorities.” The box-smile obnoxious-hair person stepped up next to Mark, opening another metal container and revealing more rows of a different burger, picking one out with two fingers.

“Yes, I did. It seemed like a good time, since everyone is busy greeting Jackson.” The sentence was constructed carefully so that it would not require Mark to know the other person’s name, the question of it implied so that Mark would not be too direct. It was better to be safe by being more formal and detached than familiar. Mark would really rather not offend someone with as much influence as this person probably had, even though the person’s current look resembled more a delinquent and the offensive neon orange hair that was designed to attract attention that was probably chosen as an act of rebellion towards his parents if he was an heir or as a fashion statement if he was a celebrity. Or was his hair actually more red than orange? It was difficult to tell in the colorful lights of the room. Maybe it was red.

Mark realized too late that considering that this person knew he was Jackson’s servant, they probably would have expected Mark to use a more formal address form when referring to Jackson, but Mark had just used Jackson's name informally like he had gotten used to at the House at Jackson’s insistence. 

“Yup yup, same. I know I’ll have time to greet Jackson-hyung later too so I’m in no hurry to swarm him now, and now’s the best time to get food because everyone’s probably gonna be coming to the buffet soon, considering that they’ll probably bring the cake out any minute.” The redhead flashed another toothy smile at Mark before proceeding to carefully open the paper wrapping of his burger with his long fingers. “Ah, there it comes.”

There was some commotion from the other side of the room. Mark could not see over the crowd but considering everyone was starting to sing the birthday song, the redhead heir-or-celebrity-or-whatever was probably right. Mark saw from the corner of his eye the person pick up another burger and hand it to his bodyguard, which was peculiar to Mark as usually servants did not eat on the job. First Mark assumed it was for the bodyguard to hold on to in case the redhead wanted to eat it later, but to Mark’s surprise the bodyguard started grudgingly peeling the burger open, the serious expression on his handsome face going nowhere as he accepted the food.

“Alright, I better join the hyungs now. See you later, Mark-hyung!” The redhead called out with his mouth half-full of food, waving a goodbye at Mark before walking at an unhurried pace towards the edge of the crowd. His bodyguard, of course, followed him, but not before giving Mark a curt nod. Mark was almost late with his small bow, but he still knew his manners enough to manage. It was interesting how there so easily was an understanding between two servants, no matter how different households they might be in, because they both were still in a similar position in the society and had gone through a lot of similar things, although Mark’s stay at the House was abnormal of course. Still, they had something in common, and the respect they shared by greeting each other wordlessly like this was important.

But otherwise that encounter was peculiar, with a famous and/or wealthy stranger acting all familiar with Mark with seemingly no background motive other than to make some conversation with someone. Mark was used to people inquiring about him and how he had ended up in the House and about Jackson although usually not directly, but this person seemed okay, as he did not seem to try and befriend Mark to get closer to Jackson or to get material for rumours or anything. Mark reminded himself to google ‘celebrities with bright red hair’ in the toilet later so he would be able to refer to that person by their name next time, since it would be rude at this point to ask for their name.

Realizing that he better grab his food now too if he wanted to get away from the food buffet before the cake would be carried here and everyone would be in this part of the room, Mark picked one burger from the displays at random. Almost as an afterthought he went and closed all the open lids in a way someone trained as a servant would, before choosing some random corner of the room and making a beeline for it. Mark did not feel like interacting with strangers right now he could avoid it, so he planned to stand in that corner and wait for someone from the maknae line to find him and more or less force him to ingest more alcohol, as their loudly voiced plan for the night had been.

He did not have to wait long before he was under Yugyeom’s arm, being dragged towards the others to play some more drinking games with rules probably designed to get Mark drunk.

  
  
  


“You knew perfectly well he had no clue who you were, didn’t you, sir.”

“Ohh, so sassy today.” The redhead teased his servant, before noticing that the bodyguard was straightening his spine again from the tiny bit more relaxed stance the Master had finally gotten him into, and quickly continued before his favourite servant would offer for himself to be punished or something. “No no, I like it, keep it at that.”

A bright smile thrown at the bodyguard and his doubtful expression. “Anyway yeah, I knew. It was fun~ Mark-hyung managed it so well, he avoided the topic completely! He’ll be  _ so  _ good for Jackson-hyung~”

The servant did not look convinced, a furrow between his black straight eyebrows, but he nodded slowly, his eyes flickering to the burger he had been freely given.

“…Very well.”

  
  
  
  


It was nice but exhausting being the birthday boy. It was nice because it meant Jackson got a lot of attention - and Jackson  _ thrived _ on attention - but he usually did not have too little of it at any party he went to. So this, having all his friends there to hug and congratulate him, one after another, and Jackson having to do small talk and have drinks with any and all of them felt like it was really a  _ lot _ of attention. Jackson would not say too much, because nope, he still enjoyed it.

But Jackson managed, being the center of attention and affection coming to him as natural as breathing. It was just that being surrounded by his friends that he saw only occasionally meant he was away from the members of his House, as they of course did not need to come tell him happy birthday now, after the time spent celebrating it during breakfast. Jackson saw Jaebum once or twice, but the bodyguard was always so reluctant to relax when Jackson was outside the House, even when he was just among his friends, like now. Jackson made a mental note to bring the bodyguard more alcohol until he would forget to watch over Jackson. That was a great plan, although it needed to wait until Jackson was free enough to move around the room without being stopped several times by people that had not greeted him yet.

After a couple of hours and more than a couple of drinks the party had really started to get going and people had started forming their own cliques instead of trying to get Jackson's attention half the time, which was nice. This meant that Jackson had the chance to walk over to the bar for the first time tonight by himself, boldly walking straight behind the counter and wrapping an only half reluctant Luhan in a hug instead of ordering drinks from the other side like a normal person. With some wheedling the bartender gege agreed to make Jackson a super strong drink that totally did not taste like alcohol. And of course, instead of drinking it himself, Jackson gave it to Jaebum the moment he saw the older boy, not giving the tall, dark and handsome a chance to refuse as he thrusted the drink into his bodyguard’s hand and immediately making an escape in the other direction. Jackson bounced his way around the penthouse, his mood merry and the alcohol a pleasant, heavy buzz on his mind.

There was a loud splash from the direction of the pool on the decked terrace, and it reminded Jackson that he hadn't been in that section of the penthouse yet today, a mistake he should rectify immediately considering that had been the reason he had insisted on having the party here.

The first things Jackson saw and heard as he came into the pool section were the three youngest of his household, laughing so hard they were almost breathless, leaning on one another at the edge of the pool in full clothing to steady themselves in their uncontrollable laughter.

The second thing Jackson heard was a string of colorful curse words, mixed and matched from Korean, English and two different Chinese dialects from the direction of the pool, spoken in a familiar, usually soothing voice. However, rather than soothing, the correct word to describe the tone of voice right now was  _ seething _ .

The second thing Jackson saw was Mark standing in the pool in all his clothes, soaking wet, his honey brown hair plastered down onto his forehead from the elaborate hairdo it had been in just hours before when Jackson had seen him last. The loose top Mark had been wearing clinged onto his small, perfect, sexy frame, low v-neckline hanging even lower, revealing most of the older boy’s toned chest. Mark was walking with determination through the water that reached his chest, murder in his eyes as his usually so plump and pleasant lips that were now pulled back into a sneer, forming curses in all and any languages and spitting them at the maknae line that were standing at the edge of the pool and laughing. It was quite obvious what had happened and who were guilty.

That should have been the thing Jackson would be focusing in this situation. Or hell, he could be roaming Mark’s frame with his eyes and that would be normal and acceptable too. Instead Jackson’s eyes were stuck watching Mark’s lips move and listening to his low voice laced with threat say those angry, filthy words. Jackson really should not find Mark cursing in a mix of Chinese, Korean and English sexy, but he did. In a kind of intimidating way. But then again, it should not be  _ that  _ big of a surprise. Jackson had always kind of had a thing for things that were not good for him.

“Youngjae, you  _ traitor! _ ” Mark had apparently finally settled on speaking Korean, trying to leap in the water to try and pull Youngjae into the pool and failing, the three giggling and gackling youngsters seeing through his obvious ruse and moving out of Mark's reach. “You were supposed to push Yugyeom, not me!”

“I-haha-m sorry, hyung”, Youngjae managed to say amongst his laughter, breathing quickly to try and regain composure, “but Bambam promised me whatever I want for food tomorrow if I agreed to push you instead.”

“Not you, Brutus, you backstabber, you-- viper in my bosom!” Mark spat, but there was no true menace in the words, and the three youngsters were laughing again, Bambam falling onto his ass and Yugyeom doubling over. Mark looked like a wet cat - angry, but really too adorable and pitiful to be taken seriously.

Jackson was making his way over to where he knew there were towels, taking a big fluffy one he could give Mark to dry himself in, but he was stopped in his tracks when he turned back towards the pool and he came into full frontal view of Mark pushing himself up from the water with his hands on the edge of the pool. The muscles in Mark's arms were tensed and visible, water trailing in streams down the lines of his body and bare arms. The veins in Mark’s neck that Jackson had been nipping and sucking on just the previous day were perfectly on display as Mark’s body focused on the movement of lifting his lithe body out of the water, only the beige plaster where Mark’s neck and shoulder joined and where Jackson knew he had left a hickey ruining the otherwise perfect view. Mark's chest was mostly visible because of the blessing or damnation that was the generously revealing neckline of his t-shirt, further stretched down by the water, and there was a mole in the middle of Mark's chest that Jackson had not seen before and  _ whoa _ the desire to kiss and bite at the toned muscles of Mark’s chest hit Jackson like a truck, halting his thought processes for a moment as arousal thumped demandingly at the bottom of his stomach so hard it was more  _ need _ than want.

Damn. Jackson, focus. Get yourself together.

Jackson felt more like he was on autopilot than actually in control of himself as he walked over to where Mark was now standing up by the pool, the poor boy dripping water on the tiles and glaring daggers in the direction the three youngest of the household had escaped into. Slapping himself twice on his cheek for good measure to try and keep his composure in front of the newest addition to his household, Jackson stepped up to Mark, wrapping the towel around the older boy’s wet and sexy frame before the servant had a chance to voice a complaint. Jackson really needed to not see Mark’s chest right now if he wanted to not have to throw himself out of the room before he did something indecent to Mark where everyone could see. He needed to focus because instead of licking off drops of - ew - pool water from Mark’s chest, Jackson needed to make sure Mark got out of his wet clothes and preferably into some dry ones, or his newest servant would be sick and at least miserable before the night was over.

  
  
  


Okay, so Mark was drunk.

Not like, overly drunk. But he was definitely more giggly, playful and daring than he usually was. Which was why he had suggested to Bambam and Youngjae that they should prank Yugyeom and push him into the pool while doing drinking games by it. Which had apparently backfired on him because Youngjae's prank loyalties could be bought with (the promise of) food. Not even actual food that was right there for him to ingest. Just Bambam’s flimsy promise of it. Youngjae was cheap and Mark needed a more loyal friend who could not be bought with food.

(To be fair, if Bambam had given Mark the same offer, he would have maybe taken it too. But they would never find out, now would they? So Mark could pretend he was a better person.)

Next time Mark would pull the prank on Bambam, not Yugyeom. Bambam was too capri… caprish… stubborn and decisive to just follow along if he disagreed, but Mark was pretty sure that he would be able to wrap Yugyeom around his finger just like that. Mark should have pulled the prank on Bambam from the start, but it had been Yugyeom who had been dealing all the punishments and drinks he could give to Mark tonight, and Mark had wanted some payback. But Mark realised his mistake now. Next time he would be more smart. Smarter. Whatever.

The part of Mark’s brain that was still able to think about realistically important issues was suddenly glad for the no-smartphone rule so typical at these kind of parties. It would have really sucked if he had had his phone in his pocket and it had been ruined in the chlorine water. On the other hand Mark realized that he was a jackass for not having thought of that before he had suggested shoving Yugyeom in the pool, as ruining the maknae’s phone would have been an awful thing to do too. It would have also been some awesome foresight to think beforehand that none of them had a change of clothes with them, but nope, that was way too much foresight for a person as drunk as he was to possess.

So really, Mark could not blame the three youngest for giggling and retreating when Mark got out of the pool with the intention to pull them into the water too. He would be doing the exact same, probably, if he was not the one pushed in the pool.

But right now Mark was miserable, soaking wet and dripping pool water onto the tiled floor of the terrace, wondering what on earth he should do as his black skinny jeans were weighing a ton and would not dry even if he just took them off in the bathroom. He had his swimming trunks somewhere in his bag that was left in the cloakroom by the elevators, but getting there meant walking through a crowd and on a probably very expensive fitted carpeting in his soaking wet clothes, which Mark would really rather not do. He thinks someone, maybe Jinyoung, said earlier that there were towels at the venue so they did not have to take their own with them, but Mark had no idea where they or the changing room were either, so that was no help.

His lovely self-pitying misery was broken by someone coming up to him and wrapping him into a big, fluffy white towel. Looking up at the person from under his wet eyelashes, Mark noted that it was Jackson standing there like a knight in shining armor, his muscular arms wrapping around Mark now. Jackson’s full lips were pursed into a determined pout as he started guiding Mark someplace, his dark chocolate eyes as intense as ever and that was enough to make Mark’s worries slip away. Jackson was there. He was safe. It was alright.

In conclusion Mark did not think it was that bad at all that he had been shoved into the pool. In his comfortably hazy drunk state he found himself leaning into Jackson’s hold on him, allowing himself to be taken care of. Jackson guided Mark into one of the apparently many small dressing rooms and told him to get out of his wet clothes and into the shower while the Master would try to find him something dry to change in, unless Mark wanted to get back into the pool right away of course, in which case Jackson could go get him his swimming trunks. But no, Mark had had enough of the pool for now, and he told Jackson he would maybe convince the maknae line to all go into the pool later with less clothes and more intent, but for now he would prefer dry clothes to put on.

Jackson’s nice, warm, chocolate eyes were fixated intensely on Mark’s face, but when Mark started unfolding the big towel from around him, he did notice Jackson’s eyes flickering down for a moment to Mark’s chest, before the blonde quickly lifted his gaze again and told Mark he would be back in a moment, telling Mark to lock the door when Jackson left. Mark pressed this information firmly into his mind, his drunk self very giddy about the fact that he was pretty sure Jackson had licked the edge of his lips and it had maybe been a reaction to Mark’s body, and at least Mark could convince himself that it was so. It was a nice thought. Mark wanted Jackson to like Mark’s body.

But Jackson did not stay to look at Mark’s body, he left, and Mark went to lock the door as instructed. He stripped out of his soaked clothing, like instructed, and as an afterthought went around the small dressing room, hanging his dripping wet clothing as best as he could on the doors of the couple of lockers before finally getting into the shower to quickly rinse himself of the chlorine with warm water. Mark’s head was humming, scattered thoughts of the way Jackson looked at him and the way the platinum blonde’s strong arms felt around him taking over the thoughts of revenge against the three youngest of their household, and it was pleasant. He should probably try to get sobered up though, he had definitely let the alcohol rise into his head far too much. With that thought Mark did quick work of washing himself, and he was just drying himself in a fresh soft towel when there was a knock on the door to the dressing room.

It was only when he was opening the door wearing just a towel slung low on his hips that Mark belatedly came to think that it could have been anyone outside the door. Not that it would have mattered much, since the towel actually covered more than the swim trunks he was planning to wear tonight, but it was still different, more vulnerable to be on display in a towel than in his swimming trunks.

But it was not anyone else, it was just Jackson in his black snapback and muscle tank the younger boy liked to wear, probably knowing exactly how perfectly it showcased his muscular upper body. Mark took a step back as he took in Jackson's appearance and the way those chocolate eyes now openly traced down the expanse of Mark's exposed torso. But what was even more breathtaking than Jackson's appearance was the way he drew a slow, deliberate breath as his eyes devoured all he could see of Mark. The tension that seemed to build between the two of them so easily was somehow tangible as a tremble in the slow breath Jackson took.

The way Jackson moved seemed always so smooth. Not necessarily because he put much thought into what he was doing before he moved, no, not at all. It was more that Jackson was confident when he moved, like he always knew what he was doing even when he maybe did not. There was power in his movements, but not force - Jackson was someone who knew exactly where his boundaries were so he would not overstep them.

So when Jackson stepped inside the room and locked the door behind him, there was no hesitation in his movements. There was only a slight falter as Jackson paused for a moment and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘fuck it’ under his breath, and then he was moving again. The clothing Jackson had been holding in his hands and the black snapback that he had worn on his head were thrown carelessly out of the way into the direction of a bench, and somehow, Mark was not surprised to find himself crowded against a wall again, Jackson’s mouth clashing against his own as the tension had become too much for them to bear, coming apart as Mark moaned wantonly into Jackson's mouth as Jackson bit on Mark's bottom lip, tugging on it demandingly.

Mark's hands were roaming down Jackson's arms and back, squeezing the younger man’s biceps appreciatively. Jackson hands were firm on Mark's hips, holding the towel in place, the knot Mark had tied in the front of it now pressing uncomfortably between them, making them unable to press flush against one another, but Jackson did not seem to mind. Jackson was so hot, his body radiating warmth, the slight sheen of sweat on his skin so damn sexy. Mark could taste the salt of sweat and the sweet lure of alcohol on Jackson's tongue, and that was pretty much everything Mark's brain could process right now. That, and the fact that although they were so close, they were still too far apart, layers of clothing preventing their skin from meeting, and Mark found himself  _ wanting _ , wanting so bad, even though he was not completely sure in his drunk and now also aroused state what it exactly was that he wanted, nor if it was something that was wise to want and something he would not regret come morning.

Mark was about to protest when Jackson took half a step back, taking them further apart, before Jackson was leaning in again, biting gently his way down the (other) side of Mark's neck, and Mark’s complaint was lost somewhere in the thought that he was pretty sure Jackson biting down his neck was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced.

The declaration was immediately rivaled by Jackson kissing and biting his way down from Mark’s collarbones to one of Mark's nipples, circling his tongue around it. That action got a filthy, choked mewl to leave Mark's mouth as the older boy could feel his nipple harden at the stimulation, and it was almost too much. Arousal was running heavy in his veins, and Mark seriously had not known he could get so worked up before he had met Jackson Wang - Mark was not really a person who would have sex on his mind all day long, or someone who would often feel horny during the day, but there was just something about Jackson, about his mannerisms and looks, about the way he carefully seemed to assess Mark with his eyes and how his hands were touching Mark with confidence now, knowing exactly where they were allowed and quickly finding out how to push or pull to drive Mark crazy beneath his fingers and the nips and licks he dealt with his mouth. Mark arched his back when Jackson went to tease his other nipple, and the older boy’s short nails dug into the skin of the younger boy’s biceps as Mark tried to retain a grip of reality, but he was quickly failing.

Jackson was a worse drug than alcohol ever could be, and Mark was addicted.

  
  
  


Mark was so damn reactive under Jackson's fingers and mouth. The boy was not loud by any means - the sounds he made were more small gasps and quiet mewls rather than loud moans, but the tremble of his lithe body under Jackson's ministrations was so. damn. sexy. it should honestly be illegal. The way Mark arched his back to be closer to Jackson, the way his chest shuddered at times when his breath came short, and the way Mark seemed to bare his neck automatically to Jackson was just so incredible that Jackson wanted more and more and more, but with his fingers holding tightly at the towel on Mark's hips Jackson knew he could not go further. He had already pushed quite far and Mark had given him what he wanted, but they were both drunk, Mark was not on the blue tiers yet and Jackson would not ruin his trust.

Very reluctantly Jackson let go of the nipple he had been rolling with his lips and tongue, and with a final flick of his tongue that got Mark to swear in Chinese under his breath - again, and that was absolutely mortifyingly sexy and that  _ definitely  _ should be illegal - Jackson went to kiss Mark on the mouth again. He took his time enjoying the wet slide of their mouths and how Mark pushed back, how the older boy was not one to remain pliant, sucking Jackson's bottom lip into his mouth and using a hand to tilt Jackson's head into a position more optimal for open mouthed kissing, instead of just being limp and willing beneath Jackson. Jackson liked a little fight and there was a lot of it in Mark - Jackson liked the chase and liked how Mark gave him just a little bit more every time, and it kept Jackson coming back and wanting more,. When they would finally go all the way it would for sure feel even better because of all the times that Jackson had stopped and let Mark to take his time, and the pleasure and desire that had built up all that time would finally be fulfilled.

It was with that thought that Jackson was finally able to stop and let go, because this could not go any further than this now, and to just tease like this was not enough for Jackson, not now. It never was.

Jackson tilted his head so that their foreheads were plastered together, mixing the moisture remaining of Mark's shower with the sheen of sweat that had been collecting on his skin as they for just a moment breathed together, hot wet puffs of breath mingling in the middle as Jackson stared into Mark’s half-lidded black eyes and wondered how this boy was somehow so much  _ more _ even though his tier was not much. Jackson was attracted to a broad selection of people from both genders, but Mark's allure was on its own tier, somehow. It did not make much sense to Jackson, but that was how it was.

Still, he was horny and he could go no further with Mark. “We need to stop here.” His voice did a weird although sexy thing where it was kind of raspy, low and breathless.

However, the sexiness of his voice had nothing on Mark's. The breathy but full sound that left Mark's lips was just perfect. “Oh.” Such a simple syllable. Yet perfect. How could one adore just a sound that left another person’s lips so much? How could a simple sound be that sensual and sexy?

Mark's eyes seemed to slowly refocus as the situation languidly and reluctantly calmed down, both their veins still running hot with arousal but both of them holding back the urge now.

“Yes, I see.” Mark seemed to be more to his senses now, his eyes regarding Jackson seriously although his irises were still blown with desire, and Jackson could not and would not resist the whim to capture Mark's lips in one more kiss before leaning back and letting go of Mark's hips.

“Yeah, so I'll just. go find some release and continue the party. You get changed, okay?” Jackson almost felt like he was about to stumble in his words, which was abnormal. Why on earth did he feel so flustered?

Mark was sucking his abused bottom lip into his mouth and honestly, did the boy have to look so ravishable? Almost as an afterthought or a petty comeback against Mark's sexiness Jackson lifted one hand to tug the bandage on Mark's neck away, happy to see that the purple mark on the older boy’s neck had not completely faded yet. Mark tried to stop the removal of the bandage too late and looked at Jackson accusingly afterwards, but Jackson was happy, somehow. It was his hickey on Mark's neck. He lifted a finger to trace over it and felt relieved that Mark did not flinch, the older boy's expression only changing a bit more towards confusion. 

Jackson cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed of his sentimentality. “I'm glad it's not gone.”

Realizing the stupidity of his words immediately after he had blurted them out, Jackson backtracked quickly, retracting his hand. “I mean, I guess it's an inconvenience to you and I get that you probably can't wait until it fades and it was stupid of me to say that, and uh, I should have asked before doing that to you--”

Jackson's rant was interrupted by Mark taking Jackson's hand where he had been waving it around, partly interlacing their fingers in a gesture that made Jackson's stomach do a weird thing, like the moment on top of the rollercoaster when your stomach feels weightless before you fall. “It's fine. I… don't mind it, so, if you like it… I mean, it's alright.”

Now it was Mark's turn to be embarrassed, and the way the older boy looked  _ cute _ when he was bashful and glancing down to their partly interlaced hands made Jackson almost forget that he was drunk and horny in favor of feeling light and bubbly like he would have just had his first glass of champagne. Almost. But not quite.

Jackson cleared his throat to break the weird moment, and felt a tinge of regret as he took his hand away from Mark's, but this  _ bubbly _ feeling made him feel like he was in freefall and out of control of himself, and Jackson did not like that. He liked what was more familiar, the feelings of thumping arousal and want that ran deep in his veins, and he tried to focus on those and not on how the slight pout on Mark's bottom lip made him lean in again to nip and kiss it away. “Anyway, I need to go. You are damn tempting and I need to get laid, so. Can’t stay.”

Jackson tried to shrug it off casually, as this  _ was _ normal after all, but somehow, it felt a bit off. He could not put a finger on it, but something about leaving Mark like this did not feel quite right, although there was no reason for it to feel like anything else. Maybe it was because of the way Mark looked at Jackson, that there was no expectation in his eyes, no disappointment, no anything. Just acknowledgement. Otherwise Mark’s expression was smoothed down, his black eyes still hazy from the alcohol, but sobering up from the intoxication of arousal. It felt detached. It did not feel right, and Jackson did not know why.

Fumbling for something more to say, but as he had just excused himself, Jackson opened his mouth a couple of times before deciding to just throw himself out of the situation before he embarrassed himself more, telling Mark bye and to lock the door behind him so he could change in peace.

Jackson got himself laid, and he tried to ignore that although he got Bambam to come twice into a hot mess of moans and got an amazing orgasm himself, his heart still jumped when he saw Mark afterwards on the other side of the room. The older boy’s lithe frame looked even smaller in Jackson’s huge baby pink hoodie, the sleeves so long that they reached Mark’s fingers. Mark was wearing the black snapback Jackson had forgotten into the dressing room in his hurry to leave, and the boy had drawn the hood of the hoodie up and over the snapback probably to hide the mark on his neck. Somehow Jackson felt so satisfied, knowing that it was his bracelet, his hoodie, his snapback, his shorts that Mark was wearing, like Mark was his.

But Mark was not  _ his _ in any other sense than ‘his servant’. Mark was just Mark, part of Jackson’s group of people, part of Jackson’s family here, in his home away from home.

Jackson firmly decided that he was just happy seeing he had been able to help Mark, and happy to have everyone know his servants were his servants like he always did with the accessories, and that he just felt desire for Mark even now just because they had been making out a while before and it had been hot and Mark was a temptation he had not yet had. Jackson also firmly ignored that he did not feel such pull towards Bambam, who was also hot and from whom he had just gotten a super duper great orgasm from. Jackson's mind could be fun and selective like that. After all, convincing himself that the desire he felt towards Mark would even out once they would go all the way was pretty much the only thing that kept Jackson sane.

  
  
  


Deciding that his night had been eventful enough already, Mark had opted to start drinking water and lemonade instead of getting more drunk. Luckily for him, Luhan was behind the bar, and the bartender was happy to make him big elaborate drinks that looked like they would maybe contain alcohol, but were actually designed to get his blood sugar levels up and keep him hydrated, so after an hour or two, Mark found himself feeling remarkably better and more in control of himself than he had been before. He was still a bit drunk, sure, but he was sobering up while the others were keeping a more or less even level of drunkenness.

In the end Mark decided to not join the maknaes in the pool as he was feeling a bit cold and the maknaes were very touchy at this time of the evening, and frankly Mark did not feel like being half naked and within touching distance of them right there and then as he would surely get the maknaes all over him. Instead he focused on trying to convince a super drunk Youngjae that the boy did not need any more alcohol to drink, getting his friend to down at least two glasses of water before Youngjae announced loudly that he would get something more fun to drink, only to run into Jaebum and forget his mission to get alcohol in favor of low-key flirting with his equally drunk crush. If you could call it flirting, considering that all Youngjae did was listen somewhat attentively to Jaebum's ramblings about whatever, laughing too loudly and patting Jaebum's chest too much, but Jaebum was drunk too and did not seem to mind. Normally Mark would have tried to peel Youngjae off of Jaebum to save Youngjae from the morning after embarrassment, but right now it was better that he was swooning over Jaebum than ingesting more alcohol, so Mark made an executive decision and let them be.

This turn of events caused Mark to look for Jinyoung in the crowd, as Jackson was busy socializing his hundred and one friends. Mark found the Keeper of their household leaning against a wall near the cloakroom, an empty glass in his hand and an even emptier look in his eyes as they were directed towards the crowd, even though they did not seem to be seeing anything.

Not knowing how to read this drunk Jinyoung or in fact, Jinyoung at all, Mark leaned onto the wall beside the younger boy, waiting for Jinyoung to acknowledge him, wearing a curious and questioning but not too intruding or nosy expression to express that he would like to know how Jinyoung was doing. Jinyoung slowly turned his head to face Mark, blinking to refocus his eyes, and as he recognized Mark he seemed to relax, slumping a bit to the side so that his shoulder was leaning against Mark's in a surprisingly companionable manner. Somehow this silent moment felt the most intimate Mark had been with Jinyoung so far, no words exchanged as Mark offered his glass of water towards Jinyoung and Jinyoung took it, sipping on it as he now scanned the room over with his eyes, eventually settling on something towards the right.

That something, Mark belatedly realized, was Jaebum and Youngjae, the two of them leaning close to each other by the windows that showcased the beautiful view over nighttime Seoul, Youngjae's eyes shining with adoration and Jaebum smiling down at Youngjae with the usual fondness directed towards the younger boy.

When Mark turned back to look at Jinyoung, he was surprised by the openness in the black haired boy’s expression. A rueful smile had spread on Jinyoung’s lips, and his brows were furrowed, expressing pity, empathy and pain. There was true sadness in Jinyoung's eyes, as well as a sparkle of self-deprecating mirth, like he found the situation ironic in some way or something. “It's so rare in this world that we’d get the one who we want to love us to love us the way we’d want, isn't it?”

Mark blinked rapidly, not having expected to end up in an existential conversation when he had approached Jinyoung at all. But now he was in this situation, and it concerned Youngjae and Jaebum, so it was terribly interesting considering Mark had not even known before for sure if Jinyoung knew about Youngjae's feelings, but now, with Jinyoung looking at the two of them in such close relations with deep empathy in his eyes, it was obvious that Youngjae was not fooling Jinyoung.

Mark needed to tread carefully. Jinyoung was not a person to easily open up, and he was obviously hurting watching this situation unfold, so Mark needed to choose his words carefully or Jinyoung would shut him out. “How so?”

Jinyoung turned his gaze to Mark, his eyes shimmering with wetness that did not fall on his cheeks, the haziness of alcohol obvious in his eyes, but it was also clear he was not so drunk he would be completely gone. He regarded Mark seriously before answering, “It is. I don’t know who or what decides who we fall in love with, but most of the time it seems like it only ends up causing pain to one or more people… And it’s certainly not like the people most deserving of love would get it.”

Mark did not know how to answer, but he didn’t need to, as Jinyoung continued, “You have to understand, I adore Youngjae. He is a joy to the people around him, and he is more than deserving of love. I would want him to have all the love in the world that he would desire, but it isn’t up to me, is it?”

Jinyoung sounded so pained, and Mark could not help but feel sorry for him. He had not realized before that besides Youngjae, whose love was unrequited and had to watch the one he loved with another, and Jaebum, who knew that a good friend of his had feelings for him but could not answer them in the way they would have wanted, Jinyoung was also hurting. Mark had known that Jinyoung liked Youngjae and that he appreciated the younger boy like everyone in the House seemed to, but now knowing that Jinyoung was aware of Youngjae’s feelings and felt guilt and empathy for Youngjae because he had something the younger boy wanted… It was an immense revelation, and Mark’s heart clenched in empathy. This love triangle was a three-way affair, and all three parties suffered in different ways for it.

Mark was brought out of his thoughts by Jinyoung lowering his head to rest it on Mark’s shoulder, eyes closing as Mark looked down in surprise, the gesture more familiar and friendly than Jinyoung usually got with him.

“Ah… I’m too drunk, I should go home.” Jinyoung mumbled half into Mark’s shoulder, hiding something that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle under clearing his throat.

“Um… Should I go get Jaebum?” Mark asked carefully, unsure what to do with a now definitely crying Jinyoung.

“No…” There was a pause as Jinyoung seemed to try and collect himself, finally righting his head so that his chin was on Mark's shoulder and he could look up into Mark's eyes. Jinyoung's pitch black eyes were red from the edges and glistening from tears, but his full lips were in a solemn pout, like he had decided he would not cry about this subject. “Actually, would you mind taking me home? I would ask Jackson, but it's his birthday party so I don't think it would be right…”

Mark had not had the intention to leave home yet, but since he was not drinking anymore and Jinyoung was asking earnestly, there was no reason for Mark to refuse. All the others were having a lot of fun, and Jinyoung  _ was  _ drunk enough that sending him home alone would not be safe. “Alright, I can take you home. I have to get my stuff from the cloakroom and I'll tell Jackson we’re going, but otherwise I'm ready to go. Do I call a taxi?”

Jinyoung straightened himself from where he had been leaning on Mark, steadying himself with one hand on Mark's shoulder, the other rubbing at his temple. “Yes to ordering a taxi, no to telling Jackson that we're going. He’ll get worried and insist he go with. Tell JB-hyung that we’re going because it’s getting late or something, he’s the first person Jackson will ask anyway if he tries to find us.”

Mark blinked, a bit confused, but Jinyoung's logic was sound. Jackson worried over the members of his household so much he would probably not hesitate to drop everything and leave early from his birthday party to take one or more of them safely home. So he did as Jinyoung directed, called a taxi and told Jaebum they were leaving because they were getting sleepy, the obviously drunk bodyguard straining to look serious as he asked if they needed anyone else to go with, but Mark declined. Youngjae had gone to the toilet or something so Mark told Jaebum to take care of the younger boy (like he even needed to, Jaebum was always looking after Youngjae) before excusing himself, taking a drunk Jinyoung by the arm and walking with him as poised as possible through the crowd of late night paparazzis into the salvation of the taxi that would take them back home.

The night had certainly not been uneventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUN.
> 
> The plot thickens. Now we finally know some of Jinyoung's side in this mess that is 2jae vs. JJP, annnndddddd yeah. I'm really interested in knowing what you think of the whole thing now. Things are probably going to take an interesting turn from here, so if this fic goes into the more angsty section for a while, don't be surprised...
> 
> OH!!! And several new unintroduced characters!! Can you guess who they are? (Those of my friends who I already told about them, don't reveal them in the comments ok!)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter~


	34. Thirty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Just a warning: this is not a happy chapter. I will break all your hearts. Told you from the start, baby from the start…
> 
> I’d like to dedicate this chapter to Infy because of what we live for.

After having gotten a drunk Jinyoung back into the House and made sure the keeper of the House had drunk enough water and would be alright, Mark thought the long night would finally be over for him. He hung his clothes that were still wet from the pool water into his bathroom, because he did not want to throw them in his laundry hamper while they were soaking wet. The clothes Jackson had borrowed him got a much gentler treatment as Mark folded them into the hamper, resisting the urge to breathe their scent in for the last time only barely. Afterwards Mark got ready for bed, brushing his teeth and hair before getting into bed, ready to pass out and sleep as long as he could, although it was not even _that_ late, falling asleep soon after his head hit his pillow.

Unfortunately for Mark, the night was not over for him yet, and he woke at god knows what in the morning to someone bursting into his room without knocking and closing the door behind them with something just slightly less than a slam. Groggy and not sure of what was happening, Mark propped himself up on his elbows and fumbled for the switch of his table lamp, the soft light of it revealing that it was Youngjae standing by the door, slumped back against it, looking disheveled and somewhat upset, and definitely very drunk.

The sudden light in the room seemed to startle Youngjae, and he looked apologetic when he realized he had woken Mark up. “Oh! I’m s-sorry Mark-hyung, I didn’t mean to wake you, I just… can I sleep here?”

Mark blinked sleepily, bringing a hand to rub his eyes, his brain trying to start but the sleep lingering so heavily he could barely function. “Uhh… Sure?”

“Thanks, hyung.”

Even in his half asleep state Mark noticed that Youngjae's smile was half-hearted, and maybe the drunken boy realized it himself, since he quickly tilted his head down to fumble his shoes off, throwing them wherever and stumbling towards the bathroom.

Mark had apparently managed to doze off while Youngjae was in the toilet, because the next thing he knew was Youngjae sitting down onto the edge of his bed and subsequently lying down next to Mark in a fairly tight fit, considering the bed was only meant for one person. Hogging Mark's other pillow and half his blanket, the younger boy settled to lie on his stomach next to Mark, making a drowsy sound into the pillow.

“Should you at least take your jeans off?” Mark asked sleepily, but when Youngjae shook his head, Mark felt too tired to argue or care much.

Mark had almost fallen asleep again, when Youngjae stirred next to him and mumbled something into his stolen pillow.

“I'm sorry, what did you say?” Mark asked sluggishly, trying to get more comfortable under the shared cover and spending a rare conscious thought on being thankful that he had worn boxers and a t-shirt to bed tonight because he had been feeling a bit cold earlier, since it would have been awkward if he had been naked now.

Youngjae turned his head so his face was not fully buried in the pillow. Instead of the sleepy and drunk expression Mark expected see on Youngjae's face, the younger boy’s dark chestnut brown eyes looked hopeless and distraught, desperation clear in them.

“Jaebum-hyung told me to stop liking him.”

Mark stomach dropped low, his blood running cold as the words hit him through the haze of sleep, shaking him awake. “What?”

“I-- H-He was talking about the time he used to b-boy a lot wh-when he was younger, and I told him I really like his dancing, and I-I don't know, maybe I was too enthusiastic or s-something, b-but he suddenly got all serious a-and told me I should really like him less, that he isn't that great at a-a-all and--” Youngjae burst in tears and Mark felt so very helpless, wrapping his arms around the crying boy and hushing him as he held him close. Youngjae hiccupped and sniffled for a while before he was able to finish the sentence, half muffled into Mark’s chest. “And he said I should stop because he can’t take it a-anymore.”

Youngjae’s crying was loud and inconsolable, his emotions apparently hitting him in full force now that he had told Mark what had happened, and Mark clutched him harder and closer. Hot drops of sadness and heartbreak soaked into the thin fabric of Mark’s t-shirt and wet Mark’s skin, and Mark could not help but shed a couple of tears of sympathy for his friend. Gently smoothing Youngjae's hair with his fingers, Mark talked to him in a low, comforting voice nonsense words of reassurance, holding the younger boy close for uncountable minutes, until there were no more tears left.

They were silent afterwards for a moment, just breathing into the silence, Mark knowing no real words of comfort to say. His left arm was getting numb where it was under Youngjae, but Mark paid that no mind. Finally, after listening to a considerable amount of sniffling, the only sensible thing Mark had to say was “there are some tissues on the bedside table if you want to blow your nose”, but it got a chuckle - a sad one, but still, a chuckle - out of Youngjae as the younger boy fumbled for them, so that was good.

It was dark so Mark could not see much, but he knew Youngjae was looking at him when the younger boy settled down on the bed again, and Mark raised a hand to push the hair back from Youngjae's face, telling him he was sorry for what happened.

“It's in no way your fault, hyung. I'm sorry I woke you up in the middle of the night for this, but I just… didn’t want to be alone right now.” Youngjae said in a small voice, and Mark leaned closer to press a dry kiss on Youngjae's forehead, feeling a fierce sense of protectiveness towards the younger boy.

“It's alright, really, it is, don't worry about it. I'm glad that I can be here for you now, although I’m sad this happened…” Mark said softly, rubbing small circles on Youngjae’s back gently, trying to be as much of a comfort as he could.

They fell into a silence again, Youngjae's breathing calming down a little, only disturbed by the occasional sniffle, until Youngjae broke it again with a timid fraction of a sentence. “Could you…”

Mark waited for Youngjae to continue, but when the younger boy did not, Mark prodded him gently. “Yes, Youngjae?”

Mark was not sure in the dark, but he thought that Youngjae was chewing on his bottom lip in a display of uncertainty. Youngjae was very vulnerable right now, so Mark was careful not to rush him, allowing the younger to take as long as he needed after Mark had encouraged him to speak his mind.

“It's silly, but… I'm very drunk and I really want to stop thinking and just sleep, so… Could you, um, keep talking? Tell a story or something? It doesn't matter what, just, Mark-hyung’s voice is so soothing and it would maybe help me fall asleep…” Youngjae sounded sheepish and a bit embarrassed, but the request was really cute and sweet and Mark could not help but let out a laugh, happy to note that Youngjae seemed a bit more relaxed now.

“Sure, I can tell you a bedtime story if you like. I only know those originally in Chinese or English though, so I’ll tell you one in English, okay?” Mark was not really much of a storyteller, but there was not much he would not do for Youngjae right now, so he told a silly story that he remembered from his childhood about a pig who wanted to fly in the most calm and gentle voice he could manage, and he could feel the tension seep away from Youngjae as his breathing slowed down further into slumber. When Mark ran out of story, he continued just telling Youngjae nonsense things about his childhood, like when he had convinced his little brother that he could grow a pizza tree if he planted a slice in the backyard and how he had teased his sisters over stupid things.

Mark had no idea how much time had passed, but when he was sure Youngjae had been asleep for a while, he finally stopped talking, shifting as little as possible to get a comfortable position in bed and pulling the blanket a little back so he would not get too hot with Youngjae there to raise the temperature. It took a long time before Mark could fall asleep himself, worried thoughts running around in his sobering mind, heart heavy as he knew Youngjae’s pain would not be over in the morning, heartbreak taking such long a time to heal.

But tomorrow was a new day, and Mark would be there for Youngjae, and he hoped that would be enough.

  
  


Perhaps it was some sort of a blessing that for Youngjae the nausea of his hangover was more imminent than the pain of his heartbreak the morning after, although both were present. At least Youngjae did not have the choice to refuse to get up from the bed and face the world in the morning, since the moment he was stirred from his sleep by Mark who was trying to get up and go to the toilet, the younger boy started feeling sick and was forced to relocate to the bathroom lest they want vomit everywhere.

But it was for certain at least that the hungover Youngjae sitting on the tiled and thankfully warmed floor of Mark’s bathroom hugging the toilet bowl was no less miserable than the drunk Youngjae from early this morning, just slightly more focused on feeling sick than heartbroken at that very moment. Mark was still there, rubbing Youngjae's back as the younger boy threw up, until Youngjae had been sick enough times that he was starting to feel marginally better and asked for some juice. It also meant that Mark had to go as far as the kitchen, which made it the perfect time to go explain both his and Youngjae’s absence to Jinyoung, or there would be a mess like the one they had had when Jinyoung had thought Mark was lost when he had been sleeping in Jackson's bed.

Jinyoung fared better than Youngjae at the moment, but it was obvious the Keeper of the House was suffering for the alcoholic decisions he had made yesterday with how he asked Mark to speak more softly when the older boy came to explain why he was late and Youngjae was not up bright and cheery yet. Jinyoung was very understanding of the downsides of alcohol usage, and when Mark told him Youngjae wanted to use vacation days on today for him and Mark so they could suffer their hangover in peace, Jinyoung did not hesitate to accept the request. Not that they would have had many duties that day anyway, considering it had been obvious already beforehand that this Friday would be reserved for the more or less inevitable hangover.

Before Mark could leave to tell the good news to Youngjae though, Jinyoung stopped him. “By the way, the magazines had quite a fit over us leaving early together from the party last night, paparazzi photos nicely included on full spreads of gossip. Apparently we are having an affair now, according to them, so if you have some friends or family that you still need to tell not to believe everything the media says, you should probably tell them nothing happened last night and that the gossip magazines will make up stories like this in the future too at every chance they get.”

Mark turned back to look at Jinyoung. Mark did not feel very hungover with how he had made the smart choice to stop drinking early last night, but all the early morning and night wakings had made him groggy and not in the mood for bullshit, so he just spoke straightforwardly, not bothering to care if he was crossing any unspoken lines. “I’m pretty sure that my family knows better than to believe idle gossip, but I'll send them a message just in case. What about you? Did you already tell Jaebum that nothing happened between us?”

Jinyoung raised his head from where it had been leaning on his hands, blinking his dark eyes at Mark. “Why?”

Mark had not expected Jinyoung to look _confused_ when he had lashed out just the tiniest bit and asked intrusively about Jaebum. He was not sure what he had expected, maybe a huff and a quick dismissal, but certainly not a tilt of Jinyoung’s head as he studied Mark’s baffled expression, until understanding dawned in his black, inquisitive eyes. “Ohh, I see.”

Mark did not see, not at all, but thankfully Jinyoung did not leave him wondering. “You should know that despite what half of the House things, me and JB-hyung are not actually together.”

“What.”

Mark had not slept enough to be slapped in the face with a revelation like this. The timing could not have been worse - Mark had been curious about Jinyoung’s and Jaebum’s relationship for a long while now, but with what Youngjae had told him of what had happened last night, Mark had been pretty sure he understood the whole picture - Jinyoung and Jaebum had this weird love and hate relationship, Jaebum adored Youngjae but could not return his love, and it was all very sad because Jaebum did not want to break Youngjae’s heart and Youngjae would not stop before his heart would get broken, which was what happened last night.

What on _earth_ was going on then, actually? Why would the House never seem to stop throwing new curveballs at Mark?

Jinyoung was not phased by Mark freaking out, shrugging and making a vague gesture with his hand, seeming a bit nervous about the subject considering the way he dropped his gaze onto the surface of his desk and that he was biting the side of his bottom lip.  “Well, it’s kind of a long story, but I guess you want to hear it. When this arrangement with Jackson and the contract started, it was just me and JB-hyung as Jackson’s servants. During that time we were experimenting a lot of course, and we got used to getting laid regularly, I guess? So when Jackson had a family holiday in Hong Kong for two weeks and we were left back in South Korea, I don’t know who started it, but we started sleeping together to take the edge off. And we did it again the next time Jackson was away, and kept doing it, because it was convenient and safe and we have known each other forever and were already having sex together with Jackson, so it was not any different from that?”

Jinyoung took a slow breath, his eyes meeting Mark’s now. Jinyoung’s eyes were suprisingly emotional, pleading Mark to listen and understand. ”Then when Yugyeom and Bambam joined, despite us both telling them otherwise, they started to insist that me and JB-hyung were just in denial of our love or something. And with Youngjae… With Youngjae, we did not bother to clarify it from the start as the maknaes would anyway corrupt him with their ideas, and we did not really care if the others thought we were together? It was like gossip anyway.”

A pause, and another shaky slow breath, before Jinyoung continued, “But later, when it became obvious that Youngjae had a crush on JB-hyung… We realized it would have been better to be clear from the start, but since we weren’t, JB-hyung thought it was better to let Youngjae continue to believe we were together so he would not have to hurt the boy by flat out rejecting him, and instead Youngjae could slowly let go of the crush over time… Well, that plan obviously did not work, and in hindsight it’s easy to say a lot of things about how we should have handled the situation, but the point is that we didn’t expect Youngjae’s crush at all. And we definitely did not want to or mean to hurt him in any way.”

Mark’s mind was reeling with the weight of all this new information Jinyoung had just shoved at him. He had known for sure Jinyoung and Jaebum were close, yeah, and that they were fucking, so it was natural to assume like Yugyeom had bet, that it was just how their relationship worked, with riling each other up but then still loving each other romantically. But what Jinyoung said meant that they were just good old friends that were having sex on the side whenever they felt like it, and who had let others think whatever of their relationship because they did not think it would matter, and when they had found out it did, they had continued because they had thought it to be easier. And yeah, they had not meaning any harm with it, but the the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

So. Jinyoung and Jaebum were not together, at least not in the romantic manner Yugyeom, Youngjae and Mark had assumed. Of course this did not mean one or both of them might _want_ a romantic relationship together, but that did not seem very likely with how long they had been doing this. Well, Mark was not going to be sure of anything anymore before he had _actual confirmation_ from the persons themselves, not just these gossips and guesses and vague answers. Which was what prompted him to set his jaw with determination and probably completely overstep his boundaries by meeting Jinyoung’s gaze steadily now and  saying, “so you don’t see Jaebum in a romantic way.”

“Nope.” Jinyoung’s answer was simple, honest and informal. Definitely not typical of him, but Mark could see how this situation pained Jinyoung and he wanted Mark to understand his side of it. Mark appreciated the straightforwardness, fed up with how this situation had become a complicated mess of assumptions and planning to do at least _something_ about it. He had to be there for Youngjae right now, so he could not go hunt down Jaebum to do the required you-broke-my-best-friend’s-heart bullying and to also find out Jaebum’s side of this mess, but Mark would do that later.

“You do understand I have to tell what you told me to Youngjae, right?” Mark said seriously, measuring Jinyoung with his gaze, carefully following how he would react to the words. Instead of any panic or denial that Mark might have expected, Jinyoung’s face showed mostly relief and acceptance, tension seeping off of the Keeper of the House’s shoulders as he nodded, his expression solemn.

“That’s fine. It’s maybe time for the two of them to stop dancing around this subject and get it over with. It’s only causing pain and strain for everyone, and I hate to see the both of them suffering.”

Well, it was obvious now that Jinyoung did not know the situation had already blown up, and Mark was not going to be the one to tell him, so he just nodded, taking his leave.

It was probably just rubbing salt into Youngjae’s wounds telling him that Jaebum was not even with Jinyoung romantically but that he would still reject Youngjae, but he deserved to know. Mark had kept the fact that he had known that Jaebum knew of Youngjae’s crush a secret, with good intentions, and it had not helped to save the boy from heartbreak, so he would tell Youngjae everything he knew of the situation now, and let the younger boy make his own decisions about it.

  
  


Youngjae was surprisingly calm to hear about the lack of romantic love in Jinyoung’s and Jaebum’s relationship, but considering that the boy was heartbroken, hungover and feeling weak because of low blood sugar and dehydration, it was understandable that the emotional blow felt very small compared to everything else he was already going through in that moment.

“I was kind of hoping for it to be like that… But it doesn’t matter now, does it. Jaebum still rejected me.”

Mark wanted to argue against that, but Jaebum had been very clear, and it was not what Youngjae needed right now.

After Mark had apologized for not telling Youngjae about what little he had known of Jaebum’s side and Youngjae had accepted the apology, the younger boy did not want to talk about the subject anymore for the time being as he focused on his slowly lessening hangover. However when Mark tried to leave the bathroom to give Youngjae some space the boy insisted that he would prefer not to be alone, so Mark joined him on the floor of the bathroom. He settled down to lean against the wall of his shower and idly browsed on his smartphone, until a peculiar encounter from the previous night popped into his mind, and he paused.

“There was a guy yesterday at the party with this like, obnoxious bright red hair? Do you know who that guy is? He seemed famous, considering that he just assumed I knew him and didn't introduce himself…” Mark trailed off.

Youngjae lifted his head from where he had been leaning it onto the wall, blinking a couple of times. “Bright red hair? …Oh, I think Taehyung-hyung just colored his hair red? It must have been him. Yeah, he's an idol so he's used to people recognizing him, I guess. He and Namjoon-hyung are super chill, and Yoongi-hyung is kinda scary but he’s actually really nice too.”

Mark nodded and lowered his gaze back to his smartphone, not really wanting to reveal that the names did not really say much to him. But a simple search for “Taehyung” on the web found him immediately tons of pages, articles, images and videos of the man, some of the song names linked to him sounding familiar to Mark, and seeing images with him in dark hair made Mark feel like he had probably seen him somewhere in a magazine or on tv before. So yeah, if he had had any interest in popular culture he would have for sure recognized the man and known his name, and maybe also gotten starstruck, so maybe it was good he had not known (or cared) who Taehyung was, because he would have probably made a fool out of himself otherwise.

But Mark knew who Taehyung was now, so at least he could use his name now in a normal conversation should they meet again. Just in case Mark familiarized himself with some other names associated with Taehyung, so he would know who this “Namjoon-hyung” (not hyung) and “Yoongi-hyung” (not hyung either) were next time.

Mark found Taehyung’s bodyguard in many pictures taken of Taehyung, but of course his name was not mentioned anywhere, just some comments about that he was cute too. Not that Mark expected anything more, after all, who cared about the servants, managers, bodyguards? They were only useful for getting information about their employers for as far as the media was concerned.

Well, Mark would ask for his name next time because he could and because he cared.

  
  


After Youngjae had suffered his hangover and was able to keep his late afternoon breakfast down, he insisted that they should go out and do something fun that did not involve alcohol, since they had already taken the day off and did not need to be working like the others were. Another likely reason for Youngjae's eagerness to get out of the House was that he probably did not feel like facing the others and especially Jinyoung and Jaebum, but it was left unsaid.

When Mark complied and asked for suggestions for what they should do, Youngjae's eyes lit up and he practically _begged_ they go sing karaoke at a place a short taxi ride away. Normally Mark would have resisted going to sing as that really was not his thing, but Youngjae had very convincing kicked puppy eyes right now, and there was not much Mark would have denied him. Mark warned the younger though that he would probably not be singing much, but Youngjae clearly did not mind, super cheery about the prospect of going out and getting to sing for _hours_. The boy should have been a singer, not a gardener.

_“We live for thiiiiiiiiiis love!”_

Youngjae’s voice was loud, clear and gorgeous when he sang, easily managing even difficult songs with high notes and complicated melodies, and Mark could just watch and listen in awe. The dim light and the colored lights thrown by the disco ball made Youngjae’s black on white striped sweater appear like it was in many colors, Youngjae's brown hair looking darker in this dim light. Youngjae's passion for singing made him look so beautiful in this moment as he was pouring his heart out in the song, eyes fierce and livening it up by striking poses. Mark was captivated by the way singing captured Youngjae’s essence, making the younger boy shine as he basked in doing what he loved.

And if there was some extra fury and sadness in Youngjae’s voice when he was singing these dramatic love songs, it was alright. Singing his heart out was clearly therapeutical for Youngjae, so Mark would be the supportive best friend he tried so hard to be and cheered for Youngjae as he sang (easy, required no effort at all since Youngjae was _amazing_ ) and joined him in some songs, trying to do rap parts whenever he could make that choice (more difficult, but Mark was nothing if persistent, so he put effort in it and did his best for the smile that spread on Youngjae's face whenever he agreed to do a song). At least Youngjae was smiling and laughing again, although sadness was quick to return in his eyes if there was a lull in conversation or a particularly fitting song, but grieving was alright. Grieving was good and necessary.

“Let's sing a song in English next!” Youngjae declared cheerfully as he bounced down onto the sofa next to Mark, reaching for the remote and switching in to display the non-Korean songs available.

“That song you just sung had a lot of English in it,” Mark pointed out.

Youngjae punched him in the shoulder playfully. “Yeah but you know what I mean. Hey, do you know Love Yourself?”

And that was how Youngjae talked Mark into actually _singing_ a popular song in English. Mark was supposed to have an advantage with the simple melody and English lyrics, but Youngjae knew the words better than he did, and the younger boy pronounced them pretty much perfectly, so Mark was ready to bury his pride. But it was fun, standing on the table together, singing this song about a failed and bad love, forgetting Youngjae's situation for just a moment as Youngjae helped Mark with the lyrics for his part.

 _“And baby I be movin’ on,_   
_And I think you should be somethin’ I don’t wanna hold back_ _  
Baby you should know that…”_

But the fun could not last forever, since they had only bought the karaoke booth for two hours and it was also getting very late since it had taken them quite long to leave the House in the first place. Two hours was also a long time for just two people, and Youngjae had exhausted his voice singing so much, so now they were just lounging on the sofas, Mark idly scrolling through the song list although he did not want to perform any more songs, and Youngjae leaning back onto the back rest next to him, eyes bleary and mind sleepy from all the emotional exhaustion.

“Hey, hyung,” Youngjae begun uncertainly, getting Mark's attention as the older boy was more than glad to drop the boring browsing to focus on Youngjae.

The younger boy looked so small, slumped back on the sofa like this, his frame hidden in the loose white sweater and eyes looking up at Mark with his currently emotionally vulnerable state so painfully obvious in them. Mark raised a hand to smooth some of Youngjae's orange brown strands of hair out of his face, the feeling of protectiveness swelling in Mark’s chest as he felt like fighting the world just so that the friend he felt so much affection for could be happy. For a moment Mark wished he would not know Jaebum, so he would be able to just hate him for hurting Youngjae, but although Mark felt annoyed and perhaps even angry at Jaebum right now, there was no way he could really hate the bodyguard. It was not Jaebum's fault that he could not return Youngjae's feelings, although he could have handled the situation better.

“Can I kiss you?”

Youngjae’s words snapped Mark out of his musings and it took more than a second for his brain to process the words that were totally not what he had expected to come out of Youngjae’s mouth. Had Bambam somehow possessed Youngjae from afar?

“What??”

Mark was pretty sure Youngjae was blushing now although the dim and colored lights of the room hid it pretty well, and the boy fumbled to straighten himself, quickly backtracking his words in an quick attempt to explain. “I mean, not if you don’t want to, but, I just, I thought, I haven’t kissed anyone in the House, and uh, if it’s not ever gonna be Jaebum then, and um, I’d just want to kiss someone now, but instead of like, picking someone up from the bar, I’d like it to be you. Because I just want a kiss, and I like you, as a friend I mean, and you wouldn’t think anything more of it, and I didn’t give you the congratulatory kiss earlier properly, so. Ahhh I don’t even know what I’m saying forget I ever asked sorry I’m just-- so confused and it _hurts_ and I want to go to sleep--”

Mark cupped the side of Youngjae's face gently with one hand before leaning in, slowly enough to give Youngjae the chance to back away but when he did not, Mark pressed their lips together chastely, in a short sweet kiss before he leaned back again, wanting to check Youngjae's reaction. A kiss was not much to Mark (considering he was planning to do _hand- and blowjobs_ casually), but it was much more for Youngjae, and if Youngjae needed a kiss as a comfort now, it was not something Mark would deny him. Youngjae seemed a bit bewildered and definitely hesitant, his tongue darting between his lips, but very quickly determination settled in his eyes, and he leaned forward to kiss Mark again, his soft lips daring to move a little now, and Mark obliged Youngjae's exploring for as far as the younger was willing to go, hesitant fingers in Mark’s hair guiding him to angle his face better but not deepening the kiss into an open mouthed one.

Mark allowed Youngjae to lead, only going as far as Youngjae did, and he studied the younger boy’s face carefully when he leaned back, Youngjae’s full lips a bit darker now and a lot of conflicting emotions flickering on his face. They were still sitting close, but the silence was loaded as Mark waited for Youngjae to react, to say something.

Swallowing and licking his lips nervously again, Youngjae met Mark's gaze. “I… You're a good kisser, and thank you, it was nice, but… I don't know, I just want there to be feelings behind it? I mean, like this it’s still a nice flutter of nervousness and it's exciting, of course, but… I want something more.” He paused for a moment, looking for the right words, and Mark waited.

“Thanks for indulging me, Mark-hyung. It helped me sort out my feelings, I think.”

Youngjae was fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater, quickly dropping his gaze down but flickering it up to Mark's face occasionally to check on his friend’s reaction. Mark smiled warmly. “It's alright. It's okay for you to want there to be love behind it, even though for me and the others a kiss can be just a kiss. It's fine to want different things, and you should know everyone in the House respects your choice. I'm glad you chose me to place your trust in, and I hope you know I care for you a lot, Youngjae. I want you to be happy.”

It was way more emotional than Mark usually preferred to be, but Youngjae had looked like he needed it. There were tears in Youngjae's eyes again, but this time because of how moved he was by Mark's words, and soon Mark found himself with an armful of crying Youngjae who was hiccuping into Mark's shoulder that he was so glad to have him as a friend, arms squeezing Mark tightly.

It was no surprise that the tears turned eventually into ones of heartbreak again, and Mark held and hushed Youngjae gently, rocking them back and forth on the cheap fake leather sofa of the karaoke booth, feeling so bad for Youngjae as the younger boy cried inconsolably for the nth time in less than 24 hours.

When the tears stopped Youngjae was almost falling asleep on Mark, his breathing still shaky as Mark rubbed his back.

“Why can't Jaebum-hyung love me back…”

Mark tried to pretend the words whispered against his collarbone in a moment of helplessness did not break his heart.

  
  


Youngjae fell asleep on Mark for real on the taxi ride back home, and Mark did not have the heart to wake him until they arrived at the gates of the House although the position was not the most comfortable one for him. Mark prodded Youngjae gently awake after he had paid for the fare, the younger boy mumbling incoherently as Mark tried to shake him back into consciousness. “Hey, Youngjae, we're home, let's get you to bed.”

Apparently Youngjae was as blessed in his sleeping gifts as he was in his talent for singing, because the best Mark could do was to pull the younger boy out of the car so that the taxi driver could leave, but Youngjae remained at least 90% asleep. He was heavily leaning on Mark and apparently unwilling to walk the distance home, as any relatively soft place like the grass right next to them seemed appealing enough for the younger boy to be ready to get down and sleep upon. Mark, however, could not allow this, as it was the end of March and it was already very chilly outside, and it would only get colder towards the morning.

After some sleepy arguing they found a compromise, which consisted of Mark piggybacking Youngjae home. It was convenient enough, since Mark packed more muscles than his small frame would allow one to expect, so he could easily enough carry the younger boy back into the House. Youngjae helped by wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck easily so he would not fall off, ending up snuggling into Mark’s neck and muttering something about fluffy puppies before continuing his dream. Opening the locks was a bit difficult as Mark had to try to get the keys out of his pocket while still holding Youngjae up, but he managed without dropping the keys or Youngjae, so Mark considered himself a piggybacking genius of some sort.

He did almost drop Youngjae though when he was making his way quietly through the unlit main hall, and someone suddenly spoke up.

“You were out quite late.”

Mark flinched and struggled to keep his hold on Youngjae's legs, but he managed to not betray the younger boy by not dropping him on his ass. Mark's head turned towards the familiar voice, and his eyes could make out Jackson's frame by the stairs, now that he looked closely and was not solely focused on making his way through the dark hall without walking into walls or dropping Youngjae.

“Jackson! You startled me.” Mark spoke in a quiet voice, not because he was afraid to wake up Youngjae - he knew he could not wake up Youngjae - but because it was late and the others were sleeping, and although Mark rationally knew they would not hear him speak from here, it did not feel right to speak up.

“Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to.” Jackson walked over where Mark was standing. Mark could barely make out his face in the dark, the way Jackson's expression was serious as his eyebrows were scrunched in worry. “Here, I’ll help carry Youngjae.”

Mark shifted Youngjae on his back, not willing to let him go. He had carried his friend so far, and he would carry him to bed. He did not want to bother Jackson. “No thanks, I'll carry him.”

“No, let me help.” Jackson insisted, but Mark turned so his front was to Jackson, denying him.

“I'm stronger than I look. I want to do this.” Mark snapped, just barely holding back the words about how he was off duty so Jackson could not force him because he knew Jackson would not. Jackson was just trying to help, but Mark did not need help. He was not weak. He was perfectly capable of carrying a boy as tall and heavy as him, and he kind of _needed_ to do it now because he had felt so helpless all day wanting to protect the other boy from what was hurting him.

“Okay.”

Even though Mark had held the most hurtful words back, Jackson looked dejected, dropping his gaze for a moment before gesturing for them to keep walking towards the servants’ rooms. Mark's eyes were slowly adjusting to the pretty much nonexistent light of the corridor, and he sneaked glances towards Jackson, admiring the straight line of his nose, wondering if he should say something, if he went too far in his casualness and offended Jackson by straight out refusing. Jackson's expressions were usually so open and easily readable that when he closed up like this, it felt odd.

But of course Jackson, who seemed to be so strong he could easily admit weakness, spoke up first with a confession that made Mark's heart thump once painfully in his chest, heavy with guilt and light with all the love he could feel Jackson held towards all his servants all at once. “I was worried about you two. I didn't see you all day, and then I heard you left the House at seven. Is everything alright?”

Mark chewed the side of his lip, wondering how much Jackson knew and how much he should say. “Do you know what happened last night?”

Jackson turned to face him now, blinking at him, worry and confusion obvious in his expression. He shook his head, and Mark decided Jackson should know of things that would affect how well his servants worked together. Although Jaebum had apparently not said anything to him yet, if Jackson asked him directly, there was no good reason for the bodyguard not to tell him.

“In case you didn't know, Youngjae has had a crush on Jaebum for months.” Jackson nodded solemnly to signal that he had known, and somehow Mark was not even surprised. “Well, Jaebum rejected him last night.”

“Oh. I'm sorry.” Mark did not know why Jackson was apologizing to Mark although it was not his fault nor Mark the one hurt the most by this, but Mark guessed that was just what Jackson was like, taking responsibility even when he did not need to. “Is he okay? I mean, uh, stupid question, obviously not but… He will be, right?”

Mark gave Jackson a sad smile, his own feelings on the surface, so raw and honest they hurt. “He isn't, but I'm sure he will be. He's stronger than he looks, too.”

They had walked up to the second last room of the corridor, which was Youngjae's as Mark's was the last, and Jackson halted while Mark kept walking.

“Umm...” Jackson trailed off, and Mark turned a bit to look at him. Jackson had stopped in front of Youngjae's door, one finger pointing at it, face one big question mark as he apparently thought Mark had walked past the door on accident. Jackson looked so cute when he was perplexed, eyes wide and _innocent_ and Mark felt like kissing that confused pout off of Jackson's full lips, but now was not the time nor the place, Youngjae's weight heavy against his back and straining his arms.

“Youngjae sleeps in my room.” Mark explained, and the way Jackson's jaw dropped at this revelation made something that sounded suspiciously like a _giggle_ escape Mark's lips.

“You're cute. Close that mouth before flies fly in or I'll kiss it shut.” Okay something had happened to Mark's brain-to-mouth filter, because he definitely had not meant to say that out loud.

Jackson's reaction was worth his slip-up though, because the blonde sputtered and closed his mouth quickly, sending Mark a look that was half flustered and half challenging, and Mark felt a nice flutter at the bottom of his stomach at the prospect of having caught Jackson off guard.

But Jackson was quick to recover, like always, and with a few smooth strides he was at Mark's door, opening it for Mark, a confident smile sliding onto his lips.

“I'd take you up on that offer, but you have your hands full at the moment.” A ludicrous wink that made Mark roll his eyes. “Perhaps next time.”

“Alright, next time.” Mark agreed before bidding Jackson good night, allowing the blonde to close the door behind them with an exaggerated bow that was meant to make Mark laugh, and it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo now that I’ve broken all your hearts, how are you feeling? :D The JJP vs. 2jae situation is more clear now, buuut it is not over yet, as there are still some matters to solve. But yeah. Welcome to Angst Land.
> 
> In addition to me liking to know what your thoughts about this chapter and the direction of the story are, I would like to know what you would think of me setting up a Patreon to accept donations and providing earlier updates and some extras to those donating (all my ffs would of course, still be available for free to everyone). I’ve been contemplating it for a while, but I would like to know your thoughts about it. I’ve been looking into the legality of it all etc, so it’s more of me wanting to know how y’all would feel about it. If you have any thoughts or questions, let me know here, on tumblr, twitter, or ask.fm (I’m everywhere with the same alias).
> 
> I’m on vacation for the next week soooo I’m hoping that means I can get the next chapter out quicker, but I have no plan for the next chapter yet so let’s see how long it takes for me to plan it :)
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support so far ♥


	35. Thirty Five

Waking up next to Youngjae the next morning was not as weird as Mark would have expected. It was also not a warm, tingly feeling like waking up next to Jackson had been, but Mark figured that was because he was very familiar with Youngjae and their relationship was not sexual at all. With Jackson he was nervous and excited, thinking too much about how their bodies were positioned and how Jackson was looking at him, but with Youngjae he was comfortable and felt no qualms to shove the younger boy out of the bed when it seemed he was still not waking up easily.

Youngjae fell from the bed with a yelp, sleepy eyes a bit grumpy and lips pouting as he looked up at Mark who was peering down from the bed, grinning at the newly awoken boy. “Rise and shine, sunshine! Time to get ready for work.”

Youngjae yawned and rubbed at his eyes before getting up and claiming silently Mark's bathroom for his own, and Mark laughed as he went, finding his friend totally adorable. While waiting for Youngjae to be done with using the toilet and going into the shower (was Youngjae even aware yet that he was not in his own room?) Mark went to get the younger his toothbrush and a change of work clothes from his room, paired with his yellow bow tie, knowing none of Mark's extra slim clothes would fit with how Youngjae's shoulders and hips were wider than his.

It was surprisingly casual and comfy, sharing space with Youngjae like this. It was almost domestic. Perhaps both of them having a lot of siblings helped - they were used to sharing a room and space and now that Youngjae needed for a while to not feel alone, they slipped quite easily into this routine. They brushed their teeth together before it was Mark’s turn to shower, they got ready together and walked into Jinyoung’s office together.

Jinyoung raised one perfect eyebrow at them arriving in his office at the same time, the tone of his voice not betraying the curiousness Mark was able to read from the sharpness of his eyes. “I take it me or JB-hyung don’t need to be doing manual wake-up calls for Youngjae anymore?”

Jinyoung's comment explained why Youngjae now very much preferred sleeping with Mark than sleeping alone in his room - a wake-up by Jaebum or even Jinyoung would definitely not have been something Youngjae needed on the morning of his heartbreak, or even now.

“Not for the time being.” Mark answered easily, the polite smile on his lips protecting Youngjae from having to explain himself. Jinyoung took his answer in a stride, nodding and folding his hands in front of him on his desk.

“Alright, good to know. So, any changes to your tiers?”

Mark had contemplated it. He felt pretty ready to move onto the blue tiers, but honestly, he did not feel like he had the time to do so now. It would be a Big Deal when he did move to the blue tiers, and the gods only knew if the maknaes would come up with another “ritual” for that. But Mark needed to be there for Youngjae now. Perhaps moving to the blue tiers would work as a diversion because everyone’s attention would be on Mark, but really, it did not hurt staying on the blue dotted tier for a day or two longer, so he thought it was best not to rush it. He had plenty of time to experiment later, after Youngjae was over the worst of it, or at least until Mark knew how this problem with Jaebum and Youngjae would affect the House dynamics for the immediate future.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Jinyoung nodded at this, taking the pair of his blue dotted tie and Youngjae’s yellow tie and climbing onto the stepladder to hang them up. Youngjae did not need to even confirm his status more than this, and Mark wondered why Jinyoung even bothered to take Youngjae’s yellow bow tie (and Jaebum's purple one) down from the hook for the night, but he guessed the Keeper of the House just liked to do everything prim and proper.

They were told their tasks for the day, which mostly involved doing catching up on the housework they had been neglecting for the past few days, and they set to work. Youngjae stayed close to Mark all day, and honestly Mark was not surprised - work kept Youngjae busy and away from thinking about his broken heart, but in moments of rest he seemed to take comfort in finding Mark with his eyes or touching him on the arm, and Mark indulged him.

They only managed to avoid Jaebum until lunch. On a weekday it would have been easy to avoid the bodyguard until dinner, but it was Saturday, so Jackson was home and thus all seven of them ate lunch together.

Mark did not know how long it would take for the others to catch on, but to him it was obvious that Jaebum and Youngjae were avoiding one another. Usually Youngjae and Jaebum sat together, but this time Youngjae insisted on seating Mark between them, using him as a human shield or something. When Jaebum looked at Mark with a question in his eyes, Mark narrowed his eyes at the bodyguard before turning his attention back to Youngjae, making his unhappiness with the tall brunette known. He had not yet had the time to confront Jaebum since Youngjae was clinging onto him all the time, but it was only a matter of time.

Mark had only managed to start up a conversation between the maknae line on a safe enough topic of shoe brands they preferred, when Jackson insisted on having his attention.

“Maaaaaaaaark.” Jackson looked ridiculous with his mouth hanging open, some traces of the chicken he had just eaten in the corners of his lips and stuck on his teeth, and it really should not be attractive at  _ all _ , but it was Jackson, Jackson with his friendly, warm brown eyes that were sparkling with mischief, and he was gesturing towards his mouth in what was obviously supposed to be a subtle reference to their…  _ flirting? _ last night, except it was totally not subtle. And also it looked stupid. But still attractive. Mark was fucked.

Exaggerating exasperation Mark sighed as he pushed himself up from where he had been sitting, walked over to the head of the table where Jackson was sitting and promptly leaned down to kiss his mouth shut like he had promised.

Kissing Jackson was… Mark always felt like he was emerged into another world, a world where there was only him and Jackson and the sensations of their shared space. Jackson's mouth tasted of the mildly spiced chicken he had just eaten, tongue playful as it slid against Mark's, prompting Mark to angle his head so that Jackson could slide his tongue against Mark's. Jackson sucked Mark's bottom lip into his mouth so he could nibble at it, and Mark let out a soft sigh, not having even noticed when his eyes had closed. He was distantly aware that his hand was on Jackson's clothed bicep and that there were some sounds coming from around him, but he was mostly just aware that Jackson had apparently taken a strawberry scented bath today, because that was the soft sweet scent under the manly perfume he wore to try and hide it.

But like always when kissing, at some point Mark had to break away to breathe, and during that moment his sole focus on Jackson broke. He could hear Bambam and Yugyeom cheering and he felt himself blush, still not quite used to having audience on doing something like this although it was  _ normal _ in the House. When he opened his eyes, Jackson's beautiful brown eyes were so close to his, looking at him with so many emotions flickering in them, something like adoration or respect and affection even, perhaps, and Mark pulled away when his stomach did that stubborn, annoying flopping thing, because he was not supposed to feel so much more in regards to kissing Jackson than anyone else. And even if he did, it was just that Jackson kissed so well, and somehow he knew how to press all of Mark's buttons, and Mark was weak.

Hanging onto some shreds of his dignity, Mark walked back to his chair like nothing had happened, although he could hear Youngjae cooing at how he was blushing. Mark was definitely not petty enough to “accidentally” kick Youngjae's foot where it was resting next to his chair. Nope, he wasn't.

At least the kiss had lightened the mood, and Mark was happy to be the object of teasing for the while if it meant that Youngjae could relax next to him, his laugh loud as Mark sent him and the maknaes a pout. The room fell into comfortable chatter, Jackson discussing House affairs with Jinyoung and Jaebum and the maknaes starting a debate about who was the best kisser in the House. Bambam was sure it was himself, and Yugyeom was not having any of it.

“Well if we were talking about who gives the best blowjobs in the House then nobody would argue, but for kissing? Nah, I think you’re at the very top, Bammie, but not the number one.”

Bambam sent an impressive pout followed with puppy eyes to his not-boyfriend's direction, but Yugyeom was strong, holding his ground in the face of the most dangerous of weapons.

"Well who, then? We both agree Jackson is better than Jinyoung-hyung - OW stop it Jinyoung you're just not our type --" Bambam whined when Jinyoung sent him a death glare, followed by a cruel poke into the Thai boy's side. "-- Jaebum-hyung sure was good, but I've only kissed him like once a long time ago so I don't think we can count him?"

"Yeah I've only kissed him that one time too, so the sampling is too small and old to conduct a fair assessment. That leaves us ourselves, Jackson and Mark-hyung. I think we can count Mark-hyung because it was so recently we still remember." Yugyeom nodded, holding his chin solemnly, like they were doing academic evaluations of something important and not silly subjective reviews of people's kissing abilities. Mark thought the subject was ridiculous, but Youngjae looked entertained enough and the other hyungs were humoring the maknaes, so Mark felt no need to stop them either.

"Well, I guess we should ask other's opinions too. Jackson, who's your favourite to kiss?"

Jackson raised his eyebrows in surprise and hands in surrender, looking between the maknaes, surprised to have suddenly been dragged into the conversation, but obviously wanting to stay out of it. "Nope, I'm not taking sides here. You know I don't play favourites, and you also know that what I prefer changes weekly."

The maknaes let out awws and other sounds of displeasure at Jackson’s refusal to play this game with them, but they seemed to forget their disappointment quite quickly, considering they turned immediately afterwards to the other two hyungs by the end of the table with their questions. "Jinyoung-hyung, what about you?"

Jinyoung did not even glance towards the maknaes, picking more chicken onto his plate with his chopsticks instead, appearing completely disinterested in the discussion. "Jackson."

Mark found himself amused by the exaggerated reactions the maknaes did, this time oohing and pretending to whisper things into each other's ears before leaning forward again, this time looking at Jaebum with mirth sparkling in their eyes, so happy now that everyone was giving them attention and even humoring them in their silly mission to bet, compare and compete about everything.

Jaebum looked between the two of them with a bored look in his eyes, ignoring with ease that the two maknaes were blinking up at him, acting extra cutesy and curious to get the best answer. "...I don't think it matters, really, considering I have not kissed anyone at the House that much."

After all resistance Jaebum had shown towards the maknaes’ cutesy act, he was only able to take about half a minute of their whining before he gave up. Jaebum probably figured out that if he gave the maknaes  _ something _ they would have mercy on him, which was exactly the tactique Mark was planning to use if and when the maknaes' inquisitiveness would turn on him. "Alright, let's say Mark, okay? Just to get you off my case."

Mark winced inwardly, not daring a glance into Youngjae's direction as he knew for more than certain that it must not feel fun to have one's crush declare they liked to kiss your best friend the best out of your group of friends. The only redeeming factor was that Jaebum had not kissed Youngjae before, so it was not like he was saying that he liked kissing Mark better than kissing Youngjae. Actually, what Jaebum was saying also meant he liked kissing Mark better than kissing Jinyoung, so maybe it was actually good? Hopefully? Mark was not sure. Not that it was certain Jaebum was speaking truthfully considering he was 'just saying something' to humour the maknaes, but there was no specific reason for him to lie either.

"Awww, no one is picking us." Bambam complained aloud, pursing his lips as he turned to look at Mark, turning his puppy eyes up a notch to gather some pity points, probably. Yugyeom agreed with Bambam and moved his plates so that he could half drape himself over the table, turning his head in a cute manner to try and appeal to Mark, apparently. Mark laughed, reaching a hand to ruffle Yugyeom's cherry red hair and receiving a happy beam of a smile as a reward. Mark was not trained against the maknaes’ tactiques, but he had nothing to hide either, so it did not matter.

"Sorry guys but I haven't kissed you that much either--" "WE CAN FIX THAT" "-- so I'll have to pick Jackson." Mark ignored Bambam's attempt at interrupting him easily, knowing that if he did not cut their kissing enthusiasm at the bud he would soon be doused in french kisses by both the maknaes, and Mark did not really feel up for that right now.

Mark could see Jackson's bright smile from the corner of his eye, apparently very pleased that Mark picked him. Mark tried not to overthink it.

"So it's two votes for Jackson, one vote for Mark, Bambam voted for himself, and my vote is still left?" Yugyeom had righted himself in his seat again, his signature shit-eating grin wide on his face as he smiled everyone around the table down, Jinyoung and Jaebum still appearing thoroughly disinterested and Mark was sure only Bambam shared the maknae's enthusiasm in the measure Yugyeom would have wanted, but the maknae revelled in what he got.

“I think Mark-hyung’s a good kisser.”

The words were spoken into a momentary silence, so although they were not very loud at all, everyone heard them perfectly clearly. Mark turned his head very slowly to the side, looking at Youngjae in astonishment he was sure everyone shared, but only he knew why Youngjae was saying what he just did. Youngjae looked calm, like what he was revealing was not a big deal at all, which it definitely was. He was avoiding everyone's eyes for the moment though, poking at the lettuce on his plate with his chopsticks.

Suddenly everyone was very interested in this conversation, and Mark felt apprehension sink into his stomach as he did not know what sort of turn this whole thing would take. He felt like sinking into his seat, but that really would not help.

Yugyeom let out a nervous laugh, clearing his throat and trying to dissolve the heavy silence that had come over them. "Ah, Youngjae-hyung, you can't judge someone's kissing abilities by just looking. That doesn't count." Addressing Youngjae as hyung definitely betrayed Yugyeom's nervousness, because the maknaes never referred to Youngjae as hyung unless someone (like Jinyoung) threatened them with immediate physical abuse.

Mark knew what was coming when Youngjae looked up from his plate, meeting Yugyeom's eyes with determination, the carefully constructed casual expression still on place on his face. "I have kissed Mark-hyung though."

Although Mark had known what Youngjae was going to say, he still winced at the immediate outburst that happened due to this reveal. The maknaes were one cacophony of "WHAT" and "WHEN", but that was to be expected. What Mark was more wary of was the reaction of the other hyungs. He knew Jackson did not approve of anyone coming onto someone else in the House if their tiers were not high enough to warrant that sort of a thing - but the situation had been one where Mark had totally not been coming onto Youngjae, as it had been Youngjae's idea in the first place - but Jackson did not know that yet. Jinyoung had a thing for following rules, so it was the same with him as with Jackson. But of course, it was Jaebum's reaction which was going to be the most interesting and also most dangerous out of all three of them, and Mark knew Youngjae was waiting for it too although the younger boy did not show it, so after a glance to check that Jinyoung and Jackson did not glare at him or seem in any other way furious, mostly just curious, confused and obviously waiting for an explanation, Mark dared a glance at Jaebum.

He did not have to be subtle about it though, because the next moment Jaebum slammed his chopsticks down on the table, gathering everyone's attention, his chair scraping against the floor as he stood up, the look he directed towards Mark ice cold. "Mark, would you step outside with me for a moment?"

Mark ignored Yugyeom's shout of "hey we want to know what happened too" in favor of putting his chopsticks down and pushing his chair back without making too much noise, knowing that Youngjae could very well explain the situation to the others the moment Mark stepped outside with Jaebum, having caused this scene to play out in the first place. Mark expression was serious when he followed Jaebum out of the dining room, knowing that Jaebum was protective of Youngjae, so Mark was definitely going to get some kind of an earful - but what Mark was interested in was the kind of inflections Jaebum would use, if the tall bodyguard would be more jealous or just worried about his friend.

Mark could see from the line of Jaebum's shoulders that the tall brunette was tense, and when Jaebum turned to Mark after they had walked some way away from the closed doors of the dining room so they would not be overheard, Jaebum's eyes were hard when they met Mark’s, jaw flexed as he looked like he wanted to burst, but was holding himself back. Mark catalogued these details in his mind, keeping calm since he knew he had nothing to fear from Jaebum, and he knew he had done nothing wrong, so there was no reason for him to flinch or avoid Jaebum's piercing eyes.

“You know what happened?” It was not really a question, but Mark nodded to confirm Jaebum's suspicions. Considering everyone in the House knew how close Youngjae and Mark were, it should not have been a surprise to anyone and especially not Jaebum that Mark at least, if no one else, knew what had happened between Youngjae and Jaebum.

“You're not… taking advantage of his… state?” Mark noted how Jaebum did not use the words ‘vulnerable’ or ‘heartbroken’ even though they were implied, guilt readable from the way Jaebum seemed queasy, eyes momentarily flickering away from Mark's.

Mark took comfort in that although what Jaebum was afraid of was a serious accusation, Jaebum did not seem to really think that it would be something Mark would do, only needing to confirm what he dreaded was not true. “Nope. I told you before, we are like brothers. He wanted to lash out and I was safe. We were both sober. And other than a friend’s concern, frankly, it's none of your business. I should be the one threatening you with breaking your bones now.”

Now Jaebum definitely looked guilty, smoothing a hand over his face and through his hair, starting to pace nervously in the corridor they were standing in, looking torn. Mark had an inkling that talking about emotions was not really Jaebum's forte, so he allowed the taller boy some time to formulate whatever he had to say for himself, as Mark really wanted to know as much of Jaebum's side to this as the tall and stubborn boy would let him.

“I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, to me hurting him”, was all that Jaebum had to say for himself in the end, a feeble shrug telling Mark that the dark brunette knew how useless and obvious his words were.

“I know. Jinyoung told me”, Mark said plainly, the look in his own eyes unyielding and unforgiving when Jaebum raised his eyes to meet his, Jaebum's dark eyes revealing vulnerability in the form of shame and guilt. He was not looking for Mark's approval, Mark knew that, but it mattered what the older boy thought, obviously. The thing was, Jaebum was not one to apologize for his actions unnecessarily, or at all if he could avoid it, so Mark had not really expected for Jaebum to look so regretful as he met Mark's gaze.

“I see.”

Mark was not sure what to make of the tone of Jaebum's voice. There were several undertones of what Mark thought to be resignation, surprise and shame at least, but the tone of finality in the words made it clear Jaebum wanted to drop the subject now. Apparently the implications of Mark having talked with Jinyoung about this matter made it obvious to Jaebum that Mark knew more than he was comfortable with. However, Mark was not ready to drop this subject yet, so although Jaebum was turning away to go away to the dining hall or wherever, Mark stopped the taller boy with a firm hand on his arm, pressing on with his words onto dangerous territory.

“So it’s true, you don’t hold any romantic feelings for Jinyoung, but you also can’t return Youngjae’s feelings.” Mark had chosen his words carefully, a snare laid out, waiting for the catch he was sure was to come, although he had no idea about what it would be like.

Jaebum looked slightly surprised at Mark’s directness and insistence, but that was to be expected, considering Mark rarely went to seek out conflict or trouble the way pressing on about this subject was. Jaebum’s eyes searched Mark’s for a moment. They were quite close like this, which was unusual for the two of them, and the only other times they had been as close as this had been in a totally different setting.

“Yes”, Jaebum said simply with a tilt of his head, apparently accepting Mark’s nosiness, and Mark went for the opening, not settling for the vague answer he had known Jaebum would give him, if any.

“You can’t, or you won’t?”

Jaebum actually looked taken aback from Mark’s words. Mark could tell because he was close enough, his face tilted a bit up so he could watch Jaebum’s dark eyes closely. There was hesitation in Jaebum’s eyes for a moment, before they hardened again as the slightly younger boy pulled his arm free from Mark’s hold and stepped back, jaw tensed and body language defensive.

“I can’t.”

Jaebum did not stay to see how Mark reacted to his words. Mark folded his arms in front of himself, pondering gaze fixated on the way Jaebum’s fists were firmly clenched by his sides as the bodyguard stormed down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another episode of dramahouse: nobody knows what's good for them.
> 
> :D sorry, this chapter still clarified almost nothing, but solving these things in the House takes their precious time. Still, I kinda really want to slap some sense into JB right now and I bet you do too.
> 
> This chapter was difficult for me to write, so I "accidentally" wrote two Markson one-shots while at it :D Check them out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7572454) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7609741)!
> 
> God damn this story is getting so long, I'll probably breech 150k with the next chapter... Pray for my soul so I'll ever finish this story hahahahaahha.
> 
> Also I'll probably do the Patreon thing, but it'll take me some time to set it up and I'm going through some difficult and busy times in my life so. Yeah. I'm doing my best, please keep on supporting me! I love all the comments and kudos I get, and I answer all of them, it just takes me some time to do so :)


	36. Thirty Six

Mark had chosen his words carefully.

He had driven Jaebum to the edge, knowing that he would likely anger the bodyguard, but deeming it worth it just to get something really honest and raw out of the difficultly readable and emotionally  clammed up man. Mark was trusting that they were familiar enough so that Jaebum would not be mad at him for long, but even if the younger of the two of them would stay angry at him forever, if confronting Jaebum was the only way to get true answers out of the second oldest member of the House, Mark would do it.

Mark was not really someone who thought himself to be very skillful with words or anything, but he preferred to think before he spoke to make sure he would not give the wrong impression by saying the wrong words or speaking too hastily. Words were in this situation the only means Mark could use to get some insight into Jaebum’s part in this, and since Jaebum would deny everything when asked directly, Mark had to go about it a bit more stealthily.

So Mark had taken care when he had laid his trap of words for Jaebum, and he had gotten his catch like he knew he would. He had given Jaebum two choices: whether the bodyguard  _ can’t _ or  _ won’t _ return Youngjae’s feelings. Jaebum had said that he can’t, which was the obvious choice with how Jaebum had reacted to Youngjae’s accidental confession of feelings. Mark had never expected Jaebum to answer that he  _ won’t _ even if it were the truth, because from what he knew of Jaebum, the bodyguard definitely would not cave and reveal his emotions so easily.

The thing was, Mark presented only two choices, but there were more than two.

Jaebum had answered he  _ can’t _ return Youngjae’s feelings.

_ Can’t, _ not that he  _ doesn’t. _

> can not - (aux.v.) The negative form of can. [ENGLISH]   
> 
> 
>   1. to not be able to; to not have the power, ability, or skill to;
>   2. to not know how to;
>   3. to not have the power or means to;
>   4. to not have the right or qualifications to;
>   5. to not have permission to;
>   6. to not have the possibility to.
> 


It was not much to go on, of course. It was just one word, chosen when Mark had cornered Jaebum with his words, forced the tall brunette to answer  _ something _ to get out of the situation. The word had multiple meanings, too, and it could be interpreted differently, and it was not like Mark was fluent anyway. So it could be that Mark was reading too much into it. It could mean nothing.

But then again, words were so,  _ so _ important, their inflections and meanings revealing more than one would perhaps like to. Words were weapons that would easily be used against you, which is why Mark put so much importance on them.

_ Doesn’t _ would have been final.  _ Can’t _ and the way Jaebum hesitated before answering supported Bambam’s (and now also Mark’s) theory about Jaebum holding himself back for gods know what reasons. Mark could only guess what they were, but something along the lines of Jaebum thinking that he  _ can't  _ return Youngjae's feelings “the way he should” or whatever seemed likely, based on the conversation he and Jaebum had had when Jaebum thought there was something going on between Mark and Youngjae. Of course, all of that depended on whether or not Mark was right in his initial assumption that Jaebum maybe, perhaps held some romantic feelings for Youngjae after all.

Mark did not tell Youngjae about him asking Jaebum about the bodyguard’s feelings for the young, song-loving boy, nor of his suspicions about why Jaebum had rejected Youngjae, and how the second oldest servant of the household truly felt. Youngjae was nursing a broken heart, and Mark only had an inkling with nothing concrete or provable yet, and to unnecessarily confuse and give false hope to the younger boy would be cruel at this stage.

When Mark had returned to the dining room, Jaebum had been nowhere in sight. It had seemed like Youngjae had explained the circumstances of the kiss sufficiently to Jackson and Jinyoung, since there had been no further questions about it. The maknaes had declared Mark the king of kissing in the House on grounds of him being the only one who had kissed all of the six other members, which had resulted in Mark snorting his drink unattractively out of his nose in astonishment (cola, did they  _ have _ to serve cola with chicken on a day with such difficult and weird conversation topics), and Jackson laughing so hard at Mark's cola dripping face the Master claimed he was going to wet himself, before he had fallen out of his chair at the end of the table.

Mark had found some minor solace in the situation because Jackson had called him adorable even with cola dripping down from his nose when the Master of the House had finally managed to collect himself from the floor, and Youngjae had not yet managed to return with a tissue.

Nobody had mentioned Jaebum’s missing presence, it apparently having been obvious enough that this was a subject to tread lightly on. Nobody also mentioned it when Jaebum did join everyone at dinner, and Mark suspected that the others had enough previous experience of dealing with a pissed off Jaebum, that very clearly included avoiding the topic until Jaebum had enough time to calm down.

Mark and Jaebum hardly interacted during dinner that day, and when they had to, their eyes barely met and the language they used was more formal than usually. Mark was fine with dancing around the problem for now, not minding the worried glances Youngjae sent his way or the way the younger boy later tried to carefully ask Mark if he was okay with the way Jaebum was acting towards him. Mark dismissed the subject with a chuckle and a ruffle of Youngjae’s ginger brown hair, answering that it was alright, and telling the younger that Jaebum just needed some time to calm down.

It convinced Mark a little bit more that he was perhaps speaking the truth when Youngjae believed him easily, snuggling more comfortably against Mark’s shoulder as they once again shared a bed for the night. Fleetingly Mark wondered when he would get his own quarters and bed back, but he knew he could not deny this comfort from Youngjae, not when the younger boy still got restless and sad in the moments of quiet when they were trying to fall asleep, trying to hide his sniffling from Mark but failing. No words were needed when Mark turned to Youngjae, smoothing a hand over the younger boy’s soft hair before wrapping his arms around him gently. It was a sadly familiar routine already, holding Youngjae close until the younger boy fell asleep half on top of Mark, soft breaths against Mark’s collarbones, fingers slowly unclenching from where they had been clutching onto the loose t-shirt Mark was wearing.

So really, it was fine if Jaebum was mad with Mark for a couple of days. It mattered not when weighed against the burden of Youngjae’s tears, seeping into Mark’s sleeping shirt.

  
  
  


If everyone had not already born witness to Jaebum's outburst towards Mark yesterday, it would have been painfully obvious that there was some strain between the two oldest members of the House the following day anyway, with how obviously Jaebum avoided Mark whenever they unfortunately happened to be forced to be in the same situation. Mark did not mind, as it took attention away from the fact that Youngjae still could not look Jaebum in the eye for more than a hasty and accidental second. With the way Mark and Youngjae were pretty much attached by the hip these days, the tension between Mark and Jaebum made the interactions between Youngjae and Jaebum few anyway. Mark was pretty sure Jinyoung knew what was going on - he was especially nice towards Youngjae, and now that Youngjae knew what Jinyoung's role was in all of this, the two of them had grown closer than before, Youngjae dividing the attention he usually gave to Jaebum between Jinyoung and Mark.

This seemed to only frustrate Jaebum more, but frankly, it was his own fault.

The important thing was that the maknaes did not seem to yet understand what had happened between Jaebum and Youngjae. They of course had correctly interpreted that Jaebum's and Mark’s current problematic relations were because of Mark's and Youngjae's kiss, due to Jaebum’s jealousy or protectiveness depending which maknae you would ask (and neither of them were correct), but they had no idea about Youngjae's not-really confession and Jaebum's all-too-eager rejection. With whatever means he had, Mark intended to keep it that way. Youngjae had not wanted to tell the maknaes, and if they would find out by themselves… Let's just say that the maknaes were not the most empathetic persons when it came to gossip-y things, and Mark had no interest to have the maknaes unintentionally hurt Youngjae's feelings any more than the heartbreak already had. If the maknaes never found the answer to their bet about Jinyoung's, Jaebum's and Youngjae's love triangle, they would just have to live with that. Not that either of them would be winning the bet at the moment anyway with how neither of them had guessed correctly the reality of how the situation currently stood.

Maybe Youngjae would choose to tell them one day when the pain would not be so bad anymore.

Jinyoung was kind enough to assign Mark and Youngjae to work in the gardens for the duration of the day while the other four servants did a full cleaning sweep of the House. There was nothing urgent enough to take care of in the gardens to warrant the assignment, but it kept them from having to work with Jaebum, so it was obvious why Jinyoung had given them that task. Mark had thanked Jinyoung solemnly when he had told them of their assignment, and understanding that went otherwise unmentioned had been clear in Jinyoung's eyes as they had met. Jinyoung had simply nodded, acknowledging and accepting Mark’s thanks.

However when the four others were done with cleaning the House in the afternoon, it was for fairness’ sake left up to Mark and Youngjae to empty and take out all the garbage. It was not a problem at all, considering Jinyoung had spared them from the worst of the possible Jaebum encounters and if they would just run into him in the corridors, they could continue this game of avoidance. Mark and Youngjae did actually see Jaebum briefly in the main hall as the bodyguard left to get probably something stupid Jackson requested from the store, but they did not interact. Mark wondered how long Jaebum could keep this up, considering that it was not like Mark had  _ wronged _ him or Youngjae and the bodyguard knew that, it was just that Mark had confronted Jaebum and Jaebum had not liked that. It should probably not take too many days for Jaebum to realize Mark was just being protective of Youngjae.

Mark and Youngjae set to work, taking all the full garbage bags into the main hall and putting new bags in their place. There was not too much time before dinner and they both agreed that they would prefer to not work afterwards and do something fun instead, so they split up, Youngjae taking what was left of the bottom floor while Mark would go and clear the top one. There were less rooms left on the top floor, but Mark would have to climb down the stairs with all the garbage bags, so it was fair.

Mark decided the most effective way was to first collect the full garbage bags by the stairs before taking them all downstairs. Not knowing what Jackson was up to on a Sunday afternoon like this or if the platinum blonde was even in the House right now made it impossible for Mark to know what to expect when he opened the door to each room. He thought of knocking, but then again he knew how soundproofed the doors were anyway - his knock would be heard on the other side, sure, but it’s not like anyone would be able to warn him not to open the door unless they actually ran to the door and opened it to tell Mark not to come inside. Which Mark did not see happening. At all.

Frankly, after not having found the Master in his study or any of the other rooms, Mark was smart enough to expect  _ some _ kind of nudity when he entered the master bedroom if the Master would happen to be there, and not somewhere outside the House doing whatever rich heirs to multinational corporations did on their free time. Jackson liked to prance around his room naked or only in boxers unless he was feeling modest out of politeness or whatever, and lately he had not anymore asked for the silk robe if he was already wearing boxers when Mark walked into the room, so Mark had had a taste of seeing Jackson leaning into his closet in just his slightly sheer black silk boxers that clung just perfectly to the muscular shape of his ass. Mark expected a similar scene, or perhaps the platinum blonde buried up to his chin in sweet fruity smelling bubbles in his huge bathtub, or in the worst case walking around his room naked, freshly out from his bath and looking for something to wear.

Mark did not expect to find Jackson lying on his back on the king-sized bed, naked as the day he was born, his hands tied with what looked to be custom made padded handcuffs that were just long enough to tie into the bedposts.

And oh, was that a cockring?

Not that Mark was looking. His eyes had definitely not followed the way Jackson's erection curved gracefully over the platinum blonde’s lower abdomen. It was just that the silver ring practically shone against the black curls of Jackson's pubic hair, even though it was partly concealed in them. Again, not that Mark was looking.

Okay, who was he kidding. Of course he was, who would not be? Jackson Wang was widely praised as a sex god because of just what was visible in public, and Mark could definitely confirm that the rest of it definitely fit the image.

For a moment Mark stood frozen in the doorway, taking in the scene more involuntarily than by choice, body ready to fight or flight before his brain was able to catch up. Jackson lifted his head up a little to be able to look over his body at the person at the door, clearly surprised to see it was Mark if his expression was any clue, and he plopped his head back down onto his pillow with a strangled sound.

The sign that Jackson was at least a little embarrassed by the situation gave Mark the strength to gather his wits and close the door behind himself, before halting again, unsure what to do but feeling the urge to explain himself.

Mark cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um, I just, came to get the garbage… Should I, uh, come back later?”

Jackson lifted his head from the pillows again, a calculating look on his face that was only betrayed by the slight flush on his cheeks. “Well, you haven't run away screaming yet, so you might as well take the garbage now. I don't know what Jaebum has planned for tonight, but apparently it's gonna take long, since it already includes leaving me waiting, so. You know, we might be late for dinner. So if you want to get the job done before, just. Do it now and get it over with?”

Mark had noticed already earlier that Jackson had the tendency to ramble when he was nervous or embarrassed, and this situation was no exception. Mark spent a fleeting thought wondering why this was a more embarrassing situation than the time he had walked in on Jinyoung and Jackson, but came quickly to the conclusion that that situation had been  _ made _ so that someone would walk in on them when bringing breakfast, whereas this walk-in had clearly not been intended. Also last time Jackson had had all the power in the setting, while now he was the one submissive, hands tied, his position more… helpless.

Mark gulped and averted his eyes from the way Jackson's arms were slightly tensed in the tied up position, but how Jackson did not seem bothered or exhausted by it, his brain first unnecessarily musing that Jackson probably had an impressive amount of stamina, and then scrambling to explain that the previous thought was not meant in any sexual way.

Mark did not know how long he could fool himself though, because he was definitely affected by the situation, and the only mortification he felt was towards the fact that he did not mind the situation at all. Somehow he had even now difficulties to let himself  _ go _ , still panicking to get himself onto the surface of the water when he had already found out he did not need air to breathe, still glancing back and thinking of the shores he had been used to seeing all his life although clinging to them had only limited him.

There was nothing wrong with being pulled down with the stream, Mark knew that, but his previous beliefs were still wearing on him.

Moving on autopilot, Mark walked over to the bathroom, opening the fancy garbage bin to take the half filled garbage bag out, putting a new one in its stead, and stepping back into the master bedroom before he had had time to figure out how he should be acting in front of this Jackson. Mark faltered in the doorway again, brain matter-of-factly noting that Jackson's erection had not wilted even a bit even after being caught in a situation like this. There was some precum glistening on the swollen tip of it, and really, Mark was too far gone, because he felt the stirring of want in his stomach as his eyes flickered up to meet Jackson’s and he noticed the way Jackson nervously licked his lips, waiting for Mark’s reaction.

Body still on autopilot, Mark went and emptied each of the garbage cans in the room, taking the more or less full bags to the door, but his mind was totally elsewhere, racing a mile a minute. The silence that had fallen was awkward, Jackson apparently also feeling uncertain about what to say or do in the situation, and Mark being too focused on trying to reconcile with the fact that the morals he had always leaned on were more fickle than he would have ever thought as different images and urges filled his mind each time his treacherous eyes flickered over to the main attraction of the room.

There was a garbage can next to the bed that Mark had not yet emptied. Taking the second last garbage bag into the pile next to the door Mark hesitated for a moment, before turning towards the bed, not allowing himself to chicken out now that he had already made it so far. His eyes would not leave Jackson’s body as he walked towards the bed, and more or less unwillingly his brain categorized and committed into memory each of the things he noticed: the way the afternoon sun streamed in from the windows and lit the room in a glow made Jackson’s skin look all the more inviting, the way Jackson’s nipples stood out against his golden skin, and the way the sinful trail of black hair starting from Jackson’s navel that Mark had followed too many times with his eyes only for it to end at the line of Jackson’s boxers or under some other fabric finally led his eye where it had yearned to go for a while now.

Mark did not notice he had paused to stand next to the bed until Jackson spoke up, plump lips raw because the younger boy had kept anxiously biting on them.

“You can, um… You can touch, you know, if you want.”

It was the way Jackson hesitated as he said it, that did it. Looking into Jackson's eyes Mark could see he was nervous too, obviously not wanting to scare Mark off by being too forward, and something in Mark cracked and broke. Slowly, he reached out one hand, long fingers hovering over Jackson's hipbone, before touching the tanned skin stretched over the muscles fleetingly, and Jackson shuddered in response. The platinum blonde’s erection bobbed in the cock ring, smearing precum on his happy trail, and Mark only barely held back the urge to lick his lips.

Mark was pretty sure they both were holding their breaths as Mark reached his hand further, tracing down Jackson's v-line, lifting his fingers before they reached the painstakingly sculpted curls of coarse hair to hover hesitantly over the smooth looking skin of Jackson's erection. It twitched again, the stimuli of watching Mark being so bold and wanting to touch obviously arousing to Jackson. Mark could hear Jackson breathe out shakily, and he could see the slight tremble of anticipation in the line of the younger boy’s shoulders, and it spurred him on.

But before Mark could finally wrap his fingers around the throbbing member, there was the sound of the door opening and Mark retracted his hand like it had been burned, quickly leaning away and pretending he had not just been about to touch Jackson’s dick.

  
  
  


Jackson groaned in frustration. “ **OH** **COME** **_ON_** **.** Not now, get out!”

Jackson struggled against the bonds, scrambling to look up and send whoever was at the door the deadliest glare he could muster. He did not manage to see who it was, because they were quick enough to react, slamming the door back closed, but the damage was done. The moment was inevitably broken, and when Jackson sagged back onto the bed and dared a glance towards Mark, the oldest servant had kneeled down to empty the garbage can next to the bed like he had not been doing anything else, ears burning red from embarrassment, and Jackson felt like groaning again. So close.  _ So close. _

He could not give up like this. He could not let the situation slip away from his hands when he had been  _ so close _ to a breakthrough with Mark and the pale brunette was  _ clearly  _ interested.

“Please don't stop?” Jackson asked meekly, not liking how his voice was small like he was _whining_ , but maybe he was. At least it got Mark to look at him again as the older boy straightened, biting the side of his lip like he was unsure, or weighing his options, or _something._ Jackson's patience was on the edge of breaking because seriously, it was enough to be left like this alone for while Jaebum would get some more lube, but then Mark walked in, and did not freak out, and even _reached out to touch_ until someone decided to ruin _everything,_ and now Mark would probably leave, and Jackson would still have to bide his time and wait patiently for Mark to take the next step, because he would not pressure anyone to do anything they did not willingly agree to, and Jackson maybe felt like screaming from frustration.

But Mark did not move away, his eyes meeting Jackson's and although there was uncertainty swirling in those black pools, Mark's stare was steady. Jackson swallowed silently, not knowing what more to say without overstepping lines, but noting that Mark followed the movement of his adam’s apple with his eyes.

“But… Isn't it worse if I don't stop now, if I'm not, uh, going all the way anyway?” Mark voiced his worry hesitantly, and Jackson wanted to sigh in relief, because maybe all was not lost yet if Mark was just concerned about him growing more frustrated over getting some stimulation but not a release.

“No, no. Think of this as your free shot on the goal. You can just, do whatever you want and stop whenever. Just, test it out? Use the blue dots? You wanted to, just now, didn't you?” Jackson was borderline pushing, but he was  _ desperate _ , so maybe he could forgive himself.

Mark was looking at him, now definitely weighing Jackson's words, the sincerity in them and Jackson's probably obvious desperation also. It was probably a good thing Jackson's hands were tied up and away, because otherwise he would have long since reached out for Mark and sucked that abused bottom lip into his mouth, and that might not be the best thing to do when Mark was probably borderline freaked out.

“Yes.”

Mark’s answer was so simple, like it was not a huge thing to admit when it totally  _ was _ , since Mark was only slowly coming to terms with wanting things like these, so Jackson had not expected Mark to admit it so easily, only hoped like hell the older boy would not deny it. But then again, Jackson knew next to nothing of this side of Mark. He wanted to learn though. He really,  _ really _ wanted to learn all about it.

But what mattered now was that Mark was sitting down onto the mattress next to Jackson's hips with no apparent intention to leave, and Jackson licked his lips nervously as Mark lifted a hand again, those gorgeous long fingers this time lowering to trace around one of Jackson's nipples, far away from where the hand had almost been before, but Jackson was not about to complain when he was getting at least something from Mark and when Mark was looking at him like _that._

_ That _ being totally a smoldering, dark gaze with intent, and Jackson had a creeping suspicion that Mark knew exactly what he was doing, and was teasing Jackson with all he got. It was excruciating, but Jackson still loved it. If there was something Mark wanted, Jackson was willing to give it to him, and if the older boy wanted to tease and experiment, so be it.

With that thought Jackson did not try to hold back the way his back yearned to arch when Mark circled the nipple with a thumb, pleasure spiking down Jackson's body.

  
  
  


Mark relished the feeling of Jackson's skin underneath his fingertips, taut over muscles that trembled in anticipation and arousal under Mark's touch. Giving up teasing Jackson's nipples, Mark traced down the dip of Jackson's stomach, idly wondering to himself how far he was willing to go now, and curious to see himself what he would and would not feel comfortable with.

Mark did not say it, but he realized Jackson was right - being able to just experiment now without the requirement to commit to anything was a relief to him, and made it easy for him to gather the required courage and boldness and just finally wrap his fingers around Jackson's erection. Mark gave it a tentative tug, cataloging the way Jackson's breath hitched up until the point it was almost a hiccup, and a glance to the younger boy’s face revealed he was biting down hard on his bottom lip, eyes momentarily closed in concentration to not make a sound before they opened again, quickly focusing back on Mark, alternating between the older boy’s face and the unmoving hand on Jackson's erection.

It was probably not meant as such, but Mark took it as a hint, beginning a steady sliding rhythm with his hand, moving Jackson's foreskin up over the tip and back down again, pressing down on the vein below on some slides and getting tiny grunts of pleasure as a reward. As weird as the situation should be, it did not feel such - Jackson was responsive under Mark's fingers, obviously fighting to retain some control over his reactions, but Mark knew he was chipping away on Jackson's self control, and he found that he really enjoyed being able to do that, liking the power inherent in the pleasure he brought. Jackson's arousal was heavy and welcome in Mark's hand, the skin of it silky smooth, and his own erection was straining uncomfortably in the confines of his boxers and dress pants, but other than settling his other hand into his lap to slightly adjust himself in his pants Mark paid it no mind, wanting to just take in everything Jackson now.

The room smelled of musk, the scent of sex obvious in the air. Jackson's gorgeous tan skin had a slight sheen of sweat to it, and sitting so close to Jackson as Mark did now, the scent of Jackson's body, lined with the platinum blonde’s favorite perfume and deodorant, filled Mark's senses.

The metal cockring at the base of Jackson's cock was starting to bother Mark. He could not do a full movement because of it, and he was not the one who had put it on Jackson in the first place, not the one who wanted to prevent Jackson from finding release, so it felt out of place. Mark slowed the movement of his hand, sliding it down to the base of Jackson’s vein, pausing at the cockring, licking his lips nervously before he dared to meet Jackson's gaze again. Jackson's pupils were blown with arousal, his eyes a bit hazy, but focused on Mark even before the older boy had stopped moving his hand. A furrow appeared between Jackson's eyebrows and he was biting on his lower lip, probably worrying again, so Mark ignored his own uncertainty and hurried the sentence out to prevent Jackson from overthinking. “Can I take it off?”

Jackson blinked a couple of times at Mark as his brain struggled to comprehend the sentence. “Oh, the cockring? You want to? Really? Yeah, sure, yes, do it, you don’t need to ask for permission.”

Mark nodded, his eyes dropping shyly from Jackson’s although that was ridiculous, considering the next moment Mark took his both hands to Jackson’s cock to slowly ease the cockring off of it. Jackson hissed as the pressure eased, and Mark tossed the offending piece of metal to the side on the bed, caring unsettlingly little about where it landed on the sheets as he instead focused on how Jackson was trying to adjust to the changed sensations, stomach muscles tensing. Mark bit the side of his lip, arousal thumping heavy and demanding in his stomach as he watched how the younger boy had his eyes closed in painful pleasure. Mark could not help but marvel for a moment that he had the privilege to watch this, to be the one causing Jackson’s breath to shudder, to be the one Jackson focused his eyes on when the opened them again, his brown eyes endless pools of helpless lust and want. 

When Jackson seemed to have somewhat gathered his wits back, Mark began to move his hand again on the now unrestrained erection, wetting his lips as he noted the amount of precum leaking from its tip. Wanting to have everything from this moment, Mark leaned down on a whim, only halting with his lips just a couple of centimeters away from Jackson’s cock. The older boy’s sudden and unexpected movement and what it implied got a strangled sound to leave Jackson’s throat, and Mark’s own erection twitched in his pants. This was on the edge of too much, the smell of Jackson’s musk overwhelming this close, but the way Jackson was trembling, afraid to move, say or do anything as the older boy hesitated encouraged Mark.

Making up his mind, Mark leaned down the final centimeters and flicked his tongue over the slit of Jackson’s cock, tasting some of the precum gathered there before leaning up again, knowing he was being a tease but Jackson had given him a free pass, and Mark was using it. Jackson tasted salty on his tongue, and although Mark was sure he wanted to have his lips wrapped around the girth Jackson’s cock at some point, he did not want to now.

Jackson let out a string of curses half in Chinese the second Mark's tongue touched his dick, and when Mark sat up, Jackson was looking at him like he was some kind of a miracle, and Mark felt bashful. Jackson’s full lips fell open, tongue darting over them before he spoke, his voice low and rough in a way that went straight to Mark’s dick. “I’m--  _ you’re so damn hot _ and perfect and I’m gonna come, like, now.”

Mark blinked, but did not stop the movement of his hand on Jackson's cock, watching the way Jackson's hands were curled into fists, arms visibly trembling now, his eyes helpless, pleading, and Mark realized to his astonishment,  _ asking if Mark was okay with this _ . The fact that Jackson would worry about Mark even now was absurd, which was why a confused smile spread on Mark's lips as he answered, “Okay?”

That seemed to be all that it took for Jackson, his beautiful face distorting in pleasure as he came all over his stomach and Mark’s hand, the chains of the handcuffs rattling as Jackson's body tensed. Mark committed into memory the way Jackson's eyes were pressed closed as he came, mouth hanging open even as no sound escaped his lips, brows furrowed until his body had gone through the aftershocks and the younger boy slumped back on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Mark licked his lips, not having noticed when they had dried, and let go of Jackson's wilting erection when it seemed to grow too sensitive to be pleasurable to be touched.

Hand icky with cooling come, Mark quietly got up from the bed while Jackson was still blissed out, walking over to the bathroom to wash his hands, returning with a small wet towel to wipe the mess on Jackson's stomach. The younger boy was conscious enough to hum in pleasure when Mark cleaned him up, but just barely, and Mark felt a tinge of happiness knowing the orgasm he gave to Jackson was that intense.

As an afterthought Mark went to unfasten the handcuffs from Jackson's wrists, figuring the platinum blonde might as well relax now that he had had his pleasure. Jackson looked up at Mark as the older boy was figuring out how the locking mechanism worked, but his stare was too intense and intimate that Mark could not meet it, so the older boy pretended he did not notice.

Having no more excuses to linger while there was someone waiting outside the door for permission to enter, Mark paused before leaning to place a peck on Jackson’s lips, not knowing what to say, but not wanting to leave completely without a goodbye. Jackson’s chocolate eyes were unreadable, and the situation was  _ really _ starting to feel weird now, so with a quick smile Mark gathered the garbage bags, adjusting his arousal in his pants so it was the least obvious it could be.

Mark broke an intense death glare staring contest between Youngjae and Jaebum by opening the door to the master bedroom, ignoring their confused and assessing expressions and pulling a bright smile he did not feel on his face, intent on pretending nothing was out of place. Not wanting to wait for the two quarreling not-lovers to start arguing with each other or questioning Mark, the oldest boy gave a small bow to Jaebum before grabbing Youngjae by the elbow to drag the youngest to finish their tasks so they would have the rest of the day off.

And gods knew Mark and Youngjae were both in need of distractions, so they played a new computer game late into the night, eating snacks and talking about everything that had nothing to do with the House.

Jackson and Jaebum had not joined everyone for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. So. AM I EARNING THE EXPLICIT RATING YET :D
> 
> A lot of firsts in this chapter, whoa. Writing this chapter was a complete rollercoaster as the smutty scene I started writing was so awkward at the end and when it finally started to build up it had to be ruined again and I was sure it was not gonna go anywhere, but, um, Mark surprised me. Yeah.
> 
> I'm sad I missed 150k exactly, but this chapter would not be any shorter ;(


	37. Thirty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 9 month anniversary of Playhouse!
> 
> This chapter got totally out of hand in terms of length as it was supposed to be a 3k chapter but ended up being 9k... Sooo I hope you enjoy it!!

Mark did not know what was going on as he was woken from deep sleep into a state of haze where his brains were just booting and he had no idea who or where he was, straining to make sense of what was happening. After several seconds that were as long as eternity Mark was able to recognize that he woke because his phone was blaring his ringtone into the silence of his room. Youngjae shifted next to him on the bed, attempting to bury himself deeper into his covers to escape the sound, but not stirring, being as gifted in sleeping as ever. Mark reached blindly for the vibrating phone on the bedside table, answering without checking who it was, considering that he knew (although he maybe did not at this very moment) that he had blocked all unknown numbers, and only family and work numbers were on the list of people allowed to call him when he had his do not disturb mode on for the night.

It was his sister, her voice bright and excited, talking so fast that Mark’s sleep-riddled brain had trouble to keep up. Something something magazine oh my god Jackson Wang beauty moles dreamy eyes so hot.

It took a moment, but it clicked.

“Sis…” Mark started, his voice cracking from disuse, and he cleared his throat. “Did you call me in the middle of the night to tell me about the magazine photoshoot that I was, you know, part of?”

“Whaaat, you were still sleeping?? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Mark, I thought servants have to be awake at five or six the latest? And yes I know you were there, I told you, you looked so good and the chemistry between you and Jackson Wang looks soooo intense it’s amazing!”

Mark groaned and pulled the phone back from his ear to glare at his too-bright screen in order to check the time. It was ten minutes past six, and he and Youngjae did not have to wake in another almost two hours, but yes, based on any other household it would be standard to assume they would be wide awake by now. Telling his older sister that, she apologized again before telling him she had just finished her shift at the ER and that everyone from their family were doing well, and Mark allowed her to go on until he was pretty sure he was dozing off with the phone in his hand, and he told his sister to call him later so he would not fall asleep on the line.

Once she had told him to sleep well and have a good day at work and they had ended the call, Mark fell back asleep almost immediately after his head hit his pillow.

  
  
  


Mark did not remember the phone call anymore when their alarm woke them at eight on Mark’s fourth Monday at the House, but he was reminded of it when he was helping Jinyoung with the mail like he usually did on Mondays. On top of their usual stack of fan mail and bills, they had received two huge packages this morning, one of which revealed something like two dozen copies of the magazine with Jackson Wang on the cover and the black and white pictures of their photoshoot spread on several pages, and the other contained a huge print of their group photo that Jackson had apparently ordered so he could hang it on the wall.

_ What you got? We got seven of the nation’s hottest males: Jackson Wang and his six manservants, _ the headline declared, and Mark remembered her sister fawning over the phone about Jaebum's eyes and the way the seven of them were all over one another, and he felt a bit embarrassed although he had known this sort of a publicity thing would be the norm when he started at the House. It was just that the actual personal relationships in the House made kind of intimate photographs like these feel more like someone prying into their lives, seeing Mark lying in Jackson's lap and Jinyoung and Jaebum all over Jackson. The pictures felt more personal than they should have, and it felt bad that half the nation would be looking at them and making judgements based on them.

Jackson (and Jaebum) were at work, so Mark and Jinyoung decided together that it would be a cool surprise to hang up the painting so it would be a surprise for Jackson to find when he came home. After taking all the fan mail and magazines to everyone's rooms they set to work, choosing an empty spot of wall in the master bedroom on top of the dresser by the bathroom door, a prime spot for the painting as it would be visible from both the bed and the door.

Mark tried to not look at the image too much as he held it up for Jinyoung. Having a big painting about the seven of them was better than having the picture available in every other household on print, but it was still a shock seeing his own face on a huge artwork on the wall in a fancy mansion like this. It made it even worse that he remembered that moment vividly, posing with the six others, each tangled with at least one other and how they were told to act naturally even though Mark's other leg was uncomfortably pressing against Bambam's and his back was angled weirdly, causing him to have a stiff back the following morning. It was unfortunate that the camera had even managed to capture Mark’s moment of faltering when the oldest of the seven had on a whim thought to reach up and touch the sculpted line of Jackson's jaw, but realized what he was doing mid-movement and held himself back.

He did not hold himself back that much anymore. Mark had still not moved up to the blue tiers, finding that this new position of power he had with the blue and turquoise dots where he could sometimes push Jackson into maybe something more even though Jackson tried to hold himself back was more exciting a thought for him than completely giving the choice up to Jackson, although that was a thrill of danger Mark would want to dip his toe into soon. He just wanted to be completely sure, and able to enjoy it to the fullest, which required helping Youngjae over the worst of the heartbreak and at least on some level of fixing Mark's relationship with Jaebum so it would not be a source of friction and possible problems when he would step up the tiers.

Mark had tried to ask somewhat discreetly the maknaes about how long Jaebum had the tendency to stay angry (since if he could avoid it, Mark avoided bringing up Jaebum in Youngjae's presence). But alas, discretion was not the maknaes’ strongsuit, which meant they spent good five minutes analyzing Jaebum's feud with Mark, featuring prying questions Mark chose not to answer, but what Mark was able to gather was that unlike Jinyoung, Jaebum did not typically hold grudges and thus it was unusual that he was still mad at Mark. Apparently Jaebum's temper flared sometimes, but the bodyguard always strived to quickly solve any fights after he had been allowed to calm down, and the fact that he was still acting icy towards Mark made the other members of the House both worried and antsy.

Mark was not about to grovel and beg for Jaebum's forgiveness, since he had done no wrong that would warrant that. He did not particularly enjoy having this strain between him and Jaebum, but if Jaebum was not ready to meet him in the middle, Mark was not ready to go all the way just to pacify the bodyguard. He had some pride.

However this meant that at the dinner table, when Jaebum ignored Mark when Mark asked him (already somewhat grudgingly) to pass the rice, instead of sweeping Jaebum ignoring him under the rug and going with it quietly, or perhaps asking someone else to pass the bowl instead, Mark pushed back his chair loudly and walked over to Jaebum to grab the rice bowl that had been right in front of the bodyguard over the taller boy’s shoulder. Mark knew throwing a sarcastic “thanks” at the second oldest boy in that situation was petty, but he had had enough of Jaebum trying to silently boss him to submit, so he did not feel regret about it.

That was, of course, only until Jackson decided to interfere with their childish feud, which immediately filled Mark with guilt about going further than he would have had to.

“Alright, that's enough. Jaebum and Mark, with me.” Jackson's voice was firm and the look in his eyes was serious as he glanced between the two eldest servants.

Mark felt embarrassment run hot in his veins for having had to be called out because of Jaebum's stubbornness, but he wisely kept his mouth shut in the situation, knowing it would do no good to speak up against Jaebum now that they had already been called out. Jackson used his napkin to dab the edges of his mouth in a dignified manner before setting it down and standing up with a note of finality. The platinum blonde walked to the door without looking back, and Jaebum and Mark had to gather the shreds of their dignities and quickly scramble after their Master for the scolding that was inevitable. But Jaebum's fault.

Mark had a distinct feeling that he and Jaebum were both acting like kids that perfectly well knew they were guilty, shuffling on their feet and keeping their gazes firmly on the ground after the dining room door closed behind them and Jackson turned on them.

“I’ve given you two some time to settle your fight, but since you haven’t managed to and the plans for the rest of the week require you two to be able to work together, you better get your shit together. Can you two be adults, talk whatever problems you now have through with me, apologize and move on?”

Mark was about to open his mouth to answer as truthfully as he could, but Jaebum beat him to it. The older boy was rubbing at his temple in exasperation, like the conversation was giving him a headache. “Have you already told the others they’re maybe getting games tomorrow?”

Jackson’s serious façade broke as he smiled sheepishly at Jaebum, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Maybe? The maknaes were pretty much begging for it already, and you know I have a problem with keeping my mouth shut when it comes to these sort of things, sorry.”

“Does it really matter, then, if we say anything right now? Everyone is looking forward to it already.” Jaebum sounded tired.

Mark had no idea what the two of them were going on about, and the fury he had collected to be ready to defend himself from whatever accusations Jaebum would say against him had deflated, leaving him feeling empty, confused and left out of the conversation. Nobody seemed to notice though, so he just glanced back and forth between Jackson and Jaebum, an upset and confused frown on his face.

Jackson shifted on his feet and lifted one hand to rub at his neck. He was clearly not in his element right now, having to put his foot down and solve personal issues between his servants, and Mark felt bad for his part for letting it get so bad. “Well, it would do you good to talk at least a little before you're both shit-faced, but if you're that reluctant I guess we can have the talks separately? But really, this isn't  _ like you, _ Jaebum.”

All the deflated fury with no outlet and the nagging jealousy of being left out of the conversation combined with the guilt of being at least partly wrong for not doing more to stop this feud with Jaebum, and Mark finally bursted. “Could someone please explain me what you are talking about?”

Mark was pretty sure this was the first time in two days Jaebum was looking directly at his face, but his own eyes were stubbornly not budging from where he was meeting Jackson's dark eyes. Mark was clenching his fists at his sides as he futilely tried to quench the nasty feeling of being inadequate and an outsider that was churning in the bottom of his stomach.

Jackson was visibly uneasy, averting his eyes for a moment as he further rubbed his neck, before returning his gaze back to Mark. “Ah, um. It's kind of a stupid thing, really, but something we’ve done before when two members of the House get caught up in their pride in a fight and neither won’t back down or apologize first? It’s a game, basically, with alcohol, and the point is to get drunk and apologize and then when that’s over with, it has usually helped afterwards.”

Jaebum shifted awkwardly next to Mark, but Mark paid it no mind when the bodyguard excused himself out of the conversation, telling Jackson he would talk with him later, if the Master would so want. The silence that fell between Mark and Jackson when Jaebum left was loaded, and Jackson was eyeing him carefully, clearly expecting him to blow up.

That, if nothing else, took all the fight from Mark. He dropped his gaze, tension draining from his shoulders. He felt hollow, and it ached. “If that is what you deem best.”

“Hey, look at me.” There was a light touch at his chin. It did not linger, but Mark tilted his face up obediently, worrying about how much his gaze revealed of the uncertainty he felt, but unable to hide it either. Jackson's chocolate eyes were earnest, his concern clear in them, as obvious as it was in his following words. “If you feel even just a bit uncomfortable with it, we won't. It's a stupid thing we've done to solve silly fights before, but honestly, I don't really know how serious this thing with you and Jaebum is, so it can very well be the wrong call.”

Jackson hesitated as he reached a hand to cup the side of Mark's face, and Mark leaned into the touch, feeling weird and light, but a bit more reassured, which was why he got the courage and will to spill his heart out to Jackson, explaining with a tinge of guilt that he had perhaps gone just a tad bit too far prying about Jaebum’s feelings towards Youngjae, and that he had not really been surprised when Jaebum had taken offense at that, although he did not regret doing it.

Jackson listened attentively, his hand dropping from Mark’s face to his shoulder, gripping it gently while the older boy talked. Jackson was rubbing small circles with his thumb through the thin material of Mark’s shirt and vest, and Mark kind of did not like how easily he melted into the comforting touch. It should not be like this at all, that Jackson would be the one listening to his problems, but with the super weird way the Master/Servant relationships worked in the House anyway, Mark could not find it to be completely out of place either.

“I see. I guess you wounded Jaebum’s pride, he doesn’t really like to be driven into a corner. It would probably blow over in some days, but it’s quicker to just squeeze an apology out of him, and well, you, so you two can agree to put this behind you and we others don’t have to tiptoe around you anymore. Of course, only if you want, you know I don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t feel ready for.”

Somehow, the last sentence felt more broad, concerning all aspects of Mark’s life at the House and not just this situation with the fight with Jaebum, but anyway, Mark nodded. He knew Jackson did his best to accommodate everyone.

“Okay.” Jackson looked relieved, a bright smile sliding easily onto his face, and his hand framed Mark’s cheekbone again, stroking over the skin gently. “With that settled…”

Mark closed his eyes as Jackson leaned in to steal a kiss, his hands coming easily to rest on Jackson’s hips as Jackson wrapped one arm around his back, pulling him close as he fitted his full lips over Mark’s, nipping on his lower lip playfully. When Mark opened his mouth, bringing his tongue to slide against Jackson’s, Jackson hummed in content, like he had been waiting for this all day, and it made Mark feel giddy. The press of their bodies was welcome and comforting, the way Jackson’s body aligned with his already so  _ familiar _ to Mark, but Mark could not summon the strength to feel bothered about him being already  _ familiar _ with being pressed against Jackson when Jackson sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and Mark had to focus on trying to not make any further sounds than the small moan that had managed to escape his throat when he had not been paying attention.

Mark was breathless by the time Jackson broke their lip-lock and trailed butterfly kisses down the column of his throat, quick fingers untying his bow tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his dress shirt. Mark was clutching onto Jackson for dear life, heart beating in his throat as he thought of the feeling of Jackson biting and sucking on his skin the other time, but the touch was gentler now, more teasing than trying to achieve anything, and Mark felt wobbly on his feet.

Jackson stopped in the hollow of Mark’s throat, his breathing wet and Mark shivered as Jackson’s lips moved in the lightest of touches against his skin while the younger spoke. “You know that if you have any questions or doubts about the blue or turquoise tier you can come to me, right?”

Mark breathed in slowly and shakily to gather his wits, not wanting to appear this easily swayed under Jackson’s touch, but it was impossible to deny the reactions of his body. “Yes, I… Actually I’m just, I want to wait that the worst of this Jaebum and Youngjae situation is over, so um… so uh,” gods, Mark felt so embarrassed saying this aloud, “so I can p-properly focus and enjoy going up the tiers.”

The embarrassment was worth the look in Jackson’s eyes when the younger boy lifted his head up from where he had hidden it into Mark’s shoulder, eyes sparkling with excitement and his smile shining with the force of a thousand suns, pretty much blinding Mark from anything else that existed.

“Really?? I mean, that's great! I mean, I don’t expect you to do it if you feel otherwise or if--” Mark shut Jackson up before the younger man could get too deep into his ranting mode, getting the blonde to take a step back as Mark stepped closer, his tongue probing Jackson’s teeth and hopefully making the Master forget to worry so much about him every time they were talking about the tiers or what they included.

Feeling a bit bolder now and glad for that change, Mark leaned back just a bit so he could look at Jackson’s face properly, taking in the glistening lips and slightly widened pupils. The expression in the younger boy’s eyes was conflicted with desire and doubts fighting to gain the upper hand, and Mark just wanted to erase at least some of Jackson’s worries.

Trailing his hands boldly from where they were resting on the sides of Jackson’s hips onto the younger boy’s butt and indulging himself with giving the big muscles a firm squeeze, Mark spoke up, knowing his voice would come out breathy in a way that was hopefully more sexy than embarrassing. “What would you want to do now, if you could?”

Jackson licked his lips, his hands sliding down from Mark’s waist to grab the older boy’s butt in a return of the favour, and Mark  _ adored _ how possessive the gesture felt. And that was dangerous.

“If you were a double blue tie?”

“Yeah.”

“If you had changed to the blue tiers today, I would be asking right now what  _ you _ would like to try first.” Jackson’s eyes flickered down to Mark’s lips and back up to his eyes again. “But if you had no preference and were up for anything from that tier, I would like to make you stand against that drawer there so you could grip onto the edge until your knuckles turned white, and get down on my knees for you.”

Arousal hit Mark like a freight train, and he could not hold back the full-body shudder the choice of Jackson’s words caused. Mark bit back a moan and he kissed Jackson instead for the lack of anything he could immediately give as a reply, his brain completely overwhelmed by the amount of desire he felt towards the younger boy. He managed to still be amazed and surprised that Jackson was so willing to get down on his knees for him, for a  _ servant _ although Jackson was of higher class and had direct command over him, and damn if that was not a turn on if everything else about Jackson already weren’t. The image that Mark had made up in his so many times in his shower of Jackson going down on him popped up in his mind again being very much relevant and in context this time, and Mark  _ really _ wanted to see if reality could live up to his fantasy. It probably could. It probably would beat anything he had been able to imagine.

Mark pulled back from the heated kiss to bite on his own lip, wondering if he would be going too far voicing his thoughts but then deciding to go for it anyway. “I’d like that. I’ve… imagined something similar a couple of times, um, alone.”

Mark felt his face burning with the blush that rose on it for saying things with very obvious implications like that had just had aloud, but he knew Jackson would react favorably, and the younger boy did. Jackson let out a low sound that was somewhere between a growl and a breathy laugh, squeezing Mark’s buttocks again and Mark wanted to squirm from the sheer  _ appreciation _ he felt from Jackson’s gaze and the way his hands were holding onto Mark like the older boy was something precious.

Jackson’s voice wavered slightly as he spoke. “Gods, you’re unbelievable in all the best ways. You know I would do it right now, if you let me. I owe you an orgasm for yesterday and you’re so damn  _ tempting _ and I really want to have your dick in my mouth and feel and see what you would be like when you come.”

Drunk from arousal and drowning in the lust in Jackson’s eyes, Mark leaned forward to pull Jackson’s bottom lip a bit with his teeth, before letting go and tilting his chin a little down so he could look into Jackson’s beautiful brown eyes from underneath his eyelashes, feeling flirty and bold and just so full of want and need that he could not resist.

“Do it.”

  
  
  


Jackson blinked, not sure if he heard right, but the fact that he really heard those words and that there were no real ways for him having misinterpreted them slowly sinking in.

“You sure?” He still  _ had _ to ask, if for nothing else then for the beautiful hue of pink on Mark’s cheeks as the older boy nodded, white teeth nibbling on his bottom teeth and it was more than Jackson could have asked for, more than he would have dared to dream of for today when he had found out that Mark was still sporting the blue and turquoise dotted green tie. Jackson had told himself he had not been disappointed, because to be disappointment about it implied expecting something, and he did not allow himself to expect from his servants anything more than they were willing to give.

But Mark had given him  _ permission _ . Not via the double blue bow tie, but he had the dots that allowed experimenting if he wanted, and Mark had used his own words to tell Jackson that he wanted Jackson to do this.

Jackson was sure his hands would be shaking were they not firmly holding onto Mark’s ass, so he did not let go, instead guiding Mark with a couple of steps to the wooden drawer he had spoken of. It was unbelievable that this was really happening, that Mark would really let him… Jackson could feel the edge of the drawer against his hands, and he let go of Mark’s ass regretfully, moving his hands to hold onto Mark’s hips gently. “If at any point you want me to stop, tell me, okay?”

The laugh that left Mark’s throat was a bit strangled, but it was still a delightful sound, and Jackson’s heart thumped in a way it definitely should not. “Do people usually want you to stop in the midst of you giving a blowjob? Are you terrible at it?”

The joking was welcome, breaking the nervousness Jackson was feeling by making him laugh. Jackson brought his hands to the front of Mark’s pants, his fingers hooking just a bit under the waistband of them to give the older boy the feeling that he was right here, and he intended to do this, unless Mark would make him stop now.

“Nah, it’s still under discussion if it’s me or Bambam who gives the best blowjob in the House, and let me tell you, Bammie is damn good in my opinion, and the others are not bad either.” Jackson finished with a suggestive wink, before smothering Mark’s giggle with his lips, stealing the brunette’s breath away.

There was something completely intoxicating about kissing Mark. The older boy melted into the kiss perfectly without being too pliant, pushing back whenever Jackson let his guard down. Mark fitted his lips so easily on Jackson’s, and he nibbled and sucked on the blonde’s bottom lip whenever he got the chance, and for some reason, Jackson found himself so  _ weak _ to Mark’s kisses that really, it was unfair.

Jackson moved one hand down to feel the bulge in front of Mark's regulation dress pants. Finding that Mark was already hard and feeling the older boy’s breath stutter against his lips made Jackson's erection twitch inside his straining jeans, the pleasure of it almost painful. Squeezing Mark's arousal through the relatively thin material of the pants made the older boy's hips lightly buck up against Jackson's hold, a notion Jackson pressed firmly into his memory for later when he would have his mouth around Mark's cock. It seemed it would not be too hard to make Mark lose control, and that was certainly a (difficult or no) challenge Jackson accepted.

It did not take too long for Jackson to get Mark's pants open to slip his hand inside, wrapping it around Mark's dick promptly to keep him from focusing on the feeling of nervousness and embarrassment in the face of a new sort of social situation like this one. Mark gasped, breaking their kiss, his hands coming to grip on Jackson's shoulders. When the older boy did not push him away, Jackson saw fit to continue, his decision to make small talk maybe stupid, but he had always been too talkative. “Uncut? That's a nice surprise. Besides me and Bam, all the others are circumcised.”

Jackson was not sure if it was a breathy laugh or a huff that left Mark's lips. “Can you not talk about circumcision while you're touching my dick? Thanks...”

Jackson's laugh was too loud, and he felt affection swelling in his chest. “Alright, I can manage that.”

Seeing that Mark was mostly focusing on what Jackson's hand was doing instead of feeling embarrassed, Jackson went to nip and suck down his throat while he started to tug Mark's pants down, keeping the boy distracted while being careful not to leave any marks this time, even though he had really liked seeing his hickeys on Mark’s pale skin. It seemed to work, because the older boy did not protest (or even notice) when his pants and boxers dropped down to pool at his ankles, giving Jackson had more room to make Mark feel good as his hand could do full movements now, stroking up and down Mark’s length while making sure to catalogue what kind of pressure and where made Mark's breath catch the most. It was a bit difficult to tell what worked best since Mark seemed to be focusing on not reacting too much to everything Jackson did and keeping his breathing steady, but Jackson knew exactly how to fix that.

Jackson got down on his knees.

  
  
  


“Oh my god.”

Having Jackson  _ actually  _ kneeling in front of him was more breathtaking than anything Mark had imagined. Jackson did it so easily, like it was no big deal at all, big brown eyes sparkling as he looked up at Mark, those full, swollen red lips hanging slightly open in a manner that was completely indecent considering they were just a couple of centimeters from the tip of Mark’s cock. Mark felt so nervous, vulnerable and exposed in front of Jackson, especially as his erection throbbed in the younger boy’s hold at the sight in front of him, that he hid his face in his hands. Despite kind of wanting this for so long he felt now unable to watch, knowing he was completely under Jackson's spell with how he shivered when Jackson's breath ghosted over the moist tip of his cock.

“Look at me.” Jackson's voice was low and commanding, and although Mark wanted to keep his face hidden so Jackson maybe could not see how much of an effect he had on Mark (who was he kidding - the man was literally holding onto his leaking erection - there was no way he did not know what he did to Mark), there was no way Mark would have denied him. Lowering his hands to hold onto the edge of the drawer on both sides of his hips, Mark looked down, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he knew his eyes revealed too much, showed too much.

“I want you to look at me, and press this firmly into your memory. Few are the people who get to have Jackson Wang kneeling in front of them, so you have to remember this vividly.”

Oh, there was no need to worry about  _ that, _ because there was no way this sight was not burned into the back of Mark's mind forever to be used in all and any dirty dreams ever. Mark nodded in confirmation, licking his lips as he prepared to also answer verbally, but all and any words were stolen from him by Jackson, who leaned forward and wrapped those damned lips Mark had spent too much time fantasizing about around the tip of Mark's cock, slurping completely obscenely as his tongue circled around the head, and Mark could not prevent the moan that ended in muttered curses or prayers from escaping his lips.

_ Good _ was not a word to describe it at all. Jackson's obvious experience showed in his technique, alternating skillfully between suction and pressing his tongue along the underside all the while moving his hand where his lips did not reach. It was completely  _ heavenly,  _ and this was just Jackson doing something generic he knew would work on anyone. Mark could not imagine what it would be like when Jackson would be more familiar with his dick and would know  _ exactly  _ what buttons to push instead of trying this and that and playing kind of safe.

Mark’s legs were trembling and he was glad for the support that the drawer provided, his hands gripping on it hard as he tried to focus on not bucking up into the inviting wet heat of Jackson’s mouth. Jackson's eyes flickered up to him occasionally and Mark tried to somewhat control his expressions and the noises he made so he would not be  _ too _ embarrassing, still feeling very much self-conscious although the situation had already gone this far. It was getting increasingly difficult to stay in control though when Jackson figured out that Mark really liked it when the younger boy squeezed his cock hard around the base while doing tricks with his mouth to the tip of it, and Mark really wanted to throw his head back in ecstasy, but Jackson had said to keep watching him, so that was what he did.

Jackson’s lips were red, wet, stretched around Mark’s cock as he worked to spread as much saliva as he could to make the slide as slick as possible, and the excess of it was trickling down onto his chin in a completely obscene manner. Mark kind of wanted to bring his hand down to feel Jackson’s lips stretching around his girth, but he did not dare to, everything about this situation already being borderline too much and the whole of it really should not feel as right as it did. It was already so difficult to stay somewhat in control of his reactions when Jackson was so damn wonderful with everything he did, moving his mouth so eagerly on Mark’s cock and looking up at him with eyes burning and it made Mark’s stomach flop in nervousness and thump with pleasure. Mark did not need any extra stimulation to be on the verge of losing control.

So really, it would be kind of redundant to say Mark’s control was thrown out of the window when Jackson suddenly stopped the steady movement of his mouth on Mark’s throbbing erection and just, pretty much, swallowed him whole.

Mark had  _ never _ been deepthroated in his life. He had not known it to be something he should miss, the few experiences he had had from accidentally bucking and brushing the tip of his penis too deep into someone’s mouth ending up only in disappointment via painful coughing and sputtering as the person giving the blowjob would get their gag reflex triggered, and there was absolutely nothing sexy about having to stop just moments before coming to comfort your blowjob partner because you could not keep yourself in check.

But when Jackson moved further down on Mark’s cock on his own accord, there was no choking and sputtering, only a shift in pressure and Mark realized Jackson was  _ swallowing _ around the tip of his cock, guiding it deeper until it was brushing the back of the younger boy’s throat. Mark's mouth fell open, his eyes probably as big as saucers as he watched Jackson take him completely into his mouth, lips closing around the base of his cock like it was no big deal, although it  _ definitely _ was, and saying it felt amazing was a gross understatement.

Mark belatedly realized he had brought one hand to grip tightly on Jackson's blonde hair. His eyes had been busy taking in the sight of Jackson having taken in his everything, those dark eyes glistening but burning from desire when they strained to look up to check on Mark. Mark groaned when Jackson expertly swallowed around him again, the movement pressing oh so perfectly against the underside of his glans that Mark was amazed he did not come right there and then.

“Gods, you're  _ killing _ me.” Mark found himself whispering, and the edges of Jackson's mouth tried to pull into a satisfied smile unsuccessfully until he pulled back, Mark's erection released with a pop as Jackson took a breather.

“Told you it's worth watching and remembering.” Jackson was smirking, his eyes sparkling. Mark's hand was still holding onto the slightly longer hair on the top of Jackson’s head, but Jackson did not seem to mind, so Mark pulled on the hair experimentally, taking in the way Jackson hummed in pleasure, the younger boy’s chocolate eyes closing for a moment as he tilted his head back just a little. The moment broke when Jackson eyes opened again and they were full of determination, telling Mark that although the younger boy was the one on his knees,  _ he _ was the one in control of the situation now, not Mark.

“Now, allow me to finish what I started.”

  
  
  


Mark was so damn responsive under Jackson's fingers and mouth and it was just everything Jackson ever wanted. The small whimpers and moans that the older boy could not hold back were absolutely delicious, and the way Mark’s legs trembled and his hands were gripping on the edge of the drawer and Jackson's hair… Jackson's erection was straining for attention and he could feel it leaking precum, staining his boxers, demanding attention that Jackson no longer had the willpower to deny with how devourable Mark was, so he slipped one hand down to open his jeans so he could stroke himself sloppily. Finding some relief in the pleasure he could bring with his own palm, Jackson returned back to sucking Mark off, not taking him all the way into his mouth just yet. Instead Jackson focused on moving his mouth in a steady rhythm while tracing the underside of Mark's cock with the tip of his tongue in the way he had noted made Mark's hips stutter just slightly, chipping at the older boy's tight but waning control.

Glancing up at the older boy again, Jackson was happy to note Mark was still looking at him. Mark's face had a gorgeous flustered flush to it, his beautiful mouth hanging open and plump lips worried into a shade of dark pink as his black eyes followed the movement of Jackson bobbing on his cock, narrow shoulders heaving as the brunette panted heavily as the older boy was slowly coming apart under Jackson's ministrations. Jackson spent a fleeting moment bemoaning in his head that he did not have Mark completely naked here and now so he could see how far that flush would go and how those stomach muscles would tense and try to relax as Jackson changed the pace or intensity of his suction, but that was something he would find out another time, hopefully.

Despite of him having plenty of experience, Jackson’s jaw was slowly starting to ache from keeping it so wide open for so long, so he decided to end this, to give Mark the final blow (pun very much intended). Jackson lowered his mouth determinedly further down again, opening his throat like he had learned to do a long time ago, accommodating Mark as far as the older boy could go and getting as a reward another long, low and sexy groan, plus an uncontrolled stutter of Mark’s hips as the older boy bucked into the wet, tight heat of Jackson's mouth and throat, his control finally breaking. Jackson wanted to grin but he very well couldn’t with his lips stretched around the base of Mark’s cock, not that it mattered because he  _ knew _ he had won the one-sided challenge, gotten Mark to break as the older boy crumpled forward, both hands clutching onto Jackson’s head now as he doubled over the younger boy, hips still caught between the drawer and Jackson’s mouth. Small whimpers were escaping Mark’s lips and Jackson knew the older boy was close when Mark started to tug on his hair more insistently, no coherent words leaving his lips, but Jackson was not about to back off, instead swallowing around Mark’s length again and humming low in a way he knew was  _ very annoyingly  _ stimulating in this sort of a situation.

Mark’s hips bucked a couple of times involuntarily, and then the older boy was coming down Jackson’s throat with a strangled shout of Jackson’s name. The warm fluid slid easily down Jackson’s throat, and Jackson hummed again in pleasure. He only took hold of the older boy’s trembling hips when it seemed like Mark might collapse, leaving his own arousal that was close and yet not close enough to fulfillment again without attention in favor of taking care of Mark. Jackson savored the moment, taking his time to pull back and lick the remainders of salty come from Mark’s exhausted arousal. Mark finally straightened his upper body and Jackson was able to look at his beautiful, blissed out face again, and a grin spread on his own lips. As he stood up, Jackson pulled Mark's boxers and pants up from where they had been pooling at the older boy's ankles, giving the brunette some decency Jackson knew Mark still hung onto. Obviously Jackson knew no one was going to walk in on them, the members of the House knowing very well that if Jackson hung back with someone, he should not be disturbed unless necessary, but Mark would probably still prefer to be somewhat clothed once he regained his wits.

Getting Mark somewhat tucked in but leaving closing the pants and buckling the belt up to the older boy, Jackson stood up, frankly enjoying the image of the dress pants barely hanging on Mark’s hips, unbuttoned and belt open, shirt untucked in a clear reminder of what had just occurred. Mark's hands had dropped from Jackson's hair to the older boy's sides, lightly holding onto the edge of the drawer where he had been gripping it so tightly before. Jackson licked his lips before leaning in for a languid kiss, drawn in by the fascinating bow of Mark's lips. He was glad Mark did not back away although it was more than likely there was the taste of come in Jackson's mouth. The brunette was pliant under Jackson's lips now like the older boy usually never was, and Jackson took it as a compliment for how good an orgasm he had given the brunette, another grin on his face mid-kiss. Surprisingly Jackson felt somewhat satisfied although his own arousal was still painfully contained in his jeans, demanding attention that Jackson was not willing to give it, afraid to break the delicate moment.

Jackson raised a hand to cup Mark’s jaw gently and smooth his thumb over the soft cheek, feeling fondness that he told himself was no different from what he felt towards all of the members of his household, ignoring the twinge of guilt that tried to tell him that that might be him lying to himself.

  
  
  


Mark was slowly and reluctantly coming back to reality from the haze of bliss that Jackson and his mouth had gotten him in. The sensation of Jackson’s throat swallowing around him to pull him deeper played in his head over and over again, even as Jackson was now kissing him softly and gently, slick lips in a lazy slide. The inside of the younger boy’s mouth tasted slightly of come but just barely, which was not a wonder since most of Mark’s come must have gone straight down his throat and  _ god _ if that was not a thought Mark would get hard for if he had not just come so hard he had been sure he had seen stars.

A thought was forming in the back of Mark’s head, something bothering him that he could not yet form into conscious thoughts and sort of did not want to, because he was sure it would pull him out of this post-orgasm bliss and into the reality of the situation. Unfortunately, much like a dream you realize you are waking up from, Mark could not hold onto the hazy state of mind. Reality crashed on him hard as Jackson so gently stroked his cheek, always making sure to reassure and comfort him first and foremost, and Mark realized he had not done anything for Jackson.

Opening his eyes and pulling reluctantly back from the kiss Mark eyed Jackson’s face carefully before speaking, still feeling uncertain about voicing things like these aloud. “Um… What about you?”

Jackson blinked at him, and Mark was delighted to note he could easily read first confusion and then some bashfulness from the surface of those pools of hot chocolate, finding the way Jackson bit the side of his bottom lip so the other stuck out to be completely adorable. “You’re still green as a main, you don’t have to worry about that. I can take care of myself, or, you know, pull someone else aside, so really, it’s fine.”

Jackson was stepping back now, a smile that was much too kind and understanding on his face and something ugly flared inside Mark, prompting him to lean forward and grab hold of Jackson’s wrist, not letting him go further.

“No! It’s my…” Mark paused to try and figure out how to form the sentence so that Jackson would not misunderstand him and think he were doing this just as his duty. “It’s, I… You’re like this because of me, and it should be me, I want it to be me.”

Of all the reactions Mark would have expected ranging from Jackson telling him that he was silly for insisting privilege on something like this to Jackson worrying about him taking it as his responsibility, Mark did not expect Jackson to start  _ laughing, _ a delightful sound as he looked at Mark with surprise and mirth glittering in his eyes. “You should not say things like that, because you can’t and won’t be able to ‘take responsibility’ each and every time I get aroused because of you, because you’re so damn sexy and tempting it happens  _ all the time. _ But alright, if you want to return the favor now and make me be in your debt again, I won’t stop you.”

Mark flushed, but before his embarrassment could get the better of him (and before his mind could get hung up on Jackson apparently getting aroused because of him all the time), Mark pulled on Jackson’s wrist so the platinum blonde stepped back closer, and felt up the bulge of Jackson’s jeans with his other hand, revelling at the size of it although he knew exactly what to expect thanks to yesterday’s encounter. Jackson hummed and pressed against the palm on his crotch, clearly impatient, and Mark knew better than to start teasing now that he had already gotten his relief and Jackson was probably fairly close to the edge.

Mark fumbled with Jackson's belt, but when he got it open, the button and the zipper were of it were easy. His own pants were slipping down from his hips, so Mark spent a couple of precious seconds zipping and buttoning them up before slipping his hand into Jackson's jeans, pulling the younger boy’s length out without taking off his jeans or boxers, not having the patience for that right now. Jackson’s cock was not very surprisingly hard, leaking precum and pulsing in Mark’s hand insistently as Mark started to tug it off roughly, enjoying the way Jackson groaned and his head lulled forward to rest on Mark’s shoulder, hands gripping on edge of the drawer on each side of Mark’s hips now, clearly enjoying the way Mark got straight to business.

They were standing so close, and although the moment was kind of sloppy, it was also intimate with the way Jackson’s breath fanned against the exposed skin of Mark’s throat and how his body framed Mark’s against the drawer although Mark was the one in control now. Mark could hear Jackson’s breathing get irregular and strained when he kept up the steady pace, pressing his fingers on the sensitive underside of Jackson’s cock with his strokes, but otherwise Jackson kept quiet. Sweat was collecting on Jackson’s temples, and Mark angled his head to give a soft kiss onto the platinum blonde’s hairline just so he could lick the taste of Jackson’s skin from his lips, enjoying the stinging saltiness of it, and the intimacy of the silence between them, until Jackson of course had to go and break it.

“Do you have your napkin? …Unless you want me to come on both of our clothes so we both would have to get changed, that is.” Jackson’s voice was breathy and strained and oh so undeniably sexy with the low rasp of it, and Mark would have shivered were he not just completely spent. With half a mind, Mark reached for the fancy handkerchief they were given to carry in their vest pocket, covering the head of Jackson’s cock with it so that they would not get come anywhere, the thought of having to go change before going back to eat sounding way too strenuous. Mark wondered if he should feel ashamed about planning to go straight back to the dining room after just having gotten off, but he just could not summon the strength of will to. All the others of the House did the same, going back to the situation without showers or anything, why would he care? He felt like his past self would have felt more self-conscious, but he did not.

Mark nuzzled his nose into the short blonde hairs at the side of Jackson’s head, purposefully breathing lightly on the shell of the younger boy’s ear and letting his voice be a rough and low almost a whisper when he spoke. “Will you come for me?”

A breathless huff left Jackson’s lips, his frame shuddering in the face of a building orgasm, and when the younger boy spoke, the helpless honesty in his voice was the sexiest thing Mark had heard all day, despite everything. “Fuck, Mark. I have, and I will.”

Arousal thumped lazily in Mark’s stomach and his heart clenched, his body too tired to get aroused yet but  _ gods _ it was wonderful to have Jackson shuddering against him, the younger boy’s breathing labored and Mark wrapped the fingers of his free hand around the nape of Jackson’s neck, the short hairs tickling his fingers and everything felt so intimate and personal in ways it probably should not.

“Good.”

Mark’s voice was firm, and Jackson’s laughter was helpless, and after a couple of strokes Jackson was coming, his hips bucking up into Mark’s hand and Mark held the younger boy’s head gently against his shoulder as Jackson stayed mostly silent through his orgasm. Staring at the decorative painting at the other side of the hallway but not seeing it at all, Mark wondered how he had ended up here, holding one of the most desired bachelor’s of the country against his chest as they came, sloppily cleaning come from their cock before tugging them back into their pants, the whole situation so unreal and far away from situations Mark ever expected he would end up into in his life.

But then again, when Jackson had come down from his high and raised his head up to give Mark a grateful kiss on his lips, Mark could find nothing odd or wrong about the situation at all, if not for the way his heart was beating too fast and too painfully.

  
  
  


It was surprisingly easy and painless, returning back to the dining hall after they had made their appearance decent again. It had taken Mark longer than usual to tie the bow to his bow tie, but he silently blamed the fact that his body felt lazy and comfortable and his fingers were not ready for the agility required. Jackson smirked at his struggles knowingly, looking at him through the mirror where he was trying to smooth over his hair, and as a revenge Mark ruffled it some more just after the younger had decided it was okay.

Perhaps it was that Mark as a mainly green tie was not expected to have more than heated makeout sessions with the Master, or that everyone knew Jackson had pulled him and Jaebum aside for an actual serious talk and not something else, because although to Mark the fifteen or so extra minutes that he had Jackson had stayed back in the hallway had been totally life-changing, no one else seemed to understand that something special had occurred. The maknaes had apparently got told to back off by Jaebum, so they did not bother Mark either, focusing instead on making fun of Jackson's hair. Only Youngjae dared to lean over and in a quiet voice ask if he was alright, and Mark dismissed his friend for now by insisting they talk about it later. It was weird how everything fell into routine, Jinyoung leaving with Jackson after dinner (Mark was kind of sad he would not see Jackson's reaction to the painting, but Jinyoung would surely tell him), the maknae line and Mark cleaning up as Jaebum was shooed to go finish some paperwork or something by the maknaes, who were apparently happy to delay any moment where the two oldest members could talk about their differences in order to get whatever games tomorrow that Jackson and Jaebum had been talking about.

Mark asked Youngjae about the games when they were preparing to sleep, but did not get much more information than he had already received from Jackson, except that there would probably be some sort of forced intimate interaction like kissing, which Mark was fine with. Youngjae was a bit surprised Mark knew about the games, which lead to Mark explaining the conversation the three of them had had and how the situation with him and Jackson had escalated afterwards into a sexual direction. He did not go into detail, but Youngjae was smart, narrowing his eyes at Mark and questioning the type of escalation.

Mark told him while blushing heavily, and Youngjae congratulated him, although he did claim he needed bleach for his brain afterwards because “his baby was growing up and touching dicks and stuff”.

Mark tickled and pillow fought Youngjae into submission, getting his friend to gigglingly yield that as the much younger one, he was more the baby than Mark was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um that blowjob scene? 100% was not planned for this chapter, Markson just totally got out of hand and I did not mean for it to happen yet because like Youngjae, I think of Playhouse Mark as my baby and now he's out in the world touching dicks like a pro and I'm ;; ;;
> 
> ...but I think the smut turned out to be very hot. Whatcha think?
> 
>  **In important news, from this chapter on, my chapters will be available on Patreon two days before they will be available on AO3/AFF.** Read more about what me doing Patreon means [from my Tumblr](http://seitsemannen.tumblr.com/post/149021601383/).


	38. Thirty Eight

Apparently “the games” required that all of Jackson's meetings were cancelled or moved to Tuesday morning or Wednesday evening as video calls, and whatever tasks Jackson needed to complete for work were worked on by Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebum from early Tuesday morning to early afternoon. For once Mark was sure the three of them weren't fucking themselves silly over light chatting about House or work matters, that was how serious they had seemed over breakfast, going over the million things that still needed to be done today.

This guess of his was confirmed when Mark entered the Master’s study with Yugyeom and Bambam to serve lunch, and they found the three of the longest standing members of the House buried into papers and typing away on their laptops, busy at work and completely clothed. It was interesting to see the three of them so serious and focused, but what caught Mark's eyes the most were the black rimmed reading glasses perched on Jackson's nose. The determined expression and the serious edge the glasses gave Jackson were a stark contrast to how fluffy his appearance otherwise was, a huge hoodie hiding his frame and his blonde hair flopping half on his face as it stuck every which way, completely unstyled. It was a side of Jackson Mark had not seen before, and he liked it - liked how Jackson's eyes were sharp and focused and his lips unsmiling as he did not lift his gaze from his work as they entered, and liked how soft and  _ cute _ the blonde looked, and how unaware he probably was of that fact.

Mark wanted to ruffle Jackson’s hair, but did not dare to disturb the three of them, expecting that he and the maknaes would just place the trays on the table and thereafter excuse themselves silently. Apparently the maknaes had a different idea, because after placing his tray next to Jackson on the table Bambam grabbed one of Jackson's hands away from the keyboard to make himself room and sat down on Jackson's lap, living Mark's dream by playfully ruffling the blonde strands of Jackson's hair.

“Break time! Do you want me to feed you with my hands or my mouth?”

Jackson grumbled when his line of sight with his laptop was broken, but the smile that was slipping on his face and the fact that his arms came easily to wrap around Bambam's small waist gave away that he was not really bothered by the interruption.

“Hmm~ What's for lunch? I know you've been working out so I would suggest eating it off your stomach, but I doubt that works if you have like, rice and sauce, and there’s barely any room on the table as is.” Mark could see Jackson’s smile and the way his eyes were soft, indulging Bambam in his fancy. It was always heartwarming to see the affection Jackson held for all the members, how he knew what sort of attention each of them needed and how he did his best to take care of all of them.

Bambam pretended to mull it over, a pretty long finger coming to rest on his full lips as he pouted at Jackson, legs swinging playfully over the side of where he was sitting comfortably on Jackson’s thighs. “Mm, you’re right. And you should recognize the smell, it’s my mom’s speciality curry recipe, without the spiciness. So maybe I’ll feed you with a spoon, then?”

Jackson’s laugh was a welcome sound, and Mark was sad to tear his eyes away from the way Jackson’s eyes closed as he laughed, but he had to set down the lunch tray he was carrying in front of Jaebum as Yugyeom had chosen to go antagonize Jinyoung. He would not want to anger the bodyguard further by tipping a tray of food into his lap or something.

Although their eyes did not meet, Mark considered it a success when Jaebum thanked him politely as he set the tray down. Mark smoothly returned the courtesy, the short exchange of words the most kind conversation they had had for days. It was an olive branch as good as any, and they would need more of these if they wanted to bridge the gap that had come between them, games or no.

Turning his attention to the others, Mark did not blink an eye noting that Jinyoung was trying to murder Yugyeom with chopsticks and watched instead with fondness Bambam carefully balancing suitable portions of food on a spoon as he fed Jackson gently, while completely going over the top making cooing sounds and pretending the spoon was an airplane and whatever. The happy and familiar atmosphere in the House was what Mark appreciated the most, and just watching their interactions (Yugyeom in a headlock, laughing and complaining as Jinyoung messed up his hair) made Mark feel like home, like this was another family he had, and although his and Jaebum's relationship was not on the best ground right now, it seemed like the bodyguard was observing the same thing, casually commenting about the children being especially rowdy today and getting an indignant “hey” from Yugyeom, but an affirmative from Mark.

It was maybe a bit problematic between some of the members of their weird dysfunctional family at this moment, but they were in this for the long run - they would be alright.

  
  
  


The games seemed to require a lot of preparations, if only because they were rare enough that the members wanted to enjoy them to the fullest, apparently. The corner sofa and two loveseat sofas in the billiard room were arranged so that all seven of them could lounge around on them comfortably, side tables full of snacks and a round table placed in the middle with room to play on and coolers below so nobody would have to get up and get more drinks. It was all perfectly planned.

After a light dinner all seven members were piling themselves on the three sofas. Mark had tried to sit on the corner sofa with Jackson and the maknaes, but he was refused and seated onto one loveseat with Jaebum, Jinyoung and Youngjae on the other. Apparently it was crucial that the ones who the game was played for sat together in their relative awkwardness while the other two sofas were occupied by people companionably draped over one another. Mark felt a pang of petty jealousy when he watched Youngjae snuggle into Jinyoung’s shoulder and the maknaes cuddle Jackson comfortably between them. He was sitting stiffly on one end of the loveseat with Jaebum on the other, and although it was not maybe  _ horribly _ awkward, he would have been much more comfortable sitting elsewhere.

The rules of the games were far from complicated. Like typical, with every new soju bottle opened they played the drinking games with the cap. The main game consisted of simple spinning of a bottle, seeing who it landed on and then picking what was basically a dare from a deck of cards with pre-written tasks clearly planned for this household. The dares ranged from quite regular truth and dare ones (“do a girl group dance”, “serenade the person sitting to your left”) to more sexual ones (“do a lap dance to the person who has his legs crossed right now”, “kiss the person two persons to your right”, and Mark was told they got worse), and were divided into three decks of apparently three different difficulties, starting from easy to difficult, and they would move up the deck tiers every seven bottles of soju.

Despite all the warnings Mark was not really worried. They were dares after all - one could always back out of it by taking a shot, a right which Youngjae apparently had the habit to abuse a lot to get out of the sexual ones. Just in case, Mark  _ did _ ask, and there were no dares strictly above the tier he was on, so after being explained the rules and asked if he was alright with them, he agreed easily enough.

Sectors for each person were marked onto the table with tape so they could sit how they wanted, and the games started. Mark quickly understood that the point of these games was that if someone other than Jaebum or Mark got a dare where they could command one, two (or more) persons to do something, they would always pick Mark and/or Jaebum. Because the two of them were still sort of awkward with one another, they would be more likely to take the shots than to do the dare, which made the soju bottles empty faster, which made them move to the more interesting decks quicker, and the added alcohol in their systems would make them more amenable to actually completing those tasks in the future, or they would get completely plastered.

The first seven bottles of soju were drank quite quickly. The soju bottle games after opening each soju bottle spent treacherously much of each bottle, so whatever additional punishments were quick to empty another bottle. Highlights of the first round were Jackson serenading Youngjae with a Chinese love song only Mark recognized, Jinyoung getting almost too excited competing with Jaebum against Mark and Yugyeom about biting a piece of gummy worm to be the smallest possible (without full-on kissing), and Jaebum violently refusing to do a baby-talk aegyo to an impishly grinning Bambam. Jaebum was getting noticeably tipsy with how he had also refused to do a girl group dance performance, so Mark was faring a tad bit better in that aspect, since he had so far only refused to do a “keep-your-pants-on” strip tease to Jaebum, lest they both die of embarrassment.

However with the next tier, things got trickier. This tier already had kissing, and Bambam was the unfortunate soul who at his very first round of picking a card on the second tier had to shotgun a beer, so it was very clear from the start that there would be much more drinking and more ~interesting things~ in the dares like the maknaes would like to say. Mark realized he would need to save his refusals on tasks he  _ really _ did not want to do unless he wanted to be completely wasted before they would decide to end the game, so he easily agreed to make-out with Yugyeom (both the maknaes were totally excited about this - for show Mark climbed into Yugyeom’s lap and kissed the living daylights out of the pleasantly surprised tall maknae) and did not refuse to do a sexy dance against the wall for the other’s viewing pleasure. That did not help much though, when Jackson and Jinyoung got in a row the right to command two persons to kiss, and both chose Mark and Jaebum, since both were refused by Jaebum, and they had to take two shots in close succession.

At least on the third time, Jaebum did not refuse anymore, because Mark was already planning that if he would have to throw up later because of Jaebum’s stubbornness, he would definitely do it onto Jaebum’s bed.

The thing was… It was extremely awkward to shift closer on the sofa and arrange their limbs so that could make out for the required whatever amount of seconds, and they were both avoiding each other’s eyes, but when they were finally kissing… It was easier. Jaebum’s hand was on the nape of Mark’s head and Mark had one on Jaebum’s muscular shoulder, and with both their eyes closed and just focusing on the kiss, there was no awkwardness. Jaebum still bit Mark’s lips boldly, challenging Mark immediately with his tongue and being the demanding kisser Mark remembered he was, and it was as good as it was before - Jaebum was pushy, but Mark was not one to give in, so like all of their kisses so far, this one too became heated quite quickly. Jaebum tasted of alcohol and his lips were slightly rough from where he had been biting them, and all in all, the sensation was more than enough to get a tinge of arousal to curl in the bottom of Mark’s stomach, which Mark took as a sign to pull away, as they had probably already spent their required seconds getting too much into it.

Mark eyed Jaebum carefully when they parted, licking excess saliva off of his own lips as he tried to analyze the expression of the tall brunette. Jaebum opened his dark eyes slowly, and he met Mark’s gaze without hesitation, but the way they arranged themselves back apart again was still a bit awkward. It was not that bad though, and maybe it was true that these games worked. It was quite difficult to keep ignoring someone you were made to kiss, and maybe they really could work things out while tipsy or drunk. Mark tested the waters by lifting his legs onto Jaebum’s lap as he leaned onto the armrest on his side of the sofa, and was glad to note that Jaebum did not seem uncomfortable with the contact, laying one arm on the top of Mark’s shin.

It was more than a start.

The games continued. Bambam got the chance to show off his stomach muscles when Jackson had to do a shot from his navel (and made a total show of licking a wayward drop of soju all the way from Bambam's side and over his abs), and Mark got quite likely the most erotic lap dance he would ever have the chance to get in his  _ life _ no matter what the price when Jinyoung got dared to give him a lap dance. Mark had sat up for convenience, expecting embarrassment from the prim and proper Keeper of the House despite all the alcohol, but instead he was completely dumbfounded by the boldness and confidence Jinyoung displayed when he straddled him, one hand coming to grip the backrest over Mark's shoulder for balance, and there was  _ no way _ Mark could have teared his eyes away from the movement of Jinyoung's hips, because that man was blessed with the most perfectly round and squishy ass Mark had ever seen, and it was absolutely  _ illegal _ the way Jinyoung knew to move it. From the wolf whistles and hollers, everybody else agreed too. 

Mark had already accepted that with all the kissing and sexually suggesting stuff going on, he would have a permanent half-boner. It was not all that embarrassing, since he (and everyone else) was drunk enough. But Jinyoung had definitely helped with that, and the younger man still had the guts to throw Mark a flirty smile after the older pinched him in the butt for revenge of being too damn attractive. Jinyoung definitely knew what an effect he had on anyone who had eyes and was attracted to men.

Still, the effect Jackson had on Mark was more annoying. Yes, Jackson had the same general effect as Jinyoung had in the sense of being super attractive and knowing how to flaunt it. The platinum blonde was more than happy to take the task to kiss Jaebum on his next turn, shimmying his hips as he crossed the distance from the corner sofa to their love seat, but it was  _ more. _ It was more than the lazily curling arousal of watching Jackson lick into Jaebum’s mouth and the way Jackson’s muscles tensed under his skin as he moved, or the turn-on it was to watch Jaebum bring his hands down to squeeze both of Jackson’s muscular buttocks. It was the light flutter in Mark’s chest when after Jackson pulled away, the blonde threw a happy grin in Mark’s direction, and it felt too much like his heart skipping a beat to be comfortable.

It was not healthy, or good for Mark’s sanity, which is why he quickly focused on other things, like bringing everyone’s attention to that they should spin the bottle again now.

Poor Youngjae was already feeling the effects of being just a yellow tie, as every time that he would get a task that included him kissing someone or doing something else that was mildly sexual, someone would be already pouring him the shot, knowing he would refuse. To make up for it the cheerfully drunk boy did an amazing although sloppy job attempting to do body rolls along the floor and even agreed to half a pepero with Bambam. It was more of a reward than a punishment when Youngjae had to act out a scene from a popular musical because it was singing, although it did included some holding hands and looking from below fluttering eyelashes up at Jinyoung’s face. It was fun to watch the older boy’s poker face totally break under the weight of alcohol and an adorably acting dongsaeng, the black haired man laughing so hard his eyes crinkled and he hid his mouth beneath one hand while Youngjae serenaded him, holding the other.

But taking into account the amount of dares Youngjae had already refused, it was not really a surprise when Youngjae agreed to kiss Mark to avoid another shot of soju. Really, the maknaes were wheedling him into it.

Mark was not opposed to it, and why would he be? He did not want another shot and knew well that Youngjae  _ definitely _ did not need more alcohol, and he knew that Youngjae felt alright kissing with him if he must do it with someone. It did not matter that Youngjae was not nearly as experienced in kissing as all the other members of the House, all (not completely horrible) kissing was nice and pleasant, especially with the added buzz of the alcohol. 

Youngjae easily plopped down onto the edge of the sofa next to where Mark was lying lazily against the armrest again and leaned down to kiss the older boy, like it was not a big deal. Youngjae’s lips were soft, but less hesitant than last time. Mark was acutely aware that everyone was watching them intensely - Youngjae did not kiss anyone in the House. None of the others had seen Youngjae kiss anyone before. It was probably the alcohol that made Mark feel a tingly thrill of excitement of doing something kind of forbidden, especially with how he suspected Jaebum felt about the younger boy, and Jaebum was  _ right there. _

Despite that Mark should probably have been just focusing on the kiss, his muffled senses were focused on trying to gauge Jaebum's reaction to the kiss as much as he could. Jaebum was completely still beneath where Mark had propped his legs against his thighs again, while Mark could hear the others rustling around on the other sofas to see better and make comments about the kiss (“yeah, use some tongue there, Youngjae-hyung!”). The most important part though was right after Youngjae backed away from the kiss, throwing Mark a cheerfully drunk grin and sticking his tongue out to the maknaes while getting up, and Mark finally had line of sight to Jaebum's face.

Jaebum was not looking into his or Youngjae's direction. He was staring forward like there was something super interesting to see on the walls of the room he had known for years now. Jaebum’s expression was perfectly empty, but his jaw was tensed, like he was holding himself back. Or, well, that was Mark's drunk and biased interpretation of it. A quick glance around made Mark feel more sure about it, because the other members of the House had different degrees of teasing grins and smiles on their face as they looked at Youngjae or Mark, except for Jackson, who was looking at Jaebum with a similar amount of seriousness Mark had had just a moment before.

As the Master averted his eyes from his bodyguard, Jackson's and Mark's eyes met, and Mark did not know what exactly to make of the moment of eye contact. It was a moment of recognition for sure, of understanding that they had both noticed Jaebum's behavior, but Mark did not know Jackson's cards. He did not know how the platinum blonde was interpreting the situation, or what he knew or suspected. Mark made a mental note to maybe talk about it to Jackson later.

Mark knew that Youngjae kissing him had definitely ruffled Jaebum’s feathers, no matter if he was right about the reasons for it or not, but Mark only found out just how upset Jaebum was about it when Jaebum picked a card that ordered him to kiss the person on his right - Mark.

Mark was going to prop himself up to a sitting position so they could somehow shuffle to kiss like they had the couple of times before, but Jaebum had other plans. The tall brunette picked Mark’s feet from his lap and set them down on the sofa before getting up, only to sling one leg over Mark’s legs, and suddenly Jaebum had aligned their bodies, holding his own on top of where Mark was lying on the sofa. Mark looked up with surprised eyes at the intense stare in Jaebum’s, acutely aware of their compromising position, and of how close Jaebum was, and of how one of Jaebum’s knees was between Mark’s legs, and how  _ everyone was watching. _

Jaebum lowered himself on elbows on the armrest on each side of Mark’s head, and then he was leaning down, claiming Mark’s lips in a hungry kiss Mark was at first too startled to properly answer.

If this was not a jealous kiss, if this was not showing off, then what was?

But if this was how Jaebum wanted to go about this, then fine. Mark brought one hand to rest at where the hem of Jaebum’s shirt was tucked into his pants and where his vest had ridden up, his hold gentle but a clear signal to anyone that he was alright with what was going on. Mark allowed Jaebum to bite and suck at his bottom lip, but made sure to lightly bite on Jaebum’s tongue and bring his own to feel the surface of Jaebum’s teeth, because he was not going to back down, not even in this compromising position, not even with Jaebum trying to show off how he was easily bracketing Mark’s body with his larger frame. It was bound to be a hot sight, their legs tangled and mouths meeting angrily, but Mark could not really hear the other’s reactions from where his blood was rushing in his ears, his mind racing a mile a minute at Jaebum’s blatant display of jealousy.

Mark’s mind went blank for a moment, a strangled groan escaping his lips as Jaebum decided to press down and grind their hips together.

He had been caught by surprise - Mark had definitely not expected Jaebum to do something so bold, and the thump of desire in Mark’s lower stomach was as undeniable as the fact that he had felt Jaebum’s half hard arousal against his just a moment ago. It was definitely pleasurable, but. It was borderline indecent, at the edges of Mark’s comfort zone, and the fact that they were in front of everyone’s eyes, especially Youngjae’s, made Mark feel slightly queasy about it, even with the alcohol he had consumed.

But the situation was over quickly, Jaebum breaking the kiss and staring Mark down with fire in his dark eyes. Mark was not sure what was going on in Jaebum’s head, or what the slightly younger boy was reading from the expression on his face, but he was definitely surprised when Jaebum just suddenly got up, wobbled slightly on his feet, and bailed with the excuse of needing to use the toilet, although they had had a toilet break just fifteen minutes ago.

It was maybe not the smartest thing Mark had done considering the state of his and Jaebum’s relationship, but Mark followed him. He felt like he was so close to actually having a breakthrough with Jaebum - so close to getting to the truth the brunette was trying to hide and deny, and he was not about to let it go despite the worried glances the others sent his way as he used Jaebum’s excuse to go after the taller boy.

  
  
  


Mark cornered Jaebum in the corridor next to the public toilets the House had for party guests and other occasions like this one that meant that the public part of the House was used. Jaebum had not turned when Mark had called his name and asked him to wait, so Mark had run up to him and caught him by his elbow, forcing the taller boy to face him instead of ignoring him and running away from facing the truth.

Despite him being the one who initiated the confrontation, Mark was not surprised when he was the one who found himself with his back pressed against the wall, Jaebum’s intense eyes glaring at him from up close. Mark was not intimidated by his stare, nor by their position, even when Jaebum slipped one thigh between Mark’s seemingly without thinking about it. The alcohol in his blood made Mark bold, and if Jaebum wanted to do some grinding while they talked, that was just fine by him, arousal was pumping in his veins anyway alongside the alcohol that made him unafraid and the adrenaline that made him rash.

“What are you doing?” Jaebum’s voice was low and questioning, and he was leaning close to Mark’s face, lips closer to Mark’s cheekbone than his lips, but still. Mark scoffed, tilting his face up in challenge, very aware of the fact that he was taunting Jaebum.

“That’s what I came to ask you.”

The growl that left Jaebum’s lips went straight to Mark’s groin, and the way Jaebum pressed his thigh and hip against Mark’s crotch as a retort made a soft sigh of pleasure leave Mark’s open lips. It was hot, the way Jaebum’s shoulders were so wide that his frame covered Mark’s, and the way Jaebum intentionally leaned down to breathe on the side of his neck and ear, one elbow resting against the wall next to Mark’s head, and Mark grasped at Jaebum’s hips to guide the roll of their hips. Jaebum was good at this, and this was probably so easy to Jaebum, because this was what he knew - seduction, domination, temptation, pleasure.

Those things were much easier than commitment, exclusivity, mutual respect, love. Mark felt that he finally understood Jaebum on some level, understood that Jaebum did not think it right to do anything about his feelings for Youngjae because love was so unfamiliar for him, so unknown a ground that it probably seemed very inconvenient with how the situation in the House was, how Jaebum had already set down on this road of having casual relations with these people. This was what Jaebum knew, rolling his hips lazily against Mark’s seeking friction and Mark’s hips bucking to meet his in the drawn out motion.

On a drunken whim Mark tilted his face to nip at the line of Jaebum’s jaw, breathing hot on it and rolling his hips up to meet Jaebum’s again, a voice in the back of his mind noting that this was probably the last chance he would get to do something like this with Jaebum. For a brief moment Mark allowed himself to regret that he had never had the chance to go further with Jaebum, as it would have definitely been worth experiencing, but there were things more important than great sex.

Youngjae’s feelings were more important than all potentially awesome sex Mark could have gotten with Jaebum.

Mark knew because of their earlier conversation what Jaebum thought about someone going out with Youngjae - they would have to be exclusive, not do anything else with other members of the House, giving the young singer their everything. It was probably something Jaebum was scared that he could not do, or that it would not be enough for Youngjae with how Jaebum had already been involved with these parts of the House before, or  _ something, _ Mark was not sure, but he knew Youngjae did not care about Jaebum being ‘tainted’ by the House or anything, if the older boy would be willing to be exclusively his from then on.

So, Jaebum’s stubbornness of not willing to at least give it a try was stupid. He was not hurting Youngjae any less by this.

And Mark was not willing to stay quiet about this anymore.

“I already know everything, so why are you hiding? It’s not working, so stop fronting. I know you like Youngjae, so let’s start talking.”

Jaebum froze in the middle of grinding, body suddenly completely still. Mark could not see his face from where Jaebum had been trailing sloppy kisses on the side of Mark’s neck, but Mark did not need to. He was confident that he was right.

Jaebum pulled back very slowly, like he was afraid to move because it made the situation real. Jaebum’s expression was perfectly blank when his eyes finally met Mark’s, but he was betrayed by the crack of his voice. “Wh-What are you…”

Mark knew he needed to push harder, that Jaebum was at the verge of breaking, conflict obvious in the dark eyes blurred by alcohol. “Am I wrong? Can you look me in the eye and tell me honestly that I am wrong, that you don’t hold any such feelings towards Youngjae?”

Jaebum’s carefully constructed expression broke, morphing into anguish and hopelessness as he bit down on his kiss-red bottom lip, but at least he was not running away this time, and he was showing  _ something _ honest about his feelings, even if it was just how much the situation pained him.

The silence was heavy, but Mark was not giving up the grip he had on Jaebum’s unmoving hips, and eventually Jaebum was the one to break their moment of intense staring, lowering his head, his voice quiet as he finally gave Mark an answer.

“No, I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun.
> 
> So, now you know more again. But don’t think it's gonna be all butterflies and rainbows and happiness from here. Because it's not going to be. I love pain, and you'll learn to love it too, if you have not already >:D
> 
> This is not the first time I use A’s lyrics in a fic. I also have no shame about that, I love the song. If it fits, I puts.
> 
> Ooh and I continued my body part series with a [JJP](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7715209) and a [2jae](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7848181) fic! Check them out~
> 
> If you wanna know approximately when to expect a new chapter, follow me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/seitsemannen)! And if you're wondering why this chapter was only posted here two days after I completed it, read [this blog post](http://seitsemannen.tumblr.com/post/149690967888/why-are-my-chapters-released-later-nowadays) on my Tumblr!
> 
> See you in the next chapter~


	39. Thirty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um I made this plan about what each chapter is going to contain for several chapters forward, but this chapter immediately got off track because Mark is apparently thirsty af.
> 
> Sorry. But you're gonna love it. :D
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE 2,000 KUDOS!!

The silence that spread between Mark and Jaebum was terse, both understanding the gravity of the words said out loud. Mark was staring at Jaebum's face, studying the obvious conflict on the handsome features, waiting for a reaction. Jaebum was clenching and unclenching his jaw, his eyebrows drawn together, eyes flickering everywhere but Mark’s face as the silence went on. Jaebum was obviously anguished, but whether it was because of his feelings towards Youngjae or that he had admitted to Mark to having such or something else, Mark did not know.

Mark had no clue if now was the moment to push or pull - if he should wait for Jaebum to say something and leave him be if the taller brunette did not want to talk right now, or if he should still prod on to get to the root of this. Mark felt heady with alcohol, arousal and adrenaline, and rather than wait Mark wanted to push on, since he had a gut feeling that if he gave Jaebum the chance, the taller boy would pretend this conversation never happened - but then again, if he kept pushing on Jaebum might lash out or completely clam up in defense. Mark had no way of knowing, he had only known Jaebum for about a month after all, so he could only guess how the tall and imposing Korean male would react in a situation like this. But Mark was feeling reckless, so he decided to push anyway.

He cleared his throat and Jaebum’s eyes flickered quickly to his face, before lowering to stare somewhere past his shoulder. Mark had the distinct feeling that if he were not still holding Jaebum’s hips against his, the slightly younger man would have probably backed off already. Fortunately, in the pose they were now it was not possible to do so without it seeming weird, and if Mark had understood one thing about Jaebum, it was that the darker brunette always took care not to lose face.

Which also meant Jaebum could not just take back the words he had said, his pride holding his tongue. Mark hoped to use this to against the bodyguard. “So, you can't deny it, and you know very well how Youngjae feels about you… What's the problem? Why are you hiding?”

Jaebum raised his eyes back to Mark’s, dark cat-like eyes wild and surprisingly sharp considering how his mouth and breath tasted and smelled like the sweet sting of soju they both had spent hours drinking.

“It's… It's not so simple.”

Mark absentmindedly watched Jaebum's tongue lick some of the extra spit Mark had caused to linger on his lips. Mark’s body was still humming with alcohol and arousal, but his mind focused on the task in hand: figuring how to get Jaebum's head out of his ass and make the dark brunette face the truth of the situation.

“Enlighten me then.”

Jaebum's handsome face twisted into a grimace, his eyes still flickering all over the place as he searched for words, but Mark was patient. It was already huge that Jaebum was allowing himself to be confronted like this, and Mark was not about to ruin this by rushing it, although he was pushing it. Heh, rhyme. Mark’s left temple had started to throb, probably a side effect of the dehydration consuming a lot of alcohol caused, but he ignored it. There were more important things to worry about right now than his fluid balance.

“I'm not… He's… I'm not what he needs, what he thinks… I can't be what he wants.” Jaebum's voice was shaking as he trailed off, sentences constructed sloppily, but it did not matter, Jaebum was speaking his mind, and that was what was important. Mark reached a hand out on a whim, smoothing his thumb over the crease between Jaebum's eyebrows and cupping the taller boy’s angular face gently after, the gesture probably too intimate for their relationship, but Mark did not care. They were drunk and Jaebum needed this comfort if the way he leaned slightly into Mark’s touch was any indication.

Mark’s voice was soft and gentle when he answered, but his words were not. He was a straightforward person by nature, and alcohol did not help his already weak skills of softening blows and sweetening words. “Who are you to say what Youngjae needs or doesn't or shouldn't?”

Perhaps the hand on Jaebum's face helped to soften the blow where the whatever part of Mark’s brain which responsibility it was to form words could not, because Jaebum did not even flinch, just hummed and closed his eyes, leaning his head down until his forehead was resting on Mark's shoulder, a gesture of defeat, or resignation. Mark moved his fingers to thread through the dark brown locks of Jaebum's hair, whatever styling gels the younger had used today making his fingers sticky, but whatever.

“I would be absolutely no good for him, and he… He deserves the very best.” Jaebum mumbled into the little space between them. His arms had come to wrap around Mark's waist, the press of their bodies now more for comfort than pleasure, and either way, Mark was willing to provide it for Jaebum if it meant it would help.

Mark tilted his head to rest his cheek against Jaebum's hair, his fingers now idly tracing the shorter hairs at the nape of Jaebum's neck. Jaebum's hair smelled exhilarating, like spice and the sticky sweet of styling gel, and although it was not a familiar scent, it was still nice, very fitting of Jaebum’s image, somehow. Mark was opening his mouth, about to answer when Jaebum continued, his voice low and rough, with a drunk or sleepy lilt to it. “It would be much better for him to fall for you. You would be good. You smell good.”

An uninhibited laughter left Mark’s body, the comment taking him off guard with how random it was, but drunk minds worked in mysterious ways. Mark pet the short hairs at the back of Jaebum’s head with overwhelming fondness and sympathy squeezing at his heart. “Thanks, I guess. But we don’t choose who we fall for, do we? You should let Youngjae be the judge of whether or not you’d be good for him.”

Jaebum turned his head to hum into Mark’s collarbone through the material of his shirt, fingers tracing circles on Mark’s sides and Mark figured that was all he would get from the taller man today. It was not a yes or a no, but it was an acknowledgement. Jaebum had heard what he had had to say and maybe he would put more consideration into it when he would be sober, hopefully. For now Mark was fine with just holding the bodyguard and being there for him, and the time to talk more about this problematic situation with Jaebum and Youngjae would come later, if and when it was necessary.

Jaebum began kissing and nipping his way up Mark’s throat again and Mark allowed it, tilting his head to the side and moving the one hand he still had on Jaebum’s hips to hold his lower back just above the waistline of his pants, his already wilting arousal picking up interest when Jaebum pressed his hips against Mark’s more insistently, a reminder of what they had done before Mark had insisted on having a Serious Conversation. A voice in the back of Mark’s head noted that neither of them was probably in the state to make wise judgement calls right now, and it was duly ignored for the favor of Jaebum’s rolling hips. The situation was already messed up, sexual stuff happening all over, so what did it matter if there was some more? This felt nice. Distractions were nice. Mark was pretty sure he would sway on his feet if Jaebum would not be holding onto him. Alcohol was treacherous, and Mark acknowledged that, but he also could not bring himself to care right now.

Mark was just about to slot one thigh between Jaebum’s legs to start their grinding in earnest again and maybe flip them so that it would be Jaebum pressed up against the wall, when he was startled by a familiar voice speaking up.

“Oooh you two are so hot together. I take it you’ve made up?” There was an amused tone in Jackson’s voice that meant that Mark did not really need to glance over to know that there was a beautiful wide grin on Jackson’s face, but he still did, quickly taking in Jackson’s frame standing a couple of meters down the hall from them before deciding that  _ fuck it, _ if he wanted to press Jaebum against the wall, he would.

And he did. Jaebum was surprisingly pliant to his guidance, teeth now grazing over Mark’s ear, and Mark took pleasure in the way Jackson was watching them darkly as he grinded up against Jaebum’s hips, getting a low moan for the action muffled right next to his ear. Everything felt too hot right now, his half-hard erection in his pants, the press and movement of his and Jaebum’s hips together, Jaebum’s breath and mouth against his hairline and Jackson’s gaze on the two of them. It was more arousing than it should have been, being watched like this. Mark did not take his eyes off of Jackson as he tipped his head back to get Jaebum's mouth back on his throat and showcased for Jackson. Mark rolled his hips again against Jaebum's, feeling the dark brunette’s breath hitch against his damp skin, but Mark was mostly focusing on how Jackson was biting on his plump bottom lip, one hand grabbing at the crotch of his baggy pants not-subtly-at-all, and how the look in Jackson’s chocolate eyes was positively sultry and Mark  _ loved it. _

Jaebum demanded his attention back by biting at the side of his throat a tad bit harder, and Mark wiggled his fingers between Jaebum’s buttocks and the wall to hold the taller boy against him demandingly, satisfying Jaebum for now with another slow grind. Jaebum’s fingers came up to untie Mark’s bow tie and fumble with his topmost buttons, and Mark felt no need to stop him, just turning to look at Jackson again, raising his eyebrow in a question, or a challenge, or a demand, Mark did not know. Mark was not sure what he wanted. Just,  _ more. _

Jackson seemed to understand what Mark meant though, because he stepped closer, eyes hooded and following the lines of Mark’s and Jaebum’s moving bodies with obvious interest. “I’ll take that as a yes on the making up part.”

Mark swallowed, his throat feeling sort of dry with how Jackson was eyeing them and with how Jaebum was now sucking on the exposed skin of his collarbones in a way that was probably going to leave some marks and felt  _ so damn good. _ Mark was now fully standing between Jaebum’s thighs for better grinding access, Jaebum’s arousal hot and hard next to his own through the thin enough material of their pants and underwear, and it was intoxicating in the same way the soju bottles they had emptied were. The situation felt like a slippery slope, spinning out of control, and Mark mustered the brain power to at least try to question it, to at least voice it out loud that they were all under the influence of alcohol and different kinds of desperation.

“Uh, should we… Jaebum, look at me. We’re quite drunk. Should we stop here?” Mark could not really voice very well what he meant without revealing to Jackson that Mark was worried about doing sexual stuff with Jaebum because of the feelings Jaebum held for Youngjae, but the look Jaebum levelled him with when the younger momentarily pulled back from nipping the thin skin of Mark’s collarbones was sharp enough that Mark was pretty sure Jaebum had gotten the message.

“Yeah we’re drunk, but whatever. I’m horny and you’re hot and willing, so. I want everything you’re willing to give or take.” Jaebum’s voice was low and rough and his words went straight to Mark’s dick, but Mark still felt some uncertainty tugging at him, the last voice of reason that was willing to fight the howl of desire telling him he needed to make  _ sure. _

“You sure?”

Jaebum tilted his face back down and bit Mark hard enough to hurt just a little on the side of his neck, the slight sting of pain sending another jolt of desire down to Mark’s groin. “Yes. Stop talking and do something, you’re the one on the lower tier, so you set the pace.”

Mark glanced towards Jackson, and Jackson let out a chuckle probably at the bewildered expression on Mark’s face. Jackson looked so good in the warm light of the corridor, lips slick with spit and dark eyes dancing with desire and mirth. Mark allowed his eyes to follow the line of Jackson’s throat and the muscles of his shoulders and arms, again appreciating that Jackson liked to wear these simple black muscle tops so much. “You don’t need my permission, Mark, you’re two drunk but consenting adults. Just  _ please _ let me watch.”

Mark chewed the side of his lip for a moment, hands still holding firmly onto Jaebum’s ass as Jaebum nipped and licked at his ear again. The rough panting of Jaebum’s breathing sounded so sexy in Mark’s ears, and in the end, he could not bring himself to refuse.

“Alright.”

Mark turned his head to take his turn to tug on Jaebum’s ear with his teeth, taking his hands off of Jaebum’s ass to frame his jaw and bring his face back up so Mark could kiss him, tongue demanding access into Jaebum’s mouth and Jaebum opening his lips eagerly, tongue clashing with Mark’s. Both their mouths only tasted of the drinks they had had, but the stinging taste of alcohol was pleasant anyway in the drunk state they shared. Mark took in the smell of Jaebum’s spicy perfume as he briefly wondered himself how far he would be willing to go this time, the alcohol making him more amenable for, well, everything. Jaebum was obviously going to let him decide what they did, but Mark knew Jaebum’s role in the House was rather… dominant, and that was not what Mark wanted right now. He rather liked having Jaebum pinned against the wall, by no means submissive under Mark’s fingers and mouth, but definitely not the one in control.

So the question was, how far would  _ Jaebum _ be willing to go?

Mark pulled back from the kiss, looking up into Jaebum’s dark eyes, the taller boy’s pupils so blown and eyes so dark Mark was not sure where his pupils ended and irises began, but what he certainly knew was that Jaebum looked like he wanted to  _ devour _ him, and Mark could not help the smirk that pulled at the corners of his own lips. Dropping his gaze from Jaebum’s eyes to his lips, Mark brought a thumb to brush over Jaebum’s bitten and slightly chapped bottom lip, enjoying the way his finger glided over the wet and rough flesh. Mark pushed his thumb just slightly into Jaebum’s mouth, Jaebum flicking his tongue over the tip of Mark’s finger, and Mark hummed appreciatively. Mark knew both Jaebum and Jackson were following his actions with great interest, and he made the most out of it.

Mark knew exactly what he was doing when he flickered his eyes up from Jaebum’s lips to his eyes, knew his own pitch black eyes were as full of desire and intent as his low voice was sweet but rough with arousal, as he finally voiced what he wanted.

“Would you be willing to get down on your knees for me, Jaebummie?”

Mark had not really meant to let the nickname slip, but apparently it had a desirable effect, because Jaebum’s mouth pretty much fell open, eyes wide in surprise, and Mark could hear Jackson groan, “oh my goooood”, although of course Mark could not tell if these reactions were more because of the nickname or the boldness of Mark’s request. Either way, the reactions were good. Delicious.

Jaebum gave Mark’s thumb a suck before pushing it out of his mouth, a curious look settling on his face as he studied Mark’s face with one eyebrow raised. The confident smile that was pulling on his lips told Mark his answer before Jaebum had the time to voice it. “If either of you gets me off afterwards, sure.”

Mark felt his smirk grow wider. He did not know where this confidence was coming from, but it made him feel drunk with power. It was probably because he was so comfortable with the House and knew that he held the reigns, that he could call the shots about what they would do and how far they would go and it would be alright if he wanted to stop, that Mark felt so ready to voice his thoughts beyond what he would dare to anywhere else.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

Mark slid his hands back into Jaebum’s styled hair, head cocked to the side in challenge, and Jaebum wasted no time. Mark had expected to be pressed against the wall again, but instead Jaebum just made him take half a step backwards so the taller of them could get down on his knees, and Mark was left standing with nothing to lean on. Mark’s eyebrows rose, but Jaebum was apparently intent on surprising him as much as Mark had surprised him with his request, and Mark was not going to complain, not with one hand still in Jaebum’s hair and the other taking support from the wall behind Jaebum, Jaebum’s hands now working on getting his belt and pants open.

It was hot. It was so damn hot, having  _ Jaebum, _ who was always so pushy and dominating on his knees and looking up at Mark in a challenge accepted.

Mark had for a moment forgotten about Jackson presence, but that was quickly rectified when there were suddenly hands sneaking around his waist from behind him, fingers traveling to the front of Mark’s vest and shirt and opening the buttons one by one, and Mark shivered a bit, a reaction caused by the combination of the surprise from the action and Jackson’s breath ghosting on the side of Mark’s already damp neck.

Mark tipped his head back, landing it on Jackson’s shoulder and looking up at his face from a weird angle. Why did Jackson still look good although the angle was nothing if not unflattering? “Weren’t you supposed to just watch?”

Jackson’s grin caused weird flutterings in Mark’s chest no matter the angle. Damn it. “Do you mind?”

Mark shrugged, and it was awkward, given their position. He straightened his head again, not liking the strain the position had caused, nor the fact that it made his world spin kind of uncomfortably. “Well, you know the limits… Otherwise, whatever.”

Mark could feel the grin still on Jackson’s lips as the younger leaned to press them against Mark’s now bare shoulder, courtesy of Jackson, since Mark’s shirt and vest hung open and Jackson had tucked his shirt halfway down his arm from one side to get to more skin. Mark felt a thrill down his spine because of the way Jackson’s lips moved against his skin that was quickly forgotten only because Jaebum had gotten Mark’s dick out of his pants and was now fisting it in a way that demanded, like, all the attention.

Mark was starting to realize that this was going to be a thing now, Jackson and Jaebum fighting for his attention with dirty tricks. Mark was surprisingly fine with it.

Mark allowed himself to be loud when Jaebum fitted his lips around the head of his cock, dark eyes sparkling up at Mark’s and Mark fisted Jaebum’s hair gently, enjoying the way he could tilt Jaebum’s head up a little, just to show that he was the one in control in this situation. When he did, Jaebum narrowed his cat-like eyes up at Mark, but took him deeper obediently, and Mark did not stop the moan from leaving his throat.

Jackson stepped closer to Mark from behind, pressing the front of his body to Mark’s back, arms now fully wrapped around Mark’s waist. One of Jackson’s hands rose up to tease on Mark’s nipple, circling it and occasionally giving it a slight twist, getting Mark’s breath to hitch just a little each time he did. Jackson was sucking bruises into Mark’s shoulders and collarbones with intent now and by tomorrow Mark was probably going to look like he was mauled by a wild animal with all the bite marks and hickeys Jaebum had already left before and the ones Jackson was now littering onto his skin. Mark could not bring himself to mind, although he normally would have, and probably should have even now. Having hickeys all over his neck and shoulders was not really desirable, but if it was the price of this situation, that was completely fine.

With Jackson to support him from behind, Mark could take his other hand away from the wall, bringing it to his back instead, getting it between his and Jackson’s bodies so he could grab at Jackson’s crotch, getting the younger to mewl and buck up into his hand, having been taken off guard. Mark revelled in how hard Jackson was from pretty much just watching the two eldest members of his household get it on. Mark got a harder twist to his nipple as delicious payback and despite the protests of the muscles of his neck Mark tilted his head back again, trying to catch Jackson’s pierced lobe between his lips but failing, mouthing at the edge of his jaw instead. Jackson’s scent was intoxicating, some flower like jasmine or maybe rose or something this time lingering beneath the overpoweringly manly perfume Jackson wore. Mark had long since found he loved the dichotomy of the way Jackson smelled, the sweet scent that clung to Jackson’s skin because of the products he used for his bath, and the manly perfume that the platinum blonde used to cover it up. Mark rubbed his nose against Jackson’s muscular neck, using a moment to just take in the scent, distracted until Jaebum demanded his attention again with a slurp of a suck.

Jaebum was holding onto Mark’s hips, his mouth hot and wet around whatever it could reach of Mark’s cock, his fist pumping the rest. It was a different experience than with Jackson even when not counting the fact that there was another person pressed against Mark’s back doing other pleasurable things that made Mark’s body tingle. From Jaebum’s position in the House Mark was pretty sure Jaebum gave way less blowjobs, but it was definitely not like the second oldest member of the House did not know what he was doing, not at all. Jaebum focused on pleasuring the tip of Mark’s dick, teasing the older one by at times slowing down or stopping completely, making Mark tug at his hair or give a whine or a growl to get him to continue again, enjoying putting the older to the edge but demanding to be pushed and controlled, not just blindly giving. Jackson had been all about giving Mark as much pleasure as he could, more submissive and listening to Mark’s reactions, whereas Jaebum was being difficult and a tease. It was hot, and Mark definitely noticed the challenging fire in Jaebum’s eyes whenever he would intentionally slow down and make Mark either thrust into his mouth a bit or tug on his hair to get him to move again. Mark had not expected Jaebum to be like this, but then again, he had never imagined what Jaebum would be like giving a blowjob, having assumed that would not be Jaebum’s thing at all.

Jackson was by now fully grinding against Mark’s hand, and Mark decided he’d rather have the press of Jackson’s bulge against his mostly clothed ass than his hand. The older immediately congratulated himself on his choice when he retracted his hand and Jackson groaned against the skin of Mark’s collarbone, clearly pleasantly surprised to find the somewhat softness of Mark’s behind against his crotch instead of Mark’s bony hand. It was interesting how Jackson was the noisiest out of the three of them in this situation - of course, Mark’s breath hitched often, he sighed and at times let out a small moan, but Jackson was the one muttering dirty praises into his skin, moaning when Jaebum did something Jackson apparently liked to see and groaning when Mark reacted to something especially much, or pressed his ass back against Jackson’s crotch. Jaebum was mostly silent, but he was preoccupied. Although Jackson had still managed to be noisy even with a cock in his mouth, so.

“God you look so good on your knees Jaebum. That’s right, suck it harder, see how it makes Mark tremble? Yessss…”

Mark felt dirty in the best way and he realized Jackson was right, he was trembling, his thighs and abs straining as they tried to hold him in place other than the occasional grind against Jackson. Mark raised his free hand to grip at Jackson’s hair, grasping for control with how out of balance Jackson’s words and Jaebum’s mouth were making him feel, his cock twitching in Jaebum’s hold with the moan that left Jackson’s mouth as Mark pulled his face away from Mark’s shoulder. Mark arched his body a little to be able to bite at Jackson’s neck, words so dirty he would have never believed they could be his leaving his lips, his voice low and rough, tinted with pleasure. “You like this? Watching the one who pushes you around pushed on his knees, my cock in his mouth? You want a piece of me too? Why don’t you give Jaebum a hand?”

“Oh I love you like this, who knew you could be this pushy?” Jackson laughed, but the words struck some wrong chord in Mark, not because he was ashamed of acting like this but... 

Mark was happy to avoid that train of thought when Jackson twisted a nipple with one hand while the other snaked down, replacing Jaebum’s where the bodyguard’s mouth would not go, the tips of Jackson’s fingers already pressing expertly down on the vein on the underside, making Mark’s hips fruitlessly buck in Jaebum’s grip. Mark was close to the edge, Jackson's hand coaxing him just right in rhythm with Jaebum's mouth, and not wanting to be rude, he warned Jaebum with a tug of the dark brunette’s hair and a strangled gasp of his name.

With one final suck, Jaebum slid Mark’s cock from between his lips, letting it rest against his bottom lip while his other hand rummaged for what Mark knew was going to be Jaebum's handkerchief, already understanding how these things worked around the House. Finding the handkerchief and covering the tip of Mark's erection with it, Jaebum stood up, letting Jackson do the rest of the work while he leaned in to first plaster a sloppy and salty kiss on Mark’s lips, before moving to tug on Jackson's full bottom lip with his teeth, obviously impatient.

Mark rested his forehead on Jaebum's shoulder. The air between them smelled of sex, sweat and alcohol, and Mark was hot, his whole body trembling now with his impending release, but he was held up by the firm press of Jackson’s body against his back and the one arm that Jaebum had wrapped around them both. Knowing he was getting more than he was giving right now, Mark forced his fingers to cooperate and fight their way into Jaebum's pants, intent on bringing the taller boy at least some more pleasure, seeing as he was getting plenty of it and Jackson had his ass to grind on whenever the Master felt like it. Mark wrapped his fingers around Jaebum's length, glad for the gratuitous amount of precum because he would not have the patience to ask for lube, sliding his hand sloppily and hoping that the pressure was pleasant enough, because he was not at his all-time best for giving handjobs at this very moment. It seemed to be good enough though, because Jaebum bucked his hips for more and muttered something unintelligible into Jackson's mouth.

The heavy pants of Jaebum and Jackson hot in his ears, Mark came with a cry muffled into Jaebum's shoulder, biting the muscle through the fabric of the taller boy’s shirt and vest to silence himself, probably hard enough to bruise. Even if he did, that was only right considering the number Jaebum and Jackson had done on his throat and shoulders.

His body going limp with the combinatory power of his orgasm and the alcohol in his blood, Mark slumped against the men framing his body, humming absentmindedly when hands maneuvered him away to half sit and half lean on the edge of some piece of furniture, probably a drawer. Mark was sure he was quite the sight, his pants hanging open, shirt and vest opened and hanging off from one shoulder, upper body littered with marks of pleasure. Not that anyone was looking at this very moment, Jackson the one kneeling now as he took Jaebum into his mouth on a promise that Mark had made. Mark watched absentmindedly the way Jackson did quick work of Jaebum, knowing exactly what buttons to push to have the older boy grabbing at his hair and panting loudly after just a minute or two, swaying where he was standing even as Jackson held him firmly enough in place. Watching Jaebum manhandle Jackson up to kiss him after he had come in the younger’s mouth and reach one hand into Jackson's pants to get him off would have been a total turn-on, if Mark was not so satisfied and sluggish from everything that had happened that night already. Mark’s eyes were slipping closed and he probably would have dozed off if he would have been in a chair or something, definitely feeling the effects of the soju shots they had taken, especially with how dehydrated he probably was by now.

“Oh my, you look positively wrecked~”

Mark was snapped out of his daze by Jackson’s sing-songy teasing voice, and perhaps he  _ had _ dozed off, because he certainly had not gotten to witness Jaebum getting Jackson off but Jackson was now bouncing over to where the eldest member of his household was standing slash sitting. Jackson stopped in front of Mark, quick fingers working to close Mark’s pants and starting to button up the shirt that still hung open. Mark hummed, looking over Jackson’s shoulder to see Jaebum standing in front of a mirror fixing his hair, but his treacherous eyes quickly drifted over to where Jackson’s long eyelashes were fanning on his golden tanned cheeks while Jackson was focusing on his mission to get Mark somewhat clothed and decent. Mark liked watching Jackson’s eyelashes.

Jackson had buttoned his shirt up for the most part and his vest fully, but now the Master was turning Mark’s collar up and pulling it to the sides, doing the opposite of making Mark presentable. Mark also had no clue where his bow tie was, a sweeping glance over the floor not finding it there.

“There! And don’t even think about fixing your collars or buttoning up, I want everyone to see our artwork~” Jackson patted Mark’s chest affectionately and the servant narrowed his eyes at the Master, not liking the command, but feeling too content to argue. Except maybe a little.

“I want to go to sleep though”, Mark whined, batting his eyelashes at Jackson while pillowing out his bottom lip, hoping a cutesy act would get him out of the embarrassment of being paraded through the room where all the others were probably still playing and drinking. Plus he  _ was _ tired. Mark was quite sure he was going to get enough teasing tomorrow anyway, no matter what happened.

Jackson pouted right back at him, but apparently his concern for Mark’s health and well-being won over his desire to show off the number he and Jaebum had done on the skin of Mark’s neck and shoulders. “Awww alright, but I’ll have you know that if you don’t wear the shirt like this tomorrow, you’ll be going shirtless, ‘kay?”

This seemed to be the best deal Mark could get so he took it, nodding even as he was still pouting, getting a spout of laughter in return before Jackson kissed his lips affectionately, mirth dancing in those chocolate eyes, and Mark could not be mad. Although he would probably be super embarrassed tomorrow.

Bow tie forgotten, Mark insisted on Jaebum walking him to his room as he still had some things he wanted to say before the night was over. Jackson let them go, returning back to the party room himself, and they walked down the servant’s hall in weird but kind of comfortable silence, both swaying in their own ways as Mark took pride in not needing anyone to hold him while he walked. He could walk a perfectly straight line still. At least mostly straight. Or not, since he managed to bump into a drawer on the way.

Things to talk, otherwise doomed relationships to save. “So. Anyway. I think you should talk to Youngjae and tell him about how you feel and see if and how it will work out. Or, you know, I will.” Ew, his voice was getting all slurred. Definitely time to sleep.

Jaebum was quiet for a while, and Mark was starting to think the taller was going to avoid the subject again when he finally spoke, eyes still fixed forward to where they were walking. “I think it’s better to not take the subject up now, but. I’ll try tomorrow? That’s all I can promise. I need some time to think.”

Mark hummed, finally giving in and taking hold of Jaebum's elbow so he would not run into anything else, only letting go when they were standing in front of the door to his (and now Youngjae's) room. “Alright, that's good. And if you need someone to talk to, later, you can come to me, okay?”

The smile on Jaebum's smile was small and subtle, but it was grateful and it lit Jaebum's face up in a way that was very attractive.

“I'll try to remember that.”

  
  
  


A slam of the door woke Mark up. Youngjae’s voice was loud and blaring, piercing into Mark’s aching head.

“Maaaaarkkkk where did you disappear to? It’s too early to go to sleep! Why did Jaebum hand me your bow tie to give back to you??”

Mark groaned, turning his face away into the pillows when Youngjae turned on the lights to the room, like hiding his eyes could save him from both the light and the sound, but it only worked for the former.

“OH MY GOD MARK WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU’RE ALL COVERED IN HICKEYS??”

There was apparently no ignoring Youngjae right now, because now the younger was manhandling him back onto his back, and Mark mustered all of his strength so he could glare at his friend from the slits of his light-sensitive eyes. His head throbbed horribly.

“Jaebum and Jackson happened. My head hurts. Gimme water.”

Youngjae looked stunned for a moment, until he burst into a fit of giggles that toppled him off of the bed. Mark was not sure what was so funny, but it was better than Youngjae crying, so whatever. Eventually the younger even calmed down enough to pinch at Mark’s cheeks and shoulders, cooing as Mark tried to make him stop, before the younger finally got Mark the glass of water the older needed to fall asleep again.

It was maybe going to be alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I'm so flustered how could I ever write something like this oh my _goooooooood_ but it's ♥ dsjhfdshjghskdgdk send help how will I ever survive this story
> 
> I have like 0.5% control over Mark apparently.
> 
> Also I hope you like this pushy/dominant Mark because I absolutely adore him having others wrapped around his finger, so it's gonna be a thing now :D


	40. Forty

Mark awoke feeling much less worse than he feared, with only a minor headache and slight nausea. Disentangling himself from the clingy little koala of a person that was apparently Youngjae on hangover mornings, Mark wobbled into the bathroom with his eyes barely open, wanting to get rid of the terrible stale taste in his mouth.

He had managed to have forgotten about the hickeys, but in the bright and unforgiving light of the fluorescent lamp of his bathroom, the purpling marks stood starkly out against his pale skin, littered over his collarbones and neck in the perfect reminder of what had happened the evening before. The loose t-shirt he was wearing was doing nothing to hide them, and even with the collar of his dress shirt he would still have to apply a ton of makeup if he wanted to hide the small bite mark next to his adam’s apple or the angry purple hickey just below his right ear.

Except Jackson had told him explicitly not to hide them.

Mark decided to take advantage of the still sleeping state of his friend and shower first. He was eager to get rid of the dried sheen of sweat on his skin although he did feel a swirl of wistfulness about washing off the invisible marks of Jackson's spit from this skin, but that, Mark guessed, was what the hickeys were for. So that no one in the House would not know what happened, and that Mark certainly could not forget or deny it.

And with how he knew the House worked, Mark knew he would have Jackson's mouth on him soon enough. It was a thrill in Mark’s stomach, showing him that he was not afraid anymore, only excited and a tiny bit nervous. He knew what he was in for.

Mark spent a good five minutes in front of the bathroom mirror studying the marks on his skin, cataloging the different shapes in varying shades of purples and reds. There were subtle differences in the hickeys, but Mark did not really have clear recollections of what hickey was made by whom, so he was no wiser after the minutes spent, only very conscious about the lewd number done on his skin.

Mark had to resort to mild violence in order to get Youngjae to wake up in time so they could still make it to help the maknaes with preparing their hangover brunch. In the end it was only the sight of Mark’s many hickeys seen from under heavy eyelids that finally shook the younger fully awake, immediately sitting up and asking Mark to tell him  _ everything _ , before complaining that it was a horrible idea to sit up so quickly and that he might get sick. Mark dutifully escorted Youngjae to the bathroom just in case, but it seemed like the darker brunette fared better than the last time they had been out drinking, because they just ended up sitting on the warm bathroom floor just in case while Youngjae made Mark explain as pg-13 ratedly as he could what had occurred between him, Jaebum and Jackson. He omitted the confession he had extracted from the bodyguard, since he wanted to respect Jaebum's wishes to have the chance to explain his feelings to Youngjae himself. Youngjae did not notice the omission, focusing on the dirty parts and seeming inexplicably amused by the fact that Mark had made Jaebum get on his knees. When Mark asked for what felt like the hundredth time if Youngjae was alright with Mark having done something with Jaebum again, Youngjae assured him once again that it was alright since there was nothing romantic and exclusive between Youngjae and Jaebum  _ and _ Mark was not Jinyoung (whom although Youngjae now knew held no feelings for Jaebum, he understandably had still not been able to let go of his feelings of jealousy).

The first part Mark understood and hoped would change soon (since Youngjae deserved his happiness), but he only understood the depth of the other part when he stepped into the kitchen after having been unable to find Jinyoung in the Keeper of the House’s office, and the maknaes’ reaction to his openly displayed hickeys was instantaneous, all low whistles and wide eyes.

“Ohhhh, why that's a sight that hasn't happened in some time.”

Mark was not sure what was going on and what Yugyeom was implying, but the words were a hit on his self-confidence anyway in anticipation of the worst, whatever that was. He was pretty sure his expression faltered, but he tried to play it off quickly with nonchalance.

“Care to elaborate?”

Yugyeom and Bambam shared a look before carefully measuring both him and Youngjae, who had entered right after him, with their eyes. It was only then that Mark realized that Youngjae was putting up an equally if not more terrible act of nonchalance, walking around the kitchen and looking at the food the maknaes were preparing, ending up crouched in front of an oven watching whatever bake inside of it like it was the most interesting thing ever and like he was not listening nor part of the conversation going on.

That by itself made Mark somewhat able to guess beforehand the main twist of the words that left Bambam’s mouth next.

“Ah, it was just that Jackson and Jaebum used to occasionally do something similar to Jinyoung, although they haven't for like, what, half a year?”

Whatever petty jealousy Mark might have felt was easily drowned under the cold pang of mixed guilt and sympathy he felt for Youngjae.

“How long have you been at the House again, Youngjae-hyung?” Bambam continued, the tone of his voice obviously forcibly light. “Hasn't it been, like, eight months?”

Mark was sure no one would be fooled by the fake happy smile plastered on Youngjae’s face as the oldest of the maknae line stood up and turned on his heel to face them like he had not just been pretending this discussion was not happening.

“Yep.” The ‘p’ popped loudly, trying to sound casual and totally failing in doing so.

There was a polite smile on Bambam's lips and Yugyeom was chewing the side of his lip, but both their eyes were serious. It was an elaborate dance, and Mark realized too late he was several paces behind, the maknaes having always been steps ahead and able to anticipate more than they had given away.

“Okaaaaaay”, Bambam begun slowly, his tone careful as if to not scare off a wild animal, “so how long do we still need to pretend we are not noticing that something is going wrong between you and Jaebum-hyung?”

Youngjae’s facade broke as his fake grin slipped off, turning into a subdued, sad smile and Mark could see moisture collecting in his eyes before the song-loving boy lowered his eyes, unable to meet their gazes. “A while longer still, okay? I'll tell you once I get over the worst of it.”

There were several signs of weakness, and the maknaes pounced immediately, but not in the way Mark had maybe feared. He really needed to stop expecting the worst from Yugyeom and Bambam - the two were blunt and straightforward, but apparently they knew how much to push and when, and knew not to push anymore. Instead they were both with a few paces fussing over their hyung, Yugyeom’s long limbs wrapping around Youngjae’s shoulders and Bambam’s nifty fingers coming to massage Youngjae’s scalp while various soothing noises and words leaving both the maknaes’ lips. Mark could hear Youngjae sniffle, but in response the maknaes only became louder, determined to hide any weakness under their voices.

Mark’s heart clenched in affection, overwhelmed by the love and care the youngest showed towards Youngjae, about to start crying himself when he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Jinyoung sticking his head into the kitchen, eyes quickly taking in the maknae huddle, ready to retreat as his eyes met Mark’s. No words were said as they exchanged a look of understanding, and Mark followed Jinyoung out of the kitchen and into the study, leaving the maknae line alone in their bundle of feelings.

Jinyoung did not ask what was going on with the maknaes and Youngjae, and he did not have to. Jinyoung knew enough of the situation and probably also about the boys that he could just glance at them and know what was going on, and once again Mark found himself feeling just a tiny bit jealous of Jinyoung, knowing how hard he had worked himself to understand what was going on, and still he would not have known enough to guess the maknaes’ reaction correctly.

Instead, Jinyoung took one glance at Mark’s exposed collarbones and the hickeys littered on them, raising an amused eyebrow at him and giving him a meaningful look. Considering what Mark now knew from what Bambam had revealed to him just before, Mark knew Jinyoung knew exactly what the hickeys and displaying them meant, having had similar marks on himself before, and considering that Jinyoung had probably been of a higher tier then…

Unfortunately, Mark could imagine. Far too vividly too.

So although Mark had been determinedly acting confident all morning, he shied now, tilting his head forward so that his bangs would cover his face, and lifted one hand to tug at his collars, wishing to pull them closed although he did not dare nor want to defy Jackson, even though the Master could not very well see him now. His bashful mannerisms made Jinyoung laugh, and a hand came to ruffle Mark’s hair. Mark made an annoyed sound and was about to push Jinyoung’s hand away when the younger retreated just a little, eyes dancing with mirth in those pretty crescents with whiskers on the sides, and Mark could not help but smile a little, although embarrassedly.

No words were exchanged, but it was an important moment of them growing closer and understanding one another better.

Needless to say, Jinyoung was not surprised when Mark informed him he would be moving to the double striped blue tiers. The black haired man simply smiled warmly and knowingly, walking over to Mark to arrange the blue and turquoise bow tie artfully around the open collars, telling Mark to be mindful so that it would not fall off while he was working since it was not tied. There was fondness in Jinyoung’s eyes as they sparkled at Mark, and Mark was happy to give him a genuine smile before excusing himself rather informally, wanting to go check if the maknae line had found normalcy again and if he could be of help in the kitchens.

This meant that Mark was not there to see the smile slowly fall from Jinyoung’s face as the Keeper of the House wrapped his arms around himself. Thick eyebrows bunched as a look of worry and nostalgia crossed Jinyoung’s face, no one there to hear him sigh after worrying his bottom lip between his teeth for a while, visibly anxious.

“Don’t make the same mistakes that I did…”

  
  
  


Brunch was fun, but Jackson seemed distant. Not very visibly though, since he did check Mark and his exposed neck out appraisingly, outright flirting as he invited Mark over to sit in his lap so he could look closer, and Mark had had to fight valiantly not to shudder as Jackson had trailed his lips idly down the side of Mark’s throat, soft lips still cold from the cooled orange juice the platinum blonde had been drinking just the moment before. In fact, Mark was physically closer to Jackson during the brunch than he usually was, Jackson’s chest against Mark’s side and back as the Master half breathed half ate the omelette prepared for him, and Mark could still taste the salt and fried tomatoes in Jackson’s mouth when the blonde pulled him into a kiss right after.

It was not at all like the time Jackson had sort of ignored Mark over dinner. Jackson was giving him as much attention as usual on top of the physicality that came from Mark sitting in his lap and Jackson showing favor to him as a sort of a reward for moving up the tiers, Mark guessed? But the physicality did not feel intimate like Jackson’s touch usually did, and maybe that was what bothered Mark. It was for show, which was completely fine by Mark, but not what he had unknowingly yearned for, although he knew he should not. Although the kisses were great and Jackson’s lips on his skin had been what Mark had wanted earlier, he enjoyed most the hand on his thigh that no one else could see and the smile in Jackson’s eyes when he looked up at Mark, the same one he would direct to Mark from across the table. It was nice to feel that Jackson was proud of him, but Mark would rather have the light touch on the back of his palm when Jackson would walk past him and direct him a gaze asking if he was alright like the Master sometimes did than these overt displays of affection.

Mark had wanted to keep an eye on Jaebum during the brunch, but it had proved difficult with all the distracting things Jackson did. Mark liked Jackson’s loud laugh and the way he giggled and hid his face into Mark’s side when he found something particularly amusing. Mark felt warm when Jackson hugged him tighter or nuzzled the side of his neck, because that felt more natural and genuine than the flirting - although, of course, that was a very normal part of Jackson too. Mark mostly felt too out of his depth to do much, but on those moments he would lean his head to rest lightly on top of Jackson’s hair, even though he did feel a bit hot in the face with everyone’s eyes on him.

With how affectionate and touchy Jackson was being, Mark was fully expecting the blonde to ask him to come up to his room after the brunch so that they could break the double blue bow tie in. Instead Jackson explained (to everyone, but Mark felt he had the right to feel like it was directed more towards him) that he had a conference call with his parents he would have to take before they would continue with Jaebum and Jinyoung to sort out the work things left unfinished yesterday so that Jackson could return to the office in the afternoon with confidence. Mark firmly told himself that he was not disappointed, sending Jackson off with everyone else with a polite bow before setting to work cleaning up their leftovers.

Since he was the one bowing deep and the others were more of the habit of doing shallow bows, or in the case of the maknaes, super informal waves of hands, Mark did not notice the way Jackson’s gaze lingered on his bowing frame as the Master hesitated in the doorway.

Yugyeom, Bambam and Jinyoung did.

  
  
  


If there was something good that came out of Jackson’s solitary conference call, it was that Mark was there to observe while furiously pretending not to observe as Jaebum approached Youngjae during their chores, asking if they could maybe talk later. After what had been a long and apprehensive silence as Youngjae probably had tried to figure out what Jaebum’s game was, Youngjae had agreed to meeting Jaebum in the gardens after Jackson and Jaebum would return from work that evening.

It was so good, that Mark managed to not feel too neglected when Jackson came back from work and nothing more happened between them, although it was the supposedly glorious day that Mark changed onto the double blue tiers. It was fine, because although Jackson seemed busy and a bit stressed and wanted Jinyoung for what was probably half work and half sex things, Mark was mostly focused on the way Jaebum touched Youngjae’s arm tentatively and with a tilt of his head asked for the younger to come with him, and the two of them went to walk in the gardens in the pink and orange hues of the late sunset.

It was alright, because it meant Mark could fully focus on Youngjae when the younger boy returned to what had become their room, slamming the door behind him and looking like he was positively fuming.

“Jaebum-hyung is an asshole.” Youngjae’s voice was teary and trembling, eyes wild and expression distraught as he stood by the door, looking like he did not know what to do with himself.

It was just right, because it meant that Mark was there, lying on his narrow bed, ready to open his arms for Youngjae when the younger burst into tears and jumped into them, crying so hard and loud Mark was sure that if Jaebum had remained in the corridor outside he would hear even though the walls and door were fairly thick. What he would not hear, however, were the words of heartbreak Youngjae muttered into Mark’s chest, recounting what Jaebum had said and explaining that he did not know if this was for better or for worse, because he had been maybe finally slowly getting over this and now Jaebum had pulled him back in again.

There was no quick, fairytale fix for the two of them, Youngjae’s feelings too hurt and Jaebum’s habits too deeply engraved. Jaebum was not ready to jump into exclusivity, and Youngjae was not willing to start anything without it, so they were left in a limbo where nothing and everything about their situation had changed, since they could do nothing more than consider their feelings and talk until something would give.

Mark’s heart ached for them, but he had known to expect this. He apologized to Youngjae for the hundredth and first time, and was forgiven as easily as all of the previous times.

If only other things were as easy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii long time! This horrible period in my life is soon maybe finally over and then I can maybe finally get into my usual writing rhythm! Let's hope!
> 
> This chapter had really quite some plot progression and I like that a lot, because lately there has only been smut progression :'D We got the double blue bow tie! The maknaes know that stuff is up! Jaebum finally told his feelings to Youngjae! This is the start of a wild ride plot-wise, since there will be quuiiiiite a lot of things happening in the next few chapters :D I'll try to include some smutty fun too~
> 
> September marks one year back in fic writing for me! I think I have grown a lot in this year and learned a lot. I did not believe writing could bring so much more to my life, but it has really gotten me new important friends plus this passion that I had already forgotten ♥ **This chapter also marks exactly 300,000 words in total that I have published in the GOT7 tag** , so that is another big milestone for me, and I want to thank all of you for staying by my side all this while :) I appreciate it.


	41. Forty One

From the way Youngjae was extra energetic, smiley and dismissive the following morning Mark had interpreted that they would be pretending that nothing had changed and that all was well. This led Mark to expect a normal, more or less uneventful (or at least surprise-free) day at the House, but his beliefs were quickly crushed as Jinyoung reminded him at their morning check-in that his one month trial would be up today, and that Jackson would like to have a talk with him before officially accepting him as a permanent member of the House.

Mark did not know what he had expected, walking into the Master's study an hour later like instructed. Maybe Jackson with his platinum hair all fluffy and sticking every which way, or wet if he had just come out of his bath, and perhaps wearing (black) sweats and a (black) tank top, but definitely informal like usual. It was a reasonable expectation, considering Mark’s experiences in the House so far. But not what awaited him when he raised his eyes from the shallow bow he always did when opening a door to someone else's room, a servant’s habit ingrained in him so deep he did it without thinking.

Instead Jackson was in a full navy blue suit, platinum hair styled up and back, the picture of what one would expect a rich heir like him to look like, and what Jackson’s appearance usually was as he left for work. Except Jackson typically only changed at the last minute, and there was an hour or so still before he would have to go with Jaebum.

But today he had gotten dressed early. Like usual, everything about Jackson's (work) appearance screamed expensive - watch, silk pale blue dress shirt with the upper one or two buttons undone to create a “casual” look, expensive jewelry, designer glasses perched on his nose. What was peculiar was that he did not raise his eyes immediately from his papers to greet Mark, like he always had before, acting more like a typical Master this time. 

Instinctively Mark straightened his back more and assumed the perfect waiting position of a servant, falling back on his servant’s education when he had no clue what else to do. Somehow, although this should be more familiar than what Mark had experienced in the House so far, Mark felt out of his depth, heartbeat kicking up a notch, adrenaline flowing in his blood as the tiny nervousness he had felt when Jinyoung had said that Jackson wanted to have a talk with him exploded into fully blown worry and anxiety, sensing that something was not right.

At least now he had patterns to follow, servant’s guidelines telling him what to do, so Mark his shoulders firm and chin up in a display of confidence he did not feel in this new, and at the same time not, situation.

“You asked for me?”

The way Jackson raised his eyes slowly from the papers felt so calculated, and if this were Mark’s first day at the House he would not find it peculiar at all, but now there were alerts going off in his head, screaming that this was not right, that this was not how Jackson acted around servants even though this was how other people, other Masters usually did. Jackson was not like the others, Jackson was different, the voice insisted. Where was the usual bright smile, why was there a polite mask of one there instead?

It felt like Mark was doused in ice-cold water and left gasping for breath. But he was not. He had just been pulled too far down the stream to remember what the shores he used to know looked like, but now he feared that he should not have forgotten, that he should not have let the stream pull him down and away. He needed to pull himself to the surface to breathe and look around in fear as nothing around him was familiar and safe, and he was not sure if he even knew how to swim. Air felt foreign in his lungs and the drag of the stream scared him as trying to move his limbs against it was straining, the pull of the water too great at this part of the river for him to fight against it anymore. He had let the river take him, and it was too late to start thinking now that he should not have.

“Please sit.” At least there was the word “please” that was not typically used by other Masters, but the lack of warmth and the seriousness of Jackson's gaze made Mark feel cold, his movements more automatic than willing when he went to sit into the chair in front of Jackson's huge and intimidating desk. Somehow, although they were only a meter or two apart, the distance between them felt much longer than that, and Mark did not like the feeling of panic that was rising in his throat.

The sound of Jackson clearing his throat to speak was like the sound of thunder into silence.

“So I assume you know that today marks the end of your one month trial at my House,” Jackson begun, pausing and waiting for Mark’s confirmation. Mark nodded, afraid to use his voice as his throat felt tight and if he spoke, his voice might break.

“I have found nothing to complain in your service, but as my parents have expressed some… concerns, I have to take them seriously.”

The feeling of relief from at least the fact that Jackson was not disappointed in him clashed with the still present feeling of nagging fear, and Mark took a shaky breath as he waited for Jackson to continue. He had not known he would feel this afraid when his position, his tenure at the House would be threatened, but… this was his home now, the members of the Wang household were his friends and he found that he really did not want to be made to leave now and give all of this up. Thoughts were racing in his head, the will to fight strong in his chest as he thought of how Youngjae needed him, how he was finally growing closer with Jinyoung, how the maknaes were understanding and accommodating and just so much fun to hang around and how Jaebum looked at him with approving eyes, and…

And the way Jackson usually smiled at him. There was a hint of that fondness in his brown eyes even now, but it was obvious the heir was keeping a firm hold of it, acting professional, and it hurt Mark, having Jackson act like this towards him. He much preferred Jackson’s usual warmth, although it had taken him some getting accustomed to in the beginning. Mark did not like the wariness in Jackson’s eyes as the blonde studied his every reaction carefully. Mark straightened his back more, probably looking stiff and uncomfortable as he was not making use of the backrest of the chair.

On a very important note, why on  _ earth _ would Jackson’s parents have any problem with his continued stay at the House? Mark had only met them once and he  _ knew _ he had performed outstandingly in front of them, and from what he had talked with his father about his relation to the Wang family, it had seemed like it was all water under the bridge, nothing to worry about.

Apparently it was.

“I don’t know why this was not brought up in the recruiting process, so somebody’s going to get in trouble for that, but apparently there’s reason to suspect you would want harm on me, my family, or my family’s business because of your family's background?”

It was posed like a question, like Jackson doubted it himself and was trying to get some sort of a confirmation from Mark, but the fact that Jackson would doubt him at all  _ stung. _ For a moment feelings of cold dread and hot fury warred within Mark, unable to tell which one would triumph.

Eventually he settled on the fury, tightening his jaw and steeling his expression, willing himself to not show weakness, to not let his voice waver. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t even know of any connection between our families before your parents asked me if I was related to my father, but from what I gathered there is absolutely no reason to direct such insulting suspicions at me, as our parents were simply business partners that had to part due to business reasons a long time ago, and that’s that.”

His voice did not waver. It was made of cold steel, his eyes probably showing the fury that was bubbling in his insides, and he was definitely not acting like a servant now, spewing such words at his Master. Mark did not care. He was not someone whose temper flared easily, but he was offended by the unwarranted doubts directed towards him, and he would not accept them meekly, no. He would stand up and defend himself and his family. He had pride, and Jackson’s words had stabbed him in a tender spot.

Anyway Jackson seemed to get some solace from the way Mark reacted, because the blonde’s expression softened, tension draining from his wide shoulders. There was even the hint of a smile at the edges of his peach-colored lips, turning up slightly as he regarded Mark.

“Okay. That’s a relief. I don’t know exactly what’s going on either, but father’s words got me really worried because I had not heard of this before? And I was planning to take you to an important business event tomorrow, so. I had to make sure it was nothing, because I’ve trusted you so far and I didn’t want to have any doubts about that from now on either.”

Mark’s emotions were churning nastily. On the one hand there was the jumpy fluttering in his stomach from the sternness of Jackson’s words, the way he would trust Mark with just Mark’s word for it, the way his eyes were warm and inviting again and Mark found he  _ longed. _ On the other there was the nasty feeling of betrayal, of Jackson having doubted him even a little, although of course he would listen to his parents with how filial the boy was), of  _ anyone _ suspecting that he or his family would have any bad intentions when they were working their asses off just to live in something a little more than poverty, and that was the only reason Mark had applied into this House in the first place - because it would pay well, even though he had thought of Jackson Wang as a person he would probably dislike. Money was not anymore the reason why Mark wanted to stay, but it had been the original one. There were no ill intentions behind that, and his father had refrained from even mentioning his relation to the Wang household in order to avoid giving Mark a bad impression of them when it was according to his dad not warranted.

Mark was not so sure if that was true anymore.

Apparently Mark had let the silence go on for too long, because Jackson started to feel uncomfortable and continued talking instead of waiting for Mark to give some sort of an answer. “Anyhow, I’m sorry for this hassle and the stress it caused. I was busy and unfocused because of this mess, and I couldn't give you the attention I should have yesterday with your changed status and all, so, I’m sorry about that.”

The corner of Mark's lips twitched, remembering how he had yesterday been disappointed about Jackson not giving the bow tie change any real attention, having had hoped the blonde would take him up with him after dinner. It was funny, because now that did not feel important at all - Mark was much more concerned about the accusations towards him and his family, even though Jackson seemed ready to sweep the whole thing under a rug.

Again the silence stretched. Mark knew it was him who was eyeing Jackson warily now, but his emotions were still in such a jumble that he did not dare to open his mouth to say anything, scared of what sort of frogs would jump out if he did.

Unfortunately for the both of them, it was then Jackson who opened his mouth and said something stupid, reading the situation and Mark’s amusement wrong.

“Um, so, if you want, we could do something to celebrate it now?”

The words were a piercing chill, a tilt of Mark’s world that locked the jumble in his mind into place, now resolute in what to feel in this situation. He pulled a tight smile onto his face as he shook his head, not feeling like he was on the same page with Jackson at all right now. “No, I’m not in the mood. I want to call my father.”

Jackson blinked a couple of times but recovered quickly, leaning back in his chair. The fabric of the silk shirt stretched nicely on top of the planes of his chest and abs, but Mark tried to pay it no mind.

“Oh. That’s alright.” Jackson’s voice was kind and even, and he was smiling at Mark far too understandingly, too friendlily, and Mark felt a tiny bit of irritation at how accommodating Jackson always was with these things, always giving in and asking when.

Not that pushing in this situation would have done Jackson any good, but Mark was not maybe feeling the most rational right now, his emotions sour because of the empty accusations and doubts that he felt like lashing out, even just a little. He pushed his chair back and got up, fingers fumbling only a little when he brought them up to his blue bow tie to untie it. It took a couple of seconds for Jackson’s expression to shift from confusion to alarm as he realized what Mark was doing, and then he was standing up too, leaning over the wide table to grab Mark’s both hands and stop what he was doing.

“What are you  _ doing?” _ Jackson breathed, his voice high and absolutely baffled, big brown eyes staring into Mark’s like Mark had just kicked Jackson the puppy.

Mark’s words were stilted, the tone of his voice annoyed, the little devil in him that had really wanted to see Jackson react at least  _ somehow _ enjoying the confusion in the younger boy’s eyes. “I refused, so  _ I’m out, _ and I’m handing over my bow tie.”

Jackson shook his head violently. His hands were warm and his hold on Mark’s fingers was firm, and Mark allowed his fingers to relax, letting Jackson cradle them like the younger seemed to want to. Some tension seeped away from Mark’s shoulders, although he didn’t intend to, but Jackson’s puppy eyes were difficult to resist.

“No no no no no. You don’t need to do that. It’s fine, I told you. Don’t worry about it. Go call your dad.” Jackson’s voice was hurried but he slowed down to the end of his sentence, his tone soothing and eyes shining his sincerity up at Mark where he had had to lean over the desk to reach Mark’s hands, and Mark could not help that his frustration ceded a little, the icy chill he felt slowly but surely melting in Jackson’s radiating warmth.

Mark did not  _ want _ his righteous anger to wilt though, so he took a step back and gently tugged his hands away from Jackson’s, excusing himself. He got himself quickly out of the room, fixing his bow only in the corridor before going to try and find an empty room where he could have a phone call in peace.

He ignored how his fingers felt a little cold as he fumbled for the phone in his pocket, sort of missing Jackson’s warmth.

  
  
  


Turns out his dad was busy with work, apologizing several times to Mark and telling him he would call him later when he would get the thing he had a deadline for later today out of the way, and Mark went on with his day. He knew now that there was no way the maknaes did not see through his facade of normalcy, and that the youngest were instead being kind by not taking it up with him since they understood the need to be silent, or they trusted him to talk about it if he needed, or something. Mark appreciated it. He would not have known where to even start.

Youngjae, however, had best friend rights, and although he would not call Mark out in front of the other members of the House, he expressed his worry for Mark when they had retired to their room for the night. Mark did not know what exactly to tell him, since he himself did not know for sure how serious exactly this situation was, except that apparently it warranted threatening his stay at the House, which, if Mark was asked, was pretty serious.

So Mark told Youngjae that Jackson’s parents had asked him about his father and how they were suspicious of him because of his father’s earlier business with them, probably. Mark explained that it made no sense to him, since his father carried no feuds, and how Jackson’s doubt in him had left him upset.

Youngjae listened attentively and made the right comments at the right points, and Mark found himself leaning on Youngjae once more, both of them finding support in one another when needed. Breathing against the thick fabric of Youngjae's preferred lounging hoodie brought Mark a sense of calm, and he felt overwhelmingly glad for Youngjae once more.

Youngjae's hand was drawing soothing circles against the short hairs of Mark’s neck, and Mark could have drifted off right there and then, if Youngjae had not noticed and insisted that they actually get ready for bed before falling asleep in a loose tangle of limbs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii I'm baaaaack~ The move went alright and it looks like my life is finally turning for the better, which means I also have more time and will to write, which makes me even happier, and it's a nice loop of happiness~
> 
> Did you already forget about the Wang+Tuan plot I started like, 15? chapters ago? MISTAKE. IT'S NOT OVER YET. It's not over even with this chapter, now it's just coming back to hit us int he face, because. Things can't be easy. I don't do easy :') This is the dramahouse after all~
> 
> The last two chapters have been on the shorter side, but I already know the next chapter is going to be looooooooong so. It'll take a while, but will be worth the wait :') We get to go to the event Jackson wants to take Mark to, and that'll be interesting to say the least. Plot-wise, a million things are happening rn and it will take several chapters until things calm down again... Are you ready for the ride?


	42. Forty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a rollercoaster. Sit tight and prepare for the unexpected :D

Mark was not one to hold grudges, but his father had called him early the following morning and been as confused and offended for him as Mark had been the earlier day, so his day had gotten off to a bad start, knowing his father was now upset for his sake. His foul mood made Youngjae tread lightly around him the whole morning, until the younger finally broke down and asked if he was an inconvenience for Mark, staying in his room although he had a perfectly fine room of his own. Mark had been quick to reassure his friend that he was not the reason for his bad mood and that the younger was free to stay in his room for as long as he wanted or needed.

It did not help Mark’s mood to see that Jaebum was  _ still _ sticking to wearing the purple tie. Jaebum’s and Youngjae’s interactions that morning when they were tasked to collaborate in the gardens were awkward, Youngjae acting cold towards Jaebum and Jaebum confused and fumbling, clearly not knowing what to do. Mark wondered idly if it would help if he tried to shake some sense into Jaebum or spell it out to him that what Youngjae needed was him to at least  _ try _ the exclusivity thing, but Mark had already interfered so much. He watched with pity and some annoyance as Jaebum tried handing Youngjae one of the tools, and the younger did not glance at the older, just taking the tool out of his hand with a formal thank you, and Jaebum just looked so terribly _ lost. _ Maybe Mark should do something. He did not want to watch the two dance around one another forever when they could give their relationship a try and see if it would be the thing to make the two of them happy in the long run, although it required some compromises obviously.

Mark would give it some time, maybe a day or two, before he would try to talk to either or both of them. Right now he was too busy anyway, being whisked by Bambam and Jinyoung through the motions as he was apparently  _ still _ made to be the one to attend the formal company event that afternoon with Jackson, although he had only yesterday been suspected of wanting the oh-so-mighty Wang company harm. Mark figured it was a way Jackson was trying to showcase to him that the Wang heir  _ did  _ trust him even though he had obviously had to suspect Mark since the accusations had been severe and made by people he loved and trusted to the heaven and back.

Mark understood, of course he did. Of course Jackson had had to take the allegations seriously and follow up on them. He held a high, dangerous position, and people tried to cause him harm or use him all the time. It would have been terrible for him if he had taken someone in who would not be worthy of his trust and would bring him harm. But that did not change that Mark felt that it was unjust that his intentions were doubted so blatantly. He understood the reasons, and knew that there was no way Jackson could have ignored the accusations, but he was still licking his wounded pride when he was ushered into the limousine with Jackson, Bambam having done his very best to doll them both up and dress them into fine suits and Mark just knew he was going to feel out of place at the company event. Mark did not know how Bambam did the thing where he managed to make Mark’s hair look like it was tousled in a totally carefree manner that it looked like it was straight out of some manhwa, although it was meticulously put together (Mark had to sit in that chair for what had felt like hours).

It was awkward, sitting in the back of the limousine alone with Jackson, Jaebum in the front driving like his usual job was. It was weird, because although Mark did not exactly hold a grudge, he still felt upset and as such could not bring the same genuine smile onto his face that usually appeared automatically as he was with Jackson, and he did not want to force it. It was clear that Jackson understood his need for space though, because although the Master was smiling and talking, he was not getting into Mark’s personal space or anything like would have been the norm. The younger was simply explaining details about the event that Jinyoung had already gone over with Mark before: it was a cocktail party celebrating a big successful deal made between the Wang Enterprises and the Heo Enterprises from Korea. There would be toasts, speeches, canapés and a lot of polite chit-chat exchanged, and Mark was thought to be a good match because he spoke both English and Korean fluently, and would be able to manage himself in most Chinese conversations. The way Jackson said it made it sound different from when Jinyoung had explained it though, because Jackson’s eyes sparkled warmly as he looked at Mark with pride, and Mark had to avert his eyes from Jackson's frame for a moment, feeling flustered and still not knowing how he should be acting around Jackson now. Seeing his reaction however, Jackson seemed to know what to do, because he promptly slid to sit closer to Mark, laying a hand comfortably on Mark’s thigh just above his knee.

“Look, I'm sorry about how yesterday played out… I thought this wouldn't be too soon afterwards, but if you feel it is, we can still turn back and I can have Jinyoung go.” Although Jackson's words were placating, giving Mark an out like they had so many times before, the first time under the ginkgo tree after Amber’s party, his chocolate eyes were shining with hope, the big, round almonds so beautiful even in the dim light, and Mark sighed. He knew his answer already anyway, although his pride would not want to admit it.

“No, that's alright. I know you didn't want to doubt me, you just had to make sure, and you believed me right away. So… thanks, I guess.”

Mark thought the radiant smile that spread on Jackson's face was worth getting out of his comfort zone. Jackson's true smile was like a child’s, so uninhibited and shining freely, like there was no care in the world. Youngjae's true smile was similar, bright and endlessly happy, and honestly, there should not be such a difference in how the smiles made Mark feel. Youngjae's smile made him feel so happy, his chest overflowing with fondness towards his younger friend, and he always felt like hugging the boy, to squeeze his cheeks and poke fun at him, laughing together like they had done far too few times in the last week or so. 

Jackson's smile… Jackson's smile made Mark feel out of control. He would feel giddy, and flustered, and somehow totally off-kilter, like he were about to spin off a platform and fall into his death. There would be flutters in his stomach and the feeling of getting strangled in his throat, and everything about the feeling screamed danger. Mark was starting to slowly understand how dangerous a line he was walking, and the waves had long since completely washed it away from the sand, so he had no idea if he was over it or not already, if he was as lost as he was in the stream, in unknown country where he never should have and never wanted to go.

But now was not the time for self-reflection. If it was up to Mark, the time for self-reflection about this subject was  _ never, _ if avoiding it would make it less true somehow.

Mark dropped his gaze from the dangerous smile onto the hand Jackson was still resting on his thigh. Jackson was wearing a three-piece burgundy suit, paired with a simple white shirt and a narrow navy blue tie. Now that Mark was looking at Jackson’s hand, he could see the glimmer of silver just beneath the jacket and shirt sleeve, resting on Jackson’s wrist, and a second later Mark realized it was the simple silver chain bracelet he had gifted Jackson on the younger’s birthday. He had not realized Jackson was still wearing it, but now that Mark thought of it, Jackson had been wearing bracelets all the time lately. Well, Mark was not sure. It could have been that this was the first time Jackson was wearing it after the birthday party. He must have dozen similar ones anyway, so although Mark was now thinking that he had seen the silver chain on Jackson’s wrist on several occasions in the past week, he must be mistaken, right? But he was not now. He knew the chain Jackson was currently wearing, and it made him feel warm and maybe a little like crying to see Jackson wear it now.

Mark had not noticed he had lifted a hand before he hesitated, and then there was nothing else to do without looking like a fool than to rest it on top of the hand Jackson had on his thigh, hiding the silver bracelet underneath. After Mark had already made the gesture, it was easy to card their fingers together, his long and slim ones slipping between the strong and warm fingers of Jackson's hand. He had been using the lotion Jackson had given him every day, not exactly in the hopes that his hands would feel pleasantly soft against Jackson's but, kinda, yeah…

No self-reflection about that either. Thankfully Jackson was distraction enough as the blonde first smiled somehow even more brightly at him, before tugging his head onto the older boy’s narrow shoulder, letting out a small hum of content that sent Mark’s heart racing and stomach fluttering even more annoyingly, the weight of Jackson’s head somehow heavier than it in reality was.

  
  
  


The party was not that bad. There were a lot of people of course, and all of them wanted to have a word with Jackson Wang like was usual, but the reality was that Mark did not really have to do much. Jackson would introduce him if necessary, and Mark would exchange a greeting and answer any compliments and questions in the language of choice for the conversation as smoothly as he could, giving a good impression of himself and Jackson’s household. Basically Mark’s most important tasks were to appear pretty and act polite, not have his mouth stuffed with food when he was expected to speak, and sip from his champagne glass very slowly, because it would immediately get filled if it got less than half full, so it was simple enough.

Jackson, of course, was completely in his element here. Mark was surprised by how many languages Jackson spoke and how he switched between them with ease. He remembered seemingly everything about everyone, from names to family to whatever small details of their lives he could slip into the conversation, making everyone feel special and important. Even when he was introduced to someone new he seemed to intuitively know how to act, how familiar to get to make them comfortable and how to keep a polite conversation going about virtually any subject for as long as the other party felt like going on about it.

Okay, scratch what he thought earlier. Mark's most important role was to try and read Jackson's body language and understand when the younger was feeling tired, bored or uncomfortable in a conversation, and get him out of it. Jackson was far too polite and social to break the conversation for his sake, so it was Mark’s (honor and) duty to notice when Jackson needed a reprieve, and act accordingly.

The first time Mark noticed Jackson's discomfort he felt  _ so  _ proud of himself, because this was the sort of thing the best servants could do for their Master, the sort of thing he had seen Jinyoung and Jaebum do without any effort when Mark had not realized there had been anything to do. Jackson had been shifting his weight from one foot to another somehow a little more often than usual, and Mark had just gotten an inkling that had led him into leaning close to Jackson's ear, muttering in a language they were not speaking that he could not remember which way the toilets were. Instead of like, just pointing Mark into the right direction, Jackson grabbed the opportunity like a lifeline, excusing them with a flimsy excuse and taking Mark with him as he started to navigate his way through the crowd into the direction of the toilets. Jackson’s fingers held firmly onto Mark’s as they went, and Mark wanted to sink into the ground, feeling shy being led around by Jackson like this. Jackson’s fingers felt soaring hot, wrapped around Mark’s.

Mark felt off-kilter again. Had the glass of champagne or so he had drunk already gone to his head? He should not be  _ that _ much of a light-weight...

Jackson stopped in the corridor leading to the toilets. “Alright, here we are, men's room is right there on the left. Do you want me to wait here so you won't get lost trying to find me?”

Mark was pretty sure he was blushing now. Jackson still had not let go of his hand, and Mark was hyper aware of that. Why did this feel so intimate?

“Actually, I don't need to go… Just, you seemed like you didn't want to talk about the need for highest quality air hand driers to be installed on every floor anymore, soooo. I lied?” Mark’s voice rose in pitch to the end, wondering if he stepped over a line, acting like this, but Jackson’s reaction reassured him quickly that that was not the case.

“Oh.” Jackson's eyes were wide and amazed as he regarded Mark, his mouth hanging open for a bit before he continued talking. He was looking at Mark like the older was the best thing since sliced bread, eyes sparkling and Mark could not handle how perfect the man looked, like something that totally should not be real and standing in front of Mark now, just for Mark to see. “You noticed? That was  _ sly,  _ you fox~”

Jackson elbowed Mark lightly in the ribs and Mark answered by pinching Jackson's side, teasing each other like they were five-year-olds and not two twenty-somethings attending an important social event where they needed to keep appearances and stuff. Mark couldn't help the wide smile that spread on his face as Jackson giggled, the blonde’s happiness so child-like it was contagious. They were co-conspirators now, and Mark felt all sorts of fluttery in his stomach as Jackson thanked him with shining eyes and told him he was doing an excellent job.

Mark saved Jackson from three other conversations that were either taking too long or going into subjects such as politics that Jackson had to really be careful not to express opinions about. One time Jackson had to lightly brush the back of Mark’s hand before the older realized Jackson wanted to leave (Mark then made a show about feeling hot and needing to get some air), but the other two times Mark understood from Jackson’s expression or stance that the younger was starting to get uncomfortable before the blonde maybe realized himself that he would rather move on to the next person who wanted to have his attention than continue the current conversation.

Mark was starting to feel all sorts of light and bubbly, drunk on the happiness and pride of being able to read Jackson so well more than on the little champagne he had drunk during toasts, when reality just had to smash into him like a freight truck, ruining his mood in more ways than one and in none that he could visibly show.

“Jackson-oppa, can we have a moment alone?”

The girl was pretty. Cute. She was wearing a pretty cocktail-length pale peach dress with a wide skirt and a lacey top, the pearls around her neck simple but stylish, her long auburn hair with bangs styled in loose waves. It was not like she was the first girl Mark had ever seen around Jackson - he had seen how casual and familiar Jackson acted around Amber and her friend Ailee, and there had been a lot of women even at this event getting chummy with Jackson, because obviously with half the country lusting after him, Jackson was bound to get all sorts of female attention.

The girl was not acting even half as familiar as some of Jackson’s female friends did, standing there with her hands folded neatly in front of her, big and pretty brown eyes looking up at Jackson, barely having glanced at Mark. The only thing that screamed familiar was that she had called Jackson ‘oppa’, and that was not even the first time Mark had heard a girl do that today. Still, call it intuition or reading Jackson’s body language or whatever, but  _ something _ about the situation and the girl set off the alarm bells in Mark’s head, even more so as instead of Jackson insisting that he was keeping Mark by his side - like he had done every other time someone had asked to talk to him alone tonight - he agreed, sporting a smile that told Mark that he did  _ not _ want to be alone with this girl even as he told Mark to wait for him by the food buffet while he would have a talk with this  _ ‘Youngji’. _ Mark pressed the name firmly into his memory as he gave a polite smile and bowed for both of them, not having any other choice than to excuse himself when Jackson told him to go so directly. The girl probably did not deserve Mark’s judgement, her smile wider and showing more teeth than was typical for posh girls at events like this, making her seem more down to earth and casual, but from the way Jackson acted Mark was sure that she meant trouble, somehow.

If he were not feeling so apprehensive, Mark would have been excited about the chance to park himself next to the food buffet’s chocolate fountain, but with nasty worry churning in his stomach, the small pieces of fruit he could have dipped into the warm chocolate did not seem that appetizing. But since it would look weird to stand there with no intentions to make use of the food on display, Mark picked up a strawberry on a stick and coated it with chocolate, if just for appearance’s sake.

“We have got to stop meeting like this.”

Of course Mark had just popped the strawberry into his mouth when somebody decided to speak to him. Covering his mouth with his hand Mark turned to regard the person who had spoken up right behind him, eyes meeting a familiar person with a fluff of bright reddish orange hair and a boxy smile, followed by a serious black-haired bodyguard, just like Mark remembered. He quickly chewed and swallowed, not wanting to appear impolite.

“Good evening, Taehyung-ssi”, Mark greeted formally, and Taehyung laughed loudly, clearly amused.

“Ah! You found out my name! Good job!”

The implication that Taehyung had seen through him although he had done his utmost to try and hide that he had not known who the singer and model was last time got Mark flustered, wanting to explain himself or apologize, but the neon-haired man proved again to be excellent at reading people by waving a hand, laughing harder and dismissing any upcoming apology by telling Mark he was only teasing him. Mark tried to relax, although he did not know how exactly he was expected to act next to a super important and popular person, who was currently trying to decide which fruits to eat. Taehyung’s mannerisms were mostly very casual. Like, it was obvious that he was of the higher class, but he did not exactly act like he had a red carpet under his feet wherever he went. He seemed  _ chill _ and it was maybe freaking Mark out a little now that he knew how popular the other boy actually was.

So instead of trying to figure out how to act semi-casual with a superstar, Mark turned to the bodyguard, a polite smile on his face as he told the taller man that they had not yet been introduced. The black-haired man looked to him with surprise, one eyebrow raising high, but it was after all only natural that it would be weird for him to have any attention being paid to him, considering that he was “just” a servant and the better people did not usually pay much attention to servants, and they definitely did not care enough to ask for their names unless they were in trouble or something.

Mark was not a Master though, he was a servant, so he noticed servants and thought them worth of paying attention to, even when they were not raised into public roles like Jackson’s household’s servants were.

“Ah. My name is Jungkook, pleased to meet you.” His smile was rather charming. Mark returned it gladly.

“Awww Kookie did you make a new friend? Here, have a banana, ahhhh~” Mark watched with astonishment the orange-haired man exaggeratedly feed his servant a chocolate covered piece of banana, Jungkook being visibly embarrassed but indulging his Master anyway, the sight so unusual in any context that was  _ not _ Jackson’s House with his weird-ass familiarity contract with his servants, that it looked totally out of place here, where the few bodyguards attending were ignored, being treated like their Master’s shadows by their Masters and everyone else. Mark thought he could see a slight flush on the side of Jungkook’s neck as he leaned back to chew on the banana, and when Taehyung turned to Mark again with a bright smile on his face, Mark could not help but narrow his eyes a little at the idol, although he was  _ definitely _ overstepping his bounds.

“What?” Taehyung put up and act of innocence, shrugging and turning to get another piece of fruit for himself this time, like he had not just acted in a way that was completely out of the norm between Masters and servants.

Knowing that it was not his place to pry into what was going on in Taehyung’s household (and  _ really _ not being in a position to judge considering he was treated like a high class person by his Master although he was just a servant), Mark chose to start a different line of conversation, deciding to just go with the relative familiarity Taehyung had constantly used with him so far. “So, what are you doing at an event like this, Taehyung-ssi?”

Taehyung was focusing on coating the grape he had picked up on a cocktail stick evenly with dark chocolate as he answered. “Oh, nothing much. Jackson set me up with his friend Hani-noona, so I’m here accompanying her. She has been under some allegations about her sexual orientation lately, so what better than to be seen together with a popular male idol at a couple of events to get some rumours going? The usual publicity tricks. Actually, I lost her some while back, so if you see a tall and pretty girl with short dark hair and a green dress, let me know?”

Mark nodded, soaking in the information Taehyung was so freely providing him. It did not surprise him, really, that this was the sort of thing public figures had to do to keep their image, but it seemed sad, honestly. The smile Taehyung threw Mark when the idol turned back to look at him was too wide, and Mark knew better than to ask more about that subject, trying to find another quickly. In his scrambling for another topic he accidentally tripped and grabbed onto the one he really wanted to take up, the words leaving his mouth before he had time to censor them and look for a topic that was not as precarious. “Do you know a girl named Youngji who is at this event?”

Taehyung’s smile changed from the slightly artificial into a more relaxed, relieved one, his face expressive as he rolled the girl’s name of his tongue, visibly racking his memory. “Oh, I think the other daughter of the Heo family was called Youngji? Could that be the person you mean?”

“Heo Youngji… Yes, it must be. They asked to talk to Jackson alone, so I was wondering who they were. So they know each other well?” Mark did not even bother to add formalities to Jackson’s name, knowing that he already slipped last time when he used Jackson’s name without any ending, revealing that they were close enough to warrant that.

Mark knew he was being bold, asking about her, but he felt like he could trust Taehyung with this, and Taehyung seemed willing to indulge him, nodding affirmatively to Mark’s sentence, his face contemplative as he chewed on the chocolate covered grape he had just popped into his mouth. “Mm, I don’t know. Obviously they know through their families’ connection, and I think they used to hang a couple of year back, but other than that? I know there were whispers some time back about plans from their families for them to get betrothed, but the enthusiasm with which the both of them squashed the rumours before they even got started tells me neither of them would be very excited about that prospect.”

Mark froze.

He had done his research on Jackson before he had applied to work at the Wang household. It had revealed that Jackson had no fiancée, no girlfriend, no one girl the media would have been able to tie him to. Of course there were rumours, there were always rumours when it came to celebrities, but obviously having done exactly what Taehyung was doing for that Hani person right now, Jackson had gone and accompanied different models and idols to events to kill any rumours tying him to any one person. Maybe that was why Mark had not spent another thought on it, and maybe also because he knew what was going on at the House, but  _ of course, _ of course he should have thought about it. Jackson was a very public figure, the heir to a prestigious family, so what he did for casual sex within the protection of a non-disclosure agreement was one thing, and him eventually having the pressure to get married to a girl from an equally prestigious family and have little heirs of his own was another.

It was… Mark was honestly sure what he should think or feel about that. Nothing specific, probably. What the seven of them had at the House obviously could not be eternal, and that should not be a big deal at all, so it wasn’t, right? Even if there was none of what was under the non-disclosure agreement, they would still be Jackson’s servants and the blonde would probably never give up on being their friends no matter what, so so what if Jackson would have to eventually give up the sexual part to be exclusive with some beautiful woman from some rich family?

The smile Taehyung was giving him was almost pitying, so Mark tried to quickly fix his expression, having no idea what he had revealed in it in his moment of weakness. Taehyung’s voice was low and kind of quiet, smile softer and more private than the teethy one he had shown just a moment before. “Don’t worry, Mark-hyung, Jackson-hyung is enough of a romantic to not agree to an arranged marriage, even if it might be in the interests of their business to get closer to the Heo family still, and I know his parents--”

“Taehyuuuuuung I found your date!”

When Mark turned, Jackson was there, the smile on his face so bright and wide that Mark was sure it would break any moment. The woman who had her hand familiarly in the crook of Jackson’s arm was tall for a girl, her eyes and smile carrying at the same time both sensuality and mirth in a way that Mark would probably consider very attractive, if he could spare her more than a polite look and bow before his eyes were back on Jackson, taking in the younger’s appearance and trying to read his mood from underneath the smile the blonde wore as he unnecessarily walked all the way over to Taehyung to hand Hani over.

Mark stepped up to Jackson’s side after the blonde had spent a short moment throwing jokes with Taehyung. Mark touched Jackson lightly on the side of the arm, drawing the blonde’s attention to him before leaning in to speak quietly in Cantonese close to Jackson’s ear. “When can we leave?”

Mark loved and hated the concerned furrow between Jackson’s perfectly styled eyebrows as he leaned a bit away to be able to study his servant’s face carefully, always one to look after Mark and the other members of his household if there was any reason to suspect they might not be feeling well or be happy. “Uh, I’ve held my speech, so. Now, I guess? Are you feeling alright?”

Mark nodded and smiled a little, memorizing the worry Jackson so freely expressed towards his well-being well. “I'm fine, but… Let's just go, okay?”

Mark did not mention he wanted to go because he sensed how hard Jackson was working to keep up a carefree appearance, but he thought Jackson understood it anyway, because the blonde gave him a small but true smile as he agreed, eyes showing exhaustion for just a split second before his friendly smile slid back into place as he turned to tell his friends they would be leaving already, exchanging hugs and promises to meet again.

  
  
  


With every step they took away from the venue Mark could see Jackson’s distress become more and more visible, his brows furrowing and shoulders tensing, and Mark was helpless to do anything about it. Jackson was walking a brisk pace, and even with his longer legs Mark had to make an effort to keep up with the blonde and not break into a run. Mark hesitated, wondering if it would be weird or wrong to take hold of Jackson’s hand now, but in the end decided that Jackson probably needed the touch enough to warrant the risk of looking weird in the eyes of some lone servant they might run into in the corridors down to the parking garage where Jaebum would be to pick them up.

Mark grabbed Jackson’s hand just as they were stepping into the elevator that would take them onto the lower levels, and the tensing of Jackson’s shoulders was the only warning he got before Jackson was pulling him closer as the elevator doors closed, strong arms pulling Mark’s hips against his as he leaned back on the far wall, lips hungrily claiming Mark’s. Mark was startled by the action, frozen in place for a second with his hands holding onto Jackson’s shoulders as he had been trying to regain his balance, but he relaxed quickly into the kiss, allowing Jackson into the cavern of his mouth while he lightly pressed his hips against Jackson’s to indicate that he was willing.

Jackson’s fingers moved from Mark’s hips to wrap one arm around his waist and bury the other’s fingers into the older’s carefully styled hair, and Mark trailed his own hands down Jackson’s arms, reaching to cup the buttocks of the slightly shorter (although right now Jackson was taller than him - Mark was pretty sure he was wearing some insoles) man, just firmly enough to have them pressing comfortably together as they kissed. Jackson seemed to have other thoughts though than just making out, because the younger canted his hips up, getting some friction on both their crotches while moaning against Mark’s lips wantonly. Mark only let out a gasp as blood started flowing downwards, the sudden turn for the sexual with the whole press-me-against-the-elevator-wall and everything having thrown him out of the loop, and Mark’s mind was working hard to catch up, answering Jackson’s kiss by nipping on the blonde’s lower lip while breathing in the mixed scent of Jackson’s cologne and whatever underlying sweet scent Jackson had had in his bath today. The situation was quickly spiraling out of control, Jackson pulling Mark against him insistently, changing the alignment of their hips so that both of them had a thigh between the others legs and they could grind properly with their getting-there erections, the clothes they were wearing starting to feel too hot as their bodies were getting more and more excited.

And as quickly as it started, it stopped when the elevator dinged as they arrived on the bottom floor. Jackson pushed Mark gently a step back, straightened his suit jacket and he was ready to go, walking briskly into the garage like he  _ hadn’t _ just been moaning beneath Mark’s mouth a couple of seconds ago. Mark on the other hand knew he was flushing, his lips probably burning red and arousal demanding attention in his pants. The elevator doors were closing again, and Mark had to quickly go and press the button to keep the doors open while he quickly fixed his erection to be as discreet in his pants as possible before jogging after Jackson.

Jackson greeted Jaebum like nothing had happened when the driver stepped out to open the door for them, complaining that he was feeling tired and thanking Jaebum for arriving so swiftly to pick them up. Mark arrived at the car out of breath and probably still slightly flushed, and Jaebum raised an eyebrow at him when his voice cracked in the middle of greeting the driver, only raising it higher when Mark managed to utter that the bodyguard slash driver should probably make use of the soundproofing functionality. A half-smile played on Jaebum’s lips but he nodded without teasing further, probably having been through more or less the same several times.

Mark’s warning had not been in vain, because when the limousine door closed behind him and his eyes were still trying to adjust to the dim light, Jackson was already pulling him to the far end of the seating space, making Mark sit at back while he got on his knees between the older boy’s legs, half climbing into Mark’s lap as he pulled Mark into another soaring hot kiss. Before Mark knew it, his pants were already opened and Jackson’s hand was moving on his length, making him let out a strangled groan while Jackson bit his way down the side of his throat, mumbling something under his breath that sounded a lot like Chinese but that Mark was not able to make out more than the occasional word here and there, his pleasure jumbled mind not able to make much sense to them. Whatever Jackson was saying, it was definitely hot since Jackson punctuated words with strokes on Mark’s length and kissing and sucking on the skin he revealed as he opened buttons on Mark’s shirt one by one. Jackson was licking the slight sheen of sweat that was forming on Mark’s skin in the heat of the moment with fervor like the younger wanted to taste all of him, eat him whole. Mark was lost in the touches, one hand tangled in Jackson’s blonde wisps of hair and the other gripping on a muscular shoulder, not able to do much more than hold on as he was bombarded with sensations.

It was all happening so fast, Jackson’s desperation almost tangible, but Mark was not complaining, his erection already leaking in Jackson’s grip when the younger sat down on his calves and leaned down to swallow him whole, making Mark buck up helplessly into Jackson’s mouth at the sudden engulfment. This made Jackson moan around his length so lewdly it made Mark want to buck up again, but he held himself still, not wanting to act too inconsiderately. Jackson soon started a ruthless pace with just the right amount of suction and tongue, no trace of teasing there as he was clearly trying to make quick work of Mark, and Mark tried to fight back, gripping Jackson’s hair tightly and trying to keep some sort of hold of reality as Jackson was bringing heaven on earth with his mouth.

It was quite the sight. The limousine was moving and Mark could see through the darkened glasses of the car the fancy parts of Seoul speed past, the people looking at the limousine with curious eyes as the car stopped at lights, having no idea what was going on on the inside. Mark was sitting in the very back of the limousine, dressed in the finest of the finest suits available, pants and shirt hanging half open, neck on display as his head was leaning back against the headrest of the wide seat. His legs were hanging open, and between them was one of the if not the most desired bachelor of Korea, blonde hair messed up by Mark’s long fingers gripping on it, eyes focused on Mark only and those lips - god, those lips - stretched around Mark’s girth, saliva dripping from the edges of his mouth as he took Mark deeper before pulling away and doing it all over again.

The sounds Jackson was making were  _ obscene, _ the younger boy having clearly no intention to remain quiet as he sucked, slurped and swallowed, making Mark’s breathing hitch every time the head of his cock touched the back of Jackson’s throat. It was embarrassing how quickly he was approaching his orgasm, but that was obviously in Jackson’s intentions, and probably a wise choice considering the drive to the House was not  _ that _ long. One of Jackson’s hands was on Mark’s dick while the other was massaging Mark’s thigh through the expensive material of his navy blue dress pants, the touch gentle compared to the demandingness of everything else Jackson was doing. Mark felt light-headed, drunk on the meager amount of alcohol he had consumed and the smell of sex and cologne in the air, lost in the way Jackson’s eyes were dark with arousal whenever they darted up to check at Mark and Mark shuddered a little, trying to clench his muscles and hold his orgasm at bay but knowing he could not hold it off for much longer.

“Jackson…”

Mark could not be bothered to feel embarrassed that his voice was low, gravelly and barely above a whisper as his thighs were shaking with the force of his approaching orgasm. Jackson mouth felt so good around his girth, wet and smooth and hot, tongue slick and strong as it pressed into the vein on the underside of Mark’s length or circled the tip, driving Mark absolutely crazy.

As soon as Mark said Jackson’s name though, Jackson stopped moving, his hand stilling on Mark’s thigh and mouth taking Mark mostly in but then stopping, and Mark let out a little sound of frustration, fingers twitching in the stiff strands of Jackson’s hair, slightly sticky from all the styling products Bambam had used on it. Jackson’s dark eyes flickered up to meet Mark’s, and there was a silent challenge in them that Mark did not understand, his mind muddled and body wired tight as he restrained the urge to buck up into that wet heat, down that throat that so easily took him in like gag reflexes were not a thing that existed.

They spent a moment in relative silence, broken only by Mark’s pants and the sound of Jackson breathing through his nose heavily against the base of Mark’s length, wet from all the saliva that had slipped out from the corners of Jackson’s lips. Mark was unsure what to do and Jackson seemed to be waiting for him to do something, but Mark had no idea  _ what, _ and the stalemate was starting to make him frustrated.

Finally Jackson was the one to move, slipping Mark’s cock out of his mouth with an annoyed noise escaping his throat, wiping at his mouth with the back of one hand before speaking,  voice rough due to all the action his throat had just had to endure. “That was me signalling you to fuck my mouth, alright?”

“Wh-What?” Mark spluttered, out of breath and probably out of his mind too, Jackson taking away his last capabilities to think by squeezing around the base of his cock, before the younger was lowering face again to blow hot air on the moist tip, making Mark’s cock twitch in his grip and leak some more pre-cum.

“Fuck. My. Mouth.” It was an order, not a request, Jackson’s eyes intense as he wrapped those sinfully delicious lips around the head of Mark’s erection again. A quiet moan left Mark’s mouth as he was plunged into that wet heat again, both his hands coming to hold onto Jackson’s head now.

Knowing what he was asked to do but unsure how to do it, Mark bucked his hips experimentally, meeting little resistance as Jackson’s throat gave way to the tip of his cock. Both of them moaned, Jackson loudly around Mark’s length and Mark more restrainedly, wanting to bring a hand up to his face to maybe bite at the back of it to keep quiet, but knowing he needed the leverage on Jackson’s head if he meant to do this. Encouraged by Jackson’s reaction and the way his throat seemed able to take all of Mark with relative ease, Mark started a slow pace, trying to remain considerate and not overwhelm Jackson, but Jackson’s dark brown eyes were burning, hands on Mark’s hips gripping hard as he tried to steer Mark to go faster. Mark was pretty sure there would be bruises on top of his hipbones at this rate. Unable to resist the wonderful slide of Jackson’s mouth and the way the younger moaned lowly always when Mark’s cock hit the back of his throat Mark sped up, steadily losing control of his hips as the orgasm he had been holding off and that had receded while they had had their staring contest was closing in on him fast, making his stomach thump and legs tremble.

Jackson wanted him to go rough, obviously, and with each thrust and his oncoming orgasm Mark gave into the temptation more and more, letting his hips buck up and  _ use _ Jackson’s mouth like the younger wanted him to.  _ Gods _ did it feel dirty, but so damn good.

There were tears in the edges of Jackson’s almond-shaped eyes, but the younger was still moaning, still encouraging Mark to take so he did, hips stuttering erratically into the wet heat of Jackson’s mouth before he was doubling over, coming down Jackson’s throat hard with a long low moan. Jackson took it all, throat working around Mark’s slowly softening cock before slowly sliding it out of his mouth and tugging it back into Mark’s boxers, careful not to manhandle the sensitive organ. Mark was dazed out, hands falling from Jackson’s hair to rest on the leather bench of the seat around him as Jackson propped himself up on the balls of his feet, cricking his neck to both sides as he stretched the overworked muscles before getting up and sitting down on the seat adjacent to Mark’s, massaging his throat with his fingers, obviously feeling the exertion of giving an amazing deep-throating blow job.

Mark was blissed out, but not enough to not notice how Jackson intentionally did not sit down right next to him although there was space, and how the younger still seemed tense, still seemed to be in a bad mood and was definitely still rock hard in his pants. Mark reached out to Jackson, having to lean forward to reach Jackson’s bicep. He tilted his head in question when Jackson turned to look at him, trying to convey that he was concerned and willing to take care of Jackson when Jackson grabbed his fingers, moving the comforting hand away from his person and back onto Mark’s lap.

“We’re right home.” Jackson’s voice was strained, much lower than usual, and Mark felt bad for causing the stress to Jackson’s throat although it had been what Jackson had wanted.

“Oh. Okay.” Mark answered, smiling a little to try and hide the uncertainty that was brewing in his chest, telling himself that it was nothing. Sure enough, they curved onto the driveway barely half a minute after, and Mark tried to beat away his insecurities as he buttoned his shirt back up, not knowing whether he hoped there were fading marks on his neck from Jackson’s bites or not.

His insecurities were right though, because when the car stopped in front of the front doors and Jaebum opened the limousine door for them to get out, it was Jaebum whom Jackson grabbed by the front of the taller boy’s shirt and started dragging towards the House with intent, not Mark. Mark was left standing by the car, one hand holding onto the door as he was going to close it behind him, watching completely stupefied as Jackson dragged Jaebum behind him the steps up to the House, slamming one of the double doors open and shouting to Jinyoung to go and park the car.

Mark was still standing there, staring at the doors Jackson and Jaebum disappeared through when Jinyoung appeared in the doorframe. Jinyoung probably looked surprised to see Mark frozen by the limousine, Mark was not sure, because his eyes would not focus on the black-haired boy’s frame for some reason.

“I don’t know what just happened”, he heard himself say, his voice sounding wrong in his own ears, too high and thin.

“Ah.” The tone of Jinyoung’s voice was weird too, but he didn’t say anything more, thankfully, even as he glanced back at the House before focusing on Mark, probably making all the necessary connections without Mark needing to say anything, certainly being smart enough to do that. Mark’s hand slipped from the car door as Jinyoung closed it before taking hold of Mark’s elbow, starting to walk him into the House. Mark’s legs moved automatically as he was being guided although his mind was somewhere else, trying to wrap itself around the turmoil Mark was feeling, ugly emotions caused by his insecurity regarding all things sexual mixed with the stupid extra things he felt for Jackson Wang in any situation.

Mark had not thought about where they were going when Jinyoung stopped in front of his door, turning the shorter but older boy to face him. There were a lot of emotions written on Jinyoung’s face, surprisingly many. Mark’s eyes roamed Jinyoung’s classically handsome features as if they would yield him answers about something, anything, but no. Jinyoung took hold of both of Mark’s arms now, squeezing the biceps firmly as he looked at Mark with worry written in his eyes.

“Don’t get confused. Remember what you signed up for. Jackson is considerate and wonderful and gives more than he takes, but he also takes what he needs from whomever that he chooses can best provide it. Apparently what he needs now is for Jaebum to bend him over and fuck him into the mattress. Don’t take it personally, because it isn’t, you know this.” Jinyoung brushed a stray strand of hair behind Mark’s ear, the action so gentle and caring that Mark wanted to scream, mostly because Jinyoung’s softly spoken harsh words were spot on, and it was difficult to take. Mark should not want to fight against this, should not feel rejected, should not feel anything. It was not his place.

Mark knew, so instead of screaming and kicking Mark sagged, the fight draining out of him as he allowed the younger boy to wrap him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS. IS. THE DRAMAHOUSEEEEEE. /kicks into a pit of painful feels
> 
> Uhhhhh yeah. Told you from the start that I'm only going to break your heart :'D This chapter had everything, angst, cute fluffiness, funny stuff, drama, smut, more drama. A true rollercoaster. I absolutely loved writing this, because I love playing with your hearts hahaha ♥
> 
> A lot of interesting things are in store, and I'm finallyyyyy getting into this part of the plot and I'm so exciteddddd! There are so many things going on rn that it's kind of difficult for me to keep track of them but I'm doing my best :') I hope you will enjoy this wild ride~
> 
> I realized that I have the chance to reach 200k for Playhouse's 1 year anniversary (in exactly a month), so I'm trying to do that :) Wish me luck!


	43. Forty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ONE YEAR BIRTHDAY PLAYHOUSE, I had no idea what I was getting into when I posted the first chapter exactly one year ago, but I have loved every step of the way, and we will be going on for at least some time still :’)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has supported me through this year, everyone who commented on AO3 and AFF, the people who follow and talk to be on Twitter, my supporters on Patreon. It has been a year. It feels totally unreal. Thanks to everyone who has cheered me on and been patient and supportive over the year, it means so much to me.
> 
> Thanks to Playhouse for bringing so much into my life, and solidifying the idea that writing fanfics is something that I really want to do.
> 
> Thank you to Ailyn for finding me and saving me, in more ways than one.

Mark had a hard time trying to sleep that night.

He usually had no problem sleeping next to Youngjae in his bed meant for one person, rather enjoying the warmth and soft noises of the younger boy. That night, however, with a million of thoughts running in his head about what had happened earlier that day, Mark could not seem to calm down enough to be able to sleep, tossing and turning instead in the little space he had in the bed he shared with Youngjae. The usually comfortable warmth felt stifling, and the usually comfortable closeness felt too cramped, and after what felt like hours Mark finally gave up. He carefully slid out of the bed careful to not wake Youngjae, although really there was no need, considering how impossible it was to get the younger to wake up in the mornings.

Pulling sweats and a hoodie on top of the boxer shorts and tank top he had worn to bed, Mark checked the time. It was almost three in the morning, definitely no time for him to be awake, and his body was definitely feeling it with how sluggishly it moved and how groggy Mark felt. He really wanted nothing more than to just knock himself out and get some sleep, but he was too restless and awake to do so, he knew that by now. Still, the moment he had gotten up from the bed it started looking more inviting than ever. Mark sighed.

After having gone to the toilet and fiddled around with his phone for a moment, Mark figured he might as well go to the kitchen and grab some midnight snacks that he typically started to crave when he was awake at such indecent hours at this. It felt weird, padding down the fancy floors of the mansion’s corridors in Disney themed slippers when Mark was used to hearing the soft clacking sound of his work leather shoes accompanying him when he walked around the halls. Like this there was barely any sound as Mark made his way down the dark corridor in the light of his phone’s flashlight, not bothering turning on the lights when it was just him awake at this hour anyway. He did flick on the lights in the kitchen though, familiar surfaces gleaming as they had been squeaked clean for the night. It was still a good three hours before Bambam and Yugyeom would wake and start preparing for the day, and the kitchen would be filled with hustle, warmth and the scent of food, the way Mark knew it to be every morning he would wake an hour or two later than the maknaes did, and make his way down the halls.

But now, there was only the low hum of the appliances and the lingering citrusy smell of the detergent used to clean the kitchen to greet Mark as he stepped inside. It was a stark contrast to what the kitchen was during the day, but Mark welcomed it, hoping that the white noise, staying up some more and getting some snacks into his stomach would make him sleepy enough to actually fall asleep preferably some hours before he would have to wake up, or he would be a walking corpse tomorrow. Mark dealt fairly well with not getting a lot of sleep, but he still needed  _ some _ hours of shut-eye if he wanted to be able to do his work up to the standards he held himself up to the next day. Not that the time Mark spent at the House completing his chores felt like work at all at this point anymore, but feeling like he was part of the family that the members of the House formed made Mark want to do his best even more, somehow. He wanted to prove himself.

Mark had just managed to get a bag of sweet and sour snacks out when he heard the tell-tale clacking of someone’s shoes approaching down the corridor, and curious as he was to know who in addition to him was awake at this hour, Mark went to peer into the hallway, dark other than the light streaming in from behind Mark.

Jaebum looked as surprised to see Mark as Mark was surprised to see him. The bodyguard’s clothes were in disarray for once - Mark had never seen him appear anything less than impeccable outside of the couple of sexual situations Mark had witnessed or been part of, as Jaebum always cleaned himself up after the situations were over perfectly, like nothing had happened (something Mark envied, considering he could not seem to be anything less than obvious from his expression or appearance or something). But now, Jaebum's shirt was buttoned wrong, collars sticking out and hem untucked, the black vest and the driver’s coat he had been wearing folded over one arm, purple bow tie sticking out from one of the pockets. Jaebum's dark brown hair was pushed up and back from his forehead but there was a loose strand flopping down onto his forehead in an unruly manner, and the tall and broad man looked visibly tired, shoulders straightening a little as he noticed Mark, but not fully.

Jaebum cleared his throat, having paused a couple of meters from Mark. “Oh. Um. What're you doing up at this hour, Mark-hyung?”

Mark could ask Jaebum the same, but he did not need to. It was obvious from Jaebum's appearance what he had been doing up at this hour. The small selfish voice in the back of Mark’s head pointed out that it was true then, that it had been an exception when Mark had been allowed to sleep in Jackson's bed, because Jaebum had been thrown out although the hour was very late and he was obviously exhausted and almost sleeping while standing up.

Mark pushed the voice down and gave Jaebum a small, weary smile. “Nothing really, I just couldn't fall asleep so I thought I'd have a midnight snack. Want to join me?”

The way Jaebum's eyes lit up at the prospect was - dare Mark say it -  _ cute. _

  
  
  


They had settled down sitting on a kitchen counter as comfortably as they could, sharing three different bags of snacks between the two of them and making occasional tired small talk. Jaebum had complimented Mark on his NBA hoodie and Mark had gotten all embarrassed, having almost forgotten that he had chosen the most comfortable and also probably most rattiest of his clothes to wear, not having shown himself in an appearance as casual as this in front of any of the House members. Except for Youngjae of course, who had seen him at his absolute worst and just laughed as Mark had been going through his laundry pile for a pair of shorts to wear for bed.

After some chatting Jaebum did stray into talking about his evening with Jackson, and Mark nodded and hummed at the right parts, getting Jaebum to reveal more than he usually would, probably because of both the fact that the bodyguard had grown to know Mark better and that he was tired, the exhaustion loosening his tongue.

“He hasn't asked anything of me for quite some time actually, so I was surprised when he pulled me with him, especially since that's not how we usually work. He was obviously upset by something that happened at the party, considering what he was like already when you two arrived at the limo.”

Mark realized this was Jaebum's way of both assuring Mark that it was not the older boy's fault, that Jackson was not upset over what (very obviously) had happened in the car, while also discreetly trying to ask Mark if he had any idea about what was going on with Jackson. Mark focused on the mini pretzel he had picked out of the bag instead of looking at Jaebum, twirling it between his fingers as he shrugged.

“I don't know, at least not for sure… Jackson got upset after talking to this specific person at the party, but they asked to speak to Jackson in private so I have no idea what they were talking about.”

Mark had phrased it vaguely intentionally, wanting to gauge Jaebum's reaction and getting his answer when the dark haired boy sitting next to him perked up, eyes suddenly much more alert as they fixed on Mark, obviously listening intently now and not able to hide his curiosity, maybe not having thought that Mark would actually have any insight to why Jackson was upset. There was a furrow between Jaebum's groomed eyebrows, the serious and almost angry look looking good on the taller male’s handsome face. “Really? Do you know who the person was?”

Mark bit the side of his bottom lip, but in the end could not find any reason not to reveal what he had overheard, especially since it was very likely Jaebum would know more about the situation than he did, given the slightly younger man’s long background at the House and that he was the one to accompany Jackson to work on most of the days.

“Her name was Youngji.”

Jaebum's immediate reaction to curse on the mention of the name meant that the boy  _ definitely _ knew who Mark was talking about, and that it was not good.

“Oh, hell. If Jackson's that upset after talking to Youngji-ssi it must be serious, because it's not like they wouldn't get along or anything. And since it was the party to celebrate the deal they made with the Heo family, it's likely to be company problems, and Jackson takes them quite hardly because he wants to prove his parents he is fit to lead the whole company when they retire…” Jaebum ran a hand through his messy hair, sighing as he sagged a little, appearing worried on top of the fatigue he had already displayed earlier. “It could be something else too, it's impossible to say, but it's likely Jackson will talk about it to us when he gets his thoughts sorted out.”

Mark had the feeling ‘us’ in this content meant ‘me and Jinyoung’, but he did not say anything, just nodding and taking in the information Jaebum had provided him while reaching for another handful of snacks.

They sat in silence after that, the only sounds over the hum of appliances the rustling of the snack bags and the eating sounds their mouths made, both of them deep in their thoughts for probably mostly the same reasons. Some minutes passed before Mark found himself yawning, and catching the movement in the corner of his eye, Jaebum concluded that maybe it was time for the two of them to put their snacks away and get some much needed sleep.

Maybe the weariness was playing with Mark's brain-to-mouth filter too, because the jokingly meant words were out of his mouth before he had the time to think to whom he was speaking them to. “I hope Youngjae hasn't taken over all of my bed while I was gone, I don't feel like wrestling just to get enough space to sleep.”

The guilt hit Mark immediately after the words had filled the silence between them and Jaebum had frozen next to him, broad shoulders tensed as the taller man slowly turned to face Mark, the expression on his face conflicted and just slightly heartbroken. “How is he?”

Mark sighed, not having wanted to interfere yet, but there was not much else he could do now that his tongue had slipped, already having pulled himself into this mess. “What do you want me to say, Jaebum? He puts up a strong and happy front like usual, but you know that's not it.”

“I… I know, I just…” Jaebum fumbled, and Mark was  _ tired, _ tired of this drama, when the solutions were simple to the point of being obvious, but Youngjae was too hurt and proud to be ready to talk it out with Jaebum, and Jaebum was too clueless and a creature of habit to take a step without a push.

“You know, you should just change onto the yellow tier”, Mark blurted, the dam finally breaking. Jaebum blinked at him a couple of times with that furrow between his eyebrows reappearing as he seemed almost  _ offended _ by Mark’ suggestion, and Mark quickly tried to explain himself. “Just, try it? I mean, others change bow tie tiers all the time? It doesn't have to be permanent, but just. It would mean a lot to Youngjae if you would do that, and maybe it'd be easier for you two to sort this whole thing out?”

Mark had tried to phrase it so that he would not come off as patronizing. He was just trying to give the younger an idea of what he could do to help both himself and Youngjae, with no obligations or no intentions to appear high and mighty or like he knew much better. Mark seemed to have succeeded at least somewhat in conveying his intentions, considering that Jaebum did not immediately snap at him and tell Mark to mind his own business or something. Jaebum seemed to be genuinely mulling Mark’s words over, doubt about them obvious on his face, but still, the idea had been accepted and planted into Jaebum’s mind.

“I don't know, Mark-hyung. I'd have to think about it.” Jaebum's voice was clipped, but he said he would think about it, and that was everything Mark could have hoped for.

They cleaned the snacks away in a tense silence, Mark giving Jaebum space as he knew he would very likely not be able to say anything more that would make the situation better. The only words they shared anymore were wishes of good night when they parted before entering their respective rooms, and that was fine. Mark had said what he had wanted to say for a while now, and maybe his and Jaebum’s relationship really had matured from what it was before, because Jaebum was not retreating into his shell and lashing out like he had last time.

Mark could only hope for the best.

  
  
  


The wake up Mark experienced barely an hour or two after he had finally been able to fall asleep was less than gentle. Mark stirred already a little to the running and shouts from the corridor, and was shook awake when the door to his room was slammed open. He propped himself more automatically than consciously up to assess the threat at the door, blinking his tired and reluctant eyes open. Meanwhile, Youngjae did not even stir.

Yugyeom had apparently slammed the door open and Bambam had crashed right into him, the taller maknae getting some of the wind knocked out of him. Yugyeom still somehow managed to speak, his voice wheezing but nonetheless dramatic.

“The world is ending.”

Bewildered and still only half awake Mark looked from one maknae to the other, waiting for an explanation for the sudden theatrical declaration, his whole body complaining about the unbidden wake up and mind wondering if it should be alarmed and kick the rest of the body into fight or flight gear. It was probably not worth it. Mark should just flop back and attempt to return back to sleep land where Youngjae still happily dwelled, the younger only having burrowed himself further into Mark’s side to escape from the sudden loud sounds.

Bambam seemed to gather his wits quicker than Yugyeom did, most probably because he was not bending over to catch his breath like the taller was. The Thai boy met Mark’s sleepy eyes with his own big round alert ones, full lips hanging open for a moment before he finally blurted out the reason for all the fuss.

“It’s a sign of an oncoming apocalypse, Jaebum-hyung changed bow tie tiers, he  _ never _ changes bow tie tiers unless it’s because we all do it out of solidarity, and we asked him, he’s not sick or anything, he just  _ ‘felt like’ _ changing to the yellow tier, I mean he  _ never _ \--”

Deeming that Bambam was rambling and that Mark had already gotten all the necessary information to deem that the world was in fact not about to collapse in on itself, Mark yawned and interrupted the younger.

“Okay, great, good to know.”

With that, Mark flopped back down to lie on the bed, allowing Youngjae to snuggle closer, the younger probably stirring just a little but his abilities to hang onto sleep much better than Mark’s.

Clearly disappointed with Mark’s lack of reaction, the maknaes were quick to make their way to their bedside, obnoxiously leaning over Youngjae, who slept on the outer edge of the bed, to peer at Mark and prod at his side when the older refused to open his eyes at first.

“Whyyyyyy are you like this hyung, this is the most exciting news in a while and you’re just gonna go back to sleep?” Yugyeom complained when Mark finally cracked one eye open to look at the two dongsaengs who were determined to rob him of the little sleep he might be still able to get.

Figuring that he would get rid of the maknaes quicker if he just gave them some sort of a satisfying answer, Mark answered them, his voice still groggy and low from sleep, a whiny undertone to it as he hated his awake existence right now when he could as well be asleep. “It’s not news to me. I talked with Jaebum last night. Please spare me and let me sleep, I think I only fell asleep at half five or something.”

The maknaes were loud in their vocal but not very coherent complaints, consisting mostly of “hyuuuuung” and “why didn’t you tell usssss”, and Mark was intent on ignoring them, hoping that if he paid no attention to the two maknaes for long enough, they would leave him alone. Unfortunately for Mark, Youngjae stirred next to him just enough to be aware of the commotion going around for him, and his sleepy “what’s going on” was exactly what the maknaes needed to go on another ramble about the end of the world and Jaebum’s world changing bow tie choices.

Mark half dozed off while the maknaes went again off on their tirade, dramatizing what had happened, and he only stirred when Youngjae shook his shoulder a little. Mark opened his strained eyes to see Youngjae’s face close to his, the helpless surprise on his puffy face obvious and Mark just wanted to squish the younger’s cheeks, but it would be way too much effort to do so.

“Mark-hyung, did you hear? Did you know?” God, why was Youngjae so cute. Mark decided it was worth the effort to sling one arm over Youngjae so that he could bring a hand to ruffle his ginger bed head, the wonder and confusion in Youngjae’s eyes adorable, but Mark was just way too exhausted to deal with any of this right now.

“Yes, I’m glad Jaebum has finally come to his senses. Sleep, now, okay?”

Mark’s eyes were closed again but he could hear and feel the vibration of Youngjae’s hum. The maknaes were still making a fuss and Youngjae was talking with them, but Mark had tuned all of them off, his barely two hours of a night’s sleep weighing on him enough that he was able to drift off despite the commotion around him. Youngjae was a comforting weight against him and the maknaes had stopped shouting, so although it was noisy, it felt like the home the House was, and Mark fell into a heavy and dreamless sleep.

  
  
  


Mark woke up to an empty bed for the first time in forever. He felt confused and disoriented at first, but when a second later the memories of the impromptu wake up call the both of them had gotten that morning flooded in, Mark was not surprised that Youngjae would find it hard to fall back asleep after that. 

It felt weird now, to get ready for the day alone, in silence, after having gotten used to having the company of his friend during the mornings, although they typically consisted mostly of Mark trying to get Youngjae to get up and not fall right back asleep again instead of the younger being any sort of company. But when Youngjae finally did wake up, the boy was always making noise, humming while he did his morning routine and breaking into a song in the shower.

Mark was ready with his morning routine quicker than he had been in days, having nothing to spend the extra minutes on he usually reserved for trying to get Youngjae up and ready on time.

It was one thing knowing what had happened and actually  _ seeing _ it with one’s own eyes. The yellow bow tie looked so out of place on Jaebum’s hook when everyone else’s were still familiar colors - Jinyoung was wearing pink today, Bambam had the double blue bow tie and Yugyeom was wearing a plain dark green one. Youngjae had the same yellow as ever and Mark would have the same double blue bow tie he now had started to wear, not one to switch back and forth between the tiers for no reason.

He had apparently been staring at the board for too long, because when he lowered his gaze to Jinyoung, the Keeper of the House was already looking at him with an assessing expression. Jinyoung’s eyes were as unreadable as ever, black onyxes staring into Mark’s soul as the younger opened his mouth to speak. “You don’t seem surprised.”

Mark gave Jinyoung an awkward smile, shifting on his feet self-consciously. “Ah, yeah, well, I wasn’t even very surprised when the maknaes decided that it was necessary for them to burst into my room to wake me up with this information a couple of hours ago… Honestly, I was hoping for this to happen today or tomorrow.”

“Well, it’s certainly nice if Youngjae and Jaebum-hyung can get their happy ending or rather, their happy beginning. I wasn’t sure Jaebum-hyung would be able to accept that he could become the happiness to someone he holds to as high value as Youngjae, but I’m glad he’s at least willing to give it a try.”

Jinyoung’s words were weighed carefully, and they rang true. It did not go unnoticed to Mark that Jinyoung was referring to Jaebum much more casually than he had before, the changes in the House and Youngjae’s and Jaebum’s relationship lately apparently having effect much further than just on the two of them.

Jinyoung’s handsome face broke into a small smile, warm but wistful somehow. It reminded Mark of last night, of all the things that had happened that had made him unable to get some sleep, before it was all put aside again for Youngjae’s and Jaebum’s sake. The reminder was a pang in Mark’s chest as he remembered the confusion, the rejection that he had felt even as he knew Jackson’s actions had not been meant as such, and Jinyoung’s grounding words afterwards. Jinyoung had a way with words, the skill to understand people so well, that Mark admired very much. Even when Mark had not understood his own reaction last night, or still, at least fully, Jinyoung had known the right sort of words to say to get Mark to calm down and put the situation into broader perspective, instead of focusing on his own subjective, narrow view.

“Yes,” Mark agreed, the words feeling heavy in his mouth, “it’s good they get a chance.”

Mark enjoyed the silences he and Jinyoung shared, like the one they fell into now. Jinyoung never seemed to feel it necessary to fill the quiet with idle chatter, and Mark appreciated the room for thought, although the constant noise of the House was already familiar and one sort of a comfort to him. The liveliness of the maknaes made his days brighter and his laughter and own puns more frequent, but as much as he enjoyed that, he also appreciated Jinyoung’s friendly smiles and quiet understanding, the black haired man as much an observer as Mark was. It was like the members of the House filled each other's gaps and fit together like pieces of a puzzle - all so different from one another but still compatible, catering to the many different sides of the other members.

Mark kept his double blue bow tie, and Jinyoung gave him the same, kind smile, before getting back to work. Mark relished the moment of silence before making his way into the kitchen, where he was naturally assaulted by the affectionate and energetic maknaes, all wide smiles and this time also faked innocence. The eldest knew enough to know when the maknaes were up to something, when their touchiness was just a bit too overt and their words were just a bit too flattering, but Mark had found himself to be an indulging hyung, accepting the maknaes’ affections and antics, just waiting for the other shoe to drop as he knew it would eventually. Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s whims were usually harmless enough anyway.

And so it was again this time, because after a sufficient amount of ‘softening Mark up’ Yugyeom caved and revealed that Youngjae was away to have a talk with Jaebum and not there to take Jackson’s breakfast upstairs although it was his turn, and that the maknaes wanted Mark to be the one to take over for Youngjae. Mark was not sure about the maknaes’ motivations at first - the task was innocent enough considering that there would not be anyone up in Jackson’s quarters having sex with him this time. That made it a question of what Yugyeom and Bambam wanted more: for one of them to not have to be the one to bring Jackson breakfast, or for Mark to be the one to do it. Mark guessed the former, and a couple of specifying questions revealed his intuition to be correct, as neither of the maknaes wanting to be the one to deliver Jackson the news about Jaebum’s sudden change in bow tie tiers.

“I mean, how do you say something like that?” Bambam shook his head, looking younger, more his age than usual. Mark wanted to hug him so hard the younger would complain about Mark squishing him. “It’s… Jaebum-hyung has been on the purple tier longer than any of us have been in the House. How will Jackson-hyung feel about Jaebum-hyung going yellow? We don't know how he'll take the news… What if he gets upset?”

Mark knew the maknaes were really and truly worried if they were using “hyung” on people that were not present when it was just Mark around. Especially Jackson. Bambam and Yugyeom never used “hyung” on Jackson, probably on Jackson’s insistence. They only referred to their hyungs in the House formally when there were people outside the House present, or if the persons were present and the maknaes were not wanting to pick a fight.

Mark did not resist the urge to bring a hand up to mess Bambam’s carefully constructed hairstyle with some ruffles, breaking the somber moment by making the Thai boy instantly yelp and jump back, whining loudly about Mark ruining his hair. Mark grinned at the cook fondly while Yugyeom was busy laughing his ass off, almost dropping off on the counter he had been sitting on, amused at how high a sound had left Bambam's throat as his sacred hair had been messed up.

Before the maknaes had time to calm down and get all scarily serious again, Mark went and picked up Jackson's breakfast tray, giving Yugyeom and Bambam a confident and reassuring smile that he did not really feel.

He was their hyung after all. It did not matter if the maknaes had been at the House longer than him, he would take care of them.

“I'll do it, so don't worry about it. Just make some westerner dish I really like and Jaebum doesn't for lunch, okay?” Mark’s laughter sounded light and the maknaes were quick to join in and agree. Very quickly giddiness about the idea of a petty “revenge” against Jaebum took root, Yugyeom going to fetch cookbooks with western recipes and Bambam listing out loud the foods he knew Jaebum did not like, shouting after Mark as the older was leaving with Jackson’s breakfast if he liked spaghetti carbonara, because it was apparently Jackson's favorite and something Jaebum did not enjoy that much, and Mark shouted his amused affirmation behind him.

Walking down the corridor into the main hall and up the stairway to Jackson's rooms, Mark felt satisfied with himself. Whatever Jackson's reaction to the news may be, it would be alright, because Mark knew he had done the right thing encouraging Jaebum into changing the tiers, and by taking the responsibility of telling about it to Jackson from the maknaes onto himself. Besides, Jackson was not the type to get unnecessarily angry, so the only thing Mark really feared from Jackson's reaction was the same Yugyeom and Bambam had feared, that Jackson might feel disappointed or abandoned or something because Jaebum had chosen to tone down what he had with Jackson for Youngjae, at least for the day. But Mark was  _ pretty  _ sure the main thing Jackson would be was understanding and happy for Jaebum’s and Youngjae’s sake, because that was what the young Master was always so concerned about - the happiness of the members of his House over his own.

It would have been so easy to forget that something was different today, when Mark opened the doors to Jackson’s room with practiced movements and found the room like it always was in the mornings, with the curtains drawn and a lone figure sleeping between the blankets on the huge bed. Mark settled the breakfast tray onto the nightstand and went to open the curtains like he always did, and there was a grumbled complaint from the direction of the bed in the face of the offending daylight streaming into the room, like there always was.

But things were different. Mark was still feeling confused because of the way Jackson had left him yesterday by the limousine, and he was carrying the heavy burden of the news he did not know how Jackson would react to, although he was not expecting the worst. And yet, it did not matter, because when he greeted Jackson and told the Master to sit up so he could have his breakfast, and Jackson answered with a whine and a “kiss me” muttered in the sleepy and cracking voice of someone in the early stages of waking up, Mark was already a lost cause.

It was too easy, to sit down onto the edge of the king-sized bed, and lean down to fit his lips over Jackson’s, hands coming to frame Jackson’s shoulders so as to not lean his weight on top of Jackson’s.

It was too easy to give in when Jackson let out a sleepy sound of satisfaction and pulled Mark closer and against him, so eager to lap up all the attention Mark could give him.

It did not matter that Jackson had morning breath, when Jackson licked at Mark’s bottom lip, instead of access asking for Mark to kiss him deeper, because Mark could not have refused, too far gone to care. Jackson was sleepy and affectionate underneath him, and it clenched at Mark’s heart in a way that made it too easy for Mark to forget everything else for a moment than the way Jackson gently carded a hand into his hair and curled his body against Mark’s.

It was just for a moment that Mark could have this, and he enjoyed it to the fullest exactly because he knew it would be over too quickly. Jackson would not allow him to pull back at first, displaying clinginess that was absolutely adorable, and Mark indulged him, of course. Eventually they did part though, Jackson’s eyes still closed as Mark watched his face from up too close, observing how Jackson’s dark eyelashes fanned on his cheeks and how calm the small smile that was persistent on Jackson’s kiss-swollen lips was.

“You need to wake up now, Jackson.” It was just a whisper, a breath spoken over Jackson’s lips, but Jackson opened his eyes obediently, dark almond-shaped eyes meeting Mark’s as Jackson slowly blinked awake. Mark’s chest felt tight, and he had to push himself upright to feel like he could breathe.

“Mmhnh good morning,” Jackson greeted, and Mark hoped the younger was still asleep enough to not notice how Mark’s voice sounded a little choked when he answered in kind. Jackson rubbed at his eyes like a little kid, yawning loudly before starting to prop himself up on the bed, and Mark wondered when it had become so hard to act like a normal person in Jackson’s presence.

It was in the wake of this realisation that Mark just blurted it out, without any pretext or explanation or any sort of rational thought process about how he should format the news for Jackson.

“Jaebum changed onto the yellow tier.”

Jackson froze where he had just managed to sit himself up against the headboard of his bed, and for a moment Mark did not breathe as he waited for Jackson’s reaction, voices in his head screaming at him for being such an idiot and not leading up to the news or softening the blow or anything. Then Jackson was moving again, throwing his covers to the side and standing up, naked like the day he was born and uh, well, Mark did not know if that boner was just morning wood or because of Mark or what, but it hardly mattered when Jackson was crossing the room in a couple of long strides, pulling the doors leading to the hallway open, and Mark’s mind finally caught up on what was going on and what he needed to do.

Mark did not remember when he had last ran so fast and in such panic as he did then, scrambling over to Jackson’s drawer to pick the first dressing gown he could find before running after Jackson as the Master was making his way down the halls butt naked. Jackson did not stop when Mark threw the cocoa brown silk dressing gown over the platinum blonde’s wide shoulders, but he allowed Mark to help it on while he made his way down the stairs.

“Jaebum!!” Jackson called, and Mark swallowed nervously, fumbling as he tried to tie the sash around Jackson’s waist, wondering if he was doing the right thing at all considering Jackson did not seem to care about his decency at that very moment.

He decided that since Jackson was not protesting, it was the right thing, because  _ of course _ the commotion would immediately get the maknaes rushing into the main hall, Jinyoung following only ten seconds or so behind as the Keeper of the House kept some illusion of calm to him and refused to run. Mark was pretty sure his face was flushing bright red from embarrassment or exhaustion or something, trailing behind Jackson who was shouting Jaebum’s name again.

The situation was such a perfect set-up for disaster, really, when at that moment the front door opened and Jaebum stepped inside with Youngjae following right behind him, yellow ties tied around both’s collars and the two of them clearly surprised at the scene awaiting them by the entrance. Both servants froze by the doors, Youngjae biting at his bottom lip and Jaebum meeting Jackson’s gaze with a set jaw and a questioning furrow between his eyebrows. The tension could have been cut with a knife.

And then Jackson was moving again, running across the hall with the sash barely holding his dressing gown closed, promptly throwing his arms around Jaebum’s neck and burying his face in the taller man’s shoulder. Jaebum was obviously taken aback, his hands hovering in the air like he had more expected Jackson to punch him than to hug him, eyes blinking quickly and a bewildered expression on his face.

“You didn't do this because of me, right? I didn't drive you away, did I?”

Jackson's voice was small, but it was easily heard in the pin drop silence of the hall. Mark stood frozen on the third lowest stair, taking in how Jackson's smaller frame looked against Jaebum’s taller and broader one, how the blonde was holding onto his bodyguard so tightly, and how Jaebum’s hands slowly moved to settle around Jackson's waist gently, like he was holding something fragile and precious.

“No, of course not. You know why, you've been telling this to me longer than anyone. Look at me, Jackson.” Jaebum paused for a moment, waiting for Jackson to pull back a little so the Master could tilt his face up astoundingly obediently. “I don't hate you, and I never will. You're a dear friend and I love you, like I always have.”

Mark could see the tension draw from Jackson's shoulders as the blonde relaxed against Jaebum, allowing the taller to rub comforting circles through the silky material of the dressing gown onto Jackson's back. The maknaes, who had been surprisingly silent until now started having a quiet conversation with one another, and Youngjae was shuffling on his feet behind Jaebum, clearly feeling uncomfortable but not knowing how to escape the situation either.

Not that he could, because Jackson noticed the movement from the corner of his eye and promptly went over to gather a flustered Youngjae into his arms, determinedly lifting the younger up from the ground despite some choked and loud protests. It was a ridiculous scene, Youngjae’s arms trapped beneath Jackson’s as the Master started walking towards the others, brown silk slipping off of one muscular shoulder.

Mark glanced towards where Yugyeom, Bambam and Jinyoung were standing, and his eyes met with Jinyoung’s. They shared a smile, Jinyoung’s eyes crinkled fondly for a moment before he broke their eye contact and went to tease the maknaes about something or other, pulling on Yugyeom’s ear while pulling Bambam into a headlock and dragging them both back into the corridor leading to his office and the kitchens, loudly claiming that the maknaes would burn their food soon and cause another fire alarm unless they got back to work right away, not listening to any of Yugyeom’s or Bambam’s protests about them not even having anything in the oven or on the stove at that moment.

Jackson only set Youngjae down when the younger started hitting him with what little he could move his arms, the older complaining loudly about how violent Youngjae was and Youngjae almost screeching that Jackson was embarrassing him totally. Mark stifled a laugh into his palm, glad that this was how the scene unfolded instead of something worse, like a fight or a grudge between the members of the House that would make their days together awkward for until it was solved. Mark had already had enough of that when he had not been getting along with Jaebum earlier that week, and it would have surely been much worse if a similar fight had started between Jackson and Jaebum now.

Watching Jaebum and Youngjae, it seemed like things might turn out alright. There was still obvious tension and awkwardness between them, but gone was the cold shoulder Youngjae had been giving Jaebum earlier, so maybe they could sort it out. The overly affectionate gaze Jaebum threw Youngjae that had Youngjae looking away and flushing a little certainly spoke volumes.

The smile Jackson threw Mark when he stepped up next to him on the staircase was simply blinding. It was obvious that Jackson felt elated because of how the situation had turned out, and Mark did not know what to say, just turning to follow Jackson meekly when the blonde started making his way back up the stairs again, hopping two stairs up at a time and making Mark have to do the same to keep up with him, leaving the two (soon hopefully) lovebirds alone in the main hall. There was a spring to Jackson’s step that Mark found adorable, completely different from the determined stride Jackson had walked with when he had made his way down the hallway just minutes before.

Jackson sat down onto the bed, continuing their routine like he had not just had a stroll down the main hall, completely naked too if not for Mark’s quick thinking, one might add. Not knowing how to bring up any of the thoughts running around in his head, Mark simply followed Jackson’s example of following the usual routine, lifting the breakfast tray into the blonde’s lap without further ado, chewing the side of his cheek as he was pretty sure that the omelette Yugyeom and Bambam had painstakingly prepared had gone cold already, and the organic green tea on the side was probably only lukewarm anymore.

Jackson did not complain though, devouring the omelette and seeming to enjoy his totally-not-hot tea, and Mark felt a bit better, although there had been no way for him to know he would have needed to bring a dome for the food since Jackson usually was ready to eat what was served pretty quickly.

In the end, after Mark had managed to sort his thoughts out a little, his curiosity got the better of him. It should be alright. Jackson had not seemed to mind prying into his matters before. “Why was it that you thought it would be because of you that Jaebum changed tiers?”

Jackson paused mid-bite, almond-shaped eyes flickering up from where they had been regarding his food to Mark, and it was only with a lot of self-discipline that Mark did not shift on his feet uncomfortably, wanting to appear confident in his query, casual like it was not that big of a deal, like Mark would not be invested in Jackson's answer. After what was probably only a second but felt much longer, the blonde resumed chewing his food before swallowing, opening his then empty mouth to give Mark an answer.

“Well, to be quite honest, I was very demanding and pushy towards both him and you yesterday, and… I had to make sure he didn’t do it because he was upset.”

Jackson’s reply surprised Mark. Not the main point of it, because Mark had been expecting something like Jackson worrying about Jaebum being angry at him for whatever reason, but because Jackson was claiming he had been demanding and pushy towards Mark too yesterday, and perhaps now indirectly trying to inquire about whether or not Mark was feeling upset because of that.

The fact that Jackson had been  _ needy _ yesterday had not been at all why Mark had been feeling upset since yesterday. He could not imagine being upset over Jackson initiating sexual favors when Mark had expressed his consent to those favors with his bow tie tier. Mark had thought that it was obvious that if he had not wanted to do those things yesterday, he could have refused, bow tie tier or no. He had done it before.

“Are you trying to ask me if I’m upset about you giving me a blowjob yesterday? Because I’m not.” Mark paused for a moment, wondering how much he should say, but deciding to go all out to prove his point. “I was more upset that you left afterwards and did not let me return the favor.”

“Oh.” It was the nth time Mark thought this morning that Jackson was cute or adorable, but the boy really was, with his mess of a bed head and open expression of surprise. His following words, however, got a small rise out of Mark. “I… I didn’t realize. I thought… I thought I was pushing it already with what happened in the car. I was too upset to notice, I’m sorry. But I don’t think it would have been good if I’d have taken you up yesterday though? You’re only a double blue tier, and we haven’t even gone that far on your side yet, and what I needed yesterday would not have been suitable to have been done with you, because I didn’t want slow, sweet or gentle.”

Mark  _ glared _ at Jackson, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling more indignation than he probably should express, but Jackson was giving another hit to his already wounded pride. “I am not a porcelain doll, nor do I need or want to be treated with silk gloves. I took a long time to consider moving to this tier, but if it wasn’t clear when I did, let me underline it: I did because I’m ready for anything on this tier. If you needed Jaebum to slam you down and fuck you silly, that’s fine, just say it. Don’t think that just because I have a pretty face I can’t take what I’ve already agreed to.”

Jackson slipped into English in his haste to answer, the jumble of words more mumbling to himself than directed towards Mark. “No no no no, that’s not what I meant, god, why do I keep putting my foot into my mouth so much when I talk with you--” The blonde took a sharp breath, gathering his wits and switching back to Korean so easily to address Mark that Mark was not sure if Jackson was changing between languages intentionally or not. Not that he needed to, considering that Mark was the only other person in the House perfectly fluent in English and able to understand every word Jackson had just spoken so quickly.

“No I didn’t mean it like that Mark, I didn’t mean that I don’t think you couldn’t take it or anything, just, I don’t want to rush with you, I want to learn what makes you tick and what brings you pleasure, and I was just such a mess last night that I couldn’t have done you justice.”

How was it that Jackson could so easily find the perfect words to rile Mark up but also to drain the fight out of him as quickly as it came? The way Jackson said it sounded like the progression he had with Mark was  _ precious _ to him and he did not want to ruin something he had with Mark, like it was special. Mark suspected it was because he was new and Jackson was considerate, but still,  _ still _ it made Mark’s heart jump and thud in his chest, because it had been exactly what it had wanted to hear.

Trying to not focus on how light and giddy Jackson’s words made him feel, Mark latched onto the other thing the younger had said that Mark had been curious about for many long hours now, anything to take his mind off of what-ifs and other silly line of thoughts.

“What was it, actually, that made you so upset yesterday?”

Jackson blinked up at him in shock, and Mark  _ knew _ he was really being too forward before Jackson even opened his mouth, but he had no time to apologize when Jackson was already replying him. “Whoa, quite direct aren’t you? That’s alright, I guess, you were involved in the aftermath after all…”

Mark did not dare to breach the silence that followed as Jackson averted his eyes, at first just assessing the grapes served in a small bowl next to his main plate, then picking a few to pop into his mouth, chewing on them as he thought.

“You see,” Jackson begun, swallowing the rest of the berry in his mouth before continuing, “there are a lot of expectations directed towards someone in a position like me, and that’s not even considering what the media or the public or other people who are not important nor have an influence on my life have to say. It’s not enough that I fare well in business, I have to avoid scandals and dance for the board if that’s what they want, and then there’s the matter of societal pressures and business drivers that arrange all sorts of messes, like this one…”

Jackson glanced at Mark, but didn’t hold the eye contact, dropping his gaze back down to the grape bowl where he was picking at the berries but not choosing any, just fiddling them to have something to focus on, it seemed like. “In any case, my parents have given me a lot of leeway in everything else, as long as I prove myself capable of leading our business, so that’s what I’ve been focusing on. And staying out of trouble, of course. But despite everything my parents aren't invulnerable towards the pressures of our business partners, so, stuff like marriage proposals come up every now and then.”

Mark stopped breathing for a moment, his thoughts racing. Taehyung had spoken of rumours about betrothal between Youngji and Jackson, and here the topic was resurfacing again, but this time from the source, from the person who would know for sure, whose words would not be just dismissible hearsay.  _ Please not that, anything but that, _ repeated in Mark’s head over and over, and no rational thought about that there could be very much worse things that could have upset Jackson such as a family member falling ill or dying got through to it.

“Anyway, the Heos have suggested before marrying me and Youngji, the girl I was talking to yesterday. The talks stopped last time when we both were so against it, but now her parents have started talking about marriage again, and, obviously I’m the most suitable candidate considering my position, age, our companies’ close affiliation, and the fact that the two of us get along alright. It would be the cherry on top of the deal we finalized between our two companies, the seal to our affiliation.”

So the rumours had not been wrong. Mark’s heart was beating too loud in his chest, his ears pricked to listen to the next words Jackson would say, chest barely moving as he without realizing it was trying to make as little sound as possible.

Jackson looked up to Mark again, and this time he held Mark’s gaze, the expression on his face serious. Mark furiously regretted bringing up this topic, although he  _ was _ sating his curiosity finally, finding out what was going on and what it had been that had made Jackson so upset. It was a burden he would have to bear now, whatever knowledge Jackson would impart to him. “So, yeah. That’s why I was a mess yesterday. Youngji was furious, she has told her parents several times she wants to marry out of love, but it seems like she won’t get the chance to choose. And I have to convince my parents it’s not a good idea to give into the Heos’ demands about this, although I have no other good reason to refuse except that I don’t want to get married, and I definitely don’t want her to be forced into marrying someone like me.”

Somehow, despite all the apprehension Mark felt towards the thought of Jackson marrying and that (obviously) changing the way the House would function and all, what struck Mark most was the self-deprecating tone to Jackson's words, how little he seemed to care about what happened to him compared to caring about Youngji not having to marry him when he was not who she loved.

Unless-- “Do you love her?”

“Like an annoying little sister, yes.” The answer was instantaneous, and the speed and directness of it calmed Mark a little, but the following words sent his heart into another turmoil, a concentrated dose of ice water a chill through his veins. “But I’m more realistic than her, so I know that’s probably the best I can get. I just want to stall my inevitable business-driven marriage as much as possible, because it’s not like I can continue with how the House is after getting married to someone, that would be disrespectful towards whomever eventually gets the dubious honor of marrying me, and not something I would be willing to do no matter that there would not be any romantic feelings between us.”

A pause. “And obviously, because Youngji still dreams of romantic love, I don’t want to be the one to take that possibility away from her.”

Jackson looked so resigned, like he had accepted his fate, like this was just how it was and that there was no way to change it. It hurt Mark, squeezed at his heart in his chest for Jackson’s sake. Mark had himself accepted that the House would be only temporary, but he had thought of it so that it was for the sake of Jackson’s happiness, that this would last only until Jackson would fall in love and marry happily. Looking at the hard glint in Jackson’s eyes it was clear that the Wang heir that supposedly could get everything he would want was not looking forward to his future at all, but rather thinking that his eventual married life was the life sentence he was doomed to, and that he was only delaying the inevitable by trying to hold onto the happiness he had right now. That a happy, loving marriage was simply not in the cards for him.

Not knowing what else to do, Mark got onto his knees at Jackson’s bedside, taking one of Jackson’s warm hands between his own cool ones, wrapping his fingers to hold onto it firmly, trying to communicate his sincerity with the touch and with his eyes as he looked up at Jackson’s face, a surprised expression on his handsome features at Mark’s sudden gesture.

“You deserve to have your own happiness, too.” Mark’s voice was wavering just a little, compassion towards Jackson overwhelming him, but he paid it no mind, willing Jackson to understand his words and the weight behind them.

Jackson was clearly moved by the gesture, but his smile was still a sad one as he brought his other hand to rest on top of Mark’s fingers, smoothing his thumb over the back of Mark’s hand gently. “I have my happiness, here, at the House, but it’s not forever, that’s the reality. All the members are here now, but they should have their own lives and own loves outside of the House eventually, and I need to fulfill the expectations I’ve been stalling. I’m stealing time here, from all of you for myself.”

Jackson’s smile widened, and it was just heartbreaking to see him insist that this was what was his lot in life, what he deserved and should not and would not complain about. “It’s fine, Mark, don’t worry about it at all. We all still have years here in the House, for as long as each member wants to stay. It’s normal not to get married before turning 25, I still have time.”

It was not fine. So Jackson could expect, what, four years of happiness? And then he would have to live out a life fulfilling expectations with someone he could hopefully tolerate, trying to make the most out of it while not really expecting much.

But there was not much more Mark could say. What was there to say anyway? He wanted to yell at Jackson that the younger should be more selfish, demand more of his future, search for his own happiness instead of settling. But who was Mark to judge? He could possibly not understand the position Jackson was in, the pressure the young heir felt in order to be eventually ready to sacrifice his own happiness to do well in the eyes of others.

In the end, Mark could not stay completely silent either. “That really doesn’t sound fair for you.”

Jackson’s laugh was cold, empty, as he retracted his hands from Mark’s hold and placed his chopsticks onto the tray in a way that indicated that he was done with his breakfast, and that Mark should clear it away. “Life isn’t.”

Mark had no choice but to get up from the floor and lift Jackson’s tray out of the way, Jackson’s gesture a clear indication that this conversation was over. Mark placed the tray back down onto the bedside table out of habit because this was usually the part where he went to fetch Jackson a dressing gown, but there was no need for that now, he could have just kept the tray in his hands and prepared to leave. Jackson stretched and yawned where he was sitting before he stood up, dressing gown hanging half open and revealing long patches of the skin of Jackson’s chest and collarbones when Mark glanced at the younger boy only to quickly look away.

The sudden light tap on his backside caught Mark off guard, and he let out a disgraceful yelp as he straightened from where he had been bending down a little to set the tray down and swiveled around to face a grinning Jackson, the blonde obviously having wanted to lighten the mood, and succeeding in doing so.

“Let’s go check if my bath is still warm~” The younger sing-songed, like he did not very well know that the bathtub was fully automated to keep the temperature it had been set to. In any case, Mark followed Jackson into the direction of the bathroom without complaint although he maybe should have left. Well, Jackson had basically asked him to stay, and he should do as the Master said, right. But the situation was weird, and the place where Jackson’s neck met his back looked so tempting from where the dark brown robe had slipped down a little from his shoulders.

Jackson let out a pleased sound the second he stepped into the bathroom. The steamy air smelled like jasmine, and a look into the direction of the bathtub revealed that whichever of the maknaes had been charge of preparing the bath that morning had added foam into it, most of it having already gone but some remaining on the surface of the swirling water, hiding the tub beneath. Mark’s eyes snapped from observing the bath to Jackson as the younger opened his dressing gown with ease, sliding it off of his broad shoulders and onto the floor, and Mark had to clench his fingers into fists to resist the instant urge to reach out and run his hands across the taut skin the soft silk fabric had just brushed over. Mark only had the span of a couple of seconds to admire the muscles of Jackson's backside before the strong thighs had moved the blonde’s delicious body into the depths of the bathtub, hidden underneath the flower scented foam.

“Ahh… sufficiently warm, yes.” Jackson affirmed from where he was settling down onto the far end of the huge bathtub, and Mark nodded, bending down to pick up the dressing gown for the lack of anything better to do. He was going to go check if there were enough towels in the bathroom (like there always weren't in excess and whoever had set up the bath that morning would have checked on them anyway), ipwhen Jackson spoke up again, the flirty grin loud and clear in his voice.

“You could join me, you know~”

Mark turned to face Jackson slowly, blinking at the younger boy in bewilderment, caught off guard by the suggestive words. A shit-eating grin rested on the younger’s lips and his dark brown eyes were sparkling, as he perhaps expected Mark to get flustered about the proposition, or something.

Well, Mark didn't. Instead he dropped the dressing gown as unceremoniously as Jackson had, and started unbuttoning his vest.

Jackson was clearly surprised by this turn of events, lifting his hand out of the water like he was trying to reach out to Mark to stop him. Well, he was way too far away for that. “No no it wasn't a command, I was just joking, don't take me too seriously when I say stupid flirty stuff like this.”

Mark paused on a button, cocking his head to the side and looking at Jackson with a raised eyebrow and faked innocence, “I can't?”

Mark took the garbled, flustered sound that left Jackson's lips as an affirmation that he could continue, so he did, finishing unbuttoning his vest before slipping it off of his shoulders and starting to tug his bow tie open so he could start to unbutton his shirt, too. He did not take his eyes off of Jackson, so he saw how the blonde slowly sunk deeper into the water in a poor attempt to hide, considering that Jackson could not take his eyes off of Mark’s hands that were revealing strips of skin as they undid the buttons of the dress shirt one by one.

Mark was sure he did not imagine the soft “oh my god” that he thought he heard when his fingers had opened his leather belt and tugged both his pants and underwear down with one smooth movement.

Not knowing why Jackson felt so affected by Mark’s nakedness although the younger had seen him in relative stages of undress many times before, but intending to use it to his advantage, Mark took his time to climb over the edge of the bathtub and sink into the leftovers of the luxurious foam, perfectly aware of Jackson’s appreciating gaze roaming all over his body for as long as it was not shrouded by the bubbles and swirling water. The bath felt absolutely heavenly, the water hot and the tub circulating it just right, and if Mark were alone he would have loved to soak in the warmth of it in peace and quiet, enjoying the relaxing moment. But he was not, and his company was more than worth the distraction.

Jackson lifted one hand to drag his wet fingers through his hair, the look on his face one of conflict, but not the bad kind. He looked hot, even though Mark could only see his body from his armpits up or so. The way Jackson was biting the side of his lip in indecision before speaking made Mark want to suck the younger’s bottom lip into his mouth. “I don’t usually do this, I don’t have anyone who’s not at least on the purple tier in the same tub with me…”

Mark straightened his leg trying to find Jackson’s, unable to see through the layer of scented bubbles, but managing to find Jackson in the water and nudge his calf gently to get the blonde’s attention back on him. He smiled at the younger softly when their eyes met. “Does it matter? It’s not like you have to keep your hands to yourself or that I wouldn’t tell you if you would be going too far.” After a pause, feeling daring, Mark added, “You seem to do a lot of things you don’t usually do lately.”  _ With me, _ Mark had wanted to say. He didn’t. It was implied.

Jackson groaned, submerging himself into the water and reappearing with his hair flat against his head and covered in bubbles, combing it back from his forehead with his short fingernails before answering. “Ah, yes, letting you sleep in my bed that time. I shouldn’t have, Jinyoung shouted my ear off.”

Mark shrugged, both of his shoulders covered in the slowly disappearing foam. He was fishing for answers, but he did not care. He wanted to know. “The only reason that was a problem was because everyone got worried that I had disappeared on my way back home, right?”

“That's not it.” Jackson shook his head, water flying out of the wet strands of his blonde hair, but he seemed to hesitate afterwards, tilting his head to the side as he contemplated the reasons for why he was so adamant about this. “Well, that's part of it, of course, but the thing is, I don't let anyone sleep in my bed. I've refused others before, because I feel uncomfortable and can't really sleep if there's someone else in my bed.”

There it was, the question Mark and probably the rest of the House had asked themselves several times since the incident with his pleasant falling asleep and unpleasant waking up in Jackson's bed, quietly there woven between the lines of Jackson's answer - why had Mark been a special case? But it was not a question Mark dared to ask directly so as to not sound too needy, so instead the brunette posed vaguely, bringing his fingers up to the surface of the water to play with the bubbles idly, feigning nonchalance, “You seemed to sleep alright that time though?”

Jackson gave an affirming hum, and Mark dared a look into his direction, but Jackson was not looking at him, instead staring at the bonsai azalea Youngjae had given him for his birthday that had gotten its planned prime spot on the bathroom’s wide windowsill slash bath’s edge. It was still in bloom, soaking up the generous amount of sunlight streaming in. “Yeah, I did. I actually slept very well.”

Mark was digging further before he could help himself, wondering at the back of his mind how far he could push before Jackson would slam the doors closed and change the subject. “So maybe you don’t feel uncomfortable sleeping with others in your bed anymore, then?”

The shake of Jackson’s head was definite, and the look in his eyes when they met Mark’s was resolute. “That’s what I thought, but even if I manage to fall asleep in extreme post-coital bliss and exhaustion, I’ll wake up in the middle of the night and just feel uncomfortable about it. I don’t particularly enjoy waking someone up to tell them to get out of my bed, so I’d rather avoid that situation. It’s easier to just say that it’s not the sort of a thing that I do, a line I won’t cross, sharing my bed.”

Mark now knew the reason for Jaebum’s disheveled appearance the night before. It was no wonder, if the tall Korean male had first been completely exhausted with sex and then woken up in the middle of the night to get out of Jackson’s bed. It also explained something Jinyoung had said when he had found Mark sleeping in Jackson’s bed, if Jackson had told everyone to get out before, saying that it was not something that he did, sharing a bed with someone.

Mark hummed noncommittally, tipping his head back to rest against the edge of the bath. It was none of his business, really. “Well, not everyone enjoys cuddling after sex, nothing wrong with that.”

“It’s not that I don’t like cuddling,” Jackson denied immediately, lips pursed together in an attractive pout when Mark tilted his head to the side to look at the other’s face. The morning sunlight always looked so good in Jackson’s bleached hair and on his tanned skin. “I love cuddling? I’d love to cuddle myself to sleep, but when I’m about to drift off I just… startle awake when I move and there’s someone else in the bed, and I don’t remember who it is. I don’t know why.”

“It’s fine,” Mark assured, by now feeling like he had gone too far, too intimate with this line of conversation, and tried to fix it by bringing it to a close, so that he could get Jackson to feel happier and more comfortable again. “It’s not something you have to do or enjoy.”

He didn’t succeed. Jackson’s voice was quiet, pained when he spoke again, raw in a way that told tales of the matter really being important and sensitive for him, and Mark felt horrible for accidentally poking at it. “I’d want to, though. I enjoyed that night sleeping next to  you, I slept better than I usually do, much calmer. I don’t know. It was nice.”

“Listen,” Mark begun, feeling guilty for uncovering something Jackson felt he was lacking in, so he moved to sit next to the blonde boy in the tub, the movement of the water guiding him along. Jackson lifted his arms out of the water, spreading them out on the edges of the tub, making space for Mark. Mark tried to not focus on the way the foamy water streamed down along Jackson’s muscles, they were having a conversation and Mark had a point he wanted to make. “Don't worry about it. If you really want to, you can try sleeping next to me again, and if you need to throw me out in the middle of the night, it’ll be alright? I’ll know to expect it beforehand and I won’t hold it against you.”

This was definitely one if not the longest and deepest conversation Mark had had with Jackson so far, and the way Jackson seemed to be really concerned about his inability to enjoy sharing a bed and still willing to share this perceived flaw of his with Mark made Mark feel trusted and important. It seemed speedy considering they had only known for a bit over a month, especially with how Jackson’s status and position must make it difficult for him to place his trust in anyone, as many would want to use their acquaintance with Jackson for their own gain, but… From the feel Mark got from Jackson, the blonde was actually someone who would naturally wear their heart on their sleeve, ready to trust anyone, and being who he was, Jackson would have had to learn to keep his cards close to his chest the hard way.

With everything that was going on and with the way Mark’s loyalty had been doubted by Jackson’s own parents, Mark appreciated the genuine trust Jackson placed in him more than he could put into words.

The way Jackson smiled at him, a pained sort of smile, made Mark’s chest feel tight. Really, how enormously Jackson must believe in him to be showing him so much so soon. It could not be just the security the non-disclosure agreement brought, although that was a guarantee that Mark could not take anything said here out of the House. The non-disclosure agreement did not mean feeling comfortable about talking about difficult things with someone. Looking at the vulnerability in Jackson’s chocolate eyes, less than half a meter from Mark’s own, it was so tangible, how close Jackson was letting Mark, in every way.

Lifting his hand out of the water to curl his fingers around the nape of Jackson's neck felt natural, as felt the way Jackson relaxed into the touch, eyes closing halfway as Mark rubbed his thumb along Jackson's hairline in what at least attempted to be a comforting gesture.

It was expected, that Jackson would say the words then. But his voice was soft and it rose to the end, making what could have and maybe should have been a demand into a plea.

“Kiss me?”

Mark did not have to think before he was already moving, standing up just enough to sling one leg over Jackson's thighs, sitting onto Jackson's lap, but being careful not to slip too close to the younger man’s crotch, the mood too precious and fragile to be ruined like that. Mark cradled Jackson's face with two hands as Jackson tilted it up to let their lips meet in the middle with gentle, feathery touches, as delicate as the moment.

The kiss stayed as light, soft movements of Mark’s lips on Jackson’s. Mark kept his eyes open, and Jackson was so good-looking in the morning light, the skin of his face damp under the tips of Mark’s fingers as Mark moved them over the blonde’s cheekbones, tracing over the line of Jackson’s jaw before cupping his head gently, rubbing small circles into his wet hair. Jackson’s thighs were firm and unmoving beneath Mark’s, his arms still spread out on the edges of the tub as he simply accepted what Mark had to give, answering the kiss but not taking it any further.

Mark pulled back from the kiss, long fingers brushing wayward strands of Jackson’s bleached hair fondly into place as he simply looked at the younger boy from up close, staring boldly even after Jackson slowly opened his deep brown eyes to gaze up at Mark.

He was not sure what prompted the words, except that they were true and he felt like he should say them, that Jackson needed to hear them, that Mark’s actions were not and would not be enough to get the message  _ really _ across.

“You’re beautiful.”

The laugh that left Jackson’s throat was surprised and unbelieving, bubbling in that unrestrained way that made it sound like it was ripped out of Jackson without the blonde meaning to let it escape. Mark smoothed his thumbs over Jackson’s eyebrows and leaned to place a kiss down between them, where Jackson’s nose met his forehead. The gesture was intimate in the way Jackson’s words had been before as he had shown Mark another glimpse of his insecurities. The intimacy pulled at Mark’s chest, making him feel overwhelmed, but also like there was no other way things could be, that this was the most important thing, holding Jackson like this for a moment while the younger took a shaky breath, dark eyes sparkling and locked with Mark’s.

He truly was so, so beautiful.

  
  
  


How was Jackson still breathing, alive in this moment, existing in this shared space with this absolutely stunning being that seemed to constantly be pushing Jackson to edges and pulling the rug from underneath his feet, making him fumble and stumble and feel just like a clueless child? Mark was just sitting there on his thighs like it was no big deal, like they both weren’t naked, simply holding Jackson’s face and brushing his fingers over it like Jackson was something precious, and Jackson felt so  _ small. _

Mark was so beautiful, the sunlight bringing out the highlights in his still dry hair and coloring his pale skin in soft tones of yellow. What could Jackson possibly have to keep the interest of such a beautiful being, especially since Mark did not seem to have any interest in Jackson’s power, status or wealth?

“That’s not fair, saying something like that, when you’re sitting there, looking like a literal angel or a model from a magazine with your glowing skin and gorgeous face and beautiful teeth and perfect everything.”

“It’s true though.” Mark immediately countered, insistently trying to stomp Jackson’s insecurities away, but they were demons that could not be fought off so easily.

Mark was making a good effort though, leaning down to trail butterfly kisses down the side of Jackson’s throat. Jackson sighed beneath him, tilting his head to the side so Mark had easier access to his neck and Mark used it to his advantage, nipping softly down the strong muscle on the side, and Jackson could not help but relax into the ministrations. He enjoyed the little sparks of pleasure that the soft bites sent down his spine, more sensual than sexual, just perfect for this moment. Mark’s hands were trailing down Jackson’s sides, fingertips gently feeling the ridges of his muscles, not teasing or tempting, but rather exploring, mapping out the dips of skin and somehow just… appreciating Jackson’s body. Something inside Jackson was humming, resonating with the sound Mark made against the dip of his collarbone, and the muscles of Jackson’s arms twitched, itching to wrap them around Mark’s smaller frame but not daring to, not wanting to cage the older in or guide him closer because Jackson did not know if he could stop if he did, if he could let Mark go if he pulled the older too close.

He wanted to tell Mark that the servant did not have to do this, but Jackson had already offended Mark once today by implying the older would agree to do things he would not want to do, and this time Jackson had not even asked for anything, other than that one kiss. It was Mark who was moving this forward, tracing his fingers over the beginning of Jackson’s v-line but not following it all the way down, flattening his palms against Jackson’s abs instead before bringing them up to rest against the galloping heartbeat in Jackson’s chest.

“You can touch me, you know.” The words were said in a low voice against Jackson’s collarbone, and they sent a shiver down Jackson’s spine, along with awakening the first curl of arousal in his stomach after the serious topics of discussion had tampered it down earlier.

There was no way Jackson could have refused, so he moved his arms, bringing his hands to tentatively rest against the small of Mark’s back, almost afraid to move them because there was just something about Mark that made Jackson so weak, got to Jackson so badly that his speed was too great and the curves were too tight, and Jackson did not trust his control to keep him on the road.

Mark was having none of it though, shifting in Jackson’s lap a little, making Jackson’s palms feel the movement of Mark’s back muscles beneath the skin so well. Mark’s weight was not much on Jackson’s legs due to the warm water surrounding them, and when Mark shifted to sit closer it happened so easily, like the current of water was pushing the older man closer rather than that Mark would have moved consciously. Mark’s hands were holding onto Jackson’s hips now, holding their crotches apart enough to not speed things up too much yet, but the temptation was there now, utterly undeniable.

Jackson could not see Mark’s head because it was still buried in Jackson’s shoulder, but Jackson could see the back of his head, brown hair falling over his ears, Mark’s neck a graceful curve to his back. The muscles of Mark’s neck shifted under the surface as the older adjusted his angle, biting harder down on Jackson’s shoulder, and Jackson moaned unabashedly. A chuckle left Mark’s throat, and it was such a wonderful sound, low and melodical. Jackson was distracted enough that his hands started to wander, dropping down from Mark’s back to squeeze at the older man’s thighs, feeling the power in them. The muscles of Mark’s thighs flexed on the touch, and it was another small surge of arousal into Jackson’s veins.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Jackson moved his palms down Mark’s thighs to rest just above his knees, squeezing the muscles lightly and getting an appreciative hum from the direction of his shoulder. Mark’s fingers were tracing patterns across his chest now, avoiding his nipples every time, and Jackson was not sure if Mark was teasing him or trying to be considerate. Either way, Jackson felt like he was on fire, sensitive all over, and he felt like combusting under Mark’s fingers, and the older was not even touching him at any erogenous zones yet.

Jackson was so fucked.

And totally not surprised that a groan left his throat when Mark finally rubbed a thumb over his nipple, flicking it gently.

Mark’s laugh was low and amused, clearly pleased about Jackson’s reaction, and well, if reactions were what Mark wanted, Jackson could gladly provide them. Although, if they wanted to do more  _ interesting _ things, they should probably get out of the bath.

“I think… we should move to the shower…”

It was amazing they did not slip and hurt themselves on their hurry to get out of the bath and into the shower. They were barely focused on the movement and more focused on feeling each other up, the slightly soapy and wet surfaces of their bodies a slick slide under their hands, over stomachs and sides and backs, still not straying where the touch was most wanted, but the passion and arousal they both felt was none the less because of that.

Jackson was moaning when Mark’s fingers wrapped around his length, and he barely had the mind to turn on the shower before both of them got cold in the damp but kind of cool air of the bathroom. Mark’s mouth was hot and insistent against his, tongue demanding Jackson to answer the kiss, and Jackson had no problem moaning into the kiss when Mark pressed his fingertips against the vein at the bottom and dragged against it.

It was almost happening too fast, because then Mark was getting on his knees in front of Jackson, wrapping those plump, kiss-swollen lips around the tip of his cock and making an obscene slurping sound as he swirled his tongue around it, almost making Jackson’s knees buck. One of Mark’s hand was wrapped around the base of Jackson’s length and the other had a firm hold on Jackson’s hips, and Jackson took it as a hint not to test if Mark had a gag reflex, because the answer was going to be yes. It hardly mattered how deep Mark could swallow him with all the other things the older man did, pulling back to trace the tip of his tongue over the slit of Jackson’s cock, toying with it once he noted the garbled sound Jackson made, before finally giving it a kiss and moving his slick lips lower on Jackson’s length again.

The thing was, Jackson got blowjobs all the time. Of course he never got tired of it, a blowjob was always a blowjob and awesome. But it was the first blowjob Mark was giving him, the first time Jackson had the brunette kneeling between his legs like this, and Jackson felt so  _ weak, _ so easy under Mark’s ministrations. He could not seem take his eyes off of the older boy, although he usually preferred to close his eyes and just focus on the sensations. It was so hot, the way Mark tilted his head a little to the side as he took Jackson deeper and Jackson could see the way his dick disappear between those perfect lips, the sight adding to the sensation in a way Jackson had not really experienced before. Jackson gently lowered his hands to rest on the fluff of Mark’s hair, the strands finally getting wet in the spray of the shower.

Had it been like this last time? Jackson could not remember it being like this when Yugyeom and Bambam had moved to the blue tiers. Mark moved his hand to match the movement of his lips, and Jackson had to take one hand away from Mark’s head to rest against the shower wall next to him to keep him upright and steady, like he would float away otherwise. Jackson looked at the way Mark’s eyes were closed in concentration, eyelashes catching drops from the shower, back muscles straining as he moved his neck and Jackson found himself  _ yearning, _ wanting more somehow although he was already getting so much.

Not wanting to come too fast and definitely wanting to get his own hands on Mark’s dick, Jackson tugged on the wet strands of Mark’s hair, signaling that the brunette should stop and stand up. Mark pulled back reluctantly, blinking the water away from his eyes, beautiful black orbs staring up at Jackson and  _ god,  _ why did it feel like too much? Jackson just wanted to wrap Mark into his arms and hold onto him forever.

But he could not. That was something Jackson could definitely not do, as Mark was not his to keep.

  
  
  


The golden and off-white decor of the bathroom suited Jackson so well. The shiny golden surfaces reflected sunlight onto Jackson’s beautiful tan skin, stretched over slightly trembling stomach muscles and oh did Mark love the effect he had on Jackson, the way the younger was so affected by Mark’s ministrations that he looked like a hot mess.

“Get up, I want to get us off together.” Jackson’s voice was rough and gravely with a heavy undertone of lust, and Mark loved it. Contemplating for a moment if he wanted to give up the sensation of Jackson’s weight on his tongue to get some relief for his own dick, Mark decided that he would have plenty of time to have Jackson in his mouth later. Considering that Mark wanted to really  _ taste _ Jackson and with the bath and shower, Jackson’s skin did not really taste like anything right now, it was not too much a loss for Mark to stagger up onto his feet and clash his mouth onto Jackson’s as the younger tried to align their dicks to get his fingers around the both of them. It was all worth it for Jackson’s appreciative groan.

Jackson’s hand was sloppy on their lengths, but it did not really matter. Mark’s fingers were fisted in Jackson’s wet hair and Jackson’s other hand had grabbed a hold of Mark’s other buttock. Their crotches were pressed together, and everything was wet and hot, and Mark just  _ loved _ having Jackson flush against him.

Mark had sucked Jackson’s bottom lip into his mouth and was currently tugging on it softly, feeling so intoxicated with pleasure that he almost did not realize that when Jackson pulled back from the kiss, the growl Mark heard came out of his own mouth as he tried to chase after Jackson’s lips. Jackson avoided his attempts, leaving Mark mouthing over the line of his jaw.

A string of curses in Cantonese led up to Jackson’s strangled “I swear why are you so damn sexy, you drive me crazy,” and Mark was not sure whether he was more aroused by the fact that Jackson did not seem to realize he had switched between languages again or that Jackson was tracing his teeth over the shell of Mark’s ear.

“You feel so good,” Mark answered, not sure if he got the words right as his babysitting Cantonese knowledge did not exactly cover dirty talk, but the fact that Jackson moaned instead of laughing promised well.

“Oh my god that is hot, can you always speak Chinese to me during sex? I don’t even care which dialect, just. That’s so hot.” Jackson had switched back to Korean, the tone of his voice almost desperate, and Mark canted his hips insistently against Jackson’s, prompting the younger to squeeze around their lengths and make them both moan again.

“If that is what you want,” Mark said more confidently, his Cantonese still quite broken but it did not seem to matter, if the way Jackson groaned and rested his head against Mark’s shoulder was any indication.

The movement of Jackson’s hand was getting more erratic, and Mark knew the younger man’s release was getting closer. Mark was still some distance away from coming himself, but Jackson was more important right now anyway. Acting on impulse, Mark placed a leg between Jackson’s and made the slightly shorter boy take a step backwards, away from under the spray of water and against the probably cold tiles of the wall. Jackson hissed slightly at the contact, but he did not push Mark back, and Mark quite liked having Jackson between himself and the wall now, especially with how Jackson’s body was starting to tremble in the face of his oncoming release.

It was not an accident at all when Mark leaned his mouth right next to Jackson’s ear and let his lips move over Jackson’s lobe as he spoke in more fluent Hokkien, “I want you to come.”

Jackson came with a grunt, slumping heavily against Mark, and Mark held the slightly shorter man’s weight against him, feeling Jackson’s come stain their stomachs freely as they were still standing away from the reach of the cleansing spray of water. The younger man wasted no time to recover before he was already adjusting his grip so that he was only grabbing Mark. Jackson twisted his fist just right with each pump on Mark’s length as muttered Cantonese compliments left his burning hot lips, only most of which Mark understood, but all of which sounded so hot, whispered in the air between them, like a secret.

It did not take long for Mark to come between them, and after that it was all sloppy kisses and actually cleaning up in the shower, Jackson’s gaze lingering for too long and the hand smoothing over Mark’s hair far too gentle to be kind, but it was alright, Mark took what he could get.

Really, it was him, stealing time from Jackson for himself. Stealing some of the fondness that Jackson dealt out so readily, stealing those glances and pretending for just a moment that he was the only one Jackson looked at like this.

It was alright as he knew it was stolen and temporary, and he would not get too greedy, but as Jackson refused to hand him a towel and instead took care to wipe Mark clean and dry himself, Mark wondered if it was already too late, if he was already so far down the stream that although he could already hear the sounds of the waterfall, he could not reach the shore in time to save himself.

  
  
  


After being surrounded for all his life with luxury and only all of the best goods, Jackson could not really be impressed with any material goods. Sure, someone had a toilet lined with gold and the other a diamond-crusted clock on their wrist, but so what. They were just showing off their wealth, not even caring about if it looked stylish as long as it looked expensive.

There was nothing impressive about the silver bracelet Mark had bought Jackson as a birthday gift. Out of courtesy to everyone he wore their gifts one or two times, tried to make the best use of them, but Jackson did not really care much for material goods, not enough to  _ really _ get attached to any of it.

But the silver bracelet that Mark had gotten engraved for him Jackson wore all the time, hidden under long sleeves and amongst much more expensive but much more expendable pieces of jewelry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this chapter got so long I swore not to do chapters longer than 10k why did no one stop me, this chapter is 15k and it’s now officially my longest chapter ever
> 
> I ruined all my future chapter plans in this chapter because I included soooo many things in it and yeahhh I need to plan everything all over again. This is likely to speed up the progression of the story quite a lot buuut that’s fine :’)
> 
> Firstly. Markbum. Mark is taking none of Jaebum’s shit, I love it. Jaebum loves midnight snacks, Mark inadvertently found the way to his heart.
> 
> Markjin. Ahhhhh I love these moments when I get to open Jinyoung’s character just a bit more.
> 
> Markyugbam. I adore Mark’s hyungship ;; ;; the maknaes are mostly a bundle of laughter and mischief, but really, the two of them are profound and deep characters who genuinely worry and care about the other members, please don’t forget that ♥
> 
> Jackbum. I have not had the chance to show their relationship much, but… Jackson really depends on Jaebum, andddd the scene with Jackbum made me feel so emo ok ;; ;;
> 
> Did you think I was going to do Youngji dirty?? You were wrong >:O I feel bad for the girl, having to live her life and career while people are constantly trying to tie her to Jackson. So, that shows in this fic, as you just read.
> 
> And Markson… Oh Markson. They are not making my life easy at all. They are speeding up the fic more than I’ve planned to, and I just have to hold on and try to make most out of the ride. I love how Mark is getting protective over Jackson and Jackson has all these feelings for Mark that he shouldn’t and sjkhdgjhksfdnskj the conflict, I love. I feel so sad for Jackson and his insecurities and his situation and stuffff but I swear I’ll have a solution for it.
> 
> Anyway. That is all from me this time, I’m glad I could somehow pull this super duper long chapter together for the 1st year birthday of Playhouse although I was starting to doubt if I could make it to 200k. But. I did. I would have wanted to do some survey like I did last time for 100k, but frankly, I’m too tired right now :’) I’ll do it later, now I just want to have the evening off and enjoy reading and answering to your comments tomorrow ♥


	44. Forty Four

It took Bambam one look at Mark as the older finally returned from his very obviously stretched breakfast bringing session to state, “Oh, so you tried the bath today”.

Mark had known to expect for the maknaes to know that  _ something _ obviously sexual had happened between Jackson and Mark since Mark had been gone for so long, but since Mark had dried his hair and put his clothes on properly, he had not thought either of them to know especially with just a quick glance that Mark had gone so far as to be in the bath tub with Jackson. So yeah, he was surprised of the sudden accusation instead of a line of questions he could possibly navigate and dismiss without revealing too much. “How did you know?”

Bambam clicked his tongue, but the warm sparkle in his eyes told Mark that the younger was only teasing him with all the love. “Your hair. It’s different than it was when you came in this morning, and not in the ‘I had hands in my hair and fixed it up again’ way. I pay attention to these things. But anyway, now that you’ve come to stand that close, I can definitely smell the jasmine I put in the water today on you.”

Bambam’s laugh was high and lovely in it’s dorkiness, and Mark joined it, although he was embarrassed. Yugyeom put his knife down where he had been chopping some carrots for lunch and came closer to take a whiff of Mark’s scent himself in a slightly creepy but mostly adorable way, affirming his not-boyfriend’s observation.

“Heyyy, if you’re already at that level, how about you join us for Jackson’s surprise?” Yugyeom sounded excited, and the way his eyes lit up would have been cute except that it probably meant trouble. Mark tilted his head to the side in question, staring at the tall maknae a bit warily, not sure if he wanted to ask, but still did.

“What surprise?”

Bambam made a snorting noise that made Mark turn his attention back to the Thai boy. The highlights in Bambam’s dark brown hair stood out in the light of the kitchen, big round eyes sharp and amused as they looked from Mark to Yugyeom, half a smile lingering on his full, plump lips. “You’re only suggesting that because you want to get into his pants.”

Mark choked on air, not sure what he should feel except mild panic when Yugyeom immediately confirmed this with a firm yes and a nod, considering that he had no idea how the maknaes’ weirdly functional worked, and if this was going to be a problem.

Apparently not, at least according to the wide smirk and mischievous crescents of eyes Yugyeom directed at Bambam, tone of voice teasing. “Aww~ Don't tell me you're jealous,  _ you, _ out of all people~”

The way Yugyeom patted down on Bambam's head would have usually gotten the Thai boy fuming about his hair, but now he slapped the hand away idly, focus elsewhere, which told of the importance of this subject. Bambam's lips were pursed as if in annoyance, but his eyes were still smiling, betraying the act. “Psht, as if, I know the difference physical desire and mushy feelings. Besides, I think it would be hot. But mind you, I'd probably be the one getting more action than you with Mark anyway, so don't be too sorely disappointed.”

Mark was not exactly sure what to make of Bambam's reaction with how the shorter of the maknaes obviously thought this line of subject was more important than his precious hair, yet did not seem to be truly worried about Yugyeom being attracted to Mark and actively seeking to get into his pants. Mark figured Bambam felt a little jealous, but perhaps more in the attention seeking and competitive than the insecure way. It seemed quite healthy for a relationship. It certainly sounded like something that spiked up their sex life, what with getting others involved apparently was something they thought was hot and that brought out a little of the healthy kind of possessiveness.

Speaking of their sex life, Mark had yet to express any intention to get involved, and in case he would not be interested, it would be best to cut the maknaes’ plans short before they got too excited. “As adorable as your lover’s spat is, please don’t count me in before you tell me what it is you’re talking about and I actually agree to do it.”

Mark had expected the word “lover” to trigger loud protests from the maknaes, as they had been known to protest against the word “boyfriend” when used to refer to them before, but either the boys were too focused on the main content to notice Mark’s attempted jab, or something had changed. Or nothing had changed, and this was what the maknaes accepted as a word to describe their relationship.

Instead of latching onto Mark’s choice of words, the maknaes were trying to shove the honor of explaining their idea to Mark onto one another. Eventually Yugyeom managed to be more convincing in his gesturing and bowing, and Bambam got the chance to explain, keeping the sulky purse of his lips for a moment as if it was a bother. It obviously was not, because the moment the Thai boy opened his mouth it was clear he was quite excited about their idea too.

Long story short, the details were still a little bit hazy, but the maknaes wanted to give Jackson a good time by shifting to pink and purple tiers respectively and planning something special, and they thought it a  _ great _ idea that Mark would join them.

Mark was apprehensive. “I don’t think I’d feel comfortable with a situation like that, whatever sort of foursome or threesome it would be… Wouldn’t it be horribly awkward?”

“I don’t know, did you think it was awkward when Jaebum and Jackson did that number with the hickeys on you?” Yugyeom countered cleverly, the slightest tint of feigned innocence completely being ruined by that sexy smirk on his face. The youngest obviously knew he had said just the right thing, because he got Mark to immediately avert his gaze for a moment and raise his hand to touch his neck guiltily. The hickeys had pretty much completely faded by now, but Yugyeom’s words were enough of a reminder about what had happened.

“Not really, but…” Mark hesitated, trying to put his unease into words. “But it would be quite different, wouldn’t it? That was a heat of the moment sort of a thing, no one was fully undressed, or anything… And it was mostly just me and Jaebum, Jackson wasn’t really, uh, involved that much for the most part…”

“Who says it has to be any different?” Yugyeom took steps closer to him now, and when Mark did not try to avoid or escape him, the tall maknae crowded him against the kitchen counter. Strong and dexterous hands used to wielding kitchen tools came to hold onto the counter on both sides of Mark’s hips, caging the older in.

“We can reenact it exactly like you did before, if you liked that. I think I can definitely take on the role of Jaebum for you.” The smirk on Yugyeom's face was confident in a sleazy way, and Mark wanted to laugh in his face. But he contained himself for the while, going along with the maknae’s idea of the taller domineering over him for a moment. Mark lifted his arms up to prop them on Yugyeom's shoulders, before raising a leg, as if to wrap it around Yugyeom's hips and pull him closer. Instead of doing so though, Mark delivered a sharp blow with his calf into Yugyeom's knee bend at the same time as he pressed down with both arms, catching the tallest member of the House off-guard and pushing him on his knees in front of him. The wide-eyed, surprised expression on the maknae’s face got a smirk to climb on Mark’s own.

“I'll have you know, Jaebum’s position was more like this than what you were trying to pull off just now. Still up to the task?”

Bambam's laugh was loud and high, obviously amused about this turn of events, voice both amazed and teasing. “Mark-hyung, you got Jaebummie on his knees? You're really something else, aren't you~ Did you bite off more than you can chew, Yugyeommie?”

Having gathered his wits after the surprise bestowed on him by Mark, a slow, wondrous expression spread on the maknae’s face. “If I did, I'd love to choke on it.” The line got a snort from Mark and a giggle from Bambam.

The tall brunette dropped his hands from where they had been holding onto the counter to bring a couple of fingers through Mark’s belt loops, not pulling or pushing into any direction but definitely keeping Mark’s attention below the belt. The shit-eating grin was back on Yugyeom’s lips, his pride clearly not affected by being shoved down on his knees, but rather enjoying Mark’s display of prowess. “Anyway, really, I'm completely up to being pushed around, but if it's head you want, I do recommend trying Bammie. He's heavenly and been wanting to show off to you for ages. Buuuuut, if it's me you want, I'll gladly do it.”

Mark squeezed Yugyeom’s shoulders gently before ruffling the dark cherry red hair, as the smile on the older boy’s face morphed into a fond one.

“Appreciate it, but not really feeling it right now,” Mark said, intending to dismiss the subject.

Bambam, however, was having none of it, folding his hands over his chest and leaning back on the counter in the middle of the kitchen, long and lean frame angled elegantly. “Well of course not, you just got like one and a half hours worth of action with Jackson, no wonder you are not feeling quite satisfied just now~”

Mark let out a sputtering sound just as Yugyeom got up from the floor, laughing as he did while still not letting go of Mark’s belt loops, lightly tugging the shorter but older man against him. Their crotches did not quite align with the height difference Yugyeom had on him, but Mark could feel the slight press of Yugyeom’s bulge against his belt buckle anyway, and if Mark  _ wasn’t _ spent exactly like Bambam had said, he would have definitely found it arousing how affected Yugyeom was by the whole thing.

But Mark was nothing if not a tease, so he cocked his head back to look up at Yugyeom’s face, throwing the younger off as he had just opened his mouth to say something probably meant to be sultry and seducing.

“Really, it’s flattering how much you want me.”

Mark giggled at the way Yugyeom blinked in a quick sequence at him and seemed a bit flustered, but not ashamed. Mark liked it. “Alright then. Let me know if you come up with any plans or ask me when you want to go and fulfill them, but remember that I’d be quite vanilla and that I might refuse or back out if it’s too much or too awkward.”

“Okay, with that settled…” Bambam stepped up to them, easily wrapping one warm around each their waists and propping his chin on Mark’s shoulder. “I was thinking of doing some exchange of blowjobs now, Mark-hyung you are of course welcome to stay, but unless you want to watch or participate, maybe you should go~”

Mark hummed as if he was considering it, but shook his head before the maknaes would get too many ideas. “Thanks, but I really am completely drained and don’t feel  _ that _ charitable. Maybe another time?” He untangled himself from the two youngest members of the House with a smile, Bambam immediately moving to take his place with his other hand remaining easily at Yugyeom’s waist and the other dropping down to his belt buckle.

Yugyeom shouted a reminder of “You know we won’t stop asking if you answer like that so you better mean it!!” after Mark as the older left and out of courtesy to the other members of the House, closed the door to the kitchen behind him.

  
  
  


Wanting to give Jaebum and Youngjae space, Mark worked alone for most of the day. The lunch and dinner had a delightful mood to them with everyone being in such high spirits. After witnessing how the two new-maybe-something-soon-persons were in a weird sort of a honeymoon phase right now that involved a lot of stammering and awkward silences during lunch, Mark deemed it fair to change their usual seating order, and claimed the seat next to Jinyoung during dinner instead of sitting next to Youngjae like usual. It wasn’t like Youngjae had been ignoring Mark or anything like that, but the younger was just unable to focus on anything else than Jaebum, as he was clearly hyperaware of every word that the older boy said and every movement Jaebum did, so. Mark thought it necessary to give them some space, and the seat from the other side of the table gave him a better chance to observe them anyway.

The change was not bad at all for the others either, considering that the usual Jinyoung - Jaebum - Jackson dynamic was already broken with Jaebum acting all jittery every time he got Youngjae’s attention. Mark was accepted into the conversation with ease, Jinyoung only giving him a quick look before including him, and Bambam accepted the loss of his chair without even blinking, the Thai boy simply sitting onto Yugyeom’s lap like it was business like usual, as it actually was every other day, since the second youngest so loved sitting on other people and be babied, although he did not straight out admit it.

In any case, the awkwardness of Jaebum and Youngjae was cute, just, it was all very couple-y, and that was something new to the dynamics of the House. The maknaes’ relationship-or-not did not count obviously, as the two youngest were far from sending shy or mooning looks to one another, acting instead in the role of the twins of terror rather than of a couple, and besides, they had been like this since probably the start.

But something delicate was blooming between Jaebum and Youngjae, and it needed time to grow and settle before it would even out, and fit into the House’s dynamics snugly. Things changed and grew, and that was the way of life. It seemed like the House was more than ready to accommodate and adjust to this change in dynamics, which really made Mark glad to be part of such a welcoming and understanding circle of friends. He could feel the way everyone else was consciously working to give Youngjae and Jaebum the space and privacy (of sorts) the couple needed to test out their fledgling relationship, by keeping eyes and topics of discussion elsewhere.

Not even Yugyeom teased Jaebum about how the older and usually so chic and cool man almost dropped his chopsticks when Youngjae reached over him for a bowl of side dish.

  
  
  


Mark had known things would change, but it was still a bit of a shock when he entered his room that evening after completing all of his tasks, and found it less cluttered than he had seen in weeks. Youngjae, still in his work clothes, was sitting on top of the folded covers of the bed, playing a game on his smartphone, but the second Mark had opened the door, the younger boy scrambled to put his game away and to get up from the bed to address Mark. Mark furrowed his eyebrows, as everything about Youngjae’s body language spoke about nerves, and Mark, of course, immediately got worried with a hundred of worst case scenarios going through his head.

Thankfully, Youngjae let him quickly out of his misery, blurting after only a couple of seconds of wringing his hands in front of him, “I’m moving back to my own room”.

After having gone through in his head several scenarios ranging from Jaebum hurting Youngjae, Jackson firing Youngjae for no reason to Youngjae’s family members dying and Youngjae being diagnosed with a mortal illness, the reality was rather anticlimactic. “Oh. Okay?”

“Okay?” Youngjae laughed nervously, his voice rising to the end of the world almost hysterically. “Is that it? You’re not… Upset, or, angry at me, or feeling abandoned because I’m doing this right now because I’m--”

Cutting Youngjae off before the younger had enough time to get too deep into his ramblings, Mark raised his hands as he walked over to his friend and lightly grabbed Youngjae by the shoulders, smiling reassuringly. “No no. You just looked so nervous I expected something worse, like Jaebum being a jerk again or you leaving the House or something. So, no. Really, it’s alright. I told you you could stay for as long as you liked, but that meant no obligation to you. You’ve felt that this has been a long time coming anyway, right?”

Youngjae drew a shaky breath, exhaling slowly, and then another, gathering his wits, before speaking. His eyes were watery when he looked slightly down at Mark from the younger was a couple of centimeters taller, and Mark saw the immense thankfulness sparkling in them as it were, without Youngjae even needing to say anything. But as the loyal and grateful friend, Youngjae would always insist to say the unnecessary words out loud, valuing the weight and meaning of them and thus thinking it important to voice them, while Mark usually relied on his actions speaking for themselves.

“Thank you, Mark-hyung, for understanding.”

And if the words would not be enough to express the depth of Youngjae’s emotions, the tremble to his voice would. Mark brought one hand to smooth over the side of Youngjae’s soft cheek while the other fluffed the younger’s ginger brown hair, willing his friend not to start crying. Youngjae really had had enough to cry about in the last few weeks.

“Hey… Of course I would, don’t you worry about me. I love to see you this excited and happy, you know, with Jaebum. I’m glad he finally saw sense, and I hope things turn out for the better now, or if not, at least you two will have tried, right?” Mark’s voice was pitched low, calming, and Youngjae laughed through a sniffle, leaning into Mark’s comforting touch, and Mark hummed, happy to have everything Youngjae entrusted him; friendship, secrets, worries, fears. Youngjae’s smile was so pure, and Mark had sworn to protect it.

“Yes… And I’m glad to have this chance. Thank you, Mark-hyung, really, for everything. Please take care of me in the future too.”

“Of course.” Mark smiled, not letting any of the nostalgy or sadness through to his expression until the door closed behind Youngjae after the last good night wishes.

Mark tried to shake off the feeling of solitude as he prepared for bed, he really did, but the quiet that would usually feel nice and comforting felt too heavy. Mark even went as far as to put on some newest pop music blasting from the puny speakers of his smartphone, trying to fill the silence for once. But although he hummed along to the songs to the best of his abilities, it was nothing like hearing the pleasant sound of Youngjae’s voice as the younger easily matched any melody, and hit even the high notes without sounding strained. And although Mark went out of his way to scatter his bathroom products to fill even more than the space they had taken before he had had to accommodate Youngjae in his room, they did not fill the empty spot that losing Youngjae's presence had left.

Mark was sure he would adjust to this quickly enough. After all, he had adjusted to having a room all for himself in the House in no time despite having had to share a room with his brother for so many years. But moving into the House, he had been excited for the change, prepared for it, but now, the change to having to room alone felt so sudden. But it was all on Mark for not having expected this with how Youngjae’s and Jaebum’s fledgling relationship had started to develop, because he could have totally expected this to happen now if he had paid more attention, right? In any case, Mark did not feel sad about Youngjae not needing him anymore during the nights, not at all. That only meant that Youngjae was really feeling better and happier now, and that was what Mark had wanted all along. So really, Mark should be enjoying having the space and privacy of his accommodations for himself, as he always had preferred to have room for his thoughts.

But Mark wasn’t enjoying it. He was trying to find an explanation for his feelings, any excuse to justify why he was not happy right now, but couldn’t find any. Or rather, although Mark was happy for Youngjae, there was a nagging feeling of loneliness in his chest, a sadness for himself as he wondered if Youngjae would be sleeping in Jaebum’s room already tonight, finding comfort in the arms of the man the younger had longed after so long.

And although Mark tried busying himself with going over social media, reading the latest news and playing a silly mobile game, the lingering feeling would not go away.

  
  
  


So, to sum up, there were only egotistic reasons why Mark found himself standing behind the door to the Master bedroom after sleeping time in his plain plaid pajama pants and a simple t-shirt. Mark was very aware of his selfishness, but he would not bring himself to regret it or to back down now, instead going to open the heavy door with little hesitation, sparing only half a thought to worry about walking in onto something indecent. More worrying was probably how little he cared if such a prospect would really happen at this point.

But instead of a scene straight out of the fantasies of many of Jackson Wang’s and his servants’ fangirls and boys, the sight that greeted Mark was much like the other time he had sneaked into Jackson's room after dark like this, that time when he had been coming back from his vacation and Jackson had still been awake, the handsome, topless blonde leaning back against the headboard of his bed, reading a book in the light of his bedside lamp with black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. Like that time, Jackson looked up to see who was entering, but this time, Mark wasn't peeking in shyly by the door - he was stepping in boldly - and unlike last time, Jackson did not look surprised to see it was Mark who was disturbing him at this hour.

Also, extraordinarily, this time it was Mark who spoke first, despite of Jackson already moving to close his book and open his mouth to probably greet Mark.

“Youngjae went to sleep to his own room so… I'd be free to let you try the sleeping-next-to-someone thing tonight, if you want.”

“Oh.” Now Jackson did look surprised, and the only sound in the momentary silence was the gentle rustle of Jackson’s sheets and the soft thud of the book as the younger turned slightly to place it onto the bedside table. Having already revealed all of his cards, Mark had nothing to do but wait by the door nervously, wetting his lips as he waited for Jackson's answer.

It came quickly enough, escorted by a warm smile and crinkle of crescent eyes that the rims of Jackson's glasses only emphasized. “Alright, then, if you're free and willing, who am I to refuse?”

Mark gave a small smile, and with that, it was settled. Mark closed the door behind him and softly padded over to the huge bed, leaving his slippers to the side, still feeling the slightest bit of nervousness with how Jackson's full attention was on him now, and Mark was not sure how to meet the younger’s warm chocolate eyes without getting lost in them. It was because of that bashfulness and his averted gaze that Mark noticed the glimmer of silver where Jackson's hands were resting on top of the blanket, and a quick glance was enough for Mark to recognize the simple silver chain bracelet he had stared at for too long before buying it, wondering if it would be any good of a present to gift to Jackson despite all of the encouragements Yugyeom had given Mark on the spot.

Jackson was wearing the bracelet Mark had given the younger on his birthday. Jackson was wearing some navy blue silk bottoms, his black-rimmed glasses, the bracelet gifted by Mark, and nothing else.

To say Mark felt giddy about that would be an understatement. The older boy fought very hard to keep his expression in check as he moved his eyes up to meet Jackson's gaze, deciding that drowning in their chocolate warmth was better than to be caught smiling stupidly at Jackson's crotch (or worse, Jackson realizing Mark was feeling overwhelmingly happy and light in his stomach seeing Jackson still wear his birthday gift although it had been over a week since Jackson’s birthday, and Jackson had no obligations to display his appreciation for the presents anymore, oh, and on top of that, Jackson can’t have expected to see Mark tonight either, so it couldn’t be like he would have worn it just for Mark, right? Jackson was wearing it because… just, because).

And drown in Jackson’s eyes he did. Jackson’s expression was so open from where he was looking up at Mark through the glasses, and Mark did not hesitate as he brought one knee up on the bed and cupped the back of Jackson’s head with one hand to guide the younger into a kiss. Their lips met so easily, not shy as tongues played lightly and teasingly without going into depth, just enjoying each other’s mouths without the intent of getting heated and more carried away.

It should not be this natural, leaning down to kiss his Master, someone far above him in social status, but Mark had already gotten used to this, gotten used to getting the smell of Jackson’s skin into his nose. The scent from that morning’s bath lingered under the perfume Jackson wore combined with the sweat that had risen onto his skin during the day, the slight soft smell of jasmine bringing back memories from their steamy moments in the bathroom that morning, making sleepy arousal Mark was not planning to act on stir in the bottom of his stomach just a little.

Jackson laid one palm comfortably at Mark’s hips to guide the older fully onto the bed and Mark absentmindedly kicked his slippers off, not caring where they landed while he laid down onto his side next to Jackson on the bed, his one hand still caressing Jackson’s neck while Jackson brought fingers of his other hand to trace the shorter hairs around Mark’s ear.

The younger man’s deep brown eyes were so beautiful in the warm light of the bedside lamp when Mark opened his own eyes to look at Jackson's again. The glasses Jackson wore were getting a bit in the way of their kissing, but Mark did not care, and when Jackson moved one hand (the one with the bracelet, Mark’s mind noted idly and unnecessarily) to take them off, Mark clasped the younger’s fingers gently and shook his head, insisting silently for Jackson to keep them on. The younger complied easily, leaning closer to continue kissing again, full lips slick and soft against Mark’s, and tongue curious as it traced the older’s lips.

Jackson did take them off later though, when their making out had calmed down to just pecks, along with the bracelet that he carefully clasped open before setting it gently onto the bedside table, not that Mark was watching. He wasn’t, and then Jackson was turning off the table lamp, and Mark had to focus on other things, such as accommodating a very cuddly Jackson in his arms. Although Mark missed observing the reflections on the surface of Jackson’s eyes, this was nice too, sleepy arms draping over their bodies in the dark, hands drawing blankets over the two of them, and lips tracing over cheeks to find their ways back to lips again, so warm and easy and  _ comfortable. _

Considering how talkative Jackson usually was, the younger’s silence was surprising and surprisingly cosy, especially after how the quiet of Mark’s own room had felt so stifling. But it wasn’t really quiet now - Mark could hear Jackson’s calm breaths, the soft rustles of the bedsheets whenever one or both of them were trying to find a better position, and his own heartbeat in his ears as Jackson interlaced their fingers between them like it wasn’t a big deal. They had ended up in a position where Mark had his arm under Jackson’s neck and his other hand was laying between them where Jackson’s one hand was grasping it, and Jackson’s other was draped over Mark’s waist. Their legs were intertwined, blankets arranged so that they weren’t between them, and Mark did not know how he had tricked himself for even just a moment to think this would be like sleeping next to Youngjae. Sharing a bed with Youngjae was all spooning and comfort, but this… The last time Mark had fallen asleep due to exhaustion, not really understanding the situation he had been in, but this time, he was perfectly aware.

It was comfortable. But it was intimate, and Mark knew he couldn’t blame it just on the kissing for long.

Jackson’s breathing got slower and more even as the younger slipped into slumber, his hold on Mark’s fingers loosening only slightly to make it more comfortable, but not letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some nice hand-holding and making out to balance out the smut overdose from the previous chapter :D
> 
> 205k word count for this chapter, Bambam's birthday digits~
> 
> Those who follow me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/seitsemannen) already had the chance to read the beginning of this chapter as I did a silly Twitter challenge~ I loooove the maknaes. I love displaying their dynamics. I'm very happy with the Yugbam scene at the beginning of this chapter. They are up to absolutely no good.
> 
> I have no clue about how long I'm going to be able to keep Mark in denial. I'll try to hold off still so that we can get a bit more of the smut but, I don't know how long it's going to last hahaha
> 
> Also, if the last few chapters have not been clue enough, those of you that expect pure top/bottom roles for Markson (with Jackson only as a very Top Topper and Mark only as a very Bottom Bottom) are up for a surprise :D I'm actually happily surprised by this development myself, I was at some point worried I would have the top/bottom roles clearly laid out, but I do rather prefer Markson as switchers.
> 
> I'm almost done drowning in studies for this semester, yay~ Hope y'all are doing well in whatever endeavours you chose for yourself this year~


	45. Forty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I absolutely hate dealing with chapters longer than 10k because my writing gets so slow and they’re exhausting to proofread and manage and I start to lose motivation because I don’t get to update as often as I’d like to??
> 
> WELL THIS CHAPTER IS A MONSTROUS 17,222 WORDS LONG. I HAVE BEEN GIVEN NO REST BY THE MEMBERS OF THIS HOUSE. I AM DEAD AND MY ASHES HAVE LONG SINCE BEEN SCATTERED. PLEASE LIGHT A CANDLE IN MY HONOR.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy this chapter killed me and it has the longest smut scene I’ve ever done so that should be satisfactory right??? (It’s painful though. Everything is painful. I warned you.)

Somehow, unlike last time, this time Mark was completely aware of where he was sleeping and with whom even before he stirred, the knowledge sitting at the back of his head before he reached any sort of conscious state. And he was content where he lay, comfortable and warm with Jackson's bare, broad chest radiating warmth against his back through the thin material of his pyjama shirt. Jackson was slotted as close to Mark as was reasonably comfortable, his muscular arm resting around Mark’s waist and strong fingers tangled into the thin t-shirt over Mark’s chest, holding the older close like there was any way he would be going anywhere with how their legs were entangled together and Jackson's nose was nestled between his shoulder blades. Clearly, there was no escape.

Mark thrifted comfortably in and out of consciousness, having already slept enough, but feeling too cosy to even think about waking up properly. During his life as a servant he had learned to be a fairly light sleeper, waking up easily and falling back asleep quickly whenever he had the chance, as sometimes night schedules at servant households required being woken up in the middle of the night, and for one’s continuing health it was an useful ability to be able to fall back asleep again when the emergency was over. So naturally, when the door to the master bedroom was opened, although silently, Mark stirred, his brain analyzing whether or not the situation was something he needed to be fully waking up to.

The brains voted for yes, when they recognized the light sounds as the steps of a person approaching the bed, so Mark peered his eyes open into the dark room and shifted in Jackson’s hold a bit so that he could see who it was that was that had entered the room.

“Oh! Mark-hyung! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I just came by to prepare the bath,” Youngjae whispered as an explanation when the servant noticed Mark lifting his head to look at him. The position was getting on Mark’s neck quickly though, and Youngjae was no threat, so he flopped his head back onto the full pillows without further ceremony. Jackson made a humming sound as he snuggled closer to Mark again, as the distance between them had probably grown to like half a centimeter or something. Completely reasonable to move in closer and hold on tighter.

For someone who claimed they couldn’t sleep next to anyone, Jackson seemed to be doing it perfectly fine, and the blonde was being  _ super cuddly _ to top it all off. Not that Mark minded, rather, now that he was slightly more awake his stomach filled with butterflies because of how Jackson was holding him close like something precious, like something that would disappear from his grasp the second he let go of it.

Mark dozed off again and apparently hadn’t woken when Youngjae had exited the room, because the next time he woke, it was to the smell of food and the soft clank of a metal tray being set down on the wooden bedside table. This time Mark turned fully onto his back so that he could prop his head better up against the pillows, and as a response to the movement the blonde snuggling him tucked their head onto his chest, letting out a disapproving noise.

Youngjae smiled down at Mark sheepishly from where he was standing next to the bed, usually so loud and melodic voice pitched quiet out of courtesy. “I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you anything, Mark-hyung, but I didn’t want to reveal to the maknaes you were here unless you wanted to.”

“It’s– uh,” Mark cleared his throat, hoarse from disuse, “It’s alright. Is it breakfast time already? Crap, I didn’t mean to sleep so long, I should have put on an alarm…”

Jackson made a louder sound of complaint at Mark attempting to fully sit up. Youngjae barely muffled his giggle into his hand, trying to keep quiet for absolutely no good reason considering that if it was breakfast time, it was due time for Jackson to wake up anyway. Mark was now steadily getting more embarrassed, especially with how Jackson’s thigh was draped over both of his legs now, the Master acting like an oversized, clingy koala bear although he was barely awake.

“Alright then, I’m sure you can take care of waking Jackson-hyung since you’re already here~ Enjoy your morning, Mark-hyung!”

Mark was not sure if it was a cough or the word ‘sex’ between the ‘morning’ and ‘Mark-hyung’, but in any case there was a distinct taste of betrayal in the way Youngjae simply turned on his heels and skipped out of the room, way too cheerful to not be mocking, and definitely rude as he pretended he didn’t hear his friend’s spluttered protests.

Be as it may, Mark really hadn’t expected to sleep in this late, being used to waking up early by himself. He had relied too much on his biological clock to wake him up, and it had let him down in favor of staying closer to the source of warmth and comfort for a while longer. The whole House was definitely awake at this hour, and Mark was probably supposed to check in with Jinyoung soon if not already. It would be difficult if not impossible to get unnoticed back to his room to change and get ready. He really should have thought this through and prepared himself for this better, but it really hadn't occurred to him last night when he had seeked Jackson out in a moment of weakness.

Mark sighed, shaking Jackson’s bare shoulder with one hand, trying to ignore how nice its firmness felt against his palm. “Jackson, I need to get up and get to work, and you need to wake up.”

There was a grumble, followed by Jackson’s hold tightening around the narrower man’s middle, and Mark sighed again. Youngjae could have at least opened the curtains, the light streaming in usually helped in waking Jackson up. Mark pushed himself upright, defying Jackson’s sleepy maneuvers to keep him down in the bed, before ruffling Jackson’s bleached hair in a moment of overwhelming fondness he felt towards the younger man, disregarding their difference in status once more. “Jackson, you need to let go.”

“Nooooo,” came the soft noise, and really, it wasn’t like Mark  _ wanted _ to go, but he had to. The positive thing about this situation was that Jackson was at least waking up, cracking an eye open and looking up at Mark. “I slept so good… and you don’t have to go anywhere if I say otherwise.”

Mark sighed this time in exasperation, but gasped with desire a second later as want yanked in his stomach, Jackson’s arm having conveniently settled lower as Mark had sat up moved, and the devil had moved it just enough to brush it against the older man’s morning wood. Mark could see the half grin that spread on Jackson’s lips even as the younger was trying to feign some state of half-sleep by burying his face into the side of Mark's thigh and keeping his eyes closed. Mark wasn't sure if Jackson even cared that his act wasn't believable.

“Listen,” Mark begun, very aware that his voice had dropped in pitch and was still quite hoarse from having just woken up, “You know that if you insist that I will stay, but I would really like to get up and ready before Jinyoung gets worried again about my whereabouts. If it’s already breakfast time for you, I should be checking in right about now.”

Jackson turned his face upwards to look at Mark, propping his head on the older boy’s thigh as a cutesy pout slipped onto his face. The words Mark had to say felt sticky in his throat as the urge to give in became so strong that he had to fumble to remember why he felt it necessary to get out of this situation. “Jackson, I will stay if you ask. But if you let me go now and eat your breakfast, I’ll make it up for you later, okay?”

It felt like a deal with the devil, especially with the lazy grin that overcame Jackson’s faked pout as he was thinking it over. The glint in his chocolate eyes was dangerous, but if nothing else, at least Mark could be sure that the Master was quite awake by now.

“How?” Jackson inquired, voice laced with innocence as artificial as the pout he had worn before. A shiver went down Mark’s spine as Jackson smoothly moved the arm that had been wrapped over Mark’s lap so that he could boldly place his palm on top of Mark’s crotch. The older boy’s breath hitched as his cock answered to Jackson’s touch and twitched against the weight pressed against it. It was an eager reaction to a fairly simple touch, but to be fair, Mark was sensitive as he had only just woken up, and Jackson playing him like this was plain  _ hot.  _ Not like he could help his physical reactions to it, morning wood slowly turning into an erection of arousal.

Mark swallowed, the sound louder than it should have been, willing himself not to buck up into Jackson's hand although his blood was screaming at him to do just so. He tried to ignore how close Jackson's mouth was to his dick and how much he wanted to just give in and let the younger suck him off like he wanted to. Mark reminded himself repeatedly of why he was doing this — he was already late, Jinyoung would be angry and worried, and the plan they had for later. Still, it wasn’t easy, not with Jackson swiping his thumb across the tip of Mark’s cock through the layers of fabric, as if on accident although it totally wasn't, and Mark shuddered.

“I’ll, ah–” Jackson interrupted the thought by fully cupping his dick as well as was possible with the pajama pants and boxers still in the way. He was applying pressure exactly where Mark wanted, and the brunette couldn’t see his erection going down anytime soon, gods be damned, not with how Jackson was now mouthing over the tip through the soft fabric. “– gods, Jackson, I’ll come by later, uh, the maknaes have something planned– ah, I’m sure it’ll be, um, satisfying.”

“Is that so…” Jackson replied slowly, his fingers loosening their hold on Mark’s erection to slip over to the elastic waistband of the pajama pants blocking his access to what he desired, running fingertips over the skin just above and making Mark shiver again with how the touch almost tickled.

Mark almost missed Jackson’s following words, too distracted by his blood rushing downstairs, his dick left without the attention it desperately wanted more of now that it had gotten some.

“So… Your plan now is to just, go downstairs in your sleepwear and a raging erection and  _ hope _ you manage to slip past both the maknaes and Jinyoung unnoticed?” Jackson was playing coy, but there was a sly smile on his face where he was looking up at Mark’s face, fingers still caressing the older boy’s lower stomach idly.

“Uh,” Mark answered intelligently, and Jackson took that as his cue to continue before Mark could come up with anything.

“Really, I’m quite sure I can get you to come quickly enough for it to be worth the couple of minutes it’ll take, and it would save you from the embarrassment of still sporting a boner when you are inevitably stopped while making your way to your quarters…”

When had Mark lost control of the situation? Somewhere between Jackson mouthing his dick and looking up at him with those beautiful, desirable chocolate praline eyes, probably. The brunette swallowed slowly, staring at how hooded and hungry Jackson’s eyes looked, brains straining to find fault in Jackson’s logic. The problem was that he couldn’t, and the more time he wasted arguing with Jackson, the more time it would take him to get downstairs anyway.

“Alright, fine, but it’s your fault if I don’t feel up to anything later, then,” Mark sighed, giving in and leaning backwards against the headboard, crossing his hands over his chest and summoning a pout onto his lips, like this was all Jackson’s fault now. It was, wasn’t it?

However, Jackson didn’t seem to mind, the smirk on his lips almost predatory as his fingers looped themselves under the waistbands of both Mark’s plaid pajama pants and the boxers he wore beneath. “I’m sure I can convince you then, too.”

Somehow, Mark didn’t doubt him, and he easily lifted his hips as Jackson tugged his pants down to mid-thigh to deliver what was teased and promised, eager to prove himself right about the short amount of time he could get Mark to come in.

And he wasn't wrong, because Mark was out of the room not even five minutes later.

  
  
  


Like Jackson had predicted, Mark couldn’t get past the kitchen and Jinyoung’s office without getting caught, because Bambam had the apparent skill to sense gossip like a shark would smell blood in water. Mark had made sure to make as little noise as possible and go by the open doors of the kitchen and Jinyoung’s office as quickly as he could to avoid being seen, but to no avail.

At least it was amusing how Bambam's voice rose in both pitch and volume with every word that got out of his mouth as he ran from the kitchen into the corridor. “What are you doing making your way  _ that way _ down the halls  _ in your pyjamas,  _ Mark-hyung??”

Mark spent a moment calculating if he could escape if he just ran fast enough into his room and locked the door behind him, but came to the decision that there was only so long he would be able to avoid the questions before he would have to come out of his room for sustenance. Best to face the music straight away, like an adult, and preserve face.

Still, although the duo of mayhem had already made enough noise for the whole House to know that something was out of the ordinary, Mark couldn't bring himself to feel annoyed or even embarrassed about the whole situation as he turned around to face the inquisitive eyes of the maknaes. He was rather well rested and the pleasant afterbuzz of an orgasm was still running through his veins, so he felt rather relaxed and confident, ready to face anything, even if it was prying questions that were sure to shatter any remaining illusions of his innocence around the House.

Mark yawned, rather enjoying the companionable way the maknaes each grabbed one of his arms, although he knew it was what they did to ensure he couldn't escape. “Well, would you believe me if I told you I slept on the billiard room sofa?”

“Nope,” Yugyeom answered straight away.

“You don't believe that yourself,” Bambam continued, narrowing his eyes at his hyung.

Before Mark could answer, Youngjae appeared from nowhere to spoil the fun. “Oh, hello Mark-hyung! You took longer than was necessary, was Jackson good?” 

Mark admired how Youngjae got the whole household conned to believe he was this pure innocent soul with his angelic smile and cute face. In reality the young man knew exactly where and when to strike, not shying away from raunchy subjects and taking part in the debate in a distinctly not-very-pure-virgin-angel-like manner.

Mark directed a smile as wide and fakely innocent as Youngjae was sporting at his friend and former roommate, shrugging in the maknaes’ loose hold. “Yes, he was feeling rather good and generous this morning, thank you for asking.”

As was to be expected, this admission made Yugyeom and Bambam erupt in shouts and exclamations and resort to violence, as they shook Mark back and forth like answers about what exactly had happened would just drop out of him like apples from a tree.

“Alright, settle down,” Jinyoung’s voice got some immediate and much needed peace and quiet into the corridor.

Jaebum and Jinyoung stepped side by side out of Jinyoung’s office, no longer able to ignore the racket outside. Jaebum moved over to stand next to Youngjae, and Mark did not miss the way the older comfortably laid a hand to rest on the younger’s hip and how Youngjae slightly leaned onto the taller boy’s frame, accepting the touch. Jinyoung stayed by the doorframe to his office, hands on his hips as he looked at the maknaes very deprecatingly, like a very tired adult would regard their kids having decided to spread colorful finger paint all over white walls, and not for the first time.

The maknaes did quiet down in front of their feared hyungs, but they were clutching Mark closer now, protective of their source of gossip or perhaps hoping the oldest could or would save them from a possible scolding. Either way, Mark allowed himself to be manhandled for a while longer, fond enough of the two youngers members of the household to tolerate their rough love. It probably made quite a ridiculous sight, the maknaes trying to make themselves small at Mark’s sides, considering Mark was shorter than both of them (although with Bambam the difference would only be tiny if the lanky Thai boy wouldn’t insist on wearing those insoles every day).

Jinyoung gave a drawn-out sigh, intentionally emphasizing how little he appreciated the maknaes’ actions. “Let Mark-hyung go and grill him later when you’re on a break, he’s late and you should be busy preparing lunch now.”

The maknaes grumbled in protest and Jaebum chuckled, saying something about garden work before guiding Youngjae down the hall (and no, Mark did not miss the meaningful glance Youngjae threw at Mark which Mark knew that meant that he would have to explain the train of thought that had led up to him sleeping in Jackson’s room to Youngjae sooner than later). Jinyoung’s glare only intensified, and eventually Yugyeom and Bambam had to give in, pouting and whining that Mark really needed to tell them all the details later as they retreated back to the kitchen, leaving Mark in the corridor alone with Jinyoung. He would have left too, but he hadn’t been dismissed yet, and Jinyoung appeared rather intimidating this morning.

Compared to the maknaes prying into the (actually not) steamy details of the night and Youngjae demanding the whole logic chain of Mark’s thoughts that had made him seek out Jackson last night, Mark was much more worried about the grilling he might receive from the Keeper of the House. Jinyoung had previously shown some apprehension regarding getting very close to Jackson in general, worrying about anything that was out of norm for the usual in the House, and Mark knew that he was definitely more than toeing the line. Although his and Jinyoung’s relationship had been warming up lately, especially with Jinyoung consoling him after he had been stood up by Jackson after the corporate party, the black haired man was difficult to read, and out of all the members of the House, Mark knew the least what to expect from him.

But instead of giving Mark an earful, Jinyoung’s glare softened to an expression that was exasperated, yes, but more gentle, if not amused. “Get ready quickly, okay? I promised Jaebum-hyung a day in the gardens with Youngjae, but there’s also work inside the House that needs to be done, so, I need you.”

Mark nodded, drawing his lips into a tight line as he bowed to thank Jinyoung. He definitely did not want to disappoint Jinyoung, and yet he had already messed up by not having set an alarm and being thus late.

Mark was ready in record time, foregoing styling his hair and putting makeup on so that he had the time to take a shower instead, washing away the last evidence of what had happened this morning and the previous one from his skin, the faint smell of jasmines leaving to be replaced with Mark’s usual bodywash.

But as much as he washed and rinsed, the change that had happened in Mark recently was not one that could as easily be erased and washed down the drain, sticking deeper to him than his skin, having crawled into his chest to take residence in his heart.

  
  
  


Somehow, it was the way Jinyoung’s eyes were so kind to the point of almost pitying and that his attitude towards Mark’s actions was so understanding, that threw Mark off the most. Jinyoung’s words were usually so sharp, so grounding, the Keeper’s manners confident as he never hesitated to point out when someone had made a mistake. The straightforwardness was something Mark really liked about Jinyoung, the way the Korean male was direct, honorable and dependable regarding House matters, so the younger  _ not _ mentioning anything in regards to the incident that morning where Mark had ended up coming almost forty minutes late to his morning check-in was more than a little weird, and definitely off-putting.

In some sudden bout of confidence, courage or sheer madness, Mark was not going to let sleeping dogs lie. Jinyoung was clearly intent on sweeping the whole matter under the rug, not even scolding Mark about being late, just informing the older of his duties for the day and asking him for his bow tie color of choice, like this were any typical morning. Jinyoung avoiding the subject  _ annoyed _ Mark because it was so unlike the younger male, and the usual Jinyoung wouldn't miss a chance to get sassy and snarky about House matters. At the very least Mark would have expected Jinyoung to want to talk about what happened so that the younger could be sure he understood the situation in full, making sure he wasn't misinterpreting things.

Mark bit the side of his lip, ignoring Jinyoung’s question about his preferred bow tie color for the day to place a question of his own. “Why are you not asking me about this morning?”

Jinyoung visibly faltered in the apparent surprise of Mark completely diverting the line of their conversation, his dark eyes rapidly blinking before the Korean male quickly gathered himself. He raised a hand to rub at his forehead as he sighed, avoiding Mark’s eyes for a moment before meeting him headfirst again, jaw set and voice even and sharp. “Do you need me to scold you for being late?”

“No, but–”

“Then, what is it that you want me to say? Ask what you were doing? It was quite obvious where you were sleeping last night, and it wasn't your bed or the billiard room sofa. Get mad at you or Jackson for it? Why, it clearly wasn't an accident that you slept there, Jackson can do what he wants and if he wants to break his own rules, that's for him to choose, and no reason to blame you. Warn you again about how dangerous a line you're treading? We already went through all that, didn't we. You know very well that there will only be misery at the end of the line, but if you need me to explain it again to you, fine.” Jinyoung drew a shaky breath, calming himself as the words had started to stumble out of his mouth so quickly, more spat than spoken. It would have been rather fascinating to watch Jinyoung lose and collect himself if it weren't so intimidating, dangerous but beautiful like a tidal wave crashing to the shore and wiping all life under. “Jackson is so warm, so welcoming and so wonderful that it's easy to get confused. He tries to keep the distance, but it's kind of hard with these levels of intimacy, you know? He is so caring that what otherwise would obviously be just physical attraction can so easily be mistaken as something more.”

Jinyoung’s words were a cold ice pick through Mark’s heart. Although he wouldn't have maybe wanted to admit it, the words the younger had chosen were so on point it was scary. What made the jagged pick really twist in Mark’s chest was the way Jinyoung had said the words, voice so full of emotion and worry and weight that Mark felt that Jinyoung understood  _ everything,  _ understood even better than Mark did and it made him feel transparent, a bit helpless.

Jinyoung took hold of his biceps gently and Mark wondered what sort of expression he was wearing right now on his face, how well his shock was showcased on his features for Jinyoung to see. Jinyoung’s hold was warm and firm, the look in his black eyes almost pleading as they pierced into Mark’s soul.

“Just,  _ please _ don't get confused, because that is a terrible road to go down on and the damage takes such a long time to heal, both for you and all others involved.”

_ I'm not. _ A voice inside Mark’s head insisted, but the words were stuck onto the roof of his mouth as he was trying to figure out how the muscles of his face worked so he could pull off something resembling a reassuring smile. He chose to ignore the twist of cold in his heart, the ice cold drops melting and running on his insides, making him feel like shivering. He knew what Jinyoung spoke of, of course he did. This was an unsaid rule, something not written into their contracts but rather just assumed that those that got into the House would understand and stay in control of.

_ Don't get confused,  _ Jinyoung had said the night Jackson had left Mark at the limousine to go fuck it out with Jaebum.  _ It's nothing personal. _ Because it wasn't, it was House business, just Jackson casually having sex with whomever he deemed suitable for the whims and desires he felt at that very moment.

Love was a luxury Jackson thought he couldn't afford, despite all the wealth and power bestowed to him, or more correctly, exactly because of those. Jackson had his happiness in the House as it was, with the members of his household that were like family to him, but it was just a temporary escape to him, casual sex and friendship before the inevitable loveless marriage. Feelings of anything more than platonic affection and carnal desire between Jackson and anyone else were not encouraged, not part of the deal, completely against the unspoken rules, and like Jinyoung said, would only get all parties involved hurt. Mark understood this.

Still, he insisted to himself and Jinyoung that there wasn't a problem, that he was not confused, that he was in control of his feelings and they would not get out of hand. It was nothing to worry about, he told himself.

“I know. I won't.” The words tasted like cardboard in Mark’s mouth, almost impossible to get out as Mark forced a more or less travesty of a smile onto his face, wondering why his chest stung and felt so tight and heavy as he told himself the words he said were true.

Jinyoung didn't look like he believed him. Mark didn't know why, but he wasn't quite sure how believable the smile he had pulled on his face was turning out either, as he did feel sort of numb with how cold and constricted his chest felt.

“Don't forget.” Jinyoung's eyes had so much water in them, the black surface so full of emotions whenever the handsome Korean male chose to show them, and the smile he gave was sad in its tone as he squeezed Mark’s arms once more before letting go.

“I won't,” Mark said more firmly this time, the words sitting deep inside him and weighing undeniably true.

Jinyoung nodded and licked his lips, eyes darting as the younger seeked to return back to more light-hearted avenues of conversation.

“So. Your bow tie?” Jinyoung's smile looked like he was really trying, eyes still welling with emotions but gentler now, like softer waves soothing the battered shore the water had so harshly crashed on just moments before. Mark was feeling his smile a little now, although it still felt out of place on his face, and his feelings were still in full turbulence.

It was very much because of the emotional instability that he was feeling, combined with his stubborn will to prove that Jinyoung's worries were unwarranted that Mark didn't hesitate to take the leap. “I would like to switch and try the pink and purple dots today.”

Jinyoung blinked at him, plump lips parting just a little before the younger closed them again and nodded. “Alright, but I'm not sure if I have the combination of blue and turquoise stripes with pink and purple dots anywhere, if that was what you meant, as that's quite a lot of colors to wear at once. But let me check.”

In the end the closest Jinyoung managed to find to what Mark wanted was a bowtie that had a tartan pattern mostly governed with blue and turquoise, but with thinner pink and purple lines completing the pattern. Jinyoung told him that it was likely that he would have to explain the meaning to Jackson, and everyone else in the House too, considering how curious and nosy they were. “I'm not sure if any of us ever wore this specific one before, or if the meaning was the same that time.”

A thought that stuck to the back of Mark’s head at that statement was that if Jinyoung thought this bow tie might never have been worn, shouldn't it in then have been in an unopened case like the single red bow tie was? The brunette chewed on the side of his lip, wondering if now was the right moment to ask about the red bow tie tier. He quickly decided against it, since asking about the packaging or the red bow tie tier now would reveal to Jinyoung that he had seen the single red bow in its packaging earlier, and Mark didn’t want that. He would want to ask about the red tier more vaguely, and hear what Jinyoung’s thoughts about it were before maybe pointing out that he knew about the single red bow tie.

So instead of starting another line of conversation that would not go over easily, Mark simply accepted the offered bow tie and Jinyoung's fingers tying it around his neck. The ritual was already familiar to him, as the Keeper of the House seemed to feel about a member advancing in bow tie tiers the same as a parent would feel about getting their child ready on the first day of school at a new grade – proud but worried, fussing and wanting to take care of the child, although they knew they couldn’t protect them from everything.

Jinyoung was such a mother sometimes, and Mark could appreciate it although he was older than Jinyoung. The Keeper of the House clearly cared about the members deeply, and Mark was glad to be one of the objects of that affection and care, although unlike a child towards their parent, Mark was a grown-up who knew that others couldn’t protect him from anything, really. He was the one who was responsible for his own decisions and actions, but he would not be the only one hurt by them.

Mark knew that.

  
  
  


The maknaes, of course, were over the moon about Mark clearly displaying both willingness and initiative towards the idea they had proposed the day before, immediately starting to make plans when Mark appeared in front of them with the additional colors around his neck. Mark didn't participate much in the planning, not caring about details like whether Bambam should change his underwear to the tight leopard print satin briefs Jackson had said he looked especially good in or whether or not Yugyeom should shave this or that body part. But there were some ground rules Mark wanted to establish with the maknaes, just to be very clear.

“I won't fuck you or be fucked by either of you,” Mark begun bluntly, just getting the words out of his mouth before his sense of propriety could catch up to him, “what you will definitely get from me is making out, and if it feels natural, fondling and blowjobs at most, but don’t count on that. You can initiate stuff with me, but just, I might ask you to stop if I'm not feeling it, okay?”

The maknaes were nodding furiously as an answer, eager to agree with everything he had said apparently just as long as he would still be going along with the plan. Bambam had taken to holding Mark’s hand now, big round eyes excited and shining as both Yugyeom and he verbally confirmed that it was completely fine for Mark to go only as far as he felt like. It was reassuring that the maknaes seemed ready to give him as much leeway as he required, since Mark wasn't really sure what he was stepping into. Yugyeom looked almost nervous, like he was afraid Mark would back out of the whole thing, but Mark gave him a gentle smile and a peck on the cheek when he was leaving the kitchen to do other tasks, having to get onto the balls of his feet to do so, but very pleased with the “eyyyyy” and general bashfulness he got from the tall maknae as a reaction making up for any trouble.

The new colors in his bow tie obviously got Mark a lot of attention during lunch, and he had the chance to explain his and Jinyoung's interpretation to everyone, Jackson's whole face lighting up like a christmas tree while Youngjae’s eyes glazed over, contemplating this information. Jackson’s reaction Mark had expected and rather hoped for, but he knew he would have to set time aside for Youngjae later today or tomorrow, because a lot was happening in both their lives and they should talk about it, friends as they were.

Be as it may, with their schedules Mark didn't have a moment with either Jackson or Youngjae during the day, and he was happy for the reprieve, although the comfortable silence he worked in with Jinyoung left way too much room for thought.

He thought about the last couple of days, about all the different emotions Jackson's eyes expressed at him, about the heated and intimate moments they had shared so far and what he actually wanted from that evening, when he and the maknaes would implement their plan. If it were just the maknaes and Jackson wasn't there, it would be simple – indulge the maknaes, toy with Yugyeom and get a good orgasm out of it, preferably so that the experience would be as pleasurable as possible for all parties involved. With Jackson in the picture, things tended to never be simple, but that was Mark wanted to prove to himself, wasn't it? That although it maybe was a little more complicated with Jackson, it wasn't a problem.

Mark still didn't have his answer when he was standing in front of the double doors to Jackson's bedroom with Yugyeom and Bambam in tow, but he was just going to wing it, go with whatever he would feel like and analyze and worry about it later.

Jackson, however, wasn't in his bedroom.

“Oh well,” Bambam said casually, not fazed by this turn of events, “this was to be expected, he's working again late in his study although it's Sunday. You two either settle on the bed or hide wherever you deem suitable? I'll go get him.”

Mark suggested hiding under the bed and grabbing Jackson's and Bambam's ankles when they would walk by, but Yugyeom warned him that Jackson was really easily scared, and having to comfort and calm Jackson for several minutes wasn't really ideal sexy foreplay. Leaving Mark's excellent idea for another time when they weren't intending to have a sexual fumble right after, they got onto the bed instead, fully clothed because unlike scaring, stripping was foreplay. Not that Mark minded staying clothed for some time longer, getting naked while he wasn't even aroused yet wasn't something he felt like doing right now.

His shyness was chucked out of the window right the following moment, when Jackson and Bambam stumbled through the door, Jackson with his back facing the bed, Bambam guiding him backward by his hips. Jackson's face was buried into Bambam's neck, which gave the Thai boy the perfect opportunity to glance over a shoulder to look where they were going and note Yugyeom and Mark waiting on the bed, perched up against the headboard. Mark could see Jackson hands roaming over Bambam's tall and lanky frame, and the competitive and perhaps jealous sting Mark got was enough to spur him into action and make him forget the bashfulness he had been feeling.

When Bambam pushed Jackson down onto the bed and moved to climb onto the blonde’s lap, Mark sprung into action. Although just watching Jackson and Bambam and seeing how long it would take for Jackson to notice him and Yugyeom on the bed was definitely an intriguing idea, Mark didn't feel like being patient right now. He wanted in on the action, wanted to compete for Jackson's attention and deserve it.

“Won't you share?” Mark asked with a low and rumbling voice, and Jackson snapped his head up, attempting to locate where the voice was coming from, but Mark was already moving, crawling onto Jackson’s side before slinging his other leg over the blonde’s torso. He was intentionally ignoring the Master as he faced Bambam instead, taking the amused and challenging look in the Thai boy’s big eyes in for only a moment before guiding the dark brown haired man into a purposefully filthy and showy kiss.

Bambam kissed just like Mark remembered, lips fuller than anyone else's in the House, kisses wet, hungry and hot. The boy tasted and smelled of spice, and it was fitting of him, sensual but not without sharpness. Bambam's hands were roaming Mark’s sides while Mark slipped one hand into the younger boy's hair and the other around his waist, taking control easily as Bambam gave it willingly, melting into the kiss and answering it with both desire and curiosity.

Apparently the view was good, if the groans from the spectators were anything to go from. Although Mark was moving more according to intuition than to plan right now, he was still moving himself with intent – there was nothing accidental about the way he had positioned himself so that Jackson was getting a good view of his ass in the dress pants that were absolutely skin tight in this straddling position, and he had made certain to tilt his neck and head so that the man beneath and behind him could still see what was going on between him and Bambam, the kiss a spectacle as much as it was an enjoyment. Mark was drunk on the overwhelming need to prove himself and the arousal in the moment, and frankly, he just liked to tease, so he was fully enjoying himself. His efforts were rewarded with a low approving hum from the back of Jackson’s throat and the blonde’s hands coming to smooth over his backside, but that was over quickly as Bambam slapped Jackson’s hands away to grab at Mark’s butt cheeks himself.

Yugyeom confirmed what Mark had already started to guess from Bambam's actions by stating rather cruelly to the already teased Master, “Uh-nuh-nuh Jackson-hyung, from now on there won't be any initiative from you other than words, okay? We’ll play like this today.”

Jackson made a strangled noise, but before he could protest for more than a long whine, Mark broke the liplock with Bambam to turn himself enough to fix Jackson with a sultry look over his shoulder. He had decided the maknaes’ game was worth playing, as it made his position more powerful and also easier by allowing him to see how far this daredevil high of his could take him. “You'll let me experiment in peace, won't you, Jackson?”

“Buh–” Jackson let out a frustrated sound, but when Mark furrowed his brows at the blonde, he gave in. “Alright, yes, anything you want, just, please continue.”

Mark flashed a pleasant smile, a hum of arousal surging in his veins at the way Jackson had given in so easily to him, before turning back to Bambam, wiping the smirk from the Thai boy’s full pink lips by giving them a playful bite and continuing where they left off, but amping things up a notch. “What do you like, Bammie?”

Mark wasn't sure where exactly this confidence was coming from, but it was definitely boosted by the effect it seemed to have on the other persons of the room, Jackson cursing and muttering something that sounded a lot like “gods how can you be like this” and Bambam tilting his head as he assessed the older appreciatively. Mark couldn't see Yugyeom from where he was sitting, but if the sound of the zipper was not just a figment of Mark’s imagination, the youngest seemed to be enjoying this from where he was just fine.

“Well, I'm certainly liking this biting thing, and if you wanna get more dirty, I enjoy pretty much anything and everything done to my nipples, bondage is my thing and I'm  _ very _ bendy.” Bambam grinned, easily rising to Mark’s challenge and giving him a rather seductive once-over. Mark was sure Bambam could charm the pants off of anyone, what with his full lips, big eyes and smoothly moving body. Bambam was definitely sexy and there was no reason to deny that Mark found him attractive, although he didn't have the desire to bend the younger over or vice versa. But they were both teases, and that was a game Mark found himself to be rather fond of playing, so he pushed on.

“Bondage, huh? Do you like to be bound or have the other person bound?”

Bambam's grin was so pleased and smouldering it should have been illegal, and he cocked his head to the side nonchalantly, baring the side of his neck for just a moment before straightening again. “Either way works.”

Mark hummed and raised a finger to tap on Bambam's full bottom lip, prolonging the moment on purpose as he was perfectly aware on the eyes on them. Playing along, Bambam licked the tip of Mark's finger mischievously, eyes sparkling with mirth as he waited for Mark’s next move.

A slow grin spread on Mark’s lips, baring perfect white pointy teeth at the younger in a rather predatory manner. “I think we need to make sure Jackson doesn't use his hands when we don't want him to, hmm?”

Bambam's laugh was cheerful, and Jackson made a gurgling sound that was followed by a desperate “you're going to be the  _ death _ of me, Mark Tuan”. Mark ignored the man beneath him in favor of watching his index finger disappear between Bambam's full lips for a moment before Bambam retreated just enough to speak. His pink lips were glistening and his hair was wild after Mark had messed it up, and Mark was happy the Thai boy was clearly enjoying himself.

“Jackson's totally hard and you should've felt the way his dick twitched to that, he’s totally into this.”

“Really?” Mark answered unnecessarily, as if there was any reason to doubt the statement, knowing Jackson Wang. Taking his chance he dropped his hand to Bambam's lap, dragging his palm down the front of Bambam's pants before cupping Jackson's erection right beneath, eliciting a hiss and a curse in Chinese from the blonde beneath them, his dick jumping beneath Mark’s fingers. “Hmm, you're right. Yugyeommie, make yourself useful and tie Jackson's hands with something, will you?”

There was the sound of bed sheets rustling, and a moment later Yugyeom had moved next to them, his pants hanging open and eyes dark with arousal. The tall maknae’s fingers came to Mark’s collar, working the bow tie Jinyoung had tied earlier open with ease. Mark raised one eyebrow at the youngest for his choice of restraint, but didn’t protest. Bambam leaned to the side enough to mouth at Yugyeom’s neck below the taller boy’s ear, before resting his head on Yugyeom’s shoulder as the Thai boy looked at Mark with measuring eyes. “I think all of us are wearing a bit too much clothes, aren’t we? There could be a little less.”

Mark hummed and to Jackson’s dismay (or not) raised his hand from the blonde’s crotch to start undoing the buttons of Bambam’s vest and shirt, the Thai boy quickly picking up on the motion and starting to do the same to Mark, but stopping halfway and simply opening Mark’s dress shirt enough for it to drop off from one shoulder, leaving it like that. “There, that should do.”

“Oh my god why do you have to be such teases why can’t you just take the shirts  _ off?” _ Jackson complained and wriggled beneath them, attempting to get some friction onto his crotch, but not succeeding much what with how both Mark and Bambam were sitting on him.

Mark ignored Jackson and took Bambam’s antics in a stride, getting control of the situation back by tracing his fingertips over one of the younger’s nipples and watching with fascination as the lanky boy drew a shaky breath and shivered, clearly sensitive. It was hot. Definitely sexy. Although Mark had to admit the most sexy part of the whole situation was them ignoring Jackson, Jackson watching them and enjoying and wanting more, and them being teases about the whole thing. He could almost feel the blonde’s gaze roaming what little was exposed of his shoulder bones and neck. Mark loved the tension he could feel in Jackson’s body and the arousal that was so obvious in both the bulge of his pants and the raspiness of his voice.

Mark wanted to drive Jackson absolutely crazy with desire. At least so far he had clearly been going the right way about it, and he was not about to stop.

He couldn’t see Yugyeom tie up Jackson’s hands, but could infer it happening from the way Jackson shifted and murmured a complaint behind him, and after teasing Bambam for a while absentmindedly, Mark couldn’t resist the urge to glance over his shoulder down at Jackson right beneath him.

The blonde had a reddish flush and a glowing sheen of sweat to his skin. His arms were tied up with Mark’s bow tie and lifted above his head, muscles perfectly showcased with the simple black tank top Jackson was wearing. The blonde had clearly been worrying his lips with his teeth, their surface swollen and red, parted to let out shallow breaths that made his chest rise and fall, the slightest movement of abdominal muscles beneath Mark’s behind.

Jackson made a striking picture, but especially addictive to Mark was the way Jackson’s almond-shaped chocolate eyes were fixed on the eldest, wonder and desire swimming beneath their surface. Mark felt giddy with the power he obviously held over Jackson in this situation, the power Jackson had given him willingly and rather eagerly, clearly enjoying the scene although he was deprived of direct touch right now. Mark smiled at the younger man, bright and probably sort of out of place considering he was supposed to be acting seductive right now, but Mark couldn’t really help the lighthearted happiness he felt.

“So beautiful…”

Mark was not sure if Jackson had said it out loud consciously, barely a murmur from between parted lips and in Cantonese of all languages, but the words threw Mark off-balance. He blinked at Jackson in bewilderment at the suddenness of the declaration in the situation where ‘hot’, ‘sexy’, and ‘good’ would have been more typical praises to utter. Mark’s lips parted wordlessly as if to give an answer, although his mind was blank. Barely a moment after he realized he really needed to collect himself, and he turned his head back forward to face Bambam, or he would have lost himself in the endless depth and warmth of Jackson’s eyes.

_ Don’t get confused, _ Jinyoung’s voice reminded at the back of his head. He wasn’t, and he wouldn’t. So he distracted himself with Bambam instead, finding out what sort of noises the Thai boy made with someone’s mouth was on his nipple, and chose not to analyze why he was more focused on the tremble of Jackson’s body beneath them, on the small sounds that escaped Jackson’s lips as he tried to adjust himself into a better position or get friction for himself to no success. Mark didn’t want to be cruel, he just wanted to be a tease, so he used the hold he had taken of Bambam’s hips to guide them forward in a rocking motion, causing both Jackson and Bambam to moan with the new friction they both got from the movement.

It was a thrill and also a source of arousal, Mark found, to know he was bringing pleasure to others. Especially Jackson, the footnote of the finding said, but Mark didn’t read the small print, choosing to not see the details that made up a whole that differed from what he thought from a brief glance.

  
  
  


Gods, Jackson was not sure if hiring Mark into his household was turning out to be the best decision he has made for months or the worst, with how the older was driving him absolutely insane. Mark was being all perfect for Jackson in so many ways he didn't even know he needed before now, and that was to be said for other situations than just this one.

He was so beautiful, sitting there, white shirt and black vest hanging off from one shoulder, exposing his long neck and the muscles of his shoulder down to the beginning of one perfectly defined shoulder blade, while hiding the rest of the expanse of that pale skin Jackson wanted to mark with invisible soft kisses, red scratches and lightly purpling hickeys. There was strength to the older boy’s frame as there was grace, and Jackson wanted to  _ touch _ so badly, but he couldn't. Having denied that right from Jackson for now was another expression of Mark’s perfection, the teasing and power plays keeping him on his toes, on a teetering edge Jackson didn’t know what else to do than balance on and hope the inevitable fall would not be the end of him.

Mark had him in such a perfect little knot, twirled around one long, beautiful finger, Jackson’s chest tight and pants tighter as the brunette kept him where he wanted in more ways than one, so close and yet untouchable.

Jackson completely missed when Yugyeom had appeared on his side again, but it definitely didn't go unnoticed to him when Yugyeom placed a hand at the nape of Mark’s neck, touching the brunette much like Jackson wanted to, so bad. Yugyeom paused for a second before sliding his long fingers down that beautiful column of the eldest’s throat, Mark barely paying attention to the youngest, but Jackson knew this action was for him, not the oldest. This was the maknae having seen Jackson in these situations enough times to know what a gaze meant, and doing this to tease and please Jackson. And it should've been very familiar to Jackson too – he had spent many hours together with Yugyeom and Bambam like this, mostly focused on the two youngest doing things to one another than him taking part in it, and he had enjoyed it – and yet this wasn't the same, because instead of the usual pure thrill of watching others do the touching, for others to have the pleasure, Jackson felt a twinge in his chest, a surge of something unfamiliar. A short observation of the tiny annoyance of an emotion revealed it was some sort of a possessiveness, the want for it to be him that was touching Mark now rather than someone else, and although the feeling wasn't especially big or bad, it was… curious. Weird, and out of the ordinary. Jackson would've wanted to explain it with something like the newness of Mark to him, but frankly, that would have required more brain capacity than he had to spare with how much the observing of Mark and the pleasure he experienced required right now.

But then Mark stopped what he was doing to Bambam in favor of turning to Yugyeom, a small smile on the profile of his face as he cocked his head to the side, and raised one hand to ruffle Yugyeom's red hair affectionately, asking, “Aw, did you start feeling neglected, Yugyeommie?” before guiding the youngest into a kiss that made the twinge in Jackson's chest return again, with insistence.

So weird.

They looked good, of course they did, with their similar nose shapes and beautiful faces and the height Yugyeom had on Mark, making it a rather pretty picture on top of being hot, although the height didn't seem to gain him much advantage if the way Mark was guiding the kiss with a hand on Yugyeom's chin was considered. Bambam said something, possibly about  _ him  _ being neglected now, but Jackson hadn't been listening, only tuning in when Mark pulled back from the kiss and gave a light chuckle, patting Yugyeom on the chest when the youngest told him that he wasn't feeling neglected, that he liked the watching, but had thought they could use another pair of hands.

“Why can't  _ I  _ use my hands?” Jackson found himself blurting out despite having already agreed to playing today like this, being more the spectator than taking part, but the stupid twinge was not going away and he wasn't sure if it was making how this situation felt more or less sexy to him.

At least this got Mark’s eyes on him, dark and hot, and Mark was turning around on top of him now, and  _ god _ did that bulge look appetizing and  _ oh yes _ Mark was liking this, that was good– and then the oldest simply was laying down on his chest, Bambam complaining about the legs in his lap but Jackson didn't hear him, not with how Mark’s face was so close to his now. The brunette brought a hand to smooth the tip of his thumb over Jackson's bottom lip, and Jackson was just so hungry and ready for more.

“You'll be good, won't you, Jackson? We're teasing for a while still but won't it because of that feel even nicer when you finally get to touch?” How could a voice be so low and smooth and sexy? Jackson thought he had found the best of sex voices with the rough of Jaebum’s baritone, but no, there was something about the low pitch and smooth velvet of the words falling out of Mark’s mouth that had Jackson so weak. Jackson could feel Mark’s erection pressed next to his now that Yugyeom had moved Bambam away from sitting on top of him, the press light, tempting, but not quite there yet, and it was all Jackson could do not to buck up into the pressure, knowing that it was not the right thing to do as Mark had just asked him to be good.

Mark was playing the game and he had the power position for now, but Jackson had been playing these game for much longer than Mark had. It was fun to note that Mark seemed to like reminding him of the game and setting this rules, behaving much braver than the maknaes, who would probably have started feeling unsure at this point and definitely untied him if he kept complaining, but Mark. Jackson wasn’t so sure about Mark, Mark seemed to know Jackson was just running his mouth now, complaining for the sake of complaining than anything else. How could the older man be so fearless, now and in this situation? Jackson adored the way Mark seemed to quite easily throw himself into these situations in the House nowadays. It was a relief and also a fulfillment of what Jackson had been anxiously hoping for, although with how he had perceived Mark’s personality being quite reserved at the start he had thought it would take longer for them to end up in a situation even remotely like this. Jackson was definitely not complaining.

Mark seemed to enjoy the challenge. He was like a whirlwind with no distinct direction right now, and maybe Jackson should present him obstacles to tear down, to let him test his power. With the maknaes Jackson would have just given in now, played the good boy and let them do what they want because he knew patience was crucial when playing games like these and indulging other people. But Mark’s eyes had a daring glint to them, so Jackson kept the pout on his lips and brought his arms down enough to sling his tied hands over Mark’s head, keeping him there, close. The brunette raised an eyebrow, but Jackson pushed on, with puppy eyes and a defiant pout.

“Can't I at least get a kiss, too?”

Mark's light and amused laughter broke the sultry predatory thing he had had going on, but his messy hair and toothy smile just made him appear so wild and beautiful in Jackson's eyes, and he was none the less sexy. The older took Jackson's plump bottom lip between his thumb and index finger now, pulling it out of the pout and yeah Jackson knew Mark could feel his arousal twitch in the confinement of his pants at that action. So hot.

“Are you sure you deserve it?” Mark asked playfully, cocking his head to the side, and gods this was dangerous, because Jackson wanted to give the man anything he would ask when he was like this.

Mark mercifully let his bottom lip go and leaned very close, but not quite enough, not enough for Jackson to tilt his head and get those lips on his. Jackson could see the way Mark’s pitch black eyes flickered from Jackson's eyes to his lips and back again, and knowing the brunette wanted him and wanted to kiss him was such a damn turn on that Jackson didn’t care he was playing with fire, driving his luxury car too fast down the road that he should be so careful on, tires barely keeping in the tight curves.

“I want it.” Jackson muttered, his voice rough and so far from the sultry softness of Mark’s voice. It seemed to be enough though, because Mark’s eyes were glued on his lips now and the man was finally leaning so close their lips were lightly brushing as the older whispered hotly, “just one”.

Jackson groaned into the kiss as Mark sucked the bottom lip he had previously teased now between his teeth and nipped on it. He was so hungry for Mark, meeting their tongues in the middle once Mark had enough of abusing his bottom lip and gods, why did Mark’s mouth slot so perfect onto his? Small lips that were so warm from already having been used to much, insistent on Jackson’s, and tongue eager to dance with Jackson’s in a choreography neither of them knew. There was no such thing as getting enough of kissing Mark, and Jackson managed to forget everything else around them in favor of touching Mark’s hair as well as he could with his hands tied together, marvelling at the clean and soft feel of the strands, void of any styling agents.

It ended too soon, far too soon, and Jackson tried to follow when Mark started backing out of the kiss, stealing a giggle and a couple more brushes of lips as Mark gave into his antics for just a moment longer before getting himself away from under Jackson’s insistent arms. His lips were a darker shade of pink as he sat up again, brown hair beautiful in the warm light of the bedroom lamps, the strip of skin of his neck and left collarbone colored gold and copper. How could a thing of this earth hold such beauty and so effortlessly? Why did just the ravished look to him make Jackson’s chest act like it was constricting?  _ Why did Jackson feel like he wanted more and could never get enough? _

“Why are you pouting harder now than before? Didn’t you get what you asked for?” Mark laughed breathlessly, so beautiful. Jackson stuck his bottom lip out more, and Mark had revenge on him by rolling their hips together, making a startled moan escape Jackson’s throat.

The grin on Mark’s lips was confident, and seriously, why did this feel like Jackson was giving the most power over himself he had ever given now to Mark, compared to the dozens of times he had been tied up and done whatever to before? This was tame, compared to all those times, but still, Mark had him under a spell in ways Jackson couldn’t fully comprehend, leaving him to just lie there and admire the slightest glimpse, the smallest actions Mark would give him. They shouldn’t have been this special to Jackson, not enough to make him like this, not compared to everything he had on a daily basis. It was confusing, it was bewildering, but Jackson didn’t have the energy to sort out the thoughts now, not when Mark was smacking his lips in a satisfied manner before getting up completely off of him.

“That’s what I thought. Now, be good.”

  
  
  


Mark couldn’t believe how he was acting, finding himself to be much more confident under the observant gaze of Jackson’s eyes than he thought he would, and feeling much more natural in a situation he could never have imagined himself getting into just a month or two back, but here he was. Experimenting. He was already quite sure that he preferred having just one on one action over being in a threesome or foursome, but finding that he could be in a situation like this at all – that it could be quite exciting, actually, when it was strictly casual with no strings attached – was already massive considering how wary he would have felt towards this sort of a thing before.

It was difficult to tear his eyes off of Jackson, but Mark did it. They weren't alone, after all, and it was the maknaes who had wanted this, so it wouldn't fill the purpose of this experiment or game or whatever it should be called if Mark just stuck with Jackson. He found Yugyeom and Bambam just a short distance away, the tall maknae’s torso pressed back against the headboard while Bambam was sitting in his lap, basically straddling him. They were making out fiercely and Bambam was making quick work of the buttons of Yugyeom's shirt, revealing the skin beneath. It wasn't once or twice Mark had walked in onto a more or less similar scene in the kitchen before, but that was a different thing, wasn't it? They were now in a sexual moment together, the four of them, not just Mark being the unfortunate soul to witness the two sex rabbits being about to get it on right there in the kitchen as he walked by, and Mark hesitated visibly for a moment, unsure what to do. Wasn't the moment the maknaes were having, sort of, well, intimate? Yugyeom and Bambam were after all emotionally involved in some way anyway although they hadn’t made it official, at least yet. Was Mark now, in this situation, supposed to keep entertaining Jackson or go butt in into the moment the maknaes were having?

Jackson noticed his hesitance, and had to crane his neck into a weird position in order to be able to take a look at what the two others were doing. “Yah! Are you going to keep Mark company or should we get separate rooms?”

Bambam immediately pulled away from the kiss, his full lips colored a dark dusty pink, covered with spit, and threw them an affronted look over his shoulder. “You were the ones who started a private kissing session first!”

“No we weren't!”

“How would you even be able to tell, it wasn't like you were paying attention to anything that was going on around you!”

In the tense silence that followed the rather childish back-and-forth, Mark found the confidence he had for a moment lost, because he wanted to break the mood that was veering off into the completely wrong direction with  _ something. _ He laid a calming hand on Jackson’s chest, wordlessly telling the young Master not to rise to the challenge in Bambam’s words, as it really would lead to nothing but playful bickering, which, although fun to follow, wasn’t really the reason why they were spending time together on Jackson’s king-sized bed in various stages of undress.

“How about we switch?” Mark’s voice was purposefully light. Really, he had no idea what he was doing. It just seemed like a thing to be done in a foursome, switching pairs around, right?

At least he was doing something right, because the suggestion seemed to throw Jackson and Bambam off of the quarrel they were having. All eyes in the room were now fixed on the oldest, and Mark simply shrugged, not knowing what else to add. His vest finally fell off both of his shoulders at the action, so he absentmindedly flung it off of the side of the bed as he waited for a reaction from the other persons in the room, having no idea if he had overstepped a line or something by suggesting such a thing.

“Sure.” It was Yugyeom who finally spoke, breaking the new tense silence. Bambam threw the younger a glance Mark didn’t know how exactly to decipher, but Yugyeom simply copied Mark’s shrug at him and apparently with that, the matter was settled, as Bambam agreed to the suggestion with a nod and moved off of Yugyeom’s lap.

Mark considered straddling Yugyeom’s lap and continuing where Bambam had left off, but when a glance towards Jackson’s and Bambam’s direction revealed that the Thai boy was tugging the Master’s pants off with vigor, Mark decided against it. Yugyeom was sitting up where he had previously been casually leaning back against the headboard, his eyes eager and attentive like a puppy’s as he waited for Mark to show the direction and set the pace like they had agreed beforehand, so Mark did. He took Yugyeom’s hand to drag the youngest off of the bed after him, receiving protests only from Jackson, but the blonde’s “where are you going” was cut off by a moan, and Mark didn't need to look back to guess what Bambam had done to shut Jackson up.

Instead of looking back, Mark walked Yugyeom to the bathroom door, shut it and pressed the taller man against it with determination, accentuating their height difference in a way that sitting on the bed and making out wouldn't have. Yugyeom was looking down at him, eyes open and expectant as he still waited so patiently for Mark show where the line was. Mark pressed their hips together boldly and had the youngest’s hands come to hold his hips gently as the dark brunette’s eyes closed for a moment. Mark took in the pleasure of the press, paying attention to the way their hips didn’t quite align, but he could anyway feel Yugyeom’s excitement pressing against his stomach through the layers of fabrics they were still wearing.

The added bonus to their current position was that it conveniently left Mark’s back towards the bed, allowing him to focus on just Yugyeom for now. It did not, however, eliminate that Mark could hear perfectly well the obscene slurping sounds Bambam was making, and his ears were burning with the knowledge of what was happening just a couple of meters away all the while his crotch was  _ very _ excited about his brain imagining what it could not see.

“Does this bring you back memories of my first day of the House?” Mark inquired, not looking Yugyeom in the eye with the excuse of finishing what Bambam had started with Yugyeom’s shirt, helping the taller male out of it and revealing the lean and subtly toned chest and abs beneath.

Yugyeom hummed in an answer, hips bucking slightly against Mark in the sought for friction but stilling when Mark pushed them back against the door. Bambam was still so loud behind them, but Mark was more aware of the more quiet sounds Jackson was making. God, Mark knew what Jackson looked like when he made those sounds, the way he would bite his lip and look down at Mark eyes full of desire–

Thankfully his train of thought was interrupted by the tall maknae he was  _ supposed to _ be focusing on. “I guess, yeah. I was so worried you'd get forever traumatized by that, but I'm glad you didn't. You seemed like a cool hyung from the start, so. I'm glad you stayed.”

Yugyeom's grin was so childlike and genuine that it made Mark relax a little.

“Did you want me from the start?” Mark asked obnoxiously, bringing a hand to Yugyeom’s chin to drag the taller man down enough so that Mark could place a kiss at the edge of his lips, light and teasing. He stopped there, leaving the two of them breathing across one another's lips, and Yugyeom let out a breathy laugh, waiting nicely and patiently for Mark to kiss him, but the older had stopped teasingly to wait for an answer. Yugyeom had already known that he was a tease, the maknae had known what he was getting into, so Mark wasn’t afraid to play the game like he liked to, wrapping the youngest around his little finger.

Yugyeom played along.

“Yeah, I thought you were hot when I saw you, but isn't that something that would be obvious to anyone who sees you, hyung?” Yugyeom’s chuckle was rather cute, although it wasn’t probably intended to be. “You seemed like my type, a pretty boy like Bam, but now I know you're more fight than I could probably handle. It's still hot, just, in an intimidating way.”

Mark rewarded the admission with a sloppy kiss as he mulled the words over. Yugyeom’s mouth tasted like peppermint, his lips as hungry and eager as ever against Mark’s as their tongues danced in the middle. The youngest was pleasant to kiss, although on a long term Mark would probably find craning his neck like this annoying, but the height difference was kind of hot, in a way that Mark could appreciate although it wasn't his thing, really. Just like this whole situation.

Yugyeom, apparently, was a mind-reader, or maybe it was just that obvious from Mark’s body language and silence, the older didn't know. Still, it was kind of eerie to have the maknae say the thought Mark had just had out loud the moment they broke apart from the kiss.

“This sort of a thing with multiple people isn't really your thing, is it, hyung?”

Dumbfounded for a moment, Mark blinked up at the softly smiling giant of a boy, but figuring in the end that it made no sense to deny it, so he nodded.

“That's okay, hyung. You were willing to give it a try, and it isn't all horrible, is it?” 

Mark shook his head. “It's not, just… it feels a bit awkward. It's fun in a way, and I'm happy to see you three enjoy it so much, but I feel like I'm intruding on something.” He wanted to reassure the maknae, because it was true. He had fun, and he thought the setting was hot, but just… he felt so competitive over Jackson's attention, although he wouldn’t really want to feel that way. It felt like his ears were over-sensitive to the small moans and slurps coming from the direction of the bed, imagination running wild although he was trying to keep his attention on Yugyeom, and he was sure now that this would have been much easier if it had been just him, Yugyeom and Bambam, and Jackson wouldn’t be there to make Mark so confused. But even though the oldest told himself he was trying to ignore the sounds Jackson and Bambam were making, he couldn’t, because in some twisted way, while the knowledge of what was going on the bed made him feel this jealous tingle on his skin and a tug at his chest, it also went straight into his groin. He could hear the low murmurs that escaped Jackson's lips as he told Bambam the boy was doing well, and the hitches in the blonde’s breathing. God, Mark was so turned on by the sounds Jackson was making that it was rather humiliating.

Yugyeom's smile and the brief, reassuring kiss he placed on Mark's lips were so gentle, so understanding, and Mark was pulled back into the moment he was having with the youngest. “You're not intruding at all, hyung. In fact, you are the centerpiece in this game, haven't you noticed?”

Yugyeom laughed at Mark’s unbelieving expression. “You are. Let me tell you something that's actually not a secret. You see, I enjoy watching Bambam with others, and I like having Jackson involved, especially when it means Bambam getting dicks from both ends, if you catch my drift.” Mark did. The image would now forever stick with him. He was quite sure it had been necessary for the explanation to assault him with this, but Yugyeom was a devil and naturally, couldn’t resist. “Bambam in turn likes the dynamic of Jackson telling us both what to do during sex. It spices things up between us, and we do it also because, well, I don't know, we got together in these circumstances so it's kinda always been part of our sex lives?”

Yugyeom paused in his explanation to look over Mark’s shoulder for a moment. Mark watched the younger man’s profile, the curve of his almost royal nose and the soft expression in his eyes. It lasted for a moment, the soft smile on Yugyeom’s lips, until the taller shifted his eyes back to Mark and leaned close to whisper in the shorter man’s ear, “but the thing is, Bambam doesn't really like seeing me with other people. Drives him mad with jealousy. Which is why our arrangement with Jackson has been as it is, me usually wearing lower tiers and even when I wear something higher, I don’t usually do much with Jackson, only with Bambam.”

Taken aback by this statement, Mark leaned a bit to the side to look at Yugyeom with wide, startled eyes, the guilt thumping in his stomach hiding the way the words resonated within him, hitting a spot sorer than he had known. Mark was about to apologize and back off, when Yugyeom cut him off, eyes sparkling with a conspiratory look. “No, no, don't worry about it. We’ve talked about this many times before and he’s indulging me today, and really, him being all jealous is kinda hot. It's a promise for  _ amazing _ sex later when he’ll show me who I belong to. It's fine.”

Mark chewed the side of his lip, lowering his eyes from Yugyeom’s face as he filed this information about the maknaes’ relationship to the back of his mind for later analyzation, fingertips playing idly in the dip of Yugyeom's collarbones as he thought. Yugyeom gave him a moment, but grew impatient pretty quickly and brought one hand to tilt Mark’s face up with two fingers under his chin. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. Come on, since it seems like this’ll probably be our only time since this arrangement is not optimal for neither you or Bambam, let’s make the most out of it while it lasts.”

Mark tilted his head to the side, dislodging Yugyeom’s fingers from his chin and the younger let his hand fall back down to hold Mark’s hips. Yugyeom’s expression was friendly and open, eyes sparkling with mirth like they so often did, and Mark gave him a small smile. He appreciated the genuity of Yugyeom and the way the maknae managed at the same time both be very considerate towards all the other members of the House and still be blunt and honest with his words. The youngest must continuously spend a lot of time and effort in learning when he could test his limits and be the bratty maknae, but not end up actually offending any of his hyungs, skillfully balancing the line of having his hyungs adore him while they low-key wanted to strangle him.

And sure enough, Mark, like all the others, kind of wanted to throttle Kim Yugyeom, but he adored the tall gangly maknae far too much for it. So instead, he played along, rising to the challenge issued although he knew it was a clever honey trap. Mark was not one to forfeit without answering in kind, so he purposefully tilted his chin down a bit in order to be able to direct a sensual but dangerous look up at Yugyeom from under his lashes. “What do you have in mind?”

“Like Bambam said I really  _ do  _ want to get into your pants so… I’d like to get you off, what would you prefer?”

Well, since Yugyeom had asked and Mark kind of really wanted to wipe the smug, shit-eating grin off of the maknae’s face, there was only one possible answer he could give. The sound of the occasional grunts that escaped Jackson’s lips were so loud in his ears.

And that was how Mark found himself with his back pressed against the dark wooden door of the Master bathroom with a perfect view of Bambam blowing Jackson on the king-sized bed in the middle of the room, all the while the fingers of the youngest member of the House were pressing bruises into his hips as the maknae in question was sucking him off.

Imagining what was happening based on the sounds he heard had already been a major turn-on for Mark, so seeing it  _ and _ having a mouth around his cock at the same time? If he had had more stimulation before this, Mark might have come on the spot. Thankfully he hadn't, because he wasn't sure if he would have survived the embarrassment.

Jackson was… he looked gorgeous, face twisted with pleasure where his abs were holding his mostly clothed upper body up as he gripped Bambam's hair with his fingers, the many colors of Mark's bow tie looking out of place against his golden tanned skin. Jackson was usually seen in dark or muted colors, or at most one brighter color, but Mark rather liked seeing the mess of colors that was  _ his _ around Jackson’s wrists. Of course Mark hadn’t missed the chain of silver Jackson was once again wearing on his wrist either, the feeling of giddiness he felt because of that a completely different one from the demanding thump of arousal in his lower abdomen. He wanted to ask why Jackson kept wearing the bracelet, if it was just something that the younger happened to put on without a thought or or if he meant something by it, but that would have to wait for a more opportune moment, and besides, Mark wasn’t sure if he dared, afraid of breaking the spell or getting an answer he didn't want to hear. Or maybe worse, the answer he wanted to hear.

It wasn’t something he should be focusing on now anyway.

Mark’s throat felt dry and sticky at the same time, like any words he might want to say wouldn't be able to get out anyway as he watched the flush that was spread on Jackson’s skin, the surface of it glowing with the sweat of exertion. Bambam had lifted up Jackson’s tank top enough to show a sliver of the muscular man’s lower stomach and its tensed muscles, and Mark was sure that if he was closer to the bed he could probably see sweat pooling in the small crevices Jackson’s abs made. Mark wanted to lick the salt off, to feel the tremble of Jackson’s body beneath his mouth, but he definitely wasn’t moving anywhere right now, not with the way Yugyeom was holding onto his hips and moving his dick expertly although shallowly in and out of his mouth. He was giving Mark more stimulation than the older would have needed with the sight right before him, Jackson muttering curses under his breath as Bambam took him whole and sucked so that the dark brunette’s cheeks hollowed around the length of the blonde’s cock.

Jackson had said that besides him, Bambam gave the best head at the House. Mark could see why, with how deep Bam could take him and with how steady a pace he was keeping. The Thai boy didn’t seem like he was tiring, and Mark was sure Bambam knew exactly what Jackson liked, because unlike Mark, Bambam had been doing this for a long time.

The competitive and jealous sting was back with full force, dislodging words from Mark’s throat without taking them through sanity check or quality control.

“Hands up.”

The syllables stumbled out in rough Mandarin, but Jackson’s head snapped to the side to look at Mark immediately, eyes wide and lips parted where he was still held up by his abs. Mark could feel Yugyeom falter around his cock but there was not a speck of attention he could spare the youngest member right there and then as the world seemed to fade around him, Jackson’s gaze locked with his in endless seconds as the words sunk in and Jackson weighed them. Then finally, slowly, the blonde moved, lowering his upper body back onto the bed and detangling his fingers from Bambam’s hair before lifting them above his head obediently, doing what Mark asked, no, it had rather been more of a command, hadn’t it?

Mark squeezed his own fingers in Yugyeom’s hair, strands slightly sticky sweet from some gel or something. Jackson’s gaze was burning his innards and the way Jackson had understood him perfectly, had done what he had told him was just so overwhelming that Mark had to bite on his bottom lip again and flex his stomach as he tried to stall his orgasm some more. The pleasure that Yugyeom was giving him driving him mad as it was combined with the way Jackson’s back arched a little as Bambam took him deeper and how the blonde still didn’t move his hands away from above his head or take his eyes off of Mark.

Mark swallowed hard. Okay, he had now officially found the thing that he enjoyed the most about this situation. It was seeing Jackson there, trembling in pleasure as his toes were curling and uncurling and fists were clenched tight as he was being given what was apparently the best head he could get around here, and despite that, Jackson’s attention was completely fixed on Mark.

For a while, there was nothing but them staring at one another, the wet sounds of blowjobs fading into the background as Jackson’s and Mark’s eyes took in one another, each and every detail, categorizing and memorizing all those little tells. Jackson’s lips were red and his stomach muscles were still tensed, Bambam obviously doing his best to get Jackson to the edge as quickly as he could, but the Master didn’t look like he was about to come just yet. Still, Jackson was definitely enjoying himself, especially with how the muscles of his arms twitched every now and then as he clearly wanted to move them to make Bambam perhaps slow down, but didn’t, since Mark had forbidden him to. It made something like pride swell in Mark’s stomach, making him all the hotter and reminding him of his own approaching orgasm.

“Are you close?” The words breaking the long relative silence were in Cantonese, but even if they weren’t, Mark would have known they were meant for him with how Jackson’s chocolate orbs were burning into his. There was a roughness to Jackson’s voice that sent an additional shiver down Mark’s spine, his gaze trailing the brunette’s body like the younger wanted to eat him up.

“Fuck yes.” Mark had not intentionally switched to English, but what did it matter anyway. Mark's hips bucked a little, but Yugyeom's grip was firm enough to keep them in place. The youngest let out a sound that was somewhere between a hum and a laugh, and Mark felt a twinge of guilt for not giving the maknae the attention he definitely deserved, considering he had Mark’s dick in his mouth and was very much contributing to Mark’s quickly approaching orgasm, but at least the maknae seemed to be fine with the situation. A glance down revealed that Yugyeom was  _ smirking _ around the girth of his cock with that mischievous sparkle in those dark eyes that made Mark kind of want to make the youngest choke on it so that he would stop looking so smug and know-it-all. Mark refrained, but only because he was  _ very  _ fond of Yugyeom.

Meeting eyes again with Jackson sent another surge of arousal down into Mark’s stomach that made him lean slightly forward as he tensed his abs harder, fighting against the urge to come. Not quite yet, he wasn’t ready yet, he wasn’t done–

“I want to see. Yugyeom, I want to see him come.” Jackson switched languages in the middle of the sentence from English to Korean, the tone of his voice holding enough authority that Yugyeom did back off a little, a pout immediately appearing on his flushed red lips.

Yugyeom sent a glare in Jackson’s direction over his shoulder, his hands still holding Mark in place even as his attention shifted elsewhere. “I’m sure you’ve seen him come already plenty of times – I want to have this one. Don’t be selfish, hyung.”

Mark took the moment to catch his breath, but Yugyeom’s fingers wrapped around his length idly the second after, moving distractedly. Mark gave a shudder as he raised his gaze and noted the pouty and hungry expression on Jackson’s face as the blonde had now propped his tied hands behind his head to be able to watch Mark and Yugyeom better.

As neither one backed down, a battle of wills between Jackson and Yugyeom commenced while Bambam tried to break it up by stealing Jackson’s attention back. The dark brown haired boy tried valiantly, but it didn’t work, and the staring contest went on. The sound of Bambam's mouth on Jackson's dick was the only noise in the silence that fell, and it was getting awkward. Mark was steadily growing more and more frustrated, his dick now only being sloppily fisted when it had been in a wet and hot mouth just some moments before, and the high he had been getting as his orgasm had been approaching was quickly vanishing. He was not interested in the ongoing cockfight between Yugyeom and Jackson, he had been about to come perfectly content when Jackson had decided to interrupt Yugyeom, and although the idea Jackson had expressed had been hot – wanting to see Mark come from up closer, maybe by Mark’s own hand, maybe something else – but the fact that it had gotten Mark out of a mouth he had been rather enjoying around his dick was  _ not  _ a turn-on.

When nothing new happened in another couple of moments, Mark’s patience finally broke. A growl of frustration left his throat like it had been ripped away from him, raw and reckless. “I don’t care how I’m getting off as long as it happens within the minute, and if you two can’t decide then I’m fine with jerking it alone in the bathroom.”

This, at least, got the attention of the two testosterone packed show-offs, two pairs of eyes snapping back to Mark’s face. Mark could hear a chortling sound as Bambam possibly choked on Jackson's dick as the younger bursted into a laugh and had to get his mouth off of the Master to catch his breath.

“Oh my god you're hilarious,” Bambam wheezed between his guffaws, coughing a little as he sat back up onto his knees and heels and sent a wide, conspiratorial grin at Mark. “Can I join you? I’m getting bored.”

“Only if you suck me off against the door.” Mark quipped, taking his fingers out of Yugyeom’s hair and gently prying his grip off of his hips. The youngest didn’t protest, easily letting go, and considering the wide-eyed wonder in the stare the redhead was directing up at him, it seemed like the maknae wasn’t too opposed against the idea of his maybe-boyfriend and sexual fantasy escaping from under his eyes to commit sexual acts together just a door away.

“Deal. Will you get me off after?” Bambam answered in kind while swinging his long legs, still clad in the tight black dress pants he wore every day, over the edge of the bed.

“Depends on how long you take.” Mark had a distinct feeling of déjà vu to that morning, Jackson promising to get him off quickly and subsequently delivering on said promise. His traitorous gaze wanted to wander over to Jackson again, but he dutifully kept it mostly on Bambam as the younger swayed his narrow hips over to where Mark and Yugyeom were in a way that Yugyeom definitely didn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off of even if he had wanted to. The confident grin that spread on Bambam's face and the answer the second youngest gave were another similarity to Jackson this morning, and Mark shivered a little in anticipation.

“Yes, then. Awesome.”

“No.”

It was just one simple word, spoken like a command, but the effect was immediate. Backs straightened, expressions turned more serious, everyone’s attention turned towards the bed. It was just a word, but the tone it was spoken with held power over them, something ingrained into all of them at some point of their lives and consequently career for them to have made it this far.

This was a side of Jackson Mark hadn’t seen for a long enough time, that he had almost forgotten. The title that had been so important and carried so much weight and power in Mark’s mind through all of his training had turned into a softer one, with less meaning and more just a way to describe Jackson’s role in the household, not acknowledging what it meant and how it wielded power over all the other members. But Jackson was their Master, and when he took the role and used that tone, their game was over. Jackson was no longer playing along.

Jackson was lying on his side now, propped up on one elbow with his hands resting awkwardly in front of him, still tied together with the overly colorful bow tie. His usually warm chocolate eyes were hard and unreadable, lips in a firm line and jaw strong. The change was obvious, the furrow between Jackson's brows and the way his fingers clenched telling of anger, or frustration, or something. Mark was mortified, the knowledge of them,  _ him, _ having overstepped their bounds punching him hard in the stomach.

Jackson's voice was firm and left no room for questions. “I think this is enough of this game, I've had my fill of this scenario. Yugyeom and Bambam, you're dismissed.”

Mark expected or maybe hoped for complaints from the maknaes, but there was merely an exchanged look between the two youngest before they quickly and efficiently gathered their discarded garments and straightened themselves up enough that they could leave the room without looking completely indecent, ready in record time. Them complaining like they usually would would have made this situation more normal, less serious, but no. Bambam threw a glance towards Mark as the two raised from a shallow bow they did by the door before leaving, a tiny furrow of worry visible between his perfectly sculpted eyebrows, but the Thai boy didn't say anything. Mark was left feeling like a fish out of water, erection waning where Yugyeom had barely tucked him back into his pants before he provoked Jackson. He would have preferred to flee with the maknaes rather than to stay in the room with  _ their Master _ obviously upset and horny and acting more like that title than Mark had accidentally gotten used to. He didn't know what to expect now, obviously no longer in control of the situation and suddenly regretting a lot of things he said and did to get here.

He didn't flee. He couldn't flee. Mark stayed rooted at the spot he had been standing by the bathroom door, appearance disheveled but posture perfect for a servant, not prepared for Jackson's hot gaze to fall on him again although he had known it was coming. Mark wasn't quite looking Jackson in the eye, eyes glued onto where Jackson's elbow was sinking into the sheets as he waited in the stretching silence, broken only by the click of the door as it shut behind the maknaes.

“Untie me?” It could've been a command, but the way Jackson's voice raised at the end and sounded more quiet made it more of a question, and Mark’s feet detached from where they had been glued to the floor to carry him over to the bed and carry out the request? order? Mark's eyes flickered to Jackson's face quickly before lowering to his hands as the older gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed and brought his fingers to untie the knot Yugyeom had made, fingers fumbling more than usual on the expensive silk fabric. Jackson remained quiet, his breathing calm, but at least he didn't seem that upset anymore or from up close, the tension bleeding from his frame. It made Mark feel a bit better, although he still felt off-balance, not sure what to expect from the Master now. As the brunette finally got the knot open, he removed the bow tie gently and stuffed it hastily into the pocket of his dress pants, taking in the slightly reddened skin of Jackson's wrists and moving to get up.

A hand on his wrist stopped him. The touch was light and Jackson's eyes were so big, questioning and soft. “Where are you going?”

“To get lotion for your wrists,”  _ sir,  _ Mark almost added at the end of the sentence out of spite, but refrained, knowing that if he did, Jackson would definitely get upset. It made no sense to pick a fight now, although Mark felt on the edge because of the orgasm that was stolen from him before he could get it, and he felt a slight, dare he say,  _ annoyance _ at Jackson's usage of influence to break up a situation that Mark had started to enjoy.

“It's fine, it barely even chafed, the redness will go down in a moment. Get on the bed?” Again, a command softened only because of its tone and the way Jackson's eyes were back to their chocolate brown puppy eyes -look, watching Mark warily like the older was a skittish steed ready to bolt if Jackson made too quick a move, and maybe Mark was. But Jackson was being gentle, speaking with a soothing, conciliatory voice, and Mark found himself unwilling to resist the Master’s allure, so he sat back on the edge of the bed although he still felt the mess of conflicting feelings fighting inside him, desire and annoyance and yearning and spitefulness. He tried to focus on his breathing, but the feelings were not willing to smooth out and fade just like that, remaining like wrinkles in cotton, so instead he was left in turmoil, sitting on the edge both physically and metaphorically, unsure and confused.

Inhale. Mark was a rational person – although he wasn’t sure what to feel in this moment, he was giving Jackson a chance, the benefit of doubt, wanting to understand the younger although he felt more like curling in on himself right now. He would have wanted to assess his own emotions and sort his own thoughts out in peace before trying to figure out Jackson, the cause of the turbulence in his emotions, but he didn’t have the possibility for that now.

Exhale. Still, meeting the gaze of Jackson’s dark chocolate eyes had always felt natural, and the strangling feeling of yearning in his chest intensified at the uncertainty displayed in the surface of those already familiar irises.

  
  
  


Jackson was internally screaming curses at himself, alarms blaring and all the warning signs on. He knew he had messed up, he had somehow stumbled and overstepped and in a surge of emotional distress – the tingle of jealousy escalating into a painful mess that made him stop Mark and Bambam from leaving together – something that  _ shouldn’t _ have caused such an emotion, something that should have at most made Jackson feel like sulking because he wasn’t getting any, but nothing like this.

The expression on Mark’s face had closed off instantly, playful desire dropping for a wary, stern mask, and that hadn’t been at all what Jackson had wanted. He had wanted – he still wanted – to have that playful look of desire that he had seen on Mark’s face before to be directed at  _ him, _ and the concept of wanting something  _ away _ from others was so foreign to Jackson that he was maybe, definitely freaking out internally. He was trying to mend the situation, to play it off nonchalantly, but it was too late, Mark’s posture was stiff, acting more a servant than anything, everything else Mark had already become in the household, another close person to Jackson like all the others.

Just like all the others, Jackson told himself.

“Where's the confident and daring Mark from before?” Jackson tried to lighten the mood, very grateful that his voice didn’t break in the middle of the sentence. Mark, however, wasn’t fazed, a furrow appearing between his too perfect eyebrows as he looked at Jackson like the blonde was a puzzle he was trying to solve. Jackson wasn’t sure if he liked it – he didn’t particularly want to be solved or figured out.

Jackson didn’t expect the fingers around his cock, and he gasped as his body arched before he could help it, the sudden pleasure of being touched again rushing blood back to the erection that had persisted, if only because of the way his heart beat in his chest so quickly as his brain was scrambling to find a fix to the situation, to bring back the atmosphere he had hastily ruined with an ugly emotion he wasn’t even supposed to feel.

“Was this what you wanted?”

There was a dissonance with the way Mark touched him, so firmly and confidently tugging him back down the road of ecstasy and the way Mark voiced the words, the sound of his voice low and soft like usual but also openly curious, honestly asking and for what, Jackson wasn’t even sure. What should have been a simple question – did Jackson want Mark touching him like this and more, which was an obvious ‘yes’ – seemed more multi-faceted, like Mark was asking  _ something more _ and Jackson was lost, lost in Mark’s black eyes, not knowing what answer was the right one.

As the silence stretched on, as Jackson had nothing to shield or defend himself with, Mark seemed to find his answer, shifting on the edge of the bed so he could lean down and without any asking or prompting, take Jackson’s length into his mouth, sliding his tongue around the tip. This time a broken moan escaped Jackson’s mouth, the hand still wrapped around the base of his cock Mark’s own precaution for if Jackson lost his head for a moment and thrust up into the throat that would not be able to take it.

He had already lost his head, but it was not because of the way Mark’s mouth felt around his cock, still delicious and perfect although Jackson had already been almost ruined by Bambam’s legendary blowjob skills before. Mark’s hair fell to cover his eyes, soft honey brown locks that Jackson wanted to brush away but almost didn’t dare, hovering a hand a while over Mark’s bobbing head before finally, tentatively, smoothing it over the top of Mark’s head when the older stopped the motion to give more attention to the tip, sucking around it in a way that made Jackson bite his cheek.

Jackson didn’t know a lot of things, but he knew this hadn’t been what he had wanted. It kind of was – he had Mark’s undivided attention, had the pleasure that had been taken away from him as Bambam had popped his mouth off of his cock to frolic over to where Mark and Yugyeom had been standing. But it wasn’t, because although Jackson couldn’t see Mark’s face, he knew the playful glint the older had had in his black eyes before wasn’t there now.

Why was it that Jackson sort of wanted to stop Mark, even as his orgasm was approaching rapidly with the enthusiasm Mark was working him? He was clearly willing, even disregarding the bow tie system, since Jackson hadn’t asked for the blowjob, the older had chosen to do it. And Jackson wanted to get off, of course he wanted to get off, he had been horny all day, wanting Mark after the older had had to leave in such a rush that morning.

Still, it felt wrong, although Jackson couldn't pinpoint why and thus couldn't muster the courage or will to actually make Mark stop, because he would have needed to explain himself. It felt even worse that after he had finally gotten the release he had yearned for all day as he came into the brunette’s mouth, Mark brushed off his attempts at reciprocating the favor, giving Jackson a tight smile.

“I owed you one for this morning anyway,” Mark insisted.

_ No, _ Jackson wanted to say, but he had already ordered Mark around just now and the older hadn't reacted amicably, and Jackson was afraid to mess up worse, to break something more if he asked for more, so he didn't argue, didn't insist even as Mark collected his garments and put them back on.

But when Mark was almost out of the door, Jackson got the distinct feeling of time slipping out of his hands, and he recklessly, impulsively opened his big mouth and bared his soul. “Will you come back for the night?”

Jackson's heart was racing in his chest, the beats almost painful, fear of rejection over such a supposedly small thing hitting him hard, like a punch to the chest, making it hard to breathe.

The smile that slowly spread on Mark’s lips was thin, almost sad, and Jackson wondered what the hell was wrong with him, since he couldn’t seem to stop causing pain and trouble for others.

“Maybe.”

The sound of the bedroom door closing had never been louder in Jackson’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Well, that’s something I’ve never written before and maybe hopefully never have to write again. That foursome, that is. That was an absolute horror to manage, four different in depth characters with different wants in a sexual situation, and I had to be careful not to mangle anyone?? istg the smut became more a group therapy session for Markson and Yugbam but um whatever floats the boat around the House I guess–– anyhow I hope you enjoyed it, if not for the smut then at least for the story and Markson progression :))
> 
> It seems impossible at this point to try and control the chapter length as the smut scenes make everything so much longer, but at least with this monster out of way any one-on-one scenes in the future are gonna be SO EASY because I only gotta deal with two persons at the same time––
> 
> This day is not done, by the way. As was probably obvious from Jackson asking Mark to come back. I just needed to cut it here to get the perfect 222,222 words for Playhouse (AND ALSO TO FINALLY GET A CHAPTER OUT OH GOD) and also to get a goddamn break because I don’t deal well with chapters as long as this. I guess Playhouse has become as much chapter length practice as it has been smut practice ((although the main show is the full on drama and managing of seven stubborn-headed characters)).
> 
> I could go on and on about a lot of details in this chapter like Jackson feeling jealousy the first time etc etc but I’m just sO EXHAUSTED so do leave me comments here and let’s talk about the chapter, or pop over to [my twitter](http://twitter.com/seitsemannen) and say hi or something~
> 
> Oh and check out these amazing fan works I've gotten!!! [Chapter 1](https://twitter.com/xxx7holic/status/823390894749384704) and [Photoshoot (chapter 12)](https://twitter.com/xxx7holic/status/822726936535236608) fanart by Holic and [this cool fan edit](https://twitter.com/LilMinHee/status/823161952130109440) by Minhee!!! I'm so honored and humbled and happy!!


	46. Forty Six

Mark hadn't really had a plan, when he had basically run away from Jackson. It was just– the helpless and confused look in those brown eyes as Mark had asked him if this was what he wanted, and Mark had just known that Jackson understood that something was wrong but it didn’t seem like the younger had any idea why Mark had reacted like he had _ –  _ and the way Jackson’s voice had been so desperate, borderline begging when he had called after Mark, and the older had felt his resolve being chipped at like even the strongest granite was eroded by the tide.

He had had to get out, but, he couldn’t bring himself to straight out refuse Jackson’s request either, not when it had been given so sincerely, his heart too weak and empathetic. Mark didn’t even know  _ why _ Jackson insisted – wasn’t it already clear from last night that Jackson could sleep next to someone if he wanted to? Why would he need  _ Mark _ to come back?

Probably because Mark was running away. Jackson was kind and he worried about others a lot, so of course he must feel concerned and would want to talk with Mark and made sure he was alright after things had calmed down. That was logical, and kind, and just like Jackson. Mark had seen many times how Jackson went out of his way to make sure that everyone was alright with the situation – like with Jaebum when the Master had found out his bodyguard moved down the tiers. Or maybe part of the reason was also because Jackson wanted to try the sleeping thing again, to make really sure he could do it before bothering anyone else, since the others seemed to have bad experiences from sleeping next to Jackson. That would be also like Jackson, worrying too much and being overly considerate. It must have been one of those reasons.

Why was Mark’s chest aching anyway?

Jinyoung was right. It was too easy to get confused even though he knew better. It had gotten to the point where he  _ wanted  _ to interpret that there would be more to how Jackson looked, talked and touched him than there was. It was a nice thought, wasn't it, that there would be something special and unique in the way Jackson acted towards him, although it should be more than enough to already have this, to be part of Jackson's closest circle of friends, to have so much unconditional affection showered on him like was Jackson's way. There was no good reason to yearn for more, but that was just so human, wasn't it? Never being satisfied with what one had, never settling and being happy although life had been as gracious as to grant him things he hadn't dared to even dream of before. Jinyoung had seen right through him, and of course, it wouldn't be good for the House dynamics at all for its members to seek to be the Master’s favorite, now would it? It would only cause competition, jealousy, and inevitably pain and disappointment.

Still, Mark had found himself yearning for that. To be Jackson's favorite. To have the Master request for him more than anyone else, to have most of his attention, to get the most praise and affection.

It wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. Mark was being selfish. He was being greedy. And he wouldn't be the only one suffering for it, if he couldn't get it under control. He would ruin the casual, easy atmosphere, contaminating it with his unwarranted jealousy, and it would do him no good, because from what he had seen, Jackson made sure not to play favorites.

Knowing that he couldn't stay in the corridor of the Master’s wing, Mark wiped at his cheeks and drew a shuddering breath as he collected himself. It was only after a moment that he felt calm enough that he could start making his way towards the servants wing, more determination and confidence in his step than in his heart.

  
  
  


Mark had planned to talk with Youngjae as soon as the opportunity rose, but when his and Youngjae’s eyes met in the servants’ corridor where the younger was talking with Jaebum in the doorway to the bodyguard’s room, Mark couldn't help but hope that his restless feet would have taken him anywhere else in the House. He didn't want to talk to Youngjae right now, did not want to get the younger involved in the mess that he was right now. Mark wasn't sure if he even could explain what had happened yet, his thoughts all over the place in a confused mush of observations, feelings, words that were said but that he wasn't sure how to interpret. Youngjae hadn't been there, he didn't know what happened and he couldn't understand without Mark explaining every detail, and he just… couldn't. Not yet, not when he hadn't yet had the time to rationalize his feelings and sort out the observations he had made in his head. So much had happened, and he was tired and wanted to be alone. But he had met Youngjae’s gaze, and the boy was turning towards him now, and there was no way to avoid talking to him now. Mark’s legs felt like lead but he tried to play it nonchalantly and kept walking towards the two lovers with a heavy heart.

No, Mark decided. Perhaps it wasn't that he wanted to be alone – perhaps he just didn't want to explain what had happened for fearing equally that it would ruin another person’s night and that he might reveal too much of the thoughts he didn't yet fully understand for himself.

Thankfully, it didn’t seem like Youngjae had the time to poke around Mark’s head. The younger shooed Jaebum into the room and closed the door behind him, giving Mark a soft and almost apologetic smile. “You look like you had a wild evening? Anyway, I think we need to talk, tomorrow or something. A lot has happened lately and I want to know how you’re doing and all.”

Mark mustered a smile and nodded, hoping that his eyes weren’t as red-rimmed as he suspected they would be. Probably the most notable things about his appearance were anyway the way his hair was a mess and his clothes were put back on untidily, colorful bow tie peeking out from the pocket of his dress pants. It was quite obvious where he had been, but he’d really rather not go into the details.

“Yeah, um, sure. Are you, uh, sleeping in Jaebum’s room nowadays?” Mark was obviously trying to divert the subject towards Youngjae, as the younger was the one who would have the more exciting news, wouldn't he?

Youngjae laughed at Mark’s question and hit Mark’s arm affectionately but dismissively, and Mark was happy to see the younger brunette’s bright smile.

“Oh no! We’re just gonna watch a movie. It’ll take much longer than this before I’d be willing to share a bed with him. There’s too much history for me to just forgive and forget in an instant, you know that.” The brightness turned a bit more towards pain, but Mark understood. Youngjae had been thinking his affections were one-sided for so long, watching Jaebum come and go and have more or less casual sex with others. It would take some time to build Youngjae’s trust now that Jaebum insisted he wanted to give a committed (and very likely) exclusive relationship a try. Happiness wasn’t something that was easy, it required work and love required trust and time.

Mark was sure that Jaebum would win Youngjae over, eventually.

“I get that. How about talking more about that tomorrow? We could take a break together, go buy some snacks from a convenience store or something,” Mark tried, hoping to end the conversation and let Youngjae go enjoy his date, with little worries and definitely without anything similar to the confusion and heartache Mark felt because of Jackson. For a stinging moment Mark felt  _ envy _ for his friend’s happiness, before quickly tamping the nasty feeling down. He was  _ glad _ for Youngjae and he desperately wanted the angel of a person to be happy, he just wished that his own situation were simpler, that he were somewhere else, had a normal life with a normal relationship, without bow ties or don't forget’s or business marriages.

Since when had he even jokingly thought of Jackson or his general situation in the House in comparison to a relationship? It was worthwhile to consider all the existing romantic relationships in the House, sure, and important to understand the points of difference between what Jackson had with the members of the House versus a regular relationship he would in some or point have to have later, but Mark? What he had in the House had nothing to do with a relationship, nor should it.

Youngjae shook him out of the worrying train of thoughts by chuckling at his answer. “In this area of Seoul there aren't really convenience stores every other block, but we can probably steal popsicles from the kitchen freezer while their guardians are busy doing something else, like each other.”

Mark found himself laughing along Youngjae’s joke, the hollow in his chest feeling a little less bad as Youngjae gave him a conspiratorial smile. He was going to excuse himself then, leaving Youngjae and going… he didn't know where yet, maybe he would take a walk outside or something to wear out some of his restlessness, when the look in Youngjae's eyes turned assessing and curious, and the younger either by intuition or happy accident stumbled upon what Mark would really rather not talk or think about.

“Are you going to be sleeping in Jackson's bed tonight, too?”

Mark froze, smile growing stale on his face, scrambling to act like nothing was wrong by shrugging but the frown that took over the mischievous smile Youngjae had had on his face told the older he had failed.

So much for not making Youngjae worry.

“I don't know, it's… Can we talk about it tomorrow?” Mark didn't know how to explain himself, didn't even know where he should start, and he didn't want to say anything when he didn't even know himself how he should think about everything that had happened or how he felt about it. Youngjae looked concerned now, but he knew Mark well enough already not to press when the older asked to talk about what was bothering him later.

“Alright, tomorrow then. Just wanted to let you know that in case you did, it's Jaebum’s turn to wake Jackson up tomorrow, so… if you wanted breakfast or something, I could tell him?” Youngjae was speaking softly now, and it almost annoyed Mark with how carefully his friend was now treading the subject, how considerate he was trying to be towards Mark when it shouldn't be necessary. Wasn't necessary.

“No, that won't be necessary.” Mark repeated his thoughts, giving a tight smile. “Have a fun movie night.”

He was being too cold, he knew, but Youngjae was far too kind and understanding, and Mark felt like any more kindness and he would break, right there and then, crumble into dust onto the beautiful stone tiled floor for the others to sweep up and throw into the trash.

Youngjae didn't appear fazed by his curtness, smiling and nodding, looking for a moment like he wanted to pull the older into a hug before deciding against it, giving his good night’s wishes before finally following his boyfriend into the room. The sound of the door closing was the last one Mark heard before he was left again in the full silence of his own distressing thoughts.

He didn't want to be alone, he realized. He just didn't want to explain himself, didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to be understood and held and have a companionable silence drown out the white noise of loneliness.

That wasn't the only reason Mark found himself in front of the door to Bambam’s room. He also wanted to apologize for how the maknaes had been thrown out of the situation they had worked hard for to create, and Mark felt partly guilty for reasons he couldn't really explain. Perhaps because he had thought the situation were easier if either the maknaes or Jackson wasn't there. Because of that he should've felt relief when the maknaes had left, but because of the way they were  _ made _ to leave instead of them wanting to leave had made Mark feel bad for even having considered that they should.

Mark knew very well what sort of a scene was likely to await him behind the door to Bambam’s room (especially since he had checked, the door to Yugyeom's room was sloppily left slightly ajar and no one was there), but after these weeks in the House and what had just happened not even an hour before? He didn't care.

He knocked as a warning before turning the handle enough to open the door just a sliver, enough to inform the persons inside, “Mark here, if I'm interrupting let me know and come get me after.”

He didn't have to wait more than a second for Bambam's overly cheerful answer, the younger’s voice basically dripping honey. Which definitely meant the boy was up to no good. “Oh no, we're quite done here, come on in hyung!”

Mark really wasn't surprised to open the door to see a whisk of nakedness that was Bambam disappear into the toilet and an embarrassed, flushed and naked Yugyeom lying on his back on the bed, covering himself up the best he could, which was not much considering the maknae’s hands were tied up to the bedposts with pink, furry handcuffs. Mark sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing the door behind him but not stepping further inside the room.

“You could've at least cleaned and covered him up first!” Mark shouted so Bambam could hear, averting his eyes as he had already with a glimpse sufficiently taken in the mess on Yugyeom's stomach and the subtle love bites trailed down his thighs.

“Obviously, but I wanted you to see!” Came the shout from the bathroom, and Mark rolled his eyes although he knew Bambam couldn't see him. Yugyeom made a sound of half embarrassment and desperation, so Mark met his eyes, the older man’s expression softening as he didn't want the giant maknae to think he was truly upset.

“I don't have to see Yugyeom naked and covered in your come and hickeys to know he's yours, you know!” He shouted back at Bambam, walking closer to the bed and trying to find with his eyes something that he could use to cover up or clean Yugyeom. For a moment Mark considered using Bambam's designer shirt that had been carelessly discarded onto the floor, but decided that the dry cleaning bills were not worth the short-lived sense of petty victory.

“I know.” Bambam’s sexily ruffled bed head peeked from behind the bathroom door, and in the next moment a wet towel was flying in Mark’s general direction, the older barely catching it before it hit the floor. He directed a disgusted expression at Bambam, which the Thai boy deflected with a wide and shameless grin. “But it was fun, and now you can help. The keys are on the bedside table unless they fell off, don't open the drawers unless you want to see my impressive dildo and vibrator collection!” And with that, the bathroom door closed again.

Mark sighed loudly, but he didn't really mind. Yugyeom was still visibly embarrassed by the situation and he mumbled a quiet sorry when Mark approached the bed, but how could the older be angry when both of the maknaes were now so obviously blissed out and happy despite of being driven out of the Master’s quarters before? Mark dropped the wet towel on Yugyeom’s stomach before moving to unlock the handcuffs, letting the youngest do the cleanup by himself to gain at least some feeling of control. Mark sat onto the side of the bed and ruffled Yugyeom's hair affectionately when the younger deemed his cleaning attempts sufficient and dropped the now definitely gross wet towel onto the floor before curling himself up in the covers. Mark couldn't help but think him cute, despite the situation.

The sound of the shower made it obvious that Bambam wasn't coming out of the bathroom any time soon, so when Yugyeom gestured for Mark to lay down, the older complied. He didn't get under the covers as it would have been way too hot in his fully clothed state, but he let Yugyeom pull him close and the younger rest his head on his shoulder like he were the smaller of the two.

“Mmn so why're ya here for?” Yugyeom mumbled sleepily, eyes cracking open to look at Mark. Mark smiled at him from the awkward angle, bringing his arm around Yugyeom's neck so he could card his fingers through the slightly sweat damp hair.

“I came to apologize for earlier… You wanted the foursome thing but Jackson threw you out.” Mark explained, his voice soft as he was afraid of the words getting stuck in his throat again and betraying how emotionally invested he was in this, how strongly he felt for the maknaes that he had honestly gotten upset for their sake.

“‘snot your fault… ‘s ok. Was fun. Bammie will say same.” Clearly Yugyeom was one of those who immediately got drowsy and easily fell asleep right after sex, speaking in a sleepy drawl and broken sentences. The maknae had slung an arm over Mark’s waist and was now giving his side a couple of reaffirming pats, making a pleased sound when Mark relaxed and moved to nuzzle his head into the red messy locks of Yugyeom’s hair.

They stayed in silence after that, Yugyeom possibly drifting off and Mark just letting his thoughts roam, feeling calmer in Yugyeom's easily understanding and accepting company, part of the burden lifted off of his heart now that he knew the maknae wasn't upset about what had happened earlier. The weight of Yugyeom’s head and arm was companionable on him, and although the boy didn’t smell right – the boy smelled of peppermint and earth, plus the sweat and smell of sex – Mark felt comfortable enough holding him for the moment, feeling affection swell in his chest as Yugyeom mumbled something incomprehensible in his mostly asleep state. It was easy to stay there, because he knew exactly where he stood with Yugyeom, knew there was no room for misinterpretation, no confusion or heartache, unlike with a certain someone else.

Mark pulled his thoughts back to the moment, but the confusing tangle of emotions had once again settled in his stomach, reminding him of the way Jackson had looked at him just before he had left the room, eyes big and pleading, his whole appearance just so  _ vulnerable _ in a way Mark just couldn’t understand. Why was it so important to Jackson anyway if Mark did or didn’t come to sleep in his bed?

In the end unable to resist the temptation of wallowing in his confusion and general misery, Mark gave in and went over what had happened during that morning and evening again in his head, skipping over the sexy parts and focusing on his and Jackson’s interactions. In his thoughts he tried to put himself in Jackson’s shoes and yet he was unable to do so, too many variables missing for him to be really able to understand what was going on in Jackson’s head. Yugyeom’s breathing made the upturned collars of Mark’s dress shirt lightly flutter against his neck and it tickled him slightly, a tiny but welcome distraction from the rather dark world of his thoughts right now. It kept him grounded where he was with the giant maknae tucked into his chest, comfortable in the easy affection and understanding they shared.

The sound of the shower had stopped already a while ago before Bambam appeared in the doorframe again, hair still unwashed as the boy with a sense of style probably wanted to wash it in the morning, but face bare from makeup and glowing in a way that spoke of a strict and thorough facial routine. Mark turned his head to watch the younger take in the scene on the bed with barely the bat of an eye before walking over to the closets, throwing clothes from the floor in the general direction of the hamper on the way. The chunky bathrobe looked big on his small frame, feet bare and damp against the fancy parquet floors with the fancy underfloor heating, no expense spared in the Wang mansion even if it was just for the servant’s quarters.

Mark thought of the radiators they had in the bedrooms at their family home here in Korea, the ones they took out when the nights grew too cold during the fall. Jackson could walk barefoot anywhere in the House at any time, even during winter, and not feel his feet get cold. Before he started working here, if Mark had wanted to go to the bathroom at night and not freeze his toes off, he needed thick socks and slippers. It had been different in California of course, but that was a life so long ago Mark had almost forgotten about it, or he had wished he would, if that might have made what their life had been for so many years now easier to bear. Maybe it would have, because that had been a different world, a different life and a different Mark.

As different as Mark’s current life compared to Jackson’s, if not even more.

Bambam turned around to face Mark, his face resolute, bathrobe hanging open to reveal his chest where the belt was tied carelessly. A pile with a towel, what looked like a big t-shirt and boxers was handed in his general direction.

“The shower’s free now, Gyeom’s not gonna budge before morning anyway… I laid out a spare toothbrush for you on the counter.”

The simple act, done without asking or prompting, hospitality offered so casually got Mark a little choked up, eyes growing a bit wet and throat feeling like he had something stuck in it as he carefully detached himself from Yugyeom’s hold to take the offered items. Bambam was kindly not looking at his face, solemn expression on his youthful, sunkissed features as he smiled a smile that did not reach his averted eyes. Mark would have hugged the younger boy if that would not have only made the situation more awkward as he definitely would have started to cry.

Mark could have just gone to his room. It wasn’t more than a couple of doors down, but Bambam offered him their bed, their clothes, their shower and toothbrush instead, accepting him so easily, like he could sense that Mark needed this, that he needed to not be alone right now, although it would probably get a little too warm and uncomfortable even on Bambam’s wider bed with the three of them.

Mark showered quickly, barely splashing enough water on himself to rinse the worst of the dried sweat off, figuring that if he stayed with the maknaes, he would also be waking with the maknaes and he would have more than enough time to go back into his room and take a full shower. The face that stared back at him from the mirror was an unhappy one, lips narrow and the edges downturned, eyes tired and just… sad. It wasn’t a good look for him at all, but it could be worse, he had seen himself worse. There were no dark circles under his eyes and the sparkle of meaning, of determination was present in his pupils, he wasn’t completely lost and wrecked. He was just… a little confused, wanting things he shouldn’t want and risking the well-being and happiness of people he had learned to care so much about in the process. He just needed to get a hold of himself, to realise his limits, before he would upset the comfortable atmosphere in the House by creating friction that wasn’t necessary, that wasn’t for the good of anyone like the friction between him and Jaebum had been for Youngjae’s sake.

The worn band t-shirt was obviously Yugyeom’s, hanging loosely on Mark’s frame, but the simple cotton boxers fit properly, his hips as narrow as Bam’s. Mark folded his work clothes carefully and upon leaving the bathroom, placed them carefully on a vacant chair, the bright many colors of the bow tie obnoxious against the plain blacks and whites.

Bambam had taken the spot where Mark had lain previously, but as Mark approached the Thai boy turned onto his back, sleepy eyes looking up at Mark. “Do you want the middle or the edge?”

The question took Mark a bit aback, as he had expected for the grey haired man to finally ask him about why Mark was here, considering Bambam couldn’t have heard Mark’s and Yugyeom’s fairly quiet conversation over the sound of the shower anyway, and knowing that Bambam was an inquisitive person by nature. He blinked at the younger boy, lips parting as he knew he should form an answer, but no words were coming out.

Bambam took his lack of answer in a stride, humming thoughtfully and then shifting away from Yugyeom onto the edge of the bed, making room for Mark in the middle. “Actually, Yugyeom will probably get all pouty unless I make you sleep in the middle, he’ll want to have his snuggles with you in the morning, so it's only fair that we share, I guess.”

Mark took in the soft, a tad bit amused but mostly just understanding look in Bambam’s big, round eyes, the inviting space made for him on the bed, the mattress comfortably dipped and enough blankets and pillows around to go for everyone to be comfy and warm and happy in the morning when they woke up in each other's arms, ready for a new day and getting ready together.

And Mark made his choice.

  
  
  


Life was full of uncertainty, and Jackson had learned to ride the waves a long time ago, accepting that he never knew when his time would run out or he would just go to far and end up crashing. He had learned to embrace the insecurity, lived between the blurred lines for as long as he could, loved the vagueness because he knew that when the time for strict answers came, his freedom would be over.

Most of the time he was more than happy to stay in the state of ignorance in favor of just being able to keep going for a while longer, but right now, getting ready for bed like any other night, Jackson felt anxious, his heartrate elevated although he was preparing to rest. His body moved almost mechanically, routines ingrained in him deep as he washed his face and brushed his teeth and shed his clothing, mind blank and nothing he did or saw really registering in his brain as he was enveloped in the dull, empty feeling of suspense. 

The silver bracelet felt heavier than usual as Jackson laid it onto the bedside table, the sound too loud in the silence of the room.

Jackson checked the time once more before getting between the expensive silk sheets he so loved. It was late. The material of the sheets was smooth and familiar against his bare skin, but despite everything being like it always having been, he still felt restless. He felt stupid for having waited, for having hoped, for even having created himself this situation of uncertainty where he clearly wasn’t comfortable in. The two simple syllables of Mark’s “maybe” were still hanging heavy in the air, although it had been hours since the older had left.

Jackson shouldn’t have asked. He should have shut up, given Mark a couple of days because the older had clearly been upset, and then, maybe, ask. Or maybe he should have sent for someone else instead, why hadn’t that crossed his mind? Jackson didn’t know what had gotten into him, a moment of panic where he had thought Mark was slipping from between his fingers. It was weird for him to ask anyway, wasn’t it? He should have at least made it sound more professional, like not an outright order but a request, but instead he had sounded pleading, begging. He had obviously made a fool out of himself.

He wasn’t feeling any calmer, the emptiness now filled with what-ifs and he knew he was overthinking, imagining the worst possible reasons for why Mark hadn’t come, although it probably wasn’t that big of a deal at all, just Mark deciding that he would rather sleep in his own bed or not feeling like coming back to Jackson’s room after they had been left in a bit of an awkward situation. Jackson should be happy with this, it was good to give this some time, to give Mark some space. It was just that he had asked, and he wasn’t usually left in uncertainty like this. He was ready to take no for an answer, he respected the opinions and the sovereignty of his servants. Jackson told himself that there was nothing more to this, just him disliking that he hadn’t gotten a clear answer and had thus spent the rest of the evening unable to focus on anything as he had been wondering if Mark was coming or not.

Jackson closed his eyes and turned onto his side, determined to get his feelings under control and calm himself down so he could sleep, but as he turned onto his other side restlessly, his senses were hit with the subtle, lingering scent of citrus and rosemary, and he froze.

The pillow sheet Mark had slept on last night still vaguely smelled like his hair.

Jackson let out a breathy laugh in the stifling silence of the room, too tired and emotionally exhausted and confused to care too much about what he was doing, and just grabbed the pillow and hugged it against his face.

He had his answer.

  
  
  


“Jackson asked me if I'll sleep in his bed again tonight,” Mark had blurted, his fingers curling into fists by his sides as embarrassment had flushed through him.

“Oh.” Bambam had propped himself up onto an elbow, not looking surprised at all that Mark had been keeping something bottled up. The younger hadn’t asked in an impressive show of self-restraint, but in the end Mark hadn’t been able to keep quiet anyway. “Well… what did you answer? Will you go?”

“I… don't know,” Mark had hesitated, fists loosening and the fingers of his right hand coming to fiddle with the hem of the borrowed t-shirt. “I said maybe. I was angry. I don't know. I shouldn't.”

Bambam had stayed quiet for a moment, dark eyes studying Mark carefully. Mark had felt small, see-through with the way Bambam's expression still hadn't changed, still so full of understanding that Mark hadn’t known how he deserved it.

“It sounds like you want to go though.” Bambam had finally said, voice resolute and without question in it. Mark had averted his eyes for a moment, sighing and shifting his weight from one leg onto another in a way that cocked out his narrow hip to one side.

“I shouldn't,” Mark had begun slowly, “want to, that is. It's not part of the deal, not something that he does with different members every day of the week like everything else.”  _ It's something special and that scares me, because it makes me think I'm special,  _ Mark had wanted to say, but hadn't dared to.

“Jackson is an angel,” Bambam had spoken carefully, seeming to weigh his words much more than usual, “he would do anything for us, and makes sure all of us feel equally important and loved in accord to what each of us is comfortable with. But he’s just a person after all, and we’re six different people. It’s literally impossible for him to treat and view us completely equally, because we just aren’t the same.”

Mark had fallen silent, eyes flickering all over the room as he turned over the words in his mind, guilt and yearning fighting inside of him. When he had met Bambam’s eyes again, he had realized how earnest the younger had been with him all evening. He had totally underestimated how smart and insightful the boy was, always observing people and understanding more than he was ever credited.

When it hadn’t seemed like Mark was going to say anything more, Bambam had delivered the final blow. “Me and Yugyeom have noticed how he is with you. He does these little things he doesn’t really do with anyone else, and you know what? That’s totally fine. He can’t be perfectly impartial and infallible forever.”

Pause. “So if you want to go, then go. He asked, so he’s waiting for you.”

  
  
  


Mark’s heart pounded in his ears as he pushed the heavy door open, making little to no sound. It was late, very late, and the room was completely dark, the light of the moon and stars barely entering it through the cracks of the thick curtains, and no artificial light on to illuminate the dark reds and browns and blacks of the room. But Mark didn’t need light to know his way, it was kind of part of the job to know the dimensions of the room and how many steps it took to the bed, so that he would not trip over his feet and have the breakfast tray go flying on his way to wake Jackson up in the mornings.

He was pretty sure he hadn’t made enough sound to wake up the blonde who was such a trouble to wake up in the mornings, but when he approached the bed, the person lying on it still stirred. The sound of expensive sheets rustling filled the room before the younger spoke, his voice quiet, but rough, probably from disuse. “Mark?”

“Yeah,” Mark whispered, not really knowing what else to say. He sat onto the side of the bed, and when Jackson reached his arms to pull the older down on the bed, Mark didn’t resist, going easily.

Jackson hummed contently as Mark moved to settle himself beneath the covers, the younger burying his face comfortably in Mark’s shoulder before abruptly pulling back with an offended sound.

“Off,” came the whine, and insistent hands tugged at the borrowed t-shirt Mark was wearing. Mark let out a confused laugh but complied, sitting up enough to strip the garment and throw it over the edge of the bed.

Jackson nuzzled into the side of Mark’s neck when the older laid down again, arms coming to wrap around his middle and pull him closer to the sleepy blonde. Mark’s chest felt light and fluttery even as he became distinctly aware that Jackson wasn’t wearing anything to bed as the younger slung a leg over his hips, completely shameless. His noticing definitely didn’t go unnoticed by Jackson, the thin fabric of the boxers he wore hiding absolutely nothing, and Jackson's soft chuckle revealing he had definitely not missed the way Mark’s cock had twitched in interest.

Jackson was also distinctly less asleep than Mark had thought, because the next thing he knew, a fully naked Jackson was straddling his hips, and although he couldn't in this darkness make out more than Jackson's outline and some of his features, Mark already knew the younger was grinning.

Jackson grinded down on the barely half-hard cock beneath him brazenly, getting nothing more than a choked gasp from the man beneath him, but apparently that was enough. The younger placed his hands on Mark’s shoulders and leaned some weight onto them before starting to grind in earnest, the movement of his hips filthy against Mark’s although the type of friction was far from ideal, but there was no not getting aroused from the way Jackson had him pinned and was moving against him so desperately. Although this hadn't been what Mark had had in mind when he had come here today, it all came so naturally, this routine familiar and normal and what he should anyway expect when it came to the insatiable heir of the Wang family, and it was sort of comforting to Mark, a dance he knew the steps to. And now he wanted this so bad, taking no time at all to reach full arousal.

“Lube,” Mark gasped, and as Jackson moved off of him to comply, the older removed the boxers that had been the last barrier between their bodies. Jackson didn't take long to find what he wanted from the bedside table, thrusting the tube into one of Mark’s hand before straddling the older boy’s hips again, letting out an appreciative sound as he noted the lack of clothing between them.

They didn't talk as Mark’s fingers flicked the tube open and Jackson smoothed his palms over the muscles of the older’s torso. Mark squeezed a liberal amount of lube onto his hands before tossing the tube carelessly somewhere, moving to grab their erections between them, and Jackson got the hint, starting the movement of his hips again. It was so much better like this, with bare skin against bare skin, sliding smoothly with the lube. Jackson let out a low moan and Mark bit the side of his lip to stay mostly quiet, resting his hands on top of Jackson’s muscular thighs but more to feel the strength in them than to guide the movement, letting Jackson to do what he wanted now. Mark allowed himself to fall into the mesmerizing desire, letting it overtake his brain and blur out the confusion and make him forget for a moment everything except this, everything except Jackson moving on top of him and the slick, warm pleasure between them.

“Have you imagined it?” Jackson asked as their breaths were growing more irregular and his movements were starting to get sharper, more stuttery and desperate, chasing for that peak.

“What?” Mark asked dazedly, scrambling to focus on Jackson’s words but not able to decipher the meaning of the vague question in this situation, the pleasure thrumming too heavy between them.

“You fucking me, I mean? Or me fucking you?” Came the breathy answer, and Mark moaned, the sudden question more than fueling his imagination in the darkness of the room, his hips snapping up just a little and making it all better as the two of them moaned with the increased friction Mark also moving into the hands brought.

“Yes, both,” He replied truthfully, the words leaving him with another moan as Jackson’s hips stuttered against his, both of them obviously close.

“Both is good,” Jackson answered with a grunt, “imagine me riding you now, thighs framing your hips and fucking you into the mattress.”

Mark groaned, forgetting that he preferred to keep quiet so he could hear the sounds Jackson made better, words slipping out of his mouth without filter as he couldn’t bring himself to care about modesty or what he sounded like. He squeezed Jackson’s thighs, the muscles trembling from exertion and pleasure under his fingers. “I’d want to see you though, see the way your muscles move as you’d bounce up and down.”

“Yes,” Jackson gasped, and Mark was not sure if it was more to Mark going along with the dirty talk, or what the older had said, but what did it matter anyway. “And I’d want to see you sink on my cock in turn, that pretty face all the more beautiful scrunched up. You'd bite your lip, wouldn't you? Whether it’d be lowering on my dick or watching yours s-slowly fuck into me.”

Mark came first, nails digging into Jackson's legs, the images Jackson put into his head so vivid. Jackson came soon after, slumping over Mark’s body and breathing heavy. Satisfaction hung in the air, the mess of their interactions today having reached some sort of a conclusion where the both of them were satiated and it was clear that everything was alright between them, that they weren’t fighting or anything, but in reality, nothing had been really cleared or solved.

Mark would take this, still. It was easy to forget confusion in coital bliss, easy to ignore for a moment that what he wanted was still more than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters since last smut incident: 0
> 
> (I honestly thought I was getting a chapter with no smut out and that Markson would just cuddle to sleep but nAH they were having none of this non-smutness)
> 
> On the other hand, one more chapter where the time bomb that is “one of” (guess which) Markson realizing their feelings did not explode. We’re clearly getting close though. I’m waiting anxiously, not sure if out of excitement or fear.
> 
> Y’all better thank Bambam for this Markson goodness because I had for the longest time no clue if Mark would go to Jackson’s room or no, but then Bambam gave him the final push. That kid is smart and kind :’)
> 
> Also, the me who wrote this chapter doesn’t know any other songs then Ed Sheeran’s Shape of You which was the inspiration for Jackson’s POV.
> 
> I have two one-shots that I need to finish in the next few weeks / before the end of March but I try to be done with them ASAP so I can get back to my baby :) I can’t talk about the other because it’s for a fic exchange but the other is a sweet Markson fairytale one-shot for a friend’s birthday so do look forward to that~
> 
> Will Playhouse reach 3,000 kudos before the next chapter? :O Stay tuned to find out…


	47. Forty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /rises from the dead/ YES I AM ALIVE
> 
> I've been struggling a lot but here it finally is, chapter 47 in its full 13k glory~ Thanks for waiting on me, I hope you love it a lot, wish me more plentiful inspiration for the next chapter :') ♥

Jackson laid awake next to Mark for a long while still after he had cleaned up the cum that had spread between them. Mark had fallen asleep fairly quickly, curled onto his side with his head on Jackson’s shoulder, one hand shyly resting on the side of Jackson’s chest, fingers curled as if to hold onto a shirt that Jackson wasn’t wearing. The fingers of Jackson’s arm that was trapped under Mark’s head were playing idly with Mark’s hair, the scent of sex and sweat overpowering the faint smell of citrus that lingered on the strands, but Jackson felt contented still. The release they both had gotten had been a relief, fixing what had been left unsolved earlier that afternoon, making Jackson feel at ease as the tips of his fingers rubbed slowly into Mark’s scalp and the older let out a pleased huff in his sleep.

Jackson chose to ignore many things. For one, the ease with which he himself fell asleep next to Mark, breathing in the scent of his hair and happily curling his body into the older boy’s. He ignored the inexplicable nagging feeling left by the panic and longing he had felt when Mark left the room, after Jackson’s unexpected (and also arduously explained) possessiveness had ruined their rather promising foursome. What Jackson couldn’t explain within the rules he had set for himself, he belittled or ignored. It was scary, not to be on top of his feelings, to not understand why he reacted in a certain way, or why he felt so strongly about things that hadn't bothered him before. Jackson didn’t like not understanding himself, and yet, in this matter, it seemed a daunting task to even begin to work out the ground reasons of why he had acted like he did, so, he buried the knowledge that something was wrong.

What he could understand and work with though, was sex, lust and desire. He rationally knew those things weren’t enough, but those were the things he fully understood and regarding those, he and Mark were doing more than fine. Mark was responding well to him, and they were learning each other’s bodies already, finding what would suit Mark, and Jackson was already excited for that. Mark had proven himself far bolder than Jackson would have expected him to be, considering the stiff and formal servant he had been when he had arrived at the House. Jackson was very much looking forward to what their sex life would develop to be, because what they had had so far had been rather promising.

It was stupid of him, really, to ignore obvious warning signs that their comfortable relationship was proving to be a bit more complicated than usual, emotions-wise, but those things were just much more difficult to deal with than the sex part, and as long as those problems bubbling under the surface could be shoved aside with seduction and pleasure, Jackson would continue to do so. To his own detriment.

  
  
  


The warmth against Mark’s back was already familiar although he hadn’t slept next to Jackson that many times, in the end. There was a bit of distance between their two bodies this time, as prolonged skin to skin contact would make them sweat uncomfortably, but Jackson was still close enough to him to radiate warmth, his fingers resting between Mark’s shoulder bones and feet tangled together in the blankets. Mark turned around onto his other side drowsily, shuffling closer to Jackson so that their knees bumped and he could count Jackson’s eyelashes from how close they were. Without thinking about it, his hands seeked Jackson’s, lightly resting his fingers on Jackson’s palm and Jackson's fingers curling to brush over the back of Mark's hand in turn, an easy comfort he hadn’t meant to seek out, but couldn’t bring himself to pull back from or regret either.

It was in this position that Jaebum found them when it was time for breakfast, announcing a good morning the moment he opened the door. Mark stirred immediately, detangling his fingers from Jackson’s and pulling the blankets up higher to cover most of his chest before he had even properly registered what was going on.

He didn’t even know why he felt embarrassed the moment the situation sunk in – it would be expected, wouldn't it, to have had sex with the Master, when found in his bed with both parties naked the next morning… And anyway, Jaebum had definitely seen and been a part of more than enough of the things around the House to not be surprised by something like this but… Still, it felt awkward.

Jaebum didn’t act like anything was out of the ordinary though, setting the breakfast tray down on the bedside table, and, much unlike Youngjae, being a darling and opening up the curtains so that daylight could stream in and Jackson could start his difficult waking up process.

“Compliments from Yugyeom and Bambam, Mark, I brought your work clothes? It was ruled that you should still come down to eat breakfast like everyone else though, so there’s only Jackson’s breakfast here. If this becomes a regular thing though, we might need to change that arrangement.” Jaebum stated like it wasn’t a big deal, gesturing towards the breakfast tray and handing over a plastic bag where a fresh change of Mark’s work clothes were folded in, along with the bow tie he had used yesterday. Mark tried to ignore the fact that the maknaes must have gone through his drawers to find him a change of underwear, but there wasn’t really a point to hide anything from those two maniacs anyway, considering where their and Mark’s dicks and hands and mouths had already been. Instead of voicing a complaint that would have gone to deaf ears anyway – and Jaebum wasn’t to fault for any of it – Mark simply thanked the bodyguard, accepting the plastic bag and put it on his side (or really, the center) of the bed.

“Jackson,” Jaebum called out, and Jackson grumbled where he had hidden his face into Mark’s shoulder, “We have an investor meeting at lunch and we need to check on the preparations before, so please get out of bed timely. You know we can’t be late.” Jaebum’s voice was much softer and more fond speaking to a sleepy Jackson, and to Mark’s complete surprise Jackson blinked his eyes open on Jaebum’s request with little to no complaints, sitting up on the bed with wearing a pout, but still. Every time Mark had been witnessing waking Jackson up, getting Jackson to open his eyes and sit up was a much more complex and long process than what had happened just now, at least if it didn’t involve sex or the promise of it.

“Good boy.” Jaebum gave a pat to the top of Jackson’s head, ruffling affectionately the strands which Mark knew to be slightly rough from all the bleaching but still pleasant to touch. Mark observed the interaction closely, not really having seen Jaebum act towards Jackson as he did now, treating a sleepy Jackson like a cute child instead of an influential heir to a multinational business, or a Master, or even just a friend. Jackson accepted the pampering with a persistent pout, fumbling to grasp chopsticks and starting to poke at his food although the blonde’s brain didn’t look like it was even halfway booted up, eyes still slipping shut every now and then, even as Jaebum continued to rub his hair.

Jackson looked adorable like this, grumbling and starved for attention, and Jaebum was indulging him easily, knowing just what strings to pull to get a sleepy and reluctant Jackson to pull himself together and wake up without a long back-and-forth or a blowjob. It was amazing to watch. Mark was on some level envious of the skills Jaebum had in handling Jackson, but on the other hand the bodyguard had just lost the option of using blowjobs to wake the Master, so really, it was good and wise for him to have other effective means. That, and seeing Jackson and Jaebum interact like this was, simply put, cute. Jaebum was like a loving parent, coaxing their child to eat their vegetables and put pants on, even though the toddler would only want to throw a tantrum and get back to bed. It was becoming of the auburn haired man. Mark was sure Jaebum would be a great father someday.

Mark had to avert his eyes, having already stared for long enough, and feeling like an unnecessary third wheel in the situation, a small nagging feeling in the middle of his chest. He wondered if he should just get up and start dressing himself like he there wouldn't be an audience. He would have preferred to wait until Jaebum left, but that would probably still take some time, as the bodyguard seemed engrossed in petting Jackson while the younger ate. But on the other hand, it would get weird with Mark just lying there and staring at them. Actually, it was weird already, considering he was supposed to be in a servant position like Jaebum and yet he was doing nothing, just enjoying the fancy sheets of Jackson's king-sized bed like an equal of Jackson’s, just a breakfast tray of his own missing. Yup, there was no way Mark could bare just staying and waiting here, doing nothing.

On hindsight, maybe he should have just laid still and enjoyed the view, because Jackson’s sleepy eyes could only register movement, and the moment Mark moved to sit up and move away, Jackson remembered his existence and he became the target of his full attention.

“Mark-hyunggg,” Mark froze at the very first word that got out of Jackson’s mouth, because the Master was not in the habit of speaking to any of them formally, and he had never addressed Mark as hyung before. “Where are you goingggg, come here and hug meeee.”

Mark sent a panicked look into Jaebum’s direction, but the veteran servant simply shrugged, wordlessly communicating that it was the best to just go along with Jackson’s whims instead of trying to rationalize with him. Trying to not make things too awkward or to bring his crotch too close to any body part of Jackson’s, Mark shuffled closer so he was sitting next to Jackson but a little further back, wrapping his arms around Jackson’s middle and leaning his chin on Jackson’s shoulder. He pretended like he wasn’t flushing and feeling super awkward acting familiar and intimate like this when Jaebum was watching. It was his only hope of salvaging his face if Jaebum thought he didn’t feel embarrassed acting with Jackson like this. (And Mark wasn’t, not usually, only now that he very distinctly knew he was being observed.)

Then again, Jaebum still had one hand rubbing Jackson’s scalp, so maybe he was used to intimate stuff like this. Mark had only seen a very horny Jackson in the mornings, other than the businesslike Jackson the younger had tried to act like before Mark had started to move up the tiers. This soft, cuddly and attention-deprived Jackson in the mornings was not something Mark had witnessed before, and he found his heart feeling like it could burst when Jackson insisted on feeding him a piece of his omelette, not giving up until Mark opened his mouth and let the blonde feed it to him. Jaebum sent him a curious look right after, one sculpted eyebrow raised, but Mark ignored it, munching away on the omelette and keeping his position, wrapped around Jackson, until the younger was done eating and allowed Mark to let go and start to go on with his own day.

Mark wouldn’t admit it, but he sort of wished a repeat of them bathing together, but knowing that Jackson was on a more tight schedule this morning, he knew there simply wasn’t time for that. But even if there wasn’t going to be any bathing, Mark wanted to at least shower before putting on the change of work clothes, because although Jackson did clean up the worst of the evidence of last night’s sexual endeavours from between them before falling asleep, Mark still felt icky and in the need of a shower. Jaebum, however, was standing to the side and waiting with his arms crossed for Mark to leave the room, so when the oldest took too long to stare at his change of clothes as he wondered if he should just sprint to his own room either naked or after grabbing for the clothes he wore yesterday, or ask to use Jackson’s shower, Jaebum asked if there was a problem.

When Mark told him he wanted to shower before getting dressed, Jackson’s eyes lit up, and he turned to look at Mark with wonder in his eyes. Jaebum, sensing danger where it was imminent was already narrowing his eyes and raising a finger, even before Jackson opened his mouth to blurt, “You can use my shower!”.

“No.” Jaebum’s refusal was immediate and curt, but Jackson had clearly spent years of perfecting his innocent puppy-eyed look, a soft pout on his lips as his big eyes blinked towards the auburn haired man. Mark wondered for a moment how these kind of dynamics were even possible in their situation, considering that Jackson had by definition the final say in everything around the House, but maybe the Chinese man just liked wheedling people into doing things, liked convincing them that his way was the right and best way instead of putting his feet down and just dictating everything.

“Please? I just want to enjoy the view, have you seen Mark naked? If I promise I won’t take any longer than usual?”

Mark was shifting self-consciously on the bed, deciding he should've just made a grab at the t-shirt and boxers from yesterday and left the room without hesitating to avoid this awkward situation, where he was the cause of the intense staring battle between Jackson and Jaebum, one wearing a cutesy pleading expression and the other’s body language screaming reluctance. Eventually, Jaebum was the one to break, but that should have to be expected, both with the actual power balance of their relationship, and the fact that Jackson's puppy eyes were super effective combined with Mark’s likely quite true suspicion that Jaebum was actually just a big softie under that tough manly outer shell of an act.

“Alright,” Jaebum gave in with no little amount of grudge in his voice, “but I’m coming back in half an hour, and if Mark is still here or you’re not done with your bath, I will make the rest of the day  _ very _ unpleasant for you both.”

Mark didn’t doubt Jaebum’s threat, and he certainly didn’t find out what the bodyguard would do, so he was distinctly starting to regret this idea, and wondered if he could still refuse Jackson’s offer. However, Jackson didn’t seem worried at all, ushering Jaebum out of the room with enthusiasm that made both Mark and probably also Jaebum suspicious.

So honestly, Mark wasn’t even surprised when Jackson followed him into the shower instead of stepping into the bath, the surface of the swirling water of it covered with foam that distinctly filled the bathroom with the scent of fresh cherries. But if Mark was being  _ really _ honest, he didn’t mind Jackson’s immediate disobedience, when it meant that Jackson’s plump lips were seeking his and muscular arms wrapped around him to hold him close under the warm spray of water. The kisses and the ease of them made Mark feel fluttery and warm, and he couldn’t help but admit that he enjoyed this, enjoyed how eagerly Jackson was plunging into his mouth and pressing their bodies together. Mark let his fingers travel the expanse of Jackson’s back, enjoying the muscles rippling beneath, ending up resting them no lower than Jackson’s lower back to keep this moment still  _ somewhat _ decent with the fear of revenge from Jaebum.

Jackson, however, had no such inhibitions, and moments later he was already grabbing and massaging Mark’s buttcheeks, making the older gasp into the kiss and break the liplock.

“What are you doing?” It was a rhetorical question, really, but Mark’s blood flow had taken a sudden turn southward, and he was grasping at straws to not have the situation get out of hand.

Jackson mouthed and nipped his way over Mark’s jawline to his ear to let out a breathy and rather useless “well what does it look like” whilst brushing the tips of his fingers over Mark’s hole. Mark tensed for a second, not expecting a touch as bold as this, and took hold of Jackson's hips so that he may put a decent distance between the two of them as it had already been obvious how interested certain parts of the both of them were in this situation.

Before Mark could voice a reprimand though, maybe remind Jackson that he was supposed to be in the bath and they weren't supposed to be doing any of this in the first place, Jackson spoke.

“Can I finger you while I blow you? I have lube here.”

Mark felt like the words were a jolt straight through his bones and into his dick in a definitely not unpleasant way, so he spoke without thinking, “When did I ever agree you get to fuck me before I fuck you?”

“Oooh Mark, how bold, no one was talking about fucking anyone yet, although that can be arranged too, if you want... But I'm talking about my fingers in your ass and your dick in my mouth while I make you see stars, so how about it? Interested?” Jackson wiggled his eyebrows at Mark and Mark spluttered, feeling heat on his face, mostly because he had gotten ahead of himself, jumping into far more conclusions and perhaps revealing too much of what he was already thinking about. And Jackson’s suggestion. Yes, that was a big part of it too.

Before Mark could make any excuses for himself, Jackson continued, dismissing Mark’s embarrassment, “You know from yesterday that half an hour is plenty of time for me to make you come and have us washed off after, and I promised Jaebum only that we’ll be ready in the usual time, nothing about me just taking a bath and not touching you, so… Why not?”

“But what about you?” Mark distinctly noticed that he was betraying himself by not even arguing against the proposition anymore, but it was him giving in knowing it was a lost cause, because Jackson was too tempting. The younger knew exactly what he was doing, looking at Mark through his lashes, lips red from kissing and behind Mark, the fingers that brushed over his rim every now and then tempting him with the proposition that having stimulation on both his prostate and cock would be likely to get him an amazing orgasm in no time… And frankly, having another chance of watching Jackson on his knees, of feeling that amazing mouth on him and hearing how much Jackson enjoyed Mark fucking into his mouth? Irresistible.

“You think I can’t finger you, have you fuck into my mouth and jerk off at the same time?”

There was nothing left to argue after that, because of course Mark wanted this, wanted the pleasure Jackson promised, wanted to have the younger’s voice hoarse as a reminder of him for the rest of the day. Mark wished he would one day dare to mark Jackson's skin like Jackson did his sometimes, to have subtle red marks of his teeth and mouth on Jackson’s neck and collarbones in a claim Mark could not state. But he could dream.

It obviously wasn't Jackson's first shower rodeo. There also seemed to be a lube tugged into every edge of the House where Jackson would think to have sex in, because Mark swore he looked away for only a second to stare at the lonely bubbles in the bath guiltily, and suddenly Jackson already had lube in his hands. The younger had tilted his chin down so he could direct a supposedly innocent look with his big, round eyes up at Mark, and there was a weird tugging and tumbling feeling in Mark’s chest as Jackson blinked his wet lashes at the older, before bringing one hand to grab Mark’s buttocks and brushing a lubed finger with the other over Mark’s hole. The smirk that spread on Jackson’s face as Mark gasped and dropped his gaze, however, was far from innocent. Mark gripped Jackson’s shoulders tightly with both hands as the younger man got down on his knees, both hands still on the older’s ass as he nudged the erection before him with his nose, playful in a totally sexually frustrating way. It was not possible to tear one’s eyes off of the way Jackson was nosing the base of the cock, continuing torturing the older with fluttery touches over the rim for unnecessarily long before he finally eased gently the tip of a finger inside, making Mark bend over a little on reflex as his body adjusted to the intrusion.

Mark made no sound as Jackson pressed one digit fully in, letting it rest inside Mark while he moved his mouth to engulf the whole of Mark’s length with the same enviable ease Mark had gotten to experience already a couple of times before. Mark bit his bottom lip to not let out any sound at the double stimulation, fingers holding firmly onto Jackson's shoulders as he tried to keep some semblance of composure, but it wasn’t easy, not with Jackson trying his best to break Mark beneath his fingers and mouth. Despite the sound of running water, the sound of Jackson’s mouth around him was loud and Mark couldn’t help the silent gasp that escaped as Jackson wiggled his finger deeper before adding another one, trying out different things to find and see what Mark liked the best, and frankly, Mark liked all of it. The scissoring, the slow pumping in and out, the prodding against his walls as Jackson tried to reach his prostate but couldn’t quite, not in this position.

It still felt so, so good, with the wet hot suck of Jackson’s mouth on his length and the slow but insistent massaging of his insides. Jackson didn’t move to add another finger, which was good because the stretch of another wasn’t required as they weren’t planning to do anything more right now, and two were more than enough to feel pleasurable in the way that Jackson had intended to. Mark’s breathing was growing unstable, the warm water that barely splashed on his back unable to keep him grounded as he lost himself in the white noise of it falling onto the tiles, only the sounds Jackson was making keeping him in the moment. His legs were starting to stutter a little as he approached his orgasm, and reading the reaction of his body frustratingly accurately, Jackson pulled back with his mouth, lips slick with saliva and some dribbling down to his chin as he tilted his head to smirk at the older man. It was with Jackson pulling back that Mark could see the younger fisting his own length in his hand, and Mark bit on the inside of his cheek harder as another swoop of arousal hit him low in the stomach, the sight of Jackson pleasuring himself to bringing pleasure Mark just… too much. It was good that Jackson had taken his mouth off of Mark’s cock just the moment before. Any more physical stimulation with the visual would have been too much.

“Am I doing well?” Jackson asked playfully, his voice raspy and tongue quick as it moved to lick most of the excess saliva from around his lips. His dark chocolate eyes were so beautiful like this, opened wide, sparkling and directed up at Mark.

“Gods, yes,” Mark answered immediately, knowing that Jackson liked the reaffirmation and that he should have said even more to please the younger, but with Jackson’s fingers still massaging slowly inside of him, Mark couldn’t bring himself to say more unprompted.

Of course, Jackson didn’t let him off the hook that easily. The younger pressed his fingers as deep as they went and licked a stripe over the tip of Mark’s dick but did nothing else, making the older man’s orgasm escape further for him even as the younger kept touching himself in a leisurely pace. “Go on, continue.”

“You,” Mark swallowed hard, trying to collect his thoughts and get something that resembled a sentence out. His senses were slowly returning to him, screaming that they wanted back into oblivion, wanted to be drowned in Jackson’s mouth and fingers and sounds and the feel of Jackson’s muscles beneath his fingers and ignore everything else that was going on in the world around them.

“You look perfect,”  Mark finally got out, keeping his eyes on Jackson's face although he felt like looking away in embarrassment. He knew anything he would say at this point would be far too honest, straightforward and embarrassing if he would try to stop and actually think about it, so he didn't, complying with Jackson’s request out of the desperation for pleasure and the will to give the younger anything he wanted. “So good on your knees. So hot and wet and… just, everything. Please, Jackson.”

Mark wasn't sure what he was asking for, but he must have been doing something right to be rewarded with Jackson sucking just the tip of his cock into his mouth, rolling his soft tongue around it and making an obscene slurping noise before pulling back again, tilting his chin up petulantly as he challenged Mark again with his cocoa eyes.

“Please what?” Jackson blinked his eyes up in faked innocence, and Mark couldn't resist, grabbed the blonde’s jaw gently just to tilt it up a bit more, turning petulance into submission and making Jackson's eyes glaze over with desire. The slick tip of Mark's cock rested against the plump of Jackson's bottom lip, matching with shades of flushed red. Jackson parted his lips just slightly, a soft damp breath on the sensitive skin of Mark's erection sending a shiver of arousal up Mark’s spine.

Mark swallowed, before grunting, trying to sound more sexy than out of breath and flustered, and maybe succeeding. “Please put your mouth to good use.”

Jackson didn't need another prompting, and when he sucked Mark down again, the older let a groan escape from his throat as he lolled his head back, fingers settling behind Jackson’s head just to feel him there, to feel him move. The stimulation was great, Jackson’s fingers sliding in and out of him with the help of lube, guiding Mark’s hips to slightly buck into the wet heat of Jackson’s mouth, and on top of that Jackson started making these low noises in the back of his throat, and the vibration was  _ insane. _ Mark didn’t last very long after that, tugging Jackson to stand right after he came, and kissing the younger straight on the mouth, the salty sting of come still on his lips. Jackson came with a muffled shout quite quickly after, face hidden into the crook of Mark’s neck as Mark's hand brought him into quick completion between them.

Jackson had been right, of course. They were able to still take their time in the shower, languidly making out between shampooing and washing each other off and Mark thwarting Jackson's far too curious hands off a couple of times lest they might interest themselves into another round.

It felt luxurious, an escape from reality, to stand under the shower with Jackson and flick shampoo at one another, the younger’s laugh so loud against the tiled walls when he managed to get Mark into a headlock and rub shampoo fiercely at his already once washed hair. Jackson squealed when Mark poked hard at the sides of his stomach to get free, and Mark’s heart did a flip in his chest that didn’t feel comfortable at all when Jackson pouted at him before cornering him against the wall, cradling his face gently with both hands and kissing him silent.

It just felt so… soft and loving, and something squeezed in Mark’s chest so hard he think he just might start to cry, and although their hairs were dropping droplets of warm shower water on both their faces, Mark thought Jackson might still notice, so he swallowed the overwhelming feelings down, holding onto Jackson's waist and kissing him back with as much insistent and intimacy.

He just hoped too much of the desperation he felt didn't seep into the kiss.

  
  
  


With the smart and efficient use of shower time and some help from the benevolent maknaes, Mark found himself on time at Jinyoung’s office, clothed and fed, without needing Jaebum to kick his ass out of the Master’s bedroom.

Monday meant that he and Jinyoung were faced with piles of letters again, so just like Mark knew to expect, Jinyoung was already standing by his desk when Mark walked in, sorting mile into piles, opening some and throwing others away before even sparing them another glance. With no more words than a good morning, Mark moved to stand next to Jinyoung and accepted half of the unsorted pile as it was placed before him, working in an easy silence next to the black-haired man.

It was almost eerie after such a peculiar morning to slide back into such familiar routine. Mark felt guilty standing here next to Jinyoung, who had given him stern warning about not getting ahead of himself like Mark  _ knew _ he had that morning. He had let himself get caught up in the morning and he had felt so  _ special _ to Jackson as the Master held him gently and kissed him softly. Not even mentioning sleeping next to Jackson again, and how guilty Mark would feel about that, for some reason. Not that Jinyoung had even alluded to forbidding it – he had simply advised that it wasn't a good idea, doing things like these and entertaining the thoughts that unwantedly came with them, but with Bambam's words of encouragement, Mark had ignored that advice.

But things changed and evolved slowly, even around the House, because that was simply the way of things, wasn't it. Like now, as they sorted out the mail, the pile of fan mail that Mark got was already rivalling the piles of the other’s, a definite change from the start. Mark had been out in the public with Jackson and the others several times now, and it was becoming clear that he was being noticed. He was still far away from Jinyoung and Jaebum as measured in fanmail popularity, but that was rather to be expected considering those two had been around the longest, and had also spent the most time in the public eye. And really, it didn't matter. Becoming popular or famous hadn't been any sort of priority for Mark from the start.

Mark’s thoughts were wandering as they sorted the last of the incoming mail, and he hadn’t even realized he hadn’t been asked yet if he would like to keep yesterday’s bow tie, when Jinyoung jogged his pile of letters against the table to align them and asked Mark about it.

“Oh. Um, yes.” Mark answered, not really needing to contemplate it. He had a feeling he would be moving up tiers more quickly this time, but he didn’t want to do it right on the day after he had just moved up to the current tier. And it would be a bit too soon still. He liked to experiment and take it a little slower before giving Jackson more of the reigns.

Jinyoung nodded at him, eyes smiling although his lips were in a neutral expression, and the black-haired male was already turning to set his stack of fan letters away to the side, ready to continue in normalcy. However, the question about bow tie colors had rung a bell inside Mark, awoken a nagging feeling about a question he had wanted to ask for a while now, and he simply took the leap without pausing to wonder about the consequences. The moment was right.

“So, I've been thinking… With the pink and purple tiers covering from what I can see and think of all aspects of sex life with the Master… What’s the need for the red tier?” Incorporating Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s guess about why the red bow tie tier was not used into the question, Mark was careful to pose it so that it didn’t include any reference to Mark knowing that there was only one single bow tie in Jinyoung’s drawers, in its unopened casing.

Jinyoung froze where he had been about to set the letters away, and that small moment of faltering in his usually so collected outer shell was already a sign that this wasn’t a trivial matter. If it was, Jinyoung wouldn't more than pause at the sudden line of inquiry, but the Korean male actually froze, and looked up at Mark in surprise, his black eyes wide, every crack in his always so composed appearance revealing to Mark just how uncomfortable Jinyoung was feeling about the line of questions.

But Mark didn't back off, didn't dismiss the subject, simply stood there and watched Jinyoung expectantly. He already knew that in situations like these, the Keeper typically took his time to think over his words before he spoke, and he needed to be given space instead of a push, if answers were really wanted. Mark was familiar with the sharp, calculating look in Jinyoung's eyes already, knew that it meant that the younger was evaluating what answer to give, what Mark could take. So, he stood his ground and waited patiently. And Jinyoung, apparently, respected that.

“The short, but not full, and thus incorrect answer is that it's unnecessary, like you said.” Jinyoung chewed on his bottom lip, and Mark saw the conflict in his eyes as the younger weighed his words carefully. “The long answer elaborates on that by saying that the bow tie tiers, their colors and explanations were planned by me, Jaebum and Jackson in the very beginning, and they haven’t been changed since. The red bow tie tier was put into place before anyone had been on any tier yet, so it wasn’t obvious at that time that it wasn’t really required, as the pink and purple tiers ended up covering what could be considered everything.”

A short pause in which Jinyoung eyed Mark carefully, hesitating before continuing. “I’ve asked Jackson about what more the red bow tie tier would entail after being on the pink tier, but he didn’t really have an answer, so I haven’t pushed the matter. On the other hand, when I’ve suggested removing it from the contract to not confuse any newer members, he has refused.”

Jinyoung's eyes were made of onyx, a glossy but hard surface, cold and merciless in the way nature is – not to be mean, simply being true, not coddling or sparing anyone. But Jinyoung wasn't unfeeling like nature was, and Mark got the distinct feeling that much like regarding the matter of Youngjae and Jaebum, Jinyoung was pained by the way things were this time, too. “However, and this is mostly speculation, as it’s not something Jackson would’ve said explicitly, but rather something that Jaebum-hyung and I have inferred… It has become a symbol of something unattainable, I think. The red bow tie tier has no place in the House, just like Jackson's romantic heart has no place in his life, but he can't or won't let either of them go.”

The words strung a chord within Mark, resonating thoughts he had rolled around in his head too much by now. It combined things that he already knew and suspected: that the Wang family heir was resolved but unhappy with his fate of an eventual arranged marriage, and that no one had ever been on the red bow tie tier for a specific reason. But the way Jinyoung put it and summarized these made so much sense, and put words to what Mark hadn't really dared to think much about, although he already on some level suspected it; that Jackson  _ did _ yearn for his happy ending, even though he had accepted what he thought to be his fate, that he was doomed to unhappiness. And, perhaps, that the red bow tie was a symbol of that.

Something churned quite unpleasantly in Mark’s stomach, something a lot like apprehension or even pity towards the situation, and it was clear that Jinyoung felt the same, taking pity on how Jackson had driven himself into a corner and convinced himself that there was no way out.

Mark gave Jinyoung a weak smile, knowing his next words would be critical, that he needed to be worth of Jinyoung's trust, and take these matters as seriously as he certainly did. Words that Mark had heard before, words said by Jinyoung weeks ago in a different situation fell into Mark's mind. The words Jinyoung had used to describe Jaebum's and Youngjae’s situation were fitting here, too, and Mark’s smiled stayed on his face even through the inherent sadness he felt towards the topic. “So again, it's about the impossibility and rarity that anyone gets the person they want to love them like they want to?”

Jinyoung was obviously surprised by his words, blinking rapidly before he mirrored Mark's sad smile and dropped his gaze to the ground, the line of his shoulders tight. “Yes, it is.”

Feeling like he had missed a social cue, Mark hesitated before reaching a hand out, holding Jinyoung’s shoulder in a sign of support. He figured he had done the right thing, because the expression on Jinyoung’s face was thankful when he looked up, smile more on the happy than on the sad side. Mark thought that this was one of Jinyoung’s most attractive expressions – closed but widely smiling lips and eyes crinkled slightly at the corners in a crescent smile. It was more than obvious why the magazines Mark had now afterwards read about the House called Jinyoung the visual of the household, his beauty absolutely undeniable. Mark would have smoothed a thumb over Jinyoung’s hairline, but he knew the touch would not have been welcome, and it would have broken the moment, so he squeezed the younger’s shoulder instead.

“But the most important thing isn’t romantic love, after all. And as long as Jackson is happy and healthy, those are the most important things, and I,  _ we, _ everyone at the House, are doing our best to protect.” Jinyoung flashed teeth, his shoulders relaxing with a long exhale, and if Mark were interested in Jinyoung as anything other than a friend, he was pretty sure his heart would have jumped, but instead, the gratefulness in Jinyoung’s smile simply made Mark feel warm and glad.

Mark ignored the obvious in that self-remark. (Because if what he just thought was true, just what did his heart doing flips because of Jackson mean?)

  
  
  


Mark didn't know how he had expected the maknaes to act at lunch after everything that had happened in the last day or two, so he wasn't sure if what came to be was worse or better than he would have expected. On one hand, they didn't mention the episode that night, with Mark going to their room for comfort and ending up sleeping over in Jackson's, but on the other they wouldn't shut up about the sexual encounter they had had with them, Mark and Jackson the previous afternoon. Mark spent more of the lunch with his face buried in his arms in embarrassment and exasperation than eating. He really wouldn't have needed all of these recountings about his dick or his dick handling skills, least of all when he was eating, but Youngjae was only encouraging Yugyeom and Bambam by asking for dirty details and cackling loudly with his mouth hanging unattractively open when he was given all too many of them and Mark just wanted to bury himself under the table.

There were some saving graces. Like typical on Mondays, Jackson and Jaebum weren’t at the House for lunch, so at least the two of them weren't witnessing this humiliation. Less fortunate was that Mark had a feeling the maknaes might not shut about this for days, unless they found something more exciting to go on about, which, at this point, was unlikely, or at least Mark couldn’t come up with anything for which the maknaes would give up this subject for. Another saving grace was Jinyoung’s presence, as him calm aura usually kept the maknaes at least a bit more in check, but that was a double-edged sword sometimes, like now, because Jinyoung didn’t do anything to stop the maknaes either, and in fact, under the calm exterior, he seemed to be rather enjoying this. Mark wasn’t sure on whose side Jinyoung was on, but it certainly wasn’t his – Jinyoung wasn’t really on anyone’s side, evenly distributing prickly comments towards Yugyeom and Bambam about their tendency to exaggerate, but then he turned his jacket and posed questions and comments in a way that only made the maknaes talk more about the foursome.

Basically, Mark was abandoned to the wolves. He knew now that he had received preferential, kinder treatment for his first weeks at the House, but now that he had acclimated into the House, he received no mercy. He had felt the brute of the maknaes’ teasing several times now, and there was no one to save him from it anymore, but himself.

And Mark adored the maknaes, he really did, but sometimes he wanted to choke them a little. The two of them were literally feeding off of Mark's anguish, intentionally giving explicit descriptions about anything and everything related to Mark that afternoon, not forgetting their own bragging as well. Mark was pretty sure the boys would be great at writing erotic novels into adult magazines with all their descriptive imagery of his “perky nubs of pleasure”, “throbbing manhood” and “spruits of man-juice”. He said this out loud and regained at least some of his dignity at the way the maknaes spluttered and Youngjae fell off his chair laughing.

Youngjae told Mark right after he regained his ability to breathe again that what Mark and everyone else should infer from all the maknaes’ “praises” was that Mark was an excellent sexual partner, as he took the different parties into account and communicated well about his wants, as well all asked about how others were doing. It was a praise, yes, but Mark wished it could have been delivered in some other way, that wouldn’t have required him to listen stories about his cock handling skills while he was trying to eat his pasta.

Mark voiced this out loud. Jinyoung laid a comforting hand on Mark’s shoulder, smiled earnestly although there was mischief dancing in his eyes, and welcomed the older man at the Wang household. Mark punched the younger in the shoulder as a retaliation, and Jinyoung feigned hurt and insulted so overdramatically that it put any exaggeration of the maknaes to shame. As a comeback, Mark narrowed his eyes at the black-haired Korean male and bit out that Jinyoung should've become an actor instead of a glorified accountant slash prostitute, and this time it took minutes before anyone around the table, including Mark, could eat or say anything from their laughter.

Mark was actually alright with feeling embarrassed and bashful for most of the lunch if it meant that everyone could be as happy and full of laughter as they were, any worries washed away for the time being as each of them focused on coming up with dirt and embarrassing recountings to throw in each other’s faces. This was just the first time the maknaes had anything major on him, and none of it was meant in a mean fashion, no offense intended, and if Mark had actually gotten upset about the maknaes kissing and telling, he was certain they would have stopped.

As things were, Mark endured the teasing, and threw dirt back whenever he could, playing his part, hoping that by the time for dinner, he would have learned enough obscene imagery in Korean, that he could strike back with his own exaggerated depictions of what had went down, to the delight of all.

  
  
  


Youngjae came to kidnap him for their arranged gossip and ice cream -session in the early afternoon, while he was emptying garbage cans around the House with Jinyoung. They quickly finished his assignment with the two of them, before sneaking into the kitchens to steal ice cream from Yugyeom and Bambam, who were according to Youngjae between meal preparations right now, and thus, busy with each other instead. And this time, the maknaes hadn't chosen the kitchen as the location of the release of their very teenage-y hormones, so Youngjae and Mark only had to make sure not to have Jinyoung notice them sneaking in and out of the kitchen. Considering the Keeper was still doing his part of taking out the garbage, it was easy for Mark and Youngjae to go unnoticed, spending precious seconds to choose two popsicles from the collection. They probably ruined all their stealthy efforts by giggling all the way they ran outside, as they very likely alerted Jinyoung to their escapade with it, but it hardly mattered, the House rules far from being strict regarding matters like these. Hiding themselves in the garden behind rose bushes, Mark and Youngjae opened carefully the packaging on their loot as they settled down, sitting on the grass and leaning shoulders comfortably together.

They ate at their treats of frozen water and artificial flavoring in relative silence, the spring sun already feeling warm against their clothes. Even though the walls of the mansion were high and blocked most of the noise outside, the distant hum of the highways and the occasional soaring of an airplane was still present, creating ambient noise along with the leaves of the bushes and the trees of the garden, rustling in the occasional gust of wind.

Of course, with Youngjae, there was never such a thing as a full silence, soft humming tunes mixing in harmony with the soft noise surrounding them, a slow ballad in making even as they ate. There was no denying that Youngjae was a bubbly, loud and energetic company, but he wasn’t someone who needed to be always talking. Mark guessed that if the younger wouldn’t be so musically inclined, he might prefer to be silent like Mark was, but with the apparently constant stream of melodies in Youngjae’s head, there was always music when Youngjae was around and the situation was calm and relaxed, like this.

Mark found that people were at their most beautiful when doing something they loved or were excited about. It was delightful to watch how their face lit up, and Youngjae was nothing less than angelic right now, leaning back on one hand, his head tilted slightly up although it made eating his popsicle less convenient. His light brown hair moved slightly with the wind, the warm spring sun bringing out its orange undertones even more than usual, bringing healthy color to his face. Mark still felt so glad every time he noted that Youngjae was more happy these days, and rather than just being joyous on the surface, like the sunny boy so easily was, this was a deep, profound happiness, bubbling outwards from the very core of him. It was beautiful to see.

Mark almost choked on his popsicle when after noticing that the older was staring at him, Youngjae did several dick-sucking motions with his frozen treat in quick sequence, effectively breaking the moment as the two of them dissolved into bouts of laughter.

When they calmed down, Youngjae finally breached the subjects they had intended to talk about to begin with. “So, how have you been doing lately, with the tier changes and wild nights with Jackson and others, and so forth?”

It was easy to recite whatever bits of their foursome that the maknaes hadn’t put an emphasis on, and it wasn’t too hard to tell Youngjae about the progression of the physical relationship between Jackson and Mark. Youngjae seemed to take a great amount of pleasure hearing about their dirty talking, and although Mark refused to try to recount the exact words used, Youngjae was absolutely giddy about Mark’s plans of moving to both the pink and the purple tier at once, as was already signified by the variety of colors he wore around his neck for the second day now.

“Well, he doesn’t have Jaebum-hyung to push him around like he sometimes likes to be pushed,” Youngjae reasoned, directing a wink Mark’s way, “so it’ll be ve~ry interesting to see what sort of an arrangement you two come to.”

He had a point, so Mark had to agree, although reluctantly. Youngjae demanded to be kept up to date about how they would progress, and although Mark tried to refuse him, he was quickly guilt tripped into promising he would, Youngjae unfairly using the “I’m your best friend but if you don’t tell me I know less than Yugyeom and Bambam do” to his advantage.

The next subject, however, wasn’t as easy. Mark tried to divert the conversation towards what Jaebum and Youngjae had been up to lately, but Youngjae overruled him, asking about Mark sleeping in Jackson’s room instead, and that. That was much more complicated a matter, because Mark didn’t know how to explain his thoughts or how he felt about that whole thing. So instead, he tried to cover the rational explanation to it, the part where Jackson had told him that the younger had an experience that he couldn’t sleep with other people in the same bed, and that Mark had happened to be up late and gotten the impulse to go offer Jackson that he could sleep next to him, and that it had worked, that Jackson had slept fine. He told Youngjae he wasn’t sure why he kept doing it, but that he felt comfortable sleeping with Jackson, and so far it had seemed like the young Master certainly didn’t mind. Youngjae was watching him carefully, only licking at his popsicle occasionally to keep the melting flavored ice from dripping onto his fingers. Mark didn’t know what more to say, so he focused on nervously biting at his own popsicle, ignoring the jolts of cold in his teeth.

And of course, Youngjae didn’t miss anything, didn’t buy that his simple explanation was all there was to it. “So why were you so unsure last night, when I asked whether or not you’d be sleeping in Jackson’s bed?”

Mark swallowed and darted a tongue to wet his dry lips. It was the tricky question, the one that revealed more than Mark felt comfortable revealing, but he had already bared this part to the maknaes to some extent, and Youngjae was too clever and intuitive to miss the significance of these things anyway, so it would only been an insult to their friendship if Mark claimed he had simply been exhausted and thus not known if he would go or not. So he didn't.

The easy part was explaining that he had been mad at Jackson for sending Yugyeom and Bambam away, and that Jackson had thus asked him to come sleep with him at a very unfortunate time, when Mark couldn't give him an answer. The hard part was explaining his worry about Jackson displaying signs of playing favorites, and how he felt like he shouldn't for one accept it, and even more so not like it as much as he did. 

“I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it,” Mark admitted, “and that's why it's so hard, because I feel like I should be flogging myself for even entertaining enjoying these special things… Because this is supposed to be a Master and servant contract after all? And equal amongst all members? And in servant households favoritism leads to unhealthy competition and the slow poisoning of the atmosphere of that household. So, because of that, I didn't know what I should do, if I should obey him because he's my Master, if I should refuse him because we're supposed to be friends here and amongst the servants equal, or if I should accept because I wanted to.”

Mark didn't mention having gone to Bambam and Yugyeom for comfort when Youngjae had proven to be unavailable last night. It wouldn't feel right to blame Youngjae for just having started a relationship after a long period of pining and heartbreak, although it was true that it was because of it that Youngjae hadn't been an option for Mark to go get support and comfort from yesterday. Youngjae needed to be able to enjoy the rosy, happy days of love that the beginning of a relationship was without being guilt tripped by his best friend.

Very predictably, Youngjae latched onto the interesting part anyway. “Then why did you go there, in the end? Because he told you or because you wanted to?”

“Because… both? He wanted me there, and I wanted to go.” Mark stated after a moment of hesitation, not sure where exactly Youngjae was going with this. But no matter how vulnerable Mark felt, he trusted Youngjae, and his friends eyes were warm even in contemplation, no sign of jest in the face of a serious and personal matter. Mark was showing parts of himself that he didn’t dare or want to observe himself, but he knew Youngjae wouldn’t hurt him for them. Rather, every bit of private and difficult information would only bring them closer, like adversity often did to friendship.

Youngjae seemed a bit puzzled with Mark's answer. “So… You both want to sleep together and find it comfortable, but you're worrying about what others think? That's silly, Mark-hyung. Do what you want, follow your heart, you already know that this is not a traditional servant-master household. We're a group of friends, a family, and if there's a problem, we take it up, we fight and then we solve it. You're two consenting adults and sleeping in the same bed together is hardly the most risqué or intimate thing you do.”

Mark disagreed. He thought that the sleeping together, with the cuddles and sleepy kisses, was one, if not the most, intimate thing he and Jackson did together. It was the small things, like the way Jackson liked to press his nose against the nape of Mark’s neck or between his shoulder bones, just to breathe in his scent. It was the way Jackson liked to curl their fingers together or ghost his fingers over Mark’s skin, but what was notable about it was that in those moments he wasn't trying to please anyone, not trying to awaken desire inside Mark, but rather he was just… admiring, enjoying Mark, his presence and his body. And it were those kinds of things that made Mark feel so confused about everything.

The risqué part, which included the bathroom blowjobs and all that jazz was in their contract, and it was clear what all of it meant: mutual sought of pleasure to both of their benefit, compensated as per previous agreement. But snuggling into Mark’s side as they slept was intimate, and it was fuzzy and unclear, crossing lines that hadn’t been explicitly pointed out, and Mark worried about those. He knew what to expect when Jackson’s palm brushed over his crotch and the younger made an effort to get the older trembling in pleasure, but he didn’t know where they were going with the hand-holding or falling asleep to each other’s breathing, and what he should expect regarding any of it.

So maybe it was just for comfort, and maybe Mark should just think of it like he thought of the sex part, but somehow, it just wasn’t like that. Not for Mark at least.

“It’s intimate,” Mark begun, not sure how to explain the whole of it, but making at least an attempt to try and bring Youngjae on the same page with him. “It’s intimacy without the intention of sex, and not in the manner of just being friends with someone, you know?”

“Friends can share a bed and cuddle,” Youngjae pointed out, “we shared a bed for what, a week? And don’t tell me you haven’t had sex before or after sleeping next to Jackson, because I won’t believe you.”

_ It’s not the same as me and you sharing a bed, _ Mark wanted to say, but he couldn’t come up with any good arguments for that claim. The sexual part didn't play any real part in it, as sharing the bed with Jackson wasn't the same as sharing it with Yugyeom and Bambam either. But Youngjae was right about the latter, because they  _ had _ had sex in some shape or form every time either before or after they had slept, so those nights hadn't exactly been separated from the sexual, if he was being honest. So, was it really so, that Mark was making things more complicated than they were, seeing a mountain when there was only a molehill?

_ Don’t get confused, _ Jinyoung’s voice rang in his head. Mark  _ was _ getting confused though, and he couldn’t bring forth the willpower to stop it.

Youngjae’s eyes were focused on him, two dark orbs quite close to his, and Mark knew he needed to say something. Youngjae was trying to understand, trying to help him understand himself as he listened and as they talked, and Mark appreciated this, loved that Youngjae so obviously cared a lot about what was going on with him.

“It’s just somehow different with Jackson,” Mark finally settled on, shrugging, knowing it wasn't enough of an explanation, but he was being as truthful and true as he was able, as he knew how to. “I don’t know.”

“Okay,” Youngjae said slowly, nudging a little bit closer to Mark as he slurped some of the melted sugary liquid around his popsicle. Mark gave a couple of quick licks to his own still somewhat frozen treat, so as not to have it drip all over his fingers in a sticky mess. “It’s okay, Mark-hyung. It can be different, and that's alright. Life is rarely black and white anyway. Listen to yourself and listen to Jackson and then just go with your gut?”

Mark nodded and accepted the advice with a thank you, turning the words over in his head as he popped his popsicle back into his mouth, and let the artificial raspberry flavor fill his senses. He had perhaps hoped that Youngjae, or someone, anyone, could have given him the answers to the questions plaguing his mind, but Youngjae was right, that was just not how things were. There were no clear answers, no clear-cut right and wrong, and no way to know for certain if something was a terrible idea before seeing it through.

So, Mark could either back off out of the fear of doing something wrong, and make in the process himself sad and possibly Jackson upset, or he could just do as he had done so far, go with the flow and do what he felt comfortable with. Who knew, maybe this was just a temporary thing, this confusion and weirdness, and things would by themselves taper off, settle down into a state that was more common at the House, and in the end, there wouldn't be more to it.

Mark hadn't really had the chance to be daring in his life before the House, but he certainly felt like a daredevil now. He wanted to see this out, he enjoyed the pull of the river, and even if the pace of it getting faster meant danger, he would see it through, or otherwise, he would end up regretting it.

The lull in the conversation gave Mark the chance to divert the line of questioning towards Youngjae and Jaebum, and the change of tone was immediate, seriousness gone as Youngjae playfully tried to dismiss the subject and Mark took the bait immediately, teasing Youngjae about the bashfulness and eventually goading him into talking about the status of his relationship, as if the younger had actually been reluctant to begin with.

“And then… I kissed him,” Youngjae finally revealed after a lengthy recounting of how they had sat together on the sofa, Jaebum with one arm around Youngjae’s shoulder and Youngjae’s fingers playing with the inside seam of Jaebum's sweatpants. “Just before I left. I didn't mean to, I still think it's a bit too soon but… I knew he wasn't going to do anything, and he just looked like a lost puppy and I don't know? I just blanked out and gave him a peck on the lips before basically slamming the door into his face.”

Mark struggled a moment between cooing at Youngjae kissing Jaebum and laughing at the younger’s reaction to acting ‘too soon’ in his own opinion, but in the end, Mark settled for laughing. Youngjae jabbed a finger into his side and called him mean for laughing, since the younger had felt the need to furiously apologize to Jaebum right after, but Mark countered by citing Youngjae’s advice about going with one’s gut right back at him, and called him a hypocrite.

Naturally, any serious type of conversation was immediately dissolved into a play fight, where both of them were trying to tickle or poke the hell out of each other's sides, so that there would be no more arguments in one direction or the other.

Although the rest of their ice lollies were left melting in the grass as a result of them throwing themselves into the playful wrestling match, and both of their work clothes got grass stains, Mark considered their ice cream and gossip -session a very successful one.

  
  
  


It wasn't like Mark would have expected that the dinner today would have been nothing out of the ordinary. He had, after all, spent the better part of his afternoon (after having received a weak scolding from Jinyoung) trying to come up with as many possible lewd metaphors to describe the maknaes’ actions on the previous afternoon to share at dinner, but still. Life in the Wang household never failed to be something other than expected.

It wasn't that rare for Jaebum and Jackson to be late for dinner, but every time they had been more than a couple minutes late because of a rescheduled meeting or other delays, Jaebum would call well on time to let them know to push back the dinner, so the whole House could eat together. No call meant that the Master and the bodyguard wouldn't be more than five minutes late, and the others could already start eating. Youngjae had been anxiously waiting for Jaebum to come back home, and Mark had tried to best to not get affected by his friends mood, but he still felt a bit nervous. In any case, there had been no reason for any sort of alarm or worry, until Jinyoung's phone rang right as they had sat down around the table and started serving out food.

Taking out his phone with one hand, Jinyoung frowned at it before putting it straight on speaker. “What's going on, Jaebum-hyung?”

“I'm sorry for calling so late, Junior-ssi.” Jaebum sounded kind of out of breath, and his quick, long strides could be distinguished over the various background noise. From the sounds and the way Jaebum spoke formally, it was obvious he was somewhere, where he might be overheard. “I've been running around after the Master and didn't realize how late it had gotten. Needless to say we won't be on time for dinner, and I apologize that I must inform you so late.”

Jinyoung straightened in his seat, pulling his shoulders back and assuming full Keeper of the Wang household -mode. “What happened?”

Jaebum lowered his voice, a couple of running steps resonating in the background, before he finally answered. “I'm not sure, the Master said he noticed that he lost a bracelet during the day? And he is now insisting that we search for it and that we won't leave for home before we find it. He's quite upset.”

Knowing that Jackson was in no danger or trouble made everyone around the table relax a little, but the mention of a bracelet got something to tug in Mark’s chest. Jackson was in the habit of wearing several bracelets and often also a watch on his wrist to work, so just saying Jackson lost one didn't really have to mean anything. Still, Mark couldn't help but think back to the silver chain bracelet he had given Jackson on the bleached blonde’s birthday, the one Jackson had gotten a habit of wearing a lot.

“That's weird,” Jinyoung said slowly, not having to worry about appearances like Jaebum had to right now, so he could choose his words however he liked to. “Couldn't he just get a new one?”

“I tried suggesting the same,” Jaebum begun, “but he refused.”

It could be, right? That Jaebum would be talking about Mark's present, and that losing it was the reason why Jackson and Jaebum were late for dinner. It wasn't very likely, but it might be. And then it would be natural, wouldn't it, to feel a bit giddy about the thought that it might be that his present would mean that much to Jackson. It didn't have to mean anything more than that.

There was a moment of silence in which Mark felt like Jaebum and Jinyoung were doing the wordless communication thing again, even without being in the same room or seeing one another. Yugyeom and Bambam had started whispering to themselves, and Mark was wondering if he should continue eating to make it seem like he wasn't paying attention to the conversation, or if he should leave the food because Jackson wasn't here yet.

“Well, we already served food, so unless the Master insists, we will finish our plates and put food aside for you two to eat when you get home.” Jinyoung's suggestion was reasonable, and they could hear Jaebum relay this information to Jackson. Jackson's voice was silent over the speaker, but there was obvious distress to be heard in his voice as he gave an affirmation. With that settled, Mark started poking around at his food, but even as Jinyoung quit the phone call and they got down to what should have felt like at least somewhat like the usual flow of things, but somehow, without Jackson present, the maknaes were quieter than they were at lunch, and the clack of chopsticks against their plates sounded too loud in the ensuing silence.

Somehow, Mark wasn't surprised that with Jackson and Jaebum being late, the five other members of the household settled into the main hall after having cleaned up all of their food. Jinyoung tried to teach the others a couple of traditional Korean games, but he was quickly ruled out as Yugyeom took out a card deck. They played various games with it until an hour later or so, when their backs had already become numb and stiff, the front door finally swung open, bringing in a literal gust of fresh air and the two members of the household that they had missed.

No one blinked an eye when Youngjae launched himself at Jaebum the moment the older stepped through the door, even though Youngjae’s actions disrupted the usual pattern of things, where Jaebum would take Jackson's jacket off before Jackson moved to greet the others. Jinyoung wordlessly moved to take over Jaebum’s part like nothing would have been out of the ordinary. Any other time Mark would've probably admired the way Jaebum and Jinyoung perfectly filled each other’s gaps, but this time Mark’s attention was on Jackson's wrists.

A silver and black wristwatch with diamond details, a black leather band with platinum charms, and a silver and platinum chain with various showy carvings.

No sign of a basic silver chain with a simple, cheap engraving on the lock.

His eyes met with Jackson's for a moment, before the Master rather awkwardly gave him a nod as a greeting. Mark mentally flogged himself for feeling that drop of disappointment in his stomach. He had thought it would be a good explanation for the way Jackson had acted, losing the bracelet, but insisting to get it back, because it was a present from someone Jackson considered almost like family, but Mark had been mistaken. Or maybe one of those that he was wearing was something he had gotten from his parents, or something? And thus actually meaningful.

Mark drew back away from Jackson and the biggest source of commotion as the maknaes gave the Master a thousand questions while Jinyoung berated him about getting so worked up and not calling back to the House. Mark kept following the interactions, but this sort of a thing was more natural to him, anyway: withdrawing into his shell and observing others from a distance. It was different now though, than before, because he wasn't alone, not really. He hadn’t stood alone for more than a couple moments before he was joined by Jaebum and Youngjae, his closest friend coming to bump shoulders with him before prompting that they should get the two lost lambs fed.

When the maknaes tried to do a repeat of their lunch pastime of embarrassing Mark, they failed. But not because of Mark's painstakingly prepared counterattacks, no. It was because no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get a real reaction out of Mark, and teasing gets quickly boring without a reaction from the victim. Mark was simply too distracted to get embarrassed, his thoughts on how long it would take before he could leave the table and get ready for sleep, and so, the maknaes changed victims and went on to pester Youngjae and Jaebum instead.

Mark felt Jackson’s eyes on him several times, but he didn't acknowledge any of those gazes.

He was tired of the ways Jackson made him feel so strongly about things.

  
  
  


Jackson gently took a bracelet of a simple, thick silver chain out of the inner pocket of his jacket, and laid it on the dark, wooden surface of his bedside table.

He needed to get it to a silversmith or a locksmith tomorrow. The lock had given out due to unknown reasons, and it had fallen out of Jackson's sleeve at some point during the day as he had hurried with his bodyguard from one meeting to another.

Jackson hadn't noticed it missing immediately. His typical style required wearing several bracelets, so he hadn't realized he had one less than he had had that morning, until at the very last meeting, as he had in a distracted nervous habit intended to finger the lock of the bracelet. He had almost sprung out of the meeting straight away, when he had realized in a panic that the bracelet Mark had gotten him as a birthday present was missing, but Jaebum had sent him a worried look as he had tensed and Jackson just  _ knew _ the board would get the rumour mill going, if he left a meeting for no good reason. It was only thinking about his parents and how he needed to prove himself to be capable of running business that Jackson was able to stay and at least somewhat focus on the rest of the two-hour session, legs jittering anxiously under the table as he longed to get up and go searching for the precious thing he had lost.

The moment he was out of the meeting though, he bolted. In hindsight, Jaebum probably had an heart attack, because Jackson hadn’t thought to explain what he was doing, as the thoughts of where he would first look and in what order he’d go over all the places were all that was going in his head for hours already. Jackson had the decency to feel a bit ashamed of himself for putting Jaebum in such a difficult position.

When Jaebum had caught up with him and managed to work out what he was doing, the bodyguard had searched with him diligently for about ten minutes, before stopping him by the elbow and making him turn to look at him.

Jackson had been outraged Jaebum would even suggest just getting a replacement. He couldn’t. The value of a gift was not in how much it was bought for or how much it could be sold with, but the thought and effort behind it, and that wasn’t something that one could make up with money or buy at a store. Jackson remembered vividly the moment when Mark had given him the bracelet on his birthday, and he truly treasured the thought Mark had put into it, and somehow… Jackson just couldn’t afford to lose it. 

Jackson could on some level admit that amongst the presents he had received this birthday, this one had the most importance to him. He told himself it was the combination of it being Mark’s first present to him and it being such a thoughtful one. If he were being honest, he would know that it was more because it was specifically something that Mark had given to him, that it was important. But he wasn’t.

Jackson turned the lock of the bracelet over and smoothed a thumb gently over the engraved numbers, going over the list of appropriate artisans he knew, but deciding in the end that he should hand over the bracelet to Jinyoung in the morning before he left to work, as the Keeper always did the appropriate amount of research and found the most suitable person for any job.

The bracelet was left on the bedside table while Jackson went through his usual nighttime routine, sneaking into his study with a skin care mask on to send some last emails of the day. By the time Jackson finally got to bed it was so late he didn’t even think about picking up a book and reading for a while, and instead just turned off his reading light and got to sleep.

But although Jackson kept his eyes determinedly closed and focused his thoughts on things that usually helped him to sleep, no sleep came. And it wasn’t because his thoughts would be circling around either, like they usually did when he couldn’t sleep, repeating all the things he had ever done wrong or planning out the next day as best he could. His thoughts only started going around after he had laid for half an hour on his side with his eyes closed and his body calm and sleepy, and sleep still wouldn’t come.

The bed felt lonely.

It was not a totally unfamiliar feeling to Jackson – he had sometimes found himself longing for company on his bed – but the feeling hadn’t been quite this strong, before. After a couple of tries and a couple of accidents where he would end up disturbing the sleep of both himself and whoever had been sleeping next to him, Jackson had accepted it as a sort of longing for closeness that he could fulfill with sex and cuddles before he went to sleep or after he woke up, but not something that he could have during the time he actually wanted to be asleep.

It was also different from the restlessness he had felt last night, but that had been explainable by the fact that he had asked for Mark to come, and he was nervous if he had overstepped, and if Mark would reject him. But now, he was calm, he was sleepy and comfortable, but not… content.

Over the years, Jackson had gathered quite a lot of experience of making himself believe what he wanted to believe, of convincing himself that he was doing the right thing when he had to make difficult choices, like when he had chosen his career and the popularity that came with the social circles, knowing what other things he had to compromise. He had always been stubborn in the sense that he was hard-working and he didn’t give up on his ideals and dreams easily, but no matter the stubbornness, he was starting to realize that just convincing himself wasn’t going to be enough, that just because he insisted something wasn’t a big deal would make it matter any less to him, when push came to shove.

Jackson didn’t know how long he had laid awake, when he heard the slightest noise, the slightest shift in the air of the room, and he knew the door to his bedroom had been opened. The approaching steps were soft and light, and the shifting weight on the bed was as careful as possible, to not disturb Jackson’s (non-existing) sleep. Jackson kept a conscious thought in his breathing, making sure that it stayed as even as possible as not to alarm the other person that he was actually awake, but it was only when the person behind him came close enough to Jackson on the pillows that Jackson could smell the familiar citrusy scent of the shampoo Mark used, that Jackson actually relaxed.

Not a word was said, and the hand that was laid on Jackson’s hip was hesitant, but it calmed Jackson. He really wanted to lay his own hand over Mark’s to communicate that his touch was okay, that him being here was okay, but Jackson felt like letting Mark know that he was awake at this point would ruin something, so he didn’t.

Sleep found him quite quickly after. Honestly, Jackson wasn’t surprised anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /wipes sweat from forehead/ This chapter was a lot of work but there's still all these important things that I needed to go through and Markson's relationship needs to takes these certain steps first before we get to the grand finale story arc bUT I hope it hasn't been too boring for you!!
> 
> If you feel impatient with my chapters do follow me on my [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/seitsemannen) for updates on how I'm doing with each chapter and also for the occasional spoiler :')
> 
> See you hopefully sooner than last time ♥


	48. Forty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I decided to split this day into two parts because I had already written over 14k words and there was still a lot to write haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter, you're in for a wild ride.

Mark had already run out of excuses when he snuck into Jackson’s room well after the time that Jackson would be sleeping. Jackson hadn’t asked him there, Jackson wasn’t awake to welcome him there, it would be more likely that he would disrupt Jackson’s sleep by sneaking into his bed than anything else. Still, Mark had come, had carefully climbed to sleep next to Jackson, and despite the nervousness and fear running in his veins, telling him that he was probably overstepping and more likely than not doing an unnecessary thing, Mark felt calm and content here, feeling the weight and warmth of Jackson on the bed next to him.

The words from the different discussions he had had with the members of the House kept repeating in his head – especially Youngjae’s encouragement to do what felt right and worry less and Jinyoung’s words of warning about getting into a situation with the wrong expectations and getting hurt in the progress. What stuck with Mark most, however, were Bambam’s insightful words about how it was alright that things were changing around the House, how it was always inevitable that at some point, Jackson might act differently towards a member or members, and how that was alright. Mark hoped so, because it seemed like there was no resisting the pull anymore, since he was here again, without excuses.

The decision to come here had been as impulsive as any other time he had ended up sleeping in Jackson’s bed, but this time Mark was prepared. It was more out of necessity than anything – Mark was the one on morning duty, so he needed to be waking up on time, getting into his work clothes, filling the bathtub and fetching Jackson breakfast on the usual schedule. Because of this, he had showered the night before, brought a change of clothes with him, and put an alarm on for the following morning, so he would be waking up on time and as little as possible would be out of the ordinary. The alarm worried Mark a little, as it wasn’t in his intentions to wake Jackson up over an hour earlier than the Master needed to be woken up, but it was either taking the risk of waking Jackson up, or not sharing the bed with him at all. Somehow, it was an easy choice.

Knowing how difficult Jackson was to wake up in the morning, it was no surprise when the younger didn’t even stir when Mark’s quiet alarm rang. On the other hand there was Mark, awake and shutting it off before the second ring even had time to sound, his body so conditioned to wake up to his specific alarm clock sound, that he would definitely wake up to it even when it wasn't blaring. More complicated was slipping out of bed without jostling Jackson too much, as the younger had curled up as the big spoon against Mark’s back, but Mark managed. He missed the warmth of Jackson immediately, but to stay even a minute longer would just make leaving the bed that much harder, so Mark tried to get out of the difficult part quickly, like ripping off a plaster.

He stopped for just a moment to watch Jackson curl in on himself where Mark’s warmth had been just moments ago. The way Jackson unconsciously reached out to him made something tug painfully in Mark’s chest, soft and bittersweet. Jackson looked so small, curled up like a kitten, blankets bunched around his waist and his pale skin a stark contrast against the dark bedsheets.

Mark couldn't stay. He had duties to attend to.

Slipping into the bathroom to put the bath running and to take the chance and change into his work clothes in the light of the bathroom, Mark was quick and efficient as he completed his first task of the morning. Leaving the Master’s suite afterwards in his work clothes was a step back into normalcy, as this, now, was how any morning he was on the task of waking up the Master should run: timely, in his work clothes, with no evidence that he had woken up anywhere else than his own room that morning.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary, Mark knew, Mark had checked himself meticulously in the bathroom mirror, but it didn’t change the weirdness he felt inside.

Mark felt like a fraud, pretending for the second morning in a row in front of Jinyoung that nothing was out of the ordinary, that he hadn't just been sleeping in Jackson's bed. Although, for all Mark knew, Jinyoung might know, at least of the previous night. After all, everyone else in the House had known or found out that Mark had been in Jackson's room in the morning, but Jinyoung hadn't indicated in any way that Jaebum or anyone would have told him about it… But Mark was pretty sure there would have been no way for Jinyoung to miss the maknaes and Jaebum arguing over whether or not to bring Mark breakfast yesterday. Still, Mark hadn't been showing or saying anything about that to Jinyoung, so… Mark felt guilty, but very transparent, like Jinyoung could see straight into his soul with his onyx eyes and judge all the missteps he was knowingly making, diverting off of the beaten path.

Despite it all, Mark said nothing out of the ordinary, hardening his shell to not let any unnecessary sentiments bleed through, and told Jinyoung he would keep his colorful bow tie still today.  _ Just for today, _ Mark added in his head, but not out loud. Jinyoung's eyes sent him a calculating look before telling him that Jackson would inform him of the rest of his duties today when Mark would bring him breakfast, which Mark was sure was not exactly a good sign. It was out of the ordinary that Jinyoung wouldn't be the one telling him what to do, which meant that the whole day would be out of the ordinary too.

“Any specific requirements for me?” Mark asked, several possibilities of what today could bring already running wild in his head.

“Not really. You won't be wearing your bow tie, probably, but that's protocol. Jackson might ask you in a regular suit, but he'll tell you if he prefers that. Oh, and please give this to Jaebum-hyung,” Jinyoung added, picking up a post-it from his desk and placing it in Mark's reached out hand. “It's the address of the silversmith Jackson asked for, get Jaebum-hyung to drop off the jewelry there when it's convenient.”

Piecing together the little hints dropped, Mark was more than sure that he was going out of the House today, because that explained both the fact that Jackson wanted to talk to him about it, and that he would be wearing something else than the usual servant wear around the House. What Jaebum and the address to a silversmith had to do with anything, Mark didn’t know, but he accepted the piece of paper and gave Jinyoung a curt bow, before leaving to get Jackson his breakfast.

The maknaes were as chipper as ever, greeting him and giving him a bite to eat before he would be taking Jackson’s tray up, but Mark couldn’t help but feel like their looks were too assessing, a bit more serious than usual, even as Yugyeom playfully draped himself over his hyung’s back, bothering Mark as he ate with a chin on top of Mark’s head and arms wrapped around his shoulders. Bambam made sure to make at least three lewd sounding comments before Mark managed to get out of the door with the tray of Jackson’s breakfast, which was like usual, almost underlining that this was just another morning. Just how transparent was Mark, or did the maknaes simply worry because of what he had said to them two nights ago, or was something else going on in the House, something Mark was unaware of, that made the maknaes act just the tiniest bit odd.

Or maybe Mark was just reading too much into everything, nervous and too much focused on his own problems, that he was feeling paranoid over nothing.

  
  
  


Everything was going so well, following routine and everything Mark had been taught, that he thought he had gotten away with it. He carefully balanced the breakfast tray on one hand while he moved the familiar chain bracelet to the side of the bedside table, so he could put the tray down (why was the bracelet on the bedside table anyway? Mark was sure it hadn't been there yesterday when he had been emptying garbages, and he hadn't seen Jackson wear it yesterday). Opening the thick curtains to keep out the sunlight Jackson so hated in the mornings, Mark greeted Jackson like any morning, feeling very happy with himself.

Until Jackson destroyed Mark’s hopes of not having anyone know about his nightly visit by asking Mark to get back into bed, instead of the usual “five more minutes”. Mark's heart jumped into his throat, freezing where he had been about to pick the wooden tray up again.

Mark straightened slowly, blinking owlishly at Jackson, whose eyes was barely visible from where he had pulled up the covers to shield him from sunlight. “I didn't think you knew I had slept here.”

“I knew,” Jackson answered simply, lowering the blanket enough to not muffle his words, “now get back into bed, we’re in no hurry anywhere.”

“Don’t you need to be getting out of bed soon?” Mark asked, showing resistance in his words that wasn’t showing in his actions, as he had already untied his bow tie and was now undoing the buttons of his vest, not finding many reasons to argue anyway.

Jackson's whole face was visible now from beneath the covers, squinting eyes focused on Mark's fingers, that were making quick work of the buttons of his shirt. “No, today is flexible, as long as we make it to the office so that there's still time before lunch. You're coming with me.”

Mark had guessed the latter, and now that he was already undressing and he knew where this was likely to go, he couldn't resist. Cocking his head to the side, Mark let a smirk slide on his face that was far more confident and smug than what he felt. “Why? Because with Jaebum wearing yellow you need someone else to screw around with at work?”

Jackson hummed noncommittally, eyes glued on the skin Mark was revealing with each button of his shirt coming undone. “Sure, you could say that. Or maybe I've been wanting to show you the view from my office for a while now. I swear that although it can hardly compare to you, you would look rather pretty against it… Bare like that.”

A shiver of want went down Mark's spine to his already half hard dick, and he nervously wet his dry lips with his tongue while he carefully folded his shirt and vest onto a pile on the floor, so they would get as little wrinkled as possible.

He knew Jackson was looking at his ass in the dress pants as he bent down. That was the point.

“Really? Are you sure you wouldn't like to be pressed up against it yourself, for the whole world to see?”

“Oh, I've certainly done that before, and I can tell you it's quite fun, even though the window does feel a bit cold, and the marks a body pressed against it are quite telling for the cleaners,” Jackson answered nonchalantly, his calm ruse only broken by the grabby hands he was making into Mark's direction as the older stepped closer to the bed, pulling his belt open. The combination of adorable childishness and sexy dirty talk in one package was somehow all too typical Jackson, and it was impossible to resist. Mark stepped close enough to allow Jackson to bring his thumbs through the belt loops of Mark’s pants, ready to pull them down.

Instead of pulling them down though, Jackson pulled him closer, prompting the older to straddle Jackson’s lap. Mark could faintly feel Jackson’s erection beneath him through the layers of his pants and the blanket that laid between them, but he resisted grinding down on it for now, waiting to see what Jackson’s plans were. Jackson let go of Mark’s belt loops only to smooth his palms over to his backside, smoothing over the fine material of Mark’s dress pants, and obviously appreciating the way they were skin tight over Mark’s buttocks in this position.

“You know exactly how tempting you look, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, so Mark didn’t bother answering, not moving his hands from where they were resting against his own knees, and keeping his eyes fixed on Jackson’s face, noting the way the younger’s gaze flickered over Mark’s body.

It took Jackson squeezing his ass and trying to grind up through all the layers for Mark to react. His mouth opened in an inaudible gasp, body arching forward at the jolt of pleasure the attention to his crotch brought, but he collected himself quickly, taking both of Jackson’s hands from his ass and raising them up to be pressed against the mattress close to Jackson’s head, intertwining their fingers. He wasn’t putting any force to actually pin Jackson down, only asserting some sort of control over the situation with their position, but Jackson took it in a stride, a small smirk resting on his closed lips, while his eyes were looking up at Mark expectantly, waiting what the older would do instead of reacting towards Mark’s show of dominance.

For the lack of any better plan, Mark leaned his whole upper body down to be able to close the distance between their lips, finding Jackson’s lips smooth and eager against his own. The kiss turned open-mouthed quickly, soft tongues testing each other as they took their time, enjoying the intimacy. Mark did a slight grinding motion with his hips, and Jackson was quick to answer in kind, bringing them into a languid rhythm of slight friction shared with one another.

Mark’s heart was beating far too hard in his chest when he pulled back, watching Jackson’s naturally curling eyelashes as the younger blinked his chocolate eyes open. Jackson’s lips were slightly parted, the spit from the kiss lingering on them and making the surface glisten in the sunlight streaming in from the windows.

“I was thinking,” Mark began hesitantly, eyes flickering back up from Jackson’s lips to his eyes, getting lost for a moment in the way the sunlight brought out their different shades and patterns. Mark cleared his throat, his heartbeat still racing due to his nervousness and arousal. “I was thinking that maybe, we could do something from an upper tier today, to try it out.”

“Okay,” Jackson accepted easily, nodding slightly to emphasize his agreement. “What do you have in mind?”

Mark tried to keep an appearance of calm, resisting the urge to bite on the side of his lip and humming instead, answering as honestly as he could. He was pretty sure his palms were sweating, but he hoped Jackson wouldn’t notice or be bothered by it too much. “I’m not sure. I was just planning to follow my urges, go with the flow, or something.”

“Okay,” Jackson repeated, this time smiling reassuringly, squeezing Mark’s hands where their fingers were still interwoven. Mark’s traitorous heart skipped a beat. “We’ve already done some stuff that kinda belongs to the pink or purple tiers, but as should be evident, I’m willing to go as far as you want to go, so, lead the way.”

Mark nodded, deeming that as enough of an answer. Wanting to move before his nervousness would get the better of him and he would start to hesitate, Mark let go of Jackson’s hands so that he could sit up enough to tug away the blanket that had still been covering Jackson’s lower body. Jackson’s cock was already curved over his taut stomach, precum smeared on the top, as delectable as ever. Rationally Mark knew that it was morning, and Jackson was always up and ready for sexual stuff anyway, but he liked to know that he was the reason, now, that Jackson was still hard and very eager for whatever Mark could give him.

A tube of lube was plopped down next to Jackson’s hips, and when Mark looked up at Jackson’s face, the younger shrugged the best he could while lying down, muscular shoulders moving against the smooth silken sheets, stating “just in case you get the urge to use it on me or yourself”.

Before he could get too flustered, or think too far ahead, Mark was quickly moving himself lower on the bed until he was able to get his mouth on Jackson’s cock. He needed this, both as the distraction from his nervousness, and because he had found that he rather liked the weight of Jackson on his tongue. He needed the encouragement of hearing Jackson’s muffled curses as Mark started a slow rhythm of sucking around the head of the younger’s cock. Jackson’s hands were in his hair immediately, alternating between petting it and grasping at it, and Mark loved this, loved the knowledge that he was making Jackson feel so good. The only regrettable thing was that from this position, it was awkward if not impossible to take in the way Jackson looked, but Mark had already seen enough of Jackson in situations like these that he could imagine his expression, the flush on his skin and the way the younger would bite on his full bottom lip.

In a moment like this, when they were taking their time in the bed with the morning light streaming in from the high windows and bringing out the warm shades of the Master bedroom’s rich colors, it was easy to forget about the world out there, outside of the bubble of the room. Mark's ears were only tuned to the noises Jackson made, the occasional gasps and small grunts that were the only thing leaving the younger’s lips as he remained still fairly in control of himself. That Jackson remained still coherent enough to keep his lips mostly shut was fine, as Mark didn't intend to have Jackson coming like this anyway, but just being able to bring Jackson pleasure was getting Mark to fill out the front of his pants, rendering them uncomfortable, but helping him to relax and get into the moment. Mark was getting horny enough that he was getting daring, so when he pulled back from Jackson’s length to give his jaw a break and rested the side of his face against Jackson's hip, he turned enough onto his side to be able to grab at the front of his pants, looking up at Jackson's face as he sighed against the younger's wet cock, putting on a show. He was being bold, but he knew Jackson liked it, as was proven by the way Jackson looked at him from where his head was propped up against the pillows, his gaze hungry, like he could eat Mark up.

“The way you look should be illegal.” Jackson's voice was low, and Mark loved the hooded look in his eyes. “You look up at me like that, and you manage to somehow look innocent and sinful all at once, how do you do that?”

Mark gave Jackson a small smile, turning to kiss his lower stomach before climbing back up his body, pressing himself into Jackson's bare side and letting the younger feel just how aroused he was, his bulge pressing through the material of his dress pants into Jackson's side. Resting his head on Jackson’s shoulder, Mark tilted it playfully to the side, a soft smile playing on his lips. He liked the skin on skin contact of their torsos, but there could be  _ more. _ “Don't you want to touch me?”

Jackson scoffed, not in dismissal, but bewilderment. “Do I want to touch you? Mark, I want more things than I would dare to name. When you look at me like that, you could ask for anything and I'd give it to you, it's really not fair.”

“Then touch me,” Mark stated bluntly. Butterflies of excitement fluttered around in his stomach when Jackson rolled over to his side to face him, bringing the hand that wasn't trapped beneath the older man’s head down to his hips. Jackson’s fingers brushed lightly over the fabric pulled tight over the front of Mark’s pants, and the blonde made a pleased sound when the brunette’s cock strained against the fine material under his palm.

Jackson clearly didn't bother wasting the time to tease, instead prompting the older to raise his hips so that he could slide Mark’s pants and boxers finally off. The lube tube got some use as Jackson liberally coated his palm in the slick liquid before taking Mark’s dick in his hand, making the slide feel different than the usual handjob, and Mark let out a small moan. The slide was slicker, and although the press of Jackson’s fingers was already familiar to Mark, it was more intense like this, making waves of pleasure wash over his body.

It wasn’t more than a minute or two of Jackson touching him with firm and skillful hand and Mark was breathing heavily, his own hand grabbing at one of Jackson's bare buttcheeks, marveling at the taut muscle beneath.

“This is nice and all, and I’d be completely fine with having you come by my hand, looking like that, but this is still basic blue and turquoise tier stuff, and you said you wanted more.” Jackson's low words broke the silence, and Mark's eyes snapped up to his face from where they had been appreciating the dusty pink of Jackson's nipples on his shapely chest muscles. Jackson continued, “I’m unsure how far you had hoped to go, so I need some guidance here. Is there something you'd like to try? We can always stop or do something else if we try it and you don't like it, or don't feel ready for it.”

Mark racked his mind, sucking both of his lips into his mouth as he tried to not be too distracted by the thumb Jackson gently dug into the vein on the underside of Mark's cock, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. In the end, the thing that came first into his mind stuck so firmly, that he couldn't bring himself to request for anything else, no matter how audacious it was. Feeling embarrassed about how dirty what he would like to try first was, Mark squeezed at Jackson's buttocks like it would help him say those words out loud, and maybe it did.

“I don't… you can say no too, if it's too much? It's not something I would've done before, so… I'd like to try it, even if just once.” Mark hesitated for a moment, before he decided to just go for it, because the look in Jackson's eyes was nothing if not full of desire, acceptance and eagerness to please. “I’d like to try rimming.”

Jackson didn't miss a beat, didn't flinch at the mention or seem in any way disgusted or judging, which was a relief, just blinked a once as he took the words in. “Like, on me or on you?”

“On me,” Mark answered, feeling a bit shy, asking for something so risqué so boldly. “But I can return the favor, of course.”

Jackson gave a surprised giggle, the joy in his eyes a real one, and his fingers gave Mark another slow tug that made him open his mouth in a gasp that never left his lips.

“I didn't think you'd want something like that, what with all the ‘who says I'd bottom first’ talk from yesterday, but I can't say I mind at all. I don't really give or receive rimjobs regularly, but it's fun, especially if I can get you all writhing and begging beneath my fingers and tongue.” Jackson smirked confidently, so Mark moved his hand from Jackson’s buttcheek so that he could brush a couple of fingers over Jackson's entrance, if just to put a crack into that smug facade.

“Who knows, maybe I'll be fucking you afterwards.”

Somehow, Jackson's smirk was able to grow even wider still. “Ooh, I'd like that, but I doubt it. I'd bet I'd have you begging for my cock after. Rimjobs can get quite intense.”

Mark huffed as Jackson let go of his length, guiding Mark to lift his top leg to give Jackson better access to his cleft. “Well, I'd certainly like to see you try.”

“Was that a challenge?” Jackson smiled as he trailed his lubes fingers down from Mark's cock over his balls and to his entrance. “I'll make you feel so good that when you finally get me inside you and you come, you'll see stars. Believe me, it's a win-win situation.”

Mark hummed more nonchalantly than he felt, letting out a small grunt when Jackson gently slipped the tip of his first finger inside to the first knuckle. Wanting distraction from the initial stress, Mark raised his hand to grab hold of Jackson's head and bring his face closer. “Kiss me.”

Having Jackson suck and bite his lips while working first one and then two fingers into him kept Mark’s mind elsewhere for as long as the stretch was unpleasant, and when it started to feel good, Mark was fine with just having their breaths mingle in the middle between short and languid kisses. He knew Jackson enjoyed the way his breath would hitch sometimes, but Mark was trying to give as much composure as he could, holding onto the younger’s shoulders while trying to keep the muscles of his lower abdomen relaxed. He was too nervous still to let completely go, too aware of what was to come to be able to fully relax what was happening.

At some point Jackson guided him to lie on his back and climbed over him, trailing his way down Mark's jawline to his collarbones and down the dip in the middle of his chest and abdomen, leaving bruising kisses and light bites in his wake. Mark grabbed fistfuls of sheets with both his hands, stomach fluttering as he waited anxiously what was to come. Jackson probably sensed him tensing up, and instead of hurrying he took his time, sucking a couple of hickeys into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs as he guided Mark to spread his legs wider open and prop them up by planting his feet down on the bed. Mark hadn't thought before about how exposed he would be, how Jackson would be looking at  _ everything _ while doing this, but despite the embarrassment he felt, there was no way Mark would be backing away at this point, already too deep to worry about if he would look weird to Jackson, looking at him as intimately as this.

The first slow lick over his hole had Mark trembling, half in anxiety and half in excitement. It felt weird and wonderful all at once, having a mouth on him in such a private place. It felt  _ filthy, _ but that made it all the more thrilling, and although Mark had felt very nervous about this beforehand, after a couple more teasing licks, Mark already knew he loved this. It was a forbidden pleasure, too good to resist even as dirty as he felt to enjoy it.

Jackson started out with slow, soft but deliberate licks over his hole, letting Mark get used to the idea of what was happening – that Jackson was really licking him  _ right there _ – before he moved over to circling the already stretched muscle teasingly with the tip of his tongue, almost pressing inside, but not quite, and Mark could feel his hole flutter under the press o Jackson's tongue. He felt vaguely embarrassed because of his body’s reactions, but all of that was quickly forgotten when Jackson wiggled the strong, slick muscle inside.

It was no stretch, considering Mark had had two fingers scissoring in him just moments before, but there was a world’s difference between having fingers or a tongue inside you, and although Mark expected it to feel different, there was no way he could have imagined how it would really feel like when it happened. A tongue wasn’t as long as fingers, but the way it could move, the way it could be wide in one moment and tight and sharper the next drew Mark crazy, unable to expect what was coming. Overwhelmed, Mark let out a string of English swearwords, half a curse and half a prayer.

Mark wasn't sure how long it went on, or when Jackson started adding fingers along to provide more stretch again, for all he knew it could have been a small forever or just a minute, so lost he was in the sensations. His thighs were shaking, Jackson's other hand gently wrapped around a thigh to stabilize him, the other busy elsewhere, and it felt like too much just to be able to hold his knees up and enable Jackson to get this angle into him. Mark was torn with the urge to make Jackson stop because it was too much, too good and pleasurable, and he couldn't take how good it made him feel, or begging the younger to never stop, to fill him up with more, to push Mark so far with this pleasure that he would break, surely getting an orgasm that would be like nothing he had had ever before.

That decision was made surprisingly easily after Jackson stopped after a small eternity or just a minute, giving Mark’s inner thigh right next to his crotch a wet smack of a kiss, two fingers still resting inside Mark.

“Please don't stop, Jackson, please, I need more,” Mark switched between Korean and Cantonese in the middle of the sentence without noticing. Jackson crooked the fingers inside him and Mark gasped, feeling acutely the emptiness left by Jackson's tongue.

Jackson was resting his temple against Mark’s thigh, his eyes blown wide in pleasure and hair wild, and Mark wondered briefly just how wrecked he must look for Jackson to regard him like this. That sinful tongue that had just moments before been in other places ran slowly over Jackson's red lips, and Jackson inserted another finger into Mark deliberately slow. It was all Mark could do to not writhe away from the  _ not enough  _ and  _ more. _ The third finger settled in easily with the stretch done before, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't enough.

“I need to use my tongue later today to smooth talk some members of the board, so I'm afraid this is all I can provide you of the rimming for now,” Jackson explained, giving Mark’s thigh another kiss, but it was just such a torture, being on such a teetering high of pleasure Mark hadn't felt before, that his body didn't know which way was up and if there existed a world outside of this pleasure. Rationally, Mark understood Jackson's reasoning and normally he wouldn't push, but his body was far from listening to sense, not that his brain would even hold the capacity to try and talk some into him right now.

“I-I need more,” Mark managed to bite out, his breaths coming in shuddering heaves. “I’m so close, it's not enough.”

The smile Jackson directed up at him was almost sweet. “I can give you all the pleasure you want with my fingers… or dick, but not my mouth, Mark.”

Mark froze for a moment as the penny dropped. He remembered now Jackson's words from before, and he had to wrestle his pride. In the end, his lust was stronger, and Jackson had been right from the start. Rimming was indeed overwhelming, and Mark was helpless under Jackson's fingers and mouth, and he still wanted more. “Fuck, alright, fuck it. Give it to me.”

Jackson tutted, expression more playful than Mark could tolerate on this sharp edge of pleasure. “What a pottymouth. Can't you ask me more nicely? The first time is supposed to be ~special~, isn't it?”

Mark propped himself up on his elbows, not sure if he was more furious at Jackson for driving him crazy like this or just so desperate and hungry for more. “Wang Jiaer  _ please _ take responsibility for driving me to the brink of insanity, and fill me with dick  _ now _ , or I don't know what I will do.”

“You’re not good with this begging thing are you, I think that sounded more like a threat.” Jackson laughed, but at least he was sitting up, taking his fingers out of Mark to grab the lube, and started slicking himself up. “But I won't hold that against you, I'll take it as a compliment, as it goes to show just how good it was for you, to render you like this.”

Feeling more than impatient, Mark wrapped his legs around Jackson’s waist and pulled him closer. “Are there still more papers I need to sign or more declarations to be made, or can you just get on with it?”

Mark’s insides twisted at his own words, but they were a good reminder to himself of what this really was. Not a sexual development in a romantic relationship, but just… acting according to the possibilities provided by a signed contract. Or less stiffly put, a sexual progression in a surprisingly casual and friendly but unromantic relationship, with predetermined limits.

Jackson, however, just laughed again, stabilizing himself with his hands on each side of Mark’s chest as Mark’s pull brought him forward, and the younger man’s eyes were sparkling warmly as he looked down at the older. Mark tilted his chin up, prompting Jackson to plant a lingering kiss on his lips, his cocoa eyes dark with arousal. One hand was lifted from the mattress to allow Jackson to align himself with Mark’s entrance, and Mark was biting the side of his bottom lip in a nervous manner before he realized and could bring himself to stop it.

“If it hurts, or it’s too much, or you’d like to stop for any reason, just let me know, okay?” Jackson reassured him gently, and Mark nodded, eager to get on with it even if he was feeling his nerves returning. He knew that although Jackson had joked about a special first time, this was just another day, another sexual development in the House, and although Jackson took care of him and wanted to make sure Mark liked what they did, it wasn’t a big deal. It really shouldn’t even be a big deal to Mark either, considering he had been more sexually liberal in the House than he had been  _ ever, _ but still, without rationale, this was still special. Jackson was special, and going to this stage of their relationship, although a purely sexual and otherwisely platonic one, was special for Mark.

Thankfully, the desire and the way Mark’s body had been twisted into a mess of pleasure was more than enough to drown other thoughts and doubts, and as Jackson finally slowly sank into him, it was what Mark could at that moment swear to be the best feeling he had ever physically felt. Jackson filled him up so good, his length reaching much deeper than his fingers, and girth filling the stretch he had done beforehand with his tongue and fingers. Mark’s knuckles were going white where he was balling up the sheets in his hands, too gone in the pleasure to be able to stop himself from letting out a long, low moan of pleasure as Jackson bottomed out.

Mark couldn’t understand all of the Cantonese words Jackson muttered under his breath, but from the words he understood, he could infer them to be half curses, half praises. He got the part that said “sweet lord” and “so tight”, and frankly, that was enough for Mark.

The moment just unreal in how perfect it was. Mark's honey brown hair was plastered on his forehead with sweat and he had the wet dream of so many women and men around the country and world right there on top of and in him, and it couldn't get much better than this. Mark didn’t really bother with verbal expression of his thoughts anymore, as it would be impossible for him to do the moment justice anyway, so when Jackson stopped moving to give Mark time to adjust, instead of having another try at begging or threatening or just telling the younger to move, Mark simply rocked his hips into Jackson’s, making both of them groan and prompting the blonde to start moving in earnest.

It was bliss. It was hot, sweaty, with not too much friction but enough of hitting just the right places. Jackson’s hips were moving smoothly but swiftly as he picked up a moderate pace, respecting Mark's desperation enough not to make him wait by taking it slow and drawing the pleasure out until it became completely unbearable. Mark had kept his eyes closed for a while as he had focused on keeping his body relaxed as it had needed to adjusted to the stretch and pace, but when he opened them, Jackson's face was right above his, the younger’s blonde hair half plastered on his forehead and half hanging down before him, the dark chocolate eyes never leaving Mark’s face. Mark gulped and let his lips part, and taking the chance, Jackson placed a kiss down on them the best he could with the pace he was keeping up, sloppy but affectionate.

Mark's heart was beating so fast in his chest, and it wasn't just because of the ecstasy his body was in, making his insides hot and fluttery as he was pushed closer to his limit with each thrust. Sure, the older could keep telling himself that his fluttery heartbeat was just because Jackson looked like a sex god above him, broad shoulders caging him in and tan skin gleaming deliciously with sweat, but that wouldn't make it any more true. The intimacy, the warmth in Jackson’s eyes, having his attention and his loving, although it was purely physical, it was all too much and yet not enough, fulfilling crevices in Mark’s chest that he hadn’t known had existed. It wasn’t his to have, but just for this moment, his heart didn’t care, soaking it all in and aching with how good it was.

Deciding he didn't want to remain passive and to just take and enjoy what Jackson was giving to him, Mark bucked his hips down to meet Jackson's, prompting the younger to lose his rhythm for a moment as he moaned with pleasure, eyes fluttering closed for just a moment before they found a new, angrier and harsher rhythm together. Their hot breaths mingled as they moved as one, bodies feeding into one another as they seeked the high of mutual pleasure, pretenses gone and caution abandoned, as they trusted each other and entrusted everything to one another in that moment.

Mark's whole body was tingling and he knew he was losing control, his long fingers coming to squeeze Jackson's shoulders, breaths coming heavy and irregular. He hadn't come from just prostate stimulation before, but now he was thinking that he just might, his cock getting barely any friction, bobbing between their sweaty stomachs as they moved frantically. It was getting more and more excruciating though, the approaching orgasm that he wasn't sure he could reach with just the movement inside him, and Mark couldn't take it anymore, the prolonged high of a near orgasm becoming unbearable.

“Jackson,” Mark grit out, trying to collect his thoughts as Jackson changed his angle so that he was pressing right on Mark’s prostate, and the older’s thoughts were interrupted again as he let out a moan, the hot jolt of pleasure too much. “Jackson, I can’t, I have to, Jackson.”

Not being able to get the words out to explain, Mark groaned in frustration and used his leverage on Jackson’s hips to guide the younger to flip over.

It was a moment’s relief, to have Jackson slip out of him, but it was also a loss that his body was protesting strongly against, so Mark was quick to straddle Jackson’s hips where the younger had allowed the brunette to easily maneuver him to lie on his back on the bed. Mark wasted no time in guiding the tip of Jackson’s cock back inside him, letting it press deep into him as he sat down, the new angle making him bite down hard on his bottom lip to not let out another one of those strangled noises of pleasure he had already made so many of today. Jackson’s hands came to hold Mark’s hips straight away, ready to guide them into a new rhythm in this position, but that wasn’t what Mark intended.

Batting Jackson’s hands away, Mark rolled his hips experimentally a couple of times, finding the angle and movement that was easiest to do and brought the most pleasure at the same time. Jackson moved his hands lower from Mark’s hips to his thighs, giving Mark control of the rhythm, but being still able to feel the movement in the ripples of the older man’s thighs, fingers curling around them to appreciate their curve. There was a question swirling in Jackson's desire laden eyes, but considering that Mark’s previous attempts at forming sentences had completely failed, he wasn’t even going to try this time. He started rolling his body in a way that allowed him to set a quick, pleasurable rhythm that made Jackson’s cock hit all the right places inside of him, and that also probably, hopefully, felt good for Jackson too. Perhaps able to interpret what Mark was after, Jackson didn’t start to try and join the rhythm, only canting his hips in a way that made the riding easier for Mark. Mark felt hot under Jackson’s gaze, traveling all the way from his face down to where a drop of sweat was running down his abs, and where his cock was bobbing against his stomach as he moved. Jackson’s eyes were appreciative, full of lust and warmth and under his gaze, Mark felt like a million dollars, just naked and bare and there for Jackson to admire.

Speaking of which, Mark finally allowed himself to wrap a hand around his own length once he had established a somewhat stable rhythm, letting out a quiet moan as he quickly slipped into doing what he knew brought him quickly over the edge, not caring any longer, just wanting to come soon.

“You should see yourself,” Mark could hear Jackson whisper, and Mark opened his eyes where they had closed in pleasure as he could finally feel his orgasm approaching with the speed and inevitability of a high-speed train. There was no stopping it at this point anymore. “You look, you feel, gods, perfect, tight, sexy, like heaven.”

Jackson moaned Mark’s name as the older squeezed his muscles around him, unable to form any other sort of answer, and then he was coming, lips opened but no sound coming out, spilling hot and sticky on his fingers and on both of their stomachs.

The younger took over as Mark slumped forward, grabbing hold of the older’s hips again and pistoning his hips in a quick, merciless pace as he searched for his own orgasm. Mark’s sticky forehead was resting against Jackson’s shoulder, the world gone for him in this moment as his body was recovering from the intense orgasm even while it was receiving more stimulation, more jabs of pleasure that had nowhere to go.

Jackson came shortly after grunting what was probably a curse in Cantonese, wrapping his arms around Mark right after and holding him close as he guided the older to lie down next to him. Jackson’s slowly softening length slipped out of Mark with the position change and Mark crunched his nose in distaste, the feeling of lube and cum trickling down his crack hardly the most pleasant one, although it was a very concrete reminder of what had just happened. He couldn’t muster the strength to move though, so Mark accepted the mild discomfort in favor of feeling Jackson’s breathing calm down, his chest moving under Mark’s arm with every in and out.

There was a gentle nudge to his side. “We should clean up and get ready for the day.”

Jackson’s suggestion was quite reasonable, but Mark wasn’t in a reasonable state. He groaned and buried his face more determinedly into Jackson’s chest. When he was given another nudge, he grumbled, “Get me a glass of water or something, I’ve just had a dick up my ass and I need a moment.”

Jackson’s laugh was bright and high, and his one hand came to gently pet Mark’s hair before he moved away from under the older boy to fill out his demand. Mark could hear the soft padding steps of bare feet against the floor walking towards the bathroom, the clank of a glass against the sink and the sound of water, and then Jackson was walking back. “If I take your dick up my ass later, will you too have to wait on me hand and foot?”

“I always have to wait on you hand and foot, I’m your servant,” Mark answered dryly, but he lifted his head up from the sheets and accepted the offered glass gratefully, gulping down half of it immediately. Jackson chuckled at his humor, seeming like he did not take any offence although his servant was acting all prickly and demanding after a round in bed, but Mark thought he could be allowed this. It was only for a moment anyway.

Jackson got him out of bed soon enough, being, if possible, even more affectionate than usual, taking care of Mark in the shower by scrubbing his back and toweling his hair off afterwards. Mark felt fine to walk and sit – he had been well prepared and it wasn't like he had never anything up his butt anyway – but because he had told Jackson that his ass hurt a little, the younger was treating him like fine china. It was kinda starting to get on Mark's nerves, and when Jackson tried to dress him after, Mark snatched the clothes from his hands and told the pouting blonde that he was fine and had not regressed to the stage of toddlerhood where he would not be able to clothe himself. It was sort of sweet though, the pecks on his cheeks that he got after Jackson had picked out the suit he should wear for the day, while Jackson explained what the plan for the day was. Nothing much was what it was, it was just Mark's turn to get the chance to accompany Jackson to his workplace, and his duties included looking important, staying out of the way and reminding Jackson to leave on time for dinner. Easy enough.

Okay, there was an actual schedule, but that Mark only got from Jaebum when the driver met them in the main hall, along with instructions on where to get Jackson tea if he wanted some, and how Mark should act around Jackson and towards other people while they were out. Most of it were things that were quite obvious and considering Mark’s background not very hard – he was expected to act like a traditional servant, because unlike at the parties Jackson had taken to, his servants did not have a status as his friends in corporate life, and as such Mark needed to address Jackson and others as was proper, and stay blended into the background unless Jackson needed something, while never leaving his side. These were things that would have been natural to Mark weeks ago but felt weird now, like switching between operating systems or getting back used to driving manual after only driving automatic for a long time.

Still, Mark didn't doubt that he would do just fine, because every time they ventured out of the House he felt more wary than in the House anyway, very aware that the eye of public interest was on them and just waiting for them to make a mistake.

In exchange for his information, Mark remembered to give Jaebum the silversmith’s address, like Jinyoung had asked him to.

“Oh! That's right,” Jaebum took the note from Mark and turned to Jackson. “Did you grab the bracelet with you? I'll drop it off and get the lock fixed while you're at work.”

“Ah, yeah.” Jackson sounded vaguely embarrassed, reaching into the inner pocket of his pinstriped dark maroon suit jacket. “If they have other works in line, pay extra so you can get it done today, yeah?”

There was a flash of silver when the bracelet exchanged hands, but Mark was too focused on memorizing the details of the printed schedule he had been given to look closer, and when he realized, Jaebum had already pocketed the piece of jewelry.

  
  
  


The ride to work was relatively calm compared to usual with Jackson apparently satisfied with the action and attention he had gotten earlier. The blonde company heir was instead of talking focusing on reading his emails on his phone with one hand while the other rested on Mark’s thigh, seemingly with no other purpose than feeling the other close, and it was nice. Considering that Jaebum always drove a regular passenger car instead of the limousine to work, and thus there was no way to block the driver out from seeing and hearing what exactly was going on in the backseat, Mark was more than glad that Jackson wasn’t up to more than this innocent touch right now. Although Jaebum wouldn’t have cared either way, Mark did. Not to mention that he rather liked the touch, a simple gesture that made him feel like Jackson appreciated him being there although he was focused on something else.

At the Wang corporation Mark slipped easily enough back into the role of a perfect servant, trailing next to but one step behind of Jackson like was proper. The important people paid no attention to him, like they shouldn't, and Jackson's assistant and other servants treated him with respect, like was to be expected. Jackson didn't address him or pay attention to him in front of other people unless there was something that needed to be taken care of, but that was as it should be, too. Mark wouldn't have had much input to the matters discussed anyway, but he was more than happy to observe, memorizing names, statuses and trying to understand as much as he could of the business discussed.

Jackson had a distinctly different aura at his company than back at the House. The front he put up was like he had been during Mark’s white tier days; the young heir was distant, polite but demanding of his employees, his posture carried well and the air about him definitely one of someone important, like he was. There were glimpses of Jackson's softer sides, but those were deliberate and brief – like when he didn't scold a junior assistant of first handing him the wrong memos, and told some middle level manager off for harassing a lady at the front desk. He didn't accept bullshit excuses from anyone and saw those who worked hard without distinction, and although Mark hadn't seen Jackson at his workplace over a long period of time, he thought he was exactly like he was in the House in the sense that he was just and kind, although certainly a bit stricter. But it was a different environment, and although Jackson had appearances to keep, he didn’t change at the core. It was good to see that.

Lunch was a bit awkward, as Mark had gotten used to eating at the same table as Jackson, but today he was ushered out of the room where Jackson was having a late lunch meeting with his board to eat lunch in the servant’s backroom instead, a simple wrapped club sandwich to keep him going, nothing fancy. Mark didn’t know anyone there, and he didn’t feel like small talk, so he ended up leaning against the kitchen counter, listening to hurried conversations while he finished his own meal, all the while looking at the clock so he would be on time outside the meeting room to pick Jackson up again. It was the most servant-like treatment Mark had gotten in some time, not even able to eat in the same room as masters, but he didn’t mind much. For him, it was only for this day, after all. He was lucky to receive treatment completely different from this every day.

Of course, when it was just the two of them behind closed doors, like in Jackson’s office, Jackson was back to the way he always was around the House. Which in this case meant slumping into his chair and whining to Mark about having to listen to his board bicker back and forth uselessly and come to no conclusion. Jackson complained that he wanted snacks, but Mark had been given explicit instructions by Jaebum not to give into these demands, so instead, Mark kissed the younger silent and gave him a gentle shoulder massage. It worked, and Jackson’s muscles relaxed under his fingers, and the blonde returned to work much more mellow and calm than before. It made Mark happy to know he had done the right thing to assist Jackson through the day.

Jackson started getting more restless again in the afternoon, distracted as he listened to reports, glancing at his clock and shifting in his seat noticeably more often than he had during the meetings they had had before the late lunch, but Mark hadn't really been around Jackson enough at work to know what the reason for Jackson's fidgeting was, or what Mark should do about it.

The bafflement he felt lasted only until he noticed Jackson getting out of the chair and walking with a map of files conveniently covering his crotch. After that, Mark could guess.

He wasn't surprised to be pressed against the door of Jackson's office when they made it back into it, rather, he had been expecting it. When Jackson pressed a hungry kiss on his lips and slipped his tongue into Mark's mouth between parted lips, Mark was already pulling Jackson's hips against himself, feeling the younger’s full erection through the thin material of his dress pants. Jackson moaned unabashedly against Mark’s lips at the pleasurable pressure the older so freely provided.

“What has gotten you so worked up?” Mark asked when their lips parted as Jackson focused his attention on tugging Mark's belt open and slipping a hand into the servant's pants, cupping his slowly hardening erection eagerly.

“I may or may not have prepped myself and worn a vibrating plug since after I went to toilet after lunch,” Jackson answered between fluttering kisses over the older man's jawline. “Wanted to be ready in case you wanted your shot at the topping thing. I may have gone overboard with the vibrations though, I'm way too horny to not get off right now. Your choice though.”

Mark groaned as his dick twitched under Jackson's hold with the implication of Jackson looking forward to this – preparing, thinking about this, about him – already for hours, although they had had very satisfying sex just that morning. “You're insatiable.”

“Don't I know it.”

Jackson wasted no time, tugging Mark’s pants down to his thighs and wrapping his fingers fully around Mark’s half hard cock, giving it a couple of slow, teasing movements to get it to fill out completely. The way Jackson was looking at him with desire – eyes all dark and hooded, the look in them so  _ hungry _ – was making Mark feel hot all over, knowing that he was the one Jackson lusted after. At least now. He had to keep reminding himself of that, but it was becoming harder all the time. When was the last time he had seen Jackson with anyone else, known that he was with someone else? The foursome they had had didn’t count, so other than that? Mark wasn’t sure. It was scary with how exhilarating that was.

Really, Mark couldn't honestly say that he  _ didn’t _ expect something sexual to happen during the day, but he had expected it to be more on the line of a hot makeout session and maybe getting Jackson off by his hand or mouth before going home. Something like going all the way after just having had sex that morning was unexpected, but Mark had learned to ride the waves, accepting things as they came and rolling with it. And it would have been hard not to, with how Jackson was already kneeling between his legs and sucking the tip of his erection into his mouth, making Mark bite his bottom lip to not let out a moan at the wet, hot and perfect suction.

Mark threw his head back as Jackson swallowed him whole, hitting it on the door and sending quick prayers that Jackson’s pretty and businesslike assistant slash secretary from the next room wouldn’t come knocking and asking about the sound. When seconds flew by and nothing happened, Mark figured the pale woman with casually but neatly styled black hair and long, manicured nails knew better than to react to whatever sounds might come through from Jackson’s office. Probably came with experience over time, if not just common sense.

It didn’t take a long time for Mark to be panting where Jackson was holding onto his hips with both hands while his mouth engulfed Mark’s length over and over again, the younger having learned way too fast how swallowing around the tip of Mark’s cock would bring him steadily to the tipping edge, and how the tongue twirls and steady suction would drive him mad. Mark’s fingers were buried in Jackson’s hair, in the heat of the moment forgetting that they needed to be out and about and looking decent and neat sooner rather than later. It was both a mercy and pure torture when Jackson finally pulled back, prompting Mark to tilt his head back down so he could see the wanton expression on Jackson’s face. The younger’s plump lips were worked red and hot, pink tongue darting out to lick up excess spit from the edges.

“Do you want me?” Jackson asked, his voice low and gravely from the exertion to his vocal chords just moments before, and Mark immediately nodded, his left hand still cupping the back of Jackson’s head even as the other had dropped down to his side. Jackson looked delectable. How could Mark have resisted?

Jackson's office at the Seoul headquarters was a lot similar to his office at the House, only grander with a big, heavy-looking black desk in front of the wall-height windows. There wasn't any more furniture than in Jackson's home office, but it was more sparsely spread in the bigger office, and unlike the warm color scale the office at the House had been outfitted in, everything here was neatly grayscale, with a graphite carpeting and black bookshelves hiding most of the white walls. Jackson pushed aside the chairs on this side of the table, meant for whomever came here to meet Jackson on normal days, and leaned over the edge of it, presenting how his perfectly tailored dress pants hugged his ass when he bent over. It was obvious how desperate Jackson was, pupils blown and flush high on his chest where the younger had at some point, Mark didn’t know when, managed to pull his tie open and open the couple topmost buttons of his shirt.

“Come on,” Jackson begun with a low, purposefully sultry and seductive tone, that sent shivers down Mark’s spine, “Bend me over the desk and have me as you like, fill all those fantasies of fucking the big boss raw right where he usually does his work, I know you wanna.”

“I do,” Mark admitted easily enough, eyeing the view Jackson was presenting him for a moment before gripping the younger’s hips and prompting him to turn around to face him. “But no, I won’t.”

In Mark's opinion Jackson should have already known that something like this would happen. Mark was good at following orders, but he was under no obligations to follow them now, as his bow tie tier only allowed Jackson to command him up until the blue levels, and even then also only if Mark didn't refuse him. Mark had found that Jackson liked to be surprised though, so that was what the younger would get. Mark gave a smile that he hoped had more self-confidence than he maybe felt, guiding Jackson to sit on the edge of the table facing him, with Seoul’s skyline going on as far as Mark could see from the windowed wall behind the younger’s back.

Jackson cursed, but didn’t need to be prompted twice to raise his hips enough for Mark to rid him of his pants and boxers, leaving him bare from waist down as Mark steadied his hands on the younger’s thick thighs, feeling the fluttering of nervousness in his own stomach. He didn’t know what exactly he was doing, and the situation was completely absurd in the sense that Mark could have never imagined himself like this, even after he had found out that as a servant to the Wang household he could maybe have the possibility to do these kinds of things. Still, there was something both intimidating and exciting about this moment, about Jackson’s arms wrapping around his neck, about the hot gaze in the blonde’s chocolate eyes, looking slightly up at Mark. Mark buried his face into Jackson’s neck, needing all the confidence he could muster as he treaded into unknown territory, and finding the scent of Jackson’s skin comforting.

Driven by curiosity, Mark trailed his fingers up Jackson’s thigh, following the line where his leg met his crotch downwards until his fingertips met with solid plastic that vibrated under his touch. There was a thrill in Mark’s stomach, hearing Jackson’s soft gasp as the older pressed on the base of the plug gently, before growing bolder, wrapping his fingers carefully around it and giving it a couple of slow tugs.

Jackson’s arms dropped from Mark’s shoulders, his hands clutching onto the edge of the desk instead, and Mark could feel the way the younger’s thighs vibrated where he was standing between them. It was fascinating, because Mark hadn’t done really anything yet, but Jackson had been worked up for so long by the slow pulsing of the vibrations that he was already so gone, his cock bouncing against his bare stomach where Mark had rucked his shirt up, and when Mark looked up to gauge his reactions, Jackson’s face was distorted in pleasure, bottom lip worried beneath his teeth and flush high on his cheeks.

It was so hot, standing between Jackson’s shaking legs, listening to the soft hitches of the young boss’ breathing as Mark moved the vibrating plug slowly in and out of him. The view was amazing, and Mark wasn’t talking about what he could see from the windows of the office, the ocean twinkling in the distance, no.

Without thinking about it, Mark pressed his hips forward the best he could with his hands between Jackson's thighs. Their two erections bumped together awkwardly, but it made Jackson moan again, bottom lip disappearing between his teeth for a moment before the younger released it, all the plumper. The look in Jackson’s brown eyes was haggard as he opened again, and he threw Mark a meaningful glare.

“As pleasurable as this is and although you’ll be likely to get me to come with just this, I’d much appreciate your dick in me now, the plug by itself isn’t very… fulfilling.” Jackson’s voice was raspy in the way that went straight to Mark’s dick. The relatively tame dirty talking worked though, because it overrode any hesitation Mark had felt because of his relative inexperience, moving his focus to bringing Jackson the most pleasure he could, to do whatever he was asked for, and definitely not because Jackson was his Master, no. It was because it was Jackson asking, Jackson, who was panting where he was sitting against the edge of his desk, looking up at Mark with dark eyes and parted lips, blonde and foreign and perfect in all the right ways, shoulders broad and thighs muscular, so much strength in his body and his stance still holding control even as he was supposedly submitting. 

Theirs was such a perfect push and pull, if Mark considered them for just a moment as equals. Jackson gave up much easier than he did, but he pulled others in with it, ready to accommodate others without asking much for himself. It was perfect when paired with Mark’s hesitance to push much, as he tried to not assume too much, and he was still on so foreign ground. In contrast, as the heir of a multinational company, Jackson had learned from since young to express what he wanted in a way that would get him what he wanted. It was only thanks to Jackson’s golden personality that he didn’t simply go around demanding too much of people, breaking them as he would push them to their limits. It was something he could have done in his position, but he didn’t, because he was  _ Jackson _ and he cared about people even when they didn’t give a shit about him.

In Mark’s humble opinion, Jackson was the perfect balance of humble, kind and yet commanding. He had obviously been coached since young to lead, to be a diplomat and to charm everyone around him, and he did it so perfectly, without getting others hurt unnecessarily. It was so easy, wanting to serve Jackson, wanting to fulfill his wishes, and for a moment, just a short, short moment, Mark allowed himself to consider what it would be like if he lived as Jackson’s equal. Even then, wouldn’t it be like this? Him wanting to do his everything, to give his everything to make Jackson happy.

Jackson’s fingers wrapping demandingly around his length snapped Mark back into the moment. The look in his eyes meant business, no more teasing or delays, and Mark couldn't deny him. Pushing aside the fears of his inexperience making him inadequate of bringing Jackson the pleasure the blonde deserved, Mark moved with instinct and purpose, pressing the buttons to shut off the vibrator and pulling it slowly out of Jackson, leaving it on the desk carelessly and accepting the single use package of lube the younger thrust in his hand. Mark noticed the slight nervous tremor to his hand when he aligned the tip of his lubed cock with Jackson's entrance, but although it was maybe a bit rushed, going already this far, the last doubts were forgotten when Mark pushed inside, prompted by an already impatient Jackson.

Pressing into the tight heat of Jackson was everything and more. Because Mark had insisted that Jackson face him instead of being bent over the table like someone to be used for their body, it was intimate, Jackson clinging onto him, trimmed fingernails pressing marks into the older man’s upper back. The younger cursed under his breath as Mark pressed inside him slowly. He was well aware that even with having worn the plug, his girth would still be a stretch for Jackson, but it was everything Mark could do not to just slam in and take everything Jackson had to give, everything that Jackson was telling him to take. Every centimeter around his dick was perfect, the world’s difference to lubed fingers getting him off, and although Mark was aware that him and half the House were ready to trade the world for one of Jackson's blowjobs, it wasn't the same thing, and the constant, steady, tight suck of Jackson's insides was just as addictive as the multiple techniques and variations the younger could do when he was getting someone off with his mouth. Mark didn't even try to rank what he liked the best, but there definitely was something about this, slowly bottoming out completely into Jackson on the desk of his high class office, in full view of the skyline of Seoul.

Mark paused for a moment to catch his breath and to give Jackson a moment to adjust. His arms were trembling where he was holding onto the edge of the table, overwhelmed that this was really happening, that he had met Jackson five weeks ago and now he was here, his heart stuttering in his chest when Jackson mumbled praises against his ear, arousal surging in his veins when the younger pressed his heels into the older’s legs, asking for more, and then they were moving, the sea twinkling in the distance as Mark tried to establish an even pace, one where he would be able to hold out as long as possible to bring Jackson as much pleasure as he could.

It was almost impossible to stay rational and keep a cool head though, when Jackson leant back from him to get a better angle. This left Mark with the most perfect view of the person he desired the most against an amazing backdrop, completely forgotten in favor of taking in the flush of Jackson's face, the sweat collecting at his hairline and eyes closed in pleasure. The change in angle changed the feeling of pressure around Mark's length, and apparently it was better for Jackson as well, because the younger was getting louder, doing his best to cant his hips to match Mark's thrusts.

Mark raised a hand to ruck Jackson's shirt up more, too lost to be able to unbutton it at this point anymore, but wanting to trace his fingertips over Jackson's abs as they moved, marveling at the perfection that to him was Jackson's body with its wide shoulders, taut muscles and strong stature. Bumping his wrist against the leaking tip of Jackson's cock, the older wrapped his fingers around it without a second thought, eager to see Jackson come to completion on his desk, spread out before Mark.

“Like what you see? Like having me here, like this?” Jackson’s Cantonese was raspy to the point his sentences sounded broken, chin tilted down so he could look at Mark even though the younger was still halfway backwards over the wide table, his strong arms holding his upper body up.

“Yes. You're everything I could want.” Mark managed to bit out between focused thrusts, intent on driving Jackson over the edge. His own hips were stuttering already, and he knew he couldn't hold out forever. Switching to English without meaning to simply because the right words came to him easier than Cantonese, Mark added, “How is this even real?”

Jackson's laugh broke off into a groan as he adjusted his position a little. “Does that mean I'm your dream come true?” He answered easily in English, blonde hair matting to his forehead. The younger tried to adjust his weight onto one hand to be able to brush it off, but almost fell over and had to stop mid-movement. Mark reached forward instead, brushing back the bleached hair from Jackson's sweaty skin.

“I guess you could say that, although I don't think my dreams were ever as ambitious as to think of this.”

Mark pressed his thumb more insistently on the vein on the underside of Jackson's cock on an upward stroke and the younger finally came with a moan, cut short as the blonde pressed his lips tight together, stripes of pale liquid painting his bare abdomen. The older groaned at the fluttering of muscles around him, biting on his bottom lip to hold on enough to fuck Jackson through the aftershocks before pulling out, adding onto the mess on Jackson's stomach with his own. There was something territorial, greedy and possessive about smearing their comes over Jackson’s muscles, although Mark knew that once the high of pleasure would wane it would get disgusting, and he was more than thankful that Jackson had a private bathroom attached to his office. For now though, Mark rested his fingers on Jackson’s stained stomach and leaned down, carefully to not touch his torso onto the mess, and covered Jackson’s lips with his, trailing sloppy but revering kisses to the edge of Jackson’s lips and feeling very pleased about the fact that Jackson seemed still a bit out of it.

Naturally, because he was Jackson Wang, he couldn’t keep quiet forever, seeking to fill the silence much more quickly than Mark would have deemed necessary with stunted sentences, like he wasn’t able to coherently piece longer ones together. “Ahh… That was great. Worth the wait. Really something else. You are really something else. Thank you, Mark.”

Mark tried in vain to harden his heart to take the compliment as only describing the sex and the experience they had just shared, but it was human nature, wasn’t it, to hear what you wanted to hear?

The way Jackson was behaving towards him afterwards didn't help either. While they were pulling their clothes on again, it seemed like Jackson couldn't keep his hands off of him for more than a couple of seconds at a time, and when they got back to work, Jackson would keep sneaking these glances and touches that made Mark's insides feel gooey, and all that made it very hard for him to keep a passive, neutral expression and maintain the appearance of a perfect Master and servant relationship. The butterflies in Mark’s stomach refused to stop bothering him every time Jackson threw him in secret a bored expression or an impish smile. He was sure his heart would burst out of his chest, when before his final meeting for the day, Jackson pulled him into a cleaning closet for a quick snog, leaving their hair out of array and faces flushed, and although Mark did his best to straighten their appearances before stepping into the meeting room, he couldn't help but feel paranoid that the high-level executives saw through their act straight away. They probably didn't, considering Jackson was probably like this with Jaebum (before his yellow tie days) every day, but Mark felt anxious still.

It felt like a dream, really, too perfect, when Jaebum came to pick them up, and gestured for Mark to wait. After opening the door for Jackson to get into the car, the second oldest servant of the household handed the oldest a velvet pouch with something heavy and eerily familiar inside of it. 

“Thought you should be the one to hand it back to him,” Jaebum said simply, his expression a sincere smile, and he turned on his heel to get into the driver’s seat without another word.

Mark found his hands slightly trembling when he emptied the contents of the pouch onto his palm, the silver chain he had gifted Jackson on his birthday glimmering in the sun.

Several puzzle pieces fell together with a satisfying clack, following the plot of what  could only be described as Mark's daydream. So it  _ had _ been his bracelet that Jackson had lost yesterday and went more than out of his way to find immediately, making both him and Jaebum hours late from their common dinner. Jackson really treasured that much something that was of relatively low value compared to all the other articles he wore every day. It made Mark feel all warm and fluffy on the inside, high like he were on clouds, floating with emotion that was about to burst out of his chest, and he curled his fingers over the silver jewelry to hide it in his palm as he sat inside the car, heart beating in his chest as he bit his lips to not let a grin slide onto his face. He couldn’t wait to see Jackson’s reaction, couldn’t wait to hear what the blonde would say or if he would say anything – it was with these thoughts racing in his head, that Mark could barely wait for Jaebum to start the engine and drive the car into the traffic, before he turned to Jackson.

Jackson was immediately tuned in to Mark’s attention shifting onto him and turned his head so he could look at the older servant, a question in his eyes and a friendly smile on his lips. Something contracted in Mark’s chest, when as he reached out his free hand towards Jackson, the younger rested his own in it without hesitation, expression open and trusting. Not finding any words or maybe just not trusting what sort of words would escape his mouth if he opened it, Mark chose to remain silent as he held Jackson’s hand while fastening the silver bracelet again around his wrist, reminiscent of the morning of the Chinese man’s birthday, when he had fumbled the jewelry on Jackson for the first time.

The expression that slid on Jackson's face was exactly as beautiful as Mark had hoped, eyes warm and sparkling, and the younger made a high-pitched cooing noise when he realized what Mark was doing, transforming in a split second from the business man with sharp eyes and wits into a five year old boy, sincerely delighted about something. It was the duality of Jackson Wang, his affectionate and at times almost childish side in the same package with his professional, smart and influential one.

Mark lowered his eyes to where his hand was still holding Jackson's, and he decided he wanted to say something after all, although it was embarrassingly cheesy.

“Don't lose it again.”

Jackson's giggle was loud and full of joy, and when Mark raised his gaze to look him in the eye again, the blonde’s hazelnut eyes were full of stars.

“I won't.”

Mark was contemplating leaning in for a kiss just to do something to break the stretching moment where they were just staring at one another without seemingly any further purpose, when something like doubt flickered over Jackson's eyes and the younger lowered them from Mark’s face. Jackson turned their hands so that he could play with the older man's fingers, chewing on the side of his lip. Mark could tell something was troubling the other, but he had no idea what, and couldn't do more than squeeze Jackson's fingers reassuringly, and wait whether or not what was bothering Jackson was something he wanted to share.

When the younger finally opened his mouth, the words were a twinge to Mark's heart, a sneaky thin dagger piercing the muscle and making Mark's chest stutter around it. “I'm sorry for hogging you for the whole day, Mark… I'm taking too much of your time, aren't I?”

Mark was taken aback by the statement, as he had enjoyed himself, even though he could agree that being outside the House and keeping up appearances was taxing was more taxing than an usual day around the House. Bewildered by Jackson’s words, Mark felt the pressing urge to reassure the younger quickly, and he stumbled into an explanation without much consideration of what his answer should be, too direct and too careless.

“No, no, it's okay, that's what I'm here for.” Mark let a smile spread on his face, a bit shaky as his heart shook, but sincere.

“Ah, yes.” Jackson's reaction wasn't what he wanted to get, though. The younger’s eyes flickered up to Mark’s face before dropping to a spot near his shoulder, avoiding his gaze, and his eyebrows furrowed. “I've been selfish, haven’t I, and of course you’d go along with it, it’s what you’re here for… But I need to be… I  _ want _ to be a responsible Master and not ask for too much.”

Dumbfounded, Mark couldn't do more than blink with his eyes wide in the pause Jackson held, not having expected that being a Master was what Jackson was most concerned over regarding Mark, as that was surprisingly cold and distant, considering everything they had been through, especially today. Jackson raised his eyes for a moment to pass them over Mark's face before continuing, “Thank you for… everything, today. Take the night off and rest well”.

It took Mark a couple moments to process the words, but when the full implications hit him, they were a twist to the dagger in his chest, tearing through his delicate insides, making it hard for him to breathe, like all air had left his lungs through the wound.

Jackson told him not to come to sleep in his bed tonight.

Mark hurt, both from the reminder of what he was to Jackson – a friend yes, but a servant still – and that Jackson didn’t want him there for the night. Yes, Mark had the role of servant he had to play even more obviously today than usual outside the House, but he felt comfortable around Jackson in a way that he didn’t feel like it was a job, like the other members of the House had said he would, eventually. There was nothing to disprove about Jackson’s statement that he had the power position in their relationship, it was a fact due to the whole nature of it, but…

Mark was not sure whether he was hurting more due to the rejection of having Jackson tell him not to come to him tonight, or because of the revelation that Jackson was still tiptoeing around him because of “the potential he had to abuse his power status over Mark” or whatever, because why did Jackson bother feeling worried about that? He was not asking Mark to do anything he hadn’t agreed to. Besides, more than any Master Mark had been with or heard of, Mark felt that he actually had the possibility to decline if Jackson asked him to do something he wouldn’t feel amenable to, even not related to any sexual things. Jackson was simply the kind of considerate person that even as a Master, he wouldn’t force his servants to be uncomfortable, and wanted to know upfront if he was asking for too much, and Mark knew that by now, had been told that since day one. It hurt that Jackson was still insecure about this, still didn’t trust Mark to have the mind of his own to not go along with something that he wouldn’t want to.

And Mark tried to tell this to Jackson, tried to tell him that he really felt like that he could express not wanting to do something without punishment and that Jackson would listen to him, that he knew that Jackson would  _ want _ him to express his discontent.

However, Jackson interrupted him before he could get two words out. “It’s okay, really, I understand and I don’t hold any of it against you, and anyway, I need some peace and calm too?” The smile Jackson pulled on his face was kinda lopsided and too bright, too tight around the edges to feel right. “So really, think of it as a favor for both of us, okay?”

Mark grit his teeth and wondered if it was worth trying to butt heads with Jackson when the younger had already decided what Mark’s opinion about the situation was. It didn’t seem like he would be getting anywhere, and he was hurting too much himself already to keep staying considerate and trying again and again convince that he didn’t see Jackson as a Master when that was exactly what he was supposed to do, although “and also as a friend” was encouraged.

There was a metaphoric bleeding wound in Mark’s chest, and he chose to cradle that instead of beating a dead horse – Jackson was already convinced that this was for the best, and Mark felt too hurt to try again to convince him otherwise, when the younger so clearly didn't want to listen.

Doubt was burning inside him, and he wondered if this was all there was, if Jackson would never see him, or anyone of his servants, as people he could truly trust to be honest with him, when push came to shove. He wondered if that was even what they were ever supposed to become, if he had misinterpreted things, and it was never meant for them to reach a point where they could act as equals with Jackson, even just behind closed doors. His chest felt heavy and he  _ knew _ he was falling into a spiral of self-doubt that went further than it needed to be, looking too much into Jackson’s words, but they had been such a shock to him after a day he thought had gone so well that he couldn’t stop himself. He could only breathe deep and keep telling himself that this wasn’t as dramatic as it felt, that he had just gotten ahead of himself and that there was nothing to worry about.

Mark enjoyed silences, but this one wasn’t one of those comfortable ones that he liked, that languidly stretched on and wrapped you in a blanket of safety, no. The silence that followed was tense and awkward, and not even Jackson, the most talkative person Mark knew, tried to break it. This meant that the two of them were sitting in silence at opposite ends of the backseat, Mark with his arms crossed over his chest and Jackson fiddling when with his phone and when with his clothes, clearly feeling the discomfort of the moment. Thankfully Jaebum had mercy on them after the longest minute Mark had experienced in a while, turning on some music from the radio to fill the empty space left by Jackson’s words.

It did nothing to stop Mark’s heart aching.

  
  
  


On their arrival at the House, Jaebum dismissed Mark immediately after parking the car, telling the older to go change into something more comfortable for dinner. The oldest servant didn’t question the order, but rather left the car without sparing another glance in Jackson’s direction, and Jackson knew already what was coming, could tell from the line of Jaebum’s shoulders on the front seat. He knew he had fucked up, he had seen he had hurt Mark’s feelings although the brunette had done his best to keep a poker face, but Jackson didn’t need anyone else to tell him that.

Jaebum still did, but he and Jinyoung had been with Jackson the longest, and neither of them gave two shits about being courteous and letting a subject drop just because Jackson felt childish and didn’t want to talk about it. Jackson appreciated it sometimes, when he was feeling more rational about things, but the other times he didn’t.

“What are you doing, Jackson?” Jaebum’s voice was exasperated when he turned to Jackson, and Jackson really,  _ really _ didn’t need this right now.

“Nothing,” he snapped, huffing as he felt the fire of injustice and frustration burn inside him, consuming everything and denying sense, especially since someone he actually valued was trying to shake some into him. “Just what I'm supposed to do as a responsible Master,” Jackson continued, although the words tasted foul in his mouth.

Jaebum gave him a long look. “Why do you worry about the title at this point, long since Mark crossed into the tiers above the white?”

Jaebum clearly wasn't going to get out and open the door for Jackson any time soon, so Jackson opened it himself, determined to get out of this conversation. It didn’t look like he would get far though, as Jaebum was mimicking his motions not many seconds behind, and Jackson knew the older well enough to know how stubborn he was.

“I don't want to talk about it,” Jackson still insisted as he started walking towards the entrance to the House, Jaebum barely half a step behind. The tall man with broad shoulders and sharp eyes was never one to give up too easily, but there was only so far Jaebum could push Jackson, and tonight, Jackson was not going to give an inch, and Jaebum knew to pick his battles.

The bodyguard sighed, giving in, but not without seizing the last word. “You should. It’s no use mulling things over all by yourself when you’re just digging yourself deeper into misery. I'm your friend, I'm not trying to judge you, I'm trying to help, but you're being stubborn. You’re not helping yourself.”

There was a moment of hesitation, a faltering in Jackson’s step, Jaebum’s words hitting him like a brick on the head, but he didn’t stop, didn’t turn back. He had already crossed the point where his pride would not allow himself to give in even when he knew he was wrong, so there was no way but forward. He knew Jaebum could tell from his silence that his words had gotten through, and it made Jackson want to snap at the older man, just to be petty. But they had been friends for far too long and Jackson respected Jaebum far too much to spew poison over a hurt pride, so he grit his teeth and shut up, keeping the nasty words he knew he would regret the moment he said inside him.

Jackson knew he was overcomplicating things, but pride was a tricky thing. He was confused, he was hurting, and he felt like lashing out into any direction that was willing to kindness as well as any that would show any threat. He felt terrible and wished he could stop, but he had already gone too far to back out anymore.

When he didn’t know what to do, Jackson always fell back on what he had been taught as a child: to fake the confidence he had been told to have so that he could lead, and have others follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnndddd that was when things started to go to hell :') It's been peaceful for way too long, hasn't it?
> 
> Anyway I feel bad for not being able to keep up a frequent updating rhythm, but my life has simply been too busy and inspiration too low for that… I'll keep writing, but it'll be at my own pace while I manage my exams and once the fall really starts, my Master's Thesis… I hoped I would have finished Playhouse by now but life just doesn't work that way ^^; Thanks for sticking around anyway and I hope I'll see you around in the future too ♥


	49. Forty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ♥
> 
> Sorry it's been so long and this chapter is so short, but this was an important thing that I wanted to get out as soon as possible. Enjoy~

The thing was, there was little Mark could do to avoid Jackson or the other members of the House without raising questions. He was able to slip into the House unnoticed, going out of his way in from the servant’s entrance instead of the main one, but although his entrance through the side door could be explained with needing to change and wanting to give Jackson and Jaebum the privacy they had requested, there was no obvious reason for him to skip dinner. And dinner meant facing everyone, including Jackson.

Mechanically undressing the special clothes he had been wearing for the day and folding them neatly into the hamper, Mark considered his options. He could go to dinner, focus on the maknaes and Youngjae and ignore Jackson, or he could give the others a plausible excuse, like not feeling well (which was, at the moment, kind of true, Mark considered as he stared at his empty gaze in the mirror). The latter ran the risk of worrying others, and in the worst case they might even realize he would be doing that to avoid the Master. The former, however, ran much greater risk, as it was more than likely that the maknaes would ask about Mark’s day at the office today, and he and Jackson would be expected to answer. Of course, there was no guarantee that Mark would be able to avoid these questions even if he holed up in his room, but at least the likelihood of Jackson being there was low, so there was maybe some hope to save face.

Doing the tally, Mark decided that claiming feeling unwell and very likely causing worry in others was worth the possibility of avoiding Jackson today, because he really didn’t feel like facing the Master now. He needed the chance to gather his wits and get himself together for tomorrow. Mark stared at his topless image in the mirror for a moment, taking in his hollow expression before bringing his hands up to slap some color onto his cheeks, willing himself to snap out of this and look alive. The sting helped a little, and Mark made up his mind. Instead of his usual work shirt, he pulled on one of the loose t-shirts he liked to sleep in, and tossed himself onto his neatly made bed.

The sheets had not been used for days. Mark had been sleeping elsewhere.

The brunette shook his head and burrowed himself into the sheets, willing trains of thoughts like the previous one to leave him alone for tonight.

Wanting to avoid all social contact, Mark sent a text message to Jinyoung instead of walking the fifty meters down the hall, informing him that he was sorry but would not be joining dinner due to feeling unwell after the long day. Jinyoung was quick to answer with an “Alright”, followed by a “I’ll try to keep the youngster’s off of your back for today”, and Mark had never been more thankful for the Keeper than there and then.

Minutes crept by and dinner time went past while Mark was keeping himself busy, taking a long, hot shower and spending extra time on his facial routine and he even flossed, anything to keep his mind from wandering. He still kept checking his phone for the time, kept straining his ears for sounds from the corridor, but there were no further messages from Jinyoung, and he remained undisturbed by anyone. Which was logical, since Jinyoung had said he would hold the maknaes back, so what had Mark expected. Certainly it would have made no sense for Jackson to rush to him after the Master’s declaration in the car, and thus it would only have been silly to even hope for such a thing, so Mark didn’t. Hadn’t. Wouldn’t.

And his heart didn’t leap in his chest when there was a knock on his door an hour after dinner time. He was just startled, heart racing because the sound had made him drop his phone on his face where he had been laying on his bed watching random videos online, and it wasn’t disappointment he felt when he raced to open the door only to find Jinyoung with a tray of food on the other side, no. It had to be relief that he wouldn’t have to explain himself to more people.

“Yugyeom and Bambam insisted on making a special plate of soup for you to cheer you up and have you fed,” Jinyoung explained, stepping inside Mark’s room after the older moved wordlessly aside to make room. “Even if you don’t feel like eating, I suggest you do, both for the sake of your health and to appease the maknaes.”

Mark watched Jinyoung set the tray down on his desk, leaving the lid on the bowl. It wasn’t like Mark wasn’t hungry – the scent of spices slowly filling the room made his stomach growl rather obnoxiously  – he had just decided that he could forgo food for tonight for the sake of being alone. Mark licked his lips nervously, not sure where to put his hands with as he was off-duty and in a casual attire, but he managed to croak a thanks. Jinyoung turned around and pinned him with a look that let him know that he was not off the hook yet.

“Do you want to eat first, or talk?” Jinyoung’s onyx eyes were unyielding, and Mark was playing for time as he chose the first option, not meeting the younger’s gaze.

It was nerve-wracking, sitting at his desk and shoveling the spicy chicken stew into his mouth with Jinyoung watching him. The Korean male was perched on the edge of Mark’s bed, hands resting on a knee thrown over the other and eyes patient. As always, it felt like Jinyoung could see right through him, but if there ever was a time Mark wanted to stay hidden in the shadows, curled up and away from prying eyes that could pierce through the charades he was trying to keep around his heart, it was now.

Really, Mark was ravenous, but at the same time, he felt like throwing up, his throat feeling like there was a lump stuck in it, when there wasn’t. He still tried to clear his throat to alleviate the pressure, but ended up with some of the spicy broth going down the wrong way, and he doubled over himself, trying to hack up the spices from his lungs with tears in his eyes. He was vaguely aware of firm pats on his back, Jinyoung having moved to his side, comforting him until his throat was raw and his lungs were free of his dinner.

There was a short moment of bliss, the last calm before the storm, and then with the efficiency and cruelty of a tornado, Jinyoung ripped aside Mark’s walls and pretenses like they were made of paper.

“I tried to warn you that falling in love with Jackson Wang would only bring heartbreak, but you couldn’t help it, could you…”

A pause. He wished he had heard Jinyoung wrong, but he hadn’t.

Mark lifted his face slowly from where he had been hunched over and looked at Jinyoung, the younger man crouched next to him, eyes shining with understanding and sadness and too much sympathy to bear. Mark’s heart was creaking in his chest, mind racing as it scrambled for any pretense or denial to hide behind, but it was too late, and he knew it. He had tried to explain this away, to deny the symptoms that now, in hindsight, seemed terribly obvious: like the way his heart thumped on the sight and occasionally just the thought of Jackson, or the way he lingered around Jackson like no one in for just a friendship with some sexual benefits should. There was no explaining anymore, Jinyoung had left him no choice but to face what he had tried to not do, but what had happened anyway, although he hadn’t wanted to see it himself.

He had fallen in love with Jackson Wang.

The first inhale after having realized this was almost painful, his whole upper body shaking as he drew that first breath, lungs screaming for air because he had apparently for a moment stopped breathing. He knew his horror and realization was showing on his face, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jinyoung’s, the black eyes having caught him and keeping him in. Jinyoung’s arm was a steadying weight around his back even as Mark’s world was tilting, going out of focus.

He had developed feelings for Jackson Wang, romantic feelings, feelings that made him yearn for more and preen in the sunlight of the blonde man’s smile like a plant that had too long been in shadows.

It was exactly what he had been afraid of, exactly what he had told himself he could avoid, and exactly what Jinyoung had tried to steer him away from. It was not just wanting to be Jackson’s favorite in the House in some sort of competition for favor amongst servants or friends. It was wanting to be special, a singular, the only one in Jackson’s heart and… It wasn’t something Mark could have for so many reasons.

It was stupid that he had let it come to this. The House was just an escape for Jackson, and none of the servants were supposed to make it complicated.

Drawing another shaky breath like he was relearning how to breathe again, Mark opened his mouth, words tumbling out carelessly. “Jinyoungie, what do I do?” His voice was squeaky, and it cracked at the end.

Mark hadn’t realized he was crying before Jinyoung’s nimble fingers were gently wiping at his face, collecting the hot tears like the younger was trying to undo the damage he had uncovered, although the dark-haired male was at no fault. Mark felt his bottom lip trembling, but other than that and the tears running down his face, his expression didn’t break. He was barely holding together at the edges, but he was, still.

Jinyoung’s voice was pitched low and comforting, the hand around the older man’s back rubbing circles through the thin material of his loose shirt. “It’s okay, Mark-hyung, it’s not the end of the world… It feels terrible now, but Mark-hyung, you are strong. This, too, will pass. It may not feel right now so, but it will, with enough time.”

There was such surety in Jinyoung’s voice and such sincerity in his eyes that it was obvious those weren’t just empty words. Those were words of personal experience, and Mark’s mess of a mind jumped at the opportunity of a topic that would lead him even for just a moment away from the pain of an inevitable heartbreak that he was feeling. “What makes you so certain?”

Jinyoung’s expression tightened for just a moment, a wall ready to be slammed up, but then it loosened again around the edges. A painful and bitter smile spread on his pretty pink lips, a self-deprecating chuckle escaping from between them, and just before Jinyoung answered, Mark  _ knew. _ “The maknaes have forever thought that I had an unrequited crush on Jaebum. They’re not right, but they were never completely wrong.”

Jinyoung’s eyes were black glass, shiny on the surface. “They were only wrong about the object of my unwanted feelings. It wasn’t Jaebum-hyung, but Jackson.”

The final piece of the puzzle falling into place with a click would have been more satisfying, if it would have been in a situation different from this. Right now, after blinking a couple of times in bewilderment, Mark could only helplessly burst into laugh, another wave of tears welling into his eyes. Soon the both of them were shaking from laughter, laughing at the ridiculousness of the coincidence that had brought both of them into a similar situation. It was a shared misery, somehow funny even in how much it sucked, and laughing made the moment easier, their mood lighter.

It made Mark even more glad that it was specifically Jinyoung who had come for him. They had an understanding, their friendship deepening with the shared pain. Mark knew now what all those looks and indirect warning words Jinyoung had given him were for, to save him from the same fate, the same pain Jinyoung had endured.

There was something both comforting and depressing about Jinyoung knowing exactly what he was going through. It was nice to be understood, but at the same time, someone like Jinyoung, a perfect Jolene like Youngjae had sung all those weeks ago, when he had still thought that Jaebum and Jinyoung were an item, had been rejected by Jackson? Although, of course Jackson would. The Master didn’t believe love was in the cards for him, and if it were, it would have to be in someone of his class anyway, wouldn’t it? Jinyoung was widely known and respected in his field, the best of the best, but when it came down the line, he was just a servant, after all.

Mark sniffed and lifted his legs so that he could hug his knees into his chest, feeling a little better after having cried and laughed. Seeking a distraction, Mark asked Jinyoung to tell more about what had happened between him and Jackson, even though Mark knew it would only hurt as a reminder of what neither of them could have. Still, he wanted to know, and Jinyoung indulged him, telling about how he had fallen for Jackson’s fun personality, his consideration and intelligence. Mark listened attentively to Jinyoung’s story about how he had come to care about Jackson as a person, and how with the addition of sex into the mix, it had been hard to differentiate between what was simply friendly and what was something more.

Jinyoung talked about seeking comfort with Jaebum, about the simplicity he had found with the older servant in what was a true friendship with sex on the side compared to the longing he had felt towards Jackson, and the younger male spoke with regret about how him and Jaebum had been trying to distract themselves from their respective feelings, and had ended up hurting Youngjae in turn.

Jinyoung didn’t talk much about how it had played out between him and Jackson when the young Master had found out. It was clear that Jinyoung had tried the limits of their relationship indirectly, trying to sleep in the master bedroom and taking many of the morning waking ups to himself as he had fallen further down the rabbit hole than he had wanted to. Jackson had eventually confronted him about it, in a manner that sounded so Jackson-like it stung: straightforwardly to the point of being blunt, but still being more concerned for Jinyoung’s emotional well-being than anything else.

Jinyoung’s eyes were focused somewhere far away, his hands clasped together in his lap as he recounted his personal heartbreak. Mark’s heart went out for him, and he didn’t dare to ask how long it had been since then. It felt like it had probably not been enough yet, the wounds still fresh. Considering everything, Mark thought Jinyoung was dealing remarkably well with it all.

He voiced this last thought to Jinyoung, and this snapped the younger back into the moment, a small smile gracing his lips as he regarded Mark. Jinyoung was always beautiful, always perfect, but Mark thought this was a look to be remembered, one where Jinyoung’s expression was open, black eyes expressing a hundred different shades of emotion. “That’s because I knew his feelings even before he told me. I had never planned on telling him, but it wasn’t a huge surprise that he had noticed, and anyway… I had always been realistic about the whole thing. I knew there wasn’t a chance, and Jackson’s interference only made me realize I was hurting others by clinging onto vain hope.”

Mark nodded, accepting the words and admiring Jinyoung for the content in them, but… something remained bothering him, even after they had moved on to other topics, and later when Jinyoung had finally retired for the night, leaving Mark alone with just his thoughts. Much of what Jinyoung had said had resonated within Mark – like how the sexual side felt completely different on an emotional level with Jackson than with the others – but… perhaps it was just a difference in how they experienced thing, or maybe just that it had been a while since Jinyoung’s crush, but the way Jinyoung talked about Jackson had felt different from how Mark felt. He and Jinyoung were comparably similar in how analytical they were being about having feelings for someone rather unattainable, but when Mark tried to imagine himself in a similar situation of being rejected by Jackson, he couldn’t imagine feeling the type of relief Jinyoung had clearly felt for receiving closure and an ending for what he had from the beginning thought a hopeless endeavor.

Maybe that was the difference. Because although Mark was trying to be rational and realistic, there was persistent hope blooming in his chest that he couldn’t bring himself to argue to be in vain. His heart was reading too much into the laced fingers, the way Jackson’s eyes softened when he looked at him, and how peacefully Jackson slept next to him. He couldn’t help it.

All those things had pulled him in, down, down, down the stream that was always only going to lead to the drop of a waterfall, of falling in love with Jackson. He had been lulled in by the movement of the water, not looking forward where his doom was always coming for him, and now it was too late, he was falling, falling, falling. Only now was he realizing the consequences of his actions, but there was nothing he could do to save him from hitting the water below, and he had no idea on how much the impact would hurt.

His hope was his downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. The revelation of Mark finally coming to face his feelings, and the reveal of what Jinyoung's deal is. Some of you already guessed that Jinyoung might have or had feelings for Jackson, and, well, you're right :') (((and now if you go back and read the whole story you will see some things that I did like a thousand years ago with new eyes)))
> 
> A lot of things have been always coming to this point, like the river metaphor, and the things Jinyoung has said, and all of Mark's denial :')


	50. Fifty

Mark didn’t sleep well. His brain had decided to go through all the worst-case scenarios, imagining different ways Jackson or the others might find out about his feelings and how everything would go wrong after that. By his nature Mark usually liked to take things as they came and not fret about them beforehand, but this was just too major for him to not feel concerned about.

The positive in the worrying was realizing the things that were important to him. Jackson aside, Mark had grown fond of the five other members, so fond that he truly held them dear and was worried about the possibility of losing them. Jackson, too, was important to Mark outside of the romantic feelings he unwantedly held for the younger. It was a defining moment of sorts for Mark when he decided in the middle of his sleepless night that he would want to stay by Jackson’s side anyway, if Jackson would have him and he wouldn’t bring the younger unhappiness with his presence. It validated to Mark that he could keep doing this, that there was something more important to him in Jackson and the House than the silly, passing crush he had developed.

Mark wasn’t well rested when his alarm rung the following morning, but his mind was much calmer than the night before. Straightening his vest in the mirror, he didn’t know if he was ready to face Jackson yet, but he was as ready as he could be.

Of course, to get anywhere near Jackson, Mark would have to survive facing the other members. And by surviving the other members, Mark mostly meant the maknaes.

The maknaes, who didn’t even bother pretending that they would be working on preparing breakfast like they should be, waiting on Mark instead with their heads sticking out of the doorway to the kitchen the moment they heard a sound from the corridor. It was hard for Mark not to feel loved, when both of the youngest were shouting his name and running up to him the moment they saw him. Long arms wrapped around him and pulled him into the direction of the kitchen while the excitable duo inquired repeatedly if he was feeling better, if he had slept well and how he had liked the spicy chicken stew they had made for him yesterday. Mark reached an arm around Yugyeom’s neck to tug the taller man’s head down into a headlock slash hug before giving the same treatment to Bambam, telling the two that he was all better, thanks to their soup, and that they needn’t fret. But as was to be expected, there was no arguing with the maknaes or having them back off, Yugyeom guiding the eldest to sit down at the kitchen counter while Bambam brought him an Extra Special Getting Better Breakfast, donning his special frilly apron reserved only for occasions he wanted to add a special touch of love into the meal.

Mark took the pampering and fretting over him with grace, feeling bad for having worried his dongsaengs on the previous day. Yugyeom had draped himself over his hyung’s back and propped his chin over one shoulder. The position had to be uncomfortable for the tall man, but Yugyeom seemed content, insistently holding the older close. Bambam, on the other hand, had sat down across the counter and was leaning half over it with elbows propped on the smooth surface. Cradling his small face in his hands, Bambam watched intently as Mark ate the food they had probably woken up much earlier than usual to be able to prepare extra for him. There was a tightness of affection in Mark’s chest, swelling at how obviously the maknaes had come to treasure him although he hadn’t been in their lives for that long.

Weeks in the company of the two clever menaces had made Mark expect it, when after having stared for a long time, Bambam opened his mouth and went in for the prey with one precise move.

“So, how did it go yesterday with Jackson?”

But the prey had learned, had taken lessons from the other members, and he knew he had to sacrifice something as a bait, if he wanted to get away.

And Mark had the perfect bait.

“It was interesting to see how Jackson works every day and how the company environment works, it’s so different from what he is around the House… And of course, the view at his office was great.” The small smirk Mark pulled at the end of the sentence was natural, and with that, the laid trap was complete, bait set ready.

Yugyeom took it, hook, sinker and line, gasping exaggeratedly before pulling back and turning Mark on the high stool to face him, his big hands coming to shake the older’s shoulders. “The view?? Mark-hyung you  _ minx, _ did you have sex in Jackson’s office?”

Pulling on a bad poker face, Mark feigned innocence. “Ah, I didn’t say that, did I?”

“You did!! You had sex, you did, oh my god, who are you and what have you done with the Mark-hyung I was hiding away in Jackson’s bathroom while Bammie was working his magic!” Yugyeom’s eyes were wide and shining, his mouth curled at the edges, completely invested into the story, but a glance Mark vested into Bambam’s direction revealed that the Thai boy was narrowing his eyes at him, searching his expression for something. Mark felt a flutter of nervousness in his stomach, wondering if he could get away with this.

Yugyeom, however, was working in Mark’s favor, pushing the subject. “What did you do? Was it blowjobs or something else? How far have you actually gone, you have some pink and purple in your bow tie after all?”

The blush that was creeping onto Mark’s face was natural, and the moment’s hesitation and the apparent shyness about the topic seemed to finally sell it to Bambam, too. The smirk that spread on Bambam’s face was rather predatory, far from his usual quite sweet image.

“I bet they fucked. I bet they’ve fucked several times now, already. Hey Mark-hyung, who tops? We have a bet going on, you see.”

Mark couldn’t help the nervous laughter that escaped him. Of course the maknaes would have a bet about that, too. There was nothing that was sacred for them, clearly. “I should think that the fact that I’m wearing both pink and purple should be indication enough of my preferences.”

Yugyeom squealed, raising his voice so loud that Mark was sure the whole House must hear. “AH-HA, SO WHAT YOU’RE SAYING IS THAT YOU  _ DID _ HAVE SEX AT THE OFFICE, ISN’T IT? SPILL EVERYTHING.”

“You know that means you lost the bet, don’t you, Yugyeomie?” Bambam asked sweetly, his eyes glimmering. Mark tried to sink in his seat, but this had been what he had wanted, after all? Bait with the sex and leave out anything that would hint at his and Jackson’s relationship being in a awkward place right now.

“I don’t even care, dress me up for Oh Sehun’s party however you want, I just want to know all the dirty details about Mark’s office sex,” Yugyeom waved Bambam off, eager to continue drilling information out of their hyung, but Mark grabbed onto the possible diversion, trying to delay the inevitable.

“What party?”

“Ah, yeah, you weren’t there last night so naturally you missed it but, there’s a birthday party of one of Jackson’s friends on Friday that we’re attending. Old money, influential family, big budget crazy parties, the usual.” Yugyeom waved his hand again dismissively. “So how about this time, who topped? Did you do it on the chair, or the sofa, or on the table, against the window or the wall?”

Another glance towards Bambam revealed that if Mark wanted to get off the hook, he needed to give what he had baited with, so resignedly, he gave in, and succumbed to answering Yugyeom’s questions. The maknaes, however, were insatiable, so when Mark gave them an inch, they took a yard, and he had to go much further into details about his and Jackson’s sex life than he had intended before they let him escape. Refusing to reenact or direct the maknaes to reenact the exact sex positions with their clothes on on the kitchen counter, Mark referred to needing to finally check in with Jinyoung, or the Keeper would have his hide, and bolted out of the kitchen.

Step one: Survive the maknaes, complete.

  
  
  


Facing Jinyoung was easy as pie, compared to being interrogated by the maknaes. Their interaction followed their routine every morning pattern with the only difference being the much warmer smile Jinyoung was directing him. Everything went perfectly peacefully and nicely up until the point where Jinyoung routinely asked him about his bow tie, and Mark answered that he would be moving to the pink and purple tier.

At this, Jinyoung paused and gave Mark a confused look.

Without saying, Mark knew what Jinyoung was asking, but he had thought about this a lot. He was sure. “We’ve already went that far with Jackson, so it’s only natural, right?”

“You know that the tier hierarchy isn’t just one way, Mark-hyung. I and the maknaes change between green, blue and turquoise and the pink and purple tiers depending on whatever we’re feeling like that day. Like today, I’m pink, Bambam has blue and turquoise, and Yugyeom is on the green.” Jinyoung gestured towards the bow tie board, and yes, Mark knew. The only constants there were Jaebum’s and Youngjae’s ties, staying yellow from day to day. Mark had been only gradually going up without jumping anywhere, not for any specific reason except that he thought it was being consistent, communicating his progression and what he felt comfortable with clearly to Jackson and the others.

He didn’t want to make this as big a deal as Jinyoung clearly thought it was, so he just shrugged. “I like to use it as an upper limit, it’s just how I’ve gotten used to doing things. Who knows, maybe I’ll change up and down from day to day at some point like you do, but for now, this is how I do.”

Jinyoung looked honest to god worried, so Mark sighed and reached over to rest a hand on the younger’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, the fabric of the fancy dress shirts all of them wore smooth and familiar under his fingers. He appreciated that Jinyoung cared, but he had just barely pieced himself together, and he couldn’t take any implication that he wouldn’t be strong enough. He needed the younger male to leave him to make his own decisions, even if he thought them bad. “Jinyoungie, it’s okay. Really.”

Jinyoung pursed his lips and his black eyes searched Mark’s, but Mark didn’t yield, holding the younger’s inquisitive gaze, and after long, slowly ticking seconds, Jinyoung caved, shoulders slumping a little as he lowered his eyes and nodded to himself. “Alright, if you insist.”

Mark breathed a sigh of relief, his hand coming back to his side again. Jinyoung was the only one who knew, so his opinion was important, even though Mark had been determined to do things the way he felt was what he had wanted, if the Keeper of the House opposed.

He was pretty sure he didn’t imagine it when Jinyoung took extra time and care to tie the pink and purple striped bow tie around the older’s neck, adept fingers smoothing Mark’s collar out more times than was necessary, and for the second time that morning Mark’s heart squeezed from the tangible affection he could feel the other members of the House felt for him. 

Jinyoung’s eyes shone as he finally decided Mark was presentable enough and raised his face to give the brunette a gentle smile.

“Take care of yourself, alright?” Jinyoung’s voice was pitched low, just in case there were prying ears of the maknaes right next to the doorway, straining to hear what was discussed inside.

Mark raised his hand, paused for a moment’s hesitation as he realized what he was doing. Deciding to throw caution to the wind and cross unspoken boundaries, Mark brought his fingers to give a quick ruffle to Jinyoung’s perfectly styled black hair before the younger could protest or back away.

The Keeper completely froze under the sudden, friendly touch.

“The hair! He touched the hair!” Came the stage whisper from just outside the door in Yugyeom’s voice.

“Mark-hyung has a death wish,” Bambam added, barely bothering to lower his voice.

There was a long moment where Mark and Jinyoung were just staring at one another, Mark slowly leaning back and a helpless smile spreading on his face whilst a spark of mischief lit in Jinyoung’s eyes, a playful smirk spreading on those full lips, an unfamiliar sight to the older man. The narrowing of Jinyoung’s eyes was the only warning he got, but having grown up with a brother, Mark could guess what was coming, and was already bolting away from Jinyoung’s grabbing hands when the younger started to move towards the older, seeking payback.

Mark’s laughter was loud, high and hysterical as he ran through the corridors, his shoes making loud noises as he skidded in the turns he made, grabbing onto walls and furniture, all the while Jinyoung was hot on his heels, swearing revenge. It was exhilarating, it was fun, and most of all, it was carefree.

Jinyoung didn’t catch him, and after running around the House for minutes and getting both of them sweating and out of breath, they agreed on a truce from the opposite sides of the dinner table, on the condition that Jinyoung could mess up Mark’s hairstyle too. It was fun to see Jinyoung like this, sweat dripping from his brow, bow tie loosened and shirt opened a couple buttons to cool down. The playful Jinyoung who had chased him down the halls was so far away from the role the Korean male usually carried around the House, and it felt like an important step in their friendship to put aside for a moment who they were, and just be two twenty-something boys having fun.

Mark shrieked when Jinyoung took him into a headlock to properly fuck up his hair, but he didn’t really mind even though Jinyoung was clearly breaking their truce agreement with the degree of violence. The maknaes, who had followed them around the House from a safe distance narrating the whole adventure were being very loud about the whole affair, and when the two youngest weren’t paying attention, Jinyoung released the eldest from the headlock. One conspiratory look and a nod towards Yugyeom and Bambam later, and their hyungs were punishing them for their inattentiveness, Jinyoung taking Yugyeom into another headlock and Mark wrestling Bambam to the ground and tickling the Thai boy until he was howling for mercy.

It was safe to say it wasn’t a typical morning at the House, but it was for the better, filled with laughter and love, a welcome respite from reality.

  
  
  


It was painfully intentional, when Mark’s tasks for the day kept him in Jinyoung’s company only, and Mark appreciated it, although he didn’t know how to say it out loud. Jinyoung had made a deal with the maknaes that the two of them would manage laundry alone and Jinyoung and Mark would cook lunch for a change. (To make up for the teasing that morning, the maknaes had claimed. Jinyoung agreed only because it worked for what he wanted, Mark guessed.)

Being in the kitchen with Jinyoung was like night and day compared to working there with Yugyeom and Bambam. The maknaes were always loud, playing a popular radio station in the background and they would always either chatter on top of it, or attempt at singing, rapping  and dancing with the songs. Jinyoung, on the other hand, changed the radio channel to one that played OSTs and ballads, and although he occasionally hummed along, he remained mostly quiet, focusing on the tasks and keeping Mark busy by giving him something to wash or chop or stir. Mark liked the relative silence, and being busy meant that his thoughts didn’t have much time to wander.

Lunch was the first time Mark saw Youngjae in over a day. Mark had been so busy distracting himself, working hard to keep dismissing the occasionally welling feelings of sadness, that he had forgotten that he hadn’t talked to Youngjae for quite some time. Meeting Youngjae’s eyes in the dining hall made Mark remember the promise he had made the day before yesterday, behind the rose bushes in the garden, fingers sticky from melting popsicles, and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He had promised he would tell Youngjae of his and Jackson’s progression, but in the whirlwind of everything that had happened yesterday, and how he was still licking his wounds today, Mark hadn’t had the time or the energy to seek Youngjae out and keep him updated.

Youngjae’s sombre expression told Mark that his friend knew that something was going on, and that he was not happy with Mark. There was soft purse to his bottom lip before he turned his gaze away from the eldest and joined the maknaes’ lively conversation.

With the guilt nagging in his chest Mark found it so hard to focus on eating, that Jinyoung got concerned. The black haired male silently caught Mark’s eyes and furrowing his brows at him, gesturing subtly with his chopsticks towards Mark’s plate. Mark gave the Keeper a curt smile before waving his worry off, trying to prove that it was alright by putting a big chunk of the fried pork into his mouth.

It seemed unavoidable for him now to trouble the others around him, and Mark disliked that. He would have much rather that nobody made a big deal out of any of this, that no one would even notice that something was wrong.

But Mark knew better than to try and pretend like nothing was wrong in front of Youngjae now, and not tell him about what had happened. It would be an insult to Youngjae’s intelligence and damage their friendship after he had said he would not keep Youngjae in the dark, so after lunch, when Youngjae left to continue his work in the garden, Mark followed him. He didn’t call out to the younger, but Youngjae didn’t halt or wait for him either, their walk in an unusual, awkward silence.

Youngjae only stopped and turned to look at Mark after the front door closed behind them with a soft, heavy thud. The younger’s arms were crossed over his chest and his expression was a bit pouty but expectant, and although Mark had followed Youngjae to explain himself, the words were getting stuck in his throat as he tried to figure out where to start in order to not rip right open the wounds he had been tending all day.

There was no way, really, but Mark rather got hurt himself than caused Youngjae any more pain than what the sunshine had already suffered, so he bit his teeth and just got on with it. Taking a deep breath, the scent of the cherry trees that had started blossoming everywhere was overwhelmingly strong in his senses, but Mark knew that wasn’t the reason he was feeling nauseous.

Like ripping a plaster, Mark forced himself to spit out words that were unwilling to leave his mouth.

“I had an argument with Jackson yesterday.”

“I know, Jaebum-hyung told me, after I fought with Jinyoung-hyung because he insisted on going to see you alone and Jaebum-hyung took his side, and only because I got so mad at him for siding with Jinyoung-hyung although I’m much closer to you. It was our first real fight, and it didn’t even explain why it was that Jinyoung-hyung could go to you, but I couldn’t.”

Another stab of guilt into Mark’s gut, knowing he was the topic of Jaebum’s and Youngjae’s first fight. But of course, Jaebum had been there to hear his and Jackson’s disagreement, and the bodyguard probably also had some insight into Jinyoung’s and Jackson’s history, so, it made sense that he would act like he did. Frankly, Mark had been glad yesterday he didn’t have more audience, more people to try to have a strong front in front of, because he for sure wouldn’t have dared to break down if there had been multiple persons to see it. Even if it had been just Youngjae yesterday, Mark had wanted to be alone, and he found it hard to share difficult things when they were acute, but Mark knew that Youngjae would have wanted to be there for him when he had it rough. It was just how Mark was, and it was how he felt even now, unwilling to share when the wounds were still so fresh, but he had to, for their friendship’s sake.

Mark averted his eyes, biting the side of his lip, wondering how much Jaebum told Youngjae, and how much  _ he _ could tell Youngjae without revealing too much of Jinyoung’s business, since it wasn’t his place.

The easiest way was by digging his fingers straight into the heart of the problem, ripping his own wound right open.

“Jinyoung wanted me alone so he could call me out on my bullshit and make me face that I,” Mark swallowed, the words incredibly hard to get out, “have…  _ feelings _ for Jackson.”

Youngjae blinked at him rapidly, arms slowly unfolding from his chest and mouth falling open in genuine surprise, and Mark felt a contradictory surge of pride for having managed to keep Youngjae in the dark about this. On the other hand, considering their popsicle conversation in the wise light of hindsight, Youngjae had dismissed all signals Mark had accidentally given even through his denial, so clearly something like this happening had been out of the scope for what Youngjae had expected, so he had been blind to it.

“You  _ what? _ Shit–” Youngjae’s mouth seemed to have caught up with his brain again, blurting out his thoughts ineloquently before he could reign the words in. The expression on his face changed to pity, and Mark hated that. “Oh no, hyung…”

Mark stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned his side to Youngjae, starting to walk down the path leading from the front door to the garden, trying to downplay the situation with nonchalant body language. “It’s okay, it is how it is. It’s just, I was so deep in denial that I wasn’t really aware of it myself, so I’ve been kind of confused and all over the place today. I didn’t mean to avoid you or anything, I just… didn’t think.”

Youngjae caught up with him quickly, matching his stride and settling one hand on Mark’s arm in an attempt to console. “Oh, hyung, I, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize… Um, is it… bad?”

Mark let out an empty laugh, squeezing his fingers into a fist before uncurling them again, willing himself to remain in control, cool and collected. He  _ really  _ didn’t like talking about this and he was trying hard not to crumble down or to snap at Youngjae, the younger not at fault for his pain. “It’s okay, I didn’t realize it either. And I don’t know. I guess bad enough to warrant Jinyoung stepping in and bad enough to hurt like hell right now.”

“Hyung,” Youngjae begun, and it was something in his voice, maybe the rawness that reminded Mark of when he had walked in on Youngjae playing the piano and singing about heartbreak, that made Mark stop when prompted and face Youngjae despite feeling like he wanted to run away. “Does Jackson know?”

Mark bit his bottom lip as he shook his head tentatively, taking a moment to think before answering slowly. “I don’t think so… I think he would’ve said something if he did.” After all, Jackson had turned Jinyoung down, so if he knew of Mark’s feelings, wouldn’t it be proper to do the same promptly?

Youngjae probably unconsciously made a face as he contemplated the information, nose scrunching in a way Mark would find adorable, if he were not so focused on the ache in his chest and the way his lungs felt heavy, every breath a chore. “So… do you think he likes you back, or?”

Mark spluttered, taken aback by Youngjae’s works, looking at Youngjae like the younger had grown a second head. “What the… What kind of a question is that?”

Youngjae shrugged, kicking at a pebble on the ground, playing it casual. “I don’t know, an important one, I think?”

“Why would you think it would be even possible for Jackson to have feelings for me?” Mark could do nothing to the tremble in his voice.

“He’s human, isn’t he? Not infallible to falling in love,” Youngjae countered easily and effectively, making Mark close his mouth so quickly his jaw made an audible sound. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

Backpedaling in his mind to find what the original question Youngjae asked was, Mark turned over Youngjae’s words in his head. The ginger haired man wasn’t wrong, it was just… Mark had thought that it would be an obvious assumption for all the servants in the Wang household that Jackson wouldn’t fall in love within the House, what with the contract and all.

Oh yeah, Youngjae had asked him if  _ he _ thought Jackson might like him back. That was… a tricky question. Mark mulled over some words over in his mind, but his thoughts were such a jumble anyway, that he didn’t think he would be able to sort them out quickly enough to not wear out Youngjae’s patience, so he blurted out an unfinished thought.

“I don’t… know. Kind of? I keep hoping that he might, with the way he acts sometimes, but I’m trying not to.”

Youngjae hummed, but didn’t immediately reply, chewing on his lip and fiddling with the hem of his vest in thought. Mark was getting nervous in the silence, too afraid to consider what it could imply and impatient for Youngjae to just let him know what it was that the younger needed to so carefully think over.

“He might,” Youngjae finally begun, and Mark’s traitorous heart leapt in his chest, “but it wouldn’t be easy even if he did.”

And Youngjae was right, again. Although it wouldn’t be exactly wise for Jackson to grow feelings for one of his servants, it wasn’t inconceivable. He, like any other person, was just human, imperfect and susceptible to developing feelings towards someone they shouldn’t. And that was exactly the core of Mark’s problem, along with what he considered as signs pointing towards Jackson maybe harboring similar feelings towards him. The thing was, even if Jackson did, maybe the right thing for Mark to do for both of their sakes would be to bury his feelings and sabotage any chance for Jackson developing his own.

It would certainly be likely what the high class society Jackson was part of would want and expect of him, or them, because anything more than servitude and perhaps some friendship-like companionship between a servant and a Master would be a scandal of epic scale. What was happening inside the walls of the Wang household was for a reason very hush-hush and protected with NDAs, and Mark didn’t even want to know what sort of collective blackmail material existed between Jackson and his high class friends that Mark and the servants could act as freely as they did at the private parties they had went to so far.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Mark agreed. It wouldn’t be easy at all. He would be much better off getting over Jackson and falling for someone from his own class, someone attainable that society wouldn’t frown upon for being with him. He should be unselfish, and push Jackson away to protect him from all the potential shit he would get for being someone like Mark. It was what Jinyoung had done, sacrificing his own feelings for the greater good, even before he had explicitly been rejected. It was what Mark had tried to do in his denial, just wanting to brush away the things that would make their lives complicated.

But Mark was just human too, and although he knew that he  _ should _ take distance from Jackson, maybe switch down the tiers like Jinyoung had tried to more or less subtly suggest for him to do and let his feelings wither and die like the spring blossoms in the trees would in a couple days, Mark didn’t want to. His selfish heart was beating in his chest, already bracing for the heartbreak he thought was more than likely to come, but insisting on holding on as long as he could, insisting on clinging onto hope that he refused to accept was in vain. Jinyoung had told him indirectly many times before to not confuse Jackson’s kindness as anything more, but Mark had. And the idea, the possibility of it meaning something more was like a virus that he just couldn’t get out of his system.

When Youngjae asked him what he was going to do, Mark had no answers.

  
  
  


Dinner was the moment Mark had been both dreading and anxiously waiting for all day. Dinner meant seeing Jackson again, and the mere thought caused a nervous but excited flutter high in Mark’s chest. Last time they had seen each other, just twenty four hours before, they had had a disagreement, Jackson forcing them to take more distance because he thought he was hogging too much of Mark’s time. As it was, it was only Mark who had had the ground beneath him shook afterwards, Jinyoung opening the Pandora’s box on Mark’s feelings. Mark was nervous, because although he didn’t know what he was going to do next regarding Jackson, that for sure did not include acting suddenly awkward around the Master and alerting him to something being wrong, no. Mark would try his utmost to push his conversations with Jinyoung and Youngjae to the back of his mind and focus on the current standing issues between him and Jackson.

Jackson, however, made sure during dinner that no one, not him or the other members, would notice anything odd about Mark, not over how weird the Master was acting. The blonde was obviously trying to pretend there was nothing wrong between them, but he was being awkward enough about it that others were bound to notice. Jackson wasn’t ignoring Mark, because that, obviously, would have been a sign that something was amiss, but he wouldn’t meet Mark’s gaze for more than a glance, mostly looking elsewhere even if he was talking to Mark. Jackson also sort of…  _ flinched _ when the maknaes tried to bring up what they had dubbed as “Markson’s steamy office session” (Mark almost spit out his water at the couple name) and he averted the line of questioning away from Mark and onto other topics, which was much unlike him. It was obvious to everyone by then that  _ something _ was off with Jackson, no matter how chipper the Master was acting, but the signs only started pointing towards Mark being the cause when dinner came to a close.

The thing was, Jackson had in no way acknowledged Mark’s change of bow tie tier, which was completely unheard of. There had been an expectant tension in the air, the maknaes clearly excited every time Jackson’s eyes wandered over to Mark, waiting for the blonde to take note and comment about Mark’s bow tie, and it was obvious from even Jaebum and Jinyoung, that when Jackson didn’t address the upgrade of tier at all as the meal stretched on, they were getting worried.

Mark fixed his gaze firmly onto his empty plate, hands folded and fingers clutching each other in his lap as Jackson, inadvertently or not, delivered the final blow by asking Jinyoung to accompany him to his room tonight. The eldest swore that the bewilderment of the other members was audible, but he refused to lift up his eyes and see their reaction, focusing on keeping his expression blank and act like this was no more than just an insult to his change of tier, and not a twist of knife in the wound of the realization he had had with Jinyoung yesterday.

Jinyoung, bless his heart, tried to protest and bring Jackson’s attention back to Mark. It wasn’t usual for Jinyoung’s tone be so hesitant, so openly surprised, and Mark was pretty sure his own knuckles were white where he was squeezing his fingers in his lap, trying to resist the urge to bite at his lips and show weakness. “Jackson, um, I don’t know if you noticed, but Mark-hyung has–”

“Jinyoung,” Jackson interrupted, his tone was hurried, but commanding, another unusual thing, “let’s go.”

Now the shock around the table was  _ definitely  _ audible, and when the door closed behind Jackson and Jinyoung (Mark still hadn’t lifted his gaze, so he didn’t see the way Jinyoung kept looking back at him), the whole table exploded.

“WHAT THE HELL–” Youngjae was definitely the loudest, but the maknaes weren’t far behind with their rapid fire talking over one another, Mark could only catch bits and pieces of “why the fuck” and “what’s  _ wrong _ with him”.

Even Jaebum was angry, and considering how much patience Mark had seen the bodyguard display towards the Master and the disagreements he had had with Jaebum before, Mark was glad to have the man take his side.

Youngjae had a hand on his arm, Mark registered, and he knew he had to say something, do something, reassure that he was fine or at least not give away to anyone other than Youngjae, who already knew, how much he was hurting. Taking a shaky breath, Mark raised his gaze to the others and gave a small smile, knowing that it wasn’t completely convincing, but maybe good enough.

“It’s fine, maybe he just had a lot on his mind?” He tried weakly. The maknaes exploded into another round of defending Mark and telling Jackson off for being inconsiderate, but it seemed like Mark had managed to provide a sufficient reaction for them for now.

Youngjae squeezed his arm but Mark couldn’t quite meet his friend’s eyes, just nodding into his direction as he finally allowed himself to chew on his bottom lip in an anxious habit. The younger had the sense not to push the topic now, but they both knew that it wasn’t fine. It definitely wasn’t fine, something was more wrong between Mark and Jackson than Mark had expected, and considering the extra load he already had on himself from having realized his feelings, he didn’t know if he could take trying to figure out how to deal with Jackson’s problems towards him on top of that.

  
  
  


Jackson knew he had fucked up, he knew he had fucked up already yesterday, but he had no idea how to fix it, no idea what to do except continue on the path he had set himself on. He could reason everything he did – he wasn’t avoiding Mark, he was trying to be equal to everyone, but somehow it felt so  _ hard  _ not to pay Mark any special attention. Somehow, it felt like he didn’t know what was a normal amount of attention anymore. Every time his eyes locked with Mark’s it felt like the older’s gaze burned him, and Jackson didn’t know what to do anymore. It felt like Mark was playing a game with him, changing up tiers although Jackson had  _ just _ told him that he didn’t want to take too much of Mark’s time compared to the others, and Jackson  _ couldn’t  _ have Mark in his bed right after yesterday’s events.

Belatedly Jackson realized that he couldn’t immediately recall the last time he had asked Jinyoung with him after dinner like this, and the confusion on Jinyoung’s face showed that he was thinking something along the same lines, and that was…  _ wrong,  _ wasn’t it? Jackson had really spent too much of his focus on Mark, and considering it had been over a month that the eldest had been at the House, Jackson couldn’t just explain it to be the novelty of a new servant, could he? He had to do something to amend this, to prove that he could treat all of his servants right, or there was no way he would be able to keep this household.

Jackson hadn’t known that he could still dig his hole deeper, but obviously he was doing exactly that. Jaebum was glaring at him. Yugyeom and Bambam looked confused and affronted. Youngjae wasn’t looking at him, but the sunshine’s expression was visibly disappointed.

Jackson didn’t look at Mark.

He  _ knew _ he had fucked up, and that seemed like the only thing he could do anymore. The bedroom door closed behind him and Jinyoung with an audible sound, like bells of doom, but Jackson had chosen his path. Really, Jinyoung getting angry enough at him for it to show in his voice would have been a glaring warning sign, if Jackson hadn’t already been painfully aware that he was going totally wrong somewhere, but had no idea how to turn things around.

“What are you doing, Jackson?”

Jackson plastered a practiced smile onto his face before turning to face Jinyoung, although he knew it was basically ineffective towards the younger. After all, Jinyoung had been the one to teach it to him, how to fake confidence and ignorance and calm, whatever needed. Jackson was going for ignorance and innocence, and hoping that years of friendship would make Jinyoung drop the subject. Really, he already knew better. Jinyoung had always been his moral compass.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t try me, Jackson Wang. You blatantly ignored Mark-hyung going up tiers. You’re acting weird, and you’re hurting Mark-hyung and the others as well.” Jinyoung’s voice was low and calm, but it held an edge of danger Jackson had come long since familiar with. It just usually wasn’t directed at him.

Jinyoung was speaking the truth, of course, but Jackson was just so  _ lost, _ the car on the mountain road out of his control. He had just wanted a distraction, an excuse, and to validate his point, but it was all going wrong again.

But one thing was sure, he didn’t want to talk or even think about Mark right now.

Changing tactics, Jackson let the smile drop and drew his lips in a line, taking a step closer to Jinyoung so that he could try to fall back into their usual pattern. He slipped his fingers into the belt loops of the pants of the other man, and the warmth of Jinyoung’s hips was familiar against the knuckles of his fingers. “I know, I’ve fucked up, I don’t want to talk about it. Distract me.”

Jinyoung’s weight moved easily from side to side when Jackson’s hands guided them, but when Jackson tried to pull the younger closer to press their bodies together, Jinyoung lifted a hand to his chest to keep them apart. The look Jinyoung gave Jackson was hard and sharp. Jinyoung’s eyes, that usually regarded him with a certain softness, indulging his whims and wants, had none of that compassion now, although there was a flicker of  _ something _ there. That flicker gave Jackson hope that he had a chance, that he could get Jinyoung to agree with him and push everything else aside for a while.

“Jackson, you can’t ignore this. It’s going to affect everyone if you keep acting like this.” There was almost a pleading edge to Jinyoung’s voice, but the words weren’t what Jackson wanted to hear, the desperation in his tone not the kind what he was looking for right now.

Jackson leaned closer, brushing his lips over Jinyoung’s ear in a way that made the Korean male shiver, years of doing this making it so that the blonde knew exactly what buttons to push to get Jinyoung worked up. “C’mon, Jinyoungie, isn’t this what you want?”

The black haired man froze for a moment under Jackson’s fingers, the hand on the shorter man’s chest faltering. For that short second Jackson thought he had gotten his way, and he took a brave step closer to be able to guide Jinyoung against the door like he was planning to.

The shove was precise and not very strong, but it was sudden enough that it caught Jackson off guard. The Master stumbled back a couple steps, looking at Jinyoung in surprise.

“Not like this.” Jinyoung was positively fuming, fingers clenched in fists at his sides and shoulders tensed. There was a fire in his eyes, an expression of betrayal and anger, and Jackson wanted to shrink away from under Jinyoung’s gaze, instantly knowing that he had gone too far, and regretting it. Jackson wished Jinyoung would yell at him, or even hit him, but this was far worse, a disappointed glare pinning him into place, eyes hard as stone even as their surface glistened with too much liquid, threatening to spill over.

But no, that wasn’t Jinyoung. Jinyoung was a silent, hidden blade, deathly jabs delivered without unnecessary fanfare, and it felt like a thousand stabs to Jackson’s chest when Jinyoung raised his deft fingers to his pink bow tie. Jackson could already tell what was coming, and he had  _ never _ meant to drive Jinyoung this far. Never before had he managed to fuck things up so majorly, that it would have come to this with the one who had always had the most patience, the most belief in him.

Jackson watched almost in slow motion how the pink bow tie fell, swirling in the air before landing onto the dark, wooden floor.

“Get your head out of your ass, Jackson Wang. I’m out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has lately become How To Not Deal With Growing Feelings: The Handbook.
> 
> I love this chapter so much :)))) it’s a perfect bundle of happiness and pain and disappointment and GAH it’s definitely my jam.
> 
> Don’t blame Jackson, I tried my best to convey that he’s not deliberately hurting anyone, he’s just lost and kind of just ends up falling down this road although he doesn’t mean to. I love that last scene with him and Jinyoung so much, especially since you can so well see and feel Jinyoung in it and just. I love it. It hurts so bad. I love Jinyoung. He’s my hero rn.
> 
> I’m starting to feel like the Markson “I love you” is not going to happen the way I envisioned it to, but that’s alright. My plans change all the time anyway, and all I care about is having a happy ending :’)
> 
> The next chapter is going to be fun. My kind of fun. Not sure if that’s your kind of fun, but hold on tight anyway :D
> 
>  **EDIT:** If you're confused by the "I'm out" or think that Jinyoung is leaving the House, reread chapter 1 :')


	51. Fifty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my personal Playhouse guidebook, this chapter is titled "The Strike".

With the dinner that night having ended in a farce, Jaebum had ruled that the five of them would have the night off and leave the dishes from the dinner and other nightly tasks for tomorrow. The way the second oldest had proposed it was clever – Mark hated being coddled or pitied, but Jaebum had made it sound like they  _ all _ needed the time off, and Mark was only doing them all a favor by agreeing to it, so there was no good reason for him to refuse. After a very short vote where Youngjae vehemently vetoed Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s jokingly made suggestion of an orgy or a kissing fest, they had decided that they would have a movie night in one of the living rooms.

It hadn’t taken them long to have changed into more comfortable clothes and gather in the living room, ready to relax. The maknaes had whipped up some popcorn and chocolate from god knows what reserves they had, Jaebum had dimmed the lights and pulled down a screen and a video projector and Youngjae and Mark had arranged the sofas so that everyone would be able to sit and lie on them comfortably and see the screen at the same time. It was exactly what Mark needed, just being together with the others, with no extra attention to himself. 

The whole thing wasn’t made into a big deal. Jaebum said that Mark could choose the movie because he was the newest, not because he was the one in need of comfort. The nice friend he was, Mark picked out a horror movie, although he knew that some people (cough, Jaebum, cough, Bambam) didn’t take the jump scares well.

Mark felt content. Youngjae was lying half on Jaebum’s chest on the side sofa, one hand hanging down so that he could hold Mark’s fingers. Mark was sitting on the floor on a pillow in front of the other sofa, because Yugyeom had insisted on massaging his shoulders, and who was Mark to refuse Yugyeom’s offer to loosen up the tight muscles of his shoulders with long, strong fingers. Bambam was on the sofa, clinging onto Yugyeom’s side, half of the time insisting that he wasn’t scared, and the other half hiding behind Yugyeom or burying his face in the taller man’s shoulder.

It was nice, because Mark was with friends, friends who were there for him, not out of pity, but because they cared.

Yugyeom and Bambam half convinced half tricked Mark into sharing the bed with them that night, but honestly, the oldest didn’t put up much of a fight. Being squeezed into the maknaes’ bed with his head resting on Yugyeom’s chest and Bambam’s arms loosely draped around his waist was much better than lying in his own bed alone with his thoughts. This way, listening to the calm breaths of the two maknaes, he was able to drift off without staying up for hours, turning back and forth restlessly in his bed. Their presence was a physical comfort, and with their touch and warmth in the bed, Mark didn’t sleep quite as fitfully.

He did, however, wake up much earlier than usual, but that was kind of unavoidable when spooning two guys who needed to be awake and at work earlier than him on a regular basis. At the first ring of the alarm, Mark was jostled from lying comfortably on his side onto his back, and a sloppy but chaste kiss was placed by dry, soft lips onto his before he could even get his eyes fully open.

“Ah, wrong one, but good morning to you too, Mark-hyung,” Bambam muttered, clearly still half asleep too, proceeding to climb over Mark to give the same treatment to Yugyeom.

Blinking owlishly, Mark touched his lips unconsciously before he yawned and stretched, body and brain slowly waking up. Bambam was the first out of the bed, laying loud claim on the bathroom, not that either of the two other men would at that moment have had quick enough reflexes to deny the Thai boy. Being left in the bed with just the two of them, Yugyeom sleepily pulled Mark over to his side, letting out a happy sigh when Mark didn’t resist, the older not eager either to get away from the warmth of the bed soon. As soon as Mark was settled at his side, the youngest mumbled something about fair treatment for all the maknaes, and leaned over to smack another clumsy kiss on Mark’s lips, making the older burst into a laugh at his silliness. Mark hit Yugyeom’s shoulder lightly before ruffling his dark cherry red hair gently, massaging fingers into the youngest’s scalp, the morning off to a good, happy start.

Mark didn’t mind being woken up earlier, knowing they had left a mess in the kitchen and dining room last night and that it would take extra time from this morning to deal with that. He liked being busy, and besides, getting ready with the maknaes for the day was fun. Bambam unnecessarily fretted over his hair much longer than Mark would bother on an usual day and Yugyeom playfully slapped any butt that was within reach as they brushed their teeth together and got dressed, only giving mercy while someone shaved (so that they would not hurt themselves) or were doing their makeup (so that Bambam wouldn’t hurt Yugyeom). All the ruckus left Mark no time to spend on thoughts that he would rather avoid. He knew that the maknaes were doing this with purpose, not leaving him alone. He was thankful for it.

He had not expected to get such overwhelming support from the other members of the House, not on the previous day, but he was surprised even further by the extent of how far they would go even today. But none of them surprised him quite as much as Jinyoung did.

When Mark entered Jinyoung’s office with the maknaes that morning, it was impossible to not notice the change. The whole bow tie board was only yellow, with yellow around Jinyoung’s throat and a variety of yellow bow ties lined in a neat row on the edge of his table closest to the door.

“Good morning Mark-hyung, Bambam, Yugyeom. We’re on strike, pick your yellow.” Jinyoung’s smile was tight, but his eyes were gentle.

Mark seemed to be the only one confused, because Yugyeom and Bambam simply looked at each other before starting to untie their ties from the previous day and choose new ones from the assortment. “What’s going on?”

Jinyoung looked like he hadn’t slept enough, his complexion duller than usual, and his eyes were slightly puffy. Still, there was nothing about him that would have made it seem like he wasn’t in control. “Jackson was out of line yesterday towards you especially, so we’re protesting against that by going all yellow.”

Mark blinked at Jinyoung in bewilderment, but his fingers were already untying the pink and purple bow tie around his throat, not resisting Jinyoung’s suggestion. Next to him, Bambam took one look at his confused face and blurted, ”Basically we’re not putting out until Jackson apologizes for treating you unfairly.”

Mark made a surprised sound somewhere between scandalized and impressed. “And this is… usual practice?”

Bambam turned to him fully now, one hand resting on one cocked hip and the other making a vague gesture around the room. “Nope, but we have talked it out before. Never needed to use it though, because Jackson would even when acting thoughtlessly usually quickly understand what he had done wrong.”

“Oh,” Mark said, for the lack of a better answer. It made sense, sort of, that there would be this kind of measures in place, even though like Bambam said, there would be rarely if ever need for them.

And everything on top of the yellow tier, the tier of friendship, was extra, after all. The yellow was the default, signifying their bond as something different as the white, completely professional relationship would be, and there wasn’t even any obligation for them to be even as high as on the yellow tier.

It was a bit petty, Mark thought, to deliberately abstain from the sexual things to get Jackson to see that he had done something wrong. On the other hand, it would probably have been weird to be on a higher tier and be asked to do something on it while the atmosphere at the House was still strained and kind of awkward because of the unresolved issues present. It would probably lead only to more fights, as anything intimate required communication, trust and just… a good feel.

Mark chewed on his upper lip as Yugyeom insisted on helping him with the yellow bow tie, the youngest fussing over him more than usual, but the oldest was looking past Yugyeom at Jinyoung instead. The Keeper of the household had already turned to his computer, typing away on it, waiting for them to be done with their bow ties before he would go into today’s schedule. Mark wondered what had happened when Jinyoung had gone up with Jackson the previous night. Clearly it hadn’t gone too well, if Jinyoung was still of the opinion that a strike was necessary to get Jackson to grasp the gravity of things.

Despite his curiosity, Mark knew better than to ask now though. The black-haired man always took care not to reveal too much of himself, and he always seemed to want to appear strong, especially in front of the maknaes, and Mark could understand that. Jinyoung was protective of the other members.

Their eyes met as Mark was leaving with the maknaes to start on their work for that day. Jinyoung’s expression was solemn, but determined, and Mark knew that he needn’t worry for the younger man. Jinyoung was resilient, and he knew what he was doing.

Between Mark and the two maknaes, it didn’t take them too long to both clean up the mess from the day before and prepare breakfast. Since it was raining heavily that day and the gardens were thus unsuitable to work at, Youngjae joined them an hour later, and if the kitchen was loud with just the maknaes, it was even louder with Youngjae there, full of laughter and excitement over the smallest of things.

Mark found himself often with an amused smile playing on his lips as he listened to the maknae line speak and argue over one another over anything and everything, but reality had settled back in quite quickly after the brief escape of that morning. Although a night’s sleep always smoothed over the sharpest edge of negative emotions and healed wounds little by little, it didn’t change what had happened, nor had it magically fixed Mark’s feelings. He still hurt, although it was a little duller now. He still had feelings for Jackson, and he still had little chance of getting those reciprocated with a happily ever after. But that was just something he had to deal with, and something that would get easier with every passing day.

Volunteering to take the organic waste out after the bin got full, Mark braved the weather outside. It felt fittingly gloomy, grey skies with even darker clouds pouring rain down on the miserable people who had to go outside. Even armed with an umbrella and his jacket, the cold and damp seeped in through the clothes although the trip to the waste cans wasn’t that far.

Mark had always liked the freshness of the air as it rained and just after, loving the feeling in his lungs as it felt like he could really breathe, so he took a moment for himself after he had gotten ridden of the smelly package he had gotten tasked to take out. The sounds of the city were drowned under the noise of rain on his umbrella, and it felt right, fitting, to stay there for a while, just enjoying the rain and breathing in lungfuls of healing air. It felt like he was completely alone in the world, like there was no one else around, although there were probably people passing by in their cars just couple tens of meters from where he was standing.

It felt good to just breathe and be for a moment, but Mark couldn’t stay out forever, both because he would get cold and sick, and because there was still work to do. He was careful not to step into any puddles with the nice shoes he was given to wear at work, taking his time to cross the yard again, eyes on the ground.

The paved path was littered with cherry blossoms, the rain having weighed them down from their perches.

  
  
  


Jackson was not a morning person. He disliked waking up early, and he disliked waking up alone with no one there to ease him into the morning, but he still did today, before anyone had the chance to come and wake him up, because after a terribly slept night spent on reflecting his actions, Jackson knew that an apology was best delivered fresh.

Having woken up far earlier than necessary, the blonde didn’t bother to get more clothed than pull on a pair of sweatpants and a fluffy bathrobe to ward off the chill of the morning, the sound of rain loud on the large windows of his bedroom. Jackson didn’t want to give himself the time to think and possibly regret his plans, so he stumbled out of his room with mismatched slippers before he had gotten his eyes even properly open. He was pretty sure the sweatpants were on backwards. Didn’t really matter. Jackson was not a morning person.

Still, although Jackson had woken up at what he considered was very early, his servants were of course already long awake. Jackson peered carefully into the kitchen, breathing out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding when he saw only Youngjae and Bambam there, their backs to the door, arguing loudly over whether they should have chicken or pork for lunch. They would not notice him, and Jackson was on a mission. Running into other members on the way would be… complicated. Especially if it was Mark. Jackson wasn’t ready for that right now, his brain not working on full capacity yet.

Jackson closed the door behind him as he stepped into Jinyoung’s office, making sure not to make too much sound to alert Bambam or Youngjae to his movements. The moment he turned from where he had been slowly letting the door knob rise, Jackson noticed two things.

One. The black of Jinyoung’s eyes, piercing straight through him, a furrow to the younger’s brow as he regarded Jackson with some degree of hostility and wariness, which. Was definitely a kick to Jackson’s gut, but verified that it was crucial that he was here up and awake this early to clear the air between them.

Two. Yellow. So much yellow.

The second observation didn’t even have time to properly register before Jackson was blurting out the words he came here for, eager to get them out of the way. ”I’m sorry, Jinyoungie, please forgive me.”

“For what.” Jinyoung’s words were stilted, his tone cold, but he was leaning back in his chair now, eyes more calculating than hostile. Jackson took that as a good sign, although Jinyoung’s body language was still quite defensive, arms that Jackson knew to be nicely toned but that Jinyoung always tended to hide under long sleeves crossed over the dark-haired man’s chest.

Jackson didn’t have to look long for the words. Jinyoung was never one to let things go easily, so Jackson had known beforehand that he would need to pretty much grovel before Jinyoung would forgive him. “For… acting like a jerk last night, for driving you so far that you would feel the need to leave like that.”

“Apology accepted.” Jackson’s eyebrows shoot up. He didn’t think it would be  _ that _ easy, and relief was eager to surge through his veins, but one look at Jinyoung’s expression told him it wasn’t over, and the Korean male’s following words were a bucket of ice water down the back of Jackson’s shirt. “But apologizing to me doesn’t solve the original problem, Jackson. You need to apologize to Mark-hyung.”

Jackson was taken aback, his mouth hanging a little open as he blinked at his Keeper. Jinyoung clearly wasn’t happy with his reaction, the man openly narrowing his eyes and shaking his head at him, sighing audibly.

“You were upset and lashed out at me. I forgive you that, this time, but don’t try me again, Jackson Wang, because I won’t forget, and you have insulted me gravely this time, and you know it. However, what is more important now is that you upset Mark-hyung and everyone else with how you were acting at dinner last night, and that is not forgiven.”

Jackson dropped his eyes from Jinyoung’s, wrapping his arms around his own torso as if they would prevent Jinyoung from gauging his reactions and reading him like an open book. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t know that he had wronged Mark, but this felt out of proportions and unfair, apparently everyone in the House taking sides against him. Jackson shoot the bow tie board a glare. The message was quite clear.

“Isn’t this going a bit too far, though?” He complained, gesturing into the board’s direction. Jinyoung followed his eyes although the Keeper knew exactly what he was talking about. Jackson dared to look at Jinyoung’s face again, and Jinyoung’s eyes were contemplative.

“Be honest, would any less have any effect? Any less, and you could easily pretend that nothing would be wrong.”

Jinyoung wasn’t wrong. The man knew him too well. But that didn’t mean Jackson agreed with this, that Jackson didn’t feel that everyone meddling into what was an issue between him and Mark was right. It was for all of their sakes, after all. So that he would not be too selfish regarding Mark, and so that he would be fair towards all of those who were his to care for. No matter how many rules he made to abolish the divide between servants and their Master in his household, he would always hold power over them, nothing would completely erase that. This gave him responsibility over them, whether he wanted it or not.

They were all aware of this. Mark had even reminded him about several times that day at the office. That he was a servant, that he was there to serve Jackson. Jackson was not to abuse that power. That was why he had created all these ways for his servants to tell him where their limits were, so that he would not push them too far. That was why Jackson had created an ultimate out for everyone in the possibility to remove their bow tie for the day and refuse him, and that was why Jackson offered the white tier, if someone did not want the friendship he was trying so desperately to build with his servants.

Jackson had many friends, but the friendships he had in his House were… special. Outside the House Jackson could never be fully sure about a person’s motives to approach him, could not know if that person would still be there for him when the tide would turn. But his household was built with careful deliberation, giving all the possible outs and managing expectations into every direction, so that everyone could live as freely as they could inside these walls.

This wasn’t a light matter to Jackson. He was spacing out at work because he was turning over Jinyoung’s words, reflecting on what had happened between him and Mark. He was still of the opinion that going on some sort of a strike like they had was going overboard from the side of Jinyoung and the others, but on the other hand, Jackson did want them the right and possibility to show their mind, and that was what they were doing. Jackson would not deny or forbid them that, gods no. But it didn’t mean that he had to agree with them.

Jackson knew he was in the wrong. He just didn’t think he was the only one in the wrong, and although he was in the position of power, that didn’t mean that he would have to carry the responsibility about every single action of others, or did it now? He knew he could have handled things better, but Mark had taunted him with the pink and purple bow tie, and even before that, the older had kept reminding Jackson about how behind their friendship, Mark was just working for him, and Jackson was upset because he had… kind of… wanted to forget.

Jackson knew he was defensive and tended to deflect issues. He had lashed out, he knew that, but it had just happened that way, and his pride made it so difficult in those situations to reel his reaction back in, to backtrack from the path he had already set his foot on.

Jackson never liked to be reminded about how the friendships with him and the members of his household were defined by a contract, so he kept reminding himself about it. That way he wouldn’t forget, and no one else would have to steer him back into line.

He didn’t really know what it was about Mark that made it all even harder. Jackson had always tended to give his heart out too easily to others, to extend his hand out in friendship too quickly, and he had gotten burned because of it so many times in the life he lead. He had learned to be more wary with people, to observe for a time before letting them close, but Mark had broken down his walls so quickly, moving up the tiers quicker than anyone before. 

Jackson had grown so fond of Mark in such a short time. Maybe that was why he was so scared that it wouldn’t be real, or that Mark wouldn’t care about him as much as he did.

It was an important realization to come to. That despite everything, he was still scared of getting hurt, of being used and lied to because he would continue to be too sincere, wearing his heart on his sleeve and making it too easy to hurt him.

The realization didn’t really make things any easier, or change anything. But Jackson knew he had wronged Mark, and he knew that apologies were best served fresh. He had already left his apology to spoil in room temperature for over a day, so he knew he had to give it to Mark soon, before it would spoil everything around it too, turning the whole House sour. It wouldn’t solve everything to apologize, not at all. But it was the step Jackson had to take, the step Jinyoung had been and still was pushing him to, so that this issue could be solved.

The thing was, the whole issue had grown to be so big with all the members involved. Jackson didn’t particularly like admitting that he was wrong. He liked arguing his point until the very end, although he didn’t find it especially hard to apologize. In this case it was even more difficult than usual to admit that he was in the wrong, because he felt that everyone else was against him, although he wasn’t the only one in the wrong. He had been scolded by both Jaebum and Jinyoung already, and he had despite that continued, so he didn’t feel especially eager to cave under the pressure now, to show that driving him into a corner worked.

It was different when he could just apologize and with that brush everything under the carpet, like that morning with Jinyoung (although the younger had said that Jackson’s underhanded words weren’t forgotten, and Jackson already knew Jinyoung would remind him about his wrongdoings again and again). Apologizing now would not magically solve everything, the wounds dug too deep.

Jackson let his head fall for a moment and rest against the smooth surface of his work desk. He hated that it had gotten this complicated. Couldn’t they just go back 48 hours, when Mark was having him on this wooden surface and everything was just fine?

  
  
  


Whenever he could, Mark tried to keep the last 48 hours out of his mind. It was easy to fall back into the comfortable friendship he had established with Yugyeom as they worked together to vacuum and sweep the floors. The youngest was making sure that they were having fun while working, amusing the older by doing different dance routines using the pressure washer as a prop and occasionally engaging him into conversations about inconsequential things like what hair colors they should do next. Yugyeom’s best traits were how he was so carefree, creating a fun, comfortable atmosphere around him, and how much he cared for others. Even though he was mischievous and seemingly liked to play around without consideration of others, Yugyeom was good at reading how far he could go and how he should act to make others feel comfortable.

Yugyeom didn’t bring the subject up. Mark did, because despite his best efforts, his mind kept returning back to the reasons why Yugyeom and everyone else was wearing yellow around their necks.

“I feel kind of bad for Jackson,” Mark begun, and he could see from the corner of his eye Yugyeom stop and look up at him in surprise. Mark didn’t look up from where he was unfastening the waste water container from the machine, trying to act casual. “It must have been a shock to find out that everyone wears yellow today.”

”You’re too nice, Mark-hyung,” Yugyeom answered with sincerity, clapping a hand firmly on Mark’s shoulder, the weight of it feeling heavier than it was. “Yes, he’ll be surprised, probably even angry or frustrated that we’re ganging up on him like this, but he could have made things right before we had to go this far, and he didn’t. We’re just showing that there are consequences.”

Mark gave up with the fiddly clips holding the container in place, dropping his hands to his sides in frustration and lifting his face to meet Yugyeom’s eyes. The younger leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, lips in a pout, expression earnest. The way Yugyeom was always looking out from him from the start was kind of cute, although Mark could take care of himself.

“It feels like I’ve brought so much trouble since I’ve started here, first the fight with Jaebum and now this with Jackson,” Mark finally admitted, giving voice to the thoughts that has been nagging him.

Yugyeom, however, just laughed, reaching over to help Mark with the clips, opening them with practiced ease.

“Ah, I wouldn’t worry about that, Mark-hyung, with how many fights both me and Bambam have gotten into in the House. In the beginning I kept pissing both Jinyoung-hyung and Jaebum-hyung off in turn, we have a much better relationship now than we used to.” Yugyeom smiled at him reassuringly before continuing, “fights are normal living together with this many semi-equal people anyway, and yours have only been about you standing up for something or us standing up for you, so, in my books, you’re pretty much unproblematic.”

Mark let out a long breath, helping Yugyeom with carrying the plastic container full of dirty water over to where they would pour it down the drain. “That’s… good to hear.”

With the two of them, it wasn’t too much of an effort to tip the water into the drain without spilling any on their clothes or shoes. They worked well together, without the need to direct the other much or ask for what they needed. It made Mark feel like he belonged as he was able to work with Yugyeom without a hitch, like they had done this for months and years instead of weeks.

Mark could tell from the way Yugyeom was nervously licking his lips that there was something the youngest wanted to say, but didn’t know how to, so he waited, not rushing the other. If Yugyeom was hesitating on saying something, it didn’t bode that the topic would be exactly easy, and Mark was more than okay avoiding difficult topics right now, if for some reason Yugyeom would not be able to bring himself to say whatever he wanted to say right now.

In the end, it was too much to hope for, so after some minutes hesitation Yugyeom fulfilled Mark’s worst hopes and best fears by blurting, “Jackson’s somehow special, when he’s with you.”

Mark… didn’t have a reaction for that. Couldn’t have a reaction for that. He just froze, turning slowly towards Yugyeom, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. He swallowed, tried to get a word out, but ended up being unable to before Yugyeom continued again, the taller man biting his bottom lip and gesticulating vaguely with his hands, not really meeting Mark’s eyes for more than a moment at a time.

“I don’t know, it’s just? We have noticed, with Bam, that he does with you things differently, and it’s weird.” Yugyeom pursed his mouth, apparently unsatisfied with his own choice of words, correcting himself with a shake of his head. “Not a bad weird, just. Weird, because it’s not usual. I don’t know if what I’m saying makes really any sense to you? But, he acts weird. Different. Whatever.”

Mark could barely hear the words, his own heartbeat loud in his ears. What Yugyeom was saying made sense to him, it was what he thought too, that there was something  _ there _ between him and Jackson that was special, that left him hope that there could be something worth fighting for behind those touches, long glances and stolen moments.

It was the worst and best thing for him to hear out of another person’s mouth, because it validated his reasons for hanging onto his feelings for Jackson. It made the ember of stubborn hope in his chest glow and spread, unstoppable once it was allowed to took hold.

“You think so.” It was eventually the only thing Mark could piece together to say, and it was just a short, blunt sentence, almost rude. Yugyeom shrugged, meeting Mark’s eyes and pursing his lips again.

“We do. We agreed not to meddle, at least much, but I felt that it was something that you should maybe know. So that you understand that although Jackson was rude, he cares about you a lot. He’ll come around, he always does.”

Mark took a shaky breath. He realized that this was Yugyeom trying to comfort him, and he pulled on a wobbly smile, walking over to nudge the youngest to the side gently, trying to break the seriousness of the situation so that he would feel like he could breathe again. “Thank you, Yugyeom.”

Yugyeom grinned, eyes crinkling into crescents as he wrapped an arm on top of Mark’s shoulders, leaning his weight down on the elder as a teasing reminder about their height difference. Mark grumbled half-heartedly about the abuse, not actually annoyed.

“As a thank you, will you give me a kiss?” The youngest pressed a long index finger into his puffed out cheeks, acting all cutesy to shatter the somber mood for good. Mark giggled and elbowed the younger’s ribs again before rising onto his tiptoes to land a peck on the poked cheek. He caught the maknae off guard, the taller apparently not having expected Mark to go along with it, but before he could react, Mark was already making his way out of the room, intending to clean himself up for dinner.

“If you were gonna do it, you could’ve at least done it properly, not give me a kid’s kiss!”

“You’re a kid!” Mark shouted behind him, cackling as he heard the offended “hey” and “I’ll show you”, already sprinting down the halls towards the safety of his room before Yugyeom had even gotten around the corner.

  
  
  


With the day having been as busy as it had, Mark hadn’t had the time to worry about dinner much beforehand, which was great, because he didn’t really have many expectations when he stepped into the dining hall. The atmosphere was a bit awkward when Jackson came in, everyone avoiding the yellow elephant(s) in the room, but it was amicable. Jackson was clearly making an effort to talk more to Mark than he had on the previous day, and if Mark hadn’t already had plenty of experience about Jackson’s skill to hold up conversation about whatever if he wanted to avoid a topic, he would have fallen for it. Jackson had training and practice of course, and Mark was far from reading him as well as Jaebum or Jinyoung did, but Jackson was obviously tense in a clear contrast to his relaxed conversation, a string pulled tight just before it would snap.

And finally it did. Somehow, the sound of Jackson sighing and putting down his utensils onto the table felt so loud in the dining hall, and everyone was immediately paying attention to Jackson, like they had been waiting for something to happen.

The blonde raised his eyes and locked them with Mark, pinning the older into place. “I’m sorry for giving you a cold shoulder yesterday, Mark. I should have acted with more tact.”

Although apology would have been logical to expect, Mark was still caught by surprise. It felt so out of place from how the atmosphere had been just a moment before. Although it seemed to ease the tension that had seeped into all the members around the table, it felt like… just the tip of an iceberg of things that had gone unsaid. It was an apology for how Jackson had acted at dinner yesterday, but that had not been the original problem. That had been what had happened in the limousine the day before.

Still, there was only one answer Mark could reasonably give. ”Ah, it’s okay.”

“Alright.” Mark wasn’t sure, but he guessed from the long pause and the jolt Jackson gave that either Jaebum or Jinyoung, more likely the latter, gave him a kick to the shin to signal that his answer wasn’t enough, so the blonde continued, “I’ll make it up to you! Another time. If you want. Actually, you can tell me what you want.”

Mark guessed from the way Jackson leaned forward to massage his leg and the glare he gave to Jinyoung that he had been right. The maknaes were immediately interested in the conversation when favors came into play, but Mark was not interested in favors, and not interested in having this conversation in front of everyone.

“Okay, let’s talk about that later.”

The maknaes were loud in their disappointment, but Mark paid them no mind.

He didn’t know how to feel about this apology. To him, it sounded like Jackson was apologizing because this had been made into a big deal by the other members, wording it carefully to concern only that minor transgression. It was supposed to be an olive branch, but to Mark it felt incomplete, if not even insincere.

Mark had hoped that they could talk about it in private after dinner. He had already been bracing himself to go up with Jackson so that they could talk it out, but instead of asking Mark to come with him so they could talk, Jackson excused himself immediately after they were done eating, claiming exhaustion. The oldest tried to meet Jackson’s eyes, but the Master wasn’t looking straight at him, giving a wave to all before retiring alone.

Mark was disappointed, but he tried not to show it. This was between him and Jackson, and he didn’t want to mix up the others into it any more than they already had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') I've been saying on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seitsemannen) that since the last two chapters were very……… heavy on the heart, that this one would not be quite as bad. It wasn't, I think, but that doesn't mean it's easy hahaha. Things aren't solved that easily.
> 
> It's kind of hard to plan far ahead for Playhouse right now, as the OT7 dynamics keep doing interesting things and adding to the plot in ways I can't foresee before it happens. This strike, too, was not planned. It was just something that "had" to happen after the "I'm out" episode in the previous chapter :')
> 
> However, I have a pretty good outline for the ending now, and it's going to play out differently than I planned at the start. (Still a happy Markson ending, that is the only thing I've promised)
> 
> As for the next chapter…… Having finished this chapter, I must now think over how the day before Sehun's party goes. For Sehun's party, I have some events that I've fixed there, and as you can expect with party scenes, we have new kpop cameo cast, Sehun for one :') We'll see some recurring friends, too. If the day before the party doesn't go on too long, it'll all be in the next chapter, if it does, I'll probably split it into two.
> 
> I'm taking suggestions for what Bambam should make Yugyeom wear, let me know what you think ♥
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I'm posting something on Twitter for Playhouse's 2nd anniversary, don't know what yet, but something for sure.


	52. Fifty Two

Mark  _ almost _ asked Jinyoung to change turns so that he would be the one to wake Jackson up, and get that chance to confront the young Master before they would not see each other until the party that evening. Almost. He chickened out at the last minute. Jinyoung may not have known in detail what had happened in the car (Mark was pretty sure he knew  _ something, _ since Jaebum and Jinyoung seemed to share what they knew in only slightly less detail than Yugyeom and Bambam did), but Jinyoung knew of Mark’s situation, and asking for an extra chance to meet Jackson now would definitely raise his suspicion. Mark just  _ knew _ that Jinyoung would be able to sense that something was off, and he wasn’t  _ that _ sure himself that facing Jackson right the next morning would be the best idea, so he didn’t want to push it.

With Jackson’s apology the previous evening, the strike was officially over, and some more colors were back on the board. Still, it seemed that everyone was going quite easy on the change back to normal. Youngjae and Jaebum were staying on the yellow of course, but there were no pinks or purples on the board at all, the maknaes exceptionally both on the green and Jinyoung wearing plain turquoise.

The turquoise on its own was a rare sight, as the blues were usually worn together. The maknaes had called it the “you owe me” color. Mark wondered what Jackson owed to Jinyoung, and if it had something to do with what had happened when Jinyoung had went up to Jackson’s room the night before the strike. It was probably reasonable to suspect that it did, but asking now would be opening another potential can of worms that Mark wasn’t ready to face yet. He was not facing a lot of things lately.

The important thing for him was to see that Jinyoung was fine. The previous morning the younger had looked rather haggard, and that had definitely been a warning sign, but today the Korean male looked his usual best with his clear skin and serene expression. Mark would have to ask about it, later. Maybe even later that night, with enough liquid courage, but here, in Jinyoung’s office, with the chance of the maknaes overhearing, Mark knew better. If Jinyoung needed him, the black-haired man could come to him, although Mark found it unlikely that he would choose Mark over Jaebum to confide in, considering the long past the two oldest Korean members had with each other and the House.

For now, Mark would try to focus on himself, and trying to figure out if, how and when he should approach Jackson regarding their unsolved business. Not that morning, that was sure, and probably not that evening either, considering the social butterfly Jackson always was at events like the birthday party they were going to attend.

Mark had been intending to wear the pink and purple bow tie like he had two days ago, but he decided against it after seeing what the others were wearing, choosing green instead. He had pondered for a moment picking both of the blues or just turquoise like Jinyoung, but decided against it. If he was going to wear something other than the pink and purple tier he had gotten on, he might as well stick with the green. Perhaps that would be a sign, too, that not everything was solved between him and Jackson. Mark was pretty sure that Jackson wouldn’t get the subtle hint, but if nothing else, it would be a reminder to himself.

It had been almost a month since he had gotten onto the green tier for the first time. It wasn’t like his and Jackson’s relationship could regress to what it was then, but this weirdness that was going on between them was definitely a hitch in the ride. It was symbolic.

Jinyoung didn’t comment on his choice, although Mark had just days before declared that he preferred sticking to a tier rather than going up and down like most at the House did. That probably meant that it was the right choice, or at least what Jinyoung had expected of him. Mark chose to focus on feeling thankful that Jinyoung didn’t call him out on the change of mind, instead of analyzing any further what the Keeper of the household could be thinking.

Mark was with Bambam in the kitchen for the short day they had before they would start getting ready for the party. As they wouldn’t prepare dinner – they had been told that there would be enough food at the party that it was enough for them to just have a snack before leaving – there wouldn’t have been as much to do as usual, but Bambam wanted to be smart and prepare some hangover foods for the day after. “I remember the aftermath from the last party arranged by the Kims, and I’m sure Sehun won’t let himself be outplayed by his cousins, so… better safe than sorry,” Bambam shrugged, giving Mark a smile that made the older feel worried about what was to come.

Bambam was always a pleasure to watch while he was making food. The lanky Thai boy was always so sure in what he was doing in the kitchen, whether it was adding spices to a broth or chopping up a whole chicken, and the way the dark brown haired boy handled a knife was nothing short of amazing. On top of that there was barely a moment where the boy wasn’t showing that he was in a good mood, humming or singing along to the radio, a slight smile curling on his full lips even while he was focusing. With no one other than Mark there, Bambam was calmer and more quiet than usual, but that only added to the comfort that Mark felt while washing and peeling vegetables and preparing pots and pans whenever the main chef of the House asked him to.

It was rare that Mark got a moment alone with Bambam, but he appreciated it when he did. The Thai boy was good company, always more observant than he let on, and he was much more comfortable in silence than one would guess from how loud they were when they were together with Yugyeom.

Yugyeom, however, never seemed to fully leave Bambam’s mind even when the two maknaes were apart. He and Mark had worked together in relative silence, only broken by occasional instructions and Bambam trying and failing to hit some very high notes in his favorite girl group songs, but when Bambam finally started a conversation again, of course it involved Yugyeom.

“Ahh, I still don’t know what to make Yugyeom wear today,” Bambam sighed as he flopped against the counter he had just cleaned, cheek pressed against the shiny metal and a pout on his full lips. Although Mark knew the younger was fishing for attention, he couldn’t not walk over to the Thai boy and gently pet his dark locks. Bambam allowed this without protest, probably because his hair was unstyled for once, the youngest probably wanting to do a more exaggerated hairstyle for later but not wanting to shower again before the party.

“There, there. I’m sure you’ll come up with something good,” Mark tried, not sure what he was expected to say, but getting the message loud and clear that this was a Serious Matter and the dark haired boy was in dire need of compassion.

Bambam turned his face a bit so he could look at Mark better, pouting harder. The boy could really act damned cute when he wanted. “But that’s the problem!” He whined, and Mark already regretted a little going along with this wallowing, as Bambam was clearly intent on throwing a fuss. “I have too many ideas! I could put him in a dress! I could put him in hot pants and a sheer shirt, or I could rent out a human-sized Moomin costume and make him wear that! For once I have the chance to do  _ anything _ and I don’t know just how to utilize this chance the best!”

Listening to Bambam’s list of options, Mark felt suddenly very glad that Yugyeom kept looking out for him and telling him that Bambam should be given good limits as a stylist, or horrid things might happen. With this thankfulness, Mark felt the responsibility to at least try and help the youngest out. “Um, but isn’t it quite a big party? Do you want to use the chance to humiliate him, when you could instead be showing him off? Wouldn’t it be better to go a little more… subtle, but sexy?”

Bambam turned his face more into the counter again, making a pathetic sound. Mark would have felt more sorry for him, had he not just threatened to put his friend in a dress or a Moomin costume for a party with lots of influential people from influential families. “I knooooow, but it’s such a waste of opportunity if I go all mild and vanilla, when I could go all out and …”

Bambam seemed to get an idea in the middle of his sentence and he trailed off, head slowly lifting from the counter, and suddenly the younger had straightened himself, eyes shining as he excitedly grabbed Mark’s arms to slightly shake the older. “That’s it!! I can totally make this un-vanilla, but have him look all delectable so others are envious, while knowing that Gyeom would be hot all just for me!”

The gleam in the Thai boy’s eyes worried Mark the slightest bit, but at least he wasn’t talking about dressing Yugyeom as a lolita anymore, so the oldest considered that a win. “That’s… good?” Mark hesitated, smiling unsurely. “So… what will you do?”

“Mark-hyung, my dear friend,” Bambam moved to lean an elbow on Mark’s shoulder, and that smile was  _ definitely  _ up to no good. Mark felt sorry for Yugyeom even before he even heard what came next. “Underneath perfectly normal but sexy clothes, subtle wonders can be done with lingerie.”

  
  
  


Bambam had been right, of course, that Yugyeom’s long legs and firm thighs would be a sight in thigh-high stockings and garters, but Mark wasn’t quite sure why he needed this image to be burnt onto his vertebrae forever.

“Why am I here again?” Mark blurted, gesturing towards Yugyeom’s barely clothed form, if being dressed in a waist corset, panties, garters and socks could be called any manner of being clothed. Yugyeom’s face was red as a tomato and there were flushed splotches of embarrassment all over his chest, but he was enduring this torture well, honoring the terms of his bet with Bambam although he looked like he wanted to sink into the ground.

“It’s not fun if  _ no one _ else has seen him like this, is it? I mean, of course I will  _ tell _ all the other House members, but art should be appreciated. Just not by everyone. This is a private art collection.” Bambam stepped away from Yugyeom, standing a couple steps away with a hand resting on a cocked hip, appraising Yugyeom like the youngest was a piece of art, like he had said. “Besides, I’m paying you by giving you the chance to veto as many things as you like when I get to choosing  _ your _ clothes, so. Enjoy this, hyung.”

“Fine.” Mark sighed and leaned back in the navy armchair he was sitting on, gathering his socked feet onto the furniture, sipping from the bottle of beer Bambam had handed him earlier to pacify him. The oldest had changed back into a loose t-shirt and pajama pants, not wanting to laze around in their work outfit and not bothering to pick anything out for himself as Bambam would be making the choice anyway.

Knowing what was best for him and trying to make Yugyeom feel better, Mark admitted out loud what he thought of Bambam’s work. “I mean I definitely haven’t pictured a man in lingerie before and it’s not really my thing, but Yugyeom can pull it off?” Mark made a vague gesture with the bottom of his bottle, the beer swirling around inside of it. “The socks especially look great.”

He might have misstepped though, because at his words, Yugyeom cracked, crouching down on his heels and hiding his face in his hands, letting out an embarrassed wail.

Bambam didn’t seem fazed, but of course he could always read the youngest far better than Mark could.

“Aww, baby. He said he likes your socks.” Bambam patted Yugyeom on the head. The maknae’s shoulders heaved up and down with a deep, shaky breath, but he didn’t say anything. Bambam, however, seemed more than eager to talk. “Okay, I lied,  _ this _ is the real reason why you’re here, Mark-hyung. I knew our Yugyeommie here would totally get off on  _ you _ seeing him like this.”

Bambam’s statement was only ratified by Yugyeom reaching out to slap the Thai boy on his knee and mumbling “shut up”.

“Oh… kay,” Mark drew out the first syllable, turning this piece of information around in his head while he emptied the rest of his bottle, eyes sharp on the youngest. The redhead was clearly embarrassed, but yeah, now that Mark knew what to look for, he could definitely see that there were clear signs of arousal in Yugyeom’s eyes and his flush. The crouching down made now more sense too, it wasn’t like the youngest would have much choice otherwise to hide his growing boner, what with the lace underwear not really hiding much.

“That’s kinda hot,” Mark concluded. Yugyeom looked up at him in surprise and Mark could see the grin on Bambam’s face from the corner of his eye, one that he matched with a smirk of his own. He was rather bored, and this was nothing if not a great distraction. He shrugged casually. “However, I’m out of beer. You two have fun while I’m gone.”

With that, Mark stood, taking his empty bottle with him, giving a finger wave before closing the door behind him. He knew he was being a tease, but it was rather fun.

Youngjae found him in the kitchen, going through the alcohol fridge and trying to decide if he needed beer or something stronger, and how much he should take with him to be able to survive until the end of this dress up session. He was taking his sweet time, in case the maknaes wanted to use the time alone for something that would get the worst edge of their horniness off.

“Hey hyung!” Youngjae greeted, bouncing over to hug him from the side, chipper as ever. “How are you doing?”

Mark wrapped one unoccupied arm around Youngjae’s waist, holding him comfortably to his side as he picked with his other hand a couple of beer bottles. Might as well get properly tipsy before they left. “I’m pretty sure Yugyeom wants to ruin a pair of lace panties giving me a blowjob, but I need far more alcohol in my blood to be amenable to this suggestion.”

“What,” Youngjae blurted, but immediately backtracked, shaking his head, “I’m not sure I want to know.”

“You will,” Mark shrugged, “pretty sure there is no way especially Bambam would shut up about this or spare any details.”

Youngjae sighed and removed himself from Mark’s side, reaching over to pick up a beer bottle for himself. “I guess, but I’m definitely not gonna change with you now. Come get me if things calm down and you start to do hair and makeup, I want Bammie to do my eyeliner.”

Mark nodded, allowing Youngjae to help open one of his beer bottles and took a sip, the drink bubbly and comforting on his tongue. He had intended to stay in the kitchen for longer, but Youngjae was sending him an assessing look, like he wanted to ask how Mark was doing, or worse, about what Mark had revealed of his feelings for Jackson. Mark did not want to have that talk right now, and he didn’t want to lie. He was having a good time with more or less harmless distractions, and he would like to keep it that way. He would stay in this nice bubble of distraction without sparing a thought for a person who wasn’t even  _ here, _ who wouldn’t even be anywhere in his sight before they arrived at the venue of the party, and preferably by that time Mark would have enough beer and soju through his system to not be affected by it so much.

Bambam informed Mark the moment he stepped back into the maknaes’ room that they had spent the time on making Yugyeom wear a small, but stimulating butt plug, and frankly, that was another piece of information the oldest could have lived his whole life without. At least he wasn’t asked to participate in anything, at least for now for now, and the way Yugyeom was so worked up by Mark just being a voyeur to this dress up game was entertaining, so Mark was fine with how the situation was playing out.

They got to the actual clothes part too, and as their Thai stylist took into account that they needed to look somewhat formal at the event, they all found themselves in decent clothes. Bambam had decided a couple look for himself and Yugyeom, both wearing tight black pants and Yugyeom wearing a white silk shirt with a leopard pattern and a red suit jacket while Bambam wore a red silk shirt with the suit jacket being white and leopard patterned. Mark got a simple, but classy dark purple suit jacket with a matching paler purple, slightly sheer silk shirt, and black pants. Mark was happy with his outfit, Bambam was more than giddy and Yugyeom seemed pleased that he would not have to wear something visibly humiliating in front of everyone at the party, so the oldest counted the whole dress up a success.

Bambam had free reign over hair and makeup and he was all into glitter, dark kohl and slightly shimmering eyeshadow today. Eyeliner was applied before they started playing drinking games in earnest, Youngjae finally joining them after Mark convinced him that it was safe. Bambam kept breaking the rules for Never Have I Ever by asking questions that would only point out what Yugyeom was wearing under his clothes, and Youngjae made loud protests every time the Thai boy was in turn. Hair was only done after the first two soju bottles, which lead to all of them just having different degrees of tousled hair with a lot of hairspray, but whatever worked, right? All in all, it seemed to be business as usual, they were already rowdy and way over the line of tipsy when Jinyoung came to collect them, telling them that it was time for them to leave for their taxi to the party venue.

Their accessories donning the name of the one Mark did not want to be thinking about right now were in the form of triangle hanging necklaces, the character for ‘king’ donning the surface full of diamonds. It was certainly extravagant, but Mark had known for a while now that this party would be over the top, so the accessories would be to match that, it seemed. The weight of the pendant felt heavy when fastened around his neck. Although the necklace did not move much when he walked, when it did swing back and forth to tap against his sternum, the weight of it was a clear reminder that it was there. Which was probably the purpose. Mark didn’t want to spend too much thought on it.

They arrived quite fashionably late to the party, because Jackson had had meetings at the office until the evening, and it didn’t really make much sense for them to arrive without their Master. No matter how accepted they were in the social circles as a regular sight and treated like persons, they were still servants and tightly linked to their Master, not expected to turn up anywhere without him.

The party was at a mansion a lot similar to the Wang mansion, perhaps just a bit smaller and more centrally located. The good thing about that was the possibility to avoid most of the paparazzi, as cars were paged into a private driveway, and the most enthusiastic photographers could at most get some shots from far away, through the fences surrounding the property. Perfectly coordinated (which meant that it was definitely by Jinyoung’s design), they arrived at the driveway right behind Jackson and Jaebum, also arriving by a taxi. The perfect timing meant that they could step inside the house together without a wait, Jackson walking in front.

It was on purpose that Mark focused his eyes on Jaebum’s broader shoulders instead of Jackson’s narrower ones, the bodyguard walking the half step behind Jackson that he should. He did not want to stare at the blonde that he had tried to keep out of his mind all day. Thankfully, the five of them were left to queue for the cloakroom while Jaebum and Jackson went ahead, which meant they were standing in line with a bunch of other servants, as most guests left their bodyguards to take care of their belongings while they moved on to grab a flute of champagne and greet the host of the evening. It also meant that Jackson was soon lost in the crowd where Mark could not ogle the way the dress pants he was wearing tonight clung to the shape of his ass, which was. Good, because Mark didn’t want to focus on said ass right now.

They stuck out in the cloakroom queue like a sore thumb, of course, as most of the servants in line had black hair and wore simple black and white suits without jackets, like Mark and the others usually wore around the House. The only one of the five of them who didn’t have colored hair or bright colors in their outfit was Jinyoung, whose only differing point was the neat and simple black suit jacket and the smooth material of the dress shirt he wore beneath it, but there was no way that with the way Jinyoung carried himself anyone would mistake him for a regular servant. 

It hardly mattered that they didn’t look like they belonged amongst the other servants. Mark certainly didn’t mind, there were more interesting things to focus on. They were currently in the progress of getting Jinyoung on the way to being drunk, making him take long sips from the last soju bottle they had with them, encouraging the black-haired male to empty it. That was also something that the other servants wouldn’t be doing, drinking, that is. Mark felt a flicker of pity that was soon forgotten as Jinyoung finally emptied the soju bottle and they cheered.

Mark wasn’t really looking for any familiar faces, content to just hang out with the members of his household, but as they were going to head deeper into the mansion to get the actual party started, they were stopped by two people they knew entering from the doors, the shorter one shouting after them with her loud voice.

“Oh, hey! Wang family! Hi!”

Mark recognized Amber Liu immediately when he saw her, her tomboy clothes, short hair and lively eyes almost impossible to not recognize, although the one he was more familiar with was the figure trailing behind her. The auburn-haired man looked very acutely like a nervous animal, nervously glancing around and wringing his hands in front of him, which was much unlike his usually composed demeanor.

“Hello Amber-ssi, long time no see, have you been well? Hi Luhan, if you want to leave your jackets, the cloakroom is right to the left.” Jinyoung greeted politely, all five of them bowing a little to Jackson’s friend and giving nods to Luhan behind her. Luhan moved immediately on Jinyoung’s suggestion, helping his master out of her padded jacket.

“I’ve been great, spending a lot of time in the US actually, but now I’m here,” Amber grinned, giving a nod of thanks towards Luhan’s direction, a courtesy many masters wouldn’t give. But of course, Mark already knew Amber had a reputation of being kind and fair towards her servants, Jackson had verified it to him after Amber had made the offer for Mark to work with her, if he wanted.

Amber seemed to remember the same, because she directed the next words towards Mark. “I’ve heard you’ve acclimatized yourself well. Shame, I would’ve loved to have you.”

Mark easily pulled on a polite smile, giving another shallow bow and a verbal thank you for the compliment. His eyes, however, were following Luhan, where the older Chinese male was now queueing for the cloakroom, and he impulsively excused himself from Amber’s presence to go talk to her servant.

“It’s odd to see you without a bar counter between us,” Mark opened the conversation, and Luhan just barely didn’t jump at the sudden comment, turning towards Mark. Mark gave a smile, the alcohol in his veins making him braver and more talkative than he usually would be. “What brings you here?”

Luhan adjusted the jackets on his arm nervously, stepping forward as the queue moved, and Mark followed. The slightly taller man hesitated before answering with a sigh. “It’s clear Master Amber wants to cause a shock, since bringing me here is nothing but trouble. I’m not even her bodyguard, there is literally no other reason for me to be here than to see what sort of a reaction there will be.”

If Mark were sober, he maybe wouldn’t ask. Luhan was tense and it was obvious that the topic was causing the auburn-haired man a lot of worry, but Mark was well on his way to drunk, and as curious as ever, so he decided to push a little more. “How so? Why is it a problem that you’re here?”

Luhan’s laughter had a too high pitch to it, and Mark felt sorry for the man, he was obviously distraught. “I’m not supposed to talk about it, my former contract binds me still although I left this place. It’s not a problem, really, it’s just that I’m not really welcome here, but since Master Amber still brought me, it’s awkward.”

Mark nodded, clamping his mouth shut before he could express surprise that  _ this _ was the household Luhan had worked at before, and the thousand questions that followed it. He had figured from the way Luhan had emphasized the first time they met the importance of the arrangement between a servant and their Master that Luhan had had some troubles before, but he had not pried. Knowing that Luhan was still in a complicated contractual relationship with his previous household told Mark that he shouldn’t pry further even now, so instead he gave a firm pat to the older man’s arm, an attempt at communicating understanding and sympathy.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Mark offered instead.

“Actually,” Luhan began hesitantly, eyeing Mark carefully, like he was trying to check if the younger was being sincere. “If you could take our jackets to the cloakroom and pass me the token, it would save from facing at least one servant that I more likely than not used to work with.”

Mark blinked, but a smile found its way on his face quite quickly, as the task didn’t really require much of him, and if he could help Luhan out with it, it was more than worth doing. He said this to the older male, and the auburn-haired man gave him a grateful smile and a thank you, handing over the jackets before retreating back to where his Master was. Mark only regretted not having fetched himself a glass of something with alcohol for the queue, but as it didn’t take very long for him to be able to hand the two pieces of outerwear off, it wasn’t a huge loss.

He looked at the servants taking care of the cloakroom differently this time. Mark didn’t know what sort of troubles Luhan had had, but he could understand that it could be weird, especially if him moving households had caused a lot of trouble or bad blood in one way or another. Mark didn’t know if this household was one of those that were based purely on a professional relationship, or if there was also some friendships formed between the servants working together on a daily basis. The latter was naturally the one that would hurt more, if things went for the worst like they apparently had with Luhan.

There were no further insights to be gained from the cloakroom, nor was it even Mark’s place to meddle, so he simply accepted the handed token with a thanks and started to look for the auburn-haired servant in the crowd.

After an accidental detour to where they were giving out sparkling drinks in flutes, Mark found Amber and Luhan. It wasn’t hard to guess who Amber was talking to, considering the layout of the main hall and how this person was standing at one end of it, in the spotlight, ready to be greeted by the people invited. Not wanting to interrupt, Mark hovered by the side, not wanting to lose Amber and Luhan from his sight as it had taken some time to find them in the crowd, but not wanting to butt into the conversation with his almost non-existing status, only barely higher than any regular servant.

He still heard everything, though. He wasn’t that far away, and he was too curious for his own good to be polite and not overhear.

“I started a new project, in the States, so I’ll be traveling back and forth quite a lot I guess,” Amber was wearing a wide grin again, just like her, and Mark had no idea what the conversation was about, but it hardly mattered. He was not here to converse, he was here to drop off the token to Luhan, who was standing the correct distance behind and to the side to Amber as a bodyguard should. The hands Luhan had folded behind his back as was proper were almost white with how hard he was clenching his fingers, but otherwise the man’s appearance betrayed no nervousness, face blank and gaze angled down. It was obvious that the older was uncomfortable where he was, but considering the role his Master had given him for tonight, there was no other place for him to be.

Mark wondered if Luhan was right, if Amber was seeking some sort of a reaction, good or bad, by having brought Luhan here. However, there was no shock to be seen on the face of their host, his full attention on the girl talking to him. Mark wondered if Luhan’s presence had even been noticed. It wasn’t usual for Masters to pay attention to servants, especially other people’s.

“You’ll have to visit me whenever you’re in Seoul then, noona. You’ll visit me, right?” The man seemed to wear a permanent pout on his face, but it was slightly emphasized at the end of the sentence, an act of cutesy wheedling that Mark couldn’t tell if it was genuine or not. The man’s mostly indifferent face threw him off, small, sharp eyes and slanted eyebrows giving the tall, dark and handsome brown haired man the feel of someone who should not be messed with, who was above the general rubble. Which was true, Mark guessed. Masters were, and even among them it was clear that the Oh family was among the top. Old money, Yugyeom had said.

Amber laughed, her voice richer and deeper than girls usually tended to have, but Mark thought the sound was pleasant. “Of course, you spoiled brat.”

The change was slight and subtle, and Mark had almost missed it, but he had been paying attention to their host’s expression, so he noticed the difference, the way the intimidating but pouty man suddenly hesitated, sucking the other side of his bottom lip to his mouth before releasing it again. The eyes that had been kept firmly on Amber traveled over to the man standing behind him, and the Master coughed slightly as if to clear his voice. His gaze quickly returned back to Amber again, but his words were not addressed to her, a subtle change of addressing form to a more distant one. Anyone not paying full attention to the conversation might have thought he was still talking to Amber, when he wasn’t.

“I’m glad you’re doing well for yourself… I hope you can continue to be happy on your chosen path.”

Luhan’s expression betrayed his surprise, eyes flickering up for a moment although he didn’t tilt his head up, and Mark could see a million emotions quickly flicker on the older man’s face before he was able to school it back into a blank expression. Amber let the words linger in the air for a bit longer than was natural if they were addressed for her, but her smile was gentle when she finally answered their host. “Thank you, Sehun.”

With that, the moment was over, Sehun wishing for Amber to enjoy the party and Amber telling the host to remember to have fun too, and Amber started down the hall towards where the music was coming from, and Luhan kept the correct distance between them, not looking back. Mark saw Sehun’s eyes follow Amber and Luhan, but it was just for a moment, and then his focus was on the next person who wanted to congratulate him on his birthday.

Mark went after Amber and Luhan, of course, as his original mission had been to deliver the cloakroom token, and the eavesdropping had only been something that had come up on the way. Amber stopped once she reached the corridor leading somewhere where the party was clearly continuing, if the flows of people and the sounds of music and people talking were anything to go by. She turned to Luhan, her eyes soft and voice pitched low, Mark barely heard it over the noise.

“I told you it’d be alright. They cared for you then, and that doesn’t stop just because the best thing for you was to leave. They don’t hate you for it.”

Mark was about to stop in his steps, to give Amber and Luhan some privacy as the matter was obviously personal and sensitive, but Amber noticed him over Luhan’s shoulder and gave him a nod. “Hi Mark, did you find the champagne yet?”

Luhan turned to him, clearly flustered, but Mark tried to pretend he didn’t notice the fragile look on the older servant’s face, raising his one hand to show his glass to Amber. “No, but I found something that has alcohol, so I’m happy.” He directed his gaze to Luhan, giving a smile as he handed over the token he had gotten from the cloakroom. “Here you go.”

Luhan accepted the small piece of plastic with a far deeper bow than was necessary, quickly pocketing it and voicing his thanks. Not wanting to linger longer than his welcome or show that he had been eavesdropping, Mark flashed another tipsy smile to both the Master and the servant before excusing himself, urging the both of them to have a good time.

  
  
  


Mark had already accepted it as a law of the universe that Bambam was usually right when it came to parties or fashion or makeup or lingerie, so he wasn’t surprised when the party turned out to be just as drunk and over the top as the Thai boy had promised and warned him. The party was big, and Mark spent an undetermined amount of time trying to search for someone from the Wang household, having lost them at the door after he had gone after Luhan. He wasn’t successful, but instead he found a lot of alcohol on his way, and he got pulled into conversations with strangers he didn’t know and couldn’t remember the names of just after they had introduced themselves. Soon he was more than enough drunk, making his way through the crowd from room to room, looking for any familiar face.

He had tried to use his deductive skills and those had lead him to try and see if anyone, likely Yugyeom and Bambam, would be found on the dancefloor. It was a good assumption, knowing how much the two maknaes loved to dance, but when his eyes tried to scan the floor for the red and white thing the maknaes had going on today, there was no sign of them. There was, however, someone else that caught Mark’s eye while looking. The familiar tuft of colored hair and the soft, familiar face drew Mark in, and he made his way through the crowd to the man that he knew amongst so many that he didn’t.

“Hey!” Mark shouted over the music, tapping one broad shoulder covered by an expensive red silk shirt, similar to the one Bambam was wearing, but with much more frill and lace.

The man turned to him, eyes shining with recognition as they settled on Mark’s form. He flashed a bright smile, taking half a step closer and without hesitation, setting his hands on Mark’s hips.

“Hey Mark-hyung, wanna dance?” The question was little more than rhetorical, as Mark had already started moving his body to the beat prompted by the hands on his hips. His inhibitions were low enough with the alcohol he had drunk that he found it easy to drape his hands over the taller man’s shoulders, and they kept the half a step distance between their bodies that was all the crowd on the dancefloor allowed them as they began to move to the rhythm.

“Sure, let’s.”

  
  
  


“Jackson!”

“Namjoon!”

Jackson wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist, lifting him into a bear hug despite his friend’s weak protests. Namjoon had been his friend for years, so he knew what to expect and that resistance was futile when hugs were concerned.

“How are you? How’s music?”

They dived into comfortable conversation, interrupted only by Jackson’s very frequent demands that they toast for this and that achievement of Namjoon’s, and the occasional partygoer that walked by their cosy corner bar table and greeted them. Jackson was pleasantly drunk, and he made sure Namjoon was too and that the older kept talking, telling Jackson the latest news from the music industry. It was a bit of a shame but mostly a blessing that Namjoon wasn’t one for gossip, because with his connections, Jackson was sure the man would have had dirty laundry on most, but even without idle gossip, the man had tales to tell. They didn’t see each other far often enough, was Jackson’s opinion.

Completely immersed in the conversation, Jackson almost missed it when a familiar servant stepped next to him to address Namjoon’s broad-shouldered bodyguard Seokjin. Which reminded Jackson that he hadn’t seen Jaebum in a while. The bodyguard was probably snogging with Youngjae in some dark corner though, so it wasn’t like Jackson could blame him.

“Seokjin-hyung, have you seen where Taehyung– Master Taehyung went?” Noting that it was Jungkook who spoke, Jackson wanted to snort at the formal address form the young bodyguard was belatedly using.

Seokjin hesitated as he thought, bottom lip pursing, but before he could give a verbal answer, his mint green haired Master jumped in. “He got bored when you took so long at the toilet, I think he went to dance. Look, there he is, dancing with the brunette.”

Sipping at his drink, Jackson turned to look at where Namjoon was gesturing, searching Taehyung out with his eyes now that the conversation had turned to the actor. The bright orange red tuft of hair was easy enough to find in the crowd, but it was not the sight of Taehyung that made the straw drop from Jackson’s mouth. It was who he was dancing with.

“Isn’t that Mark-hyung?” Jungkook asked, and  _ yes,  _ it was.

The pang of emotion was not unfamiliar to Jackson, it was just the context that made it weird. He could admit himself that he was always starved for attention, and had the tendency to feel jealous when he wasn’t getting it from someone he wanted it from, but that was not the case here. He didn’t feel the pang of jealousy because he wanted Mark’s attention on him right now. Jackson did not want Mark’s attention, and that was what made this so different, so weird, because Jackson was just plain  _ jealous,  _ not wanting to Mark dance with Taehyung like that, not wanting him to have visibly fun with Taehyung, and that was unheard of for Jackson.

It wasn’t even that Taehyung and Mark would have been dancing especially intimately or flirtingly or anything like that. They were close, yes, Mark’s arms resting on Taehyung’s broad shoulders, but they were holding their distance compared to most of the folks on the dancefloor. Jackson shouldn’t have a problem even if they  _ were  _ flirting, Mark had the right to do what he wanted with his love life, but they were clearly just having fun, intoxicated off of the alcohol and the music.

Summary: there was no real reason for Jackson to feel jealous watching Mark dance with Taehyung, but the facts stood that he still did.

However, he wasn’t the only one.

“What is he  _ doing?” _ Jungkook whined when Taehyung leaned down towards Mark’s ear. The redhead was probably leaning in to say something without shouting, the music was quite loud after all. It was nothing dramatic, and yet Jackson felt another of those pangs.

“Careful, your possessiveness is showing,” Namjoon warned the young servant with a low voice, and although the words weren’t directed towards him, Jackson tore his eyes off of Mark enough to collect the straw back into his mouth and act nonchalant. His eyes soon fell back to the dancing pair, but he figured that was alright, considering the attention of the group of people he was in was directed that way.

Jungkook either didn’t hear what the music producer said, or he didn’t care, grumbling something under his breath that Jackson didn’t quite catch, before he headed off towards the dancefloor with the drink he had probably fetched for his Master. The young one was too hot-headed for his own good.

Jackson, on the other hand, had control over himself.

“Let’s take shots!”

  
  
  


Mark could feel the beat of the bass in his body, both due to the loudness of the music and the way Taehyung was guiding him to dance. Mark was having a good time. Taehyung was singing along to the songs he knew and doing these ridiculous expressions to try and depict the words and the feeling, amusing Mark with his antics. Occasionally another body bumped into them, but they were able to keep their space for themselves, and drunk as he was, Mark wasn’t concerned about the people around them. There were only the flashing colored lights, the beat of the music and his good company. Mark liked Taehyung, he was a lot of fun. Taehyung made him laugh and enjoy himself.

Reactions slowed by the alcohol in his veins, Mark didn’t even jerk in surprise when Taehyung leaned closer to his ear to not have to shout. “You’re not a bad dancer, hyung!”

Mark laughed again, teeth showing as Taehyung leaned back, flashing the older a boxy smile. “Thanks!” he yelled, making more of an attempt to move his body to the music.

Suddenly there was another hand on Taehyung’s shoulder, and the man was pulled a bit away from Mark so that his one hand dropped, and they stopped dancing, interrupted by the servant pulling on Taehyung.

“Here’s your drink,  _ Master.” _ It took Mark a moment, but he recognized the servant as Jungkook, Taehyung’s bodyguard. Jungkook wasn’t looking at him though, he was pretty much  _ glaring _ at his Master, which was… odd, to say the least.

“Kookie, I’m dancing.” Taehyung was visibly annoyed, a furrow between his perfectly shaped eyebrows as he looked at his servant. His one hand had been pulled away from Mark’s hips, but the other one went now around the older man’s back to pull him a bit closer as the crowd continued to move around them.

“I can see that.” Jungkook voice was chilly, every word stressed.

Taehyung gave a huff of annoyance. “Then why are you bringing me my drink, when it’d only be in the way?”

“You asked for it,” Jungkook answered in a petulant tone, and Mark had the feeling that were his one hand not occupied by the drink he was still offering, he would be folding them over his chest, maybe even stomping a foot, like a child throwing a tantrum. It was… a silly image, not fitting what he had thought of the servant at all.

“I don’t want it now,” Taehyung said with a tone of finality, and with that, he shrugged his servant’s hand off of his shoulder and turned his back to Jungkook as he faced Mark, intent on continuing their dancing like nothing had happened.

Jungkook stood there for a moment, and Mark was still bewildered by the whole exchange, but Taehyung was lifting his arm back to the shoulder it had been resting on before, and Mark’s body moved automatically to the beat as prompted by the redhead. Mark tore his eyes away from the bodyguard and his dejected expression, and Jungkook took the hint and stomped away, leaving them on the dance floor.

A thousand questions were flying in Mark’s head. Why was Jungkook acting so… out of bounds? He was overstepping his limits so bad, like, it was excusable that Jungkook would come and prompt Taehyung with his drink but? Arguing with his Master, displaying dissatisfaction towards what he was doing, acting  _ petulant–  _ It was more than weird, and Mark was humming with nervous energy. He wanted to ask, but if he was reading the situation even half right, he definitely should not ask, so he was holding his tongue despite the questions right on his lips.

Taehyung relieved him from his anguish a moment later, glancing behind his back to make sure Jungkook wasn’t there anymore before half slumping towards Mark, resting his forehead on Mark’s shoulder, the older tensing a bit at the sudden contact.

“I hate when he acts like that,” Taehyung moaned in frustration. Mark hesitated for a moment, but then he forced himself to relax a little and wrap his arms around Taehyung’s shoulders now that they were closer. The brunette was trying to clear his thoughts enough so that he would be able to say something that would be more comforting and less prying, but he wasn’t feeling the most eloquent right now.

“Um. I’m sorry?” Mark tried. Taehyung lifted his head of off the shoulder, a pout on his lips as he backed off a little again, but he stayed closer than before. The actor was cute when he was sulking, like a kicked puppy. Mark was immediately reminded of his maknaes at the House. And Jackson. Always Jackson.

“He ruined my mood. I don’t feel like dancing anymore.” Taehyung whined, his voice rising from the usual pleasant low sound, “I was having fun. I hate him.”

Mark pushed thoughts of Jackson aside, focusing on the man, his tentative friend, in front of him. “No you don’t,” Mark said boldly, with surety he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. “Let’s go outside have a breather, yeah? It’s kinda hot in here.”

“Yeah, let’s.”

They found themselves sitting on the steps to the backyard garden, top buttons of their shirts opened and ice cubes melting in the glasses of ice water they had fetched on the way. Taehyung was doing most of the talking, explaining about the kind of pictures he liked to take with the different type of unique cameras he had acquired, and what sort of things he had eaten last week on his trip to Japan. Mark didn’t have much to add to Taehyung’s apparent interest in photography and collecting unique things, but food was a favorite topic of his and when it came to cute animal videos, he had something to contribute too, and the conversation went on comfortably.

“That couple there, by the wall next to the rose bushes? They have making out  _ forever.” _ Taehyung pointed out with a chuckle in the middle of a conversation.

Mark followed the line of his sight, leaning forward, and sure enough, there was a couple kissing against the wall. A very familiar couple. Mark leaned back after taking another sip of water, the ice cubes long since melted. “Yeah, looks like. They’re probably in need of that.”

“Hmm~ Me too,” Taehyung stated, and then continued right where they had left off, talking about the pros and cons of each different type of noodle in a noodle soup.

They got along well. Taehyung was a very interesting person, Mark felt plainer than plain next to him, but the man never alluded that he would in any way look down on Mark or think him boring. Mark wasn’t sure how much time they had spent sitting there, but the chill of the April night was seeping in, and it was long past since they had finished their water and sobered their heads up, when Jinyoung found them.

“There you are, Mark-hyung,” the Keeper immediately said, and although Jinyoung was keeping his voice quite even, Mark could hear the strain and relief in it. The black-haired male belatedly noticed in whose company the older servant was sitting, and greeted Taehyung too.

“Evening, Taehyung-ssi. Your  _ bodyguard _ is worrying himself sick, too proud to go look for you, but unable to relax when you’re not in his sights.”

“Ah, I guess it’s time for me to go,” Taehyung sighed, sitting up and brushing the back of his pants to get rid of any gravel that might cling to them after having sat on the stairs. “I think it’s been a long enough torture. Hand me your phone, Mark-hyung, would you?”

Surprised by the sudden question, but finding no reason to not comply, Mark straightened his legs so that he could get his phone out of his pants pocket. Unlocking it, Mark noted three missed calls from Jinyoung, and he guiltily looked up at Jinyoung before handing his phone over to Taehyung. Taehyung fiddled with it for a moment, and when he stilled, Mark thought he was done, only to jump when the sudden sound of the latest PSY song blasted into the relative quiet of the garden for a second before shutting off. He realized Taehyung had called himself with his phone, as when the redhead handed the phone back to Mark, there was a new contact saved under the name of “Taetae  &#9734;”.

“Talk to you later, Mark-hyung! Bye, Jinyoung-hyung!” Taehyung waved excitedly before heading back inside. Mark was still cradling his phone, in wonder that someone like Taehyung, a nationally and even internationally known actor, would just give his phone number like that to him. His chest swelled, feeling flattered from the trust and friendship the redhead had shown to him. It was only when his eyes fell back to Jinyoung that his mood dropped, the Keeper of the Wang household looking absolutely  _ exhausted. _

“Have you seen Jaebum-hyung and Youngjae? I found Jackson earlier taking way too many shots in a row and to exactly no one’s surprise, although he claimed that he wasn’t drunk, he ended up throwing up, so. We should head home.”

“Is he alright?” Mark immediately asked, standing up from where he had been sitting and pocketing his phone, the happy feelings of being accepted by Taehyung pushed aside for the sake of worrying over Jackson.

“Yeah, he’s with Namjoon-ssi right now, I had to leave to look for you all because none of you three answered your phone and Jungkook was not feeling charitable enough to go look for you. So have you seen the others?”

“Well, Jaebum and Youngjae are making out right over there, but I haven’t seen Yugyeom or Bambam in like, hours.” Mark pointed towards where he had last seen the love birds, and sure enough, there they still were, although right now it looked like they were conversing instead of sucking face.

“The maknaes left like two hours ago, because apparently Yugyeom’s socks were too much for Bambam to be able to keep it in his pants for one night.” Mark thought it was more likely the butt plug the two had installed, but he was not about to corrupt another person by telling that to the black-haired man.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung craned his neck to look where Mark was pointing. “Ah, there they are.” He suddenly raised his voice, shouting in the direction of the pair, “OI, JAEBUM-AH!”

Sure enough, Jaebum reacted immediately, springing apart from Youngjae and looking around to find the source of the sound. Jinyoung waved so that the man noticed them more easily, seemingly unapologetic that he just completely dropped formalities with the older. Apparently some expressions, a tap of his wrist and tilt of his head towards the mansion were enough for Jinyoung to communicate to Jaebum that they would be leaving now, and with that, Jinyoung turned back to Mark.

“Alright, time to get our Prince Charming from where he is hugging a toilet bowl and head home.”

  
  
  


It just happened so that it was Mark with Jackson on the backseat of the large taxi they were taking home. Jinyoung had automatically taken the front seat to be able to give directions and page them in through the gates of the House, and it was natural for Jaebum and Youngjae to want to sit together, so there was only Mark left to sit with Jackson. It was not intentional, nor particularly wanted, but worried as he was for Jackson’s well being, Mark didn’t mind.

Drunk and feeling unwell, Jackson apparently no longer cared about the awkward air that was between him and Mark, because the moment they got seated, the younger decided to lie down on the backseat, his head resting on Mark’s thigh as he got comfortable, mumbling in Cantonese that he just wanted to sleep.

“You’re not gonna get sick again, are you?” Mark asked in Korean, his hand hovering awkwardly over Jackson for a moment before settling on one shoulder covered by the shimmery black satin shirt Jackson was wearing. Jackson had been wearing a maroon suit jacket earlier that day, but the Master had apparently managed to get some sick on himself, and Jinyoung had confiscated it. It had been a smart choice, considering that they had had to make their way through the party venue to get to the taxi they had ordered. A lot of people had seen them, and Jackson barely staying upright as he walked had been enough of a show by itself.

“I just need to sleep,” Jackson mumbled in Cantonese again, and Mark didn’t really want to jostle the other and risk having him throw up again, so he didn’t protest.

“Sleep well, it won’t take long before we’re home and you can get to bed,” Mark answered finally in Cantonese, the fingers of his other hand hesitating for a moment before carding into Jackson’s hair, stiffer than usual from all the styling agents used, but pleasant to touch still, especially with the content sigh Jackson let out.

Jackson did manage to fall asleep and doze off for the half an hour it took for them to get back to the Wang mansion. Mark hated to wake him up when they arrived, and the blonde wasn’t exactly cooperative when they tried to get him out of the car and into his bed. In the end it took Jaebum and Mark literally lifting Jackson out of the car and shoving him onto his feet to get him to wake up, and then the blonde insisted on walking to his room instead of Jaebum carrying him, which resulted in Jaebum and Mark half supporting half dragging Jackson between the two of them up the stairs to the second floor, the Master’s legs not really following their owner’s orders.

“Stupid fucking… should’ve built a fucking elevator,” Jackson cursed under his breath in English and Mark let out a chuckle as Jackson stumbled again. Jaebum gave him a confused look over Jackson’s shoulders so Mark quickly translated what the blonde had said, the bodyguard smiling an amused smile. The sharpness of Jaebum’s eyes was more subdued than usual, the alcohol he had consumed making his eyes appear more hazy.

“You should’ve left me carry you, this would’ve been much easier,” was what Jaebum answered as they finally got to the top of the stairs.

“I’m stubborn, remember? ‘S what y’all always say,” Jackson slurred back, this time needing no translation as he had matched Jaebum’s Korean.

“Yes, you are.” Jaebum agreed before continuing, “Have you even explained to Mark what your problem was in the fight you had in the limo Tuesday?”

Mark’s heart jumped in his chest, and he almost stumbled at the edge of the carpet as they arrived in front of the door to Jackson’s bedroom.

“Noooo,” Jackson immediately answered, waving the one arm slung over Jaebum’s shoulder while making shushing noises. “No more meddling.”

“Consider this me paying back Mark for what he did for me and Youngjae,” Jaebum ignored Jackson’s words, opening the door and not letting Jackson to escape. The blonde let out a frustrated whine, but his protests seemed kind of weak, considering that he could just order the bodyguard to shut up and Jaebum probably would, even though he was drunk and going further than usual. “Hint: you made it sound like you’re with Jackson out of duty. He doesn’t like that.”

Mark blinked, the words sinking in, but he had no time to react as they had reached Jackson’s bedside, and Jaebum unceremoniously dumped the Master on the bed, the blonde face planting into the sheets with a thump.

“I… didn’t mean it like that?” Mark finally said, directing the words to Jaebum although Jackson was right there. The other servant shrugged, trying to help Jackson take off his pants, but giving up a moment later as the younger struggled against him. Mark busied himself with pulling the curtains closed, so Jackson could sleep without being bothered by the sunrise in the morning.

“That’s something you’ll have to settle, probably tomorrow is wise considering that Jackson is totally thrashed,” Jaebum walked over to the bathroom, leaving Mark alone with Jackson for a moment. Mark glanced towards the bed, the Master in the process of pushing himself up and mumbling something under his breath as he struggled to open the buttons of his black shirt that Mark didn’t quite catch. He wasn’t looking at Mark, and Mark averted his eyes from him before Jaebum could come back, the bodyguard thoughtfully placing a glass of water and a pair of painkillers on the bedside table.

Jaebum gestured for them to go, and Mark was about to follow him through the door when a command spoken in a rough, low voice stopped him.

“Mark stays.”

Mark turned slowly, almost involuntarily, pulled by more the voice than the order. Jaebum had already turned off the lights, so the room was dark other than the light streaming in from the corridor, drawing Jaebum’s and Mark’s silhouettes on the floor. Jackson’s face was illuminated by it, his cheekbones high and emphasized by the shadows drawn by the directed dim light. He was a sight, kneeling on his bed with his dress pants hanging half open and his opened shirt revealing his broad chest and stomach. He looked vulnerable, eyes hidden in the shadows and hands hanging limply by his sides, but there was pride in the way his chin was lifted and the way his gaze held Mark’s from the moment they met.

“Okay,” Mark answered with a whisper, and he barely registered the door closing behind him, Jaebum leaving them without another word.

Left in the dark, Mark couldn’t quite make out Jackson’s form well anymore, but he could hear the other slump onto the bed and rustle his bedsheets. Mark moved to the side of the bed almost automatically, not sure what Jackson was asking for and not wanting to assume, so he remained hovering by the side of the bed as his eyes got used to the dark.

“What’re you waiting for? Get in the bed.” Jackson’s voice was muffled by something, probably the pillows.

Mark’s fingers trembled as they moved to strip him off his jeans, suit jacket and silk shirt, leaving him only in his boxers. Mark’s skin felt hypersensitive as he slid between Jackson’s soft sheets, the fabric already familiar to him, but it felt like he hadn’t felt it against him in ages.

Jackson was sleeping on a different side than usual, and when Mark had settled under the covers, they weren’t touching. Mark laid on his back, awkwardly still, waiting for Jackson to do something, to say something, but he didn’t. Moments later Mark could hear the soft, tell-tale snores coming from the younger, and slowly, Mark relaxed too, but he couldn’t fall asleep quite as easily. His heart was beating hard in his chest, senses hyper aware of the other body on the bed, the anxious feeling only strengthened when after an indeterminate amount of time Jackson shifted, rolling closer to where Mark was, one hand laying on the sheet right next to the older’s arm so that he could almost feel the warmth radiating from the other’s body.

His mind was processing all the things he had learned today, from all the specific lingerie terms he had never thought he needed to know to what he had learned of the Oh household and Luhan’s past and to Taehyung and his curious relationship with his bodyguard. Most of all, however, his mind was stuck on the information Jaebum had imparted on him about why he thought Jackson had shut off and this chasm had appeared. Mark realized that this was something he had not known or understood about the blonde before – that he was more than sensitive about the topic of his servants and if they saw being with Jackson as their duty or their pleasure. On some level, Mark had known the importance of this to Jackson from the start, from when Youngjae had explained the yellow tier to Mark and expressed that Jackson wanted them to see him as a friend. He could have put the pieces together, from Jackson’s insecurity to the friendships he wanted to share, but Jackson’s world was so different from his that he hadn’t quite realized the impact of these things.

Part of the reason was that Mark had gotten so caught up in his feelings and trying to keep a proper distance that he had been unable to see that pushing Jackson away, keeping him at an arm’s length made the man feel insecure. He had been so focused on his denial that he hadn’t realized he was hurting Jackson.

Mark had the feeling that this was one thing Jinyoung had meant when he had warned Mark about getting caught up. He had been blind to how Jackson might interpret his actions in his haste to make sure no romantic feelings were obvious in their interactions.

Carefully the older turned onto his side, facing Jackson, and with the shift Jackson’s fingers came to contact with his arm. The younger pulled them back a little in his sleep, a reflex to protect them from getting hurt. Mark’s heart clenched, his eyes following the outline of Jackson’s sleeping face for a moment before he reached out with his hand, searching for Jackson’s hand under the blankets to gently link their fingers together.

Jackson mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, and Mark’s chest felt so tight. He loved this man so much that it hurt, the words dammed up inside him with no place to go. His common sense was screaming at him for being such an idiot and falling for someone he would hurt with his love. It was making him blind for the important things and greedy for things he shouldn’t yearn for, and it wasn’t what Mark wanted. The love inside his chest felt beautiful and terrible at once. It made him feel warm, feel powerful, feel ready to sacrifice anything for Jackson’s smile, but it was poisonous, making things more difficult for everyone close.

Worst of all, Mark didn’t know how long he would be able to keep the words dammed inside himself now that he was aware of them.

Mark swallowed a lump in his chest and resolutely closed his eyes. He had already laid too long awake in the bed, his throat parched from all the alcohol and dancing, but he was reluctant to let go of Jackson’s hand to get up for something to drink. As more time passed, it became clear though that if he didn’t fix his fluid balance, he would be completely unable to fall asleep the whole night, so he finally untangled their fingers to get up and go to the bathroom.

When Mark came back, he noticed Jackson had curled up where he had left. Mark’s heart clenched again. He slunk back under the covers, this time closer to Jackson, wrapping an arm around the younger’s waist and enjoying his warmth.

It was in that position that Mark finally fell asleep, thoughts calming down as the musk of Jackson’s sweat filled his nose and the movement of Jackson’s breathing lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you followed me on twitter, you already got a sneak peak of the first half of this chapter, but let us still go through all of it because a looot of things happened.
> 
> Mark got a lot of interaction both with people inside and outside the House, and that’s the salt for me :’) I love having the small moment for Markbam, and then all the Yugbam dynamics? I love. How did you like my solution for what Bambam would make Yugyeom wear? I quite liked it ;)
> 
> Ahhh… Luhan. When I included him in the story I had this backstory for him in mind, but I didn’t know if I would ever have a chance to reveal much of it or give any kind of closure, but I’m glad I had the chance to do this meeting with him and Sehun. I’m very happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Gotbangtan rocking hard in this chapter :’)
> 
> There were a lot of real life references in this chapter, starting from Jackson’s and Namjoon’s AMA shouting to the okay teaser. I had planned this Vmark dancing thingy for a while now, but I had no idea how it would play out, but again, I’m very happy with it, it worked perfectly for all of my (future) plans… And the realization Jackson came to about feeling jealous is a Big Thing. But considering how important the coming conversation(s) between Markson are, it’s going to be very interesting…
> 
> I have no idea how quickly things are going to unfold, it kind of depends on how Markson’s conversation is going to go and when I’ll get to that I love you, but my schedule is that the finale starts on the next Monday in the House, if not sooner. Monday would be perfect, but might be that I have to move it to Sunday if things start moving quickly.
> 
> When the finale starts, I will FINALLY break out of the day-by-day rhythm of the House for……… reasons that you will find out when it starts. It’s quite exciting to know that the end is coming hahaha.
> 
> So. Predicted life expectancy for this part of the Playhouse universe, culminated in this fic? Five chapters, maybe? IT’S GOING TO END GUYS. I’m going to have to make some epilogue though to establish proper Happy Ending but I hope that isn’t going to take me too many chapters, and then I can finally close this fic. Hopefully I’ll still want to write some additions to this story, clips from Markson’s life after and/or background stories for Jinson, Yugbam, 2jae’s story but…… We will see what I have inspiration for :’)
> 
> anw I’m gonna probably start another multi-chaptered fic soonish. It’s gonna be either JJP or a BTS fic depending on which one of the AUs I have in my WIPs I get into a more ready & steady state first. Don’t want to start an AU as unplanned and recklessly as I did with Playhouse, that shit spins totally out of control, let me tell you :D
> 
> Let me know how you liked this chapter, see you in the next one ♥
> 
> (P.S. Playhouse has a new cover picture, visible in the first chapter or [here](https://imgur.com/ZKSRhyw))


	53. Fifty Three

Mark was jostled awake by the warm body he had been resting his cheek against jolting up and away from his reach. The sudden movement was accompanied by a loud thud as the man that had rested against him fell over the edge of the bed to the ground with a groan. There was a curse in Mandarin, hurried bare footsteps against the floors of the bedroom and bathroom, followed by the sound of retching. Mark raised his head from the pillows, half sleepy and wondering the urgency of him getting up from the bed, but from the subsequent sound of the toilet flushing, Mark was pretty confident Jackson had managed to reach the bowl as opposed to emptying his stomach contents somewhere else where Mark would have to clean it. Mark covered his head with the blankets, wanting to return back to sleep with the way his head was feeling the beginning thumps of a headache, but hearing the miserable whine from the direction of the toilet, he basically didn’t have a choice.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Mark threw his legs over the side of the bed and trudged over to the bathroom. Jackson was sitting on the ground by the toilet, head hanging between his legs as he rocked himself back and forth, looking nothing less than pathetic. Even though his predicament was self-induced, it was impossible not to feel sorry for him, especially since Mark could sympathize, feeling the adverse effects of a night of drinking in his body, although to a much more bearable degree clearly than Jackson was.

Mark walked over and after a moment of hesitation, leaned down to be able to run his fingers over the nape of Jackson’s neck in a soothing gesture, leaving them to rest there. Jackson let out another whine of suffering.

“Too many shots?” Mark asked carefully, his own voice coming out low and gruffy due to the sleep still lingering to his body.

Jackson ran his hands through his hair, his fingertips touching Mark’s, and they both flinched apart at the sudden touch. Mark quickly stood up straight again, running his fingers through his own hair nervously, the electric touch unsettling him more than he would like.

“Definitely,” Jackson whispered airily before rubbing his hands over his face again and groaning, “that was my idea, wasn’t it? It was. Not my best one, I have to admit.”

“Not your best one,” Mark repeated, not knowing what else to say. Gone was the ease with which he and Jackson touched yesterday while the other was drunk off his mind, and back was the awkward tiptoeing around each other. Mark wanted it to stop. He wanted them to be back to normal, for him to be able to just act like usual while his feelings were still on the background, and for them to just… kiss and make up, like Yugyeom and Bambam would say.

With this in mind, Mark took a breath, setting his mind that he would take the step forward now so that they could get this issue behind them. He watched Jackson rock back and forward for a moment longer, the younger clearly feeling terribly hungover and not knowing what to do with himself, and when Jackson turned his face towards Mark, the older took the chance. “Listen, about last night–“

Jackson started to speak almost at the same time. “Do you think you could run downstairs and get me a coke? I need the caffeine and the sugar to survive this.” The cringe on Jackson’s face as he realized he had interrupted Mark, but the obvious discomfort he was feeling were enough for Mark to accept the interruption and delay, so he nodded.

“Okay.”

He took one of Jackson’s bathrobes, not wanting to walk around the House half naked, the morning chilly, and he preferred to stay comfortable and warm. Considering that it was early, barely ten in the morning, and they had come home only around four, he hadn’t expected for anyone to be awake, but as he neared the kitchen he could hear the familiar sounds of the maknaes at work. It made sense, after all, the two had ditched the party very early, and would have had time for all their fooling around and proper sleep by then. Mark entered the kitchen with a mumbled good morning, eyes squinting, sensitive to the bright industrial lights of the kitchen.

“Good morning hyung!” Bambam chirped, obviously feeling illegally chipper on the morning that was supposed to be their collective hangover suffering day. “How are you doing?”

Mark rubbed one hand over his eyes, accepting the hug Yugyeom immediately came to offer him while he answered, “I’m doing mostly okay, but Jackson is feeling terrible. Could you pass me a coke?”

Bambam nodded and turned away to rummage the drinks fridge.

“Did you have fun yesterday?” Yugyeom asked conversationally and looped an arm around his hyung’s waist, trying to make himself small on Mark’s side, and Mark ruffled his hair despite the weak protests. The maknae was too cute for his own good, and Mark definitely had a soft spot for him.

Mark hummed an affirmative, leaning his cheek against the head the maknae had tucked onto his shoulder in what must be a somewhat uncomfortable position for the taller man. “Yeah, although I did lose everyone after I went on with Luhan-hyung at the entrance. The party was great, and I found Taehyung on the dancefloor later and we had a blast. I heard you guys left early?”

“Oooh that’s right,” Bambam handed him two cans of coke and Mark held them against his chest with one hand as his other was occupied, the metal of the cans unpleasantly cold against his fingers. “Did you hear about Taehyung-hyung and Jungkook?”

Mark noted that Bambam was avoiding his question, but he was too curious to not allow it. “What about them?”

“It’s been all over media this morning,” Yugyeom begun, the maknaes naturally filling out each other’s stories. “ _ ‘Actor V in a dubious relationship with his bodyguard? See the pictures!’ _ ”

“What?” Mark jostled Yugyeom from his shoulder as he tried to look the youngest into the eyes, but before he could suspect the maknae for trying to pull one over him, Bambam continued.

“Yeah, like, it’s been obvious that there’s something going on there, you know what I mean?” Well, Mark couldn’t say he  _ hadn’t _ noticed anything weird between the two, especially taking into account last night, but he had sort of tried to ignore the implications of it. “But it’s bothersome that the media got the hang of it. The two were careless and paparazzis got some pictures of them making out while leaving the Oh mansion. It’s a mess.”

Mark nodded as he took in the information. There was a nagging feeling in his chest, half worry for the friend he had incrementally made and half the type of premonition and hope he was trying not to have for himself. He was starting to lose feeling from his fingers due to the chill of the drinks he was holding. “How big a problem is it?”

Bambam hummed, pursing his full lips. He had moved to lean back against a counter, his fingers tapping absentmindedly on its surface. “It could be worse, Taehyung has risen into fame from nothing so he has broken through a lot of barriers already. It’s a scandal of course, and how big it’ll end up being depends on what statements Taehyung-hyung will make.”

Yugyeom detached himself from Mark’s side to wiggle himself between Bambam and the counter, resting his chin comfortably on the Thai boy’s shoulder. He was pouting too, looking quite solemn when he spoke in a low voice, “He loves Kookie a lot. He definitely won’t shove him away just to conform, so the media and the public will just have to deal with it.” Yugyeom sounded sure. Mark thought back to what he had seen of Taehyung with Jungkook, and hoped the maknae was right. The oldest moved the other can to his now freed hand and gave a small sigh of relief as his first hand was able to hold onto the can with just his fingertips, and he didn’t have to suffer as much from the coldness of the cans anymore.

“Alright, lets hope it all goes well then,” Mark stated, ending the conversation with a tight smile and small bow, eager to get back to Jackson so he could get the coke cans out of his hands.

  
  
  


**To: Taetae** &#9734; [10:29]  
are you okay?  
sorry if I’m intruding  
if there’s anything I can do to help let me know

  
  
  


Jackson looked at the coke can Mark handed with reverence that rivaled that of a desperate man finding a miracle. Mark had to help the blonde with opening the can, Jackson’s hands trembling so hard that operating the can tab was apparently impossible. Gulping down the bubbly liquid, Jackson seemed appeased, letting out a content burp after emptying what was probably half of the can. The man was still sitting on the floor heated bathroom tiles, but while Mark had been gone, he had rid himself of any remaining clothes other than the boxer shorts he was wearing and moved to sit against the wall next to the toilet, body on full display. Jackson’s skin looked paler than usual in the cold light streaming in from the bathroom window, another cloudy day outside making the light streaming in cold in shade. Thoughts about Taehyung and Jungkook heavy on his mind, Mark’s lungs felt heavy. He didn’t know where to look.

Mark caught a glance of himself in the mirror – he had not showered last night, not even washed his face, the makeup from the previous day smudged on his face and his bed head had reached a new high of messiness with all the styling agents left in it. Jackson was looking the same, but considering how shitty the younger was apparently feeling, he had more pressing concerns. Mark, on the other hand, felt filthy.

He cleared his throat into the silence of the bathroom. “Um, if you don’t need anything else, I would go shower and brush my teeth–“

“Don’t go.” The answer was rushed, and Mark raised his eyebrows. Jackson glanced at him, their eyes meeting, but the younger quickly averted his gaze again, sucking the side of his bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it and continuing, “You can use the shower here.”

It was a display of weakness, asking Mark to stay, and despite feeling off-kilter in the situation, Mark did not have the heart to even protest. “Okay.”

There should have been no reason to feel awkward taking his clothes off in front of Jackson, after all, the other had already seen him naked more times than he could count. The brunette didn’t know if it was just his imagination, but he felt like Jackson was watching his every move, although the man had definitely already seen everything there was to see, and there was no reason to be unable to take eyes off of the skin that was revealed.

To fill the silence with something and hopefully distract Jackson from him undressing what little he was wearing, Mark picked the first topic that came into his mind, the one that had been bothering him since he had found out about it. “The media got its hands on pictures on Taehyung and Jungkook kissing outside the mansion yesterday,” he begun, not knowing where he was going with this line of conversation, so he left the words hanging in the space between them.

Jackson groaned and Mark risked a glance. The man was rubbing a hand over his face, and Mark took the chance to slip out of his boxers and get into the shower. “It was only a matter of time, I guess. Jungkookie is far too possessive and Taehyung far too blunt for them to be able to keep it a secret forever.”

“So you knew about it, then?” Mark said unnecessarily as he turned on the shower, wanting to keep the conversation on. The water was hot as he stepped under the spray, but Mark didn’t turn it colder, enjoying the heat and purging feeling. He reached for the face cleanser, quickly rubbing it onto his face and letting the hot water rinse the old makeup off of his skin.

Mark was facing the shower wall, not Jackson, but from the bit too long pause he could guess the younger shrugged. “It was a widely known secret among our circles. They weren’t exactly subtle about the whole thing, so it’s a miracle it took the media this long to catch on.”

Reaching for the shampoo bottle, wanting to get over the shower as quickly as possible, Mark asked the question that had been bothering him. “Will they be okay?” The flowery scent was a sharp reminder of how Jackson’s hair smelled before it was styled. Mark allowed himself to wallow for just a moment in the feeling the thought of once again smelling like Jackson gave him, before he spread the shampoo onto his head. He massaged the accumulating foam into his hair, wanting to moan at the euphoric feeling of his own fingers digging into his scalp, but knowing better than to. Instead he rubbed the shampoo foam all over his body, wanting to clean himself of his sweat as well.

“Probably,” Jackson answered, and the speed with which the word was delivered reassured Mark. “Taehyung has always been an anomaly and willing to fight for what he wants. At this point his fame is stable enough that it can take the pressure.”

They lapsed into another silence, Mark having nothing more to add than a vague sound of agreement, accepting Jackson’s judgement of the situation. He submerged his head fully under the spray of water, letting it rinse away the filth and foam. He stayed with his head in the water for a while, enjoying the way the drumming sound of the water on his head drowned away everything else in the world for just a moment, wishing it could wash away the weirdness between him and Jackson as easily as it washed away the taint from his body.

The escape within the water couldn’t last for long. A few precious moments later Mark had to come away from under the stream to breathe, and with that, he was done with his shower. Closing the tap, Mark shook his head to get rid of some of the water remaining in his hair, but really, he was just stalling before he would have to turn around to face Jackson again. The air was steamier now, the hot shower water having added dampness to the room. Mark took a steadying breath before speaking, not daring to look at Jackson before he got the words out just in case he would chicken out.

“About last night, what Jaebum said…” Mark took another breath. He could feel how tense the line of his shoulders was, but he couldn’t help it. He was scared to touch this topic, but he knew now that it was important that he did. He had to explain his point of view or his and Jackson’s relationship would stay damaged by this forever.

His mistake was turning to Jackson before he could finish his sentence, wanting to look the younger in the eye and show that he was being sincere. He thought that with his inner pep talk, he would be ready to face the other man and tell him how he felt about working for him.

He wasn’t. He wasn’t ready at all, and there was no good reason for it. There was no good reason for him to feel like the breath left his lungs when his eyes were met with Jackson’s frame. The younger hadn’t even moved – he was still in the same position, sitting on the floor and leaning back against the wall, one leg propped up and one arm resting on top of it, clothed only in grey boxers, the cold light streaming in from the window to his left painting shadows on the muscles of his torso, emphasizing the definition of his chest and abdomen. Jackson was just. Looking straight at him, meeting his gaze steadily, something shining in his eyes and Mark felt like it had been forever since Jackson had willingly met his eyes like this, uninhibited by alcohol and for more than just a second.

But Mark’s eyes had strayed from Jackson’s face down his body for just a moment, and that was more than enough, already too much, because the light grey material of the boxers and the side light did nothing to hide the fact that Jackson was at least half hard in his underwear. Mark grabbed blindly for a towel to wrap around his lower body, foregoing rubbing it over his wet mop of hair, which would have been the logical first thing to do, but. He needed to cover himself before the thump of arousal that hit him at the realization that Jackson had gotten halfway hard watching him shower reached his crotch, but seeing the flicker of Jackson’s eyes down his body and up again, Mark was pretty sure he failed.

He totally forgot that he had started to speak, standing awkwardly in the shower clutching his towel to his body like his life depended on it. Jackson was the one to break the silence.

“Never mind this,” a pointed gesture downwards and it took all of Mark’s willpower not to let his eyes drop from Jackson’s face again. “It’s, ah, a natural reaction to seeing someone attractive strip and shower right in front of you. Just. Ignore it. You were saying?”

Mark, in fact, was not able to ignore it, his still-mostly-flaccid-but-not-really-anymore dick twitching under the towel with the implication of Jackson’s words, that he found just looking at Mark’s body sexually pleasing. But the older did his best, dropping his eyes from Jackson to the floor and making a valiant attempt at backtracking in his mind and latching onto the important thing he needed to talk about, focusing on getting the words he had rehearsed in his mind right.

“Um, so.” He cleared his throat, wanting to reach for another towel to dry his hair as it was dripping onto his collarbones and neck, but he felt frozen where he was standing, fingers clenched hard in the soft material of the towel wrapped around his hips. “You’re not… a duty to me.” Why was this so hard to put into words? “I mean. Yes I’m a servant, but I don’t consider it part of my job to… spend time with you. My job is the part where I clean and cook and help around the House, and… I enjoy my time with you.”

Jackson remained uncharacteristically silent, so Mark risked a glance. Yup, still looking absolutely delectable, but what made Mark’s heartbeat quicken and his throat dry was the look on Jackson’s face. It was closed off, the edges of his mouth pursed and eyes hard as he assessed Mark calculatingly, obviously trying to weigh his words for sincerity and meaning. Frankly, Mark would have wanted to shut up right there and then in fear that the more he talked, the more likely it was that he said something wrong. But he hadn’t said everything he had to say yet, and he  _ needed _ to get it all out, to have Jackson understand that he hadn’t meant to hurt the younger with his actions.

At least feeling terrible was doing wonders to tamp down any surge of arousal he had previously felt.

”I’m sorry,” Mark finally blurted, a relieved sigh heaving through him as he finally got the most difficult words out and off of his chest. “I’ve spoken thoughtlessly, before, not realizing that you would see it as me trying to keep a distance and rubbing it in… I’m just, confused. The House is so different from any other place I’ve been to before.  _ You’re  _ so different from any Master I’ve had before. You’re… much more.”  _ So _ much more. “We are friends, aren’t we?” The word didn’t taste right in Mark’s mouth, not when he wanted something far beyond friends. He searched for words that wouldn’t feel like an omission. “I care about you, I really do. I’ll try harder to be more considerate.” That was better. That was 100% the truth.

Mark’s eyes were stinging, but he was  _ not _ going to start shedding tears now, nope. It was embarrassing enough to lay himself bare like this, he didn’t want to make the situation worse by starting to cry. Jackson’s eyes were fixed on him, but the edges of his mouth had relaxed, and although there was still some wariness in his expression, there was also hope.

“I’m glad,” Jackson finally said, eyes averting from Mark’s and moving towards the window. The younger was worrying his lips before continuing, probably thinking over what to say. “I’m sorry, too. I’m too sensitive about this, always fearing the worst when I should be more… trusting, but…” A pause. Mark was not sure if he was breathing, a bubbling feeling welling up inside of him at Jackson’s words. “I’ve been hurt before when I’ve blindly trusted, but… it’s not your fault. I should try harder, too.”

Jackson’s voice was thicker by the end of the sentence, and the rawness of it broke something within Mark. He moved before he realized, kneeling between Jackson’s legs as the younger automatically made room for him. Gently cradling Jackson’s face with two hands, giving the man plenty time to react and refuse him, Mark lowered his lips on Jackson’s.

And, gods. It was a plain kiss with closed lips pressing together for just a moment, but it felt  _ so good, _ like he hadn’t kissed Jackson in forever and that was the best thing on this earth to be doing. Mark pulled back far too soon, but a chaste, reassuring kiss had been what he was going for, he didn’t want to press it. He had taken the step, and Jackson had followed with a step of his own, both of them talking about what had gone wrong between them and apologizing for their own faults and. It felt so good, to finally have the air cleared. Mark smiled at Jackson when the younger opened his chocolate brown eyes to stare him down. His eyelashes felt wet, but there were no tears on his cheeks, only water droplets from the shower, and when Jackson placed a hand on the back of his head to pull him into another kiss, everything was perfect.

There was a stickiness from the sugar of the coke Jackson had drunk that stuck to his lips and tongue, sweet and lingering. Mark answered the kiss without hesitation, melting into it the best he could from the slight awkwardness of his position. His hands fell to rest on Jackson’s shoulders and Mark consciously kept them there instead of allowing them to slip over the other’s bare torso to explore. He was probably dripping water all over the younger, his brown hair still completely soaked from the shower, but Jackson didn’t seem too bothered, keeping Mark close as their tongues tasted each other curiously and noses snuggled together as they made out, without hurry or haste.

It felt so  _ right. _ It was more than the excitement and infatuation with the intimate act of kissing with someone attractive, it was deeper and more raw, a feeling of belonging right where he was. Mark was wet, clad in only a towel and kneeling uncomfortably on a bathroom floor, but he was in Jackson’s arms, and that was enough for him to feel home. It was scary, and Mark didn’t know how brave he would be when it came down to it, but… Thinking to Taehyung and Jungkook and what Jackson had said about them, he should at least try. He could just stay like they were now and be content, probably. Although it was scary to have so much hanging on Jackson, starting from the way that the money he made was crucial for his family to be able to live comfortably and his siblings to get an education, to the way he felt like his heart would burst out of his chest when Jackson smiled, he would cling onto it.

The kiss came to an end naturally, calming down to pecks and just the comfort of their breaths mixing together as their faces remained close, but it was just right. It was intimate, and there was something very vulnerable blooming between them, the moment delicate. Mark felt like he was soaring, high on the knowledge that they had made up and that they would be fine again.

Jackson cleared his throat and Mark leant back where he was sitting, giving the younger some space so that they could look each other into the eye properly. “I think I’m fit to get up from the toilet floor now. Think you could convince the maknaes to move the hangover brunch to my tub? I think I want a jacuzzi brunch.”

Mark laughed, the sound light and airy. He smiled brightly at the man in front of him, willing for them to always stay like this, for nothing to change.

He knew that was impossible, but at least it was a beautiful thought, something nice to hope for.

“I think that can be arranged.”

  
  
  


**From: Taetae** &#9734; [10:36]  
yea we are ok  
kookie is blaming himself for not noticing the paps  
but whatever its a relief kinda  
don’t worry abt it

 

 **To: Taetae** &#9734; [11:04]  
that’s good to hear  
good luck

 

 **From: Taetae** &#9734; [11:05]  
thanks

  
  
  


It took literally no convincing to get the maknaes to move whatever they could of their planned hangover brunch to Jackson’s room, Mark just had to tell them Jackson’s idea and they were on it. If the maknaes noticed that he had taken a shower in Jackson’s room from his still damp hair or the sheen to his skin, they didn’t say anything, and Mark didn’t stay long enough for them to point it out. He wanted something else to wear than Jackson’s bathrobe or his clothes from the previous day, so he headed to his own room, not staying to listen to what Yugyeom and Bambam had planned.

When he came back half an hour later or so, clad in a fresh pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt, the maknaes were nowhere to be seen. Instead, Jinyoung was in the kitchen, his back towards the door, scooping some of the hangover soup the maknaes had made previously into a bowl. As Mark stepped into the room, the black-haired male quickly noticed his presence, turning halfway towards him to greet him with a nod and a smile. “Good morning, hyung, how are you feeling?”

Mark returned the smile, walking over to smell the soup. The stock had a rich smell to it, spicy and fragrant, enough to bring the water onto Mark’s tongue. “Morning, I’m fine, didn’t drink that much at the end of the party anyway. How about you?”

“I think I only drank three, four drinks the whole night, but the lack of sleep always gets worse to me than the alcohol does.” 

Jinyoung made a gesture with the ladle he was holding, wordlessly asking if Mark wanted some of the soup, and Mark decided for it, nodding and reaching for a bowl to eat from. He could use the salts and the liquid even though he wasn’t badly hungover.

“Did the maknaes already go upstairs?” Mark asked while he scooped some of the soup for himself. Jinyoung had sat down on a bar stool by the center counter of the kitchen, blowing on spoonfuls of the hot broth before gulping them down.

“Ah, you were awake earlier, then?” Jinyoung countered, and Mark nodded, closing the lid to the pot of soup and balancing the ladle down on top of it as Jinyoung continued, “Yeah, they already left for upstairs, taking all of the food that could reasonably be eaten in a tub, because apparently, that is how Jackson wants to spend this morning. I had to remind them to not take any glass or ceramic dishes, nobody wants to clean up shards from the bathroom floor, or worse, the bathtub.”

Mark hummed in agreement, taking a seat next to Jinyoung. Although the first spoonful of the soup was uncomfortably hot in his mouth, the spicing and the creamy texture of it was excellent, just like Mark had hoped from the smell. It was the perfect stuff for a hangover, fatty and salty and tasting good. The maknaes had outdone themselves again.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them, but knowing that the maknaes were occupied (that is, definitely not eavesdropping) and thus this was a chance to have Jinyoung alone for a proper conversation, Mark didn’t miss the opportunity. Somehow, after having conquered apologizing to Jackson this morning, talking with Jinyoung about something, although Mark knew was complicated matter, felt much less difficult now.

“What happened between you and Jackson, last time when he took you up to his room?”

Jinyoung paused where he was eating, lowering the spoon from his mouth and letting it hover over his dish. “Why do you ask?”

“You seemed upset, the day after… I didn’t want to say anything in front of the maknaes.” Mark explained choppily, choosing his words carefully. He knew he needed to navigate the waters of this conversation carefully. Jinyoung was proud and liked to put on a strong face. It wouldn’t do to pry too much or imply that Jinyoung hadn’t done what he had for the best of the household.

Jinyoung hummed, lowering his spoon back into the stew, swirling the contents of his bowl around without picking another portion out to eat, deep in thought. Mark had known to expect Jinyoung’s answers to be carefully deliberated, so he didn’t hurry the younger, taking a spoonful from his own bowl instead as he waited for the Korean male to be ready to speak again.

“I was upset,” Jinyoung finally admitted, poking at a mushroom floating on the top of the soup with the spoon. “He had behaved rudely towards you and upset the maknaes, and when we went up to his room he still flat out refused to listen to my advice… Those things alone were reason enough.” From Jinyoung’s wording, Mark knew that there was still more to it, so he didn’t say anything. He was right, because after a moment Jinyoung continued again, “But what really pissed me off, enough to actually use the I’m out clause on him, was that he had his head far enough up his ass that he lashed out, stooping to a low I hadn’t believed he would.”

“What did he do?” Mark asked, unable to hide his shock at the fact that it had gone far enough for Jinyoung to feel the need to use the I’m out clause, and unable to reign in his curiosity to know more about it.

Jinyoung pursed his lips in distaste of the memory, finally setting his utensils down. “He… threw the crush I had on him in my face because I was trying to talk some sense into him.”

”He  _ what?” _ Mark exclaimed, affronted for his friend’s sake, food suddenly forgotten.

Jinyoung shrugged, picking his chopsticks up and popping a piece of a carrot into his mouth. “It was the last straw. He realized immediately that he had fucked up, but you can’t just take back words like that.”

“He apologized to you, right?” Mark was properly fuming, ready to get up and stomp upstairs to tell Jackson off, but Jinyoung laid a hand on his arm to keep him grounded.

“Yeah, he knew he acted like a jerk, but in hindsight, I’m almost glad he did?” Jinyoung’s tone rose towards the end of the sentence, an almost disbelieving, or more accurately,  _ amazed _ edge to it. His exhale was shaky, but his eyes had a glint of determination to them. “I got angry because he was being insensitive, but the thing is, it didn’t hurt anymore, not like it would have, before. It was… liberating to know that he doesn’t have that type of a hold over me anymore, that I’m over him.”

There was a small smile on Jinyoung’s face, tight but genuine. His eyes were smiling, and the fight drained out of Mark as quickly as it came. If Jinyoung was alright with this, if he felt that his and Jackson’s score was settled, then Mark felt no need to mull over it any more than that.

“That sounds great?” Mark answered, gauging Jinyoung’s reaction carefully.

Jinyoung chuckled, picking out a piece of meat to eat next. “It’s a good thing. It means I can move on without the fear of hurting even more people.”

Mark laughed nervously, not sure what to answer to that, but Jinyoung gave him a gentle smile and Mark thought he had done alright, although he didn’t consider himself the best at comforting. He was amazed that Jinyoung was going this much into detail with him in the first place, and he would honor the trust placed in him. He was happy to have Jinyoung’s trust.

“I’m glad,” Mark finally answered. The whiskers of Jinyoung’s eyes were as handsome as ever when he broke into a full smile. Mark felt a warm fondness towards the younger, adding his smile, too, on the list of smiles he would swear to protect.

  
  
  


Since Youngjae and Jaebum still weren’t awake (or at least weren’t joining the company of others), Mark decided to go check up on the jacuzzi party going on upstairs. He suggested for Jinyoung to accompany him after they had spent some time to clean in the kitchen and check on the meal that was preparing for their dinner, but the younger had refused, telling Mark that if they weren’t going to pile up on the sofas to watch disney films and snack like they had originally planned to, he would prefer cooping up in his room to read the book he was in the middle of. Mark had simply shrugged, reminding the younger that the maknaes would probably give him trouble for his decision, but not pushing the matter further when the Korean male waved him off with a “I’ll deal with them later”. Jinyoung was more than capable of handling the two youngest on his own.

Opening the door to the Master bathroom, Mark was hit with a wall of damp air and the loud sound of laughter echoing off of the tiled walls of the room. What he found once he stepped in was at this point only mildly surprising, worth only the raise of one eyebrow instead of an actual shocked reaction.

Yugyeom sat in one corner of the jacuzzi, looking like he was dying of laughter, drying tears from the corners of his eyes. In another corner, there was Bambam, sitting in the bath and holding onto the edges of it for dear life while Jackson was trying to wrestle his way into the Thai boy’s lap, a determined look in his eyes and a huge piece of gummi candy dangling from between his teeth. When the blonde finally got hold of Bambam’s head he was basically forcing his mouth on the other, trying to get him to accept as the candy with his mouth. Bambam looked wholly uncomfortable, screeching something about how Jackson was killing the blood flow in his right thigh before he was shut up with the candy stuffed into his mouth.

Mark tried to keep a straight face when Jackson was finished and noticed him standing in the doorway, but really, he couldn’t, snorting loudly before descending into the same hysterical laughter as Yugyeom, his feet almost giving out under him by the force of it.

“It was a dare!” Jackson was quick to explain. Mark only laughed harder, and Bambam hit Jackson with his fists everywhere he could reach to get the blonde to back off and away from his lap. It was cute how Jackson felt the need to explain that Yugyeom had made him do it, and that Jackson got flustered by the position he had been caught in, but explanations were unnecessary. Mark knew the maknaes well enough to know that this was  _ exactly  _ something they would be up to, and he had seen worse.

When Mark was able to breathe again instead of wheezing, Jackson was sulking in his own corner and Yugyeom had moved over to the side closest to where Mark was standing, leaning his elbows on the edge. The youngest was looking at Mark with bright eyes, his dark red hair appearing almost black as it was wet, running flat against his head.

“Hi Mark-hyung! Join us?” The maknae asked, ignoring the kick Bambam gave him, clearly still mad at the maknae for playing a dare against him.

Mark didn’t walk too close to the younger, the mischievous glint in his eyes telling Mark he would probably get pulled in, and walked instead over to the side of the tub to grab some of the snacks sitting on the counter where all the shampoos and other products usually were. Looking at the mess already made, the oldest vowed in his mind to ally with Jinyoung and make the maknaes clean the bathroom and bath after this little brunch of theirs. “Nah, I’ve showered and washed my hair already. Having fun?”

The maknaes seemed to disagree on the degree of fun they were having, because while Yugyeom answered with a chipper “Yup!”, Bambam grumbled a “No”. Mark giggled at their silliness and grabbed a chair so he could sit near the snacks and the bath without fear of being pulled in.

Jackson stopped sulking quite quickly, it only took some cheek kisses by the maknaes and some shaping supposedly animal figures out of bath bubbles before the blonde was smiling and laughing again. The three of them were as loud as ever, discussing various topics from best take-away restaurants to politics. Mark joined their conversation only occasionally, mostly focusing on getting rid of the food that hadn’t gotten eaten yet, his slight hangover making him hungrier than usual. It felt like Jackson’s eyes were more on Mark than the others, but the oldest thought that it might just be his imagination. It might not have been, because every time Mark’s eyes drifted over to Jackson’s form, the blonde was already looking at him.

Youngjae joined them maybe an hour later, getting into the bath in his underwear only after the maknaes swore twice that they were not about to turn this jacuzzi brunch into an orgy. Of course, making the maknaes only swear this made Youngjae vulnerable to other attacks. This meant that within moments of sitting down into the hot water, Youngjae had Yugyeom sitting in his lap to prevent him from moving, and both of the maknaes interrogating him about how his relationship with Jaebum was progressing, and no amount of nervous, loud laughter and trying to avoid the subject by bringing up other topics could save Youngjae from them.

In a cruel backstab, Mark only added fuel to the fire by mentioning that Youngjae and Jaebum had been making out in the garden at the party the previous night. Youngjae spared him one look of betrayal and only received a smirk in return, the oldest having decided by himself that the fact that Jinyoung had seen them too made this piece of information public knowledge. The maknaes were unstoppable after that, forcing Youngjae to talk about how far they had gotten with Jaebum and what he thought about making out with Jaebum, and Mark and Jackson just watched by, letting their dongsaeng suffer at the hands of his merciless dongsaengs.

It was all good fun, and Youngjae was a good sport in the end, shy to talk about Jaebum but ready to give in a little with enough coaxing, just to please the worst of the maknaes’ hunger for knowledge. Together with the five of them, they managed to destroy the rest of the snacks, and since the water in the jacuzzi would not get cold by itself and bring the brunch to a natural end, the four in the water had their fingers turned into prunes by the time Jinyoung came knocking, telling them that it was time to get out of the water and eat some  _ real _ food, because dinner was served.

Mark was the only one clothed and ready to leave immediately, so he was recruited by Jinyoung to help him and Jaebum set the table. Mark could almost feel Jackson’s gaze on him as he left with the Keeper of the household, but he didn’t dare to turn back to check. His stomach was full of butterflies, making him feel giddy like a teenager with a crush, but shy and nervous at the same time. There was a tension and pull between them now, and Mark didn’t know what he should do about it,  _ if _ he should do something about it, but… He knew that something was bound to happen, he knew Jackson could feel the energy too, and it was only a matter of time.

Dinner was the usual affair, the maknaes teasing Jaebum relentlessly now that they had gotten ammunition from Mark but mostly Youngjae. It felt like everything was back to normal, especially after Jackson gestured for him before dessert, and Mark followed, seating himself across Jackson’s lap and feeding them both, Jackson’s arms wrapped securely around his waist and holding him there. The atmosphere turned only more relaxed and cheery with Jackson and Mark at obviously good terms, and although Jinyoung might not have agreed, Mark had his back to Jinyoung so he couldn’t tell, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when his body was thrumming with excitement and nervousness, being in Jackson’s arms again.

It was not a surprise when Jackson invited him up to his bedroom that night. They fell into bed immediately, Jackson pulling Mark on top of him and Mark pinning Jackson into place, claiming his mouth and tasting him with hunger that hadn’t been present in the kiss they had shared in the bathroom that morning. Clothes were quickly discarded so that they could properly get their hands on each other, exploring warm skin with fingers, mouth, teeth. Mark left a series of hickeys on Jackson’s inner thighs before taking the younger’s girth as deep into his mouth as he could, getting a loud moan and strong fingers tugging encouragingly on his hair as a reward.

There was no conversation about what tier Mark would be wearing that day – none of the servants had even worn work clothes today, so none of them had chosen a bow tie tier to be on. Jackson seemed so lost in taking everything Mark would give to him to care, and Mark was too eager to taste and mark and hold to bother to stop for a conversation he didn’t care to have anyway. He needed to have Jackson. He sucked hard, pushed Jackson’s length too far, tears forming at the edges of his eyes as he tried to deepthroat but wasn’t quite used to it, having to back off to cough and regain his breath. Jackson pulled him up, kissed his tears away from his eyes with gentleness that made Mark want to cry more before returning the favor, taking the older all the way down his throat with ease that Mark envied.

They lost themselves in each other’s bodies, worshipping each other with mouth and fingers, relishing the feeling of their sweaty bodies on and in each other. Mark let out a keening sound when Jackson, after several minutes of teasing,  _ finally _ slipped his tongue inside of him, working the older with tongue and fingers to make him come with no additional stimulation, reducing him into a trembling mess from how high his body had gotten strung. Jackson moaned low and shaky when he pressed into Mark afterwards, his arms trembling as he held himself over the still exhausted and pliant man, starting a slow pace until the older was ready to go again. Impatiently, Mark coaxed the younger into increasing the pace, to thrust quick and hard until they both released, finding satisfaction and ecstasy in each other.

By morning Mark was so sore that it was his turn to be having Jackson, the younger making a show of preparing himself before lowering himself onto the older’s cock centimeter by centimeter, the stretch tight, but delicious. Jackson rode him with enthusiasm, for once excited to have been woken early in the morning, and Mark’s fingers held tightly onto the younger’s thighs, marveling their strength. He sat up once Jackson got tired, kissing him against the headboard before bending him over and taking him slowly, exacting revenge for the sweet torture he had gotten the previous night by keeping the younger by the edge with constant, but too slow stimulation. Jackson’s fingers digged into the muscles of the older man’s back as he tried to make him move faster, but Mark savored the moment, savored the slow drag of his cock inside Jackson, and the way Jackson shuddered and moaned beneath him when he would slowly and intentionally press onto the younger’s prostate. Jackson was cursing his name once the stimulation got through much, until Mark had mercy on him and finished the both of them by succumbing to the erratic thrusts that threw them off of the edge.

It was perfect, and they both were sore after, bodies spent and skin marked red under teeth and mouth. They had barely said a word, but hadn’t needed to – their bodies had done the talking, speaking of how they had missed this, missed each other, of how well their bodies fit together and how perfect they felt pressed against each other. Mark’s chest felt tight when Jackson kissed him after, slow and gentle, taking the time to explore Mark’s mouth like it was for the first time. There was so much affection swelling in Mark’s chest that he didn’t know what to do about it, so he simply held Jackson against himself, kissing his eyelids and nose and his lips, most of all his lips. It was the love confession he didn’t dare to say out loud, and when it was delivered like this, unsaid, Jackson accepted it, not knowing what it meant when Mark’s eyes were brimming with tears after their lips parted.

He could stay like this forever, Mark thought. If they could just remain here, like this, it would be perfect.

But of course they couldn’t, Mark had known that even while he had hoped. However, he had truly thought that they could have at least a longer time together, spending days and weeks and months perhaps in this arrangement, with Mark showering unspoken love onto Jackson and avoiding the knowing looks he would receive for his behaviour from Jinyoung and possibly everyone else.

But it was always when one wanted the most for time to stop, for no change to come, that the play pretend they had going on would come falling apart, the real world coming calling. It was cruel, how quickly the happiness Mark had gotten in Jackson’s arms was ripped away from him, right after they had been wasting time fighting for days that they could have spent happy together.

Mark didn’t know it yet, when Jackson fretted over his teary eyes, kissed him and offered to eat breakfast together. But he found it out all too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. (Don't worry, the story WILL have a happy ending although this sounds bad!)
> 
> FINALLY Jackson and Mark made up!! There were several Twitter polls I had over the progression of this chapter, and it was fun to have validation for some of my ideas of the progression before I did them :’) I'm very happy with this chapter, although there are stylewise several things I do not feel that confident about, it's building up and I like to try out new things. I actually used Playhouse for Playhouse’s original purpose and tested a different style of writing smut at the end here :0 I tend to usually go so deep into the details the smut scenes have to be 3k long, but this time, I managed to keep it lighter and easier. I’m proud of myself.
> 
> As the chapter lets you know and I’ve warned you, the finale is starting. This will break the usual rhythm of the household~ I hope you’ll still enjoy it. Although it will be painful af. But, you know me :’)
> 
> Let me know what you think~


End file.
